My Bestfriends Cousin
by xAussieGirlx
Summary: Emily is lonely. Spencer introduces her to her long lost cousin. What will happen next? Some what slow burn. Set when the Liars are older. No A. Freeform. Rated M for sexual content and language. I don't own Pretty Little Liars just borrowing the characters and adding my own.
1. Chapter 1

"Need a hand?"  
Emily's skin got goose bumps as the familiar voice came from behind her  
"There you are" said Spencer who also had her back to the voice  
Both women started to turn around  
"Em this is my cousin..."  
"Harley" Emily finished Spencer's sentence  
Harley and Emily's eyes locked onto each other as a shy smile spread across both their faces.  
"You two know each other?" Spencer looked stunned as she looked from her best-friend to her cousin  
"Yeah" they both said in unison  
"I…er...helped Emily change a flat tire" Harley said as she looked back to her cousin scratching the back of her neck as she spoke.  
 _ **  
Flashback** **to the day before**_

Emily was staring down the road when she spotted a tall pale woman walking along

"Em!" Hanna yelled  
"Shit" Emily cursed but it was too late, she tried to swerve the pothole but hit it with the rear back tire of the car.  
Thud, Thud.  
"Damn it. I think it's flat..." Emily sighed, she pulled the vehicle over.  
"Well maybe if you weren't checking out that girl walking along back there and watching the road instead" Hanna said  
"I know, I know" Emily sighed again  
"How long has it been?" Hanna asked  
"How long has what been?" Emily said as she unclipped her seatbelt getting ready to get out and check the tire  
"Sex" Hanna said bluntly  
"I don't want to talk about that right now. I have to get out and check if we need a tow truck" Emily snapped  
"Fine" Hanna said putting her hands up as if surrendering  
Emily shot her friend a glance as she got out of the car 'I know Hanna means well' she thought to herself as she walked around the back of the car to inspect the damage."Damn it" She said as she kicked some dirt "Great, just what I needed..." she said to herself  
"Need a hand?"  
Emily looked to where the voice had come from. It was the pale woman she was checking out before. Emily felt her checks grow warm as she blushed. The woman smiled and started to blush too.  
"Umm..." Emily managed to finally get out  
"Do you know how to change a tire? Cause I'd say that one's stuffed" the mousey brown haired woman asked Emily  
This time Emily realised she had an accent. Emily blinked at the woman then realised she had just been staring, she looked back at the flat tire.  
"What's taking so long?" Hanna moaned as she got out of the car  
Emily snapped back to reality finally on hearing Hanna's voice,"It's flat" she replied  
Hanna looked up and saw the woman standing next to her best-friend, she looked between the two of them and then Hanna smirked at Emily.  
"So do you want me to call Travis?" Hanna looked at Emily  
"Umm…?" Emily started blushing again at Hanna's smirk  
"I can change it, if you like?" the woman offered looking first at Emily then Hanna  
"Well you did cause it" Hanna said as she looked at Emily with a glint in her eye

The woman was hot from walking, so she decided to pour her water bottle all over her face and head just as a car went past. She looked up and saw the car swerve, then heard the bang as it hit the pothole.  
"Are you trying to win a wet tee-shirt competition?"  
"Hanna!" Emily said as she blushed even more  
Hanna burst out laughing causing both women to blush even more. They locked eyes and a smile started to form across both their faces.  
"So...Um…Do you have a spare in the boot?" the woman choked out trying to break the awkwardness  
Hanna and Emily looked at each other then back at the woman.  
"Boot?" Hanna asked puzzled  
"Umm what do you guys call it here?...The trunk?" the woman said  
"So where are you from?" Hanna asked  
"Australia" the woman replied "I thought you could tell from my accent"  
"I thought that but I wasn't sure" Hanna said "I'm Hanna and this is Emily"  
"Harley" the woman replied, this time holding her hand out to shake both women's hands.  
As Emily took the woman's hand and shook it, butterflies started flapping wildly in her stomach. She coughed trying to hide her blush behind her other hand covering her mouth.  
"Right the trunk. I will just go pop it now"  
Hanna watched Emily walk around to the front of the car, she noticed Harley staring at her best-friend.  
"She is single" Hanna whispered to the Australian  
"Yer…Um..." Harley mumbled looking down at her shoes  
Pop. They heard the trunk latch release.  
Harley opened the trunk "I'll er get the spare out..." she said into the trunk, hoping to hide her blushing.  
Emily stood near the driver's door as she looked over at Hanna who smiled then winked at her.  
"Have you put the handbrake on?" Harley asked Emily  
"Handbrake?" Emily looked puzzled again  
"Oh umm what is it called?...Parking brake?"  
"Oh yeah. Just a sec, I'll put it on now"  
Harley looked between Hanna and Emily as she put the spare tire on the ground. "I take it neither of you know how to do this?"  
Hanna shrugged "I have never needed to. My boyfriend has always done it for me or I just ring Travis to bring his tow truck"  
Emily just blushed again and looked down at her feet. She was so grateful for her tan skin and hoped the Australian didn't notice her cheeks turning red again  
Hanna's phone started ringing "Excuse me" she said as she answered it and walked away from the two other women.  
"Do you want me to show you how you do it? So you know for next time?" Harley offered looking at Emily  
"Sure" Emily said "Are you a mechanic?"  
"No, there is just a lot of potholes in Australia. I've had a lot of practice" the Australian chuckled  
Emily smiled then nodded  
"Hand me the wheel brace?" Harley asked as she went about removing the hub cap  
Emily finally took the time to really look at the Australians features. They were familiar but she couldn't place them.  
"The metal cross thingy?" Harley asked again  
"Oh right" Emily stepped forward and gave it to her "Sorry"  
"It's cool" Harley said "Come stand next to me, but first get the jack out, it should be in where the wheel was"  
"Got it" Emily handed it to the familiar looking woman "Don't you jack it up first?"  
"No its best to start undoing the lugs while the wheel won't move" Harley said as she put the brace over one of the lugs. "Lefty loosey. Righty tighty"  
"What?" Emily asked  
"Oh sorry, it's my way of remembering which way to turn it" the Australian blushed  
"That makes sense" Emily replied and shrugged  
"I've loosened the first one, now it's your turn"  
"Okay" Emily said as she took a step forward "Lefty loose?" she looked at the pale woman  
"Yep, just do it so it comes loose"  
"Hey this isn't that so hard" Emily said as the wheel brace moved  
"Well you do the rest then, if you need any help just ask" Harley said as she laughed  
'That laugh' Emily thought 'it's so familiar' "Have you been in Rosewood long?" she asked as she moved to the next lug  
"No. I came to visit some family." the Australian said quickly as she watched Emily  
Emily could sense her last question must have hit a nerve so she just went about what she was doing. She was struggling with the last lug, Harley reached over Emily placing her pale hands over the tanner woman's and they turned the brace together. Emily's breath hitched as she felt the other woman's breath on her neck and the warmth of her body behind her own. This time the butterflies started to head south from her stomach.  
"Ur…um….sorry" Harley said as she stepped back "You were struggling so I thought I would help. I didn't mean to get in your personal space" She gave Emily a crooked smile.  
"It's…it's…fine" Emily stuttered out. 'Pull yourself together' she thought to herself.  
Hanna was still talking on the phone but she noticed the two other women's awkward interaction and smiled to herself. She then went back to her phone conversation but kept watching the pair.  
"Now they are loose we need to put the jack under the car in the right spot" Harley said as she looked at Emily "I don't want you to ruin your um nice clothes for this" she took off the button up plaid shirt she was wearing and laid it on the ground leaving her wearing a still wet figure hugging white tee-shirt on.  
Emily blushed "Thanks" 'Who said chivalry was dead?' she thought to herself  
"See that spot under there, where those groves are?"  
"Yeah?" Emily said not really sounding convincing  
"You need to um get right on the ground. Just lay on my shirt so you don't get dirty" she looked into the raven haired woman's brown eyes  
Emily could swear she knew this girl 'But I don't know any Australians' she thought.  
They both laid down till they were shoulder to shoulder on their backs half under the car. When their skin brushed together Emily felt a tingle all over her body. She shook off the feeling and tried really hard to listen to what the other woman was saying.

Hanna looked over again. She had finished talking on the phone and saw the two women under the car. She quietly snapped a photo of them and sent it to Aria with the caption 'Someone is finally going to get laid tonight' with a wink face.  
She chuckled to herself.  
Aria wrote straight back  
 **-Who is that?-Ar**  
 **-Emily and her knight in shining cargo shorts. She is Australian –H**  
 **-Why are they under the car?-Ar**  
 **-Her Knight is showing her how to fix a flat tire. Must be a lesbian thing-H**  
 **-How do you know she is gay?-Ar**  
 **-Duh her clothes. Plus she is totally checking Em out-H**  
 **-Clothes don't mean she is gay Hanna-Ar**  
 **-Yeah but taking off your shirt so quote 'you don't ruin your nice clothes' is-H**  
 **-What! She has no top on?-Ar**  
 **-She has a t-shirt on, but she looks totally buff under it-H**  
 **-Maybe… Just don't blow it for Em it's been awhile-Ar**  
 **-I know that's why we got the flat in the first place. Em was totally checking her out and hit a stupid pothole. I told Cargo shorts Em is single, she blushed pretty bad-H**  
 **-Be nice Han. I'll tell Spencer you guys are running late and why-Ar**  
 **-Oh shit. Yeah the party. Thanks I'll try get these love birds out from under the car and back on the road-H**  
 **-Ok. Good luck :)-Ar**  
Hanna looked up from her phone. Both woman were staring into each other's eyes, but had somehow managed to get the flat tire off and the spare tire on. They were busy in the process of talking and taking the jack out.  
"Em remember we have a party to get to"  
Emily spun her head round towards Hanna "Shit" she said as she looked at her watch  
"It's all good" Harley said "5 minutes and you will be back on the road" She smiled  
Emily and Harley finished with the spare. They then put the flat tire, wheel brace and jack into the trunk  
"That wasn't so hard was it?" the Australian asked Emily  
"No, next time I can probably do it myself" Emily gushed "Thankyou" 'Jeeze I know this girl' she thought 'Her mannerisms, her looks, her laugh' she shook the thought when the Australian spoke again  
"No worries, just doing my good turn for the day" Harley smiled at Emily then she looked over towards Hanna "Well you had better get going, it looks like Hanna is getting impatient and is ready to go to that party" she said as she turned back to look at Emily  
"Thanks again" Emily said taking the paler woman's hand in her own and shaking it.  
Harley gave Emily's hand a slight squeeze before letting go. The butterflies went crazy again in Emily's stomach. Emily smiled and Harley smiled back.  
"See you round" the Australian said as she picked up her shirt off the ground, flicked it before putting in her bag, she gave a small wave, then started walking down the road.

* * *

Emily put the car into drive and started heading towards the Hastings. She looked at the time "Shit, Spencer is going to kill us"  
Hanna laughed "It's cool, I texted Aria and told her about the situation"  
"Oh good" Emily breathed a sigh of relief  
"Plus we are not that late. If Cargo shorts hadn't been so helpful we would have missed the party altogether"  
"Cargo shorts?" Emily raised an eyebrow and looked at Hanna  
"What?" Hanna said trying to sound innocent "She was totally into you Em"  
"She was not. She was just doing her good turn for the day" Emily huffed back  
"Oh My God" Hanna said "You need to get your gay-dar fixed. She was SO... hitting on you"  
"Was she?" Emily asked not so convinced  
"I told her you are single and she went really, really red" Hanna said "You can thank me later"  
"You did WHAT?" Emily said raising her voice "Hanna not every woman in cargo shorts is gay"  
"Yeah well how many stare at you all googly eyed and blush every 5 seconds if they are not?" Hanna shot back  
"I…ar….I…" Emily sputtered out  
"Yeah as I said, you can thank me later" Hanna turned folded her arms across her chest and looked out the window  
Emily thought about the woman that had helped her. She was so patient and caring showing and explaining every step till Emily understood, never once making her feel stupid or patronising her. The butterflies came back when she started thinking about Harley's pale hands on her tan ones. She shivered when she thought about the Australians breath on her neck.

* * *

It was silent till they got to the Hastings residence  
Emily quickly snapped out of her thoughts when Hanna started talking  
"You did get her number, right Em?"  
"I…ar…Shit, no"  
"Em seriously? No wonder it's been so long" Hanna rolled her eyes  
"Damn it" Emily said as she shut her car door, then trudged up to the front door  
"Hey" Spencer said as she opened the door  
"Hey" Emily and Hanna replied in unison  
"Em can you go help Aria, she is in the den?" Spencer asked  
"Sure" Emily said with a tone of disappointment in her voice, she walked off to find Aria.  
"What's got her so down?" Spencer asked Hanna as she watched her friend walk off hunched over  
"She forgot to ask for the Knights number" Hanna said as she too watched Emily shuffle off  
"Knight's number?" Spencer raised an eyebrow in question  
"Yeah, long story" Hanna said "Don't ask. Anyway, what are we doing here? I thought you said this was a party. Where are all the people?"  
"I said could you _help set up_ a party tonight, the party isn't until tomorrow" Spencer said stressing out help and set up  
"Oh..." Hanna said "But we still get to come right?"  
"Sure, if you want to" Spencer said "Come help me out the back, I need these tables set up"  
"Okay" Hanna groaned "This better be a good party Spence..."

* * *

Emily found Aria in the den. She was trying to attach balloons to the ceiling, she was standing on a chair and was on tippy toes reaching her full length. Emily started to giggle at her shorter best-friend.  
Aria heard her and said "How about instead of laughing you get up here and do this? You're taller"  
"Alright, alright" Emily stopped laughing and went to help Aria  
"So…" Aria said as she handed Emily some more balloons and sticky tape "How's your Knight in cargo shorts?" She wagged her eyebrows  
"Hanna" Emily sighed "Good but I will probably never see her again..."  
"What? Why?" Aria asked shocked  
"I forgot to get her number..." Emily said to her shoes  
"Oh..." Aria said as she nodded slowly "You never know, fate might bring you together again. I mean it must have been fate that put that pothole there, right Em?"  
"I guess" Emily said as she stuck more balloons to ceiling "How did we get roped into helping Spencer again?" She asked slightly puzzled  
"I am still trying to work that out" laughed Aria

 _ **End Flashback**_

Emily got to the party late Saturday.  
"Em I am so glad you are here, there is someone I want you to meet" Spencer said as she gave her best-friend a hug. Spencer grabbed the tan woman's hand and led her through the mass of people.  
"SPENCER" Mrs Hastings yelled out, getting her daughter's attention"Can you go get some more platters out please?"  
"Sure Mom" Spencer yelled back "Come help me?" She turned to Emily  
"Sure" Emily replied  
Both women were busy looking in the fridge when the voice said  
"Need a hand?"

"So you are the Knight in cargo shorts" Spencer laughed "I should have realised" she shook her head  
"What?" Harley blushed and shot her cousin a look  
'Of course' Emily thought, she looked from Spencer to Harley and back again. 'Now I see it.' Both women were similar height and build although Harley had more muscle and height than Spencer. They had the same shape eyes but Harley's were blue not brown like Spencers. They had a similar side profile. Their hair was a different colour, Spencer's had a wave but Harley's was straight.  
"You, the _BIG HERO_ come to save the day, for two damsels in distress" Spencer exaggerated  
Emily snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Spencers mocking tone  
"What was I supposed to do?" Harley snapped at her cousin "They needed help, I helped"  
The two cousins glared at each other.  
'Yep they definitely are alike' Emily thought to herself  
"Hey Cargo shorts, what are you doing here?" Hanna's voice broke the staring competition between the cousins  
"Wow Spence, I didn't know you had a twin?" Aria said as she too came into the kitchen behind Hanna  
"A WHAT?" both cousins said at the same time then looked at each other, then at the shorter woman.  
Hanna, Aria and Emily all started laughing, the cousins looked at each other again before they too were laughing.  
"I don't know if we look that similar" Spencer finally said after they had stopped laughing  
"Must be the good genes on your mum's side, hey Spence?" Harley playfully elbowed her cousin  
"Must be" Spencer elbowed her back  
"Speaking of your mom, she wants those platters _NOW_ " Aria stressed  
"Shit" Spencer said and looked at her blonde and brunette best-friend with a knowing look.

Spencer, Hanna and Aria each grabbed one, winked at each other, and took off out of the kitchen, leaving Emily and Harley alone.  
"Subtlety doesn't suit any of them" Emily laughed  
"Yeah" Harley laughed in agreement  
"So…" Emily started "I am glad I ran into you again..."  
"You are?" Harley raised an eyebrow  
"Yeah" Emily said "I forgot to ask you for your number" she looked into the Australian's blue eyes  
"Oh..." Harley said "When Hanna said you were single, I thought she was just trying to mess with you" She gave a small smile  
Emily blushed "She means well, she is just…" she trailed off trying to find the right words  
"As blunt as a hammer?" Harley finished her sentence for her  
"Yeah that" Emily agreed

They both lightly chuckled


	2. Chapter 2

The three women put their platters down on the table and started clearing some of the empty ones off.

"How come you didn't introduce Emily to your cousin earlier than tonight Spence?" Hanna asked  
"Well I didn't really know I had to" Spencer said  
"Em has been lonely for so long and you have this great cousin you keep secret from her. Not cool Spence" Hanna said again  
"Well how was I supposed to do that when she lived on the other side of the planet Hanna" Spencer shot back  
"Wait, did you say lived, as in past tense Spence?" Aria piped up  
"Yeah" Spencer said "Why?"  
"So Harley has moved here, to the U.S.?"  
"Yeah. She has been here for a few weeks" Spencer said again puzzled  
"We totally have to set them up" Hanna squealed as she looked over to Aria  
Spencer looked between her two friends "Wait, What?" Spencer asked "How do you know Em is even interested in my cousin?" She still looked confused  
"Um…Cause you and Em are best-friends, soul mates or whatever and you are straight and your cousin who is practically like your twin is totally not" Hanna said  
"Not what?" Spencer was still confused  
"Harley is gay right?" Hanna said a bit louder than she meant to  
"Hanna! Not so loud" Spencer shushed her friend "Our grandmother is over there"  
"Oh, sorry" Hanna said quietly "But she is right?"  
"Yeah she is, but I don't think we should out her to the entire family." Spencer said just so Hanna and Aria could hear  
"Come on, let's take these empty platters to the kitchen where we can talk" Aria said quietly  
"Okay" Hanna and Spencer agreed  
"So how is Harley related to you anyway?" Aria asked as they made their way to the kitchen  
"She is my Mom's, Brother's Daughter" Spencer said  
"I didn't even know your mom even had a brother" Aria said surprised  
"Yeah neither did I until about 12 months ago. I got a friend request and message over Facebook from Harley" Spencer said  
"How do you not know your mom had a brother?" Hanna asked  
"Apparently he ran away when he was a teenager, so my grandparents disowned him" Spencer said  
"Wow" Aria and Hanna said at the same time  
"Harley didn't really know about any of our side of the family until she started to research it"

"Spencer. Where is Harley? I told you to keep an eye on her" Mrs Hastings said as she grabbed Spencer's arm  
"Relax Mom. I think she is still in the kitchen where I left her"  
"Why did you leave your cousin alone in the kitchen Spencer?"  
"She is talking to Emily, she isn't alone, and she is an adult" Spencer said as she rolled her eyes  
"Oh…Well...Um… Can you go get her please? Your grandmother wants to talk to her in my office" Mrs Hastings said then she turned and walked off to talk to someone else.  
"That doesn't sound good" Hanna said in a hushed voice  
"No it doesn't" Spencer said in the same hushed tone as Hanna "Come on let's go warn… I mean get her"

* * *

Harley and Emily were still in the kitchen they had found something to drink and had sat down around the island. Their knees were lightly brushing together. Emily was just leaning in inches from Harley's face. She lightly licked her lips, she could hear her heart beating in her ears. She swallowed the lump that had started to form in her throat. When her three friends burst through the door.  
Emily and Harley both jumped and turned to the door, blushing as they looked at the three women who were now staring at them.  
"Looks like we don't need to set them up." Hanna said to Aria  
"Yeah." Aria said back to Hanna with a grin.  
"Can I talk to Harley for a minute please Em?" Spencer said ignoring the two women beside her.  
"Sure," Emily looked at Spencer "I will talk to you later?" she turned to Harley  
"I hope so." Harley said to Emily with a smile  
"Come on Hanna, let's get some more platters out," Aria said "Em you can get one too, we will leave Spencer and Harley alone."  
"Okay." Both girls said at the same time. They picked up a tray each and started to head out of the kitchen. Emily turned back around locking her dark brown eyes with Harley's blue ones before she left the room. She gave her a quick playful wink before following Aria and Hanna up the hall. Harley felt her cheeks heat up.

"So…" Spencer started  
"What's up cuz?" Harley asked with an upbeat tone  
"Our grandmother wants to talk to you."  
"Okay." Harley said as she looked at Spencer. She could tell there was more to the story.  
"I thought I had better come talk to you about her quickly before you went."  
"Okay…" Harley said again this time with worry in her voice.  
"Don't let her intimidate you. She does this thing, where she will stare right through people. I have watched her do it to all new people to the family." Spencer said  
"I am not worried," Harley said trying to sound confident "But can you stay with me while I talk to her? I would feel a lot more comfortable" she looked hopefully at Spencer.  
Spencer knew her cousin lied to her about not being worried, but she couldn't let her down. They had become really close over the last 12 months and she didn't want to lose her trust. She put aside her own nervousness about talking to her grandmother.  
"Sure," Spencer smiled "Let's go, we don't want to keep her waiting any longer"  
"Thanks," Harley smiled back at her cousin "Let's go get this over with."

* * *

Harley followed Spencer out of the kitchen and down the hall to what she assumed was Mrs Hastings study. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she entered the room.

"Grandma, this is Harley." Spencer introduced the younger woman to the older woman.  
"Hello." Harley said nervously  
"Come closer so I can get a good look at you." The older woman said. She was sitting behind the desk at the other end of the room. Harley tentatively stepped forward and took a seat in front of the desk. Spencer took the other seat next to her cousin.  
The older lady leant forward over the desk and placed her hand on Harley's chin. She turned Harley's face to the left then turned it to the right. Studying it intently.  
Harley kept her eyes firmly on the older woman's. She could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage.  
Spencer watched the exchange between her cousin and grandmother. She put her hand on Harley's knee to reassure her.  
Harley felt Spencers hand and her heart rate started to slow.  
"Well..." the older woman started to talk as she sat back down in her chair "You definitely look like a relation."  
"Thanks?" Harley said puzzled  
"So your father, what do you know about him?" the older woman said in a clipped tone as she stared straight into Harley's eyes.  
Spencer gave Harley's knee a slight squeeze as encouragement.  
"Well, after he passed away," Harley started "I thought I would start looking into where he came from. He didn't really talk about it. I managed to get a copy of his birth certificate. It said that he had siblings. I figured out that they were over here still, so I started to research if they were still alive. I found Spencer's mum, Mrs Hastings. I looked up for any Hastings on Facebook and found Spencer. I sent her a message, I am sure she thought I was crazy, but we checked the information we both had and it matched. She has been helpful filling in the blanks" Harley turned and gave Spencer a shy smile.  
The older woman silently nodded as Harley spoke.  
"I see," she said looking now at Spencer as well as Harley "I guess your mother told you about her brother then?" she directed her question at Spencer  
"Yes Grandma," Spencer said "She told me she had a younger brother, but she hadn't had any contact with him since he was about 15."  
"So when did your father pass away?" the older woman looked at Harley.

Harley noticed a hint of sadness to her voice.  
"2 years ago." Harley answered.  
The older woman nodded. A single tear started to form in her left eye, she quickly blinked it away.  
"Was it sudden?" the older woman asked her voice softening slightly.  
"Yeah," Harley looked down at the desk "He…Um…" Her voice cracked  
Spencer again squeezed her leg.  
"Do you want me to tell her?" Spencer offered.  
"No it's fine," Harley composed herself, smiled at her cousin and turned back to her grandmother. "It was an accident. He was at work, in the mines and it collapsed." Harley said her voice slightly shaking.  
"The mines?" the older woman said.  
"Yeah, he was an engineer." Harley said nodding  
"An engineer," the older woman started to smile "He would always be fascinated with how things worked and why." Her face softened  
The older woman seemed to be lost in her thoughts. She then blinked a few times sat up in her chair and looked at her granddaughters.  
"Well Harley..." the older lady spoke with a softer tone "I am sorry about your father."  
"Thank you," Harley gave her a weak smile "I…Um…I have a photo of him. If you would like to see it?" She offered  
The older woman blinked again. She seemed to be weighing it up in her mind.  
"I would love to see it." She finally let out.  
Harley smiled softly at the older woman. She reached into the back pocket of her jeans to pull out her wallet. She carefully pulled a small photo out, leaned over the desk and handed it to her grandmother.  
The older woman's hands shook as she took the photo from her granddaughter. She looked down at the photo. 'He was so handsome' she thought, 'just as I remembered him only he looks older.' She ran a finger over his face. A lone tear slid down her check. She sniffed and wiped the tear away with the back of her hand.  
She was starting to lean back over the desk to return it.  
"No, you keep it," Harley said softly "I have more of them." She smiled at her grandmother.  
"Thankyou." The older woman returned the smile. She looked back down at the photo in her hand and smiled.  
"You're welcome," Harley said "I have a photo album too, but it's in my room. I can give it to Mrs Hastings later so she can pass it on to you, if you would like?"

The older woman looked at Harley. She could see the pain in the younger woman's eyes. The weight of how much she had missed out on in her granddaughters life hit her.  
"That would be lovely." She said to Harley as a sad smile grew across her face.  
Harley smiled back.  
"And I want you to call me Grandma..." the older woman smiled "Now come here and give me a hug." She put her arms out.

Harley stood up, walked around the desk and gave her grandmother a warm hug.  
Spencer sat quietly watching the two women. She had never seen her grandmother take to someone so quickly, or cry for that matter. She smiled.  
Her grandmother noticed the smile and said "You come here too."  
Spencer got up and hugged her grandmother and cousin.

A cough broke the hug, as the three women turned to the sound. Mrs Hastings was standing in the doorway.  
"Are you okay mother?" Mrs Hastings asked  
"I am fine dear," the older woman said "But I would love a cup of tea?" She smiled at her daughter.  
"Right, I will be right back with some tea." Mrs Hastings smiled and walked off down the hall.  
Harley and Spencer sat back down in their chairs.  
"So tell me, what does my newest granddaughter do?"  
"I am a pathologist" Harley said as she smiled. Hearing those words come out of her grandmother's mouth made her heart grow warm.  
"That's a great job." The older woman said.  
"You realise Grandma, she had to become a doctor to become a pathologist." Spencer added  
"A Doctor?" the older woman smiled.  
"Yeah" said Harley as she scratched the back of her neck. She wasn't one to make a big deal out of things.  
"You get your modesty from your father." The older woman said.  
"Yes, I guess I do." Harley smiled shyly.  
"How long are you visiting for?"  
"Actually," Spencer spoke up "Harley has decided to move here." She smiled at her cousin.  
"Yeah, I want to be near to family." Harley smiled back  
"Wonderful" the older lady said.  
"Your tea is here." Mrs Hastings said as she entered the room.  
"Girls if you don't mind I would like to have my tea now," the older woman said "We can talk some more tomorrow."  
"Sure Grandma." both girls said at the same time. They both got up and kissed their grandmother and left the room.

* * *

"Next time I am in trouble with her I am taking you with me." Spencer laughed  
"Why?" Harley asked  
"Because you are like a cranky old grandmother whisperer. I have never seen her like that!"  
"Like what?" Harley asked as they walked further down the hall.  
"All warm and smiling." Spencer said with a confused look on her face.  
"Oh, okay, well I guess I can help you out next time you are in trouble. You did help me out today and that's what cousins are for right?" Harley said as she chuckled at her cousin.  
"Yes they are." Spencer agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily, Hanna and Aria put their platters down on the table

"Let's go find something to drink," Hanna said "then somewhere to sit down."

"So you seem to be hitting it off with Spencer's cousin" Aria said to Emily as they sat down

"Yeah" Emily coyly said "She seems nice."

"So when are you guys going out on a date?" Hanna asked

"Umm…" Emily started

"Oh My God Em please tell me you haven't forgotten how to ask someone out?" Hanna said "Let me help…Hi Harley will you go on a date with me?" She said in a sarcastic voice

Aria tried to hold back a laugh. Emily shot both friends a glare but she too started laughing.

"Thanks Han." Emily chuckled

"I am just trying to help." Hanna shrugged

"What do you think their grandmother wanted to talk to Harley about?" Aria said thoughtfully

"Maybe she is making sure Harley is illegitimate" Hanna said

"Legitimate" both Emily and Aria said

"Whatever you know what I meant" Hanna huffed

"I know she is" Emily said as a smile crept across her face

"How?" Hanna's eyebrows shot up

"You only have to look at her next to Spencer they are very similar" Emily said

"So does this mean you have always had a crush on Spencer if you are attracted to Harley?" Hanna asked raising an eyebrow

"I…Ur…" Emily blushed

"Oh My God" Hanna burst out

"Let her finish" Aria defended but she had a quizzical look in her eye

Emily composed herself. 'Have I had a crush on Spencer?' She thought 'No Harley is different, more patient and there was a spark between us, I have never felt that with Spencer'

"Hello? Earth to Emily" Hanna was waving her hand in Emily's face

Emily blinked "What?"

"Do you have a crush on Spencer?" Hanna asked again

"No and never have" Emily said confidently she looked both friends in the eye

Aria nodded her head. Hanna squinted at Emily. Emily held her gaze and raised an eyebrow at the blonde

"So why Harley and not Spencer?" Hanna asked

"I can't explain it…" Emily said the confidence had left her voice "It's different with Harley there is something…"

"A spark?" Aria knew her friend was struggling with the right words

Emily nodded and smiled shyly at Aria

Hanna sat quiet for a moment letting it sink in

"So what are you going to do about it?" Hanna asked

"I don't know" Emily said

"It's not like she has to do anything tonight" Aria said "I don't think Harley is going anywhere in a hurry" She smiled at Emily

Emily looked at the petite brunette and raised an eyebrow

"Spencer told us she moved here." Aria looked at Emily

Emily's face relaxed then a smile started to form across her face

"I am going to ask her out on a date," Emily said as she looked between her friends "Give me some ideas."

* * *

"You and Emily seem to be getting along well" Spencer said to Harley as they made their way back to the living area

"Yeah" Harley said as a grin formed across her face

"So what are you going to do about it?" Spencer said and cocked an eyebrow at her cousin

"I…Ur…I was going to ask you, do you think I should ask her out or wait for her?"

"So you like her then?"

"She seems nice and I think I want to get to know her better" Harley rambled

"You think?" Spencer's eyes narrowed

"I…Ur…Is this an inquisition?" Harley looked flustered

"She is my best-friend and you are my cousin" Spencer said as she folded her arms across her chest

"Okay, I get it..." Harley said "Look I am not out to break hearts. I have had mine broken it sucks. I am looking for something more stable. I think there is a real spark between us and I want to see what happens" she said as she folded her arms across her chest mirroring her cousin

The two cousins stared at each other

"Okay" Spencer said finally

"Okay what?" Harley asked

"Okay I think YOU should ask her out" Spencer said as a lopsided grin started to form

"So I have your permission then?" Harley narrowed her eyes at her cousin

"I…Ur…You didn't need my permission" Spencer rambled

"Relax I am joking cuz jeez" Harley laughed "It's good you are protective of your friends" she elbowed Spencer playfully

"Yeah" Spencer elbowed her back

"Right then, I am going to need your help" Harley said

"What? Why?" Spencer asked surprised

"Because I don't know where the good places to go in this town are, and you're her best-friend, so who better to ask what she is into?" Harley laughed and winked

"Oh right" Spencer laughed

"Hey Harley" Melissa suddenly appeared in front of the two woman

"Hey Melissa" Harley smiled "What's up?"

"Umm can I borrow you for a moment?" Melissa said hesitantly

Harley looked at Spencer who shrugged

"I am all yours" Harley turned and smiled at her other cousin

"Great" Melissa smiled back

"I will come find you after" Harley turned to Spencer "Tell Emily I haven't been kicked out of the party" she winked and smirked

"Okay" Spencer said and chuckled

Melissa linked on to Harley's arm "Emily? Hmm…Let's go somewhere quiet"

"Okay" Harley said and nodded

* * *

Spencer watched her sister and cousin disappear in to the crowd

She pulled her phone out and sent a quick text

 **-Where are you guys?-S**

 **-Out the back-Ar**

 **-Be there soon-S**

Spencer opened the backdoor and looked around

"Over here Spence" Aria said

Spencer turned and walked over to her friends.

Emily looked at Spencer then over her shoulder

Spencer noticed this and smiled

"It's okay Em Grandma likes her" Spencer said "She is probably getting suckered into doing something for Melissa right now"

Emily blushed

"So Em is going to ask your cousin out." Hanna said to Spencer

"Really…" Spencer smirked

"Yeah. So where do you think they should go?" Hanna asked

"You do realise I am sitting right here?" Emily blurted "And why are you smirking?"

"I might know something you don't" Spencer said coyly

"What?" Hanna and Emily said in unison

"I don't know if I should tell you" Spencer teased

Aria laughed

"Come on please Spence?" Emily was almost begging

"Harley wants to ask YOU out" Spencer said as she pointed at Emily

"So do you think I should wait till she does or should I ask her?" Emily said

"Ooo let her ask you" Hanna blurted

Emily looked at her blonde friend and raised an eyebrow

"Don't you want to be swept off your feet by your knight?" Hanna said as she battered her eyelashes

All the women laughed with Hanna

Spencer's phone chimed. She looked to see she had a text message from Harley

 **-Hey cuz, can you please send me Emily's phone number? I was going to get it before but we were interrupted. Don't tell her I want to surprise her :)-Harley**

Spencer smiled and sent her cousin Emily's contact details

 **-Thanks cuz, Mel is almost finished with me :)- Harley**

 **-No problem :)-S**

 **"** Who was that?" Aria asked Spencer

"Nothing important" Spencer said as she slipped her phone back into her pocket

The women continued chatting away catching up on what they had all been up to.

Emily's phone chimed. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen puzzled. A text from an unfamiliar number.

 **-Hi, I was wondering if you knew where the most beautiful woman at this party was hiding? She goes by the name Emily. From Guess Who ;)**

Emily started blushing as she got to the end of the text. Spencer smiled but took a sip of her drink to cover it.

 **-If I tell you that what do I get in return? From You Know Who ;)**

She giggled as she hit send

"Who are you messaging?" Hanna asked

"It's pretty obvious by the look on her face" Aria said and winked at her tanned friend

 **-How about what was going to happen before we got interrupted? From Guess Who**

Harley's palms were sweating as she hit send.

 **-I am sitting with my friends. You really going to kiss me in front of everyone? From You Know Who**

Emily felt butterflies going crazy.

 **-How about you meet me in the gazebo then? From Guess Who**

Harley made her way out to the gazebo. 'I hope she comes out here' she thought to herself

Emily stared at the screen for a moment

"I am just going to go to the bathroom" She stood up and moved away from her friends

 **-On my way. From You Know Who**

"Does she really think that we don't know she has gone to meet Harley somewhere?" Aria asked watching Emily walk off

"Should we go bust them?" Hanna asked

"No let them go" Spencer said "We can tease them for acting like teenagers later"

"Good idea" Hanna laughed

* * *

Emily made her way to the gazebo. The butterflies in her stomach were getting worse the closer she got. There was only one person standing in there with their back turned. Emily started to grin. She moved quietly up to the figure and put her hands over their eyes

"Guess who?" she whispered in their ear

Harley stiffened when she felt Emily's hands over her eyes, she then relaxed when she heard Emily's voice

"Hopefully the most beautiful woman at this party" Harley said as she slowly turned around

Emily's hands moved to Harley's shoulders. They locked eyes and smiled. The fairy lights provided enough light that they both could see each other.

"I am here to collect my reward" Emily said and blushed.

"Really?" Harley said back her heartbeat increasing.

"Really…" Emily looked up at Harley as she moved slightly closer.

Harley swallowed the lump in her throat. She moved her hands to Emily's hips and pulled her in closer. Their bodies almost flush together. Both women felt like every nerve had electricity flowing through them. Emily moved one of her hands up the back of Harley's neck stopping when it tangled in her hair. Their lips brushed together lightly. Emily felt her heart skip a beat. She pulled Harley's head closer. Harley's tongue brushed against Emily's lower lip. A jolt went straight through Emily. She parted her lips to allow Harley access. As their tongues slid against each other's they both let out a soft moan. Both women exploring each other's mouths. Emily felt like she was melting. Harley held on to Emily tighter when she felt the shorter woman start to go weak at the knees.

They broke apart when the need for air became too much, Emily slid her hands down to Harley's upper arms. Harley kept her hands on Emily's hips

"Wow!" Emily said panting, looking up into Harley's now dark blue eyes.

"Did you like your reward?" Harley chuckled as she looked down into Emily's almost black eyes.

"I hope that wasn't the whole reward" Emily said coyly

"How about a date with a tall Doctor?" Harley asked and quirked an eyebrow. The drinks she had earlier making her more bold than normal.

"You're a Doctor? Hmm sounds tempting…" Emily flirted back

"Yes I am. How could I be more tempting?" Harley replied she moved one of her hands off Emily's hip and brushed a strand of hair out of the shorter woman's face and placed it gently behind her ear. She was amazed how easy it was to flirt with Emily.

"Hmm…" Emily said "How about another kiss and I choose the second date?"

"You drive a hard bargain, but I guess as long as there is a second date, sounds good to me" Harley smiled.

Harley leaned down and captured Emily's lips again.

They broke apart when Harley's phone chimed.

"Sorry…" She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked sheepishly at Emily.

 **-When you are done making out with my best friend, the party is winding down you should come say goodbye-Spencer**

"Who is it?" Emily asked

"Spencer. She said the party is winding down and I need to go say goodbye to everyone" Harley said apologetically

"I guess you should go then…" Emily looked down at the ground

"Come with me." Harley said as she took one of Emily's hands in her own

"You sure you want me to go with you?" Emily looked down at their hands

"Of course I do" Harley said confidently

"Really? You are not worried what your family will say?"

"What that the most beautiful woman at the party has agreed to go out on 2 dates with me?" Harley replied

Emily blushed "Aren't you worried about them knowing?"

Harley looked at Emily it finally clicked at what the shorter woman was trying to say.

"What that I am gay?"

"Yeah" Emily said softly. Emily didn't want Harley to lose her family when she had just been accepted.

"Look at me Emily." Harley said gently "I don't care if they don't like it. It's part of who I am. I am not going back in the closet when it took me a lot to come out of it. If they can't deal with it it's their problem not mine. I am not ashamed of who I am." Harley said looking Emily in the eye

Emily took a moment to think about what she had just heard. Harley waited patiently.

"Okay." Emily said and smiled.

"Okay." Harley smiled back. She leant down and kissed Emily softly. "Come on we better move before we get in trouble off Spencer."

"So… When are we going on that date?" Emily asked as they made their way back to the house hand in hand.

"Well what day this week suits you?" Harley replied and squeezed Emily's hand lightly

"Tuesday" Emily replied.

"Okay Tuesday it is." Harley smiled. Then she thought about it. 'I don't have a car.' She was trying to work out what to do, when Emily squeezed her hand.

"Something wrong?" Emily asked softly

"I don't have a car" Harley said sheepishly "I have just been walking or riding my bike everywhere" she shrugged

"Well…" Emily started grinning "I have a car, I can come pick you up. It's no problem" She chuckled

"Okay," Harley replied "But I am paying for everything. Deal?"

"Deal" Emily smiled and squeezed Harley's hand.

* * *

"This is new" Spencer said raising an eyebrow at her cousin and best-friend. They had made their way to the front door where a lot of the older members of the family had gathered to say their goodbyes

"Yep" Emily said with a grin and leant in closer to Harley

"Harley there you are" said Mrs Hastings she looked between her niece and daughter's best-friend. The older woman then smiled. "Your grandmother is staying here tonight…"

"So she wants the guest bedroom?" Harley asked

"Yeah I hope you don't mind?" Mrs Hastings asked

"Not at all. I can just bunk in with Melissa or Spencer" Harley smiled then looked at her cousin and winked.

Spencer went wide eyed. Emily laughed.

"I am sure Spencer won't mind. You are staying in the barn aren't you?" Mrs Hastings turned to her daughter

"Yes I am staying in the barn with the girls, one more person won't make a difference" Spencer replied to her mother

"Well that's settled" Mrs Hastings said as she clapped her hands

Grandma, Melissa and Mr Hastings soon joined the other 4 women as they said goodbyes to the family members leaving.

"I didn't realise how many aunts, uncles and cousins I had" Harley said as she turned and looked at her remaining family

"Get used to it dear" Grandma said and winked at Harley.

Harley smiled at the older woman. "It's good to finally put faces to names"

Emily felt like she was intruding and started to move away from the group. Harley caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. She moved closer taking Emily's hand in hers.

The older woman looked at her granddaughter. Harley looked at her grandmother. They seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Grandma cocked an eyebrow at Harley.

Emily realised that she is where Mrs Hastings, Melissa, Spencer and Harley got that look from.

"Well, I didn't when I spoke to you" Harley blushed and shyly looked at Emily.

"You had better look after my granddaughter" Grandma said and gave Emily one of her famous glares

Mr Hastings winced slightly as he remembered getting the same look when he and Veronica had started dating.

Spencer was looking at her father then elbowed Melissa gently and pointed at him. Melissa looked at her father then back at Spencer, she smiled at her sister. Spencer smiled back.

Harley interlaced their fingers and gave Emily's hand a small squeeze. She looked between her grandmother and Emily.

Emily swallowed the lump in her throat "Of course" Emily said trying her best to sound confident.

The older woman took a step closer to her granddaughter and her partner. Emily thought her heart was going to explode. Harley instinctively moved herself slightly in front of Emily, putting herself between the two.

"You are just like your father" Grandma said as her face softened and a smile started across her face as she looked at Harley.

Harley looked at her puzzled.

"He was always protective" Grandma said she turned to her daughter "Remember when he was about 8 and he punched that boy that kept pulling your hair at school?"

"Yes" Mrs Hastings smiled "He told the boy if he did it again he would punch him twice as hard. Even though the boy was 4 years older than him"

Melissa, Spencer and Mr Hastings were shocked but kept quiet. Mother and daughter smiled at each other.

"What I was going to do, is give your girlfriend a hug" the older woman said to Harley "I trust yours and Spencer's judgement" She winked at Spencer

Emily finally let go of the breath she was holding. She stepped forward letting go of Harley's hand to hug the older woman.

"If she doesn't look after you properly you let me know. I will sort her out" the older woman said quietly in to Emily's ear. She winked at Emily who nodded as they pulled away.

"You can call me Grandma too." She looked at Emily "I have known you long enough"

"Thank you" Emily said she slipped her hand back into Harley's.

"I will go get my bags out of the guestroom for you Grandma" Harley said smiling

"Would you like another cup of tea?" Mr Hastings asked his mother-in-law

"That would be lovely dear" She looked at him and smiled

He nodded then moved away from the group.

"I will go supervise" Mrs Hastings said as she watched her husband leave and then followed him into the kitchen.

Spencer and Melissa looked at each other and laughed.

"Is the barn open?" Harley asked Spencer

"No I locked it so no kids could get in there while the party was on." She replied "I will come with you"

* * *

Harley, Emily and Spencer walked away from Melissa and the older woman towards the guest room.

"So what did Grandma say to you?" Spencer asked Emily when the stepped in to the room.

Harley was picking up her things to put them back in her bag.

"She told me that if Harley doesn't look after me to let her know, she will sort her out" Emily said with a small smile

"What?" Harley spun around so fast she almost fell over.

Spencer and Emily laughed.

"Did she really?" Harley asked again

"Yep" Emily said back and smiled

"Well… Good thing I am charming then hey" Harley winked at Emily

"Are you done yet?" Spencer said rolling her eyes but she was smiling

"Yep" Harley said "let's go" She picked up both bags and smiled at Spencer and Emily.


	4. Chapter 4

After everyone had left, the women had said goodnight to the people staying in the house, they all made their way out to the barn.

"So who wants to play a drinking game?" Hanna asked the group

"What are we in high school?" Spencer deadpanned

"Spoil sport" Hanna huffed

"It's not that late Spence and how long has it been since we were all together?" Aria chimed in

"Yeah" said Emily nodding at the short brunette

"You want to play?" Hanna asked Harley

"Sure, why not?" Harley replied she smiled at the blonde

"Okay fine, I will play" Spencer rolled her eyes

"Great" Hanna said "What do we want to play? Two truths and a lie or truth or dare?"

"Two truths and a lie" Spencer said quickly "I am not doing any dares" she gave her friends a glare

Harley looked at Emily who was sitting next to her and raised an eyebrow.

"I will tell you later" Emily said quietly and smiled

"Okay" Harley said giving a small nod

"So who is going first?" Aria asked

"How about Harley?" Hanna said

"Sure. How do you play it?" Harley asked the blonde

"You tell us 2 truths and a lie about yourself, we try and guess which one is the lie, if we get it wrong we take a shot, if we guess it then you take a shot" Hanna explained

Aria was helping Spencer set up the shots

"So three things about me huh?" Harley sat back a bit on the lounge thinking

"Okay I have 3 things" the Australian said smiling

"Number 1 I have tattoos. Number 2 I played the violin in high school. Number 3 I used to do ballroom dancing as a teenager" Her face was the same each time she said something

"You are a good liar" Hanna said "but I don't think you were a dancer"

"I am going with the tattoos" Spencer said

"Hmm…"Aria was looking at Harley "I am going with the dancer thing too" She said finally

"I am guessing the violin, you seem too sporty to play" Emily said

"So who is right?" Hanna asked Harley

Harley looked around the room finally looking at Emily next to her. "You were right" She said and playfully pecked Emily on the cheek. "But I actually played the cello" she winked

"Nerd" Emily teased and lightly shouldered Harley

"Ooo show me your tattoos" Hanna asked

Harley took off her jacket and then rolled up her left sleeve. She had a Celtic dragon holding a yin yang wrapped around the top of her arm. She showed the group, then pulled her sleeve back down.

"That's only one. You said _tattoos_ " Hanna put emphasis on the s

"I am not showing you the others right now" Harley blushed

"They on your butt?" Hanna asked playfully

"No, here" Harley said pointing to her upper thighs

"So you dance huh?" Emily said "Interesting" She then winked at Hanna

"Yeah, when I was a teenager" Harley said nodding

"You remember any moves?" Emily asked

"Maybe…" Harley replied "Why?"

"No reason" Emily replied coyly

"Alright let's do the shots" Spencer said.

Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Harley took a shot. Hanna coughed, Aria winced, and Spencer and Harley looked at each other and shrugged

"Who goes next?" Emily asked

"You can. You got it right and you're next to Harley anyway" Hanna said

"Okay" Emily said she paused a moment thinking "Number 1 I'm allergic to eggplant. Number 2 I have a tattoo. Number 3 I am going to enter a dance competition." She said and then looked around the room

"You guys probably already know all this" Harley said

"No they don't actually" Emily replied

"Bullshit on the tattoo" Hanna said

"Yeah I agree" Aria said "No tattoo"

Spencer sat quietly staring at Emily "You can eat eggplant" she finally said

Harley looked at Emily "I guess the dance competition" she shrugged "I have no idea"

"Spencer is right" Emily said

"Wait, show us your tattoo" Aria said surprised

Emily shrugged then lifted the bottom of her shirt up to reveal a small dolphin tattoo on her right hip

"Does your mother know that is there?" Hanna asked "I am so telling her the next time we see her" She smiled then winked at Aria

"Why do you think it's on my hip?" Emily shot back "Don't you dare tell her"

Spencer, Aria and Harley laughed.

"Just take your shot Han" Spencer finally said

Aria, Hanna, Harley and Emily took a shot. Aria winced again, Hanna coughed but it wasn't as bad as the last time. Harley and Emily just put their glasses back on the table.

"Am I next?" Spencer asked

"Yeah" Hanna said nodding at the brunette

"Give me a minute" Spencer said again

"So what type of competition is it then?" Harley asked Emily

"Ballroom actually" Emily responded

"Really?" Harley said smirking and nodding

"She needs a partner" Hanna blurted "Hers broke their leg" She shrugged when Emily shot her a look

"Really?" Harley said again raising both eyebrows and nodding

"Thanks Han" Emily said curtly

"Alright I got 3 things" Spencer cut in "Number 1 I got into the University of Hawaii. Number 2 I have been to Japan. Number 3 I kissed someone on the Eiffel tower" Spencer said she held a straight face the whole time

Harley squinted at Spencer "Hmm…" She said

"Eiffel tower" Aria said

"Yeah Eiffel tower" Hanna said

"Japan" Harley said

"Yeah I am going with Japan too" Emily said in agreement

"Japan is right" Spencer said flashing a smile at her cousin

"So who did you kiss on the Eiffel tower Spence?" Aria asked

"Some French guy that was up there" Spencer said quickly

Hanna, Aria and Spencer picked up their shots and downed them

"My go" Hanna said, she was sitting next to Spencer.

"Number 1 I played the flute in elementary school. Number 2 I lost my virginity in a tent. Number 3 I worked in a call centre when I was in college" She smiled

"Flute" Spencer said without hesitation

"Yeah flute" Aria said

"Flute" Emily said

Harley was looking thoughtfully at the blonde "Call centre..." she said

"How did you know?" Hanna looked at the Australian puzzled

"What? Since when did you play the flute?" Spencer asked shocked

"You know everyone does in elementary" Hanna shrugged

"I think you mean recorder" Aria said

"Yeah that's what I said" Hanna said shaking her head and raising her hands

"Should have realised" said Emily shaking her head

"A recorder is not a flute Hanna" Spencer said unimpressed

"Whatever" Hanna replied "How'd you know?" She looked at Harley

"Good guess" Harley shrugged at the blonde

The women took their shots

"Remind me not to play drinking games with you guys again" Aria said after she had her shot

"It's your go" Harley chuckled

"Right, Number 1 I have been to England. Number 2 I was born premature. Number 3 I actually like vegan food" Aria said

"England" Spencer said

"Vegan food" Harley pulled a face as she said it

"England" Hanna said

"Yeah England" Emily said

"You all have to do shots, I am just short" Aria laughed

The women had their shots

Harley's phone started ringing she pulled it out of her pocket. She smiled warmly.

Emily looked down at Harley's phone, a young woman's face flashed up on the screen with 'Tiffany' as the contact name.

"I have to get this" Harley said as she hit the answer button

"Hey honey. How are you?...I love you too." Harley said into the phone. She got up and walked out of the barn.

"Honey?" Hanna looked at Spencer

"Who is Tiffany?" Emily asked, a knot was forming in her stomach.

"Ask Harley when she comes back in. It's not my place to say" Spencer looked at Emily, she tried to give her a reassuring look.

"Let's stop this game before we all have really bad hangovers in the morning" Aria said trying to cut the tension in the room

"Good idea, who wants some water?" Spencer asked as she walked over to the refrigerator

* * *

The four women were chatting when Harley walked back into the barn. 4 sets of eyes all turned to her

Emily raised an eyebrow at the Australian. The knot was back.

"Sorry, time difference" Harley said as she sat back down on the lounge next to Emily

"Who is Tiffany?" Emily asked in a clipped tone

"I told her she should ask you." Spencer said giving her encouraging smile

Harley gave a weak smile to her cousin. She then turned so she was fully facing Emily. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Tiffany is my stepdaughter" Harley began "I met her mother when Tiffany was 6, she is 19 now. Her mother and I haven't been together for over 4 years. Tiff still calls me Mum. She was just ringing to let me know how her university exams went." She said very calmly looking Emily in the eye

Emily's eyes went wide. The knot in her stomach had disappeared, she had not been expecting that.

Hanna and Aria both looked shocked.

Spencer smiled warmly at her cousin.

"I was going to tell you on our date" Harley chuckled as she scratched the back of her neck "Guess the cats out of the bag now huh?"

"I…Ur…Wow" Emily stuttered out

"Wait, how old are you?" Hanna asked

"33?" Harley shrugged

"You are 4 years older than us, and you have an adult daughter?" Hanna said surprised

"Yep" Harley shrugged again "Her mother is older than me"

"Do you still talk to Tiffany's mother?" Emily asked, she felt a pang of jealousy

"Not really unless it is about Tiff, but now she is in uni I mostly just talk to Tiff" Harley answered honestly

Emily nodded. The jealousy subsided slightly.

"So how did she go in her exams?" Spencer asked

"She thinks she did really well. Won't get the results until later in the term." Harley replied

"What is she studying?" Aria asked

"Law." Harley smirked "With all the arguing she did as a teenager growing up she should make a great lawyer"

Spencer, Harley and Aria laughed

Emily was still processing but turned to Harley when she started laughing

"Do you have any photos of her?" Emily smiled

"Sure" Harley pulled her phone out. She went into a file and clicked on it, she handed her phone to Emily. "She will probably hate me for showing some of these" Harley chuckled "I will make it up to her when her Uni breaks I am going to fly her out here to see me."

"It will be good to meet her" Spencer said "I am sure she can pick Mom and Dad's brains about law."

"She would like that" Harley smiled at her cousin

"She is pretty. Was it hard to leave her?" Emily said as she handed the phone back to Harley.

Harley took a deep breath in, then passed her phone to Aria.

"Yes and no" Harley said "She has moved away for uni so I don't get to see her much anyway. She pushed me to come out here to meet Dad's family"

"That's very mature of her" said Aria she then handed the phone to Hanna.

"Yeah, I think she knew I wouldn't have come if she didn't tell me to go" Harley weakly smiled at Aria

Emily took Harley's hand in her own and gently squeezed it

"So does your grandmother know about Tiffany?" Hanna asked

"I was going to tell her tomorrow" Harley said her eyes went wide she looked at Spencer "Do you think I should tell her?"

"Well she didn't seem to care about you having a girlfriend, so I don't think she will mind" Spencer shrugged

"A girlfriend hey?" Hanna looked at Emily and smirked

"Yep Grandma even hugged Em" Spencer added

Harley looked at Emily.

Emily shrugged "I don't mind being called that, it's nice" She smiled at Harley

Harley let out a breath "Sorry I didn't actually ask you if you were okay with it earlier" She smiled at Emily and blushed

"So you going to make it Facebook official?" Hanna asked "Cause you know it's not true unless it's on Facebook" Hanna said very seriously, she then burst out laughing.

The other women laughed with Hanna

"How about, once I have told Tiffany its official, I will change my status?" Harley looked at Emily then to Hanna, she raised an eyebrow at the blonde

"You told her about me?" Emily looked at Harley surprised

"Well apparently she heard it in my voice that I was happy and started asking questions, I told her I was going on a date. She is probably trying to 'face stalk' you right now" Harley chuckled

"Well then you had better add me as a friend" Emily smiled.

"Me too." Hanna said as she handed Harley's phone back to her

"Alright" Harley said smiling. She clicked on Spencer's profile went through her friends list and sent requests to Emily, Hanna and Aria. All three accepted straight away

Harley's phone chimed, she had a message

 **-She is hot. You should definitely go for her :)- Tiffany**

 **-Thanks xx- Mum H**

 **-I am serious I haven't heard you so happy in ages. You deserve it Mum- Tiffany**

 **-I will talk to you after our date xx- Mum H**

 **-Good luck xx- Tiffany**

Harley laughed and put her phone back in her pocket

"Was that Tiffany?" Emily asked

"Yeah" Harley said

"Well what did she say?" Emily raised an eyebrow at Harley, she was hoping Tiffany approved.

"She said you were 'Hot' and I should go for you" Harley blushed and gave a sheepish look

Emily blushed then smiled

"I told her I will tell her more after our date" Harley added

"Okay" Emily said, she felt relieved.

* * *

Aria yawned "It's getting late, I am going to go to bed"

"Good idea" Spencer said as she too yawned

The women got up and put the shot glasses in the kitchen. Then got ready for bed.

"So… where are we all sleeping?" Hanna looked at Spencer

"Dibs on the couch" Aria said as she laid down with her pillow and blanket. She was out cold within a minute

"Dibs on Emily" Hanna said "Spencer steals the blankets" She laughed

"Told you I would bunk in with you tonight" Harley laughed at Spencer

"Whatever. I don't steal the blankets Hanna" Spencer huffed "And I get the master bedroom. You two can sleep in the other room" Spencer looked at Hanna and Emily

"Cool" Hanna said "It's the one on the left, right?" she said over her shoulder as she walked off down the hallway

"No. It's not" Spencer said chasing after Hanna

Harley giggled "She is so easy to wind up"

"Yeah. Hanna is pretty good at it too" Emily said nodding

"So…" Harley said as she looked at Emily

"So…" Emily replied turning to face Harley

"I haven't scared you off have I?" Harley asked nervously

"Nope" Emily smiled back

"Good" Harley let a breath out

"Goodnight" Harley said quietly then leant down to kiss Emily

Emily was surprised at the kiss but started kissing back once her shock wore off. It was a soft and slow kiss. All the tension seemed to leave her body.

"If you don't come to bed soon, I will take all the blankets" Spencer's voice came from down the hall

The two women broke apart slightly, still holding each other in a hug.

"She doesn't mean that? Does she?" Harley asked Emily

"Yeah, she does hog the blankets and she doesn't like sharing the bed" Emily chuckled

"Great" Harley rolled her eyes "Well goodnight"

"Goodnight" Emily said and stood on her tip toes to kiss Harley again.

They both went into their rooms.

* * *

"Took you long enough" Hanna said

"I was just saying goodnight" Emily had a huge grin on her face. She slipped under the covers.

"So spill" Hanna said turning to Emily

"About?" Emily said coyly

"Well let's start with where you went instead of going to the bathroom?" Hanna shot back

"We went to the gazebo" Emily said and rolled on her side facing Hanna

"And?" Hanna prodded

"We kissed and she asked me out on a date" Emily replied as she grinned

"Is she a good kisser then?" Hanna smiled back

"You ever gone weak at the knees just from a kiss?" Emily asked thinking back to the kiss

"That good huh?" Hanna grinned

"Yeah…" Emily answered somewhat distant

"So when are you going on this date?" Hanna asked

"Tuesday" Emily said

"Why Tuesday?" Hanna looked puzzled

"I don't have to work Tuesday night or Wednesday" She smiled

"Or Wednesday huh?" Hanna raised an eyebrow "Looking at getting lucky?" She wagged both eyebrows

"Goodnight Han" Emily blushed then rolled back onto her back

"Okay fine. You know I will find out anyway" She rolled onto her back "Night Em"

Emily smiled, this morning when she woke up she felt empty, tonight she finally felt happy again. 'Maybe it was fate meeting Harley' she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Don't come over my side of the bed" Spencer said as Harley got into bed

"Don't worry I won't. Emily told me you didn't like sharing a bed" Harley said lightly chuckling

"Good" Spencer said firmly

"So anyway, where is a good place to take Emily out on Tuesday night?" Harley said as she rolled over to face Spencer

"Tuesday night?" Spencer said but kept laying on her back

"Yeah. Emily picked the day" Harley replied

"Well she loves pizza. I would take her to the Italian place that just opened up near the main square" Spencer said this time rolling over to look at Harley

"You really like her don't you?" Spencer said looking her cousin in the eye

"Yeah I do" Harley said softly "I feel like I was supposed to meet her. You know?"

"You seem to make each other happy" Spencer replied

"I feel happy. I was worried about telling her about Tiffany. Thought maybe she didn't want to get involved" Harley said thoughtfully

"I think she thought you had a girlfriend back in Australia and was relieved you didn't" Spencer answered

"Really? Huh?" Harley said "That explains the looks I got from her and Hanna then"

"Yeah…" Spencer said

They both laid quiet for a moment.

"I am glad I agreed to come here tonight. It was really great getting to meet all Dad's relatives. Thank you for encouraging me Spence" Harley said breaking the silence. She leaned over to give Spencer a hug

"You're welcome" Spencer returned the hug "I am glad you are here too"

They broke apart and moved back to their sides of the bed

"Goodnight Spence" Harley said

"Goodnight Harley" Spencer replied

Harley felt like a huge weight had lifted off her shoulders, her family had accepted her and she had a girlfriend. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily woke up refreshed the next morning. She looked around the room then remembered where she was, she smiled. 'I should go and see if Harley is awake' she thought to herself. Hanna was still sound asleep next to her. She got out of bed quietly, she then tiptoed across the hall to where Harley and Spencer were sleeping. The door was slightly ajar so she pushed it a bit more till it was open enough for her to slip through.

She looked at the bed and had to supress a giggle. Spencer had moved right over to Harley's side of the bed and was cuddling her. She pulled out her phone and captured the sleeping cousins. She crept around to Harley's side of the bed.

Harley began to stir. She slowly blinked her eyes looking up at Emily confused. She then felt a slender arm draped over her waist. She followed the arm and saw Spencer laying right on her pillow, she looked back at Emily and smiled.

"Good morning" Harley whispered her voice thick with sleep

"Good morning" Emily whispered back

"Ur…What time is it…?" Spencer muffled into the pillow

"Go back to sleep" Harley said softly as she slid out from under Spencer's arm and got out of bed

"K..." Spencer mumbled and moved into the spot Harley had just moved out of

Harley scraped her hair up and put it into a messy bun. Emily gave Harley a quick kiss on the cheek. Harley smiled took Emily's hand and led her out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Emily asked when they got to the kitchen

"Please" Harley replied "I don't know how to work the machine or I would make it for you" She rubbed her eyes

"No problem" Emily smiled back "How do you take it?"

"Just milk, thanks" Harley said "Where are the cups? I will get them"

"Up there" Emily pointed to the cupboard just to the left of her, as she busied herself with the machine, her back to Harley.

"Here?" Harley said coyly as her left hand reached up to the cupboard but her right hand snaked around Emily's waist

Emily felt a trail of goose bumps start to form everywhere Harley's hand had touched her. Her breath hitched. "Yep" She managed to get out

Harley pulled out 5 cups and placed them on the bench. Never moving her right hand. She then snaked the left one around Emily's waist as she moved to stand behind her and rested her head on Emily's left shoulder.

"This okay?" Harley whispered into Emily's ear

"Yeah. I didn't wake you did I?" Emily asked leaning back in to Harley slightly. 'This feels so right' she thought to herself

"No, I think it was Spencer's snoring in my ear" Harley said softly chuckling

"Why do you think I had dibs on the couch?" Aria's voice came from the lounge area

"Good morning. Coffee?" Emily asked

"Yes please" Aria replied as she sat up on the lounge. She stretched her hands above her head.

"I need to get the milk out" Emily said to Harley, who was still holding her.

"I'll get it" Harley said, she smiled then kissed Emily just behind the ear and moved away to get the milk.

Emily felt goose bumps all down her left side. She missed having the taller woman behind her as soon as she moved away.

Emily finished making the coffees, she picked up her's and Aria's and walked over to the lounges. Harley picked her own up and joined the other women.

"You two seem happy this morning" Aria said after she had a sip of her drink

"I am happy" Emily said as she leaned closer to Harley smiling at Aria

"Me too" Harley said as she wrapped her arm around Emily "Even with having to share a bed with Spencer" She chuckled

"I got photographic evidence that Spencer is the big spoon" Emily giggled and pulled out her phone to show Aria

"Spencer can't deny she is a bed hog now" Aria said as she looked at the photo

"I knew you took a photo" Harley said shaking her head then squeezing Emily gently

"You were asleep how did you know?" Emily asked as she got her phone back, she turned it so Harley could see it. Leaning back into Harley.

"I am a light sleeper" Harley shrugged

"Coffee?" Spencer asked from the kitchen her voice still thick with sleep

"Yeah I just made some" Emily replied

"Good…" Spencer shuffled over to the coffee maker. She poured herself some coffee then sat down with the other women.

"Black coffee huh?" Harley looked at Spencer

"Mmm…" Spencer replied looking into her mug

"You won't get a full sentence out of her till she drinks all that" Aria laughed

"Okay." Harley chuckled "Hanna a late sleeper?" She ignored her cousin and looked at Aria and Emily

"Yeah" Emily said "She probably won't be up for a while"

"So when are you guys going on your date?" Aria asked

"Tuesday" Emily smiled "Where are we going?" She looked over her shoulder at Harley

"Well I was thinking of trying that new Italian place near the main square. Do you like Italian?" Harley replied smoothly

Spencer raised an eyebrow at her cousin, but only Harley saw it.

"Oh I love pizza" Emily beamed

"I heard that place was good" Aria added

"So that's a good choice then?" Harley asked

"Yep" Emily grinned "Can't wait" and kissed Harley's cheek

Spencer smirked at Harley as she took a sip of her coffee. Harley smiled back at her cousin.

"Sounds like you two will have a good time" Aria said "Let me know if the food there is any good"

Spencer finished her coffee and sat the cup down on the coffee table.

"So are we going to wake Hanna up so we can go get some breakfast?" Spencer said looking around the group

"Not it" Both Emily and Aria said at the same time

"I will go" Harley offered gladly, she unwrapped herself from Emily and stood up

"Good luck" Spencer smirked

"How does she have her coffee?" Harley said from the kitchen

"Milk and 2 sugars" Emily said over her shoulder

* * *

Harley made Hanna a coffee and made her way down the hall. She looked in the bedroom to where Hanna was sleeping.

"Good morning sleepy head" Harley softly said

"Mmm" Hanna groaned into the pillow

"I made you a coffee" Harley said kindly

Hanna rolled over and blinked slowly up at Harley. "Go away Spencer" She grumbled

"I'm not Spencer" Harley chuckled

Hanna squinted up at Harley again "Huh?"

"Harley" She pointed to herself "You want to sit up and have your coffee before it gets cold?" She said casually

"Oh right…" Hanna said sitting up taking the coffee from Harley. She took a sip and hummed "Thanks"

"You're welcome" Harley smiled

"Sit down" Hanna said as she moved over to make room

Harley sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Hanna to have more of her drink

"Where is everyone?" Hanna asked breaking the silence

"Sitting in the lounge room" Harley said

Hanna nodded "So where are you taking Emily to?"

"The new Italian place in town" Harley replied

Hanna nodded again "I don't think she has been on a date in a while" She said meeting Harley's eyes with a piercing gaze

"Neither have I" Harley said "I don't intend on hurting her" She looked Hanna in the eye

"Good" the blonde said nodding her head "So where do you work?" She asked changing the subject

"I've managed to pick up some work at the hospital" Harley said letting out the breath she had been holding "What do you do?"

"I design clothes" Hanna said

"You trying to steal my girlfriend?" Emily said from the doorway

Hanna and Harley looked up

"I thought I had better come check what had happened to you when you didn't come back" Emily smiled at Harley

"We were just talking" Hanna said "She is a lot better waking me up than you guys are"

"I figured that when we didn't hear shouting" Emily chuckled

"I've had some practice" Harley smiled and shrugged

"Spencer wants to go get some breakfast soon" Emily said stepping into the room

"Right, well I will leave you guys to get dressed" Harley said as she got up. She kissed Emily on the cheek as she left the room.

"So…How long were you standing there?" Hanna asked

"Long enough" Emily replied getting some clothes out of her bag. She turned and looked at the blonde "Thanks for looking out for me" She smiled

"Hey that's what friends are for right" Hanna smiled

"Yep. Now hurry up and get dressed, Spencer is hungry" She replied

"Okay, okay" Hanna said getting out of bed.

* * *

The 5 women had had their breakfast at The Brew and were standing out on the street

"We will see you guys later in the week" Aria said "Come on Hanna, I have to get home"

"Coming. See you later. Have fun on your date" Hanna said following Aria to her car

"You want a lift home Em?" Spencer asked

"Yeah thanks, Mom dropped me off" Emily replied

Harley opened the passenger side door for Emily to get in the car. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Thanks" Emily said and kissed Harley's cheek as she hopped into the car

Harley got into the back. They made small conversation.

Spencer turned down Emily's street.

"So good luck with your grandmother later" Emily said

"Thanks" Harley replied

"I don't think you can do any wrong" Spencer added catching Harley's eye through the rear view mirror

"Maybe…" Harley shrugged

Spencer pulled into the drive way. Harley jumped out and opened Emily's door and offered her hand to Emily. Emily took Harley's hand and got out of the car. Spencer popped the trunk so Emily could get her bag out. She went to get her bag.

"I can get it" Harley had moved away and got Emily's bag before she could object. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"We need to get back to the house" Spencer said to Harley

"Be nice" Emily chided

"I will be right back" Harley said to Spencer "Promise"

The two women walked up to Emily's front door.

"Well I will see you on Tuesday. What time do you want me to pick you up?" Emily asked

"Is 6:30 an okay time for you?" Harley replied

"6:30 it is. Are you staying at Spencer's parents?" Emily asked

"No, I have a flat near the hospital. I will text you the address" Harley said giving a small smile

"Okay" Emily smiled

Harley leant over and kissed Emily on the lips

The front door opened just as Harley was leaning back from the kiss

"I thought I heard you out here" Mrs Fields said looking at Emily then Harley

Harley went bright red. Emily giggled.

Mrs Fields looked Harley up and down puzzled she was about to say something when Emily cut her off

"Mom, this is Harley"

Harley held her hand out for the older woman to shake "Hello Mrs Fields" She said trying to compose herself.

Mrs Fields shook her hand "Hello Harley"

"Harley is Spencer's cousin" Emily offered

"Well that explains a lot" Mrs Fields said and smiled

"It was nice to meet you ma'am, but I have to go, Spencer is waiting in the car" Harley turned towards the car. Spencer waved.

"I will talk to you later" Harley said as she handed Emily's bag to her and gave her a shy smile

"Yep, talk to you then" Emily replied smiling back

"Bye" Harley said as she made her way back to the car. She got in the passenger seat and her and Spencer waved at Emily and Mrs Fields. Spencer reversed out the drive way and drove off

Mrs Fields cocked an eyebrow at Emily "You seem happy" she said as they made their way inside

"I am happy" Emily replied cheerily

"It wouldn't have to do with Harley would it?" Mrs Fields asked curiously

"Yep" She popped the p

"Care to elaborate?" Mrs Fields prompted

"She asked me out on a date and I said yes" Emily said and bounded up the stairs

* * *

"Oh my god, I am so embarrassed" Harley said putting her face in her hands, once they were out of sight of the Fields house

"That. Was. Hilarious" Spencer said before she burst out laughing

"Yeah, yeah" Harley started laughing too "I felt like a teenager again, almost getting caught by a parent"

Harley's phone chimed

 **-Sorry about my mom-Emily**

 **-That's fine. Spencer thinks it was hilarious-Harley**

 **-It was pretty funny. Can't wait till Tuesday xo-Emily**

 **-Me either. Talk to you later we are almost back at the Hastings xo-Harley**

"Was that Em?" Spencer asked. She had finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah, she thinks it was funny too" Harley said

"So how long are you going to keep opening doors?" Spencer asked raising an eyebrow

"As long as she lets me" Harley replied honestly

* * *

Monday afternoon Emily is sitting at home after work when she hears a knock at the door. She opened the door a delivery man was on the other side.

"Emily Fields?" The man asked

"Yes?" Emily replied

"These are for you" He handed her a bouquet of multi-coloured flowers

"Thankyou" She replied

"Have a good day" He said as he left

Emily found the card in the flowers

 _'_ _Thinking of you' H x_

"They are nice" Mrs Fields said as she came through the door from work

"Yeah" Emily said delighted

"What is the occasion?" Mrs Fields asked

"No reason, the card just says thinking of you" Emily replied she smiled and went to find a vase to put them in.

Emily's phone chimed

 **-I hope you like your surprise :)- Harley**

 **-Yes thank you. I don't think I have ever got flowers delivered before. Are you still at work?- Emily**

 **-You are welcome. I was going to give them to you tomorrow but I couldn't wait. Yes still at work, going to be here for a while. I will call you when I get home :)-Harley**

 **-You are sweet. Ok can't wait ;)-Emily**


	6. Chapter 6

Harley looked up at the clock on the wall at work 5:15. She groaned internally.

Sarah the lab assistant noticed Harley's different demeanour.

"You seem distracted" Sarah said turning towards the doctor "You have a hot date tonight or something?" she bounced her eyebrows

"What, sorry?" Harley asked turning to look at the assistant

"Point proven" Sarah chuckled "So…Who is the lucky guy?"

"Girl actually" Harley replied nonchalantly

"Sorry" Sarah said and gave a small smile

"No worries" Harley smiled "I haven't been on an actual date for a while" she lightly blushed

"You nervous?" Sarah asked intrigued

"A little" Harley replied with a shy smile. She looked up at the clock again 5:20.

"You know what they say a watched clock never moves" Sarah chuckled "I am sure the date will go well, just be yourself" she gave a small smile

"Thanks" Harley smiled back

* * *

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Hanna asked excitedly. She was laying on the bed in Emily's room

"Well I was thinking this" Emily held up a black dress

"No not that. What else have you got?" Hanna asked getting up off the bed to look through the wardrobe

"I don't know" Emily sat down on the bed and ran her hand through her hair

"Hey that's what I am here for" Hanna said looking at Emily. She then continued looking through the wardrobe

"Thanks Han" Emily gave a small smile

"I think you should wear this, with… these shoes" Hanna held up the outfit she had picked out. "Leave your hair down" she smiled

"You sure?" Emily asked

"Em I do this for a living" Hanna said as she rolled her eyes "Trust me"

"Thanks" Emily replied

"You're welcome. Just remember to have fun tonight and just be yourself" Hanna said "Now hurry up and get ready. You don't want to keep your knight waiting" she winked

* * *

Emily double checked the address on her phone. 'Yep right address.' She put her phone away 'It's just Harley, just knock on the door. It will be fine' she said to herself 'you can do this' she smoothed out her dress and knocked on the door.

Harley opened the door, her throat went dry as she looked at Emily. Emily was wearing a deep blue strapless dress that stopped just above her knee. It showed off all her curves in all the right ways. She had a pair of black heels and matching clutch to complete her outfit. Her hair was out and she had put it into loose curls. She had smoky eye makeup and a nude lipstick on.

Harley was still standing there staring.

"Hey" Emily said blushing under Harley's gaze

"Hey" Harley finally managed to make her brain and mouth work "You look…Stunning…"

"You're not so bad yourself" Emily flirted looking Harley up and down

Harley had a pale purple tailored fitted shirt with the top 3 buttons undone it showed a small hint of cleavage. The fitted black slacks she had on were matched with shiny black dress shoes. She had put her hair half up and half down it settled on her shoulders. She had a small hint of dark eyeliner.

"Come in, I just need to put my other cufflink in" Harley blushed slightly then stepped aside to let Emily in

Emily stepped into Harley's flat. Harley closed the door softly behind her. All Emily's nervousness left her. Emily then turned grabbed Harley by the shirt and crashed their lips together with more force than she meant to. Harley was caught off guard and stumbled back into the door Emily still kissing her. Harley regained her composure and returned the kiss, the kiss quickly becoming passionate. Harley's hands wandered up and down Emily's sides. They broke apart when they needed air.

"Thank you" Emily breathed out

"For?" Harley panted she was still stunned

"The flowers" Emily said and smiled

"No worries" Harley grinned

"You have a little…" Emily reached up and wiped the smudged lipstick off the corner of Harley's lip with her thumb

"Thanks…Umm…cufflink it's in my room, make yourself at home" she kissed Emily on the cheek and walked to the bedroom.

Emily looked around the lounge room. It was simply decorated, a few books on a shelf, there was a photo of Tiffany next to the TV. She noticed a motorbike helmet sitting on the coffee table. She walked over to look at it. Harley walked back out of her room.

"When you said bike, I thought you were talking about a pushbike" Emily flirted cocking an eyebrow at Harley

"Want me to take you for a ride one day?" Harley flirted back raising her eyebrows

"You a good rider?" Emily replied stepping closer to Harley

"Yeah I am." Harley replied. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Really?" Emily stepped closer "Might have to take you up on your offer" she raised an eyebrow

"Sure" Harley said her heartbeat was increasing "But if we don't get moving soon we are going to be late for dinner" She blushed

"Right dinner" Emily said she kissed Harley on the cheek then stepped back as she blushed too "Let's go"

Harley grabbed her jacket on the way out of the door. She walked around to the driver's car door and opened it for Emily.

"Thank you" Emily smiled as she got into the car. Harley closed the door and got into the passenger side. Emily started the car then leant over and took Harley's hand and interlaced their fingers. They stayed that way until they made it to the restaurant.

* * *

Emily found a parking spot.

"Wait there, I will get your door" Harley smiled, she hopped out and opened Emily's door.

"You really know how to treat a girl" Emily quipped as she got out

"Lady" Harley replied with a grin, she offered her elbow to Emily.

Harley opened the door of the restaurant and let Emily enter before her.

"Table under the name Harley" she said to the hostess

"Right this way" she replied

She led the pair to a semi secluded table.

"Thank you" Harley said to the hostess

Harley pulled out Emily's chair. Emily smiled then sat down.

Emily looked around at the restaurant she noticed a familiar face. 'Great...' she thought to herself 'Why does she have to be here?' The blonde in question noticed Emily and gave her a mischievous smirk. Harley followed Emily's gaze and noticed the blonde and the man she was sitting with, she didn't say anything.

A waiter approached them with two menus. "I will give you a moment to decide. Can I take your drink order?"

"I will just have a lemonade thank you" Emily said

"Lemonade too thank you" Harley said to the waiter

"Certainly. Won't be long" He said and left

"So what looks good to you?" Harley asked over her menu

"Hmm… The gourmet pizzas look interesting" Emily said looking at her menu

"Pick whatever you think looks good" Harley said and smiled

"Do you like spicy food?" Emily asked

"Yeah I don't mind spicy, I pretty much eat anything" Harley shrugged

"How about the Fire Breather?" Emily asked looking up

"I was looking at that too" Harley chuckled "Do you want to get two different flavours to share?"

"Sure" Emily replied

"What about the Chef's Special?" Harley asked

"Yep, sounds good" Emily gave a small smile

"Your drinks" The waiter placed the drinks down on the table "Are you ready to order?"

"Can we have a Fire Breather and a Chef's Special pizza please?" Harley asked

"Certainly, it will be out shortly" The waiter said and left

Emily took a sip of her drink and glanced back at the blonde. The blonde winked at Emily. Harley noticed but ignored it. She figured Emily would tell her in her own time.

"So how was work today?" Harley asked after she had a sip of her drink

"Hmm…Oh good the younger kids are starting to be able to move away from the edge of the pool now" Emily said somewhat distracted

"So how many kids are in each class?" Harley asked again trying to keep the conversation going

"5 with the younger kids, 8 with the older ones. How was your day?" Emily said 'You are here with Harley ignore her' she thought to herself.

"Good. It wasn't as busy as yesterday, we caught up with the weekend backlog, I am glad I have tomorrow off" Harley gave a small smile.

"That's good" Emily said and smiled back. She then noticed the blonde approaching their table out of the corner of her eye.

"Emily how nice to see you" the blonde said in a sickly sweet voice

Harley looked up at the blonde then at Emily. Emily shot her an apologetic smile then turned to the blonde.

"Alison" She said in a clipped tone

"So what brings you here?" Alison flirted ignoring Harley

"I am on a date" She said bluntly "With my girlfriend" She pointed across at Harley

"You look familiar" Alison said to Harley with a smile still across her face.

"Probably because I work with your friend" Harley responded looking over Alison's shoulder and smiling at her work colleague giving a small wave. He waved back.

Alison looked taken aback for a second before her smile came back across her face. Emily noticed Alison's mask slip and brushed her knee lightly against Harley's under the table.

"So you work at the hospital. You a nurse?" Alison asked flippantly

"No she is a Doctor" Emily answered as she leaned over and took Harley's hand in her own, and smiled a fake smile at the blonde.

Alison's smile faltered again, but was quickly replaced.

"Our meal is here and if you don't mind I would to eat it while it is still hot" Harley said giving a tight lipped smile at the blonde and giving her a slight glare.

Alison turned to Emily "See you another time then" and walked off winking over her shoulder as she left.

The waiter placed their pizza's down on the table and left

Harley chuckled "I take it she is a jealous ex?" nodding her head in Alison's direction

"Something like that" Emily said looking down at the table "Sorry" she swirled the straw in her drink.

"Hey, it's not your fault she came over here" Harley said taking Emily's hand and giving it a light squeeze

Emily looked up at Harley and smiled "Thanks. So you know her date?"

"Not well, he is an x-ray tech up at the hospital" Harley shrugged and gave a small smile

Emily giggled "That explains a lot then"

"Yep." Harley softly laughed

"Well this looks good" Emily said, her attention focused on Harley.

"I am starving let's eat" Harley smiled

* * *

They had eaten most of the pizza and had been laughing and having a good time after the awkward encounter earlier.

"So what type of movies are you into?" Harley asked as she reached for her drink

"My favourite is horror" Emily replied smiling

"So you like horror movies huh? Have you ever seen Wolf Creek?" Harley asked smiling

"No never heard of it" Emily said interested

"It's Australian based loosely on real killers. I have it on DVD if you want to watch it sometime?" Harley said looking at Emily

"Well I don't have to work tomorrow either, we could watch it tonight maybe?" Emily said hopefully

"Sure, sounds good" Harley smiled warmly. She brushed her knee lightly against Emily's.

The waiter came back to the table "Would you like to see our dessert menu?"

Harley looked at Emily "Want to split something?"

"Sure" Emily said smiling

"Could we please have the rest of this pizza put into a container?" Harley asked the waiter as she took the menu

"Sure, I will take it now and be back to get your order" He smiled and left

"What would you like?" Harley passed the menu to Emily

"Hmm…the tiramisu looks good" Emily looked at Harley

"Sounds good to me" Harley smiled

"Are you ready to order?"

"Could we please have a tiramisu to share?" Harley asked

"Certainly" The waiter smiled and left. He came back quickly with the dessert, placed it on the table and left.

"Good choice" Harley said after having a spoonful

"I agree" Emily said after swallowing her own spoonful

They stood up to leave after they had finished and Harley had finalised the bill. Harley put her hand on Emily's lower back and gently guided Emily out of the restaurant. Emily shivered when they got outside, Harley took her jacket that was draped over her arm and held it out for Emily.

"Here" she said "You are cold"

"Thank you" Emily said slipping her arms into the jacket

Harley just smiled when she turned around. Emily leant in and gave her a kiss, Harley kissed her back. Alison and her date came out and saw them kissing. Harley and Emily broke apart and started walking to the car arm in arm. Harley turned and looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Alison for a few seconds. Alison's jaw clenched. Harley opened Emily's door and closed it gently when Emily was in the car. Emily took Harley's hand in her own and they drove towards Harley's flat.

* * *

They made their way inside Harley's flat.

"Would you like something to drink?" Harley asked Emily as she put the left over pizza in the fridge.

"Tea please, just white" She smiled as she stood in the kitchen doorway

"No problem" Harley said and busied herself with the electric kettle

Emily came up behind Harley and wrapped her arms around Harley's waist. With the extra height her heels gave her she could rest her head on Harley's shoulder.

"Hey" Harley said looking sideways at Emily

"Hey" Emily responded moving her hand slowly over Harley's abs that twitched under her touch "I had a good time tonight"

Harley shuddered at Emily's touch, she turned the kettle on and turned around in the shorter woman's arms. "I am glad" She leant in and started kissing Emily slowly moving her hands up to Emily's hips. Emily depend the kiss exploring the taller woman's mouth with her tongue. Harley moaned softly into the kiss. Hearing Harley moan sent a jolt down to Emily's core. The kettle clicked off. Harley leant back.

"Tea?" She panted her blue eyes had turned darker

"Sure" Emily said her eyes dark with desire, she made no attempt to move.

Harley chuckled she kissed Emily on the lips and turned around in her arms. Emily hummed as she felt Harley's abs again stroking her hand up and down slowly.

Emily rubbing her abs was distracting but she managed to make the tea.

"Would you like to watch the movie?" Harley asked breathing slightly ragged

"Yeah okay" Emily said letting go of Harley's waist picking up her cup. Harley turned the light off in the kitchen.

Harley reached down and interlaced their fingers together and led them over to the lounge room. They put their cups down on the coffee table Emily sat down and took her heels off. Harley moved over to the TV and put the disk in the player. She subtly put the photo of Tiffany face down, she turned and smiled at Emily before sitting down and kicking her shoes off. She took her cufflinks out and sat them on the table, she held out her arm for Emily to slide closer to her. Emily slid in to Harley's side resting her head on Harley's chest and a hand on her middle. Harley wrapped her arm around Emily and pushed play.

"You going to protect me from the scary bits?" Harley whispered playfully in Emily's ear

"Sure" Emily flirted looking up

"This movie was a gift from my friends before I left. I think they thought I would get home sick" she chuckled

"You have weird friends" Emily laughed

"Just Australian warped humour" Harley laughed

They settled in and started watching the movie. Emily's hand tracing random patterns on Harley's abs, listening to the steady beat of Harley's heart. Harley was rubbing absentmindedly up and down Emily's side. She jumped when the villain caused a victim to scream on the screen.

Emily giggled "You weren't joking when you said you were scared were you?" she heard the other woman's heartrate increase.

"No" Harley responded slightly embarrassed. She took a breath, trying to get her heart rate down.

Emily sneakily undid a button on Harley's shirt and slipped her hand inside. Harley jumped slightly then calmed down when she realised it was Emily. She kissed Emily on the head as a silent encouragement, Her heart rate slowed.

Emily started moving her hand up and down on Harley's skin. Harley felt like her skin was on was on fire, her heartrate started increasing for a different reason. A dull throb started between her legs. Her abs started to twitch at Emily's touch. Emily let out a sigh.

Harley turned slightly and warped her other arm around Emily. Emily leant up and started kissing up Harley's neck to her jaw. Harley's breath hitched, she felt Emily smirk against her skin. Emily nipped Harley's earlobe. Harley turned and captured Emily's lips. Emily took her hand out of the shirt and moved it up to Harley's shoulder, gently pushing her so she laid her back down on the lounge. Emily moved so she was straddling Harley, her dress bunched up near her hips, placing her hands either side of the Australian's head.

"Hi" Harley said when Emily had finished moving

"Hi" Emily said in a sultry tone. Capturing Harley's lips again, Emily ground down slightly onto Harley's abs. The kiss became heated.

Harley moved her hands up to Emily's hips pulling her down more. Emily let out a gasp.

Emily pulled back from the kiss and looked down into Harley's eyes. There was hardly any blue left in them.

"Are you okay?" Harley panted looking up into Emily's dark brown eyes. Her own eyes softened slightly.

"Yeah… I just haven't done this in a while…" Emily blushed and looked away

Harley moved one hand up to Emily's cheek turning her face gently so she could look into her eyes.

"Hey" Harley said softly, moving so that she could sit up. Emily still sitting on her lap. "It's okay. I haven't either" she softly smiled at the raven haired woman, her voice full of concern.

Emily moved her arms around Harley's neck, and continued looking her in the eye.

"It's okay if you don't want this to go any further…" Harley said gently

"No…it's not that." Emily blushed "It's just kissing you has made me…"

"Close?" Harley offered her own cheeks heating up.

Emily nodded embarrassed.

Harley leaned forward so she could whisper into Emily's ear. "You aren't the only one" she husked softly. Then leant back to look at Emily. Emily's eyes went wide at the admission. Emily surged forward capturing Harley's lips in a bruising kiss. They both moaned when their tongues met. They broke apart to suck in a much needed breath.

"Do you want to move this to the bedroom?" Harley asked looking her in the eye.

"Yeah" Emily breathed out, she went to move off Harley's lap. Harley moved her hands to Emily's thighs to stop her. She turned the TV off, movie long forgotten. Emily looked at her puzzled.

"Hold on" Harley winked at Emily, she moved her hands to under Emily's thighs, shuffled forward on the lounge and stood up in one smooth motion. Emily locked her ankles around behind Harley's back her arms still draped around the taller woman's neck.

"Impressive" Emily said raising an eyebrow, surprised that Harley didn't seem to be struggling.

"Thank you" Harley smiled. Emily leant down and kissed her. Harley made her way to the bedroom, flicking off the light on her way past. The bedside lamp was on in the bedroom. She walked over to the bed, to Emily's surprise Harley turned and sat down on the bed. Harley reached around to Emily's zipper.

"May I?" Harley asked her hand still on the zip.

"Yes" Emily answered then started kissing Harley's neck.

Harley slowly unzipped Emily's dress, her fingers brushing down her skin. Emily's breath caught in her throat when Harley got to the bottom of the zip. She stood up letting her dress pool at her feet, leaving her standing in a matching set of black silk strapless bra and underwear. She looked at Harley with hooded eyes. Harley's eyes went wide, she felt more wetness pool between her legs. Emily straddled Harley's lap again wrapping her arms around her neck.

"You are gorgeous" Harley said looking into Emily's eyes, she then started kissing up Emily's neck slowly. Emily moved her head to the side exposing more of her neck to Harley.

"You are wearing too many clothes" Emily said between ragged breaths.

"Maybe… You should do something about it..." Harley said between kisses

Emily didn't have to be told twice, she moved her hands down and undid the buttons on Harley's shirt and pushed it over her shoulders. Harley wriggled her arms out of the shirt and tossed it carelessly to the floor.

"Can I?" Emily said reaching around to the clasp on Harley's white soft cotton bra.

"Yes" Harley nodded

With a flick of her wrist the bra came undone. Emily slowly peeled it down Harley's muscular arms and tossed it in the direction of her shirt. Emily sat back a little to look over Harley's uncovered torso, she bit her bottom lip. Harley smiled then wrapped her arms under Emily's thighs and then pulled them further on to the bed. Emily placed a leg either side of Harley's laying down on top of her. Harley snaked her arms around Emily. Emily licked her lips then leant down, they kissed again exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. They started lightly grinding into each other. Both softly groaning into the kiss. Harley wanted to feel more skin contact but still had her pants on, she rolled them over hovering slightly above the other woman. Emily understood the silent request and undid Harley's belt pulling it through all the loops in one motion, she dropped it onto the floor, she then undid Harley's fly and pushed the pants down as far as she could reach. Harley kicked them and her socks off the rest of the way.

"I think you have more clothes on than me" Harley said still hovering above Emily, her muscles tense.

Emily looked up at her and said "Well what are you going to do about it?" and smiled a seductive smile.

Harley shifted her weight to her right arm, snaked her left behind Emily's back and unclasped her bra. She picked the bra up with her left hand and dropped it off the bed. Once the bra hit the floor she lowered herself carefully onto Emily placing one thigh between Emily's.

They both gasped as their uncovered breasts brushed together. Emily wrapped her arms around Harley's back and pulled her down harder on top of herself. They clashed lips again, the kiss becoming quickly heated. Harley slipped her leg up flush with Emily's centre, she could feel the other woman's wetness on her thigh, she flexed her muscle. Emily ground down on to Harley's thigh when she felt the other woman's muscle flex looking for some relief. Harley ground down on Emily's thigh looking for her own relief. Emily shifted her leg up higher into Harley. The fell into a steady rhythm for a minute.

Emily's head fell back onto the pillow, she could feel the coil deep within her was about to snap. Harley looked down at the woman beneath her. Emily's breaths had become irregular, she knew the other woman was close so she pressed her leg slightly harder into the tanner woman. That caused Emily's coil to snap. Emily let out a moan, she felt a rush of wetness pool out of her. Hearing and watching Emily come undone caused Harley to have her own wave of pleasure wash over her. She let out a moan of her own and collapsed down on to Emily, she rolled off Emily onto her back to catch her breath. They both looked at each other and started to giggle.

"I guess it has been awhile" Harley said though laboured breaths

"Yeah" Emily breathed.

She recovered somewhat and rolled half on top of Harley. Her eyes still dark with desire. She started to kiss down the taller woman's neck. When she found a spot that made Harley's breath hitch she started to suck lightly. Harley let out another soft moan. Emily smirked and continued to suck harder on the spot. Her hand slid slowly over Harley's abs, she then changed direction up towards Harley's breast she cupped it with her palm, enjoying the weight of it in her hand. She stopped sucking on Harley's neck and slowly kissed her way down to the other breast.

Harley raised her head to watch Emily. They locked eyes as Emily got to her nipple. Emily stuck her tongue out and licked it making it instantly start to go hard. She quirked and eyebrow then took the nipple into her mouth and sucked it lightly, her other hand pinching the other nipple softly. Harley's eyelids fluttered but she kept her eyes focused on Emily's. Emily smirked then sucked and pinched harder. Harley's eyes rolled back, she bought the arm under Emily out and dragged her nails lightly down Emily's back.

Emily shivered to Harley's touch but she was determined to make the taller woman come first. She let go of the nipple with a pop and moved over to the other one sucking it hard then letting it go. She then kissed down Harley's abs cocking an eyebrow when she reached Harley's soaked underwear. Harley lifted her hips so Emily could remove the last piece of clothing. Emily dragged them down Harley's long muscular legs and tossed them on the floor, she then settled between Harley's legs. She started kissing Harley's left knee, slowly making her way up the inside of her thigh. She stopped when she saw the ink and pulled back looking at the rest of Harley's tattoo. Harley got up on her elbows to see why Emily had stopped.

Harley's tattoo was of different coloured flowers on a stem that started just above her knee that wrapped around her upper thigh stopping at her hip bone.

"You know there is one on the other leg too right" Harley quipped in a playful tone

"What?" Emily said, she didn't realise she was staring

Harley nodded to her other leg. Emily looked over to where Harley had nodded. It had a colourful phoenix rising from a pile of ash near her knee, its wings wrapping round her thigh, its beak near her other hip.

Emily looked up at Harley and smiled "Sorry"

"It's fine. I don't mind." She smiled "No one has seen the phoenix before, its new" the Australian blushed

"How new?" Emily looked down at it again then back up at Harley

"About 12 month's" Harley looked sheepish and gave a crooked smile

Emily just smiled and nodded then bent down and kissed the tattoo tenderly. Kissing up the inside of that thigh, she slowly made her way towards Harley's core. She breathed in Harley's scent, it sent a jolt down to her own centre. She gently blew across Harley's folds. Harley let out a small whimper. Emily took a long lick through Harley's folds savouring the taste. She found Harley's clit and flicked it with her tongue. Harley's hips bucked. When she sucked it Harley's hips rolled. She kept sucking on it and flicking it with her tongue. Bringing one arm up to hold Harley's hips still

"Fuck" Harley groaned out. Emily looked up and locked eyes with Harley again.

"Shit" she hissed out. One hand griping the bed sheet the other becoming tangled in dark hair

Emily hummed at the affect she was causing. Harley pulled lightly on her hair.

Harley's abs and legs started twitching. Harley could feel the coil at the base of her spine winding tighter and tighter.

"Fuck Em" she let out, panting hard.

Emily could tell the other woman was close to the edge so she slid one finger into Harley's opening. It was dripping wet, Emily let go of her clit and licked around near her finger then back up to the bundle of nerves sucking on it again, she added another finger and started to piston them.

"Oh God" Harley moaned. Letting go of the bed sheet and draping that arm across her eyes, her other hand remaining in Emily's hair. Her breathing becoming irregular, her hips rolling with Emily's thrusts.

Emily could feel Harley's internal muscles clamping down on her fingers, she curled them into a come-hither motion finding the bumpy ridge making sure the pads of her fingers hit it with every thrust.

"Em…" Harley strangled out as she came undone around Emily's fingers. Her back arched off the bed, the hand in Emily's hair gripped a little tighter but not enough to hurt. Harley felt the coil snap harder than it had in a long time. Every nerve in her body felt like it was ringing radiating from her centre, she could hear her rapid heartbeat in her ears.

Emily felt a slight gush hit her hand but kept going until Harley's muscles relaxed and her back went limp. She removed her hand wiped it on the bedspread then slowly kissed her way back up to Harley's mouth. Harley kissed her passionately tasting herself on Emily's tongue, her breaths still ragged.

"Hi" Emily said when Harley finally opened her eyes

"Wow!" Harley replied breathing hard with a lopsided grin

Emily giggled.

Harley rolled them over "Your turn" she said grinning, she kissed Emily along her jaw. She kissed down Emily's neck she got to her collar bone and Emily gasped. Harley lightly sucked on the point that made her gasp. Emily groaned and rolled her hips looking for some friction. Harley slipped her hand down cupping Emily's mound. Realising there was still a silk barrier, she kissed her way down Emily's body swirling her tongue over her nipples as she shifted further down the bed.

"May I?" Harley asked holding the elastic waist band

Emily nodded and lifted her hips. Harley slid the soaking silk down Emily's long smooth legs and tossed it over her shoulder.

"You really are beautiful" Harley said looking over Emily's naked body adoringly.

Harley moved between Emily's legs. She kissed up from her knee towards Emily's centre. Emily was writhing with anticipation. Harley took a long lick, savouring the taste that was unique to Emily. She licked again pressing harder with her tongue this time. Emily grabbed Harley's hair pulling up slightly. Harley took the hint and found the bundle of nerves and sucked softly.

"Shit" Emily hissed. Her other hand reaching for something to hold onto. Harley extended one arm up grabbing Emily's hand interlocking their fingers and giving a slight squeeze grounding Emily.

She could feel Emily's thighs tightening around her head. With her other hand she slowly entered her with one finger pumping it slowly.

"Fuck… more" Emily grunted out. Harley added another finger, never breaking rhythm.

"Yes" Emily hissed squeezing Harley's hand harder. The pressure deep within her increasing, her breaths becoming ragged, her toes started curling.

Harley increased the pressure on Emily's clit and wiggled her fingers when she pushed into her. She found the raised ridged and made sure she hit it with every stroke.

"Harl…" Emily screamed as she came undone. She couldn't finish the word, her eyes slammed shut, stars burst behind closed eyelids. She felt a rush from her core to the tips of her toes and fingers and back again. Her back arched high off the bed.

Harley kept up the pace till the other woman stopped clamping down as hard on her fingers. She removed her mouth but left her fingers in place, she kissed her way back up to Emily's mouth. Emily kissed her enjoying her own taste on her girlfriend's tongue.

Harley started pumping her fingers again. Emily threw her head back onto the pillow, her eyes slamming shut. Harley felt Emily's inner walls start to clench again. She started to suck on the spot on Emily's collar bone she had been working on before. Emily started writhing beneath Harley. The pressure was building again quickly, she grabbed onto Harley's muscular shoulders and dug her nails in. Harley hummed at the pain.

She moved so she could watch Emily's face, her hand never stopping pumping.

"Open your eyes" Harley whispered

Emily opened her eyes, Harley's blue eyes staring down at her. Harley pressed down onto Emily's clit with her thumb. That caused the dam inside Emily to burst, she came hard, another gush of moisture coming out of her. She sucked in a sharp breath, her nails digging deep into Harley's shoulders. Their eyes remained locked. When she came down off her high she swatted weakly at Harley's unrelenting hand and finally looked away.

"Too…much" Emily panted out

Harley removed her hand wiped it on the bedspread then wrapped it around Emily.

"It's okay, I got you" Harley said softly into Emily's ear.

Emily turned her head and smiled a lazy smile at Harley. Enjoying just being held. They stayed like that in a comfortable silence for a while.

* * *

"Do you want to stay the night?" Harley asked softly when Emily shivered

"Yeah" Emily replied, she didn't feel like moving.

"Do you want something to sleep in?"

"If you don't mind" Emily said giving a small smile

Harley got up off bed and pulled out 2 tee-shirts out of a draw, she held them up for Emily.

Emily pointed to the one in Harley's right hand. Harley handed it to Emily, pulling the other shirt over her own head.

"Boxers or pants?" Harley asked looking back into the draw

"Boxers thanks" Emily smiled she stood up and pulled Harley's offered clothes on. They were a little big but they were comfortable.

Harley had got dressed and pulled the blankets back on the bed.

"Which side do you sleep on?" Harley asked looking at Emily

"Doesn't matter" Emily smiled and hopped in the side she was closer to.

Harley turned off the bedside lamp, hopped in the other side pulled the blankets up and slid over to Emily. Emily put her head on Harley's shoulder and draped one arm over Harley's waist. Harley wrapped her arms around Emily.

"This is nice" Emily said after they had stopped moving

"Yeah" Harley said softly

Emily turned slightly and captured Harley's lips. They kissed slowly and deeply. They eventually broke apart.

"Goodnight Harley" Emily breathed out

"Goodnight Emily" Harley kissed Emily's head.

They both fell into a deep sleep wrapped around each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily woke up first. She was laying on her side with an arm draped over her, she remembered the night before and she smiled. She started rubbing up and down the arm gently.

Harley's breathing changed, she pulled Emily in closer to her chest.

"Good morning" Harley croaked out her voice gravely from sleep. She kissed the back of Emily's neck.

"Good morning" Emily said running her fingers down Harley's forearm.

"How long have you been awake?" Harley asked her voice not as gravely as before

"Like a minute before you" Emily replied she rolled over to face Harley

"What do you want to do today?" Harley asked smiling at the raven haired woman in her arms

"Well I have one idea..." Emily said cocking an eyebrow before leaning in for a kiss.

Half an hour later they both collapsed back down on to the pillows breathing heavily.

"Good idea" Harley chuckled through heavy breathing

"Yeah" Emily chuckled as well. She rolled over and looked at Harley.

"I could get used to this" Emily said rubbing her hand up and down Harley's naked torso.

"Yeah" Harley smiled "Me too"

They laid quietly for a moment. They heard rain start to fall against the window.

"Can we just stay in your flat today?" Emily asked "I really feel like having you all to myself" she traced random patterns over Harley's middle with her fingers.

"Sure. I like being with just you too." Harley kissed the top of Emily's head "Do you want some breakfast?"

Emily's stomach growled.

"I take that as a yes" Harley laughed, she untangled herself from Emily, got out of bed and grabbed the tee-shirt and boxers she had worn the night before and put them back on. She turned and looked at Emily still laying on the bed. "How about I make us some bacon and eggs?"

"Sounds good" Emily said she got out of bed and put the shirt and boxers back on.

They finished breakfast and had settled on the couch.

"Want to finish watching the movie?" Harley asked

"You're not going to get scared again are you?" Emily giggled

"No promises" Harley shrugged and chuckled

Harley started the movie. Emily's head resting against her chest.

"When do you want to go on a second date?" Emily pondered rubbing her hand over Harley's middle.

"Whenever you do. It's your choice remember" Harley said and kissed the top of Emily's head

"How about on Saturday?" Emily said looking up

"Sounds good." Harley said and smiled.

* * *

"So do people really talk like that in Australia?" Emily asked when the movie had finished.

"Some do. Mainly it seems to be people that don't live in the capital cities" Harley shrugged

"You don't talk like that" Emily said "Did you grow up in a capital city?"

"No. We moved around with Dad's work. We lived mostly in mining towns when I was little. When I was in year 7. I think it is equivalent of your first year junior high. I went to boarding school till I finished year 12. It made it easier to stay at the one school" Harley smiled

"So you lived in a dorm?" Emily asked intrigued

"Yep until year 11. Then we only had to share with one other student." Harley replied "What about you, did you always live here?"

"Dad was in the National Guard we moved around a bit when I was younger until we moved here when I started high school. I lived with Hanna and her mom for a while when my mom moved down to Texas to be with Dad" Emily said

"That would have been interesting, living with Hanna" Harley said "Is that why you guys are so close?"

"Yeah it was interesting" Emily smiled at the memory "I guess it did make our friendship stronger"

Harley smiled "You want to watch something else? I have Netflix. Pick whatever you want. I will make us a cuppa" she handed the remote to Emily and stood up.

"Cuppa?" Emily looked up puzzled

"Cup of tea or coffee?" Harley clarified "Aussie's shorten most words" she shrugged.

Emily smiled "Coffee please"

"No worries" Harley winked and walked off to the kitchen.

Emily flicked through Harley's most recently watched list and giggled. Most of the list was documentaries with a few action movies, a couple of horror and the odd comedy scattered through.

"What are you laughing at?" Harley poked her head in the lounge room

"You wouldn't know that you and Spencer didn't grow up together" Emily said over her shoulder

Harley walked back in to see what Emily was talking about. "What do you mean?" she asked curious, standing behind the lounge.

"You both like documentaries" Emily looked up and smiled

"Oh. I didn't know she liked them too" Harley smiled and blushed slightly.

"I think that was all she watched as a teenager" Emily smiled

"I do watch some movies" Harley looked back at the TV. Then down at Emily.

"I was just curious to what you were into" Emily looked back up and smiled

"You were?" Harley smiled, she leant down and kissed Emily on the lips.

* * *

They spend the day cuddled on the lounge watching all different movies, talking and making out. They ate the leftover pizza for lunch. It stopped raining in the early afternoon.

It got to 5:00.

"I had better go" Emily said disappointed "I have to teach an early swimming lesson in the morning then I start work at the bar at 6 till closing"

Harley nodded "What time do you close?"

"12" Emily said

"I am working the evening shift I start at 4 and finish at 12, if you wanted to stop by on your way home?" Harley asked nervous but hopeful.

Emily smiled "I might just take you up on your offer" she kissed Harley

"I hope so" Harley smiled

They said their goodbyes and Emily left.

* * *

As Emily got closer to her house she noticed Hanna's car parked out the front of her house.

She hopped out of the car and walked over to Hanna.

"Those do not look like your clothes" Hanna raised an eyebrow looking Emily up and down. Emily had borrowed a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt that had 'The University of Sydney' across the front. She and Harley also had the same size foot so she had borrowed a pair of high top sneakers as well.

Emily just smiled and blushed lightly.

"Wait… Are you just getting home now?" Hanna almost squealed

"Maybe…" Emily said coyly "You want to come in?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Duh that's why I am here. I want all the details" Hanna replied

They made their way inside and up to Emily's room.

"So spill" Hanna said sitting on the bed

"Well to start with the outfit you picked out made Harley speechless" Emily blushed

"I told you to trust me" Hanna smiled

"Alison was at the restaurant when we got there"

"Really" Hanna said "What did she do?"

"She came over I think to cause trouble, but Harley just brushed her off. It was so funny the look on Alison's face" Emily giggled at the thought

"I wish I could have seen it" Hanna said smiling

"After that the rest of the night was wonderful" Emily said as a huge smile crossed her face

"So your knight swept you off your feet then?" Hanna chuckled

"She opened all the doors, pulled my chair out, gave me her jacket when I was cold, I don't think anyone has ever been so considerate" Emily gushed

"I take it today was good as well" Hanna said raising an eyebrow

"We just cuddled and watched movies all day" Emily shrugged

"So how was _it_?" Hanna asked poking the hickey on Emily's collar bone "Does she really have tattoo's on her thighs?"

Emily blushed "Yes she does."

Hanna just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"It was good, _really_ good" Emily said smiling a wide smile. Knowing Hanna wouldn't stop asking questions.

"So when are you seeing her again?" Hanna said raising her eyebrows

"Tomorrow after work" Emily smiled

"That good huh?" Hanna smirked

Emily blushed again

"I am really happy for you Em" Hanna said "It's good to see you happy and back to your old self"

"Thanks Han" Emily replied cheerfully.

* * *

Spencer heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Harley"

"Hey Spence"

"Come in" Spencer moved aside to let her cousin in

"Date go well" Spencer raised an eyebrow

"Yep." Harley smiled tucking her motorbike helmet under her arm more

"Good" Spencer said sitting down on the lounge

Harley sat down put her helmet down on the floor, then looked down at her hands.

"You going to tell me about it?" Spencer prompted

"Should I be worried about Alison?" Harley asked.

Spencer looked at her puzzled.

"She was at the restaurant with a date" Harley clarified "She came over and started flirting with Emily, but I kind of brushed her off" she looked worryingly at Spencer.

Spencer burst out laughing. "Please tell me how you did that"

Harley looked relieved slightly "She ignored me until Emily pointed out that she was there with me calling me her girlfriend. Alison said I looked familiar but I just said it's because I worked with her _friend_ and waved at her date." She shrugged "She asked if I was a nurse, Emily told her that I am a Doctor. I then said that our dinner was there and would like to eat it while it was still hot"

Spencer was nodding and smirking

"We kissed outside the restaurant Alison and her date came out and saw us." Harley said sheepishly

"I wouldn't worry about her too much." Spencer said patting her cousin's knee

"I trust Emily" Harley said meeting her cousins eyes "Just something is off about Alison"

"Yeah" Spencer said "So how did the rest of the night go?"

"Really well. Emily and I had a really nice time and Emily only just left if that answers your question" Harley raised an eyebrow playfully

"Yep" Spencer said "Don't want any more details"

"What day is Grandma heading back?" Harley asked changing the subject

"Sunday" Grandma said coming into the lounge room. "You had better be here" the older woman cocked an eyebrow at Harley

"Of course I will be here" Harley said getting up to hug her grandmother

"Good." The older woman returned the hug "I take it your date went well" Grandma said grabbing Harley's collar to expose the hickey on her neck as they broke the hug.

Spencer laughed. Harley went bright red.

"Ur…I…um…"Harley got out

"I hope you treated her well" Grandma said as she sat down in the lounge room

"Yes Grandma" Harley replied composing herself "I opened all the doors, paid the bill and gave my jacket to her when she got cold. I sent her flowers on Monday"

"Good. You didn't take her on that bike of yours did you?"

"No, she drove her car."

"Are you taking her on another date?" Grandma asked

Spencer sat quietly watching her cousin and grandmother interact.

"Actually she asked me out. We are going on Saturday" Harley replied smiling shyly.

"Well you should both come to see me before I leave then" Grandma replied

"I will ask Emily when I talk to her next" Harley said

"Good." Grandma replied "I am going to see where Veronica has gone, I want to go to dinner soon" and left the room

Harley turned to look at Spencer and let out a breath

"Is she like that with you?" Harley asked looking a little relieved.

"Sort of" Spencer chuckled "But she asks if I get treated well instead. Did you really do all that stuff for Emily?"

"Yes. There is no way I am lying to Grandma" Harley replied "Plus Emily deserves to be treated like a lady and I enjoy making her happy." She shrugged.

Spencer just nodded.

Grandma and Mrs Hastings came down into the lounge room

"Are you ready to go?" Grandma asked

"Yep" Both cousins answered

"Good, let's go" Grandma said

* * *

At 12:15am on Thursday night Harley hears a knock at her door.

"Hi. Come in."

"Hi. Thanks" Emily kissed Harley on the cheek on her way in

"So how was work?" Harley asked as they sat down

"Long" Emily sighed rubbing her neck

"Here let me" Harley said moving behind Emily. She started massaging the tanner woman's shoulders. "You are really tense"

"You don't have to do that" Emily said

"I know, I want to" Harley replied as she started working on a knot. "So why are you so tense?"

"Just some idiot drunk customers at work." Emily shrugged

Harley hummed in acknowledgement

"So how was your day?" Emily asked

"Uneventful" Harley said as she continued to massage Emily's shoulders.

"Is that a good thing?" Emily asked again

"Well it means not as many people are sick" Harley replied

"I guess that's a good thing" Emily said "You are really good at this" She rolled her shoulders

"I do even better with massage oil" Harley said playfully

Emily turned around to look at Harley "Do you have any oil?" she quirked an eyebrow. She was enjoying the massage

"I think I might" Harley smiled "You go lay on the bed and I will go look for it"

Emily got off the lounge and laid on the bed with her shirt off.

"Found it" Harley said as she walked into the bedroom.

Harley poured some oil into her hand then rubbed her hands together. "This might be cold" she said as she started rubbing Emily's back.

Emily shivered slightly at the coolness of the oil.

"What are you doing on Sunday?" Harley asked as she worked her way slowly up Emily's back.

"Nothing. Why?" Emily said relaxing into the bed

"Grandma wants you to come with me to see her before she leaves."

"Really?" Emily turned and looked at Harley

"Really. She asked me after she asked how our date went" Harley responded

"What did you tell her?" Emily asked intrigued

"Well after she pointed out the hickey on my neck" Harley begun slightly blushing at the memory "She made sure I treated you well"

Emily laughed "I hope you told her you did"

"Yeah I did" Harley said smiling "Lay back down so I can work out this tension"

"Good. I will come with you on Sunday" Emily said laying back down

"Thanks. What time do you have to work in the morning?" Harley asked as she started rubbing Emily's lower back

"I don't have to be there till 8. Why?"

"Just in case you fall asleep" Harley kissed her on the check

"Okay, but I don't think I will" Emily said

After a while massaging Harley whispered "Em…Emily?"

She got no response, she lightly chuckled, took Emily's shoes off her gently, set the alarm and hopped into the other side of the bed.

* * *

Emily awoke to the smell of coffee.

"Good morning" Harley said as she bent down and kissed Emily's cheek

"Good morning" Emily said in a raspy voice

"I made coffee" Harley handed a cup to Emily after she sat up

"Thanks. What time is it?" Emily took a sip of coffee

"6:30" Harley replied "Sleep well?" she sat down on the bed

"Yeah, I haven't slept that well in ages." Emily smiled as she rolled her relaxed shoulders

"Good" Harley smiled

"What time do you have to work?" Emily asked

"Not till 3" Harley shrugged

"So you got up early just for me?" Emily quirked an eyebrow

"Maybe…" Harley coyly said blushing slightly

"You are sweet" Emily said then kissed her

"Don't tell anyone it will ruin my reputation" Harley smiled and winked when they broke apart

Emily just laughed.

"I can make you breakfast too if you want?" Harley asked when Emily had finished her drink.

"No its okay, I will get something at home. I better get going" Emily responded as she get out of bed

"Okay" Harley said

"Thank you for last night and this morning" Emily said as they got to the front door

"No worries" Harley said and leant in for a kiss

"I will text you later" Emily said as they broke apart "Bye"

"Bye" Harley said as Emily walked off to her car.

* * *

"You're up early" Mrs Fields said as she came into the kitchen

"Yeah" Emily said as she made herself some breakfast

"Did you come home last night?" Mrs Fields said as she looked her daughter up and down

"No. I fell asleep at Harley's after work"

"I didn't think so" Mrs Fields raised an eyebrow

Emily just shrugged and sat down to eat her breakfast

"How about you invite her over for dinner on Sunday?"

Emily looked at her mother and gave her a puzzled expression

"I would like to get to know her. She seems to make you happy" Mrs Fields said and smiled

"Sure Mom, I will ask her" Emily smiled at her mother

"Good." Mrs Fields replied as she got herself some breakfast

* * *

Emily finished her breakfast and rang Harley

"Hey, you miss me already?" Harley asked chuckling as she answered the phone

"Yeah I do actually but that's not why I rang" Emily laughed "Mom wants to know if you will come to dinner on Sunday?"

"Umm…Sure Grandma leaves after lunch, so it should be no problem" Harley replied cheerfully "What time and should I bring dessert or something?"

"Hang on I will ask" Emily put her phone on mute

"Harley said yes. She wants to know what time and if she should bring dessert?" Emily said to her mother

"Tell her to come round about 5 and I will make dessert but it's very nice of her to offer" Mrs Fields said and smiled

"Alright" Emily said and started to move out of the kitchen

"She isn't allergic to anything is she?" Mrs Fields asked before Emily left the room

"Hey, you still there?" Emily said into the phone

"Yep" Harley replied

"Are you allergic to anything?" Emily asked Harley

"Not to any food" Harley replied

"She isn't allergic to anything" Emily said to her mother and left the kitchen

"Mom said come round about 5" Emily said to Harley as she walked into her bedroom and started getting her clothes ready to wear to work.

"So what do I need to bring?" Harley asked

"Nothing. Mom said she is making everything. She loves cooking" Emily said

"Okay well if you are sure." Harley said "Wait does she like wine?"

"Yeah" Emily said as she started getting undressed

"Good I will get her a bottle of something" Harley said "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

"I am getting ready for work. I am just about to get into the shower" Emily said

"Okay, well I don't want to be the reason you are late for work" Harley replied

"Okay I will talk to you later" Emily said

"Bye" Harley said

"Bye" Emily said and hung up the phone


	8. Chapter 8

Emily had finished teaching her Friday morning swimming lessons. She checked her phone on the way to her car, she had a new text.

 **-Hey, do you guys all want to catch up for lunch at the Grille today?- Spencer**

 **-Sure what time?- Emily**

 **-12:30- Spencer**

Emily checked the time. She had about an hour to lunch.

 **-See you then- Emily**

* * *

Spencer, Hanna and Emily were standing out the front of the Grille waiting for Aria. A motorbike with a rider wearing a black leather jacket, leather pants and full face helmet with a dark visor went past slowly. The rider turned their head in the women's direction for a moment before looking back up the road.

"How hot is that?" Hanna said gawking at the rider

"Typical" Spencer said rolling her eyes

The bike went further up the road before turning around and coming back.

The rider pulled up across the road and was backing the bike up to park.

"Come on, like he is not sexy. You can see all his leg muscles" Hanna said pointing across the road at the rider.

"You do realise who that is don't you?" Spencer said looking at Hanna raising an eyebrow

"Whoever he is, he is looking fine" Hanna fanned herself with her hand.

The rider pulled off their helmet then flicked their hair out.

"He is a she." Spencer said laughing

"And she is taken" Emily added smiling realising the rider was Harley.

Spencer and Emily laughed at a very red faced Hanna.

"Hey you" Harley said walking over to the women

"Hey yourself" Emily flirted

"Hi Spence, Hanna. What's so funny?" Harley said looking around the group and smiled.

"Hanna thinks you are 'hot'" Emily said putting her arm around Harley's waist

Harley blushed a little and raised her eyebrow at Emily.

"In my defence, I thought you were a guy…" Hanna said slightly embarrassed

"Fair enough" Harley replied with a shrug, giving a small smile to the blonde who was still a little red.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked looking up

"Picking up some lunch, I have to go in to work early today the other pathologist is sick" Harley said

"You go into work like that?" Hanna said looking Harley up and down

"I get changed at work." Harley shrugged "Well I had better go. Coming round after work again?" She asked looking at Emily

"We'll see" Emily replied coyly

"Okay, well I have to work till 12" Harley smiled at Emily "Bye guys" she said to Hanna and Spencer

Harley kissed Emily on the lips, walked into The Grille got her order then left.

* * *

"Hi guys" Aria said as she got nearer the group "Sorry I am late"

"What did I miss?" Aria asked as they took their seats

"You missed Hanna embarrassing herself" Spencer said amused

"What did you do?" Aria looked at the blonde intrigued

"This new salad looks good" Hanna said looking at the menu, trying to change the subject.

"She said Harley looks 'hot'" Emily giggled

Aria raised an eyebrow at Hanna.

"I thought she was a guy okay, and motorbikes plus black leather equals sexy." Hanna defended confidently.

"Yeah…" Emily said dreamily

"Okay, that is my cousin you are drooling over" Spencer said turning her nose up

Aria and Emily laughed.

"Let's order" Hanna said.

The women all ordered their lunch

"So how did your date go Em?" Aria asked

"Really good. The food is good there too" Emily said smiling at the short brunette

"So are you going round to Harley's after work again?" Hanna smirked at Emily

"Maybe" Emily shrugged

"You trying to play hard to get? Cause I would say it's a bit late for that" Hanna teased

"Again she is my cousin" Spencer said trying not to think about it

Aria raised an eyebrow at Emily. Emily blushed slightly.

"I fell asleep there last night after she gave me a back massage" Emily shrugged

"You slept there after your date too" Hanna added winking at Aria.

"Really?" Aria looked at Emily surprised

"Yeah" Emily said shyly

Aria smiled and nodded "So when are you going on another date?"

"Saturday" Emily said "And Mom wants her to come over for dinner Sunday"

"Going to be a busy weekend then" Hanna giggled

"So where are you taking my cousin?" Spencer asked ignoring the blonde

"I was thinking of bringing her here for dinner then going out for a drink" Emily said

"She should like that" Spencer smiled

Their lunch was brought out and they ate and caught up with the rest of the gossip.

* * *

Emily was at work at the bar, when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She discreetly pulled it out and checked the message

 **-Hi, looks like I am going to be stuck at work longer than I thought, I don't know what time I will be finished sorry x.- Harley**

Emily stuck the phone back in her pocket before anyone noticed.

Her boss decided to close the bar at 12:30 as the crowd had mostly left. She pulled her phone out when she sat in her car

 **-Hey, are you still at work?-Emily**

 **-Yeah still here-Harley**

* * *

Emily put her phone away and drove over to the hospital.

"Excuse me" She said to the nurse behind the desk

"Yes can I help you?" the nurse responded

"Could you please tell me where the pathology labs are?"

The nurse raised an eyebrow and gave her a puzzled look.

"I want to see the pathologist for a coffee" She smiled at the nurse "She has been here all day"

"Oh okay. We have been busy" the nurse smiled "Come through here" she opened a door to the side of where she was. "Just go straight down this hall, take the lift down to the next floor then go to the right"

"Thank you" Emily smiled

"You're welcome, just don't tell anyone I let you in so late" she winked and went back to her desk

* * *

Sarah the lab assistant heard a light knock at the lab door.

"I hope that is not more work" she groaned as she got up to answer the door

"Hi" Emily said to Sarah

Sarah looked at her puzzled.

"Is Harley in here?" Emily asked giving a shy smile

"Yes she is, I will go get her" Sarah smiled "you will have to wait out here"

"Doctor Harley, you have a visitor" Sarah said walking over to Harley

Harley looked up from the microscope at the assistant. Sarah just shrugged and went back to preparing the slides.

Harley opened the door to the hall looking around she spotted Emily.

"Hey you" Emily said looking Harley up and down. Harley had slacks and a button up shirt on with a white lab coat over the top. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun, she also had a pair of small glasses on.

"Hey" Harley said smiling pulling off her latex gloves.

"I didn't know you wore glasses" Emily said stepping closer

"I only need them for close up work" Harley said pulling them off folding them and putting them in her lab coat pocket, then wrapping her arms around Emily. "This is a nice surprise"

"Did you want to go grab a coffee?" Emily asked returning the hug.

"That sounds wonderful. I need one" Harley chuckled "I will just go let Sarah know" she kissed Emily on the lips and went back into the lab.

"Hey Sarah" Harley said, Sarah looked up "I am just going to grab a coffee, I will be back in 10. Did you want a break?"

"I will go after you get back, if that's okay" Sarah smiled

"Sure, I won't be long" Harley smiled she walked back out of the lab

* * *

"So how did you get in here?" Harley asked as she led Emily to the break room

"I told the nurse at the desk I wanted to see the pathologist for a coffee" Emily smiled

"Well I am glad she let you in" She kissed Emily's cheek

They sat down with their coffees. There were a few other people in the room.

"So why are you so busy?" Emily asked

Harley took a sip of coffee and hummed. "There are a few different diseases going around so we need to check which one the patients have before they can be given the right medicine and treatment and the other pathologist was running behind because he was sick, poor guy." Harley took another sip "How was your night?" She smiled at Emily

"Better than last night" Emily smiled back

"Good" Harley nodded and took Emily's hand in her own. "So what are we doing tomorrow night?" She looked at the clock on the wall "Tonight?" She corrected

Emily giggled "Dinner at the Grille then maybe go out for a drink?"

"Sounds like fun" Harley smiled

"Do you want me to pick you up again?" Emily asked

"Yeah that would be good" Harley said she paused a moment in thought "What are you doing in the afternoon?"

"Nothing why?" Emily asked

"Well you are going to have to leave your car in town if we drink right?" Harley said

"Yeah" Emily said, wondering where Harley was going with the conversation.

"So I am going to get you a helmet that fits properly, so I can drop you off at your car the next day" Harley said smiling

"You don't have to" Emily blushed

"I know but I want to and I have the bike and I want you to be safe on it" Harley squeezed Emily's hand and looked into her eyes

"Okay" Emily said and smiled

Harley looked back up at the clock. "I better get back"

"Yeah, okay" Emily said

"Do you want to see what I do?" Harley asked getting up still holding Emily's hand

"As long as you don't get in trouble for it" Emily said as she got up

"I am in charge in the lab tonight and Sarah isn't going to say anything" Harley chuckled as they walked back hand in hand

"Well in that case sure" Emily squeezed Harley's hand

They walked back into the lab.

"You have to wear these" Harley handed Emily a lab coat and gloves

Sarah quirked an eyebrow at Harley.

"Just showing Emily what we do" Harley smiled "So Sarah would you like to go have your coffee break? You have earned it" She said to the assistant

"Sure" Sarah said smiling "Be back soon"

"Take your time" Harley smiled

"Thanks Doctor Harley" Sarah said as she left

Harley let Emily look down the microscope after she had prepared it

"See how the cells are a different shape to the one on the computer screen"

"Yeah" Emily looked at the screen

"That means it's not that pathogen, so I go to the next picture" she clicked across "See that one matches?"

"Yeah" Emily said again

"So I write a report for the doctors upstairs and let them know the patient has Varicella-zoster virus, more commonly known as chicken pox" Harley smiled

Emily scooted back from the microscope a bit.

"Don't worry unless you break the slide and get unlucky enough to stab it into yourself you can't catch it" Harley reassured Emily

"Good" Emily said relieved

"Now I just have to do that, for all these" Harley pointed across the desk

"Well I had better let you get back to it" Emily said looking at the pile of slides waiting by the microscope

"Yeah" Harley said looking at the pile.

"Thank you for coming to see me" She said as she took the lab coat back off Emily as they made their way out of the lab.

"No problem, it was interesting" Emily smiled

"Yeah?" Harley asked

"Yeah. Plus I think you look good in your coat" Emily winked then kissed Harley

"I will keep that in mind" Harley smiled as they broke apart "Do you know how to get back out of here?"

"Yeah just go back up the lift then down the long hall" Emily said

"Yep" Harley said "Text me when you get home. I will text you later"

"See you this afternoon" Emily said kissed Harley then left

* * *

Sarah came back from her break

"So did enjoy your coffee?" Harley asked looking up from what she was doing

"Yep thanks I needed that" Sarah said

"No worries" Harley smiled

"So you date went well then?" Sarah said quirking an eyebrow

"Yeah Emily is great" Harley grinned

"Well you definitely seem happy" Sarah smiled

"Thanks" Harley said

"We didn't get any more work while I was out did we?"

"No thank goodness. Let's just get the work we have already done, then go home." Harley said looking at her desk.

"Good." Sarah said

Harley's phone chimed

 **-Home safe. Can't wait to see you later xo- Emily**

 **-Have a good sleep. I can't wait either :) xo- Harley**

* * *

Emily's phone chimed at 1pm

 **-Hey I am finally awake. Do you want to meet up at the bike shop?- Harley**

 **-Sure I will see you there in 10min- Emily**

Harley was waiting out the front when Emily arrived at the shop

"So what time did you finally finish work?" Emily said as she got to Harley

"4am" Harley said "But I get the weekend off so I don't mind" she smiled

"So you just worked a 15hr shift?" Emily raised an eyebrow

"Yep." Harley said as she opened the door to the shop

"Hi, can I help you?" the man in the shop asked the women as they walked in

"Yes, she needs a helmet" Harley said pointing at Emily

"So what kind would you like?" the man asked looking at Emily

Emily looked at Harley "I don't know"

"Full face with a visor" Harley said to the man "Pick whatever colour you want" she said to Emily

Emily picked up a blue helmet

"I just need to measure your head then I will find the right size" the man said. He finished measuring "You need a medium" he handed her a blue helmet

Emily put it on. The man made sure all the straps fit.

"How does that feel?" Harley asked

"Snug" came a muffled reply

"Good" Harley chuckled

"I think that's a good pick" the man said "It has an excellent safety rating"

Emily took the helmet off.

"Do you want that one?" Harley asked looking at Emily

"Yes" Emily said shyly

"Do you have a thick leather jacket?" Harley asked as she looked around the shop.

"Not a thick one" Emily said

"Right well we will get that helmet and can you please show us the jackets?" Harley said to the man

"You don't have to get a jacket as well" Emily said a little embarrassed

"Hey" Harley said softly "I have the bike and I want to make sure you are safe on it. I wear a thick jacket for protection and if you are going to be a pillion you need one too. Think of it like a seat belt" Harley said looking Emily in the eye

"Okay" Emily said she wasn't going to argue

They picked out a jacket. Harley paid and thanked the man for his help.

"So you want to test out your new gear?" Harley asked as they made their way outside

"I knew you were going to ask that" Emily laughed "Sure. I will drop my car at home and we can go from there"

"I will follow you then" Harley replied smiling.

* * *

They pulled up at Emily's house.

"So have you ever ridden on a bike before?" Harley asked as Emily pulled her jacket on.

"Not for a while" Emily replied zipping up her jacket.

"Alright well just hold on and go with the bike. If I lean just follow. I will only go slow till you get used to it" Harley smiled "If you want me to stop just pat me on the leg okay?"

"Okay" Emily replied

They put their helmets on, Harley checked Emily's to make sure it was done up properly. Harley pulled down the foot pegs down for Emily.

Harley swung her leg over the bike then patted the seat for Emily to get on. Emily hopped on the back. Harley waited until she stopped moving to start the bike. Emily wrapped her arms tightly around Harley's waist and they slowly set off down the road. They fell into sync pretty quickly so Harley went a little bit out of town and went slightly faster. Emily just held on tighter. After about an hour they pulled up back out the front of Emily's house.

"That was fun" Emily said lifting her visor and getting off the bike

Harley got off the bike and pulled her helmet off. "I am glad you enjoyed it. You are a good pillion too by the way" she smiled

Mrs Fields pulled into the driveway. Emily pulled her helmet off and fixed her hair.

"Hello Mrs Fields" Harley said as she got out of the car

"Hello Harley" Mrs Fields said

"Hi Mom, we just went for a ride" Emily beamed

"I can see that" Mrs Fields smiled "I am glad to see you were wearing a helmet and jacket"

"Harley wouldn't let me get on the bike without them" Emily said taking Harley's hand

"Is that right?" Mrs Fields raised an eyebrow

"Yes ma'am" Harley nodded "I want to make sure Emily is safe"

"Good, I am glad you are worried about safety" Mrs Fields smiled

"Harley is a good rider too" Emily added. Harley blushed slightly.

Mrs Fields smiled "Emily can you help me bring in these groceries please?"

"Sure Mom" Emily replied

"I can help too, if you like" Harley offered

"Thank you" Mrs Fields said

Harley and Emily got the bags out of the trunk and bought them inside

"Where would you like these?" Harley asked as she made her way in with the bags

"Just put them down there, thank you" Mrs Fields pointed to a spot on the floor

"You're welcome" Harley smiled "I had better get going so I can get ready for dinner" She turned to Emily

"Yeah" Emily said "I will bring the helmet and jacket around when I pick you up"

"Good, make sure you do" Harley smiled at Emily "I will see you for dinner tomorrow Mrs Fields" Harley smiled again

"See you tomorrow" Mrs Fields smiled back

"I will walk you out" Emily linked her arm into Harley's and walked the taller woman out the front

"So I will see you soon" Harley said then kissed Emily

"Yep" Emily breathed when they broke apart

Harley put her helmet back on and left

* * *

Emily walked back inside and started to help her mother put away the groceries.

"So are you staying at Harley's again tonight?" Mrs Fields asked

"Yeah, we are going out for a drink after dinner. That's why she bought me the helmet and jacket, so she can drop me back to my car tomorrow." Emily answered

"That was very nice of her to buy them for you" Mrs Fields raised an eyebrow

"She insisted" Emily shrugged

"So what does she do for a living?" Mrs Fields asked

"She is a pathologist" Emily said "At the hospital"

Mrs Fields nodded then she paused "I am surprised she is not a lawyer like all the Hastings"

"She isn't a Hastings. Her dad and Mrs Hastings are siblings" Emily answered

"Well that explains that" Mrs Fields said. She was trying to get some more information out of Emily so she could make conversation at dinner.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emily raised an eyebrow at her mother

"Why she is in medicine and not law" Mrs Fields clarified

"Yeah I guess so" Emily shrugged "By the way I am going to the Hastings tomorrow for lunch"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Harley and Spencer's grandmother is leaving tomorrow after lunch and she asked me to go with Harley"

"That is nice of her" Mrs Fields said

"Yeah. Well I had better go get ready for my date" Emily said looking up at the clock

"Okay, have fun" Mrs Fields said


	9. Chapter 9

Emily knocked on Harley's door.

"Hi" She said when Harley opened the door.

"Hi, you look nice" Harley said as she stepped aside to let Emily in. Emily had a pair of dark blue skinny jeans a loose tank top and a vest on, ankle boots to complete the look.

"You too" Emily flirted as she kissed Harley on the cheek. Harley had black jeans that had rips across her thighs, a grey plain tee-shirt and a leather jacket and a pair of black lace up boots.

Emily put her helmet and jacket down next to Harley's. "You ready to go?" she asked

"Yep" Harley responded "Let's go"

* * *

They ordered their dinner and sat down.

"So your mum seems nice" Harley said taking a sip of her drink

"She was asking questions after you left" Emily said sipping her own drink

"About?" Harley raised an eyebrow

"You" Emily smiled

"Me?"

"Yeah, she asked what you did for a living, she was surprised you aren't a lawyer" Emily shrugged "I just told her you are not a Hastings"

Harley laughed "Yeah I am not into arguing for a living or politics. I prefer the lab it's quiet and I am still helping people."

"Is that why you chose to do it?"

"Yeah. It's a good feeling, after all my hard work studying, what I do helps people get well" Harley said taking another sip

"So I guess you were like Spencer at school then?" Emily said having a sip of her own drink

"What was Spencer like at school?" Harley asked curious

"In every club, one of if not the smartest in our year and very competitive especially against Melissa. I think she was accepted to every college or university she applied for." Emily replied

"I was quiet at school. I loved science. I was in the school orchestra, had dance lessons, played a few different team sports and was into athletics. Mostly to have something to do on weekends instead of being stuck in the dorm. I can be competitive but mainly with myself"

Emily nodded

"I received an academic scholarship to University so I could become a doctor. One of my professors suggested pathology would be a good fit for me. I really enjoyed it. I had to do additional study to become fully qualified. I pushed myself to study harder after my mum threw me out when she found out I am gay…" Harley trailed off at the end lost in her thoughts.

"Wow. At least you are doing something you enjoy" Emily said "So is that why you don't talk about your mom?" she asked gently. It was the first time she had heard Harley mention her mother.

Their food arrived, they thanked the waiter.

"I haven't spoken to her since the day she called me everything she could lay her tongue to and disowned me. It was near the end of first semester, my first year of uni. Dad stood by me. It was one of the reasons He and Mum got divorced." Harley picked a French fry off her plate and started chewing it slowly. She wanted to be honest with Emily but it was still a painful topic.

"That's rough. I kind of know what that is like. My mom wasn't very supportive of me when I first came out. My dad was better." Emily said poking at her salad with her fork

"Really?" Harley asked looking up at Emily

"She sent my first girlfriend off to a juvenile delinquent centre" Emily looked at Harley

Harley's jaw fell open "What?"

"Yeah, but when my secret second girlfriend's dad came to the school saying I was getting 'special' treatment on the swim team for being gay, Mom stood up for me" Emily smiled at the memory

"Should I be worried?" Harley picked up another fry

"No, she accepts me now and I think she likes you, just maybe don't show off your tattoos" Emily smiled and laughed lightly

"Noted" Harley smiled back "So secret girlfriend?" she picked up another fry

"Yeah, she wasn't ready to come out yet" Emily shrugged "She eventually did and we were on again off again through high school"

Harley nodded "So should I mention Tiffany to your mum?"

"I don't think she will mind if you tell her about Tiffany" Emily placed a hand over Harley's and gave a slight squeeze "How is she going anyway?"

"Studying hard, probably partying hard too. She rang me the other day and asked about our date" Harley said then had a sip of her drink.

"And what did you tell her?" Emily asked pausing from eating to look up at Harley

"I told her it went well and I now have a girlfriend" Harley smiled warmly, looking at Emily.

"Good" Emily grinned and picked a fry up off Harley's plate.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate.

Harley studied her half eaten burger "I miss beetroot"

"Beetroot?" Emily gave her a puzzled look

"Yeah in Australia if you get a burger from somewhere like this they put beetroot on your burger." Harley said looking at Emily

"Interesting" Emily said and nodded

"I should make you some Australian food" Harley smiled "Next date can be at my place?"

Emily looked at Harley "You cook?"

"I cooked bacon and eggs for you the other day" Harley smiled "I don't like cooking just for me."

"Okay. But the date after that I pick again" Emily smiled and grabbed a fry off Harley's plate and dipped it in some sauce that had dripped out of the burger onto the plate.

"Deal" Harley said and gave a lop sided grin

* * *

They finished their dinner. Emily drove them around to the bar. Harley opened the door for Emily to enter first. The music was loud but you could hear someone if you spoke close to them.

"What are you drinking?" Emily asked as they got closer to the bar

"Anything but beer" Harley said "Surprise me" she smiled

"Okay" Emily smiled "Go find us somewhere to sit then"

"On it" Harley winked. Harley found a booth waved at Emily so she knew where she was then sat down.

"Hey beautiful. Do you come here often?" Harley looked up at the guy that had just tried the pickup line

"No I don't. And before you embarrass yourself to your mates over there" Harley nodded to the group of men that were obviously watching "You really aren't my type" She smiled a fake smile

"And what is your type then?" the guy asked a little irritated trying again.

"Female" Harley stated in a clipped tone raising an eyebrow

"You just haven't…" He started

"I swear if you finish that sentence you will regret it" Harley cut him off and glared at him

"Problem?" Emily sat down next to Harley and handed her a drink

"No problem" Harley smiled at Emily then at the guy

"Oh, hey Emily" the guy said

"Hi Ben" Emily said "Still hitting on girls that are not interested I see" she put her arm around Harley and kissed her on the lips.

"Whatever" Ben mumbled and walked off towards the group that were laughing at him

"My first and only boyfriend" Emily said nodding in his direction when he had re-joined the group "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just really don't like the 'you haven't met the right guy' line. Sorry" Harley said a little disappointed and shrugged.

"Good. It's okay I hate that line too" Emily smiled "So did I guess right for your drink?"

Harley took a sip of the drink. 'Rum and coke' she thought, she smiled at Emily. "You are good"

Emily winked "I have had a bit of practise"

"So is this where you work?" Harley asked looking around

"Yeah" Emily said sipping her own drink

"It's nice in here" Harley smiled "Good music and the table isn't sticky" she bobbed her head to the music

Emily giggled "Do you normally go to dive bars?"

"No Aussie pubs, they seem to have sticky tables and floors"

"Maybe you guys can't hold your drink" Emily raised an eyebrow playfully and sucked on her straw in her drink

"Maybe" Harley smirked and sipped her drink

"Hey guys"

Emily and Harley looked up at Hanna

"Hey" They said in unison

"Do you want to sit down?" Harley asked pointing to the other side of the booth

"Yeah, I will just go get Aria" Hanna said then disappeared into the crowd that had gotten larger.

"I shouldn't have told them I was coming out for a drink" Emily shook her head

"It's alright. I like your friends. Besides I don't want them to think I am taking up all your time" Harley smiled looking at Emily

"You are sweet" Emily beamed then kissed her

"Hi guys" Aria said sliding into the booth behind Hanna "We aren't crashing your date are we?"

"No you are not" Harley smiled reaching down to hold Emily's hand "You ladies are much better company than that bloke and his mates over there, Ben?" She turned to Emily

"Bloke" Emily giggled so did the other two women.

"Dude is that better?" Harley laughed "Hey, remember you are dating an Aussie" she said mock offended

"Say something else funny" Hanna said smiling

"Right I will say something and you guys try and work out what it means" Harley said looking around the table.

The three other women nodded.

"So that bloke is mad as a cut snake, thinking that just cause I am on the piss I would go home with him. I told him to rack off and he almost spit the dummy" she played up her accent

"Are you even speaking English?" Hanna looked puzzled and then chuckled

Emily and Aria burst out laughing

"What did you even say?" Emily said wiping her eyes

"No you Shelia's have to at least have a crack first" Harley said again in a heavy accent smiling.

"Have a crack. Have a go?" Aria said when she composed herself

"Right" Harley smiled

"So some guy is a snake because you are angry to go somewhere?" Emily tried, bursting out laughing again

"Mad as a cut snake means crazy or also can be angry depending on the context" Harley said in her normal voice

"On the piss means, having a drink" Harley held up her glass and had a sip

"That sounds gross" Hanna pulled a face

"Yeah I guess it kind of does" Harley said nodding

"Rack off is that like get lost?" Emily asked

"Yep" Harley said "Spit the dummy? Dummy is what you call a pacifier"

"Spit the dummy. He got angry?" Aria said

"Yep. Right again" Harley smiled "Who wants another round?" she held up her almost empty glass. The three women gave their orders to Harley.

"Tell them to put it on my tab" Emily said to Harley when she got up

"No worries, mate" Harley winked and walked off to the bar

Emily laughed

"I don't think I have seen you laugh this much in ages Em" Aria said

"I don't think I have either" She said looking at the short brunette "She said next date she is going to make me some Australian food"

"So there is going to be another date?" Hanna raised her eyebrows

"Yeah" Emily smiled

"You seem really happy Em" Aria smiled

"I am happy" Emily said "She told Tiffany that I am her girlfriend"

"Wow" Aria said smiling

"Here is yours" Harley put a drink down in front of Emily "Yours" she put one in front of Aria "And last but not least" She put a drink in front of Hanna then sat down with her own drink.

"How did you get drinks so quick?" Hanna turned to look at the crowded bar

"I don't know" Harley shrugged

Emily turned and looked at who was behind the bar. She spotted her boss who gave her a wave.

"My boss is on" Emily smiled

"So say something else" Hanna asked Harley

Harley leaned in closer to the table "So fair dinkum I might just chuck a sickie on Monday, cause I am going to be bloody knackered after this shindig"

The three women laughed

"I don't think you are talking English" Hanna said after she had stopped laughing

"It's cause I'm not. I'm talk'n stralian" Harley winked at the blonde

"Okay tell us what you said" Emily squeezed Harley's thigh

"So honest truth I might call in sick to work on Monday because I am going to be really tired after this party" Harley said very clearly "I have to remember to not use Australian names for things" she had a sip of her drink

"Like when you said boot instead of trunk?" Hanna said

"Or bickie short for biscuit but you were talking about what we call cookies?" Emily asked

"Yeah, or I said thong instead of flip flop that one was embarrassing" Harley blushed slightly

The three women laughed

They continued talking and laughing.

* * *

"We should go dance" Hanna said once they had finished their drinks

Emily got up and held her hand out to Harley "Let's see if your dancing lessons paid off" she cocked an eyebrow

Harley took her hand "Remember I was a teenager when I had them and I had to do the male part because I was tall" She smiled

They all made their way over to the dance floor. They all just started to dance in a circle together. After a while a slower song came on.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Hanna said

"Me too" Aria said "I will come with you"

"We will still be here" Emily said to the two women as they started to move away

Emily placed her hand on Harley's shoulder and took her other hand "Let's see if you can do a slow waltz" She smiled

"All right but I am apologising now for when I step on your foot" Harley said placing her hand on Emily's hip

The two women fell in to sync easily. They stared into each other's eyes. Harley even twirled Emily then brought her back close. It was like they were the only two people on the dance floor. A faster song then came on.

"Foxtrot?" Emily said and started to dance again

Harley fell into step with Emily, her muscle memory kicked in, even if it had been awhile since she last danced.

Hanna and Aria made their way back from the bathroom and noticed the two women dancing.

"They make a good pair" Aria said to Hanna

"I wonder if Em is seeing if Harley can dance before asking her to be her new partner." Hanna commented

Emily and Harley noticed the other two returning and smiled. They broke apart and went back to dancing with the other women. They all danced for a while longer

"Do you guys want another drink?" Harley asked

"Yeah let's go sit down for a while" Hanna said

They made their way back to a booth with another drink.

"You two dance together well" Hanna said when they sat down

"I am so rusty" Harley said taking a sip of her drink

"You did alright for someone that hasn't danced for a while" Emily said "You want to come to a few lessons with me?" She rested her hand on Harley's thigh

"Sure" Harley shrugged "Sounds fun" she smiled

"So when is that competition Em? Hanna asked taking a sip of her drink

"Early November" Emily answered sipping her own drink

"What is the prize if you win?" Aria asked

"They said it would be money but haven't said how much it will be yet because it is too far away" Emily replied twirling her straw in her drink

* * *

They continued to talk, dance and drink until the bar said last drinks.

"Do you guys need a cab?" Emily asked Aria and Hanna

"Yeah, we got one here" Aria said she was more sober than Hanna who was leaning heavily on Harley. Harley had an arm around the blonde to stop her from falling over.

"You are really strong" Hanna somewhat slurred to Harley

"Thanks" Harley chuckled her other hand was in Emily's

"You hitting on my girlfriend again?" Emily laughed at Hanna's antics

"What?" Hanna said leaning on Harley more

"Are you going to be okay getting Hanna home?" Harley asked Aria holding up Hanna again

Emily leaned up to Harley ear "How about we share a cab and make sure these two get home okay?"

Harley turned and kissed Emily on the lips "Sure. If you hadn't suggested it I was going to"

Harley and Emily hadn't drunk as much as Aria or Hanna. They didn't want to be hung-over for the lunch the next day.

"We will share a cab" Emily said to Aria "You will need help with Han"

"Okay thanks" She smiled gratefully at Harley and Emily.

"No worries" Emily giggled and squeezed Harley's hand

"Cheeky" Harley squeezed back

Aria hailed down a cab. They all got in, Hanna was in the middle, Harley had to pick her up and put her into the car.

"I can see your tattoos" Hanna poked Harley in the leg where the rips in her jeans were.

"Yep, that's why I bought these jeans" Harley looked down at her legs. It was the first time she had worn them.

"They look really hot" Hanna slightly slurred as she poked Harley's leg again

"Hey, stop feeling up my girlfriend" Emily said from the other side of Hanna playfully

Aria and Harley laughed

"Sorry" Hanna looked at Emily "They look hot. Why didn't you tell me they were so hot?" she slurred and raised her eyebrows at her best-friend

"It's okay Han" Emily laughed "They are hot" She agreed then looked over at Harley who blushed slightly

They dropped Aria and Hanna off. Harley and Emily helping the blonde to the door and into the house. Aria went to get her purse out.

"No, my treat" Harley said smiling

"Thanks" Aria said and smiled

"No worries, next time we should drag Spencer out too" Harley said as she sat back down in the cab

"Sounds good, bye guys" Aria said waving

When it was just the two of them in the cab Emily cuddled into Harley's side. Emily started tracing Harley's tattoo through her jeans. Harley was rubbing up and down Emily's side brushing her skin where her tank top had moved up.

* * *

They thanked and paid the cab driver and made their way into Harley's flat.

"So… do you want a drink?" Harley asked as she closed the door behind them

"No. I just want you" Emily said grabbing Harley by the jacket and pulling her close

"You have me" Harley responded placing her hands on Emily's hips

Harley smiled then leant down and kissed Emily. Emily pushed the jacket off Harley's shoulders it hit the floor with a thud. Harley pulled Emily's vest down her arms and it ended up next to her jacket. They kept kissing as they made their way to the bedroom. When Emily's knees hit the edge of the bed they stopped kissing. Emily sat down and pulled her boots off. Harley unlaced her own and kicked them off. They were both breathing heavily staring at each other. Both their eyes were dark with desire. Emily grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head throwing it off to the side. Harley pulled her own shirt off then undid her bra and threw it down on the floor. Emily undid her own bra, flung it off to the side and moved further up the bed.

She pointed her index finger at Harley then turned it over to do a come hither motion. Harley grinned and stepped forward before crawling up the bed over Emily. They started kissing again passionately. One of Harley's legs slid between Emily's. They started grinding into each other, both letting out moans, groans and gasps.

Harley started kissing down Emily's neck nibbling here and there as she went. Emily dragged her nails down Harley's back. Harley hissed in pleasure at the sensation. She moved her hand down to Emily's fly she looked up at Emily and was just about to ask her if it was okay.

"Don't you dare stop" Emily said dragging her nails back up Harley's back

Harley undid the button then pulled the zip down moving off Emily. Emily pulled both her jeans and underpants off throwing them towards the end of the bed.

Harley undid her own jeans kicking them and her own underpants off. She rolled back on top of Emily kissing along her jaw. Her thigh slipped between Emily's legs she immediately felt how much Emily wanted her. She groaned against Emily's neck where she was kissing.

Emily slid a hand down between them. She dipped her fingers into Harley's slick folds then dragged her wet finger back up to the small nub and began circling it. Harley moaned again then moved her own hand down into Emily's dripping centre before moving up to her bundle of nerves, copying what Emily was doing to her.

Harley's muscles started to twitch, she moved slightly so she could kiss Emily on the mouth. Emily returned the kiss. The kiss became sloppy as both women became close to coming undone. Harley slipped her index and middle fingers into Emily and started pumping them, using her thigh for more pressure. Emily let out a guttural moan then copied Harley's lead and slipped two fingers into the taller woman.

"Fuck" Harley let out when Emily hit her g spot with a thrust, her hand pausing for a moment before starting movement again.

"Don't stop" Emily panted "So…close" her chest heaving

Emily's internal walls clenched on to Harley's fingers, a string of curses fell from her lips as she fell over the edge. Harley fell right behind her, then collapsed down on top of her.

Emily wrapped her arms around Harley so she couldn't move. Both women breathing heavily.

"I have wanted to do that since you slipped your leg between mine when we were on the dance floor" Emily said into Harley's ear, running a hand up and down her back.

Harley hummed then turned her head so she could kiss Emily again. Emily rolled them over.

"You ready for round 2?" She quirked an eye brow

"I am ready if you are" Harley quipped back running her nails lightly down Emily's back

Emily sighed at the sensation. She started kissing along Harley's jaw then down her neck.

Harley ran her hands down Emily's sides stopping on her hips. She then rolled them back over. Emily looked up into Harley's blue eyes. Harley winked then kissed down Emily's neck. She lifted herself so she was just hovering above the tan woman. She kissed her way down to Emily's breast swirling her tongue over her nipple. Emily sucked in a breath. Harley kissed her way across to her other breast and repeated the motion. She kissed her way down to Emily's hip and nibbled on the bone. Emily groaned, her arousal increasing the further Harley moved down her body. Harley kissed over to the other hip and nibbled on that bone as well. She then kissed down Emily's leg nibbling and sucking along the way. She got to Emily's ankle then moved over to her other leg and kissed her way back up. She blew gently over Emily's centre. Emily opened her legs wider in anticipation, her core was throbbing. Harley took a long slow lick through her folds. She then swirled her tongue around Emily's entrance. Emily's legs started trembling. She reached down and grabbed Harley's hair with both hands.

"Fuck" Emily let out when Harley's tongue finally entered her. Her body was humming. Harley kept up her steady rhythm with her tongue. She ran one hand gently up Emily's torso to her breast and pinched her nipple. Harley slid her other hand up and put her thumb over Emily's clit and started circling it. Emily felt her whole body pulsing. Her hips started moving in rhythm with Harley's tongue.

"Fuck…Harley…" she let out a strangled moan. Emily's back arched high off the bed as she clamped down on Harley's tongue. Both hands dug into Harley's scalp as she came hard. She felt it from her head to her toes. When she had come down off her high she pulled at Harley's head gently. Harley let Emily guide her back up for a lazy kiss.

"Hi" Harley said grinning when they broke apart and Emily looked up at her

"You are amazing" Emily said between deep breaths

"I aim to please" Harley chuckled

"Well I have no complaints" Emily said flipping Harley over onto her back then kissing down her neck "Your turn" she smirked

When Harley came down from her own high, Emily pulled the blankets up over the both of them and rested her head on Harley's shoulder. Harley wrapped her arm around the shorter woman.

"I have no complaints either by the way" Harley said as she ran her hand down Emily's side a lazy grin across her face.

"Good" Emily turned and kissed Harley's chest

"I had a good time tonight" Harley said

"I did too" Emily replied

* * *

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while

"What nights do you have to work this week?" Harley's hand still gently caressing Emily's side

"Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday why?" Emily turned and looked at Harley resting her chin on her chest.

"You want to come round Tuesday night for dinner?"

"You don't have to work Tuesday?"

"I have to work Monday, Tuesday day shift then Thursday through to Sunday evening shift" Harley replied

"Okay. I don't have any swimming lessons to teach on Wednesday" Emily smiled

"Really?" Harley raised an eyebrow playfully

"Really" Emily smirked

"Well I had better make sure dinner is good then" Harley smirked back

"Yes you should" Emily leant up and kissed her firmly

They fell into another comfortable silence after they stopped kissing. Emily's head resting on Harley's chest.

"When you said I have you earlier, what did you mean?" Emily pondered

Harley's hand stopped rubbing for a moment and she stiffened slightly, she then relaxed and continued moving her hand. Emily looked up at Harley.

Harley looked in to Emily's eyes. "I really like you and it's going to sound corny but I feel like we were supposed to meet, like we have a connection" She blushed but held Emily's gaze

Emily smiled "I really like you too. It doesn't sound corny, I feel the same way"

"You do?" Harley let out a breath and a crooked smiled started to form

"Yeah" Emily smiled again "I like that you are honest with me, I feel safe when you are near me and I can be myself around you and that's what you like the real me" this time Emily blushed but they were still looking into each other's eyes

Harley smiled again "I like your honesty as well, I also like making you happy because it makes me happy and I feel more like myself than I have in ages since I met you. And when I said you have me…" Harley took a breath in "I meant it, you have me for as long as you want me" she let the breath out

Emily leant up and kissed Harley in a slow kiss trying to put as much feeling into the kiss as she could. Harley kissed back with the same emotion.

"When I said I just want you…" Emily whispered when they broke apart.

"Yeah…" Harley whispered back

"I only want you, nobody else" Emily whispered again

Harley smiled and gave Emily a chaste kiss.

Emily yawned which caused Harley to yawn as well.

"Goodnight Emily" Harley said softly

"Goodnight Harley"

They both fell into a peaceful sleep tangled together.


	10. Chapter 10

Harley woke up first, Emily was still in her arms. She laid there studying the tan woman's features, the soft sunlight streaming across her skin, made her look radiant. 'How did I get so lucky?' Harley thought to herself. Harley thought about their conversation before they went to sleep and smiled. This beautiful woman in her arms wanted her and only her. She laid there for about half an hour just smiling and enjoying watching Emily sleep.

Emily eventually began to stir. Harley brushed a strand of hair out of Emily's face gently. Emily looked up at Harley who was still smiling.

"Morning beautiful" Harley said softly

"Morning" Emily replied a little raspy. She cleared her throat "You seem happy"

"That's because I am happy" Harley said placing a gentle kiss on her temple

Emily smiled "How long have you been awake?"

"A while" Harley replied running her fingers through soft raven hair

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Emily blinked surprised

"I was enjoying the view" Harley said simply

"Were you?" Emily raised her eyebrow

"Yeah, I was" Harley said honestly

Emily smiled "You really are a big soft teddy bear" and squeezed Harley around the waist gently

"Only for people that are special to me" Harley gently ran her index finger down Emily's cheek and looked her in the eyes.

Emily looked into Harley's eyes she could see how honest the paler woman was being.

"You are special to me too"

"I am glad" Harley responded kissing Emily on the lips

Emily was amazed how open Harley was being with her. A random thought popped into her head.

"This is really soon I know…" Emily said running her hand down Harley's side.

Harley just smiled "You know you can ask me anything right?" her face completely relaxed

"Yeah" Emily swallowed "Do you… Do you want to have children of your own, one day?"

Harley took a breath "That is a good question, and it is better to know now rather than later"

Emily waited unsure if she had said the wrong thing.

"I have always wanted my own children, whether I am the biological mother or not I don't mind" She answered honestly smiling at Emily "What about you?"

"Yeah, I have always wanted to have children" Emily smiled back

"Is there anything else you want to ask me? It can be about anything" Harley asked gently

Emily thought about anything else she wanted to know.

"You don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable…" Emily took a breath "Why did you and Tiffany's mother break up, when you were together for so long?" she bit her bottom lip and hoped she hadn't said something that would upset the other woman.

"It's fine, I did say anything" Harley smiled trying to reassure Emily "I was only 20 when I met Stephanie, I fell head over heels in love with both her and Tiff. I worked so hard for the two of them providing them with everything I could. She accused me of cheating and lying about it, we fought a lot about it, I found out she was the one who was cheating. She had been for months. I had to walk away, I left her with everything because I didn't want Tiffany to go without it wasn't her fault. She really hurt me. What is a relationship without trust?" Harley said and gave a weak smile

"Do you trust me?" Emily said before she realised

"Yeah, I do" Harley said without missing a beat

"I trust you too" Emily smiled "Thank you for telling me that so honestly"

"Can I ask you something?" Harley asked

"Sure" Emily said

"How long had it been since you were with someone?" Harley brushed a strand of hair behind Emily's ear gently.

"About 10 months. I broke up with her and moved back in with Mom. We just wanted different things in life and she wanted me to be someone I am not" Emily answered honestly

Harley smiled "Thank you for being honest"

They fell into a comfortable silence gazing into each other's eyes. Tracing gentle random patterns over each other's skin with their fingertips.

* * *

Harley's phone started ringing. She untangled from Emily and got out of bed and found her jeans that were discarded haphazardly on the floor, then pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello" Harley said sitting back down on the bed somewhat flustered

"Hey, what time are you coming round for lunch?" Spencer asked

"Who is it?" Emily asked sitting up and wrapping her arm around Harley's waist

"Spencer" Harley said to Emily

"Hi Em" Spencer said loud into the phone

"Hi Spence" Emily said back

"Do we need to come round earlier?" Harley asked putting the phone on loud speaker so Emily could hear

"Yeah" Spencer said "Grandma wants to ask you something before we all go over to the country club for lunch"

"We haven't picked up Emily's car yet" Harley said glancing at Emily

"We can get it after lunch" Emily said rubbing Harley's abdomen "We just need to get dressed, then we will come over"

"Okay too much information" Spencer said chuckling awkwardly

"Tell her we will be there in about hour" Harley said winking at Emily, a mischievous look on her face.

"Why an…never mind I don't want to know…" Spencer said quickly, realising what her cousin had alluded to.

Emily laughed "We will be there soon Spence" She lightly shouldered Harley

"Yeah, okay" Harley smiled at Emily

"Right, well I am going, before I get any more details I don't really want" Spencer said

"Bye" Both Harley and Emily said

"Bye" Spencer replied and hung up.

* * *

"So do you want to share a shower?" Harley suggested playfully.

Emily smirked and raised an eyebrow

"You know to save time…" Harley nibbled Emily's ear lobe

"I don't think it will save time if you keep doing that" Emily leaned into Harley's touch

"Doing what?" Harley said innocently as she kissed down Emily's neck

Emily stood up and started walking out of the room "You coming?" she said flirtatiously over her shoulder as she got to the doorway.

Harley grinned and chased Emily out of the room.

* * *

Harley pulled her bike into the Hastings driveway. Spencer was out the front.

"Hey Spence" Emily said getting off the bike and pulling her helmet off

"Hey Em" Spencer said "Enjoy the ride?"

"Yeah, it was fun" Emily said smiling

Harley grinned when she pulled her own helmet off after she had parked the bike. Emily swatted her in the arm when she saw the smug look on her face.

"What was that for?" Harley feigned hurt and rubbed her arm

"You know exactly what that was for" Emily mock glared "Behave"

"I am always on my best behaviour" Harley said holding a hand up.

"Yeah right" Spencer said laughing

* * *

The three of them made their way inside. Emily and Harley carrying their helmets inside.

"Hi girls" Grandma said

"Hi Grandma" They said in unison

"She didn't bring you here on that bike of hers did she?" Grandma said looking both women up and down

"Yes Grandma I did, but I made sure Emily has a correct fitting helmet and thick jacket before she got on the bike" Harley said giving her grandmother a hug

"Good" Grandma said giving Emily a hug

"Harley is a safe rider" Emily said as she stepped back

"I really wish you would get a car" Grandma said sitting down

"It is cheaper to run a bike" Harley said sitting down next to Emily

"Maybe she can do something wrong" Spencer whispered to Emily

"Maybe" Emily whispered back

"You have a good paying job" Grandma said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah and I am saving" Harley said back

"For?" Grandma asked

"Something…" Harley said vaguely "What did you want to talk about?" she said trying to change the subject

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Grandma asked giving up on the bike issue.

"I don't know. I have never celebrated Thanksgiving" Harley shrugged, a heavy weight started forming in her stomach

"What?" Spencer an Emily said in unison

"I am Australian remember" Harley said looking at Spencer and Emily

"Didn't your father tell you about it?" Grandma asked gently. She was surprised by the revelation.

"No. He never mentioned it…" Harley said taking Emily's hand in her own intertwining their fingers. She looked down picking some non-existent lint off her pants, she couldn't look at her grandmother.

"Well you, both of you" Grandma made sure she made eye contact with Emily "are invited. I am hosting it this year, and I would like you to come and celebrate with me"

Harley stiffened slightly. Emily was the only one that noticed.

"Thank you" Emily said glancing sideways at Harley "We will let you know closer to the date" she smiled and squeezed Harley's hand. Harley gave her a weak smile. She was okay with Emily answering for them both.

"I need a month's notice if you are coming and I have plenty of room for you to stay" Grandma said smiling at Emily

"We will make sure to let you know" Emily said glancing at Harley again

"I need to go to the bathroom…" Harley mumbled getting up and leaving the room.

Emily watched her go, unsure if she should follow. Harley's mood seemed to have changed since Grandma had started talking to her.

"So how was your date last night?" Grandma asked Emily

"It was nice. We had fun." Emily replied smiling

"Has Harley been looking after you?" Grandma raised an eyebrow

"Yes. She is really very sweet." Emily said honestly

"Did Hanna and Aria end up at the bar as well?" Spencer said changing the subject slightly

"Yeah, we had a really good time. I bet Hanna is really hung-over today. Harley and I had to help Aria get her home." Emily chuckled "You should come out with us next time" Emily said to Spencer

"I might" Spencer chuckled

The three women started talking about other things.

* * *

Harley walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror. 'Don't cry' she thought to herself 'you are having a good day'. She could feel the prickle of tears starting behind her eyes. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. She heard a soft knock at the door. She opened the door, Mrs Hastings was on the other side.

"Are you okay?" Mrs Hastings asked softly, her voice full of concern.

"No…" Harley choked as the tears she had been holding back started rolling down her cheeks

Mrs Hastings stepped forward and wrapped her niece in her arms. Harley let herself be held as the tears kept falling.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mrs Hastings rubbed her hand up and down Harley's back gently

"Dad…" Harley said sucking in a breath "Was…he" she tried to compose herself but kept sobbing.

"He passed away on Thanksgiving didn't he?" Mrs Hastings said putting it together

Harley nodded as more tears fell.

"It's okay" She soothed "let it out" she kept rubbing gently up and down Harley's back.

Harley stopped sobbing and composed herself after a while.

"Can I tell you something?" Mrs Hastings asked gently

Harley pulled back to look at her aunt.

"I kept in contact with him in secret for a while after he left" Mrs Hastings said softly

"He told me you two were close, once when he was drunk" Harley smiled a sad smile

"How about we go to my office?"

Harley nodded and followed.

"He was so proud the day you were born" Mrs Hastings said when she shut the door

Harley looked at her aunt shocked.

They sat down next to each other.

"He wanted me to be your god mother. That is why he rang me. You didn't even have a name yet." Mrs Hastings smiled "I couldn't go at the time Melissa was only little. It was one of the last times I spoke to him…"

"My middle name is Veronica" Harley said "I asked Dad one day who named me. He told me he did."

"I didn't know he had named you after me…" Mrs Hastings said surprised

"Yep. His favourite motorbike brand and you" Harley chuckled and shook her head

Mrs Hastings laughed.

"Thank you" Harley said softly "I miss him, and it is nice to talk about him to someone who knew and loved him too" She leaned over and hugged her aunt. She felt a lot better after their talk.

"Any time, I miss him too" Mrs Hastings said returning the hug "Come on lets go back out there before Grandma sends a search party after us"

* * *

Mrs Hastings and Harley walked back into the living room together. The three women looked up. Emily smiled at Harley who sat down next to her again holding her hand.

Spencer raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"Spencer could you please come help me make drinks for everyone?" Mrs Hastings asked raising her own eyebrow

"Sure Mom" Spencer got straight up and left the room with her mother.

"Did you know Harley father died on Thanksgiving?" Mrs Hastings asked when they got into the kitchen

Spencer smacked her palm to her forehead "She told me the date. I didn't even think about it…"

"It's okay, we had a good talk" Mrs Hastings said gently "Did you know he named her after me?"

"No" Spencer said surprised

"She told me her middle name is Veronica" Mrs Hastings smiled

"You miss him too, don't you?" Spencer asked

"Yes, I do…" Mrs Hastings said smiling a sad smile

* * *

Mrs Hastings and Spencer came back into the room with drinks.

"Sorry" Spencer whispered to Harley when she handed her a drink

Harley smiled at Spencer "Thank you" she winked

Spencer gave a knowing nod to her cousin.

"I will tell you later" Harley whispered in Emily's ear "I promise"

Emily squeezed Harley's hand.

"So where is Melissa?" Grandma asked

"She said she will meet us at the country club" Mrs Hastings said "I should see if you can become a member Harley" she smiled at her niece

"That is very kind of you, but I don't know if I am suited for the club" Harley scratched the back of her neck and returned the smile

"Of course you are dear" Grandma said "You are a doctor"

"Yes but I also ride a motorbike and have tattoos" Harley looked at her grandmother

Grandma quirked an eyebrow "Tattoos? Show me"

Emily squeezed her hand. Spencer took a sip of her drink. Mrs Hastings just looked at Harley with a puzzled look.

Harley stood up, unbuttoned her shirt and pulled down her sleeve.

"Well come here, I can't see it properly"

Harley moved over to her grandmother and knelt down in front of her. Grandma held Harley's arm and had a good look at the tattoo.

"This is very detailed" Grandma said still holding Harley's arm

"Yeah. I had it done to remember with wisdom and strength, the dragon, you need to have balance and harmony, the yin yang. I almost burnt out from studying too hard when I was at university." Harley said looking at the tattoo

"That is a nice meaning" Grandma let go of her arm. Harley put her shirt back on and sat back down.

"So where are the others?" Grandma asked when Harley sat down

Emily blushed slightly and took a sip of her drink. Spencer smirked at Emily.

"They are on my thighs" Harley responded moving slightly in front of Emily and squeezing her hand.

"Well you can't see them if you wear long shorts" Grandma said "I think it would be good for you to join the country club, you might get a job out of it"

"I already have a job." Harley answered

"You could always get a better paying job" Grandma replied without missing a beat

"How about I think about it?" Harley smiled.

"Well let me know what you decide" Mrs Hastings winked at her niece

They continued talking until it was time to go to lunch.

* * *

"How about I drive Emily and Harley to the club?" Spencer said to her mother as they were getting ready to go

"That sounds like a good idea" Mrs Hastings smiled "See you there"

Harley opened the front passenger door for Emily. Emily kissed her on the cheek as she got in.

"I am so sorry about earlier…" Spencer said turning around in her seat to face Harley when they had all sat in the car

"It's okay Spence, really, I know you would have warned me if you had of realised" Harley smiled leaned forward and gave her cousin's shoulder a slight squeeze.

"Are you guys going to let me in on the secret?" Emily asked looking between the cousins.

Spencer gave Harley a small smile then started driving towards the club.

"My dad passed away on Thanksgiving" Harley said looking Emily "Not that we celebrated it in Australia but still it's the timing."

"No wonder you needed a moment. I still get upset about my dad too. Are you okay now?" Emily gave her a smile

"Yeah I am good. Thanks." Harley smiled

"So are you going to join the country club?" Spencer asked changing the subject

"I don't know…" Harley said thinking "What do you think Em?"

Spencer caught her cousin's eye in the rear view mirror and raised her eyebrow in silent question. Harley just smiled back. Emily was a little surprised Harley had asked her opinion but felt good she had.

"I think it might be good but it's up to you" Emily replied

The three women continued talking as they made their way to the country club.


	11. Chapter 11

The valet opened the doors when Spencer pulled up at the club. Harley got out on the driver's side.

"You are so whipped" Spencer snickered quietly to her cousin, playfully elbowing her. As they made their way over to Emily.

"Yep. I am" Harley proudly said, smiling and elbowed her back.

Spencer stopped walking and looked at her cousin "Wait? What?"

Harley turned to look back at Spencer "You heard me" she raised both her eyebrows.

Emily looked between the two cousins puzzled. "Is this another secret?" she raised an eyebrow at both of them.

Spencer was still standing still, with a dumbfounded look on her face. Harley swaggered up and held her elbow out for Emily to take.

"You are going to get run over standing in the driveway Spence" Harley said over her shoulder "And much as I am a doctor, I am not patching you up" she said playfully

Her cousin's voice snapped her out of her daze, Spencer walked quickly over to Emily and Harley.

"What did you say to her?" Emily asked looking first at Harley then Spencer

"Are you going to repeat it?" Harley looked at Spencer raising an eyebrow

"You want me to?" Spencer teased.

Harley shrugged one shoulder.

"I said she is whipped and she agreed" Spencer said smirking at her cousin.

Emily looked at Harley and smiled, then kissed her on the cheek.

"It's the truth" Harley shrugged again, giving Emily a sheepish smile.

"I know" Emily said chuckling softly

Spencer chuckled and shook her head.

* * *

They made their way into the dining room. Melissa was already sitting at the table.

"Hi guys" Melissa said as they got to the table

"Hi" Spencer and Emily said

Harley leant down and gave her cousin a hug. "You okay?" she whispered in her ear.

Melissa smiled and nodded at Harley when she moved back.

Harley sat down next to Melissa. Emily next to Harley and Spencer next to Emily.

"So Mom and Grandma want Harley to join the club" Spencer said to Melissa

"Really?" Melissa asked raising an eyebrow at her cousin

"Yeah. I am not sure" Harley said chewing her lip.

"It would be good for your career" Melissa said "Want me to give you a quick tour before lunch?"

"Sure." Harley said "Are you going to stay here with Spencer?" she turned and asked Emily

"Yeah, you go" Emily smiled

Harley kissed Emily on the lips then got up and left with Melissa. Melissa holding Harley's elbow.

"So… she is really smitten with you" Spencer said to Emily

"Yeah" Emily said watching Harley and Melissa disappear out the door.

"You two seem closer today" Spencer said noticing the look on Emily's face

"Yeah, we had an open and honest talk last night and this morning" Emily said looking shyly at Spencer

"And?" Spencer prompted

"I really like her" Emily said looking Spencer in the eye

Spencer nodded "Did you tell Harley that?"

"Yes, after she told me first that she really likes me" Emily blushed

"What else did you talk about?" Spencer asked intrigued.

"Harley told me that Stephanie cheated on her and she left her and Tiffany with everything" Emily said, wondering if Spencer knew more information.

"Did she tell you how she found out?" Spencer asked gently, she was worried about her cousin and also her best-friend.

"No. Please tell me if you know. She told me she really hurt her" Emily asked concerned

"Okay but I am only telling you because she started telling you." Spencer started "Harley was doing her residency at a hospital. Tiffany's mother was brought into the emergency department because she was injured. Harley read her name on a blood test tube that came through the lab. She didn't even get a phone call to tell her she was in hospital. She asked her supervisor if she could go and make sure she was okay"

Emily nodded for Spencer to continue.

"Harley raced up to the emergency department with her supervisor to find her. She pulled back the curtain and Stephanie was kissing another woman. The other woman thought Harley was just a doctor coming to check in on a patient and started asking her questions. Tiffany's mother pretended she didn't even know Harley. Her supervisor realised what was going on and went along with it because Harley was too shocked to say anything at first, Harley just had to play along, then she had to back and finish the remainder of her shift." Spencer gave her a weak smile

"So she was humiliated at work as well as having her heart broken" Emily said realising just how much Harley was hurt.

Spencer nodded "You know she still makes sure Tiffany has whatever she needs, even after they broke up over 4 years ago"

"Yeah, she is a big teddy bear" Emily said smiling not thinking

"Teddy bear…" Spencer raised an eyebrow and smirked

"Don't tell her I told you that" Emily said embarrassed realising her slip

"Don't worry Em I won't say a word" Spencer smiled

"Good." Emily said "She told me she trusts me"

"She told me that too" Spencer said nodding

"She did?" Emily was surprised

"Yeah after your first date. Did she really brush off Alison?" Spencer asked interested.

"Yeah it was pretty funny" Emily said smiling at the memory. "Melissa and Harley seem close" she said changing the subject

"Yeah, they are pretty close" Spencer nodded "They seem to have really clicked"

* * *

Spencer waved at her mother and grandmother who had just entered

"Where are Melissa and Harley?" Mrs Hastings asked sitting down at the table

"Melissa is giving Harley a quick tour of the club" Spencer said "I think she is also trying to convince her to join"

"Good. It would be good for her career." Grandma said firmly

"Hi Grandma" Melissa said smiling as they got back to the table just after the two older women.

"Hi Dear" Grandma said smiling at Melissa "So are you going to join?" she asked Harley bluntly raising an eyebrow.

Harley rolled her eyes "What is good for lunch here?" She picked up the menu and looked at it.

* * *

They ordered their lunch

"Can you show me where the restrooms are please?" Harley asked Spencer

"Sure. I come on, I need to go too" Spencer said getting up

Harley was washing her hands when Alison walked into the restroom.

"Aren't you Emily's dinner 'friend' from the other day?" Alison asked looking the taller woman up and down condescendingly.

"You mean her girlfriend?" Harley corrected, crossing her arms over her chest raising an eyebrow. She wasn't normally bitchy or petty but she wasn't going to back down, she really liked Emily and something about Alison rubbed her the wrong way.

"How did you get in here?" Alison crossed her own arms over her chest and took a step closer to the taller woman.

Spencer could hear the interaction but stayed quiet in the stall.

"Through the door" Harley said a little sarcastically, standing up taller.

"Very funny" Alison said snarky "You know I could get you thrown out of here?" she smirked

"Can you?" Harley quirked an eyebrow

"Yes, this club is for members and their guests only" Alison said smugly

"Lucky I am a guest then isn't it" Harley shot back

"Of who?" the blonde snapped.

"That would be me" Spencer said coming out of the stall and walking over to the sink to wash her hands. She finished and made the same pose as Harley next to her.

Alison looked between the two "I knew you looked familiar"

"Alison I see you have met my cousin." Spencer said in a flat tone

"Cousin huh?" Alison snarled

"Yes" Spencer said raising an eyebrow

Harley smiled smugly at Alison.

Alison's jaw clenched and unclenched, she stepped right up in Harley's personal space, almost toe to toe with the taller woman and glared at her "You Bitch!" She lashed out "You can't keep her forever you know. She will get bored of you and she will come back to me, she always does. She will never love you the way she loves me. I will make sure of it. She is mine!" she spat

Harley stood her ground she didn't flinch, she just stared down at Alison and kept her face neutral. Alison took a step back and scowled at Harley.

Harley stepped half a step forward towards Alison, put her hands in her pockets and lowered her voice "I am not her keeper, because Emily is not an object, a prize to be won, Emily is a person with her own mind and if you had any brains Alison you would know that. And you threating me, says to me that you are a very insecure individual." Harley smiled smugly and stepped back.

Alison stood there with her mouth open.

"Come on Spence, we should see if our lunch is ready" Harley turned and smiled at Spencer

"Yeah, let's go" Spencer said giving Alison smug look.

The cousins walked out of the restroom

"This isn't over!" Alison's voice came out the door behind them.

Spencer looked at Harley and they both smiled.

"I can't believe you made her speechless" Spencer said grinning

"I only told her the truth" Harley grinned back.

* * *

They made their way back to the table still smiling. Emily raised an eyebrow at both of them. They both shrugged one shoulder.

Emily looked over near the restroom door and spotted Alison who looked pissed off.

"What the hell happened?" Emily whispered to Spencer, as Harley made conversation with Grandma, Mrs Hastings and Melissa.

"Alison tried to threaten Harley over you." Spencer whispered back

Emily's eyes went wide then she looked pissed off.

"Don't worry Harley isn't going to be scared off by her" Spencer whispered and smiled

Harley heard what Spencer had said. She put her hand on Emily's thigh and gave a light squeeze and kept her hand there. She kept talking to the other women at the table. Emily put her own hand on Harley's knee.

"What are you two whispering about?" Grandma asked looking at Spencer all eyes turned to the two.

"Spencer was wondering if Emily wanted to have a game of tennis after lunch" Harley said not missing a beat.

"See" Spencer whispered again smiling

Emily was amazed, she squeezed Harley's knee.

"Did you want to play Mel? I think we could beat these two young ones" Harley chuckled as she nodded her head in the direction of Spencer and Emily

"Sure, sounds like fun" Melissa smiled at her cousin.

"Oh it's so on. You two are going down. Right Em?" Spencer laughed

"Right" Emily nodded and smiled

"This should be interesting" Grandma said smiling "I might come out and watch this game"

* * *

They finished their lunch.

The 4 women got dressed for tennis. Harley had borrowed a pair of Mr Hastings shorts, the other women had skirts on. They made their way out to the tennis court. Mrs Hastings and Grandma were already sat up in the stands.

"You do realise Spencer is super competitive right?" Emily said quietly to Harley

"Yeah, I know" Harley whispered back smiling, with a glint in her eye.

"Alright it's my serve" Spencer said once they were in position

"Are you just going to talk about it or are you actually going to hit it?" Harley taunted playfully.

Melissa laughed. Emily smiled and shook her head.

Spencer put her game face on, wound up and served the ball hard, aiming it at Harley. Harley returned the serve back to Spencer easily. They rallied for a while, Melissa and Emily only touching the ball a once each, it eventually went out passed Harley.

"Our point" Spencer high fived Emily

They continued playing for a while. It was Harley's turn to serve.

"Come on then. Let's see what you got" Spencer taunted and spun her racquet in her hand.

Harley raised an eyebrow, wound up and served an ace that flew past Spencer.

"Lucky shot" Spencer said smiling

Harley served another ace that whistled past Spencer "What was that?" she held her hand up to her ear. Then high fived Melissa.

Spencer and Harley kept up their playful digs all through the match. Spencer and Emily ended up beating Harley and Melissa by 2 points in the last set.

"I haven't come that close to beating Spencer in ages" Melissa said to Harley as they walked over to Emily and Spencer.

"We should have another game against her some time, I think we could end up beating her" Harley chuckled as she wiped her brow with her sleeve

Melissa smiled. "Maybe"

"So what was it you said before the game? You were going to beat us two young ones…" Spencer asked playfully, holding her hand up to her ear like Harley had earlier.

"Yeah, yeah" Harley laughed and wrapped an arm around Emily "Good game"

"That was a good game" Grandma said as they all made their way over "I have to get going now though. I hope to see you all again soon."

They all said goodbye to Grandma and Mrs Hastings.

* * *

As the 4 women started to head back into the club house they were laughing about the match. Alison appeared in front of the group with her arms across her chest.

"Can we help you, Alison?" Melissa asked voice clipped as she stepped closer to the blonde.

"No. I want to talk to Emily" Alison said in the same clipped tone

Emily stiffened next to Harley. Harley placed a hand gently on Emily's lower back.

"She doesn't want to talk to you" Spencer stepped forward next to Melissa

"I think she can speak for herself" Alison looked past Spencer and Melissa at Emily

"What do you want Alison?" Emily stepped forward next to Spencer and crossed her arms over her own chest.

"I want to talk to you. Alone" Alison said in clipped tone, glaring at the 3 other women.

Spencer, Melissa and Harley all looked at Emily.

"It's alright guys, I will catch up" Emily said

"You sure?" Spencer asked Emily

"I will be fine" Emily said "Really" she gave a small smile

* * *

Melissa, Spencer and Harley moved away from Emily and Alison, but could still see them.

"What does that little bitch want?" Melissa asked looking at Spencer and Harley

"Emily…" Harley said looking over at the two other women

Spencer put her hand on Harley's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze "Emily doesn't want her"

"I know" Harley said giving a small smile to Spencer. She was trying to remain positive. She knew Emily liked her, she was just worried about what Alison was going to say to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about Alison." Melissa chimed in giving her cousin a reassuring smile

* * *

"What do you want Alison?" Emily asked unimpressed.

"So you are dating a Hastings I see? Trying to get her money?" Alison asked flippantly

"Harley isn't a Hastings, not that it is any of your business" Emily said back

"So you are after her money then? Or is she the one buying your affection?" Alison said smirking

Emily looked over to Harley who smiled warmly at her. "I don't care about money. You should know that."

"Yeah right, why else would you date her?" Alison snapped

"Because she is a good person, unlike you" Emily said looking Alison in the eye "You really need to move on, I have!"

Alison raised her hand to slap Emily but as she went to move a strong hand grabbed her wrist from behind.

"You know you shouldn't hit a lady" Harley said in a warning voice, at a surprised Alison, still holding the blondes wrist.

Spencer and Melissa made their way quickly over after Harley. Harley moved around in front of Alison.

"When I let go, you are going to apologise to Emily and walk away. Am I clear?" Harley remained really calm and looked Alison in the eye as she spoke.

Alison nodded at Harley.

Harley slowly lowered her hand down then let go. She made sure she stayed between Emily and Alison.

"Sorry…" Alison mumbled then she turned on her heel and left quickly.

"Are you okay?" Harley turned and looked at Emily who was stunned.

"Yeah. How…?" Emily spluttered

"I watched her body language change" Harley shrugged "I am just lucky I made it in time" she smiled a crooked smile

"I didn't even see you move" Spencer said stunned "You were next to us then you were over here"

"Thank you" Emily said after she had calmed down then kissed Harley.

"You're welcome" Harley said quietly as the broke apart "Are you sure you are okay?" her voice full of concern.

"Yeah I am." Emily smiled up at Harley and took her hand and interlaced their fingers. She really did feel safe around Harley.

"Lucky Harley was paying attention" Melissa said as they continued into the club

"I am going to…" Spencer started she was fuming

"No. Don't do anything" Harley cut her off. She had felt Emily tense next to her when Spencer had started talking.

Spencer looked puzzled at her cousin.

"She really isn't worth it Spencer…" Emily looked pleadingly at her friend

"Okay. I won't do anything this time" Spencer said looking Emily in the eye "But if she does anything again…"

"Harley will look after me" Emily said and smiled up at Harley

Harley smiled back "Always"

* * *

They all went into get changed back into their other clothes. Spencer and Harley came out of the change room first.

"I really think we should do something about Alison now, before it happens again. She can't go around doing that to Emily" Spencer said to Harley as they waited. She started pacing back and forth in front of her cousin as she spoke.

"If we do something she could make things worse for Emily, and you said you wouldn't do anything" Harley responded she was leaning against the wall, with one knee bent up, the sole of her shoe resting flat against the wall.

"Well I don't want Emily getting hurt" Spencer said getting frustrated, still pacing.

"Neither do I Spence." Harley said firmly. She took a breath and gathered her thoughts as she pushed off the wall with her foot. "Look how about you come up with something, then talk to Emily about it before you do anything. Let her decide what she wants to do. And in the meantime, I will do everything in my power to keep her safe when I am around her, I promise." Harley looked Spencer in the eye and stood in front of her stopping her pacing.

"I know you will keep her safe" Spencer said "I just…" Spencer looked down at her shoes and slumped her shoulders forward as she trailed off.

"I know you are protective as well, it's in our DNA, but you can't just go off half cocked. It won't help the situation." Harley placed her hand gently on Spencer's shoulder and gave a slight squeeze.

"You are right" Spencer said looking up a Harley

"Of course I am. Now use that brain of yours and come up with a good plan" Harley smiled

Spencer laughed.

* * *

"You do realise those two are probably out there plotting something" Melissa said to Emily as they were getting dressed.

"I know they are." Emily said confidently "They are both protective in their own ways"

"Yes they are" Melissa nodded "Harley is a lot calmer than Spencer" she smiled.

"Yeah, hopefully she talks some sense into Spencer before she does something stupid on impulse" Emily chuckled

"Hopefully" Melissa chuckled too.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep, come on" Melissa said smiling

They came out of the change room as Spencer was laughing.

"What is so funny?" Emily asked looking between the two

"Apparently me being right about something" Harley chuckled

"Really?" Emily winked at Melissa

"That's good" Melissa said winking back at Emily

"Okay, what is going on?" Spencer said looking between her sister and best-friend puzzled.

"Nothing" Emily said innocently, she slid her hand down Harley's arm to hold the taller woman's hand "We need to get going, come on Spence"

Harley shrugged at Spencer as Emily pulled her along.

They all walked out together.

"Bye guys" Melissa said as the valet pulled her car up in the drive way

"Bye" the three women replied in unison

Spencer's car pulled up and they all got in the car and made their way back to the Hastings house.

"See you later Spence" Emily said before she put her helmet on

"We should catch up next week cuz" Harley said as she checked Emily's helmet

"Sure, sounds good. Bye guys" Spencer said and waved

Emily and Harley left.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi Mom" Emily said as she made her way into the kitchen

"Hi sweetheart. How was lunch?" Mrs Fields asked as she went about making dinner

"It was good" Emily said

"Hello Mrs Fields" Harley said as she walked in behind Emily

"Oh hello Harley, I didn't realise you were here" Mrs Fields said turning around

"We only just picked my car up. So she followed me home." Emily added

"I brought some wine for you" Harley pulled out two bottles of wine out of her bag "Where would you like me to put them?"

"Thank you" Mrs Fields said "Here, let me put them in the fridge" she took the wine from Harley

"Harley is going to stay the night" Emily said to her mother

"Okay" Mrs Fields smiled and went back to making dinner

"Come on, I will show you up to my room you can put your bag in there" Emily said to Harley

* * *

Harley put her bag down in Emily's room.

"Are you sure your mum is okay with me staying in here? I don't mind sleeping on the lounge." Harley asked unsure. She didn't want to upset the older Fields woman.

"I am not a teenager any more" Emily laughed "It's fine, really. Stop worrying"

"Okay" Harley let out a breath

"You really are sweet" Emily stepped closer to Harley then leant up and kissed her. Emily swiped her tongue against Harley's bottom lip. Harley opened her mouth to allow Emily's tongue access. Emily put both hands on Harley's hips, then snaked one under her shirt. Harley's breath hitched when she felt Emily's hand rub across her abs. Emily moaned into the kiss, she had been wanting to kiss Harley like this for hours. Harley placed her hands on Emily's hips. Emily moved her hand up gently cupping Harley's bra cladded breast, she started to lightly squeeze it. Harley's brain kicked in she gently moved her hand up and removed Emily's hand and broke the kiss, resting her forehead against the shorter woman's.

"Much as I am really enjoying this" Harley said softly "I don't want to be… worked up, while I am having dinner with your mum for the first time" she blushed slightly and placed a chaste kiss to Emily's lips

"Okay good idea" Emily blushed "Come on, let's go see if dinner is ready"

They made their way back down stairs.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Harley asked Mrs Fields

"No I have it covered thank you" Mrs Fields replied "Emily would you set the table please dinner is almost done. Oh Harley could you open and pour the wine?" She handed the a bottle and opener to Harley.

"Sure Mom" Emily replied

"No problem" Harley replied smiling

They all sat down at the dining table

"This looks and smells delicious Mrs Fields" Harley said grinning

"Thank you" Mrs Fields said smiling at Harley "Please, help yourself"

Harley smiled and put some of the pasta dish on her plate as well as some salad

"Emily tells me you are a pathologist" Mrs Fields said as she helped herself to some food

"Yes ma'am, I work up at the local hospital" Harley said gathering some pasta on her fork.

"So how long did it take to finish your studies?"

"All up, 13 years to become fully qualified" Harley said after she had swallowed her food

"13 years" Emily said surprised

"Yes" Harley smiled "I had to become a doctor of medicine then apply to become a pathologist before I could start my training. I am not long out of school" she blushed slightly

"You must be very dedicated to your work" Mrs Fields said a little impressed

"Yes. It helps I really enjoy it. All the extra study was worth it to help people get well" Harley said honestly "If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you do Mrs Fields?"

"I work in the police station" Mrs Fields said "I do the paper side of the police work"

"That must be interesting" Harley said genuinely interested

"Yes it can be" Mrs Fields said nodding

"I only teach kids how to swim" Emily said poking at her food with her fork

"Hey Emily, you know I think your job is just as important, if not more than mine" Harley said gently, taking Emily's hand across the table

"How?" Emily asked sceptically

"You save children's lives" Harley said honestly

Emily looked up at Harley puzzled.

"I know this isn't polite dinner conversation, but when I was working on the morgue rotation, I had to do an autopsy on a child, He was only 4" Harley's voice cracked slightly at the end.

Emily ran her thumb over the back of Harley's hand. Mrs Fields sat quietly and nodded for Harley to continue.

"He drowned because he panicked after he fell into a neighbour's pool. His parents didn't get him swimming lessons. He was only out of their sight for a few minutes." Harley had tears starting to form in her eyes "If he had of known how to get back to the edge…He would have made it" She sucked a breath in, composing herself "Don't ever doubt what you are doing, you are stopping terrible tragedies from happening, your job is important." She said confidently and honestly, looking Emily in the eye.

"Thank you" Emily said quietly "I never looked at what I do in that way"

Mrs Fields gave Harley a small smile. Harley returned the smile.

"I need to go to the bathroom for a moment" Harley said wiping the tears out of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked concerned

"Yes" Harley said honestly squeezing Emily's hand "I promise, I just need to blow my nose" she smiled bashfully. Harley left the room.

"I can see why you like her" Mrs Fields said after Harley had left the room

"Yeah, she makes me feel good about myself." Emily smiled a genuine smile.

"She seems to care about you" Mrs Fields said looking at Emily

"Yeah, I feel safe around her too" Emily said nodding

"Sorry about that" Harley sat back down at the table

"It's okay" Emily smiled

Harley rolled her shoulder and rubbed it.

"Serves you right. You shouldn't have been showing off at tennis" Emily laughed

"Tennis?" Mrs Fields was puzzled

"Yeah, we had a game at the club after lunch" Emily looked at her mother "Harley and Melissa vs Spencer and I"

"So who won?" Mrs Fields asked looking between the pair

"We did" Emily smiled proudly

"Only by 2 points" Harley smiled sheepishly

"We still won" Emily said quirking her eyebrow

"Sounds like you had fun" Mrs Fields smiled

"Yeah it was fun" Emily gave a genuine smile

"So what do your parents think of you moving to America Harley?" Mrs Fields asked

Emily's eyes widened. Harley gave her a smile and mouthed 'it's okay'.

"My father passed away two years ago, in a work accident and I haven't had any contact with my mother since I was 18. She… wasn't very supportive of me being gay" Harley said truthfully, looking at Mrs Fields

"Oh, I am sorry" Mrs Fields said looking at Harley then Emily, giving her daughter a raised eyebrow.

"It's okay. Spencer was the one that convinced me to look into moving over here." Harley smiled "I am glad she did" she glanced at Emily.

Emily blushed slightly. She had a slight flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

"So where are you from in Australia?" Mrs Fields asked changing the topic.

"Most recently, Newcastle it's a big city 160km or 99 miles north of Sydney."

"Harley is going to make me some Australian food for our next date" Emily smiled

"Really?" Mrs Fields asked surprised.

"Yes, I made a comment about missing beetroot on my burger last night and I thought it would be a good idea" Harley shrugged "I know what I want to make for dessert. Have you ever tried Pavlova?" she looked at Emily

"No. What is it?" Emily asked

"It's a meringue base with cream and fruit on top. It's popular to have on Christmas day. I thought because its summer when it is Christmas in Australia, I would make it now." Harley smiled

"I can't imagine it not snowing on Christmas" Emily said

"Some people have a Christmas in July, so it's cold" Harley added

"Have you ever had a white Christmas?" Mrs Fields asked

"No, but I am looking forward to it this year. Aunt Veronica showed me some photos of the snow." Harley smiled "It will be nice to have a warm meal and not be sitting in the heat."

They continued talking as they finished their dinner and dessert

* * *

"Thank you for a delicious meal Mrs Fields. I really enjoyed it." Harley said honestly to Mrs Fields

"You're welcome. I am glad you enjoyed it" Mrs Fields genuinely smiled

"Would you like some help cleaning up?" Harley offered

"Harley and I will wash up Mom, you go and put your feet up"

"Thank you" Mrs Fields said and moved into the lounge room

"So you cook and clean" Emily teased as she filled the sink with hot water

"Yep, I am fully house trained" Harley chuckled as she picked up a tea towel

* * *

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Emily asked after they had finished cleaning up

"Sure" Harley said

"We can watch it in my room. Don't worry I won't put a horror movie on" Emily chuckled

"Thanks" Harley said sheepishly

"Mom we are going to go watch a movie in my room then go to sleep" Emily said poking her head in the lounge room

"Okay, goodnight girls" Mrs Fields said

"Goodnight Mom" Emily said

"Goodnight Mrs Fields" Harley said

* * *

Emily and Harley had a shower and put their pyjamas on. Emily picked a movie and put it on and they got into bed. Harley sat with her back against the head of the bed, Emily leant against her.

"Thank you for staying with me tonight" Emily said putting her hand just under Harley's shirt resting her hand on toned abs.

"I really don't mind spending more time with you" Harley rubbed Emily's hip tenderly

They watched the movie in comfortable silence for a while.

"Thank you for what you did today with Alison" Emily turned and kissed Harley on the lips

"I shouldn't have antagonised her in the first place, that was very immature of me, it was probably my fault she did that to you" Harley said apologetically looking Emily in the eye.

"No she is a bitch, she probably would have done it anyway. I am just glad you haven't been turned off me by her…" Emily said trailing off.

"Trust me, it will take a lot more than a jealous ex for me to be turned off you" she said honestly, blushing slightly.

"Good" Emily let a breath out. The butterflies came back.

They started kissing again for a while, it was a slow deep kiss. They went back to watching the movie when the kiss finally broke. Emily leaning on Harley.

The movie finished. Emily looked over her shoulder at Harley, she had gone to sleep already. She smiled and gently guided the taller woman down onto the pillow and brushed some hair out of her face. Harley rolled on to her side and draped an arm over the shorter woman. Emily rolled so her back was against her front and pulled Harley's arm around her more. Emily melting into the taller woman's form.

"Night… Em…" Harley mumbled sleepily and kissed the back of Emily's neck.

"Goodnight Harley" Emily grinned and kissed the back of Harley's hand.

* * *

Emily woke up before her alarm the next morning, she rolled over, the other side of the bed was empty. She was puzzled 'Where has Harley gone?' she thought to herself. Then she heard soft humming. She sat up and looked over the end of the bed. Harley had headphones on and was doing push ups, she was wearing a sports bra and a pair of knee length yoga pants. Emily sat and watched her well-developed shoulder muscles flexing, she followed a lone bead of sweat as it rolled down Harley's spine and was absorbed by the band on her pants. Then her gazed wandered down her long toned legs. She giggled when Harley started to sing quietly.

"Bang, bang all over you" Harley sang softly then started quietly humming the tune again. "She might've let you hold her hand at school, but I'mma show you how to graduate" she sang again softly as she kept doing push ups.

Emily sat quietly enjoying watching Harley continue, 'How did I get so lucky?' she thought to herself. Harley stopped doing push ups and turned over and was just about to start doing sit ups when she spotted Emily watching her.

She pulled her head phones off "Good morning" Harley said slightly out of breath, looking up from the floor "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know you are going to 'show me how to graduate'" Emily teased lightly, raising an eyebrow.

Harley blushed and gave Emily a shy smile.

"How long have you been down there?" Emily asked smiling wide

Harley glanced at her phone "About half an hour"

"So you do work out?" Emily said, she had never seen Harley working out.

"Yeah, I do it before I go into work, otherwise I'd fidget all day sitting at my desk." Harley said "I go for a run in the afternoons if I work day shift. I swap it when I work evening shift." she shrugged.

"Well don't let me stop you…'bad girl'…" Emily smirked and winked as she laid down on her side, propping her head up with her bent arm.

Harley blushed slightly, put her head phones back on and started doing sit ups. She kept her eyes on Emily. Emily's gaze drifted over Harley's body lingering on her toned abs as they contracted. Harley eventually looked away and after a short while started humming again. Emily laid there watching her.

"I'm addicted to you" Harley sang softly, she hummed "Like a powerful drug I can get enough of" Harley looked up at Emily "Lost in your eyes"

"Drowning in blue" Emily sang the next part looking into Harley's blue eyes. Harley unplugged her head phones and the music wafted around the room.

"Out of control, what can I do? I'm addicted to you" the singer sang.

Harley went back to doing sit ups and kept her eyes locked on Emily's as the song kept playing.

Emily got up off the bed and walked over to Harley placing a foot either side of her legs as the song was coming to the end. Harley stopped, she was lightly panting, looking up at the shorter woman as she laid on her back. Emily squatted down straddling her waist.

"Do you have any idea how hot that just was?" Emily purred into Harley's ear.

Harley shuddered. Emily kissed down the taller woman's neck. The next song started playing as Emily moved and started kissing Harley on the lips.

"If you could hear my pulse right now, it would feel just like a sledgehammer" the singer sang. Emily moaned into the kiss as she listened to the lyrics. They kept kissing as the song kept playing around them. Harley moved her hands moved up to Emily's hips. "You're turning me on. And my fire's waitin' for your spark" Emily laid down on top of Harley as they continued to kiss.

Emily slipped her leg between Harley's thighs. They started grinding into each other lightly. Both letting out moans. Beep, beep, beep… Emily's alarm clock started to go off.

Emily pushed herself up "Stupid alarm" she panted, she got up and turned it off.

Harley turned the music off, stood up and looked at Emily, her pupils were wide "I think I need a cold shower…" she said a little flustered

Emily gave her a smirk with a smouldering gaze "Do you?" she stepped closer to Harley.

"Yep" Harley squeaked out, her heart pounding against her rib cage.

Emily continued to keep moving closer to Harley. She ran a hand up a muscular arm to the back of the taller woman's neck. She pulled Harley down into another kiss, playfully biting her bottom lip. Harley's knees buckled slightly.

"I have another way for you to burn off your excess energy" Emily said quietly when they broke apart

"You do?" Harley raised an eyebrow

Emily pushed her down onto the bed and crawled over the top of the taller woman. "How long does it take you to get ready for work?" she asked as she kissed down Harley's neck

"20 minutes to be out the door" Harley moved her head to give Emily better access to her neck.

"Good. Can you be quiet?" Emily asked as she kissed her on the lips

Harley flipped Emily onto her back "Can you?" she asked playfully, looking down into dark brown eyes.

Emily looked up and grinned before pulling her down into another kiss.

* * *

They both had finished their showers and had gotten dressed. They were sitting down having breakfast. Mrs Fields left before the pair, she avoided eye contact with both of them.

"I think your mum heard us" Harley said slightly embarrassed after Mrs Fields left.

"She will get over it" Emily shrugged

Harley shook her head.

"What time do you finish work today?" Emily asked changing the subject

"5:30, why?" Harley replied

"You want to go for a run together?" Emily looked up from her bowl

"Sure. You think you can keep up?" Harley flirted.

Emily raised an eyebrow "Don't start something you can't finish…" she smirked

Harley smirked back "Okay. Where do you want to meet up then?"

"I will meet you at your flat at 5:40"

"Okay sounds good" Harley smiled

They finished their breakfast and said goodbye to each other before they made their way to work.

* * *

5:40 Harley hears a knock on her door

"Hey" Harley smiled

"Hi" Emily said

"Come in I just need to put my joggers on" Harley stepped back into the flat

Emily stepped in kissing Harley briefly on the lips.

"Mom said to say thank you for the flowers you sent her today"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise for her, after she cooked me a lovely meal and let me stay the night, it was the least I could do" Harley said shrugging

"Nothing to do with her hearing us this morning?" Emily raised an eyebrow

Harley went bright red "Did she hear us?"

"I think so, she still wouldn't look me in the eye before I left" Emily smiled amused

"Great, it's going to so awkward next time I see her. If she ever invites me over again…" Harley shoved her foot into her shoe roughly. She wanted to make a good impression on the older Fields woman.

"Relax" Emily put her hands on Harley's shoulders looking her in the eye. "Mom will have you over again, you impressed her. Which isn't an easy thing to do by the way." She leant up and kissed her.

Harley let out a breath "Thank you" she smiled then put her other shoe on

"So how long do you usually run for?" Emily asked as Harley did up her shoe laces

"Between half hour to an hour" Harley replied looking up "How long would you like to run for?"

"How about we play it by ear?" Emily smiled as they made their way out the door

"Sure" Harley smiled

* * *

"Would you like a drink?" Harley asked as they got back to her flat

"Sure, water please" Emily replied

Both their phones chimed one after the other they looked at each other as they pulled them out.

"Is yours from Spencer?" Emily asked

"Yeah" Harley said

 **-Please could everyone let me know what time you are working next week? Trying to organise a dinner- Spencer**

"That is weird" Emily said puzzled after she had read the text

"I think I know what this is about" Harley chuckled "I still haven't met her boyfriend. One of us always seem to be at work every time she has tried to organise a meeting. I have been calling him Mr Invisible. He apparently thinks I am Spencer's make-believe cousin. She has been getting really annoyed at the both of us." Harley laughed as she typed out a reply

"Trust me he is real" Emily chuckled as she typed her own reply "So tomorrow what time do you want me to come round for dinner?"

Harley smiled and wrapped her arms around Emily "I need to get a few things from the supermarket if you are happy to come with me, same time as today?"

"Sure, I will come with you" Emily smiled and kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

"So what are you making me for dinner?" Emily asked as she linked onto Harley arm, as the taller woman pushed the shopping trolley into the supermarket.

"The most Aussie thing I could think of" Harley smiled "A meat pie, made from scratch"

"You are really trying to impress me aren't you?" Emily squeezed her elbow

"Maybe…" Harley said coyly and smirked "What kind of fruit do you like? It's to go on the Pavlova" she asked as they made their way into the produce section.

"What do you normally put on one?" Emily asked

"Kiwi fruit, strawberries, passion fruit and whatever else you might like. There is no wrong way to have it really" Harley said as she picked up a punnet of strawberries.

"Sounds nice" Emily said "I like blueberries"

"Okay" Harley picked up a punnet of blueberries and placed them in the trolley.

They made their way around into the aisles, once they had picked out the fruit.

"Emily, hi" a mother of a swimming student waved at her.

"You keep going, I will talk to her" Emily whispered into Harley's ear "We will never get out of here if I don't have an excuse to leave. She will talk for hours…"

"Okay, have fun" Harley said quietly giving her a quick kiss to the cheek, smiling and winking before moving off.

Emily talked to the mother for a few minutes.

"I really had better go find where my girlfriend has gotten to…" Emily said apologetically, grateful she had an excuse to leave.

"Oh okay, well I will talk to you at the next lesson" the mother smiled

Emily said goodbye and went to find Harley.

* * *

Harley was a few aisles over, about halfway down the aisle. A shapely, attractive red haired woman was talking to Harley. The woman was moving her hand over Harley's hand that was on the trolley, quite obviously flirting with her. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and giggled at whatever Harley had just said. Emily felt a pang of jealousy in the pit of her stomach as she moved closer to the pair.

"You look really good with your hair down, wearing casual clothes… and you never did get back to me about that date, I asked you out on Doctor…" the red head flirted as she ran her hand up Harley's arm, batting her eyelashes.

Harley's eyes darted around, an uncomfortable expression on her face. She smiled relieved at Emily when she spotted her close.

"Baby, there you are…" Harley said overly enthusiastically "Nicole, this is my girlfriend" She moved her arm away from the red haired woman "I was just telling you about, Emily" she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist and kissed Emily on the corner of her lips to emphasise the point.

Nicole stared Emily up and down with a slight scowl.

Emily shot Harley and-who-the-hell-is-she? look.

"Nicole is a nurse. She works in the intensive care unit up at the hospital" Harley said to Emily with a please-help-me expression "It was nice talking to you, but I promised I would make Emily dinner tonight, for our date night" she forced a smile at the red head "Right, gorgeous?" she said affectionately and looked at Emily.

Emily kissed Harley firmly on the lips "It had better taste as good as you made it out to be, babe…" she flirted, the jealousy feeling had subsided. She wanted to make it clear to Nicole that yes they are together and happy.

"It was nice to meet you" Nicole said slightly clipped to Emily "I will see you at work… Doctor…" she flirted at Harley before she pushed her trolley in the other direction.

Emily raised an eyebrow at Harley "So a date with Nicole, huh?" she said with a hint amusement in her voice.

Harley groaned "She asked me out the first week I started working there, she cornered me while I was sitting alone in the breakroom. I was trying to be nice about turning her down, I told her I would get back to her, she has been harassing me about going out with her ever since. I have been actively trying to avoid her." Harley said slightly irritated, running both hands through her hair in frustration.

Emily chuckled "Should I be worried about the nurses up there fawning over you?"

"No" Harley firmly said straight away, kissing her on the lips "Thank goodness you turned up when you did, I told her I had a girlfriend, she didn't believe me. I hope she finally gets the message now. I am not interested in her." she said slightly flustered.

Emily grinned "Good" she kissed Harley chastely, all worry disappeared "What else do you need for this dinner?" she asked changing the subject, linking onto the taller woman's arm.

Harley looked at the list "Flour that is why I came down this aisle in the first place" she looked around for it.

* * *

They finished getting whatever Harley needed to make dinner and were at the cash register. The young cashier was gazing at Harley, looking her up and down appreciatively. Her gaze lingering on Harley's firm backside. Emily noticed and raised an are-you-serious?-I-am-standing-right-here eyebrow at her. The cashier shot Emily a what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it? look with a smirk. Harley was too busy stacking the groceries on the conveyer belt to notice the silent exchange. The taller woman was just bending over into the trolley, Emily placed a hand on Harley's lower back then ran it down to her backside giving it a noticeable squeeze. Harley turned surprised, looked up at her and grinned wide before giving her a kiss on the lips, then going back to stacking the groceries. The cashiers jaw dropped in shock. Emily smirked smugly at the cashier. Harley had finished stacking the things and gave Emily a puzzled look when she noticed the expression on her face. Emily just smiled sweetly at her before kissing her again. Harley paid the cashier, as they were just about to head out of the shop, Emily slipped her hand into Harley's back pocket on her fitted jeans and turned to look at the cashier over her shoulder locking eyes with her, she-is-all-mine look on her face. The cashier smiled an okay-you-win and shook her head.

"You want to tell me what that was back there?" Harley asked amused as they made their way to Emily's car

"I don't know what you are talking about" Emily said innocently, trying not to smile.

"Really?" Harley asked slightly sceptically "So you and the cashier weren't having some sort of silent fight over me?"

Emily blushed slightly "You noticed that, huh?" she said sheepishly.

Harley smiled "I take it you won by grabbing my arse?" she raised an eyebrow

Emily blushed again and looked down slightly embarrassed.

Harley smiled and stepped closer to Emily cupping her face with both hands, gazing into her eyes "You will always win…" she said softly before she kissed her on the lips.

Emily grinned when they broke apart "Thank you".

* * *

They made their way back to Harley's flat. Harley had her laptop open on the kitchen bench so she could read the recipe.

Harley was sifting the flour into a bowl "What do I have to do after I sift the flour?" she asked Emily over her shoulder.

Emily laughed "You have never made this, have you?" she moved over to look at the recipe

"I have, I just don't remember all the steps off the top of my head" Harley flicked some flour at Emily playfully

Emily's jaw dropped as she looked down at her top "Right, you asked for it" she grinned mischievously and grabbed a hand full of flour out of the bag.

Harley giggled and tried to dodge out of the way, Emily dropped the handful over the taller woman's head. Harley laughed and shook her head, causing her to be covered in flour, she wrapped her arms around Emily and kissed her shaking more flour over the shorter woman. Emily grabbed another handful as they were kissing and rubbed it into Harley's hair.

* * *

After their flour fight, Harley eventually had made the dough and was kneading it on the bench as Emily was reading out the next step. The laptop started to make a noise.

"I think someone is trying to skype you" Emily said looking at the screen

"Can you answer it please?" Harley held up her hands that were covered in flour. She moved over to look at the screen.

Emily pressed the answer button then moved out of the way of the camera. Leaning on the bench next to the laptop.

"Hi Mum, surprise" Tiffany's smiling face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Honey, how are you?" Harley answered smiling

"I'm good. What the hell is all over you?" Tiffany said glancing over Harley's face and top.

Emily let out a small laugh, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Just some flour…" Harley glanced over at Emily and smiled.

"Why are you covered in flour?" Tiffany asked puzzled

"I am making pastry, for a meat pie" Harley said smirking

Emily laughed again.

Tiffany raised an eyebrow "Are you trying to impress your _girlfriend_?" she teased

Harley blushed slightly and bit her bottom lip.

Emily laughed again.

"Emily is there right now isn't she?" Tiffany gave her a knowing look "I totally just caught you having a date." She laughed "Well are you going to introduce me or do I embarrass you too much?" she raised a come-on-mum-I-know-its-true eyebrow and chuckled.

"You could never embarrass me Tiff" Harley grinned at her then looked over at Emily "Would you like to meet my pain in the arse… I mean, lovely daughter?" she winked at her girlfriend.

"Hey! I heard that Mum, not cool" Tiffany said in a mock indignant tone.

Emily smiled nervously at Harley.

Harley gave her a small smile as she waved her over in front of the screen. Emily swallowed down some nerves and moved in front of the screen.

"Tiffany, this is my girlfriend, Emily" she kissed Emily's cheek "Emily, this is my daughter, Tiffany"

"It's nice to meet you Tiffany" Emily smiled at the young strawberry blonde on the screen.

"You too Emily" Tiffany smiled "I take it Mum started the flour fight?" she giggled when she noticed flour on Emily as well

Emily smiled again "Yes, she did" she chuckled and glanced at Harley.

"Hey, no ganging up on me…" Harley said mock offended

"I know it was you Mum. You always threw it first and tried to blame me." Tiffany chuckled "Emily, Mum tried to teach me how to make a chocolate cake from scratch, when I was about 9" She grinned and had a glint in her intelligent green eyes.

"Don't tell Emily about that…" Harley rolled her eyes and laughed

Emily looked at Harley "Please tell me about it Tiffany" she nodded encouragingly and smiled at Tiffany

"I had begged her for weeks to teach me how to make the cake. Mum cracked an egg over my head then threw flour over me because I wasn't listening to her, it took 3 washes to get it out of my hair" Tiffany said giggling

"Did you really do that?" Emily looked at Harley surprised and amused.

Harley smiled and nodded "Funny how you conveniently forgot to mention that you tipped the whole bowl of batter, with the melted chocolate in it over my head, then the whole bag of sugar in retaliation" she laughed "I smelt like chocolate for a week and had to throw my shirt out because I couldn't get the stains out of it. As well as clean up the whole kitchen and bathroom after you left a big mess in there too" Harley raised an eyebrow and smiled

"What can I say, I learned from the best at food fights" Tiffany said flippantly and stuck her tongue out playfully

Emily was laughing at the pair. The nervousness had subsided.

"Don't be cheeky young lady" Harley gently chided

Tiffany rolled her eyes "Yes Mum…" she said sarcastically

Emily tried to hold back a laugh.

"So what is Mum making you for dessert Emily?" Tiffany asked cheerfully

"A Pavlova…" Emily glanced at Harley who nodded

"Oh you are in for a real treat, Mum is the bomb at making desserts" Tiffany winked

Harley blushed slightly.

"You two talk for a moment, I will finish with this dough so I can wash my hands" Harley went back to the dough.

"So what do you do Emily?" Tiffany asked

"I am a swimming instructor and a bartender. You are studying to be a lawyer at university, is that right?" Emily responded

Tiffany nodded "Yeah I started this year. So my mum has talked about me to you?" she asked curious

"Yes, she has a few times." Emily nodded, she was curious as to why Tiffany had said that.

"She must really like you" Tiffany said honestly

Emily gave her a puzzled look

"Can she hear me?" Tiffany asked trying to see Harley.

Emily turned and looked over her shoulder. Harley was concentrating on rolling the dough out.

"No. She is busy" Emily said moving slightly closer to the screen

"Has Mum told you about my mother?" Tiffany's face fell slightly at the mention of her mother

"Yeah" Emily nodded

Tiffany nodded "Since then she has only introduced me to one girlfriend. I think she was trying to protect me from getting hurt. I would go over to her place after school, weekends and in the school holidays. She never had any girlfriends there when I would be there." She said truthfully

Emily looked over her shoulder at Harley then back at the screen. "Really?"

"Really" Tiffany nodded "Please, don't hurt my mum…" she said giving a pained look

"That is the last thing I want to do" Emily said honestly

"Good" Tiffany smiled "Now that is out of the way. How did you two meet? Mum has been coy with the information." She rubbed her hands together in front of her.

Emily smiled "She helped me change a flat tire. And do you know about Spencer?" she asked

"Yeah, her cousin right?" Tiffany asked intrigued

"Yes, she is one of my best-friends, I went to the party the next night at her parent's house and Harley was there, she asked me out on a date and I said yes" Emily smiled

Tiffany laughed "Mum is always playing the white knight."

Emily laughed too "My friend calls Harley my knight in shining cargo shorts"

Tiffany laughed harder "That definitely sounds like Mum"

Harley had finished rolling the dough out and had started blind baking it. "You telling stories about me?" she raised an eyebrow at the screen as she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

"Only the good ones Mum" Tiffany winked "Or should I say, knight in cargo shorts?" she raised an eyebrow teasingly

Harley looked at Emily who shrugged.

"She asked how we met. I told her about the flat tire" Emily said innocently and smiled

"Oh okay" Harley smiled "When do you go on your long break?" she asked Tiffany

"Hang on, I will check" Tiffany moved back from the screen to look at something.

Harley turned and kissed Emily "Did you tell her you got the flat because you were checking me out?" she said quietly

"I wasn't checking you out…" Emily blushed and kissed her

"Really?" Harley smirked

"Alright, yes I was. Happy?" Emily rolled her eyes playfully and kissed her again

Harley hummed pleased into the kiss as she tangled a hand in soft raven hair.

"Gross Mum" Tiffany said playfully gagging, when she sat back down in front of the computer.

"Whatever Tiff" Harley said sarcastically and rolled her eyes "When do you go on your long break?"

"In two months. Why?" Tiffany replied quizzically

"I want you to come over here and visit me" Harley grinned

"For real Mum?" Tiffany said delighted, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes for real. You will need to organise getting yourself a passport soon, let me know how much it is and I will put the money in your bank account. I am paying for your ticket and if you do well on your exams, I might throw in some spending money. How does that sound?" Harley asked smiling wide

"Hashtag coolest Mum ever" Tiffany beamed "Can we go to New York? And go sightseeing and of course shopping?" she was bouncing excitedly on her seat

Harley looked at Emily "Do you want to show us around? It's not that far away is it?" she was still getting used to where places were in America.

"No, it's not that far from here" Emily nodded "You want me to come to New York with you?" she asked a little surprised

"Mum doesn't like clothes shopping" Tiffany smirked

Harley glanced at the screen then looked back at Emily "Yeah, I do want you to come with us and I will go clothes shopping" she glanced back at Tiffany

"Please Emily. I bet you know where all the best shops are. I want to look tope when I come back to uni. Mum has no idea." Tiffany gave her a huge grin

Emily smiled unsure at Harley.

"My treat, I will pay for the accommodation, food and transport to get there. And I don't have any ideas about fashion, come on, it will be fun." Harley added giving her a slight squeeze around the waist.

"Alright, I will come with you" Emily chuckled and smiled

"Yes." Tiffany made a fist and pumped it "I can't wait to tell Noah" she had slight panicked look washed over her face

"Who is Noah?" Harley asked catching the slip

"Nobody" Tiffany said quickly and bit her cheek

Harley raised an eyebrow "Young lady, I know he is not 'nobody' tell me?" she waited

"He is a boy, in my class…" Tiffany said quickly and bit her cheek again

"And?" Harley asked

"I don't know…" Tiffany looked away and blushed

"Are you FWB?" Harley raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly

"Ugh, Mum! No. I can't even. Why…How do you even know what that is?" Tiffany screwed her face up in disgust.

"Good." Harley smiled relived "I need to find out what the hell you are talking about half the time, I was looking up something else you had said and it came up" Harley laughed and shrugged. Emily chuckled too.

Tiffany shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You like him, huh?" Harley gave a knowing smile

"Yes Mum" Tiffany said finally, letting out a sigh

"Well if he doesn't treat you like a lady…" Harley started

"I know Mum, he isn't worth it" Tiffany cut her off and rolled her eyes "You have said that like, a million times…"

Emily laughed.

"And I will kick his arse" Harley added seriously

"You going to do that from over there?" Tiffany challenged

"Damn right, I will be on the next plane if he hurts my little princess" Harley said firmly

"Mum I am 19, I am not a little princess anymore…" She rolled her eyes and blushed

"You will always be my little princess Tiffany. No matter how old you are." Harley smiled warmly

Emily smiled too. She thought it was nice to see Harley as a mother.

The timer went off for the pastry.

"I will get it, you keep talking" Emily kissed her cheek and moved away to the oven.

"I like Emily. I ship it." Tiffany smiled wide and nodded "And you seem really happy."

"Thanks" Harley blushed slightly "I am happy, it's nice to be around my family, and I like working at the hospital, but I do miss you Tiff"

"I miss you too Mum, but it's going to be so cool to come over there to see you soon" Tiffany grinned, then bit the inside of her cheek again.

"What else did you want to tell me?" Harley asked picking up on Tiffany's tell straight away.

"How do you do that?" Tiffany asked giving her a quizzical look

"Because I am your mum. It's my job" Harley smiled pleased

"Yeah. Umm… it's about Mama" Tiffany's eyes darted away from the computer

"And?" Harley prompted

"I thought you should hear it from me…" Tiffany exhaled

"Is she okay?" Harley asked, she was slightly worried

"Yeah, she is fine" Tiffany smiled, then screwed her nose up.

Emily came back over and wrapped an arm around Harley's waist. Harley leaned into her touch.

"Tiff you know you can tell me anything. I won't get upset, I promise" Harley said gently

"I know Mum" Tiffany gave a small smile then let out a breath "I surprised Mama on the weekend with a visit home. Your friend, Jessica was there…" She looked away from the screen then back again

"That doesn't surprise me, Jessica said she would miss me when I moved away and she knows your mother" Harley said puzzled

"That is not all Mum…" Tiffany let out a breath "Apparently, they have been seeing each other, for a while, Jessica moved in just after you left and I have been away at uni. She proposed to Mama last night, she said yes. They want me to be a bridesmaid, she asked me last night, when she rang, they plan on going over to New Zealand in the summer because it is still not legal here" she rambled and looked regretful at having to break the news

"Oh…" Harley blinked surprised "And what did you say to your mother about being a bridesmaid?" she asked after a short moment to collect her thoughts. She was more worried about Tiffany's feelings.

"I told Mama to get fucked, and then I hung up on her." Tiffany said angrily but looked ashamed

"Tiffany Grace, you shouldn't tell your mother to get fucked. You know better than that…" Harley sighed and shook her head.

"I know Mum, I am sorry…" Tiffany apologised and looked sheepish

"You need to tell your mother that Tiff, not me" Harley said gently

"How can you still be so nice towards Mama?" Tiffany asked looking up at Harley

Harley interlocked her fingers with Emily's when she felt her loosen the grip on her waist.

"Because holding a grudge against someone only hurts you, it doesn't affect the other person." Harley said honestly, wrapping Emily's arm around her more

Tiffany looked down "Will you be disappointed in me, if I am a bridesmaid at their wedding?"

"Of course not." Harley said without missing a beat "If that is why you were rude to your mother, you need to ring her and apologise." She said seriously "If she is truly happy and in love with Jessica, then… I wish them all the best." She said frankly

"Okay Mum" Tiffany smiled weakly

"Good and thank you for telling me that, I know it must have been difficult… Do you need to buy the dress yourself?" Harley asked changing the subject slightly

"I think so…" Tiffany shrugged nonchalantly

"I will put some money in your account for it." Harley said nodding

"Why would you do that for them?" Tiffany asked giving a puzzled look

"It is not for them, it is for you" Harley responded "I know what it is like to be a struggling uni student. I want you to spend your money on textbooks and food. Have you been eating properly?"

"Thanks Mum" Tiffany smiled "Yes, I have been eating properly" she rolled her eyes

"Good" Harley smiled "And I hope you have been studying, more than partying…"

Tiffany rolled her eyes again "Please that is rich coming from you. I have heard all sorts of stories about you when you were at uni Mum, I know for a fact you did a lot more than study. Remember introducing me to your old uni mates." She smirked smugly and raised an eyebrow.

Harley went bright red "I don't know what you are talking about, I was a model student…"

"Was it your second year, at a dorm party, you ditched your friends so you could sneak off to…" Tiffany started, she had huge smug grin as she spoke.

"Okay, okay point taken" Harley cut her off still blushing "Just, please be careful Tiff"

Emily laughed.

"Okay Mum." Tiffany grinned smugly "Oh Emily, get Mum to make you some Anzac biscuits, they are my favourite. She would make them for me to take to school." Tiffany smiled

Emily glanced at Harley "Thanks, I will" she smiled at Tiffany

"I have a lecture soon, so I am going to leave you to try and impress Emily with your cooking skills. Have fun you two" Tiffany said with a cheeky grin.

"Study hard Tiff, love you" Harley smiled

"It was nice to meet you Emily, can't wait to see you guys in person" Tiffany smiled

"Nice to meet you too Tiffany" Emily smiled

"Love you Mum" Tiffany said blowing a kiss then waving

"Bye" Emily said giving a small wave

"Love you more" Harley said blowing a kiss back then waved and closed the window.

Harley turned and let out a breath.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked softly, hugging her waist

"Yeah…" Harley said nodding

"You can talk to me about it, I don't mind" Emily rubbed her hand up Harley's back.

Harley gave her a grateful smile "Thank you" she kissed her on the lips "I was upset and angry enough about Stephanie 4 years ago. I just can't believe her and my 'so called friend' are together. I'm annoyed at Jessica for not being honest with me about it, but if they want to go get married, good on them" she shrugged "I just feel bad for Tiffany, having to go to the wedding. And I miss her." she gave a half smile

"You are really good with Tiffany" Emily smiled warmly

"Yeah, she will always be an important part of my life" Harley said rubbing up Emily's back

Emily bit her bottom lip, she wanted to ask Harley about what Tiffany had told her but wasn't sure about how to bring it up.

Harley smiled "What did Tiffany tell you?" She knew Tiffany would have said something to Emily while she was busy.

"Did you only have one serious girlfriend for 4 years?" Emily asked hoping she wasn't going to upset Harley.

Harley let out a breath "Yeah, we were together for about 4 months, maybe year after I broke up with Stephanie, I kept my place so Tiffany could still come over. She was… someone that wanted me to change and we had nothing in common. It was a kind of a rebound relationship, I guess." she shrugged and shook her head at the thought "Other than that no, I had casual dates, they never seemed to go anywhere, or the odd one night stand if I went out, till I realised it wasn't healthy, I was just an empty shell. You know?"

Emily nodded "Yeah, I get it"

"I guess she told you I have only introduced her to one girlfriend?" Harley asked

"Yeah she did." Emily gave a small smile "Thank you, for letting me meet her"

Harley smiled "No worries, thank you for being okay with the fact I have an adult daughter."

Emily smiled and kissed Harley "It's just a part of what makes you, you"

Harley nodded and smiled "If we want to eat dinner at a reasonable time I better get moving with this food" she started to move to the pastry.

"Alright where are we up to" Emily looked at the recipe.

* * *

Harley made the meat pie and steamed some vegetables to go with it, they sat down to eat.

"So what made you ditch your friends at the party?" Emily asked playfully as they were eating

Harley blushed slightly "What would make you ditch your friends, when you were 19?" she smirked as she ate some food off her fork, looking straight at Emily.

Emily smiled knowingly "I am guessing a hot girl?"

"Yeah" Harley smiled and nodded "Let's just say when I actually went out with my friends instead of studying, I partied hard that year" she chuckled at the memory

"I remember what that was like at college. I did a bit of that too" Emily chuckled and nodded in agreement

* * *

Harley made the dessert and they playfully fed it to each other.

"So what did you think of your Aussie dinner and dessert?" Harley asked as she washed up

"That was really good" Emily hugged her around the waist "It was a nice way of sharing a part of you with me"

Harley leaned into her embrace "I guess I will have to make you something else, now you know I can cook" she chuckled

"Yes" Emily chuckled "Your secret is out now"

Harley chuckled and kissed her.

"What do you want to do now?" Harley brushed a stray strand of hair out of Emily's face. After she had finished cleaning up.

Emily hummed "How about we get this flour off us?" she raised an eyebrow

Harley smirked "And how would you like to do that?"

Emily winked then intertwined her fingers with Harley's and led them to the bathroom.

* * *

Harley leant down and kissed Emily, her hands finding the shorter woman's hips. Emily wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck. Harley gently began to move her hands up under Emily's shirt, they broke the kiss to remove the garment. Harley kissed down Emily's neck. Emily lifted Harley's shirt and it was quickly discarded.

When they had both undressed each other, Harley turned the shower on. "It's not too hot?" she asked

"No, it's perfect" Emily said as she put her hand under the water and stepped in "You going to help me wash the flour out of my hair?" she gave a seductive grin over her shoulder

Harley grinned back and stepped in. Emily leant her head back under the water. Harley's mouth went dry at the sight of the water cascading down tan skin. She followed the steady stream as it wrapped around smooth skin before hitting the tiles.

Emily smirked when she opened her eyes "Like what you see?" she flirted

Harley snapped out of her daze slightly "Yeah…" she managed to get out

Emily placed her hands on Harley's upper arms and turned them so the taller woman was under the spray of water. Harley leant her head back and shook her hair out. She had a thought cross her mind and spun Emily back under the spray.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked surprised

"Washing the flour off you" Harley said "Although I do like that your hair normally smells like coconut with a subtle undertone of chlorine. I think it is quickly becoming my new favourite smell" she said as she put some of her shampoo into her hand.

"Oh okay" Emily said as she moved her head out from the spray. She had a slight flutter of butterflies at Harley's honest words.

Harley began massaging Emily's scalp with the shampoo. Emily felt like she was melting under Harley's skilful hands. She moved back, leaning her back against Harley and hummed in pleasure. Harley rinsed her hands when she had formed enough lather, then picked up body wash, she put a small amount on her palm and rubbed her hands together, then begun rubbing Emily's smooth abs with both hands, moving gradually higher. She cupped Emily's breasts when she finally reached them, slowly making her way to her nipples. Harley teased them lightly with her fingers, making them go hard. Emily let out a soft moan of pleasure and moved her hands onto Harley's hips.

"Did you only throw flour at me to get me in here?" Emily asked in a breathy tone.

Harley kissed down her neck "You think it was my backup plan, in case dinner was a failure?" she said with a hint of playfulness in her tone. As she kept lightly teasing Emily's erect nipples and kissing her shoulder.

"You are smooth…" Emily arched into her touch and let out another moan.

"I prefer charming…" Harley said in a soft husky tone kissing her neck, she started to move a hand down.

"You're just lucky your, oh" Emily let out a gasp "cooking skills are so good…" she said breathy as Harley started to circle her bundle of nerves.

"You're lucky, I have more than just good cooking skills…" Harley replied the same soft husky tone as her finger's continued to circle, increasing the pressure slightly.

Emily moaned "Prove it…" she challenged. She felt like her body was an instrument and Harley was playing a beautiful melody on it.

Harley smirked against tan skin and moved the shower head rinsing the soap off Emily as she continued rubbing against her hardening nub with her other hand. She slid around to the front of Emily and gently backed her up to the wall, moving the spray so it still cascaded over her breasts. Emily gasped lightly as her back came to rest on cool tiles. Harley kissed down Emily's neck and torso as she sank to her knees, carefully lifting a smooth leg to rest on her shoulder. Emily steadied herself by placing her hands into sodden mousy brown locks. Harley kissed up the inside of the bronzed thigh on her shoulder before parting warm folds with her tongue.

"Shit…" Emily hissed in pleasure and gripped tighter, as Harley's deft tongue swirled expertly around her sensitive area.

Harley hummed low in her throat, as she took Emily's throbbing nub between her lips making them vibrate, flicking it quickly with her tongue. Emily's knee started to buckle at the pleasurable sensation, the pressure deep inside her building quickly, she sucked in quick sharp breaths. Harley used her free arm to hold Emily against the wall as she continued to hum and roll her nub between her lips.

"Fuck…" Emily's head rolled back and hit the wall behind her with a dull clunk, when Harley entered her with two fingers and started to piston them. She started to slide down the wall as her leg muscles started to give out. Harley moved the tan leg off her shoulder and slowly stood up. Snaking her free arm around Emily's torso as she continued to pump her fingers.

Emily wrapped her arms around Harley, digging her nails into pale skin. She was breathing heavily as the pressure deep within was close to release. Her heart beat fast against her ribs.

Harley curled her fingers and pressed down with her thumb, when she felt internal walls start to spasm. She moved her thigh up to add pressure to her hand. Taking a pert nipple between her lips and swirling her tongue around it.

Emily let out a guttural moan as the pressure deep inside her finally released, her body stiffened as the pleasure radiated from her core to her extremities and back again, before going limp. Harley held her sturdy arm securely around the shorter woman and continued to pump her fingers, helping Emily ride out the orgasm. When it had subsided Harley removed her hand and held Emily until she was able to stand under her own strength. Kissing Emily's neck gently as she did so.

Emily finally gained some strength back and crashed her lips against Harley's tasting herself on her girlfriends tongue as they slid against each other. The kiss broke when they needed air.

"Did I prove it?" Harley asked slightly cocky, smirking smugly.

Emily just smiled coyly and turned to rinse the shampoo out of her hair.

Harley waited patiently for an answer as Emily rinsed her hair, the smirk turning into a smile.

"You still have flour in your hair" Emily said nonchalantly as she came out from under the water. "You should probably wash it out, before the water turns cold…" she shrugged a shoulder and reached for a wash cloth.

The smile disappeared as Harley reached for the shampoo and poured it into her hand before starting to lather it in her hair.

"Can you wash my back please?" Emily asked handing Harley the wash cloth

"Sure" Harley took the cloth and washed the shorter woman's back. 'I don't think she liked that smug comment…' she thought to herself 'Fuck. That was stupid.'

"Thanks" Emily said when Harley had finished "Well I am done now, so I am going to get out" she said before getting out and wrapping a towel around herself and leaving the bathroom.

Harley was trying to work out what she could say to get out of trouble as she rinsed her hair out. 'Me and my big mouth' she thought to herself 'Fuck, I am such an idiot' she finished washing herself and got out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and scrubbed herself dry before wrapping the towel around herself. She picked up the clothes on the floor, checking the pockets before dumping them in the washing basket. 'Maybe I could…no that is another stupid idea' Harley was thinking to herself as she walked into the bedroom looking down annoyed at herself.

"Emily I'm really s…" Harley started apologetically

"Surprise…" Emily said in a seductive tone.

Harley looked up, the rest of her words caught in her throat, Emily was laying across the bed wearing a sheer purple babydoll and matching V-string panties lingerie. Harley's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as her mouth went dry, all the moisture in her body decided to head south.

Emily giggled "You just going to stand there…?" she quirked and eyebrow

All Harley could do was blink, her pupils were blown wide. Her brain had short circuited.

Emily sat up and hopped off the bed then moved over to a frozen Harley "You thought I was pissed at you for that smug comment, didn't you?" she said as she ran her hand up a toned arm. 'That was so worth it for the look on her face right now' she thought to herself

Harley managed to nod mute as she looked down into darkened brown eyes.

Emily smiled smugly and pulled her over towards the bed before pushing the taller woman down on to the bed then crawling over the top of her.

"You weren't the only one with a plan…" she purred into Harley's ear nibbling on her ear lobe then kissing down her neck. "And yes you did prove it…" she husked as she pulled open the towel.

* * *

Once they were both pleasantly exhausted from bringing each other to an intense climax, repeatedly, they settled in each other's arms.

"Purple looks really good on you" Harley said as she stroked her hand up Emily's side gently

Emily hummed "Thanks. I bought the set a while ago, I haven't worn it before… I found it the other day in the back of my dresser."

"Well… I wouldn't mind if you wore it more often…" Harley said slightly bashfully, her cheeks tinged pink, and a smile started to form.

Emily turned and looked up at Harley, she smiled "Only, if you cook for me like that again…" she raised a playful eyebrow

"Deal. What are you doing for dinner tomorrow night?" Harley smirked and raised an eyebrow at her

"You like it that much?" Emily asked smirking

Harley grinned and moved to kiss Emily "Uh-huh" she said just before their lips met

"I should have put more demands in…" Emily said chuckling after the kiss had broken

"It's too late now" Harley flashed a cheeky grin.

"Maybe I will get something else, in a different colour…" Emily said taping her chin with her index finger, pretending to think.

"Do you need any help? You know carrying the bags?" Harley tried not to smirk

Emily smirked "Maybe…"

Harley smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

"Goodnight Harley" Emily said after the kiss had broken and she laid her head on Harley's chest

"Goodnight Emily" Harley said as she settled back onto the pillow.


	14. Chapter 14

Emily woke up startled in the middle of the night, she was sweating and she could feel her heart racing. She sat bolt upright in the bed.

"You okay?" Harley mumbled sleepily, rubbing her girlfriend's back

"Yeah, I just need the bathroom…" Emily said, surprised that Harley had spoken to her "Go back to sleep" she kissed her on the forehead

"Okay…" Harley mumbled as she moved to get comfortable

Emily rinsed her face with cold water. 'Why am I having a nightmare about that?' she thought to herself 'I haven't had one for ages'

Emily climbed back into bed rolling on her side, trying to put the thoughts out of her mind. Harley wrapped her arm around her and kissed her on the back of the neck.

Emily laid still, the negative thoughts racing through her mind. She started to feel really bad about herself.

"You want to talk to me about why you can't sleep?" Harley asked concerned, sitting up slightly.

"I didn't mean to wake you…sorry" Emily said embarrassed, rolling over to face Harley.

"Don't worry about me. Are you okay?" Harley asked gently

Emily stiffened. She didn't know how to tell Harley about what had happened all those years ago.

"Talk to me… please…" Harley said in a soft tone, rubbing Emily's arm

"I don't know how to tell you… and I don't know how you will feel about it…or me…" Emily trailed off

"Hey, even if you tell me and it comes out in jumbled bits. I don't mind. Whatever it is we can work it out together…No judgement from me. I promise." Harley said honestly

Emily was still unsure but Harley's honesty made her swallow some doubt "Remember when I told you about my first girlfriend?" she asked quietly

"Yeah, umm… Maya?" Harley asked, she was relieved Emily was talking to her.

"Yeah" Emily let out a breath "She was murdered…" she felt the prickle of tears start behind her eyes

Harley rubbed Emily's upper arm gently, she stayed quiet so Emily could talk.

"The guy that did it, he kidnapped me and my girlfriend at the time, Paige. He was going to kill her in front of me…Because I had taken Maya from him…" Emily said trying to get the information out before she started crying.

Harley kept rubbing Emily's arm gently, she was listening intently.

"I managed to get away from him, I was trying to get phone signal, but he followed me…" Emily started sobbing. This was the part her nightmare had been about.

Harley wrapped Emily up in both arms and kissed her gently on the head.

"I need to tell you the rest…" Emily said against Harley's chest composing herself slightly

Harley relaxed her grip so Emily could move back.

"He had a knife with him, we struggled over it, I somehow managed to get it and I stabbed him in the stomach. A friend showed up, Caleb, he had a gun, he put it down to hug me and Lyndon shot him with it. Caleb recovered but Lyndon died." Emily started sobbing again

"Hey, it is okay" Harley soothed, wrapping Emily up in her arms again "You are safe now"

"But I did it…" Emily sobbed "Why would you want to be with…"

"Don't say that Emily" Harley cut her off firmly but gently "If you hadn't acted, you wouldn't be here" she said gently

"But I killed him…" Emily said still sobbing

Harley let a breath out "I don't think that about you at all" she said honestly as she rubbed her hand up and down Emily's back. "It's okay. You are safe." she soothed. Her heart ached for the woman in her arms, she would do anything to take the pain away.

Emily kept sobbing for a while as Harley held her and kissed her gently on the head.

"Can I tell you what I think?" Harley asked softly, when Emily had calmed down a bit.

Emily nodded against Harley's chest.

"You were protecting Paige and yourself, from a bad person. You are both alive, and you now teach children learn how to swim, so they can protect themselves. Also by you still being here you can keep Maya's memory alive." Harley said gently, hoping her words would help.

"The last memory I have is of her body being wheeled past me in a black body bag…" Emily said softly

"That isn't a nice way to remember someone." Harley said softly "Why don't you tell me about Maya? What was she like?" she asked genuinely interested

"You want to know about her?" Emily asked surprised

"Yes. She was important to you and by you sharing things about her, I will be able to help you to keep her memory stay alive" Harley said kissing her head

Emily thought about it "What do you want to know?" she asked unsure of where to start.

Harley paused a moment to think about it "Start at the start. How did you two meet?"

"Mom made a fruit basket for Maya's family to welcome them to the neighbourhood, when they moved in. I took it over there, Maya asked me to help move some boxes in to her room." Emily said taking a breath "She convinced me to smoke weed with her… it was the first time I had ever tried it. She was worried because I was a jock I was going to tell on her." She said slightly embarrassed

Harley chuckled lightly "So it sounds like she was a bit of a rebel then?"

"Yeah" Emily said smiling at the memory

"Where was your first kiss?" Harley asked "Was it spontaneous?"

Emily giggled "It was in a photo booth. We were pulling silly faces and then it just kind of happened"

"A photo booth. Was it at the mall?" Harley asked, she could feel Emily starting to relax against her.

"No. It was at a party." Emily said "I was scared to come out at the time. I went to homecoming with a guy, Toby instead of her. I realised I wanted to be there with her instead of him. He was really good about it. So were Spencer, Aria and Hanna, they said they didn't care who I was dating as long as I am happy."

"That's good you had supportive friends around you" Harley said honestly "First date, where did you go?" She asked, keeping Emily talking.

"We went to dinner and the movies and made out most of the time." Emily smiled at the memory "It was a horror movie" she added "I was worried we were going to get caught by someone to start with. I remember we were so into kissing we spilt the popcorn everywhere"

Harley laughed "Not the popcorn"

Emily laughed then paused in thought "After that is when I came out to Dad when he came home from Afghanistan. Mom found some weed in her bag, after I had come out to them and told her parents…" she trailed off

"I take it that is when she got sent away?" Harley asked

"Yeah. When she came back we decided to take things slow. Get to know each other again. I lost my virginity to her, after we told each other that we loved each other." Emily said meekly

"That must have been nice. To have been in love with the person you lost your virginity to and them being in love with you." Harley said slightly wistfully

"I take it you weren't, by that comment?" Emily asked rubbing Harley's arm

Harley was quiet for a moment "No, I wasn't." she said with a hint of regret in her voice "But we are talking about Maya and you, not me at the moment" she said gently "Was it romantic?"

Emily let the admission from Harley slide "She had re-decorated her room with a water theme because I had been kicked off the swim team at the time. She thought if they wouldn't let me in the water, she would bring the water to me" she said thoughtfully

"Wow, that sounds pretty special" Harley said softly

Emily thought about it "Yeah it was…" she yawned "I feel better now… thank you"

"That is what a girlfriend is for. Right?" Harley said softy

"Yeah. It's nice I can talk to you about anything" Emily said

"Good. I like being able to talk to you too." Harley said and rubbed down Emily's arm

Emily leant up and started kissing Harley. All the remaining tension and fear leaving her body.

"Good night" Emily said after the kiss broke, she rolled onto her side.

"Good night" Harley rolled and wrapped herself around the shorter woman's form.

* * *

Harley woke up first, Emily was still sleeping soundly. Harley carefully unwrapped herself from the shorter woman as to not to wake her. She grabbed a loose singlet out and pulled it over herself as well as pulling on some boxers. She glanced at the bed making sure Emily was still asleep, smiling to herself before leaving the room.

Emily awoke to the tantalising smell of something sweet cooking. She grabbed the set of pyjamas out of her bag and pulled them on. She followed the luring scent. As she got closer to the kitchen she heard music playing muffled through the door. She slowly pushed the door open and silently made her way into the room.

Harley was bopping along to the song as she was standing at the stove, then the next song started playing. "This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it." The singer sang

Harley started swinging her hips to the song as she poured more batter into the frying pan. She started singing, using the spatula like a microphone "I can feel it rising, temperature inside me, haven't felt it, for a long time…" She spun around and caught Emily watching her with a huge grin across her face. Harley put the spatula down and held her left hand out for Emily "Would my lady care to dance?" she quipped in a silly voice, she wasn't embarrassed about being caught because she wanted to make Emily smile today.

Emily giggled as she took the offered hand. Harley placed her right hand on Emily's shoulder blade. Emily placed her other hand on Harley's upper arm then they started dancing to the song.

"You are in a good mood" Emily said as they were dancing around the kitchen.

"Yep, I am" Harley said grinning before twirling Emily

"I didn't pick you for a Kelly Clarkson fan…" Emily said slightly amused as they continued dancing.

Harley grinned as she danced them over to the stove and glanced at the food that was cooking before moving off. They kept dancing around smiling at each other.

"I like her some of her songs, they are empowering" Harley said "and I really like this song at the moment" She said as she was gazing into Emily's eyes

Emily felt her heart skip a beat "Really?"

"Really" Harley winked and smiled "Baby you make me feel alive and brand new" she sang in harmony along with the singer to Emily.

Emily leant forward and captured Harley's lips with her own. Harley dipped the shorter woman playfully in her arms as they were kissing. Emily let out a laugh as the kiss broke.

Harley danced them back over to the stove and started fixing the breakfast. "Would you like some coffee?" she asked cheerfully

"Sure" Emily smiled "What are you making, it smells really good?" she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist.

"Blueberry pancakes. I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed" Harley said as she took the pancake out of the pan and poured more batter in.

"You are really a sweetheart" Emily kissed her cheek.

Harley turned around in Emily's arms "I thought it would be a nice surprise." she smiled "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked gently

"Better, thank you." Emily smiled a genuine smile

"Good" Harley smiled and kissed her on the lips "You can start eating if you want, so it doesn't get cold" she opened a cupboard "You want some maple syrup to go with them?"

"Sure" Emily smiled

Harley plated up Emily's breakfast and made her a coffee. Emily sat down at the small breakfast bar.

"These are so good" Emily said after she swallowed her first mouthful. "Is there anything you don't know how to cook?" she asked as she took another bite, humming in pleasure at the taste.

"Thank you" Harley turned from the stove "Hmm…" she thought "I can't cook rice on the stove. I seem to either burn it or make it gluggy, so I use a rice cooker instead." She shrugged

Emily laughed "You can make a meringue and flaky pastry from scratch but you can't cook rice on the stove?" she said in disbelief

"Yep. I even managed to work out how to make soufflé and baked Alaska but no matter what I seem to do, I can't make rice on the stove" Harley shrugged and chuckled

Emily smiled. "How did you learn how to cook?" she asked before she had another mouthful

"My mother taught me the basics when I was younger. I was lucky my housemistress of the boarding house encouraged me to cook. She had an apartment off the boarding house, I would hang out in there and she taught me how to make more advanced dishes" Harley shrugged "I ended up making the birthday cakes for the other girls in the house. They would ask me to make all sorts of different cakes." She smiled, with a glint in her eyes "Your birthday is in November right?" she asked as she sat down with her own breakfast.

"Yes it's on the 19th. What are you planning?" Emily narrowed her eyes at Harley

"You going to be the big three-o, hey?" Harley raised an eyebrow playfully

Emily rolled her eyes "Don't remind me… I feel like I have done nothing with my life…" she sighed

"I remember that feeling." Harley chuckled "It hits you like 'oh fuck, I am turning thirty, I am supposed to have my life together by now' I still hadn't even finished my training to be fully qualified. Most of the people I started university with were running departments or opened their own medical practise. The people I went to school with were married with kids. I felt like I was left behind. But the feeling will pass, trust me" she smiled

"That is exactly how I feel" Emily said, she was relieved she wasn't alone "So you are saying it is just a turning thirty thing?"

"Pretty much, yeah" Harley smiled and nodded

They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate the rest of their breakfast.

* * *

"Are you busy Saturday morning?" Emily asked as Harley started washing up

"No. I don't have to be in to work till 5pm. Why?" Harley responded

"Want to come to a dance lesson with me?" Emily asked picking up a tea towel

"Sure. What time?" Harley turned and smiled

"Well I have to work Friday night so I have one at 11am. Is that okay with you?"

"That is perfect. I have to work Friday night too." Harley said and placed a plate in the dish rack

Emily was thinking about them dancing earlier as she was drying up a plate "Did you ever compete in dance competitions?" she pondered

Harley turned and looked at Emily "What makes you ask that?" she asked slightly too innocently

Emily looked at Harley, she narrowed her eyes "You did compete, didn't you?"

"Yes I did. How did you work it out?" Harley asked puzzled but smiling

"Your stance earlier gave you away" Emily said smugly "Did you ever win?" she raised an eyebrow playfully

Harley blushed and scratched the back of her neck "Yes, I have won a competition. I wasn't originally going to be competing. We had to get special permission to compete because we were two females dancing. Her male partner decided to try out skate boarding, 2 months before the completion and broke his arm." She chuckled

"So do you remember your choreography?" Emily asked intrigued

Harley smiled "Some..." she blushed

"What else is there you aren't telling me?" Emily cocked an eyebrow

"There may be a video of it… on my computer…" Harley said sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck

"You have to show me now" Emily laughed

"Alright, I will show you mine" Harley blushed slightly and opened her laptop that was still on the bench "But I want to see yours too" she raised an eyebrow

"Okay. I think there is a video of me dancing somewhere I can show you" Emily said smiling as Harley pulled up the video.

Harley smiled and clicked the video.

"Dancing the Quick Step, to 'Friend like me', couple number 20" the announcer said.

Emily watched the video intently. The couple gliding effortlessly around the dance floor in time to the music. Both girls in the video grinning the whole time they were dancing. Once it had finished Emily turned and smiled at Harley. "You were pretty good. How old are you there?"

"Thanks" Harley blushed. "About… 15"

Emily smiled and nodded.

* * *

Harley looked out the window, it was a nice sunny day, she turned to Emily "Do you want to go for a bike ride and a picnic today?" she asked

Emily smiled "Sure that sounds nice"

"Okay, I will bake us some Anzac biscuits and make some sandwiches before we go" Harley smiled

As Harley packed the food she had made and a blanket into a saddle bag, she smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling at?" Emily asked as she zipped her jacket

"I finally get to take my new bike off road, I know the perfect spot" Harley said checking the straps on the bag

"I thought this was a sports bike…" Emily looked at Harley puzzled "Have you been off road before?" she asked slightly worried

"Yeah it does look like a sports bike but it is actually an adventure bike. It has more clearance than a sports bike, that's why it is slightly taller. I had a similar type of bike in Australia. I would go off road as regularly as I could. We aren't going dirt biking, just up a dirt road, that's all" Harley smiled reassuringly "I wouldn't do that to you" she said honestly

"Good" Emily smiled relieved "You aren't worried you are going to chip the shiny new paint?" she teased raising an eyebrow

Harley chuckled "No. I figure there is no point owning a bike that can go off road, if you don't actually take it off the road. I would have bought a sports bike if I wanted to stay on the road. Like people that own four-wheel drive cars and only drive them around on the pavement. What is the point?" she shook her head chuckling

Emily laughed "You mean like Spencer? Or any of the Hastings for that matter?" she smirked and raised an eyebrow

Harley paused and thought about it "I am going to have to persuade them to use their vehicles for what they are intended for" she nodded firmly

"Good luck with that. They would have a fit if they chipped the paint on their cars" Emily chuckled

"Challenge accepted" Harley smirked, she pulled out an earphone out of her jacket pocket and passed it to Emily "Want to listen to some music while we ride?" she raised an eyebrow smiling

"Sure" Emily smiled as she put it in her ear before she put her helmet on.

Harley checked the strap on Emily's helmet, put the other earphone in her own ear then pulled her own helmet on.

"Ready?" Harley asked muffled through the helmet.

Emily nodded, closed her visor and wrapped her arms around Harley's waist.

Harley fiddled with her phone and pressed play on a playlist 'Born to be wild' was the first song that came on, she put her phone into her pocket and zipped it up. Then put down her own visor. Emily tapped Harley's leg and gave her a thumbs up.

Harley set off down the road, going a little out of town before she slowed down at a dirt road, she turned down it slowly, feeling Emily tense slightly behind her. Being careful not to lose traction on the gravel, as they went up a slight incline. She came to a spot and stopped. Emily got off the back of the bike and pulled her helmet off looking around puzzled. Harley pulled her own helmet off.

"Appropriate play list" Emily smiled as she handed the earphone back

"Thanks" Harley smiled and tucked it back in her pocket "Come on, I want to show you something" she grinned as she pulled the bag off the bike and held a hand out

Emily smiled as she took Harley's hand. Harley led them down a small pathway through some trees. At the end of the path it opened up to a small clearing with a view over the town.

"I found this spot when I went for a walk one day" Harley smiled at Emily

Emily was looking at the view "This is amazing, I can't believe I didn't know this was here"

"I like exploring when I go for a walk" Harley said as she pulled out the blanket and spread it over the ground

Emily smiled and sat down on the blanket "This is nice, just you and me"

"Yeah" Harley said softly, sitting down behind Emily placing a leg either side of her.

Emily leant back on Harley as they took in the view. Emily pointed out different places around town that she could pick out. They had their lunch and settled sitting together again.

"I was a bit worried about going on the gravel road but it was fine, you didn't scare me at all" Emily said rubbing a hand down Harley's leg

"Good, I don't want to scare you on the bike" Harley rubbed Emily's arm gently "I should have told you this earlier… I learned to ride on the dirt. Dad bought me a little 50cc dirt bike for my fourth birthday, he got one of his mates to spray paint it hot pink, it even had a set of training wheels. I have been riding a motorbike since then." she said honestly

"No wonder you are such a good, safe rider" Emily said surprised "That would have been so cute, you being that little riding around on a hot pink bike" she giggled at the thought

"Thank you." Harley said kissing Emily's cheek. She was quiet in thought for a moment "I did come off a few times, once I was able to ride without the training wheels. The worst stack I had was when I was about 11. I was showing off in front of my friends, doing stunts, I braked too hard, the bike stopped, I went straight over the handle bars and crashed through an aluminium sheet metal fence… that's how I ended up with this scar on my elbow" Harley showed Emily her elbow "I got in a whole heap of trouble for being so reckless." She sighed and shook her head at the memory

"My mom would have torn my dad a new one if he had of got me a motorbike at that age" Emily said thinking about it "Or any age…"

"Yeah my mum wasn't too thrilled about it but Dad made sure I had all the right gear and taught me how to ride properly." Harley said softly "Dad's argument was 'her name is Harley, she needs to know how to ride one someday darling' Mum's reply was 'she is only four why does she need to know right now?'" she chuckled at the memory

Emily chuckled "Is that why you still ride now? As a way to be close to your dad?" she asked thoughtfully

"Yeah I guess so... He had a Harley-Davidson heritage softail, it was his pride and joy. I loved going for rides with him, until I was old enough to ride on my own on the road. We would go for rides together, when I had school holidays or breaks when I got older and he had time off work." Harley said truthfully

Emily turned to look at Harley "Is that why you are named Harley?" she raised an eyebrow in question

"Yeah" Harley chuckled and nodded "It's why I don't own one too"

Emily chuckled and turned back around leaning on Harley again.

"What about you? What reminds you of your dad?" Harley gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind Emily's ear

Emily paused in thought "My dad taught me how to swim" she said running a finger down Harley's leg

"Is that why you are so good at it?" Harley asked softly

"Yeah, it was our special thing. Dad would spend hours with me at the pool, then I started swimming competitively I had a coach instead. He and Mom would come and watch me at swim meets. When I injured my shoulder and couldn't swim competitively any more it was hard" Emily said softly

"That would have been hard. Not being able to do something that you enjoyed anymore" Harley said honestly

"Yeah…" Emily said quietly

"Dad took me to the shooting range too, being in the military guns were his thing. He taught me how to shoot when I was older, after I learnt all the safety rules first, also how to make sure the gun is clean and safely stored" Emily said after a moment "I still go there every now and then, it reminds me of him" she said honestly

"I have never shot a real gun" Harley said thinking about it

Emily turned around "Really? I am surprised"

"There are strict gun laws in Australia." Harley said "I had enough other activities to do with sport and riding motorbikes I guess" she shrugged

Emily smiled "I know what our next date can be"

"Do you?" Harley raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, I am going to teach you how to shoot at the shooting range" Emily nodded and smiled

"Okay" Harley smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"We should take a selfie" Emily said pulling her phone out "It will make a great background"

"Alright" Harley ran a hand through her hair and smiled

"I am making this my profile pic" Emily said after she took the picture

"Really?" Harley asked surprised

"Yeah, it's a good picture" Emily said honestly "Look" she showed her the picture

"Okay" Harley said nodding

"It is a shame that we have work the rest of the week" Emily said turning around to look at Harley properly

"Yeah" Harley nodded "But we will see each other on Saturday morning" she smiled

Emily smiled and leant up for a kiss. Harley returned the kiss and laid down, Emily following her deepening the kiss, laying down on top of the taller woman. Harley wrapped her arms around Emily. They were broken apart after a while by the sound of a twig snapping.

"What was that?" Emily whispered close to Harley's mouth

Harley turned her head to where the sound had come from "Whatever it is, it is over there…" she whispered as she looked at an unfamiliar furry creature at the edge of the clearing.

Emily turned her head "Oh, it's just a weasel" she whispered

Harley looked up at Emily, her eyes widened slightly "Do they bite?" she whispered with a worried tone, then she turned and watched the animal sniff around.

"Are you scared of it?" Emily whispered looking down at Harley and smirked

Harley felt her cheeks heat up "Wary of it… I grew up in a country where everything is dangerous, including things that look harmless." she whispered back looking up at Emily, then back at the animal.

Emily shook her head "I don't think it will do anything, if we stay still" she whispered reassuringly

They laid still and watched it sniff around for a while, eventually it went back into the trees.

"So that is true, that Australia is full of dangerous animals?" Emily asked still laying on top of Harley

"You don't see animals constantly but yeah you have to be careful if you come across animals, spiders or snakes" Harley nodded

"But kangaroos look so cute" Emily said

"They may look cute but if you get close enough to a wild one and it kicks you they can do some damage. Same if they are on the road and you hit them with your car, it's not pretty" Harley said shaking her head

Emily nodded and got up off Harley "Do people really keep them as pets?"

"Yes and no" Harley said "Some people look after the injured ones or joeys that the mother has been killed and then release them back into the wild when they are ready. And a few people do keep them as pets" she shrugged "I once lived in a house that backed onto a nature reserve so I would see a mob of them regularly in the mornings over the back fence."

Emily smiled "That would have been nice"

"It was" Harley nodded

They packed up the stuff and made their way back to Harley's flat.

* * *

"So…" Emily said as Harley was putting away the picnic things in the kitchen.

Harley turned and raised an eyebrow "Yes?"

Emily smirked "Are you making me dinner tonight?" she flirted

Harley tapped her chin and furrowed her brow playfully "Hmm…" she paused "I did say that to you that last night, didn't I?" she smirked

Emily wrapped her arms around Harley's waist "Yes, you did"

"I am sure I can rustle something up for dinner…" Harley smiled before she kissed Emily on the lips "Are you going to stay the night?" she asked playfully as she was nose to nose with Emily

Emily smiled coyly with a glint in her eyes "That depends on how good your cooking skills are tonight…" she flirted and raised an eyebrow

Harley nodded "Prepare to have your socks knocked off…" she said as she smirked at the double entendre and raised her eyebrows

"They are staying on, until you prove you aren't a one-dish-wonder" Emily said smirking, picking up on what Harley had alluded to straight away

"Fair enough" Harley said chucking. She paused and thought about it "I am happy to just make you dinner, without expecting anything from you in return. You know that right?" she asked with a slight serious tone, looking in to Emily's eyes.

"Yes. I know" Emily smiled. The genuine concern for her feelings making her like Harley just that little bit more.

"Good" Harley smiled relieved "I don't want you to ever feel pressured to do anything for me just because I have done something for you." she said honestly in a soft tone "Whatever I do it's because I want to, not so you will owe me. Okay?" she placed a strand of hair behind Emily's ear gently.

"Okay" Emily nodded, her feelings growing that little bit more. "I have never felt pressured by you to do anything" she said truthfully and leant up for a kiss

Harley smiled once the kiss broke "Good"

"But if I wanted to do something for you in return, as a way to say thank you for something you have done for me, are you going to object?" Emily asked with a hint of playfulness in her voice

"Not if is because you want to" Harley smiled

"Good" Emily smirked "You might want to start thinking about what you are making me for dinner then." She flirted and raised an eyebrow

Harley smirked "Yes ma'am" she said just before she kissed Emily quickly on the lips and moved over to look in the fridge.

"Don't yes ma'am me" Emily said punching her in the shoulder playfully, after she realised what Harley had said

"Ow" Harley said feigning hurt and rubbing her arm

"Cry-baby" Emily teased then poked her in arm again "It's all muscle here. In fact you are all muscle. I could have got you in the stomach but I probably would have hurt my hand instead of you" she raised an eyebrow

Harley smiled and lifted her shirt, flexing her six-pack "Go on then, free shot." she goaded

Emily smirked and faked a punch, tickling her ribs instead. "You going to ma'am me again?"

Harley squirmed "Okay. Okay. I won't ever do it again, I promise." She laughed.

"Someone is a bit ticklish" Emily laughed as she kept tickling Harley

"Yes" Harley said laughing and squirming

"Good to know…" Emily said as she stopped tickling

Harley smiled at her then looked in the fridge.

* * *

After they had their dinner they sat watched some television together before getting ready for bed.

"I had a good time today" Emily said as she settled against Harley

"I am glad. I did too" Harley said fixing the blanket over the both of them.

"I still think it was funny that you were scared of a furry little weasel" Emily said giggling

Harley chuckled "I am never going to live that down am I?"

"No" Emily started humming pop goes the weasel and smirked.

"You are so funny" Harley said sarcastically and then started laughing

"I know" Emily smiled "Your badass biker reputation is gone over a cute little weasel" she teased

"You thought I was a badass biker?" Harley flirted and smirked

Emily turned and looked at Harley properly "No, not for a second. You are too much of a big soft teddy bear" she poked her in the stomach

"So, I got tattoos and a motorbike for nothing" Harley said faking disappointment and pouted

Emily smirked "Not for nothing" she flirted and blushed slightly "They are kind of hot…"

"Really?" Harley smirked and blushed

"Yeah" Emily smiled "Which tattoo did you get first?"

Harley bit her lip before she said anything "Not many people know this…it is something that is now under one of the flowers" she said truthfully

Emily turned "It is a cover up?" she said surprised

"Yeah, this one is." Harley gently guided Emily's hand to where it was, near her hip "Then I added to it" she said openly

"What is it covering up?" Emily asked running her thumb over it

"It was a small butterfly. I am not really keen on them" Harley shook her head at the memory "I was 16 almost 17 and stupid" she sighed "I had it covered when I turned 18"

"How did you get a tattoo at 16?" Emily asked intrigued

Harley blushed "I looked older because I was tall and I dressed up. I didn't get asked for identification. It worked to get into pubs too" she said honestly

"You were a bad girl" Emily chuckled "I take it you got it to impress someone?"

"Yeah." Harley blushed again "Stupid crush on a friend, who was a straight girl" She said in a mocking tone and rolled her eyes "It was such a dumb thing to do…" she chuckled

"Ouch" Emily laughed.

"When did you get your tattoo?" Harley asked rubbing Emily's hip lightly

"When I was at college. It was just before my dad passed away. Dolphins are my favourite animal. That's why I got it." Emily said

"I like it. It's cute" Harley nodded and smiled

"We really should go to sleep. I have an early swimming lesson to teach" Emily said before she kissed Harley.

"That's probably a good idea" Harley said kissing Emily again

Emily rolled on top of Harley.

"I thought you were going to sleep" Harley said between kisses

Emily pulled back a bit "A few more minutes are not going to matter…" she said coyly

Harley grinned "I didn't know I had that much effect on you" she flirted and ran her hands down Emily's back

"Yeah right" Emily smirked "Our first kiss you made me weak at the knees" she flirted back

Harley had a crooked smile form "What happens when I kiss you now?" she asked in a soft husky tone, raising an eyebrow

Emily kissed her again swiping her tongue across Harley's bottom lip. Harley opened her mouth and Emily deepened the kiss, letting out a soft moan when Harley's hand tangled in her hair.

"Now, you leave me breathless…" Emily panted lightly, when the kiss finally broke

The corners of Harley's lips turned up slightly as she looked up at Emily "Really?" she asked softly, the butterflies going crazy in her stomach.

"Really" Emily said smiling wide, before leaning in for another kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**(Author's note: underline is spoken in another language)**

Emily came out of work after her morning swimming lessons had finished. As she got closer to her car she noticed Harley sitting under a tree nearby.

Harley smiled and stood up when she noticed Emily getting closer.

"Hey, this is a nice surprise" Emily said smiling

"Hi" Harley said "I know that you didn't get enough sleep last night" she blushed as she pulled a large takeaway coffee from behind her back "I thought that you might like a caffeine hit" she gave a bashful smile

"Thank you" Emily smiled and took the cup, she hummed pleased as she took a sip "This is my favourite order. How did you know?" she asked and had another sip

"I remembered what you ordered the morning we had breakfast at The Brew, after the party" Harley said modestly, still holding a hand behind her back

Emily raised an eyebrow in surprise "You have a good memory" she said and had another sip

Harley blushed and smiled, she bit her bottom lip and pulled her other hand from around her back "I got this for you too…" she said slightly nervously, holding out a single pink rose

Emily smiled again kissing Harley briefly on the lips as she took the flower "Thank you. It is really beautiful."

"You're welcome" Harley smiled relieved

Emily's phone chimed in her pocket. She put the rose in the hand with the coffee and pulled it out.

 **-Do you want to grab some lunch together?-Hanna**

Emily looked up at Harley "Hanna wants to grab some lunch together"

"Okay" Harley said "I have something I have to do anyway" she checked her watch, which was on her right wrist "I need to get moving. Well I will see you Saturday morning" she smiled

Emily smiled and kissed Harley again "See you then"

"Have fun and tell Hanna I said hello" Harley said before she left

Emily got in her car and typed out a reply to Hanna.

* * *

Emily walked into The Grille and spotted Hanna already at a table.

"Hey" Emily said sitting down

"Hi" Hanna replied "I haven't ordered yet, I was waiting for you"

"Okay, thanks" Emily smiled

Once they had ordered they sat back down at the table

"So how did your date go?" Hanna asked smiling

"Great, Harley is a really good cook" Emily smiled

"And how are things going between the two of you?" Hanna asked raising an eyebrow

Emily paused and thought about it "Harley makes me feel, special" she smiled warmly

"Special" Hanna said surprised

"Yeah, before you messaged me she was waiting outside work with coffee and rose for me" Emily said still smiling

Hanna nodded "What colour was the rose?" she asked narrowing her eyes slightly

"Pink" Emily said "Why?" she asked puzzled

"You know the different colours have meanings?" Hanna said raising an eyebrow "What shade of pink is it?" she asked intrigued

"No" Emily said surprised "It's just normal pink I guess" she shrugged

Hanna looked it up on her phone "Pink roses, the receiver is a pleasure to behold, a pleasure to have in company. Sweet thoughts and gentle emotions. Indicates an affection that may turn into a deeper love." She read aloud then looked up at Emily smirking

Emily felt her cheeks heat up "Really?" she said with a wide smile, as the butterflies went crazy in her stomach.

"Yeah" Hanna nodded

Their food arrived.

"Did Harley do something to piss you off?" Hanna asked after she thought about it

"No, she just umm knew I didn't get much sleep last night" Emily said her cheeks heating up more as she poked her food with her fork

Hanna raised an eyebrow "And how did she know that?" she looked Emily in the eye

"How do you think?" Emily said coyly looking up at Hanna raising her own eyebrow

Hanna smirked "So you are a pleasure to have in 'company'" she lightly teased

Emily bit her lip "I guess I am." She paused "Do you think Harley knows about the rose colour meaning thing?" she pondered and looked over at Hanna

"She is Spencer's cousin" Hanna said looking at Emily "Of course she does. They are like super scary smart" she nodded reassuringly "She would have picked it specifically that colour and shade just for you."

Emily thought about it "You think so?" she asked still unsure

Hanna smiled warmly at Emily "I know so" she said confidently "She really likes you and said it with a rose because she is your princess charming. No. Wait that sounded wrong." she smiled "She is your knight in shining cargo shorts and you are her princess that she is trying to woo" she fluttered her eyelashes

Emily smiled and shook her head at Hanna.

"So, what are your feelings towards her?" Hanna asked more seriously

Emily thought about it and chewed her lip "I really like her and…" the thought hit her 'I am starting to fall for her' she sat stunned at the realisation, blinking silently.

Hanna watched the emotion wash over Emily's face before she sat just blinking.

"Em?" Hanna waved a hand in front of her face

Emily looked up "Huh?"

"You like her and…?" Hanna prompted

"And…umm she makes me very happy" Emily said, still processing the thought

Hanna narrowed her eyes slightly "Is that all?"

Emily nodded and had a bite of her lunch hoping Hanna would drop it.

Hanna nodded and had a bite of her own lunch. She would wait for Emily to be ready to tell her more information.

"So are you going to Spencer's dinner next Friday night?" Emily asked changing the subject

"Yeah, it was a really weird message" Hanna said

"Harley hasn't met her boyfriend yet" Emily said "I think she is making sure that Harley goes by inviting everyone"

"How has she not met him?" Hanna asked surprised

"One of them is always at work when Spencer has tried to set up meetings" Emily shrugged

Hanna nodded.

* * *

Friday lunch Harley and Spencer sat in the park together at a table.

"I am so glad Friday is my short day" Spencer said having a sip of coffee

Harley chuckled "I don't know what a short day is"

"Well you could have chosen another career, instead of becoming a doctor" Spencer said raising an eyebrow

"My back-up plan was to be a medical scientist" Harley said having a sip of her own coffee "No, I enjoy to too much to think about doing anything else"

Spencer smiled at her cousin "At least you enjoy your job then"

"Yeah" Harley nodded.

"So next Friday night…?" Spencer said questioningly

"Yes, I am coming to your dinner don't worry." Harley smiled "I have day shift that day, so I might be late but I will be there" she said honestly

"Good" Spencer said having another sip of her coffee

"Would you like me to cook something for it?" Harley asked trying to reassure her cousin

Spencer thought about it "Sure, if you want to" she smiled

"Is anyone allergic to anything?" Harley asked

"No, but Aria is a vegetarian" Spencer said

"I can make a potato bake with a vegan cheese, no problem" Harley said smiling warmly

"Okay, thanks" Spencer smiled

They started eating their lunch.

"So how are things going between you and Emily?" Spencer asked curious

"Good" Harley said still chewing

"Good?" Spencer raised an is-that-all? eyebrow

Harley blushed slightly as she swallowed "We went for a run together Monday. Had a nice date Tuesday night. Spent the whole day together Wednesday finding out more about each other's childhoods. I gave her a coffee and a pink rose yesterday after she finished work, before she had lunch with Hanna, and I am going to a dance lesson with her tomorrow" she raised an eyebrow

"A pink rose" Spencer said surprised, she nodded and smiled knowingly

"Yeah" Harley said "A pink rose…" she bit her lip "Do you think Emily knows about the colour meanings?" she looked over at her cousin

Spencer thought about it "If Emily didn't know, Hanna definitely would have informed her about it"

"Okay" Harley nodded slowly at the information.

"So why a pink rose?" Spencer asked intrigued

"Well, I thought it was the best representation of what I am feeling about her" Harley said looking at her hands as she ran a finger over her coffee cup "Without you know, saying it to her, out loud…" she let out a breath "I don't want to make her feel… daunted, if she isn't feeling the same way…" she looked up at Spencer

Spencer nodded "I understand, it is a gentle way of conveying your feelings to her"

Harley nodded back and gave a small smile "Yeah"

They sat quietly eating for a while

"What sports did you play again?" Spencer asked randomly

"Cricket, soccer, hockey, basketball, ballroom and athletics" Harley said "Why?" She raised an eyebrow in question

"Field hockey?" Spencer asked intrigued

"Yeah?" Harley said puzzled

Spencer smiled "When did you last play it?"

"Last season. Why?" Harley asked again

"Want to play this upcoming season with me?" Spencer asked smiling

"Sure, if I am not working I will play with you" Harley smiled and nodded

"Great" Spencer smiled "What position do you play?" She asked narrowing her eyes slightly

"Goalkeeper or defence on the field" Harley said

"Good" Spencer smiled "We could use a second goalkeeper." She nodded "You still have your kit?"

"Yes, it cost me too much to get rid of it" Harley smiled "Let me guess, you are the captain and the centre striker?" she raised an eyebrow

"Yes to both" Spencer smiled "I am going to have to test how good you are, before I can let you play in a game" She smirked

Harley smirked back "Bring it on…Captain…" she goaded

* * *

Saturday morning Harley rolled over and swatted at her alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She had a shower to try and wake herself up. She turned letting the water hit her back, her thoughts drifting to the other night when Emily and her had shared a shower, she shook her head and turned back around letting the water run over her face. Her thoughts again turning to Emily this time the captivating way the breeze was gently blowing her hair as she stood genuinely smiling at the view over the town. 'Oh come on brain, I need to be able to focus on this dance lesson, it is important to Emily' she thought. She didn't want to make Emily embarrassed if she was distracted.

Emily woke up with a smile on her face 'I get to see Harley today' she thought as she got out of bed.

They met out the front of the dance studio. Harley had walked there trying to clear her head.

"Hey" Emily said as she got out of her car

"Hey Em" Harley smiled

"Did you remember to bring your dancing shoes?" Emily asked as she pulled her bag out of the back of the car

"Yep" Harley motioned her bag

Emily smiled and leant up for a kiss, Harley's breath hitched as a jolt travelled to her core.

Emily broke the kiss "Come on we don't want to keep the instructor waiting"

Harley smiled "Lead the way" 'Pull yourself together' she thought

"This is my girlfriend Harley" Emily introduced her to the dance instructor once they were ready

The instructor looked Harley up and down "Hello" she said in a thick European accent

Harley smiled "Hello"

"So you have dance before, yes?" the shorter woman asked

"Yes, I did as a teenager" Harley said, her ears pricking to the familiar accent.

The instructor nodded "So where are you coming from?" the older woman asked

"Australia" Harley answered

The instructor nodded again "We will starting with the Waltz" she said firmly

Emily and Harley turned and held each other in the correct position.

"Good, you have nice strong arm" the instructor said and pushed play on the music

Harley and Emily started off okay until Harley made a misstep.

"Wrong foot" the instructor said in her native language, shaking her head "Wrong" she said in English

"My sincere apologies" Harley replied in flawless Russian "Sorry" she said to Emily

The instructor cocked an eyebrow "You speak Russian?" she asked surprised in her native tongue

"Yes, I can speak Russian" Harley replied nodding

Emily looked between the two amazed

"This is wonderful news. You can translate for me if I need it then?" the instructor asked

"If I can assist, you I will" Harley replied honestly

"Thank you" The instructor nodded "From the starting again"

"Want to tell me what is going on?" Emily asked as they set up to start again

Harley smiled "She just asked if I will translate for her if she needs it, I agreed" she shrugged

"So you can speak Russian?" Emily asked as the instructor pushed play on the music again

"Yes" Harley replied

"Fluently?" Emily asked as they started dancing

"Yes, fluently" Harley blushed slightly and nodded

"What other languages can you speak?" Emily asked curious

"No talking" the instructor snapped

"She just told us to stop talking" Harley said quietly to Emily "I will tell you after the lesson" she whispered as they kept dancing

Harley made another misstep "Sorry" she said sheepishly 'Come on brain' she thought

"Remember you need to lead Emily. You keep using your left foot instead of your right" the instructor said "Watch me with her then you can see what I want you to do" she said gently and nodded to Emily

"She is going to dance with you, so I can see what she wants me to do" Harley said to Emily

"Okay" Emily said, glad the instructor was in a better mood than she normally was

The instructor and Emily started to dance.

"Are you watching my feet? Right first" the instructor said "then left, left close, right"

"Yes, I can see my mistake now, thank you" Harley replied

"Good" the instructor said "It is much easier to explain in my mother tongue than in English" she said smiling "From start again" she nodded

Harley smiled back to her as she and Emily started again.

"I don't think I have ever seen her smile before" Emily said quietly

Harley smiled and finally made it through the dance without a mistake.

"Excellent, you are a quick learner" the instructor smiled again

"Thank you kindly" Harley responded

"Okay, we can moving to the foxtrot yes" the instructor smiled "Let's see how much you can remember" she said playfully

Harley chuckled "I will do my best" she smiled

Emily looked between the two "Did she just make a joke?" she asked surprised

"Sort of, she was having a dig at me to see how much I can remember" Harley said

When the lesson came to the end all three women were laughing and planning the next lesson.

"Emily you must be bringing Harley back. She much better dancing partner than…" the instructor paused "Incompetent and unprofessional?" she looked at Harley

"Incompetent and unprofessional" Harley translated

"Yes, last partner very much so" the instructor nodded "It is why he broke leg, yes?" she asked

"Yes" Emily nodded

"I am thinking you can winning this competition" the instructor smiled

Emily looked up at Harley "I hope so" she smiled

"Harley can you read something for me before you go please? My son usually does it for me but he is away" the instructor asked

"Certainly, I will just let Emily know" Harley replied "I am just going to translate something for her before we go, is that okay with you?"

Emily smiled "Sure" listening to Harley speaking Russian was kind of turning her on

The instructor pulled an envelope out of her bag and handed it to Harley.

Harley read down the letter "It is saying you haven't paid your phone bill and they are threating to cut it off if you don't pay it by this date" she pointed to the date

"Idiots, I paid it" the instructor huffed

"Do you have the receipt of payment?" Harley asked

"Yes I do" she replied

"Take a photocopy of it along with the bill and send it to this address" Harley pointed to the address "They can't cut it off if you paid it. Especially if you have the proof" she said

"I will. Thank you so much you have been a wonderful help" the instructor said "And you speak Russian very well, like a native speaker" she smiled

"You are most welcome" Harley smiled "Thank you for your kind compliment" she blushed and scratched the back of her neck

"I will seeing you both next lesson" the instructor smiled

"See you then" Emily smiled

"I look forward to it, see you then" Harley smiled

* * *

"You want a lift home?" Emily asked as they got outside

"That would be nice, thank you" Harley smiled

"So first question, why and how do you know Russian?" Emily asked once they were in the car

"One of my best-friends in high school was Russian, so I learned it off her and her family as well as studying it on my own as something to do in my spare time" Harley replied honestly

Emily raised an eyebrow "You learned Russian fluently, for something to do?" she asked astonished

"Yeah" Harley shrugged

"What other languages can you speak?" Emily asked intrigued

"Greek, some Spanish, a bit of French and I can understand some of the other Slavic languages because of the Russian" Harley scratched the back of her neck "Oh and Latin too" she added

Emily turned surprised "Why did you learn Latin?"

"It made it easier in med school to understand terminology, it's why I learned Greek too" Harley shrugged

Emily chuckled "You are such a nerd" she affectionately teased

"And I didn't even tell you I can speak fluent Klingon" Harley said with a straight face

Emily turned and raised an eyebrow "Are you serious right now?"

"No, as if" Harley chuckled and looked out the side window "It's really Elvish…" she said quietly

"Nerd" Emily laughed and shook her head.

* * *

"Do you have any plans for lunch?" Harley asked when they pulled up

"Ask me again in Russian" Emily said smirking and raising her eyebrow

Harley smirked "Do you have any plans for lunch?" she asked again in Russian

Emily felt butterflies going crazy she leant over and kissed Harley. "Did you really ask me that or did you say something else?" she asked as they broke apart

"I really said it" Harley replied

"Say something to me in Spanish" Emily flirted

"You know you have the most alluring eyes I have ever had the pleasure to gaze into" Harley said in Spanish as she gazed into Emily's eyes

"You know I understood everything you just said" Emily replied in Spanish and raised an eyebrow smiling

Harley blushed "Well I meant it" she said honestly "And you didn't answer my question about lunch" she said and raised her own eyebrow playfully

Emily pretended to think about it "Hmm…?"

Harley sat patiently waiting for an answer.

"Are you going to cook for me something?" Emily pronounced terribly in French

Harley smiled warmly "But of course, mademoiselle" she replied in French

Emily was a little surprised "You aren't going to correct my terrible French?"

"No, I understood what you said" Harley shrugged "Why?"

Emily rolled her eyes "Spencer _always_ corrects me"

Harley chuckled "My French isn't good enough to be correcting anyone"

Emily smiled "Come on, I believe you promised me lunch"

* * *

Harley was busy making the pair some lunch.

Emily sat quietly fiddling with something in her bag on the lounge. The butterflies in her stomach started going again.

"Bon appetite" Harley exaggerated as she put the plate down in front of Emily

Emily giggled "You are right, your French is terrible"

Harley grinned and had a bite of her lunch. Emily doing the same.

They were laughing about the dance lesson as they ate their lunch.

Emily sat her empty plate on the table then paused and pulled out a small gift that was wrapped out of her bag.

Harley raised an eyebrow but kept chewing.

"I got you something little…" Emily said softly as she handed the gift over

"Okay…" Harley put her empty plate on the coffee table as she took the small gift.

Emily looked on nervously as Harley unwrapped it carefully.

Harley let out a pleasant gasp "Wow, this so thoughtful" she looked up at Emily grinning "Thank you so much" she leant over and kissed Emily

Emily smiled back relieved "I wanted to get you something to say thank you for the rose…"

"It's perfect" Harley said looking at the framed picture of the two of them, which Emily had taken on her phone while they were on their picnic. She looked back up at Emily after she put it on the table and smiled warmly.

Emily chewed her lip nervously "I feel the same way…" she said quietly

Harley had to think a for moment then started grinning "You do?" she said softly

Emily started grinning and nodding before leaning in for a kiss, guiding Harley to lay down on to her back gently as she laid down on top of the taller woman.

"What time do you have to go to work?" Harley asked between kisses

"Not till 6" Emily said before she kissed her again

Harley smiled and flipped their positions. Emily let out a laugh, Harley joining in laughing as well, they locked eyes and gradually stopped laughing, gazing into each other's eyes smiling warmly, the room silent except for the sound of their breaths, the rest of the world fading away around them, before they both slowly leant in and started kissing again.


	16. Chapter 16

Harley sat down heavily on the lounge in her flat a few days later. She picked up her phone and tapped it against her chin thinking. Her day at work had been long and draining. She had to do diagnosis in five different surgeries, three had turned out to be cancerous tumours, there was a new strain of gastroenteritis outbreak and the hospital's chief physician had requested an autopsy be performed to determine the cause of a death while the patient was in the hospitals care and the family had agreed to it. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a breath still staring at the phone, she pulled up a contact and typed out a quick message.

 **-Hey, are you busy?-Harley**

Emily looked at the message puzzled 'Harley usually puts an x on the end of messages' she thought to herself.

 **-No I am not busy :)-Emily**

"Hey you" Emily answered the phone when Harley rang her

"Hey Em…" Harley said slightly deflated "Tell me about your day" she tried to sound positive

"Are you okay?" Emily asked hearing the forced positive tone in Harley's voice

"Yeah, I just had a…umm rough day at work…" Harley said "And I want to hear about your day"

Emily paused "Give me ten minutes and I will come round"

Harley paused "You don't have…"

"I want to" Emily said cutting her off

"Okay, thanks" Harley said sincerely "See you soon. Drive safely"

"See you soon" Emily said

* * *

When Harley opened the door she smiled but Emily noticed it didn't reach her eyes. Emily smiled and kissed her.

They sat down in the lounge room.

"How was your day?" Harley asked taking Emily's hand in her own and playing with her fingers

Emily looked at Harley "You don't want to talk about your day instead?" she asked gently

"Not really…" Harley said giving a half smile

"Come on, you can talk to me" Emily said gently and squeezed Harley's hand

Harley looked down at their joined hands "It was busy with a new outbreak of gastro, I had a few surgery biopsies to diagnose, some of them turned out to be cancer and…" she let out a breath and looked up at Emily "The chief physician requested I perform an autopsy…" she looked down again "And I don't know if I have caused a colleague to be in trouble because of my findings…" she said subdued

Emily sat quietly surprised "I didn't know that you did surgery diagnosis and autopsies" she said after a moment to think

Harley gave a small smile and scratched the back of her neck "I can do both clinical pathology which is laboratory diagnosis, like I showed you the day you visited the lab and anatomic pathology which is tissue diagnosis mainly for surgery, and I perform clinical autopsies, they are to determine the cause of the patient's death, and are also performed to ensure the standard of care at hospitals." She explained

Emily nodded as she processed the information "So does that mean you can perform homicide victim autopsies too?" she asked curious

"No, that is called a forensic autopsy and a forensic pathologist or medical examiner does those" Harley explained

Emily nodded again "Do you have to do them often?" she asked

"No, not really" Harley said honestly

Emily smiled "You really are smart"

Harley blushed "Thanks" she said sheepishly

"So why do you think you got a colleague in trouble?" Emily asked puzzled

Harley bit her lip and tried to work out how to tell Emily without telling her too much "There seems to have been a misdiagnosis, I still have to run a few more tests tomorrow" she said deflated "I can't tell you any more than that or I will get in trouble" she added

Emily nodded "I understand" she gave a small smile

Harley nodded and let out a long breath.

Emily gave Harley a hug "You were doing your job" she said softly "I am sure your colleague will understand" she rubbed her hand up and down her girlfriend's back.

"I know, thank you" Harley said softly "Can you tell me about your day? Please?" she asked meekly

"Sure, why don't you lay down" Emily smiled and sat back on the lounge, guiding Harley's head into her lap as the taller woman stretched out to lay down "All of the kids in the older class were well behaved today." She said running her fingers gently through Harley's hair "And I finally convinced a girl in the little kid's class today to put her face underwater and blow bubbles for the first time"

"That's good" Harley said starting to relax at Emily's actions

"It was" Emily said still paying with mousy brown hair "Until another child in the class hadn't gone to the toilet before the lesson and had a poop accident in the pool" she chuckled

"Yuck" Harley chuckled "What did you do?" she looked up at Emily

Emily rolled her eyes "Fortunately it was the last lesson for the day, so I ended that lesson earlier than expected and got everyone out of the pool. Then I had to go find the maintenance man to get it out"

Harley laughed "And I thought I had a rough day"

Emily laughed "He wasn't very impressed when I told him about it"

"I probably wouldn't have been either" Harley said chuckling "Is that why you smell extra clean?" she asked, finally noticing the strong scent of Emily's body wash and shampoo

"Yeah, I scrubbed myself at the pool, then had another shower when I got home" Emily nodded

"You smell really good" Harley said honestly and smiling

Emily looked down at Harley and smiled, the smile on Harley finally reaching her eyes "Have you got any plans for dinner?" she asked twirling Harley's hair around her finger

"No" Harley said "Is your mom expecting you?" she raised an eyebrow

"No" Emily said "Want to get something delivered?"

"Sure" Harley smiled "We can get pizza if you want"

Emily smiled "Is that because you know it is my favourite or because you want it?" she raised an eyebrow playfully and smirked

"Mainly for you" Harley grinned up at her "but I could go for pizza too"

Emily shook her head smiling "Okay"

"Great" Harley said sitting up and giving her a kiss "You pick whatever you want and I will order it"

* * *

Once the pizza arrived they sat in the lounge room to eat it.

"Good choice" Harley hummed as she started eating

"Did you have time to eat today?" Emily asked as she picked up her own slice

Harley sat chewing thoughtfully "I had breakfast" she said once she swallowed "But no I didn't have a chance to eat anything else today" she had another bite realising how hungry she was

Emily rolled her eyes "Would you have eaten if I hadn't come over?" she cocked an eyebrow

"Probably not" Harley said between bites

"So what would you have done if I hadn't come over?" Emily lightly shouldered Harley

"Most likely fell asleep on the lounge as I binged watched something mind-numbing and woke up in the morning with a sore neck and ravenous" Harley smiled at her

Emily raised an eyebrow "How many times have you done that?" she asked

"Only once since I started working over here, frequently when I lived in Australia" Harley said truthfully

Emily chuckled and shook her head "Lucky for you, I brought my clothes for tomorrow so you won't wake up with a sore neck"

Harley turned surprised halfway through a bite, she quickly chewed and swallowed it "Thank you Emily" she said sincerely

Emily smiled "That's what a girlfriend is for right?"

Harley returned the smile and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Once they were settled in bed Harley rested her head on Emily's shoulder.

"How do you do it?" Emily pondered running her hand through Harley's hair

"How do I do what?" Harley replied

"I know we are just about to go to sleep, but how do you…?" Emily paused

"Do autopsies?" Harley turned and looked up at her

"Yeah…" Emily said softly

"I think about getting answers for the families and learning more about diseases that can affect the human body" Harley said honestly "It's kind of like doing surgery"

Emily nodded "Is it hard?"

Harley raised an eyebrow in question

Emily bit her lip and thought how to phrase the question.

"Dealing with death?" Harley offered

"Yeah" Emily said softly, relieved Harley knew what she was trying to say

"Sometimes it is hard, especially if it is a child" Harley said truthfully "But I become focused on figuring out what the disease or cause is and forget about death." she shrugged

Emily nodded. It was quiet for a moment. She looked over at the bedside table and smiled "I see you found a home for my gift"

Harley smiled "It has been there since you left the other day"

Emily leant down and kissed Harley gently.

"I am really glad you are here with me tonight" Harley said softly when the kiss broke

Emily smiled warmly "Goodnight Harley" she started playing with Harley's hair again

"Goodnight Emily" Harley said, Emily's actions gently lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Emily woke up first, Harley was still sound asleep wrapped in her arms, she carefully got out of bed, smiling to herself as she decided to make Harley breakfast.

Harley awoke a short time later and got dressed in her dark-grey scrubs before walking into the kitchen "Good morning beautiful" she said cheerfully as she came up behind the shorter woman and kissed Emily's cheek.

"Good morning" Emily said then turned, she raised an eyebrow "So you do wear scrubs?" she looked Harley up and down appreciatively

Harley smiled "I have surgical diagnosis to do again today." She kissed Emily again "Thank you for making breakfast" she said sincerely

Emily smiled "You are welcome" she kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Around lunch time Emily smiled to herself and went into The Grille picking up some lunch before making her way to the hospital.

The nurse at the reception desk smiled recognising her "Here to see the pathologist again?" she asked cheerfully

Emily smiled "Yes, this time I brought her lunch"

"You are thoughtful" The nurse smiled. She looked around and opened the door near her desk "It is a shortcut this way" she winked

"Thanks" Emily said

Emily knocked on the lab door.

Sarah opened the door and smiled "Hi Emily, Doctor Harley is over in the morgue" she looked down and spotted the bag Emily was holding "You getting her to eat?"

"Hi Sarah. Yes, she missed lunch yesterday" Emily smiled

"I will go get her for you" Sarah smiled and winked

Emily smiled "Thank you"

Sarah walked over to the other door and opened it "Doctor Harley" she said firmly to get her attention.

Harley looked up puzzled.

"It is lunch time" Sarah stated matter-of-factly

"Thanks Sarah. You can go to lunch if you want to." Harley said going back to what she was doing "I am still busy"

Sarah chuckled "Too busy to see your wonderful girlfriend that has turned up with some lunch for you because she knows you didn't eat yesterday?" she cocked an eyebrow

Harley looked up and smiled "I will be out in a minute"

Sarah had a small smile form "Don't keep her waiting too long" she crossed her arms "Or I will take her up on her offer for lunch" she lightly teased

Harley chuckled "Okay, I am packing up" she moved back from the table and started to pull her gloves off

Sarah went back into the hall "She said she will be out in a minute" she said to Emily "I tried to get her to have a coffee break yesterday but she wouldn't stop to take it, she just drunk the coffee on her way between here and the operating rooms" she shook her head

Emily chuckled "She is really dedicated to her work"

"Yes she is, but she is also a great boss" Sarah chuckled "Don't tell her but she is my favourite pathologist to work with" she winked

Emily chuckled.

Harley came out of the morgue still wearing a scrub cap with her scrubs "Hey Em, I will just grab my coat to go over these clothes" she smiled at Emily

Emily smiled when she noticed Harley's black scrub cap had pictures of beakers of different shapes with different bright-coloured liquids in them 'That suits her personality' she thought "Hey, you going to wear your cap to lunch?"

Harley smiled sheepishly and pulled it off "I forgot I had it on" she tucked it in her pocket

Harley grabbed her white lab coat and put it on "Thank you for bringing lunch" she smiled and kissed her cheek

"Want to go outside to eat?" Emily asked

"Sure" Harley took Emily's hand and led them to the elevator.

* * *

As they were on their way out of the hospital a child of about 6 said "Oh look Mommy, that doctor has grey clothes on not green, can I ask her why?" he looked up

The mother looked down at the child "The doctor is probably very busy"

Harley turned to Emily and smiled "Be right back" she walked over to the child "You are very good at noticing differences between things" she smiled at him "Do you have an important question for me?" she asked him and looked up at the mother smiling

The mother smiled "Ask the nice doctor your question" she squeezed her son's hand

"Why do you have dark-grey clothes on and not green like my doctor?" the small boy asked

"Because I am a special type of doctor, called a pathologist. Have you ever had a blood test?" Harley asked crouching down to his level

"Yeah, I had one yesterday" he showed her his arm where it had been taken from "It hurt. But I didn't cry" he said proudly

"You are very brave" Harley said impressed "They do hurt a little bit" she nodded "My job is to look at your blood to find out what is making you sick, then I tell your doctor in green, so they can give you the right medicine to make you feel better" she smiled

"Oh" the boy said surprised "Thank you for telling my doctor what is making me sick so I can get better" he gave her a hug

"You are welcome, I hope you feel better soon" Harley gave a quick hug back "Maybe one day you could be a pathologist because being good at noticing differences between things is important to my job" she smiled

The boy smiled wide "You think I can be a doctor one day like you?" he asked excitedly

"I think you can be whatever you want to be" Harley said honestly and smiled as she stood up

"Thank you Doctor" the mother said smiling

"No worries" Harley smiled

"Bye Doctor" the small boy waved

"Bye" Harley waved back and made her way back over to Emily, using the hand sanitizer on the way once the boy and his mother were out of sight.

Emily was just smiling warmly at Harley as she watched the interaction. 'She really cares about all her patients' she thought

Harley interlaced their fingers as they went outside and found a table.

* * *

"You don't get to see a lot of your patients do you?" Emily said as they started eating

"No, most people have no idea what I do" Harley said honestly, her pager went off just as she was about to start eating, she looked down at it and she smiled relieved.

"I take it whatever it is, it is not important?" Emily asked

"It was just Sarah telling me she has told them I have half an hour for lunch and not to disturb me" Harley said smiling

Emily smiled "She told me she tried to get you to take a break yesterday" she said before she had a bite of her lunch

Harley blushed slightly "Yeah, I can't help it. I get engrossed in my work when it is really busy"

Emily smiled warmly "It is because you care about your patients, even if you have never laid eyes on them"

Harley scratched the back of her neck "Yeah, you are right" she smiled

They finished their lunch.

"Do I need to make sure you eat dinner too?" Emily asked just before she was about to leave

Harley smiled "How about I make you dinner tonight?" she wrapped her arms around Emily

Emily smiled "Okay"

Harley leant in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for looking after me" Harley said honestly as she placed a strand of hair behind Emily's ear

Emily grinned "I will see you for dinner tonight Doctor Harley" she flirted

"Make sure you do" Harley smirked and raised an eyebrow "doctor's orders" she flirted back

"Is that so?" Emily smirked and raised her own eyebrow

"Yep" Harley gave a cheeky smile

Emily smiled, leant up kissed her then she winked at Harley before she left.

* * *

Harley made her way back down to the lab and opened the door "Thank you Sarah" she said

Sarah looked up "You are welcome Doctor Harley" she smiled "You had better do something special for Emily" she cocked an eyebrow

"I am going to make her dinner tonight" Harley replied

"Good" Sarah said

Harley smiled and went back to her work.

* * *

Emily knocked on Harley's door in the evening.

"Hi gorgeous" Harley said smiling when she opened the door

"Hey babe" Emily replied

Harley wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Your dinner will be ready soon" Harley said when the kiss broke

Emily looked over at Harley's dining table, it had a few candles lit and a bouquet of multi-coloured flowers in a vase in the middle of the table. She felt her heart flutter.

Harley smiled when she noticed Emily's surprised expression "The flowers are for you" she said softly in Emily's ear

Emily looked up at Harley "Thank you"

"You are more than welcome" Harley replied

When they were sat down at the table Emily looked over at Harley after she had started eating "This is amazing pasta where did you get it from?" she asked before she had another mouthful

"Thank you, I made it" Harley said blushing slightly and smiling

"You made me pasta from scratch?" Emily asked surprised

Harley nodded "Yes, I wanted you to know how grateful I am that you took time out of your day to make sure I am okay."

Emily smiled warmly "You are amazing and worth it" she said honestly

Harley blushed slightly as she felt her heart melt and she smiled warmly at Emily.


	17. Chapter 17

Friday night of Spencer's dinner party. 'Finally' Spencer thought 'My boyfriend and cousin will be in the same place, at the same time to meet each other. I can't wait to see him' she busied herself with preparing some of the food. He had been away for a month for work.

Spencer heard her doorbell ring.

"Hi guys" Spencer said when she opened the door.

"Hi Spence" Aria replied cheerfully

"Hey Spencer" Jason smiled

"Please come in." She stepped aside to let in her guests

"I will just go put this in the kitchen" Aria said holding up a baking dish

"Sure. Thank you for cooking it." Spencer said smiling at the short brunette "Would you like something to drink?" she asked Jason

"Yeah that would be great" Jason nodded "Oh, I can pour it" He offered noticing the bar in the lounge room

The doorbell rang again 5 minutes later.

"Hey Hanna" Spencer greeted when she opened the door

"Hey Spence" Hanna said "I brought wine" she held up the bottles

"Thank you. Come in, Aria and Jason are in the lounge room" she stepped aside

Hanna started talking with the couple.

Spencer looked at her wrist watch 'Harley better not get waylaid at work and miss this' she thought to herself as she found a corkscrew 'I'm going to be so pissed at her if she misses this'.

The doorbell rang again 20 minutes later.

"Hello guys" Spencer smiled relieved

"Hi Spence" Emily smiled

"Hey Spence. I am so sorry we are late. It was all my fault, I got tied up at work" Harley said apologetically

"That's okay David's flight was delayed, he still isn't here yet" Spencer as she stepped aside to let Emily and her cousin in.

"Come on you can meet Aria's husband, Jason." Emily led Harley into the lounge room behind Spencer

"Jason" Spencer said getting his attention "This is my cousin Harley, Harley this is my brother and Aria's husband Jason"

"Hello, nice to meet you finally" Harley said letting go of Emily's hand to shake his hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too" Jason said as he shook Harley's hand "I heard you have had the pleasure of meeting my other sister?" he joked

Harley stepped back holding Emily's hand again. She turned and looked between Emily and Spencer puzzled.

"Alison" They said in unison

"Yes, it was a delight" Harley nodded and smiled knowingly

Jason chuckled "I am sure it was"

"Didn't you need to heat this up babe?" Emily whispered to the taller woman, reminding Harley about the potato bake she had made to go with dinner.

"Oh Spence, this needs heating" Harley said to her cousin, taking the dish off Emily, giving her a thankful smile.

"Come on, I will help you." Aria said getting up "I need to check on my own dish"

"Okay thanks Aria" Harley said smiling, she kissed Emily's cheek then followed the short brunette into the kitchen.

* * *

David pulled up in their driveway. Spencer had told him that Harley rode a motorbike and he couldn't see one out the front. 'She must still be at work' he thought to himself 'Good I am not the last one here' he ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"I will be right back" Spencer said to the group before she went down the hall.

David decided he wanted to find Spencer first, since they hadn't seen each other for so long. He walked into their house and looked around. Hanna spotted him looking around, gave him a small smile and pointed down the hall in the direction Spencer had gone. He waved back thanks.

He heard Aria talking in the kitchen. Spencer was sitting on a stool side on to him, she was facing Aria. He held his finger up to his lips to Aria when she spotted him. He quietly and quickly snuck up on her, kissing her firmly on the mouth. She gasped, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, probing his tongue into her mouth, letting out a soft moan as his hand tangled in her hair.

She sprang back from him in shock.

David opened his eyes, surprised enchanting-blue eyes were staring back at him.

"Was that meant for me?" Spencer said cocking her eyebrow, from the doorway. She had spotted him sneaking into the kitchen and witnessed the whole thing.

David spun around looked at Spencer, then back at who he had just kissed, then back to Spencer.

"I thought….?" He trailed off confused, pointing at who he had just kissed.

Spencer locked her brown eyes on his blue ones as she walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly, running a hand through his hair.

Harley looked up at Aria and shook her head laughing "I am really glad that wasn't meant for me"

"Yeah, I can tell" Aria laughed too.

Spencer and David broke apart.

"David, this is my cousin Harley" Spencer said slightly amused

Harley stood up and held her hand out "It's nice to finally meet you David"

"Likewise" David said shaking her hand "I am really sorry about before…" He blushed

"No worries." Harley said "Just please don't do it again, I think we will both be in big trouble" She winked at him, blushing slightly.

"Harley has recently started dating Emily" Spencer held his hand, interlacing their fingers.

Emily walked into the kitchen and looked around the group. Harley and David both blushed.

Emily raised an eyebrow in question at Harley.

"A very funny case of mistaken identity" Aria said to her then started laughing again

Harley moved closer to Emily and held her hand "David thought I was Spencer" she explained.

Emily looked at him puzzled.

"I accidently kissed Harley. I am sorry" He said sheepishly "They look very similar from the side…"

"As long as it was an accident" Emily smiled amused

"He is really not my type…" Harley said "No offence" she gave a quick smile to him

"None taken" David smiled awkwardly back

"The food will be ready in about half an hour Spence" Aria said breaking the awkwardness.

"Good, let's go sit down in the lounge room. You can tell everyone what you have been up to" Spencer led David out of the kitchen

"I am just going to get a drink, did you want one?" Harley asked

"I already have one thanks" Aria smiled and followed Spencer and David out.

* * *

Harley kissed Emily firmly on the lips when everyone had left the room. "I really, really prefer kissing you" she said when they broke apart

"I would hope so" Emily smiled "So… Who is the better kisser?" she teased

"Do you even need to ask?" Harley said grinning and bouncing her eyebrows "Maybe you should ask him that?" she joked raising an eyebrow

"Like you need a bigger ego about that" Emily playfully punched her in the shoulder "and I don't really want to know how Spence kisses." She screwed up her face at the thought

"I bet you, Spencer asks him later" Harley said as she made her way over to the fridge to get a drink "She is super competitive after all." she chuckled

Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head smiling. 'Harley is probably right' she thought to herself.

"Would you like something to drink? I can drive if you would like to have something alcoholic" Harley asked looking in the fridge

"So are you are assuming, if I drink, I am staying at your place?" Emily flirted

Harley looked over at her and flashed a cheeky smile "Unless you want me to send more flowers to your mum?" she raised an eyebrow

"No, Mom is only just making eye contact with me again" Emily said slightly embarrassed

Hanna walked into the kitchen with her empty wine glass "What did you do to your mom?" she asked intrigued

Harley went bright red, then hid her face behind the fridge door that was still opened.

"We are pretty sure Mom heard us…being intimate…" Emily blushed "The other morning when Harley stayed over. Not that Mom has said anything" she added, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Hanna burst out laughing.

"So did you want a drink?" Harley asked moving out from behind the fridge door, still slightly red.

"Wine, thanks" Hanna said and winked after she stopped laughing, handing Harley her glass.

Harley smiled.

"Sure, I will have a wine too" Emily smiled at Harley

"Where does Spence keep her wine glasses?" Harley opened a cupboard door and found plates instead

"I saw her get one out earlier from over here" Hanna said getting a glass out for Emily

"Thanks" Harley said to the blonde

"Does David happen to remind you of anyone?" Hanna whispered to Emily while Harley was busy

Emily smirked "Toby?" she whispered and raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, he looks similar" Hanna whispered and nodded

"Yeah, I think Spence defiantly has a type" Emily whispered back smirking

Harley poured them both a glass of wine and grabbed a can of soft drink out for herself.

* * *

They went back down the hall to sit in the lounge room. There wasn't quite enough seats for everyone.

"You can sit on my lap or I will sit on the floor" Harley said quietly to Emily

"Your lap" Emily said kissing her on the cheek.

Harley sat down and Emily sat on her lap. Harley loosely wrapped an arm around Emily's middle.

"So I told the doctor that this is the best drug on the market and _persuaded_ him to think about a holiday" David said chuckling "I landed the biggest contract this year" he boasted

"I am so proud of you" Spencer smiled

Harley had to stop herself from rolling her eyes 'pharmaceutical reps' she thought to herself

Jason kept glancing between Spencer and Harley, as David talked about his trip. Harley noticed him watching her.

"I think Jason is trying to pick Spence and my differences out" Harley whispered to Emily

Emily looked over at him and saw what he was doing "I think so too" she whispered back, kissing Harley on the cheek then having a sip of her wine.

Harley flashed a smile at Jason when he finally realised she was watching him glancing at her. Jason smiled bashfully back.

* * *

When dinner was ready they all sat down around the table.

"Before we start eating I would like to say something" David said standing up getting everyone's attention "First thanks to Aria, Harley and Spencer for making dinner. It smells delicious" he raised his glass.

Everyone said cheers.

He put his hand in his pocket and turned to look at Spencer "I have been meaning to do this for a while. Spencer my flight wasn't really delayed… I was talking to your parents" he got down on one knee "Spencer Jill Hastings…"

Spencer was shaking with excited nerves.

"I love you, these last 7 months have been amazing and I can't imagine my future without you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" David asked voice slightly nervous, as he pulled out a velvet covered ring box and opened it, revealing a sparkling diamond ring.

Spencer was speechless. She nodded enthusiastically before wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him firmly.

Everyone at the table smiled wide and clapped. Hanna wiped away a stray tear. Aria had to wipe both her eyes. David pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on Spencer's finger, his hands were slightly shaky.

Spencer looked down at the ring then back up at him. "I love you too…" she smiled making the corners of her eyes crease.

"Well give me a look at your ring then Spence" Hanna said, she was sitting across from Spencer. Spencer put her hand over the table for Hanna to look at the ring, her hand was shaking. "Nice job David" Hanna smiled at him and gave a wink.

"Thanks" David smiled relieved

Everyone got up and hugged the newly engaged couple congratulating them, they eventually sat back down at the table. They all helped themselves to the food and started eating. Making conversation.

Emily looked around the table. Aria and Jason were already happily married. Now Spencer and David were engaged. She looked at Harley sitting next to her and a hint of a smile grew across her face 'maybe, one day…' she thought to herself.

Harley noticed Emily's smile and put her hand on her knee giving a slight squeeze, the same smile growing across her own face.

Hanna noticed the moment and thought to herself 'I really hope Emily can have true happiness with Harley'.

"So this means I get to be your maid of honour" Aria said bouncing her eyebrows "Since you were mine" she smiled

"Of course you will be" Spencer gave her sister-in-law a genuine smile "Hanna, Emily and Melissa will be the other bridesmaids" she glanced at the women that were there as she said their names

"What about Harley?" David asked looking over at the Australian

Spencer looked over at her cousin thinking about it.

"If you do that Spence you will have to have all the other cousins too, or you will start a world war" Harley shook her head and chuckled.

"She is right about that" Spencer said and nodded after she thought about it.

"I am sure you will find me something else to do." Harley winked at Spencer

Spencer smiled grateful Harley didn't mind not being included in the bridal party. "I haven't told my parents or Melissa yet" the thought suddenly hit her

"Do it between meals Spence" Aria said kindly "A few more minutes aren't going to matter, eat your dinner while it is still warm" she softly smiled

Spencer smiled relieved then went back to eating her dinner.

"You just don't want to wear a dress" Emily whispered to Harley giving her a knowing smile

"I would wear a dress if Spencer asked me to" Harley whispered back

"What if I asked you to?" Emily asked softly

"Of course I would" Harley said confidently and kissed her on the cheek

Emily looked at Harley and grinned "Alright, if Spencer doesn't ask you to wear something specific, I want you to wear a dress to the wedding" she raised an eyebrow in playful challenge

"Okay deal, I will, on the condition I get to have someone's help picking one out because I have no idea about dresses or shoes and I refuse to wear high heels, I don't need any more height" Harley said honestly

"Did you guys hear that?" Emily looked across the table

"Yes" Aria and Jason both laughed and nodded

"Good, I have witnesses" Emily grinned as she turned back to Harley

Harley smirked "Would you like me to sign a binding contract too?" she asked playfully

"You can definitely tell that you and Spencer are related and I should know" Jason laughed again

Spencer turned from the conversation she was having when she heard her name. Both she and Harley had the same puzzled look on their face looking at Jason. He looked between the two cousins and laughed harder. Aria and Emily laughed too when they realised what he was laughing at. Harley and Spencer both shrugged the same shoulder at each other.

"You even have similar mannerisms" Jason said amazed once he had stopped laughing as much

"It gets worse when they have been together all day" Emily said trying not to smile "Same with Melissa too"

"So it will be just like having another sister" Jason chuckled

Harley gave Emily a mock offended look "I do not" a huge grin spread across her face.

"You are doing it now" Emily lightly shouldered her and laughed.

"You wouldn't know they didn't know about each other until 12 months ago. Would you?" Aria said thoughtfully, looking between the two cousins.

Harley was pulling a face at Spencer when she heard her name in the conversation up that end of the table, distracted she didn't hear what Aria had said.

Emily looked at Harley who was still listening to Spencer. "They might look and act similar but they are also really different" she turned and looked at Aria and Jason "She for example" Emily nodded her head in Harley's direction "Is a lot more patient than" Emily nodded her head in Spencer's direction.

Jason and Aria smiled and nodded in understanding.

"What else have you noticed Em?" Aria asked intrigued.

Harley was laughing at something David had said "Mr invisible you mean" she joked

Emily looked at Harley again and thought about it. She pointed at Harley discreetly "Is just as smart if not more so than" She pointed in Spencer's direction "but doesn't" Emily pursed her lips trying to find the right word.

"Make you aware of it?" Aria offered. As much as Spencer was her best-friend sometimes her being so smart was annoying.

Emily nodded and smiled "Definitely not"

Jason and Aria glanced at each other and gave a knowing smile.

"What does she do for a living?" Jason asked interested

"She is a pathologist" Emily said

"Hmm?" Harley turned when she heard the word and smiled at Emily

Emily smiled back "Just talking about you"

Harley flashed an okay-keep-going smile then turned back to the other conversation, placing a hand on Emily's knee giving a gentle squeeze and leaving it there, moving her thumb lightly back and forward.

"She is modest about it but she is actually qualified in anatomic and clinical pathology" Emily said proudly "So she does both tissue and laboratory test diagnosis" she explained

"Wow, she must be smart" Jason said impressed

"She is" Emily nodded "Also she is very caring, thoughtful and attentive" she smiled wide.

Harley gave her leg another gentle squeeze. She had heard what Emily had said. "Would you like another glass of wine?" she asked noticing Emily's glass was empty.

Emily smiled at her "Please"

"No worries" Harley kissed her cheek and stood up and went in to the kitchen.

"You definitely seem happy Emily, it's nice to see the old bubbly you back" Jason said honestly

"Harley seems to bring it out in me" Emily replied "She has a slightly as she says 'warped sense of humour' and is happy to laugh at herself but I think that is because she is Australian" she smiled

"What is because I am Australian?" Harley asked as she poured Emily another glass before offering the bottle to Hanna

"Your sense of humour" Emily looked up

"Yeah it's pretty warped, you can take the girl out of Australia but you can't take the Australia out of the girl" Harley chuckled and placed her hand on Emily's shoulder

"I need to ring Mom and Dad then Melissa" Spencer said flustered

"Would you like me to start getting dessert ready then Spence?" Harley asked picking up her own empty plate and then Emily's

"Thanks, it's in the oven" Spencer smiled relived "David, go help Harley find what she needs" she gave him a don't-argue-with-me look

"Umm…okay" David replied, he stood up and started gathering the empty plates at that end of the table.

* * *

Harley and David walked into the kitchen together.

"Remember the best thing to stay out of her bad books from now on is to say 'yes dear'" Harley lightly joked

"That sounds like a voice of experience" David chuckled as he started stacking the dishwasher

"I am a woman that dates women and I still manage to get into trouble. If you just say 'yes dear', it seems to get you into less trouble. Just make sure you are actually listening to what she is saying or you will get into even more trouble." Harley shrugged as she stacked the dirty plates on the bench near David.

David turned and looked at Harley wondering if she was serious or not. They both burst out laughing when they made eye contact.

"If Spencer doesn't find you something to do I might make you a groom's man" David said wiping away tears of laughter

"I would probably much rather to go to the buck's party than the hen's night" Harley said wiping her own tears away

David gave her a puzzled look.

"Buck's party hmm…" Harley thought "Australian for what you call a bachelor party"

David nodded "Buck's party sounds cooler" he smiled "Hen's night is that what you call a bachelorette party?"

"Yeah, that's right" Harley nodded "I am not really into spa treatments or makeup or male strippers" she chuckled shaking her head at the thought.

"Sounds like you have been to a few…" David raised an eyebrow

"Maybe one or two." Harley said coyly "I seem to get invited to the groom's events more though" she smirked at the memory.

"No wonder you get into trouble" David smiled

"It's just the depth that varies" Harley grinned

David looked at her and they both started laughing loudly again.

"I am telling Spence you are coming to my 'buck's party'" He tried to do an Australian accent

"That was a terrible attempt" Harley laughed "Buck's party" she said in a heavier accent, getting out the pie for dessert.

"Buck's party" He tried again getting out the bowls

"That sounded better" Harley smiled as she got the cream out of the fridge.

Emily walked into the kitchen. "What are you two doing in here? All we can hear is laughing"

Harley tried not to smile but caught David's eye and they both burst out laughing again.

Emily folded her arms across her chest and gave Harley an I-am-not-impressed look.

Harley quickly composed herself "David was trying to do an Australian accent" she avoided his gaze "It was terrible. Would everyone like cream with their pie?" She kissed Emily on the cheek.

Emily unfolded her arms and kissed her back on the lips "I will go ask" she smiled and walked back out.

Harley turned and looked at David and raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"Teach me the ways of the force…" David said stunned.

"Patience you must have my young Padawan. A Jedi uses the force for knowledge and defence, never for attack" Harley replied with a straight face.

They both started laughing loudly again, as they started to dish out the pie.

Emily walked back in and glanced between them.

"Star Wars…" Harley said innocently "Who would like cream?" she smiled at Emily

"You are such a nerd" Emily said affectionately as she rolled her eyes playfully "Aria doesn't want any cream, everyone else does"

"Could you please take hers and one with cream with you when you go back in?" Harley asked motioning at the already served bowls

"Sure" Emily picked up two bowls and walked back into the dining room.

"You are definitely coming to my 'buck's party' now I know you know Star Wars" David said as they both picked up two bowls each

"Your accent is getting better" Harley smiled "Of course I know Star Wars, I am a science geek" she said proudly

* * *

"Hey Spence" Melissa said as she answered the phone

"Hi Melissa" Spencer said "Are you busy?"

"No, I am just sitting at home." Melissa answered, she paused a moment "Not that I don't appreciate your call but aren't you hosting a dinner party tonight?" She asked slightly confused as to why her sister was ringing her.

"Yeah I am. How did you know?" Spencer asked surprised

"Harley told me" Melissa replied "When we umm caught up for a coffee during the week"

"Oh okay" Spencer said "Guess what?" she asked excited

"What?" Melissa asked puzzled

"David proposed tonight" Spencer beamed "I said yes"

"Oh" Melissa said surprised "Congratulations Spence"

"Thanks" Spencer said "Will you be a bridesmaid?"

"Of course. I would be honoured to" Melissa genuinely replied

"Thanks" Spencer said "Well I thought I should call you and let you know"

"Thank you for telling me." Melissa said "Get back to your guests Spence. We can catch up properly later. I am happy for you both" she said gently

"Okay. Bye Mel" Spencer said

"Bye Spence" Melissa said

* * *

"What did your folks say Spence?" Aria asked as everyone was eating their dessert

"They knew they were waiting for the call to confirm it" Spencer gushed "Melissa was a little surprised but is happy for us" she smiled at David

He grinned back.

"So who are you going to have as your groomsmen David?" Hanna asked "I don't want to be paired with someone I don't like" she raised an eyebrow

Spencer raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whoever Spencer tells me they are" David said smiling at her

Harley tried to hold back a laugh by covering her mouth with her hand.

"What were you two talking about?" Emily asked raising a questioning eyebrow at Harley

Harley gave her a slightly guilty look "Women…" she said quietly, blushing slightly.

Emily and Spencer looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Hey, you were the one that wanted us to meet" Harley said looking at her cousin "It's not our fault that we have been getting along" she defended

Spencer gave her cousin an unimpressed look. "Really?"

David made a quit-while-you-are-ahead gesture and face behind Spencer.

Harley glanced over at David causing Spencer to turn and look at him. He tried to give an innocent smile to her.

Hanna burst out laughing at Harley and David "You are both going to be in big trouble now"

Aria started laughing too. Jason smirked and lightly chuckled as he shook his head, trying not to draw attention to himself, he didn't want to get into trouble too.

Emily leant close to Harley's ear "You had better tell me what you two were talking about later or you can sleep on the couch. By yourself. Your choice" she whispered in a sultry tone before she bit her earlobe playfully and deliberately let her breath out across the taller woman's neck.

Harley swallowed hard as goose bumps appeared down her neck "Yes Em" she said quietly and nodded.

David tried not to look at Harley but started laughing at her reaction. Spencer shot him an unimpressed look he swallowed hard too.

Emily smiled smugly at Spencer "I don't think they can be trusted alone together"

"I agree" Spencer smiled back, glancing between the two who both looked sheepish.

"Lucky we know what motivates them to behave" Emily smiled at Spencer as she discreetly ran her hand up Harley's inner thigh under the table. Harley swallowed again and tried to focus on her dessert, as the dull ache in her core started to get worst the higher Emily's hand moved.

Spencer smiled knowingly and nodded.

Hanna and Aria were still laughing. Jason gave Harley a smile of sympathy. Harley smiled sheepishly back.

They all made conversation again. Harley and David were slightly quieter than they had been earlier.

* * *

Harley and Spencer picked up the empty dessert plates to take into the kitchen.

Spencer was looking at Harley, trying to figure out how to ask her a question.

"Do I have something on my face?" Harley asked wiping her chin with her hand

"No" Spencer said chuckling "What is your opinion on politicians?" she asked slightly cryptically

"You mean the ones I am not related to, I am assuming?" Harley smiled and raised an eyebrow

"Yes" Spencer smiled

"Indifferent but they serve a purpose, I guess" Harley shrugged "Why?" she narrowed her eyes slightly at her cousin

"There is this charity event…" Spencer said running her hand along the bench

"Go on…" Harley said crossing her arms

"I need to win over a couple of politicians at it, about a proposed health care bill" Spencer said

Harley raised an eyebrow "I have no idea about Australian politics, let alone American politics"

"I know that, but I do, and you work in the health care system and I don't" Spencer said

"So together, we are the wonder twins?" Harley deadpanned

Spencer rolled her eyes and huffed crossing her arms.

"Just ask me whatever it is Spence" Harley chuckled and poked her cousin in the forearm

"Will you come to a charity event and talk to politicians about your experiences as a doctor to help me persuade them to get a bill passed?" Spencer said slightly hurriedly

Harley took a breath in "What is the dress code?" she asked as she let the breath out, the corners of her mouth turning up into a small smile

Spencer smiled "It's a black tie, charity ball"

"So I will have to wear a dress?" Harley asked raising an eyebrow

Spencer looked down then back up at Harley "That would be preferable…" she nodded

Harley rolled her eyes playfully "I suppose they are conservative too?" she looked Spencer in the eye

Spencer thought about it "You want Emily to accompany you?"

"It would make the evening more tolerable" Harley smiled and nodded

Spencer smiled "Okay, David is coming with me, and because you are helping me, I will purchase the tickets for you both"

Emily walked into the kitchen. "Tickets to what?" she asked looking between the pair

Harley turned to Spencer "You can enlighten Emily" she smirked

Spencer smiled at Harley then looked at Emily "Harley has agreed to assist me with something for work…"

Emily raised an eyebrow "What kind of work?"

"Talking to politicians at a black tie charity ball" Spencer smiled

"Will you do me the honour of accompanying me to a ball?" Harley bowed down slightly and smiled a cheesy smile at Emily

Emily laughed and looked between the two "What? You guys are joking right?" she said disbelievingly

"I am serious" Harley nodded "Please come with me" she smiled warmly

Emily smiled "How can I say no to you?" she wrapped her arms around Harley's waist

"Great. I will get the tickets on Monday" Spencer said smiling

"Wait. When is it? And where is it?" Harley said realising she hadn't asked those details

Spencer bit her lip "Four weeks away, on Saturday. In Philadelphia. It starts at 7:30" she smiled hopefully

Harley pulled her phone out of her pocket to check her calendar "You are lucky I have that Saturday off" she looked at Spencer

Emily was looking at her own phone "So do I"

"Great no problem then" Spencer smiled "It will be a fun evening"

"Looks like you will be seeing me in a dress sooner than you thought" Harley winked at Emily

Emily grinned.


	18. Chapter 18

They all moved back into the lounge room after dessert was finished and continued talking.

Somehow the topic came up in conversation about the quizzes couples take to see how much they know about each other.

"I am going to google a list and ask you guys the questions, so you can prove it" Hanna said pulling her phone out. Calling Spencer out on her adamancy that they would win.

"I will go get paper and pens then" Spencer said smirking "We are so going to win, right David?"

"Yes" David nodded

Aria and Jason smiled knowingly at each other.

Harley looked at Emily they both shrugged.

Once Spencer had the pens and paper ready the couples sat next to each other. They decided to start with the person sitting on the right. Harley sat on the floor between Emily's legs.

"Alright first question" Hanna said smiling "What is your partner's favourite food?"

David furrowed his brow and wrote what he thought down. Spencer wrote an answer down.

Aria smiled at Jason and wrote down her answer. Jason smiled back and wrote his.

Harley smirked up at Emily then wrote her answer. Emily lightly nudged Harley with her foot as she shook her head and wrote something down.

"So David what is Spencer's favourite food?" Hanna asked

He turned his paper around "Spaghetti"

Spencer smiled and turned hers "Spaghetti"

"Aria what's Jason's?" Hanna asked

"Moroccan" Aria said turning the paper

"Moroccan" Jason smiled

"Harley what's Em's favourite food?" Hanna asked winking at the Australian

"Pizza" Harley said confidently, showing her answer

"Pizza" Emily nodded and turned the paper

"Next question. How does your partner blow off steam?" Hanna asked raising an eyebrow

Spencer furrowed her brow then wrote something.

Jason wrote something without hesitation.

Emily looked down at Harley thinking then wrote something.

"Spencer?" Hanna asked

"Work out on the boxing bag" Spencer said confidently

"Boxing bag" David said nodding

"Jason what does Aria do to blow off steam?" Hanna asked

"Listen to/or play music" Jason said confidently

"Play/or listen to music" Aria smiled and kissed his cheek

"Alright Em?" Hanna asked bouncing her eyebrows

"I had to guess. Work out/Run" Emily said shrugging

"Go for a run/Work out" Harley said smiling "Good guess" she rubbed Emily's leg

"What is your partner's favourite time of the year?" Hanna said looking around the room

Harley paused and looked up at Emily thoughtfully before she wrote something.

David wrote something straight away.

Aria smiled as she wrote something.

"David?" Hanna asked.

"Spring." David said

"You know I like summer, the fourth of July…" Spencer said shaking her head and rolling her eyes

"Sorry…" David said sheepishly

"Aria?" Hanna asked trying not to laugh at David

"Valentine's Day" Aria smiled lovingly at Jason

Jason nodded "Valentine's Day" he said and smiled lovingly back

"Harley when is Emily's favourite time of the year?" Hanna asked, curious if she knew the answer

"I guessed" Harley shrugged "Christmas?" she said hopefully

"Good guess, Christmas" Emily smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder

Spencer looked at David unimpressed "Even they got it right, and they only just started dating…" she said gesturing at Harley and Emily

Harley and Emily looked at each other and smiled.

"How long does it take your partner to get ready for work?" Hanna asked looking at the list on her phone

Everyone wrote something.

"Spencer how long does David take?" Hanna asked

"45 minutes" Spencer said confidently

"30 minutes" David said sheepishly showing his answer

Spencer gave him a glare "It does not"

"Jason?" Hanna asked trying not to laugh at Spencer

"45 minutes" Jason said smiling

Aria nodded "45 minutes"

"Alright Em?" Hanna asked

"20 minutes" Emily said confidently showing her answer

Harley nodded "20 minutes" showing her own answer

Spencer huffed in frustration.

"How does it only take you that long to get ready?" David asked trying to deflect Spencer's attention

"Years of boarding school I guess." Harley shrugged "When you have to share a bathroom with at least 18 other girls you learn to be able to get ready quickly" she said honestly

"When is your anniversary?" Hanna said looking at Spencer and David smirking

Emily and Harley looked at each other puzzled.

Hanna noticed and chuckled at the couple.

Jason and Aria glanced at each other and smiled knowingly as they wrote their answers.

Spencer gave David a slight glare "David if you get this wrong you are sleeping on the couch" she said in a monotone voice

"I will start with you Aria" Hanna said giggling

"Wedding is Valentine's day" Aria said smiling

"Wedding is Valentine's day" Jason said and kissed Aria on the cheek "It's why it my favourite time of year" he said warmly

"This should be interesting, Harley?" Hanna said smirking

Harley sheepishly turned the paper around it had two question marks on it.

Emily giggled and turned her own paper around it had two question marks too.

"I guess we really need to work that out…" Harley smiled up at Emily

"Yes we do" Emily smiled back

"Does that count as being right?" Harley asked the blonde

"Well it is the same answer" Hanna chuckled

Harley high fived Emily.

Spencer rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"David?" Hanna asked cocking an eyebrow at him

"Engagement tonight" David smiled

Spencer turned her paper around "Engagement tonight"

"Guess you aren't sleeping on the lounge tonight" Harley winked at David

He smiled and winked back then caught Spencer raising an eyebrow at him out of the corner of his eye. He turned and kissed her on the cheek sheepishly.

"What was the first movie you ever saw together?" Hanna asked laughing at David's reaction

Harley and Emily blushed slightly and smirked at each other.

"Spencer?" Hanna asked

"Inside job" Spencer said raising an eyebrow at David

"Inside job" David smiled relived at her

Spencer gave him a small smile.

"Jason?" Hanna asked

"Casablanca" Jason said

"Casablanca" Aria smiled

"If this isn't a horror movie I will be surprised. Emily?" Hanna raised an eyebrow

"Wolf Creek" Emily smiled

Harley nodded "Wolf Creek"

"Was I right?" Hanna asked

"It is an Australian horror movie" Emily said smiling and nodding

"I knew it" Hanna chuckled

They kept playing for a few more rounds.

"Who was it you said was going to win Spence?" Aria asked smugly

"I should have known you guys would win with no wrong answers" Spencer rolled her eyes. "But it is pretty bad when your best-friend and cousin beat you by 5 points and most of their answers were guesses" she raised an eyebrow at David

"Jet lag…?" David said innocently

"Good luck with that answer, you didn't even leave the country" Harley laughed "We obviously must listen to each other" she kissed Emily's cheek when Emily sat back down on her lap.

Spencer rolled her eyes again.

They all went back to talking.

* * *

Harley and Hanna ended up in the kitchen alone together getting a drink.

Harley had a thought cross her mind "Hanna, would you mind helping me with something?" she asked "It is for Emily."

Hanna turned and grinned "Of course I will help you" she said cheerfully

"I want it to be a surprise…" Harley gave a sly grin

"I won't say a word" Hanna said honestly, smiling

* * *

Hanna sat back down in the lounge room and picked up a piece of paper and a pen and started sketching something.

"What are you doing Han?" Spencer looked over at the blonde

Hanna looked up "Umm…I had an idea, so I am starting to design your wedding dress and bride's maid dresses" she smiled

Spencer smiled "Looks good" she said when she looked properly at the paper

Emily and Aria both got up and looked over Hanna's shoulder and started talking about dresses

"Did you want to come and see my umm convertible?" David asked Jason and Harley

"Sure" Jason said, glad to have an excuse to leave

"I will stay here" Harley smiled at him then looked over at Emily, both men left the room to go out to the garage

"So, I was thinking V-neck for you and empire for the bride's maids" Hanna said excitedly

"Yeah, I really like that" Spencer said enthusiastically

They continued lively discussing the subject for a few more minutes.

Emily looked over at Harley who looked completely out of her depth and her eyes were starting to glaze over "Would you rather go look at the car?" she asked smirking

"No, it's okay" Harley said blinking a few times "I don't mind staying in here with you" she smiled warmly

"Babe, you look lost" Emily smiled "It's okay, really. Go hang-out with the guys in the garage, I am sure it will be a lot more appealing for you"

Harley let out a breath "Are you sure?" she asked gently

"Go on" Emily smiled and nodded

Harley stood up and kissed her cheek "Thanks" she followed the path the guys had taken

Hanna looked up at Emily smirking "She is so whipped" she chuckled "She waited for you to tell her it was okay to go"

"Yeah" Emily chuckled

"I know, she is worse than a lost puppy" Spencer said and rolled her eyes

Aria giggled.

The women continued to talk about dresses and other wedding things for a while.

"So we can work out the exact colour and fabric later" Hanna said smiling

"Okay, thanks Han" Spencer said smiling back

"Should we go see what the guys are up to?" Aria asked realising they hadn't come back yet

"Yeah, it's too quiet" Spencer said realising the time 'They are both probably giving David the shovel talk' she thought to herself

* * *

The four women made their way to the garage, as Spencer opened the door they noticed a pair of legs poking out from under the car.

"You got it Jase?" Harley's voice came from under the engine bay

"Yep, got it" Jason replied from above leaning over the engine, he had taken his shirt off and tied his shoulder length hair back out of his face "You can start tightening it now H" he said as he fiddled with something

David was standing off to the side, he had taken his shirt off too and was holding a spanner "Hey honey" he said sheepishly and smiled at Spencer when he noticed her

"What are you guys doing?" Spencer asked cocking an eyebrow at him

"You know how I told you the car was making a strange noise?" David said excitedly

"Yeah" Spencer nodded slowly

"We worked out what was wrong with it and _we_ are fixing it" David beamed proudly

Spencer gave him an you-who-knows-nothing-about-how-cars-work-is-fixing-it? Look.

"I like that. We" Harley said and chuckled from under the car

"Yeah" Jason chuckled and looked over at him wiping his hands on a rag

Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily all laughed too.

David blushed and looked sheepish twirling the spanner in his clean hands.

Harley slid out from under the car "Okay, David you can try it now" she stood up and wiped her hands on the rag Jason passed her, she smiled crookedly at Emily when they made eye contact.

Emily's mouth started watering at the sight of Harley standing in a fitted singlet with grease on her hands, a light sheen of sweat across her brow and her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Hanna chuckled "Pick your jaw up off the floor there Em" she teased quietly

Emily felt her cheeks heat up. Aria chuckled with Hanna.

"I think we have finally fixed it honey" David said smiling at Spencer before he got in the driver's seat and started the car.

Harley and Jason both had their heads under the bonnet listening to and looking at the engine discussing intently what was going on.

"Maybe if we…" Jason said looking at Harley

"Yeah, good idea" Harley nodded back before Jason went about tweaking something

"We might get to hang-out more Em" Aria said quietly to the tan woman as she watched their partner's interact

"Yeah, it looks they have started a bromance" Emily said quietly back

Spencer and Hanna chuckled at the comments.

"Rev it" Jason said to David

Jason and Harley high fived each other grinning when David revved the engine.

Aria and Emily looked at each other and smiled knowingly, rolling their eyes.

"That sounds awesome" David said turning the car off

"Are you guys finished?" Spencer asked looking between her brother and cousin

"Yep" Jason said "If Harley hadn't come out when she did we wouldn't be" he smiled at the Australian as he slipped his shirt back on and nodded his head at David, who was standing in front of them with his back to the pair.

Harley smiled back "I am positive you would have figured it out eventually Jason" she said as she slipped her own shirt on and flicked her eyes to David

"We sure make a great team guys" David said turning in their direction slightly as he was buttoning up his own shirt

"Team?" Spencer raised an eyebrow "You are the only one with not a spot of grease on you" she said as she looked David up and down, crossing her arms

Harley and Jason smirked knowingly at each other.

David blushed slightly "I was helping, I passed the tools to them and umm turned the car on" he defended weakly

Spencer shook her head "You _two_ can wash up in the laundry room" she said smirking at Jason and Harley, knowing full well that they had fixed the car.

* * *

Everyone was back sitting in the lounge room. It was getting late.

"When do you want to go home?" Emily whispered to Harley

"I am happy to stay for as long as you want to beautiful" Harley whispered back kissing the shorter woman on the cheek and giving her a slight squeeze around her middle.

Emily smirked "What if I want you to take me back to your place right now?" she whispered in a sultry tone, subtly grinding down on Harley's lap.

Harley's eyes widened slightly "Are you ready to go?" she whispered

"In more ways than one…" Emily whispered back, darting her tongue out and licking the shell of Harley's ear playfully.

Harley shuddered slightly and swallowed. "We might head off, it's getting late." Harley said smiling to Spencer and David.

"Thank you for having us over guys, it was fun" Emily stood up off Harley's lap

"No problem" Spencer smiled

Hanna was smirking at Harley, she saw what Emily had done to her. She made a whip action and sound at the taller woman.

Harley nodded and smiled, blushing slightly.

Emily looked at the blonde and smiled raising an eyebrow "Very" she said slightly smugly.

The couple said goodbye to Aria, Jason and Hanna.

"Good luck with Spencer later" Harley whispered to David when she hugged him. She changed the tone of her voice slightly "And as much as we have been getting along, if you _ever_ hurt my cousin, I promise I _will_ hurt you." She had an I-am-deadly-serious look across her face before she replaced it with a smile and winked when she moved back after the hug.

He swallowed and nodded in understanding then smiled back.

Spencer gave Harley a small knowing smile. She had noticed the look Harley had given him.

Harley gave Spencer a hug "Just looking out for my younger cousin" she whispered

"Thanks" Spencer whispered back

* * *

Harley opened Emily's door before getting in the driver's side. She sat for a moment looking at where all the buttons and indicators were.

"You do know how to drive don't you?" Emily asked sceptically, watching Harley.

"Yes, I am just making sure I know where everything is before I start moving" Harley smiled and turned the car on.

"Good." Emily smiled and placed her hand on Harley's thigh. "Did you give David the shovel talk before we left?" she asked with a hint of proudness in her tone

Harley turned and glanced at Emily "I just told him if he hurts Spencer I will hurt him"

"You are forgiven about being cheeky with him earlier then, you know I don't really want you to sleep on the couch" Emily rubbed her hand up and down Harley's leg

Harley turned her head and smiled at Emily. "I kind of gathered that"

"Did you?" Emily squeezed her knee

"Yeah." Harley smirked knowingly and interlaced their fingers.

* * *

Harley drove them back to her place. She unlocked the door and opened it. Emily crashed their lips together, throwing her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Harley slid her hands to the back of the shorter woman's thighs and squeezed gently. Emily jumped up and wrapped her legs around Harley's waist as the taller woman lifted her easily. Harley kicked the front door shut behind her still kissing Emily then walked them into the bedroom.

She placed an arm around Emily's back and knelt on the bed. Emily let her legs go from around Harley's waist and dropped gently onto the bed. She smiled seductively up at Harley.

"You are so beautiful" Harley husked into Emily's ear before kissing down her neck. She snaked one hand under her shirt, caressing her smooth abs.

Emily moaned. "What else am I?" she asked in a breathy voice moving her head slightly exposing more of her neck.

"Smart" Harley kissed her down her neck "Kind" she kissed her again "Great sense of humour" she smiled before she kissed her on the lips "Irresistible, you want me to keep going?" she sat back on her heels to look at Emily properly.

Emily grinned up at her "You really think all that about me?"

"Yeah I do." Harley said honestly and smiled back "You also are a great listener, confident and you seem to bring out the best of me" she gazed into Emily's eyes

Emily sat up and kissed Harley again "You know just what to say" she pulled the taller woman down on top of her.

Harley slowed the kiss down as it was deepened. She knew the other woman was already aroused but she wanted to take her time mapping out Emily's body. Harley pulled her own shirt off and threw it off the end of the bed. Emily looked up at her with hooded eyes. Harley gently lifted the hem of Emily's top and peppered kisses over her tan skin the more that it became exposed. Emily sat up to help with the process. Harley kissed all the way up Emily's torso pulling the top over her head and tossed it off to the side. She kissed Emily on the lips again, gently guiding her back down onto the bed. Harley kissed down her neck then down her chest running her hands down Emily's sides. She got to her jeans and looked up. Emily nodded and lifted her hips as Harley pulled them slowly down her long smooth legs. Harley stood up at the end of the bed and pulled Emily's shoes off then her jeans. She undid her own pants and pulled them and her shoes off before kneeling back on the bed kissing up Emily's leg.

"What are you doing to me?" Emily asked breathy before she looked down at the other woman. Every nerve was pulsing with pleasure. She felt like Harley was worshiping her whole body.

Harley looked up and smiled "Showing you how I feel about you" she said as she kept kissing up Emily's body keeping her blue eyes locked on dark brown ones, running her hands up her sides. Harley made her way to Emily's bra and raised an eyebrow. Emily arched her back off the bed, Harley slipped a hand around and quickly undid it, pulling it slowly away from her body. Emily started writhing with anticipation.

"Patience baby, I will make sure it will be worth it." Harley said softly as she dropped the bra off the side of the bed.

A jolt went straight to Emily's core on hearing the words from Harley. She moaned. She moved one hand into Harley's hair as encouragement the other griped the pillow.

Harley kissed her on the breast slowly making her way to her nipple. Emily's grip in mousy brown locks tightened. Harley took the nipple between her lips softly, she sucked on it lightly. Her tongue swirled around it making it go hard, once she was satisfied with attending that breast, she moved over to the other one. Her fingers replacing her mouth on the one she had already attended.

Emily felt the pressure inside her building stronger and stronger. Her core was aching for friction, her hips started twitching.

Harley smiled and moved slowly back up to Emily's neck kissing her way up to her ear.

"If you don't do…" Emily panted "something soon I am going to…" she gasped, she couldn't finish the sentence her head was swimming, she hadn't been this turned on in ages.

"What would you like me to do gorgeous?" Harley husked then nibbled her earlobe.

"I don't care… Something… Anything" Emily breathed and groaned, her hips bucking looking for any friction.

Harley kissed back down her neck then down Emily's torso swirling her tongue in her bellybutton. Emily groaned, she felt Harley smirk against her skin. Harley slowly pulled Emily's soaked underwear down her legs before dropping them off the end of the bed. Emily opened her legs wider as a silent invitation. Harley moved closer to the tan woman's core, she dipped her head and blew gently across Emily's dripping centre.

Emily whimpered and locked eyes with Harley. Harley raised an eyebrow and blew again. Emily's legs twitched. Harley smiled. She dipped her head again and finally took a long slow lick through her moist folds. She groaned in pleasure at the taste, she lapped up as much of it as she could before taking the hardened bundle of nerves between her lips.

Emily moaned. "Fuck" slipped from her lips as her hand became tangled in Harley's hair tugging at it, the other hand grabbing the sheet on the bed.

Harley moved slightly, slipping two fingers into Emily easily and started to pump them.

"Holy shit" Emily panted, she was finally getting some much needed relief. Her hips bucked into Harley. "More…" she moaned out

Harley added a third finger and kept up her pace. She felt the internal wall's start to clamp down she kept up her steady rhythm.

"Oh..." Emily groaned as she came undone, every nerve in her body had a pleasurable sensation running through it from her head to her toes. Her back arched high off the bed, her toes curled, she could feel her heart pounding fast.

Harley didn't stop sucking and pumping as Emily rode out her orgasm.

Harley used her other hand to lift Emily's leg over her shoulder, she kept going with her mouth and fingers pumping them deeper. Flicking her tongue against Emily's hardened nub every now and then as she sucked.

Emily felt the pressure start to build again quickly, it was more intense than the last time. A string of curses and her girlfriend's name falling from her lips as she fell over the edge again. Harley kept going keeping the same pace. Moving her free hand up to interlock with Emily's.

Harley felt the other woman's bumpy ridge, she made a come hither motion over it as she kept pumping.

Emily started panting harder and harder "Fuck, what the… fuck" She let out, her head was spinning she felt like she was going to explode from the pressure building deep inside her. She sucked a breath in hard. Her eyes slammed shut as she dug her nails into pale skin in her hand. She pulled at Harley's hair hard. Harley only hummed in response. She could feel the internal walls start to pulsate against her fingers. She flicked her tongue harder across the bundle of nerves.

Emily let out a loud guttural moan as the dam inside her finally burst. She had never felt an orgasm wash over her like this. She felt like she had left her body and was floating above it. A hard gush came out of her, her legs tried to snap together but Harley was still between them. Harley had moved her face away a moment before Emily had released, the moisture had hit her in the upper arm. Emily's body was still trembling with the after affects' of the intense pleasure she had just experienced. Her body felt like her bones were made of jelly and she had melted into the bed. She opened her eyes stunned.

Harley removed her hand once Emily's back went limp. She licked her fingers clean, looking into Emily's slightly glazed eyes, humming at the taste.

"What just happened?" Emily asked confused still panting

Harley grinned at her "You haven't ever done that before?"

"No" Emily said shaking her head

Harley laid down next to Emily and kissed her "You just had what is known as a female ejaculation"

"Is it normal?" Emily asked slightly worried, her head still spinning

"It is nothing to worry about" Harley reassured her "It just means you just had a really intense orgasm and I am privileged to be the one that caused it" she grinned wide and wrapped her arm around Emily's waist.

Emily had a lazy smile start to form as she started to finally come back into her body.

Harley smiled "Did you enjoy it?" she asked gently

"Yeah I did" Emily smiled "Have you done that before?" She asked still not quite down from her high yet.

"I have caused it before, yes" Harley said honestly "Had one before, only once a very long time ago. I think you need to really trust the person to fully let go like that" she gently rubbed down Emily's side

Emily rolled to face Harley and smiled "That was defiantly worth the wait. I am glad I didn't make you sleep on the couch" she rubbed Harley's arm tenderly.

Harley chuckled "I think you would have ended up out there with me" she walked her fingers down Emily's side

"Yeah, you seem to be able to turn me on just as much as I do to you" Emily said as she moved over Harley and started kissing down her neck.

Harley moaned softly "That is not a bad skill to have" she breathed. She felt Emily smirk against her skin as she kissed down her chest.

"As long as you don't leave me in that state" Emily said as she removed Harley's bra

Harley smirked at the thought of it.

Emily raised an eyebrow at her "Do you want me to stop?" she said with a wicked smile, as she pinched Harley's nipples.

Harley's back arched into her touch "Please don't" she almost begged. Her own core was throbbing from listening to Emily earlier.

Emily smirked "How much do you want me to touch you right now?" she lightly run her hand down Harley's torso then down the inside of her thigh. She was feeling like getting playful payback for Harley working her up so much earlier.

Harley looked in to Emily's eyes, the blue was almost gone in her own "You want me to beg you?" she breathed, trying not to sound needy.

"Maybe…" Emily dragged her hand lightly over Harley's soaked underwear before moving it back up her torso lightly teasing her nipples. "What was it you said earlier? Hmm…" she kissed up her neck to her ear "Patience babe, I will make sure it will be worth it" she husked before biting her earlobe.

Harley groaned, her own words coming back to haunt her now. "What do you want me to do?" She moaned as she squirmed, she would almost do anything to get some relief.

"Hmm…" Emily thought as she walked her fingers down the taller woman's torso to the band of elastic, snapping it lightly.

Harley moved her hand to Emily's wrist trying to get her to leave her hand there.

"Nope" Emily popped the p as she moved her hand away easily, she finally had an idea. She straddled Harley's waist and grabbed her by the wrists and lifted them above her head. "Leave them there or I will stop" she looked her in the eye, smirking.

Harley nodded and smiled. She held onto one wrist with the other hand.

Emily smiled and dragged her fingers down muscular arms to Harley's breasts playfully pinching erect nipples before moving back to remove the soaked fabric.

Harley was shaking with anticipation, she hadn't been this worked up for a long time.

Emily kissed up the inside of a toned leg. Harley's grip tightened on her wrist to stop her from tangling her hands into soft raven locks. Emily looked up and smirked smugly at the affect she was having. She breathed in Harley's scent and moaned. Harley's hips bucked involuntary.

"How much do you want this?" she licked up the inside of Harley's thigh.

Harley's eyes rolled back and she let out a whimper.

"Tell me?" Emily husked before she licked up the other thigh.

"So…Fucking….Bad" Harley panted out though laboured breathing.

Emily could see how wet Harley was, it was making her own mouth salivate. "Ask me nicely and I might" she blew gently "Do something" she kissed the inside of her thigh

"Please…Em I want you to touch me… please beautiful…" Harley begged as she writhed, her grip tightening more on her wrist. She wasn't one to beg but Emily was driving her insane.

"Since you asked me so nicely babe" Emily took a long slow lick through her drenched folds flicking her tongue over the engorged bundle of nerves when she reached it.

Harley let out a guttural moan at the contact. Her arms were shaking at the strain of keeping them above her head she swapped wrists to hold because her hand was becoming numb.

Emily licked lightly around her entrance gathering as much juices as she could. Harley whimpered again. Emily looked up and could see the strain on Harley's face as she tried to keep her hands above her head. She slowly entered her with two fingers and twisted them.

"Fuck" Harley let out. The grip on her wrist let go, she clenched her hands into fists as she brought her hands back above her head, readjusting her grip.

Emily smirked she started to move her fingers at a painfully slow pace "Almost stopped" she started moving them slightly quicker when Harley's hands were above her head again.

Harley moaned and rolled her hips "Please…don't" she panted

Emily moved up to her ear as she continued to pump her fingers into Harley. "You want me to go faster?" she husked

Harley nodded as her hips rolled.

"What was that?" Emily asked

"Please Em" Harley moaned as her arms shook. She was right on the edge, the coil inside her was wound up tighter than it had ever been. Emily was just doing enough to keep her on the edge without going over it. Harley was convinced something was going to break soon. Beads of sweat were starting to appear across her forehead at the strain.

Emily decided to finally stop teasing Harley she moved back down to her core and found the bundle of nerves and sucked on them hard and fast as she moved her fingers faster in and out, hitting her g-spot with every thrust.

Harley's head rolled back, she could feel the sensation that she was going to fully let go, it was a feeling she hadn't had for years but it was coming "Watch out…" she managed to strangle out. Emily moved her head up just in time. Harley let out a strangled sob as the coil finally snapped, tears start to stream down her cheeks from the relief, her back arched high off the bed as a hard gush was expelled, her arms ached as she moved them down by her sides. Her body and mind had separated for a moment.

Emily kept pumping her fingers until Harley's muscles relaxed finally. She moved up and hugged the taller woman rubbing up and down her arms soothingly.

"It's okay" Emily said softly, kissing Harley along the jaw.

Harley wiped away the tears and turned to look at Emily with a lazy smile.

Emily smiled back "Are you okay?" she asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm good" Harley said still breathing hard

"You knew you were going to do that?" Emily asked intrigued

"I had a feeling that I might, yeah" Harley's breathing steadied slightly

Emily smiled again "So you really trust me?"

"Yes. I do." Harley said honestly and smiled

Emily grinned and kissed her on the lips. Harley swiped her tongue across Emily's bottom lip, Emily responded by opening her mouth. They kissed slowly and deeply, expressing the feelings they hadn't spoken aloud to each other yet.

"Can I ask you something?" Emily asked when the kiss broke

"Anything" Harley responded placing a strand of stray hair behind Emily's ear.

"Who did you do that with before?" Emily said shyly

Harley smiled reassuringly "My first real girlfriend, Nat, we were both still in the closet, because we were still in high school. We both trusted each other a lot because of our secret, but it only happened by accident, after a long night of… well you know what..." She trailed off and pulled the blankets over them

Emily thought about it and smiled to herself as she settled into Harley's arms.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Harley asked softly as she noticed the smile on Emily's face.

Emily rested her chin on Harley's chest "It's nice to have a first together" she said honestly

Harley raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

Emily thought about it "Well, we aren't each other's first time…" she said sheepishly

Harley smiled "I get you now, having a first experience together"

"Yeah" Emily said smiling back

"It is nice to have that" Harley nodded "You realise because it has happened it could happen again?" she smirked

Emily grinned "I wouldn't mind it happening again…" she raised an eyebrow

"You going to tie me up next time?" Harley smirked back "Or am I allowed to use my arms?"

"You would let me tie you up?" Emily asked intrigued

"Yeah, I trust you" Harley said honestly

Emily smirked "I might just do that"

Harley smiled back and raised an eyebrow "As you wish…" she said softly

Emily looked into Harley's eyes and felt her heart flutter but she was unsure of what Harley meant by it, so she just leant in for a kiss instead of saying anything.

"Goodnight Harley" Emily said when the kiss broke and settled close to Harley's side

"Goodnight Emily" Harley said wrapping an arm around Emily

Emily laid listening to the steady beat of Harley's heart 'Did she just tell me she loves me?' she thought to herself 'I am sure she would have seen The Princess Bride' She settled in more 'I am going to talk to one of the girls' she thought before she started to drift off to sleep

Harley laid with her eyes closed thinking 'Why did I say that phrase?' she thought 'Of all the things you could have come up with you said that' she took a deeper breath 'Well I guess it is not a total lie. I am falling…already fallen in love with Emily' Harley's eyes opened, she blinked a few times surprised and glanced at the woman in her arms 'No, it is way too soon to say anything' she shut her eyes again before she fell to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Emily went around to Aria and Jason's house to visit Aria a few days later.

"So tell me what happened from the start?" Aria asked handing Emily a coffee and sitting down at the breakfast bar in her kitchen

"Thanks" Emily said taking the coffee cup "So after the dinner at Spencer's we went back to Harley's flat then we…" She paused blushing slightly

"Slept together" Aria smiled reassuringly and nodded for her to continue

"Yeah, but it was…different…" Emily blushed more and had a sip of her drink

Aria raised an eyebrow "Different?"

"More…" Emily pursed her lips "Intense… than the last few times"

"In what way?" Aria asked gently, she knew Emily was struggling to discuss the subject so she was trying her best to mindfully help her.

"Well…I had never…" Emily paused "Orgasmed like that before and Harley said she had only once before by accident, when she was a teenager" she said slightly rushed

Aria gave her a puzzled look "Huh?"

Emily blushed "Have you heard of…" she took a breath "female ejaculation?" she said softly

Aria smiled "I have heard of it" she nodded

"Have you ever…?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow

"A few times" Aria nodded blushing slightly, since Emily was sharing so honestly the least she could do was be honest with her best-friend as well.

Emily nodded relieved "So after that we were cuddling and talking and Harley said 'As you wish' softly. Do you think she was saying she loves me? She would have seen The Princess Bride right?" she asked confused

Aria paused to think "What did you do when she said that?"

"I just kissed her, then we went to sleep" Emily said "I mean we have only known each other for a few weeks"

Aria nodded "What happened in the morning?"

"Harley made me breakfast in bed" Emily smiled "She made me the best blueberry French toast I have ever had" she said warmly "But she didn't mention it again"

"So what is the problem?" Aria asked gently "Or don't you feel the same way?"

"I don't know…" Emily ran a hand through her hair

"You are worried about opening up again" Aria said

"Yeah…" Emily said softly, she didn't want to express her emotions to someone that didn't feel the same way as she did and have her heart crushed again.

Aria paused and thought "Maybe it just slipped out" she said "And maybe she didn't mean it in that context" she said thoughtfully

"Maybe…" Emily said looking into her cup

Aria smiled "I am sure Harley will tell you properly when she means it Em" she reached over and squeezed Emily's hand

Emily looked up "Thanks" she smiled feeling better about it, 'Aria is right' she thought to herself 'Harley will tell me properly when she means it'

"So where is Harley?" Aria asked smirking slightly

"She is over at Spencer's place" Emily said shrugging and having another sip of her drink.

* * *

Wack… thud…wack…thud…wack…wack

"So, what do you think of David?" Spencer asked before she hit another hockey ball, wack.

Harley stopped it with her leg guard, thud "He seems okay" she responded moving back into a defensive stance in front of the goal.

"Okay?" Spencer said, accidently undercutting the ball, sending it flying high.

Harley stopped it with her glove "Ow" she shook her hand "Just give me a minute Spence" she pulled her glove off and flexed her hand a few times

"Sorry…" Spencer said distracted

"It's okay. It was a good shot" Harley smiled and put her glove back on and taking up a defensive stance "You are not getting cold feet already are you?" she chuckled

"No…I just…" Spencer trailed off and hit the ball hard

Harley stopped it with her kicker covered foot "Wondering if it is too soon?" she offered

"Yeah…kind of…" Spencer said looking down and twirling her stick in her hand

"This gear isn't designed for summer afternoon weather" Harley said "Let's have a drink of water" she said taking her gloves off before removing her helmet and wiping her brow with a sleeve on her long sleeve goalkeepers jersey.

"Okay…" Spencer said shrugging

They sat down on some garden chairs in Spencer's backyard. Harley poured some water over her flushed face before having a drink out of her water bottle. Spencer looked distant as she had a drink out of her own bottle.

"You love him right?" Haley said turning to her cousin as she stretched her legs that were still in her leg guards out in front of her

"Yeah…" Spencer said not really sounding convincing

Harley raised an eyebrow "Right…?" she asked again

"Yes" Spencer said more firmly looking Harley in the eye

Harley paused looking her cousin in the eye for a moment before nodding "You know just because you are engaged doesn't mean you have to get married straight away" she said gently

"I know" Spencer nodded and looked at her shoes

Harley thought a moment "Aunt Veronica, your dad and Mel want you to get a prenup"

Spencer turned her head "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Spence they are all lawyers" Harley said "It's not hard to figure out that they all would be protective of you in their own idiosyncratic way" she raised an eyebrow

Spencer gave her a small smile.

"So what do you want?" Harley asked

Spencer shrugged "I don't know… but is probably a good idea…" she trailed off

"Have you spoken to David about it?" Harley asked gently

Spencer chewed her lip "No…"

Harley nodded and had another drink.

"I don't know how to bring it up with him" Spencer said honestly

Harley chewed her lip "It isn't an easy subject to talk about" she agreed

Spencer let out a breath "I don't want him to get angry about it"

Harley raised an eyebrow "Spence?" she said concerned

Spencer shook her head "No, he is not like that Harley" she said looking her cousin in the eye

"Okay" Harley nodded slowly "Well, you know what I think about that…" she said as she ran her hand subconsciously over a faint scar, that started just before her hairline above her left eye and went further into her hair.

"I know" Spencer gave a tight lipped smile and patted Harley on the thigh. It was quiet for a moment "It is just hard when he works away so much, I don't want to spend the time he is home arguing with him" she said honestly

Harley nodded "Yeah, I get it."

Spencer let out a long breath.

Harley had another sip of water "Sometimes you just need to rip off the Band-Aid." She said thoughtfully

Spencer paused and thought about it "Maybe…"

Harley turned to her cousin "Well if you need someone to vent to when you do tell him, I am here for you" she gave her a small smile and patted Spencer on the thigh

"Thanks" Spencer smiled back

"Anytime, I mean it" Harley genuinely smiled

Spencer had another drink.

"So captain… do I meet your high standards to join your illustrious hockey team?" Harley asked sounding serious before a cheeky smirk spread across her face.

Spencer smirked and raised an eyebrow "I am still undecided" she said trying to remain serious

Harley stood up and grabbed her helmet "Well then captain…" she pulled her helmet on "You had better keep testing my ability" she pulled on her gloves and stick and took up a defensive stance

Spencer strolled over, lined up a shot and hit it hard undercutting it, sending it flying up, Harley stopped it with her stick.

"I will admit, you are pretty good" Spencer said hitting the ball again

"Thanks, so are you" Harley said after she stopped it "I was going to ask this you earlier, why do you have a full size hockey goal in your backyard?" she said as she took up a defensive stance in front of it.

Spencer chuckled and hit the ball again "Why do you think I am still centre striker?"

"Okay, fair point" Harley nodded after she stopped it "Bet it is more challenging having me in here than it normally is" she raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, it will defiantly improve my game if we keep practising like this regularly in the off season" Spencer hit the ball

Harley missed it and it hit the back of the goal "Damn it" she said frustrated at herself

Spencer chuckled "It will improve your game too" she said playfully

Harley smiled then hit the ball back to Spencer.

* * *

A few days later Harley was sitting in the back of The Brew reading.

"Hey Harley"

Harley looked up over her glasses and smiled "Hi Aria, would you like to join me?" she pointed to the empty seat across from her.

Aria was holding a stack of paper and a drink. She smiled and sat down "Thanks"

"You're welcome. It is busy in here" Harley smiled and glanced around the busy café.

"Yeah" Aria nodded "I am not interrupting you am I?" she pointed at what Harley was reading

"No, it's just something for work" Harley said "I take it that's what that pile of paper is too"

"Yeah. It's a new mystery novel I have to proofread." Aria said

"Have you started reading it yet?" Harley asked having a sip of her coffee

"I have read the first few chapters" Aria said

"Is it any good?" Harley asked

"So far it is" Aria nodded

"Well let me know if it is any good when you finish it. I might get myself a copy when it is published" Harley smiled

"Okay. I will" Aria returned the smile "What are you reading?"

"Short version is they have discovered a new technique to diagnose a couple of diseases and they have discovered a few new diseases." Harley said "I have to keep up-to-date with what is going on regularly." She shrugged

Aria nodded "I will let you get back to it then" she smiled

Harley smiled and nodded.

They both sat quietly reading and sipping their beverages.

"Hey, Spencer and Aria" a male voice drew their attention away from what they were reading

"Hi Ezra" Aria said looking up smiling

"Oh sorry" Ezra apologised "You aren't Spencer" he said when he looked properly at the Australian

"This is Harley" Aria said "Ezra" she introduced the pair

"You must be related to Spencer" Ezra said holding his hand out for her to shake

"Yes, I am her cousin" Harley smiled shaking his hand "And its okay, I have been getting that a lot" she said "And I have been called worse" she joked

Ezra chuckled.

Aria smiled.

Harley noticed the small shy glance Ezra gave Aria and the way his eyes flicked to her wedding band but she didn't say anything.

"Did you need a seat Ezra?" Harley asked pointing at the other empty seat at the table

"Oh no thank you, I have to get back to work" Ezra said "I just saw you guys sitting over here, so I thought I would stop and say hello" he smiled

"Well I will tell Spencer you said hi when I see her next" Harley smiled

"Thanks" Ezra smiled back

"I had better get back to it" Ezra smiled "Bye" he gave a small wave and left to go upstairs

"Bye" The women said in unison

Harley looked over at Aria "Need a refill? My shout" she asked

"Thank you" Aria smiled

Harley went over and asked for refills for the both of them and paid.

"They will bring them over when they are ready" Harley said as she sat down

"Thanks" Aria smiled

"So do you know Ezra through Spencer?" Harley asked

Aria paused a moment "No, through umm school."

Harley nodded.

"Your order" the barista placed the drinks down

"Thank you" they both said in unison

"Jason and Alison are really different aren't they" Harley pondered "I wouldn't have picked that they were siblings if he hadn't of told me the other day at Spencer's"

Aria smiled "Yeah, they are different"

Harley smiled and nodded then had a sip of her coffee.

Aria had a sip of her drink.

They went back to reading quietly and sipping on their drinks occasionally.

Harley looked at the time after a while "I need to get to work soon"

Aria looked up "Oh okay, thank you for the drink" she smiled

"Thank you for the company" Harley smiled as she picked up her stuff. She paused a moment "Would you like to come round for dinner and drinks next weekend? I had fun at Spencer's the other day but I didn't really get a chance to talk to you properly"

Aria smiled "Sure, that sounds nice" she nodded

"Good. I will ask Spencer and Hanna too" Harley smiled

"Okay, well let me know the details" Aria said

"I will." Harley nodded "See you then" she waved

"Bye" Aria waved

* * *

Emily came round to Harleys place the next day.

"Hey beautiful" Harley said smiling when she opened the door

"Hey babe" Emily smiled and they kissed on the lips

"I don't think I will ever tire of that" Harley said smiling blissfully when the kiss broke. The butterflies in her stomach going crazy.

Emily smiled the butterflies going crazy in her own stomach. "Me either"

They sat down together in the lounge room.

"So I ran into Aria yesterday, when I was sitting at The Brew" Harley said

Emily paused a moment then nodded for Harley to continue.

"I had a thought I want to have dinner and drinks here next weekend. So I can get to know Aria and Hanna better." Harley said

"Okay" Emily nodded relieved.

"Aria said she would come. I just need to ask Spence and Hanna" Harley smiled

"I can ask Hanna. I am catching up with her before then" Emily said nodding

"Okay thanks" Harley said

"What are you cooking?" Emily smirked

"I haven't decided yet" Harley smirked back

Emily raised an eyebrow playfully "You making me dinner tonight?" she flirted

"That was the plan" Harley said in a husky tone before leaning in for a kiss

* * *

After dinner they were sitting on the lounge cuddling together watching TV.

Harley let out a laugh at something on the screen.

Emily looked up puzzled "That isn't funny babe, the patient's heart stopped"

"Sorry beautiful, I know that isn't funny but you can't just shock it like that to start it again" Harley said "I guess this is why I haven't watched Grey's Anatomy before" she kissed Emily's head

"Well you let me pick the show" Emily said smugly "And I like it"

"Okay, I will try my best not to laugh at the medical inaccuracies anymore." Harley said "The characters storylines are interesting" she said honestly

Emily snuggled further into Harley "I forget you are a doctor at times like this"

"What do you mean?" Harley asked softly, kissing her on the head again

"When it just us, sitting together, doing nothing" Emily said looking up "You are just my girlfriend. That cooks for me, lets me pick what we watch, dances spontaneously in the kitchen, makes me smile and is nice to cuddle into" she said truthfully and smiling.

Harley grinned and she fell even more in love with Emily on hearing the honest words "Thank you Emily" she said honestly and kissed her, wrapping her arms more around the shorter woman.

They fell into a comfortable silence watching the show after the kiss broke.

"When are you not busy to go on our date?" Emily asked rubbing Harley's middle

"Next week in the afternoon would suit me" Harley said interlocking their fingers

"Okay, I will work out a day" Emily smiled "Oh and remember we have another dance lesson on the weekend" she added squeezing Harley's hand

"I haven't forgotten" Harley smiled and gently squeezed Emily

"Good" Emily said just before she leant in for another kiss.

* * *

Emily and Harley walked into the dance studio together for their lesson.

"What is with the gym mats?" Harley whispered to Emily

"I don't know" Emily whispered back, just as puzzled as Harley.

"Hello" the dance instructor smiled "I have the criteria for competition" she said in her heavy accent as she held up a piece of paper

"Criteria" Harley translated smiling

The instructor handed the list to the couple.

Harley looked down the paper "We have to do a minimum of 2 over head lifts, hip lifts and attitude lifts as well as other tricks and dips" she looked at the instructor then to Emily

"Well that explains the gym mats over there" Emily said

The instructor looked Harley up and down thoughtfully. She started squeezing Harley's biceps "How strong are you?" she asked in Russian

"With what I have to do for my job sometimes, I can lift a fair amount of weight, I am just not sure about above my head" Harley replied honestly in Russian

The instructor gave her a curious look "What do you do?"

"Autopsies" Harley said honestly "I need to be able to lift literal dead weight" she said gently

The instructor nodded and gave a small smile "Start with attitude lifting on mats" she pointed over to the gym mats

Harley and Emily moved over to the mats. Harley stood three steps behind Emily. Emily turned and glanced at the distance before stepping backwards towards Harley. Harley placed her hands on Emily's waist when she was close enough, Emily bent her knees slightly and when she started to stand up Harley lifted her hands up to chest height, turned slightly then placed Emily down gently and Emily stepped off.

"Good" the instructor said "But hands needs to be here" she pointed to her chin "Again" she stated

They tried again a few more times, Harley lifting Emily gracefully to the correct height and putting her down gently after a few attempts.

The instructor smiled pleased "Very nice" she nodded "One more, with spin" she challenged

They completed the task to the instructor's satisfaction.

"Change to" the instructor put her hands straight above her head

Harley gave Emily a slightly worried look.

"I trust you babe" Emily said quietly and gave a small encouraging smile

"Okay" Harley nodded and smiled back

Emily took a few steps back as they faced each other.

"Lift with your legs and keep your back straight" the instructor said "You can do it" she nodded

Harley gave the instructor a nod before looking at Emily "Okay Em" she said once she was ready

Emily took a few steps forwards, grabbed on to Harley's wrists and jumped. Harley lifted her straight up by her hips, her arms bent, getting her hands about to her forehead height, then brought Emily down gently.

"Good, but need to be" the instructor held her arms straight up above her head "You know like movie" she added smiling

Harley looked at Emily "Is she serious?" she said quietly

"Very" Emily smiled "And it must be done elegantly" she added

"Isn't it better to learn in the pool?" Harley asked as they set up again "So I don't drop you on your head" she said concerned

"We can practise together in the pool" Emily said nodding "You won't drop me on my head" she smiled warmly, she had faith in Harley and was trying to get Harley to have faith in herself.

"Again" the instructor called out

They repeated the action, Harley getting Emily slightly higher but they started wobbling before she put her back down safely.

The instructor approached the couple "Emily" she put her hand on Emily's mid-section, she looked at Harley "You must keep your core tightened" she said in Russian

"She wants you to keep your core tightened" Harley translated to Emily

"Keep your body balanced by holding your arms out when she has you in position above her head" the instructor said demonstrating with her arms

Harley translated what the instructor had said to Emily again.

"Okay" Emily said nodding

"Again" the instructor nodded firmly as she moved back from the couple

Harley gave a nod to Emily when she was ready. Harley lifted Emily slightly higher again but started falling backwards when Emily let go of her wrists. Emily moved her legs either side of Harley as they fell.

"Whoops" Harley said just before they hit the mats. Emily landing on top of Harley. The couple started giggling at each other.

The instructor moved over and looked over the couple making sure that they were okay before she raised an eyebrow at them "Again" she smiled down at them

Emily rolled off Harley and stood up. Harley brushed herself off and got ready.

Harley lifted Emily higher the next attempt and they held the pose for a moment before they started to fall over backwards again. Harley dropped her arms slightly so Emily didn't go all the way over her head and land on her face. "Oomph" Harley let out, when Emily landed awkwardly on top of her.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked looking into her eyes as she laid on top of her girlfriend

"Yeah, I am just a bit winded" Harley said sucking in a breath "I didn't want you to land on your face" she gave a small smile

"So you broke my fall instead" Emily smiled, as she fell in love that little bit more with Harley.

They locked eyes for a moment, smiling warmly at each other.

"Ahem…" the instructor cleared her throat loudly, drawing their attention away from each other.

They both blushed slightly as they stood up.

"Sorry" Harley said sheepishly

The instructor winked at her "It is nice to see a young couple in love. It is why you made sure you broke her fall, is it not?" she said smiling knowingly "Just remember you are here to learn how to win a dance competition" she cocked an eyebrow

Harley blushed even redder.

Emily raised a questioning eyebrow at Harley.

"Umm…she…just…umm, said we are here to learn how to win a dance competition" Harley said as she got ready to attempt the pose again.

"One more" the instructor said smirking at Harley, knowing she hadn't translated everything she had said.

Emily glanced slightly puzzled between the two as she got ready.

They tried again and again landed in a heap on the mats after they held the pose for a moment. Harley cushioning Emily's fall with her body.

"Okay, let's start the dancing" the instructor said looking down at the couple, who were sprawled out on the mats giggling at each other again.

* * *

Once the lesson was over the instructor looked at Harley "I take it you haven't told her that you are in love with her?" she asked raising an eyebrow

Harley blushed "I umm I… No…I haven't…" she said softly

Emily looked between the two, curious as to what they were discussing that was making Harley blush so much, as she changed her shoes.

"Your secret is safe with me" the instructor winked "You shouldn't be afraid of your feelings. Tell her if you really mean it" she added kindly

"Thank you for not spilling my secret" Harley gave a shy smile

The instructor gave her a small nod "Okay, you try lift by yourselves in pool before next lesson" she smiled

* * *

Harley and Emily decided to get some lunch together after the lesson at The Grille, they ordered and sat down at a table together.

"I told you, you wouldn't drop me on my head" Emily chuckled looking at Harley

"I was really worried I would" Harley chuckled "I didn't want you getting hurt" she said honestly

Emily smiled warmly as her feelings deepened a little more. They locked eyes smiling at each other.

"Ahem…" the waiter broke their attention away from each other "Your meals are ready" he smiled and placed them down

"Thank you" Harley blinked a few times and smiled at him

"Thanks" Emily smiled and he left "So umm… I was thinking if you want to practise that lift in the pool we could do it after my morning swimming lessons, the pool is usually quieter then" she looked at Harley before poking her food with her fork

Harley picked up her own fork "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I will let you know what day I can make it" she nodded before she had a mouthful of her lunch.


	20. Chapter 20

"So what is the first rule?" Emily asked Harley as they were standing in the gun range for their date.

"Treat it as if it is loaded at all times" Harley replied

"What else?"

"Don't point it at anyone or yourself" Harley said "And finger off the trigger until you are ready to shoot"

"Good" Emily nodded "Eyes and ears" she put on eye protection then her earmuffs she then loaded the gun leaving it on the bench.

Harley copied Emily putting on her own protection. Emily waved her forwards and held the gun up, making sure Harley could see how she was holding it. She put it down on the bench. Harley picked it up and held it how Emily had shown her. Emily moved Harley's hand down slightly on the grip, she nodded and stepped back a step. Harley aimed at the target and when she was sure she pulled the trigger, it hit outside the circle on the target. She aimed again and fired, hitting outside the circle again. She tried again and still missed the circle. Emily tapped Harley's shoulder after she missed the forth shot. Harley placed the gun down on the bench safely.

Emily lifted one earmuff off her ear "Are you left or right handed?" she asked when Harley had lifted an earmuff off her own ear.

"Depends on what I am doing, I am ambidextrous" Harley shrugged

"Try it in your left hand" Emily said giving a small nod

"Okay" Harley said and turned back this time picking the gun up with her left hand. She aimed and hit the target almost in the centre. She turned her head to look at Emily surprised. Emily smiled and nodded for her to continue.

Harley finished the clip most of her aims hitting within the centre circle.

Emily chuckled to herself "Of course you are good at this"

"Thanks" Harley smiled sheepishly and blushed slightly "Must be because of my fantastic instructor" she flirted

Emily smiled "You are probably a closet gamer" she raised an eyebrow

"No not really" Harley said "I have played paintball a few times" she said honestly

Emily nodded and smiled "Alright let me load it again"

"You show me how good a shot you are beautiful" Harley said smirking

Emily raised an eyebrow "Are you challenging me babe?"

"Maybe…" Harley said raising an eyebrow playfully

Emily chuckled and loaded the gun. Harley stepped back and watched over the shorter woman's shoulder. Emily aimed and fired, every shot hitting in the centre circle. She turned and raised an eyebrow at Harley when she had finished the clip.

"Very impressive" Harley said honestly as she clapped "You can tell you were trained by an expert marksman" she smiled as she nodded

"Your turn again" Emily smirked smugly

* * *

After they had finished at the gun range and were standing outside, Harley noticed Emily was a little withdrawn. "Are you okay?" she asked softly

Emily smiled a sad smile "Yeah…"

"You miss him" Harley said giving her a hug, she knew what it felt like to have that void inside that can never be filled because no one can ever replace your Dad, she would do anything she could to help lessen the feeling for Emily.

"Yeah…" Emily said returning the hug, she was grateful she didn't have to explain her feelings, it wasn't the same as one of her Dad's hugs but it did make her feel a bit better knowing she wasn't completely alone.

"What did you guys do after you had visited the gun range?" Harley asked rubbing Emily's back after a brief moment of reflective silence.

Emily smiled warmly up at Harley "We would go and get a burger and a milkshake together"

"Let's go then" Harley said "My treat" she smiled warmly

Emily leant up and kissed her "Okay" she said as she pulled her lips away.

* * *

"I can't believe of all the flavours you could have picked, you picked boring vanilla" Emily chuckled when they sat down across from each other, in a booth at a diner.

"Vanilla malt" Harley corrected playfully "What can I say, I am plain with a hidden wild side" she said smirking and bouncing her eyebrows

"Yeah, you are so wild babe…" Emily teased

"Have you tried it before?" Harley raised an eyebrow

"No, there are more interesting flavours to choose from and mix together" Emily replied

"Don't knock it till you try it" Harley said winking

"Alright" Emily chuckled

Harley caught sight of a blonde entering the diner "Isn't that Hanna?" she asked quietly

Emily turned, she was just about to call out to her but stopped when a tall man approached Hanna and placed a hand on her lower back tenderly.

"I thought she wasn't seeing anyone?" Harley said quietly surprised

"So did I" Emily said trying to figure out who he was.

Hanna and the man moved to a booth the other side of the diner, he had his back to Emily the whole time until he sat down facing her.

Emily had a small smile start to form.

"Do you know him?" Harley asked

Emily turned to her "Yeah, its Travis"

"Is he the tow truck guy?" Harley asked sneaking a glance at the man.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Emily asked surprised

"Remember we met when you got a flat tire, Hanna said she calls him if she gets one" Harley said

"You remember that?" Emily said amazed

Harley blushed "Well, I do remember a lot from our first meeting" she said honestly

"You were checking me out too" Emily smirked and raised an eyebrow

"Yes, guilty as charged" Harley smiled warmly as she blushed more and nodded

Emily chuckled. She glanced over to where Hanna and Travis were sitting, she and Travis made eye contact. Emily smiled and gave a small wave. He gave her a small smile and waved back.

"I think we have just been caught" Travis said to Hanna

Hanna turned and spotted Emily.

"So I don't mind Emily and…" Travis craned his neck "Spencer?" he said puzzled

"That's Harley, Spencer's cousin" Hanna said "and Emily's girlfriend. It looks like they are out on a date too"

Travis smiled warmly "I thought this was just us getting a coffee and something to eat together?"

Hanna blushed "I…Umm…" she mumbled

Travis reached over the table and held her hand gently "I would like it if this was a date but if you want this to be just a coffee as friends, then I respect your wishes" he said honestly

Hanna smiled warmly and squeezed his hand "Want to make this a double date?" she flirted

He smiled and stood up, holding out a hand helping her to her feet "You go over there and I will let the wait staff know we have moved"

Hanna walked over to Emily and Harley "Hey guys, want to turn this into a double date?"

Emily and Harley glanced at each other, Harley nodded, Emily smiled "Sure" she moved further into the booth, making room for the blonde.

Travis approached the table nervously.

Harley stood up slightly, holding her hand out "Hi, I am Harley" she smiled welcomingly, noticing the man's slight hesitation

He shook her hand "Travis" he smiled relieved

Harley moved further into the booth and Travis sat next to her.

"So, Harley rides a motorcycle" Hanna said smiling at Travis

"Really?" Travis said surprised "How long have you been riding for?"

"30 years" Emily said smirking. She brushed her knee against Harley's.

"29, thank you _very_ much" Harley corrected playfully, smirking at her girlfriend before turning back to Travis "Do you ride Travis?"

"Yeah, I just bought myself a new dirt bike a couple of months ago" Travis said smiling and nodding

"So how long has this been going on?" Emily whispered to Hanna as Harley and Travis talked enthusiastically about motorbikes.

"About two weeks ago he helped me when my car wouldn't start, he asked me out. We decided to take it slow. This is the first official date" Hanna whispered back

Emily smiled "You deserve to be happy Han" she whispered

Hanna returned the smile.

"Yeah, I have tried to get Hanna on the back but she won't" Travis said smiling at the blonde

"I am not having my hair messed up by the helmet" Hanna said

"It's not that bad" Emily shrugged "Actually it is really fun being on the back of the bike" she said honestly

Travis smiled at Emily.

"Maybe I will try it then" Hanna said thoughtfully

"You let me know when you are ready" Travis smiled warmly at Hanna

Emily and Harley glanced at each other and smiled.

"So how did you two meet? Through Spencer?" Travis asked

"A flat tire actually" Harley said smiling, glancing at Emily then back to him "Then again at the Hastings party" she added.

Travis glanced at Hanna "You're cargo shorts" he smiled at the Australian, making the connection

"Yes, apparently" Harley blushed slightly and nodded

The waiter approached the table with two burgers. Emily and Harley gave a small wave. Harley taking the one with the fries, Emily the one without.

"You're eating a burger?" Hanna said to Emily

"Yep, it was a tradition with Dad after a visit to the gun range" Emily replied pinching a fry off Harley's plate "So we are honouring it" she said and started chewing it.

"Why do girls say they don't want any fries with their meal then steal them off your plate?" Travis whispered to Harley as Hanna and Emily spoke together

"I still haven't figured it out" Harley whispered back smiling "But I have worked out it's why you should always order extra fries" she gave him a knowing wink.

Travis smiled back.

The waiter approached the table again with two coffees and two milkshakes. He placed them down and left.

Emily took Harley's stainless steel milkshake cup and looked into it "It looks like it is just plain milk" she looked up at Harley

"Go on, try it" Harley smiled brushing her knee against Emily's.

Emily had a sip through the drinking straw and paused contemplating at the cup, she had another taste then another.

"Are you going to drink all my 'boring' drink?" Harley raised an eyebrow playfully

"Maybe" Emily had another sip smirking and grazing her foot up the back of Harley's calf.

Harley picked up a fry and dipped it into her milkshake and then ate it smirking at Emily.

Emily watched Harley carefully, then copied what Harley had done.

Hanna watched the interaction "Does that taste weird?" she asked Emily, after Emily had eaten her fry.

"No" Emily shrugged

"Try it" Harley pushed her plate slightly towards the blonde smiling.

Hanna gave Harley a curious look but took a fry and dipped it in the milkshake before she ate it. She chewed thoughtfully "That is not bad" she said after she swallowed.

Emily had another drink out of Harley's milkshake before putting it in front of her girlfriend.

The waiter appeared again with a burger with fries and a salad he placed them down then left them.

Hanna pinched a fry off Travis's plate.

Travis and Harley glanced at each other and smiled knowingly.

Hanna looked between the pair "What are you two smiling at?" she cocked an eyebrow and started chewing the fry.

"Nothing" they said in unison

Emily had a sip of her own milkshake, looked down into the cup and then looked over at Harley's thoughtfully. Harley smiled then pushed her cup closer to Emily. So Emily swapped them grinning "Thanks babe"

Travis chuckled.

Harley looked into the stainless steel cup of her new milkshake and had a sip "That is…interesting" she said after she had swallowed her mouthful "And really rich" she swirled the straw around in it.

Emily smirked "Triple choc with some mint" she said to Hanna

Harley shrugged and had another sip of the sweet drink. Moving her leg closer to Emily's so they rested gently against each other.

They started eating their meals. Emily and Hanna both stealing fries off their respective partner's plates.

"We should go out trail bike riding one day" Travis said to Harley "I know a few good spots not far from town" he added

"Yeah, that would be great" Harley nodded "But my adventure bike is too heavy to do it properly. It is more designed to be able to go between pavement and unsealed roads, without losing control on the gravel" she explained

"You can ride my old one" Travis offered smiling

"Alright" Harley smiled "Thanks"

"Looks like we might get to hang-out more too" Emily said quietly to Hanna

Hanna smiled "As long as they don't make us go in the mud and dirt with them" she said seriously after she thought about it

"Mud is good for your skin" Harley said before having a sip of her drink.

"Not with rocks in it that are flying up at you from a motorbike tire" Hanna shot back playfully

Harley chuckled "Okay, you have a point there" she nodded

"Do you have a dirt bike helmet?" Travis asked before he had some of his drink

"Yeah, I kept it along with my other gear for trail riding" Harley nodded "I had a dual-sport bike that was basically just a street-legal dirt bike before switching to the adventure bike" she said "I found the adventure bike is more comfortable for longer rides, better around town and has a lot better performance for highway speeds"

"I heard that too." Travis nodded "But I have a pick-up truck so I can take the bike out on the back of it" he smiled

Harley paused then smiled "A pick-up truck is called a ute in Australia"

"Ute?" Emily gave her a puzzled look

"Utility vehicle shortened to ute" Harley explained

Emily and Travis nodded.

"Would you mind moving for a moment please? I need the restroom" Harley asked Travis

"No problem" Travis smiled, stood up and let Harley out of the seat

"I will come with you" Hanna said getting up, the pair left together

Emily thought a moment "So you asked Hanna out?" she twirled her straw in the cup

"Yes" Travis nodded "After she told me that she and Caleb had been broken up for over 6 months, when I asked her where he was, the day she couldn't get her car to start" he said truthfully

Emily nodded then gave him a stern look "Don't do what he did to her. She won't handle another break-up like that" she said in a warning tone

Travis met her gaze "Don't worry about that, it's not my intention to break her heart." He said honestly and gave a small reassuring smile "If I ever find him in a dark alley he is going to wish he had never gone near her, good-for-nothing lying bastard" he added

Emily held his gaze for a moment before she gave a small nod and smile "Okay"

Travis smiled back and let out a small breath that he was holding.

"How is the business going?" Emily asked changing the subject

"Good, I just completed a business management course that will help when Dad hands the business over to me officially" Travis said "Are you still teaching swimming lessons?" he asked interested

"Yeah and bartending" Emily smiled

Travis gave a smile "It must be rewarding working with kids"

Emily nodded "Yeah It is"

* * *

"So that thing you asked me about is going really well" Hanna said to Harley as they were washing their hands

"Thanks" Harley smiled

"We need to work out a day to meet up" Hanna said

"Okay, I will message you my work roster and you tell me when you can fit me in" Harley said nodding

"Okay" Hanna smiled "Oh and I am coming to your dinner and drinks" she added

"Good, I am looking forward to it" Harley smiled

* * *

The couples finished their meals and said goodbye to each other.

"Travis seems nice" Harley said as they were walking hand in hand to the car

Emily smiled "I think he will be good for Hanna"

Harley opened Emily's door and smiled "She deserves a true gentleman who will treat her like a lady" she said honestly

Emily kissed Harley's cheek "Yep, she sure does" she said as she got into the car

"Want to watch Wolf Creek 2?" Harley asked as she put her seatbelt on "Tiffany sent a copy out for me" she smiled

Emily turned and smirked "For you or for me?" she raised an eyebrow

Harley blushed "Well… okay I asked her to find and send it for you" she nodded

Emily interlaced their fingers as her feelings grew a little more "Sure" she smiled warmly as she started driving towards Harley's flat.

* * *

"Hello Doctor Harley" A man said smiling to Harley after she had just entered the pool complex a few days later

"Hello Doctor Greg" Harley replied smiling "Who is this young lady?" she asked noticing a little girl holding his hand

"This is my daughter Jane" Dr Greg said "Jane this is Doctor Harley. She works with Daddy" he said to his daughter

"At the hopital?" Jane asked looking up at her father.

"Yes, at the hospital" Dr Greg smiled at her cute mispronunciation and nodded at her

"Doctor Harley, I just had swimming with Miss Emily" Jane said enthusiastically, looking up at Harley

"I can see that" Harley said smiling at her, she crouched down to the little girls level "Is Miss Emily a good teacher?" she asked with similar enthusiasm

"Yes, she is my favourite teacher because she nice and she teached me how to blow bubbles like a mermaid princess" Jane said excitedly, smiling from ear to ear "And she has pretty hair" she added her eyes widening

"She loves Miss Emily" Dr Greg winked knowingly

Harley nodded "I bet" she smiled up at the man "I think she has pretty hair too" she winked at Jane

Emily noticed Harley had arrived and started making her way over "Hey Harley" she said when she was close enough.

"Hey Miss Emily" Harley smiled standing up

Emily rolled her eyes playfully and held Harley's hand.

Dr Greg raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor Greg, Miss Emily is my girlfriend" Harley explained "Doctor Greg is an oncologist that I regularly work with up at the hospital" she said to Emily

"Doctor Harley thinks you have pretty hair Miss Emily" Jane grinned "I do too" she added still grinning

Harley blushed and scratched the back of her neck.

Emily smirked at Harley then looked at her young student "Thank you Jane. You have pretty hair too" she smiled

"Thank you Miss Emily" Jane said playing with her own hair proudly

Dr Greg smirked at Harley "Come on Jane" He said gently squeezing her hand "Let's go get some ice-cream"

"Can I get strawberry Daddy?" Jane asked grinning

"Sure" Dr Greg smiled down at her "See you later" he said to the two women as he started leaving

"Bye" they said in unison

* * *

"So I have 'pretty hair' do I?" Emily teased as they made their way further into the complex

"Yes you do" Harley said honestly, blushing again.

Emily giggled and bumped her shoulder against Harley's. "Come on you can put your things in here with mine" she said opening the staffroom door

"Breaking the rules are we?" Harley raised an eyebrow at Emily playfully and pointed to the sign on the door that said 'Employees only'

"Not really" Emily smirked, pushed Harley into the room then pinned her to the back of the door by her shoulder's "This would be really breaking the rules" she said as her lips were hovering over Harley's before leaning in for a passionate kiss.

Once the kiss broke Emily stepped back and smirked smugly "Do you need to get changed?"

Harley was still leaning on the door slightly stunned, she blinked a few times "No, I umm… have my swimmers on underneath this" she managed to get her brain to function again

Emily raised an eyebrow "Swimmers?"

"Cossies, togs, bathers" Harley said "all Australian for…?" she raised an eyebrow

"Swimsuit" Emily said nodding

"Okay" Harley nodded and pulled her tee-shirt off over her head revealing a navy one-piece swimming costume, she still had a pair of board-shorts on, that stopped just above her knee.

"You can leave your board-shorts on..." Emily said shyly "If you want to..." she added

Harley paused from untying them "You want to be the only person to have seen my phoenix tattoo properly?" she raised an eyebrow smiling.

Emily blushed and looked away sheepishly.

"It's okay, I will leave them on" Harley said tying them back up then bending down to untie her shoes, she looked up at Emily "I don't mind not showing it to anyone else" she said honestly then pulled her shoes off

"It's just…" Emily said letting out a breath and trailing off, unable to put her feelings into words and not wanting to sound controlling.

Harley stood up and put her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders "It's okay, I understand Emily. It is something… special we have together." she said as she looked into Emily's eyes "I don't want to ruin that. I am all right with only you getting to see the whole thing" she said truthfully

"Thank you Harley" Emily said sincerely and smiled, grateful Harley understood what she couldn't put into words. She leant up and kissed her chastely. Harley smiled.

* * *

Emily took Harley's hand and led them over to the pool.

"This should be an okay depth to try it" Emily said as they got to the edge.

Harley nodded and jumped in the pool, moving away from the edge. Emily was still standing up on the edge of the pool.

Harley mischievously smirked up at her "Now I've had the time of my life…" She sang in a deep voice as she started dancing like Patrick Swayze in Dirty Dancing towards Emily.

Emily burst out laughing and shaking her head when she realised Harley was mimicking the scene from the movie. She jumped into the water still laughing.

"No I never felt like this before. Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you…" Harley sang still in a deep voice, grinning at Emily as she continued dancing towards her in the just-above-waist-height water. "Cause I've had the time of my life… and I owe it all to you…" she sang in a higher pitch, dragging out the 'you' just like the original singer. 'I love the sound of her laughter and the way it lights up her eyes' she thought to herself.

Emily laughed "You're an idiot" she said smiling as she splashed some water up at Harley playfully

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot" Harley said chuckling as she wiped the water off her face, then leant down and kissed her.

"Yeah, you are…" Emily said grinning as her heart skipped a beat, she paused 'She really is, I have fallen in love with her' she thought, she blinked a few times surprised at the realisation.

Harley gave her a genuine smile as her own heart skipped a beat and she fell even more in love with Emily 'Wait. Did she just say she loves me? Calling me an idiot…' she thought to herself. Emily smiled and they locked eyes for a moment.

Harley swallowed "So how do you want to do this lift?" she asked seriously, breaking Emily's train of thought.

"Umm…" Emily said still trying to comprehend her thoughts and feelings.

Harley smiled "Like we did in the lesson?" she offered

"Yeah, okay…" Emily nodded

Harley nodded and placed her hands on Emily's hips. "When you are ready gorgeous" she smiled and winked

Emily put her hands on Harley's shoulders then leant up for a quick kiss. "Ready" she grinned

Harley grinned and lifted Emily out of the water when she jumped, getting her above her head, before Harley fell backwards and Emily went diving in over the top of her.

"I think this is going to take us a while to get right…" Harley said after they had both resurfaced, wiping water out of her eyes.

"Yeah, me too…" Emily said nodding as they set up to try again and stealing another quick kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Emily helped Harley with the cooking for the dinner with the girls at her place. After dinner Hanna suggested a drinking game to get to know each other better.

"Okay someone is going to have to explain the rules to me" Harley said as she and the rest of the group sat down in Harley's lounge room.

"Well it's pretty simple" Hanna started "Someone makes a statement that they have never done, if you have done whatever it is they say you have a sip of your drink, if everyone but them has done it everyone but them has a shot." She explained

"Okay" Harley said nodding "Well you start then" she looked at the blonde

"Hmm…never have I ever…" Hanna said as she tapped her chin

"Changed a tire" Harley deadpanned as she was looking at Hanna. She quirked an eyebrow.

Everyone laughed.

"Ha, ha" Hanna said sarcastically "I am going to go with that so you have to have a drink" she smiled smugly at Harley

"Well I guess I walked right into that one" Harley said smiling. She raised her glass to Hanna and had a sip.

Emily giggled and had a sip of her own drink.

"Right who goes next?" Spencer asked

"You can we will just go round the room" Hanna said nodding at Spencer.

"Never have I ever…failed a test" Spencer said with a proud grin

"Really?" Hanna huffed

Emily, Hanna and Harley all had a sip of their drink.

"You failed a test?" Hanna said looking at Harley surprised

"Yep, it was in year 7 French class" Harley said nodding

"Never have I ever…been to Europe" Emily said giggling at Harley explaining her failed test.

Aria, Spencer and Harley had a sip.

"Hmm…" Harley started "Never have I ever…been valedictorian"

"Because it is called dux in Australia" Spencer said rolling her eyes playfully before she had a sip.

Harley chuckled.

"Never have I ever been to Asia" Aria said

Harley and Emily had a sip of their drink.

"Never have I ever been given a lap dance" Hanna said smirking at Spencer

Spencer blushed so much her ears turned red and had a sip, Harley had a sip raising an eyebrow at her cousin and Aria had a sip too.

"Aria's bachelorette party." Hanna laughed "He decided that Spence had the best reaction and kept going." She explained further as she continued to laugh

Aria and Emily were both nodding and giggling at Spencer who continued to blush.

Harley nodded "Yeah, mine was at one too. It was a guy" she chuckled and shook her head "He ended up being more embarrassed than me, when he couldn't get a reaction out of me no matter what he tried, I told him he was barking up the wrong tree and maybe it was time to move on to someone that was actually into his 'meat and two veg'" she chuckled and knowing winked at the end of her sentence.

Hanna, Aria and Emily laughed at Harley's story. Spencer smiled and stopped blushing as much.

"Never have I ever been caught shoplifting" Spencer said looking at Hanna

Hanna shrugged and had a sip.

"Tsk, tsk naughty girl" Harley teased the blonde

"Never have I ever…watched a horror movie that scared me enough that I didn't sleep that night" Emily said bumping shoulders with Harley

Harley smiled and had a sip "I was a _young_ teenager" she said sheepishly

"Never have I ever…" Harley paused "Set my kitchen on fire" she smirked and looked at Emily

"It was only one pan and a dish towel" Emily rolled her eyes playfully and had a sip.

Everyone chuckled.

"Never have I ever… been skydiving" Aria said shrugging

No one had a drink.

"Let's make this interesting" Hanna said with a mischievous smirk "These are lame. Never have I ever had sex with a teacher" she looked straight at Aria.

Aria had a sip of her drink and shrugged.

"Do you mean in general or if when they were your teacher?" Harley asked puzzled

"You slept with your teacher?" Emily looked at Harley raising an eyebrow

"No not my teacher. Well, I was still a student technically… and they were a teacher…" Harley rambled, she had a sip to stop herself from talking.

"I meant your teacher but I guess either" Hanna shrugged and smirked at her

"Wait. Aria you slept with your teacher?" Harley asked surprised, realising what was said.

"Yeah Ezra was my English teacher, we were together most of high school" Aria shrugged again

Harley nodded, realising what she had noticed at The Brew was.

"Never have I ever…" Spencer started "Kissed a girl" she smirked at Harley

"Really?" Emily rolled her eyes and had a sip

"You really should try it Spence" Harley teased her cousin as she smirked back. She had a larger sip.

Aria sat quietly and took a sip. Harley quirked an eyebrow at the short brunette in surprise.

"Oh My God" Hanna turned to look at her best-friend

"What?" Aria shrugged "I went to an arts school, everyone does it" she shook her head slightly

"Aria knows what's up" Harley held up her hand to high five the brunette, who giggled and high fived the Australian.

"My turn" Emily grinned "Never have I ever slept with a guy" She turned to look at Spencer smugly.

Spencer groaned but had a sip of her drink. As did Hanna and Aria. Harley also had a sneaky sip of her drink.

"Wait, we all have to do a shot" Hanna said looking at Harley surprised.

Emily turned to look at Harley who had a sheepish look on her face. Emily raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"I was in high school still in the closet" Harley sighed "I was curious, it was terrible, end of story…" She shrugged shaking her head

Emily patted her on the knee "You still have to do a shot babe" she gave a small smile

"Ready?" Hanna asked. The 3 other women nodded. "1 2 3 go" the four women threw back their shots. Hanna coughed, Aria screwed her face up, Harley and Spencer sat their shot glasses back on the table looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay a question I don't have to drink for" Harley laughed "Never have I ever…been caught playing strip trivia" she smirked at Spencer.

Emily wacked Harley in the shoulder with the back of her hand as soon as she had said it.

"Ow" Harley said as she rubbed her arm

Spencer chuckled at her cousin and had a sip.

"I can see this becoming a competition" Emily said as she looked between Harley and Spencer

"Me too" Aria said looking at Emily "Right my go" she said as she clapped her hands. "Never have I ever kissed a doctor" She looked between Hanna and Spencer.

They both had a sip.

Harley squeezed Emily's knee gently and Emily had a sip.

"Hold up." Hanna said as she looked at Emily "Who did you kiss?" she asked puzzled

"That would be me" Harley smiled warmly at the blonde

"You're a doctor?" Hanna asked surprised

"Yep, I had to become a medical doctor before I could become a pathologist." Harley replied honestly and scratched the back of her neck

"Looks like your cousin is smarter than you Spence" Hanna teased playfully

Spencer just shrugged. Harley smiled.

Emily leaned in closer to her girlfriend and whispered in her ear "Sorry, I forgot" she playfully darted her tongue out and licked the outer shell of the doctor's ear before moving back.

Harley shivered and goose bumps appeared down her neck. Emily chuckled.

"So wait, did you two kiss the same doctor?" Harley asked trying to cover up her shiver.

"Yes" Aria answered and started laughing. Harley and Emily started laughing too.

"Shut up" Spencer said but then started laughing too.

"Okay, moving on" Hanna said as she rolled her eyes "Never have I ever slept with more than, 7 people"

Harley, Emily and Aria had a sip.

"Is this game always so personal?" Harley asked looking at the blonde.

"Yes" Hanna said "That's the whole point. Spencer it's your go" she turned to the brunette

"Right, never have I ever slept with anyone on the first date" Spencer looked at Aria and Harley.

Aria smiled and had a sip. Harley and Emily looked at each other smiled and had a sip. Hanna also had a drink.

"You all have to do shots" Spencer said smiling smugly

"You should get out more cuz" Harley teased, she looked at her cousin as she moved her shot glass for Hanna to fill.

"Ready?" Hanna asked the 3 other women nodded.

Harley held her shot glass out to Emily who chinked her own glass against it.

"1 2 3 go" Hanna said.

"So worth it" Emily smiled and moved her hand to Harley's thigh after she had put her shot glass back on the table and kissed her cheek.

"Yep" Harley smiled and put her hand on Emily's knee.

"Get a room" Spencer said and rolled her eyes. Hanna and Aria laughed.

"Whatever" Emily said slightly clipped "Never have I ever slept with one of my best-friends ex's" she raised an eyebrow at Spencer

"Low blow" Spencer said but had a sip

Harley also had a drink.

Aria laughed "You can tell you two are related" she looked between the two cousins

Emily turned, looked at Harley and raised the same eyebrow.

"Hey I went to a somewhat small school. It was bound to happen" Harley defended

"Guy or girl?" Spencer asked slightly clipped

"Who?" Harley shot back

"Who you slept with?" Spencer said clipped, raising an eyebrow

"Guy… and girl. Which friends ex?" Harley shot straight back, raising her eyebrow

"Mine" Hanna chimed in

"Oh" Harley said softly, she looked at Hanna then back at Spencer "I think I need a new drink. Anyone else?"

"I need the bathroom and a new drink" Aria said raising an eyebrow in question.

"Down the hall, second left" Harley said as she stood up and pointed towards the hall

"Thanks" Aria said and walked down the hall.

"I need a new drink" Hanna said

"Me too" Spencer said

"I will help you" Emily said in a clipped tone as she picked up some glasses and followed Harley to the kitchen.

"I think you just got Harley into trouble" Hanna said quietly to Spencer when everyone had left the room.

"Harley will get out of it" Spencer shrugged nonchalantly "Emily is pretty smitten with her" she said honestly

* * *

"So how many guys have you slept with?" Emily asked crossing her arms, when they were alone in the kitchen.

Harley turned from the fridge and looked Emily in the eye. "3. I was in high school and was scared to come out." She took a breath "I did it because I thought it would push the feelings I had away and to fit in, you know? It always felt…wrong…" She then looked down at her shoes. Her shoulders slumped forwards.

"Hey…" Emily said softly as she moved closer to Harley "I guess I forgot that not everyone is ready at the same time to come out" she put her hand on Harley's chin and lifted her head so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Is that why you said you weren't in love with the person you lost your virginity to?" she asked gently

Harley gave a self-deprecating smile and nodded "Yeah, he was a nice guy, but I didn't love him like that and he didn't love me either…" she shook her head slightly "It turned out, he was gay too…" She let out a breath "I can't change what happened, but once I stopped lying to myself, a huge weight lifted and I realised it didn't have to feel wrong." she said softly

Emily moved her hand to cup Harley's cheek and leant in towards Harley. Their lips brushed together softly at first. Harley moved her hands to Emily's hips and pulled her closer. The kiss deepened when Emily swiped her tongue across Harley's bottom lip. Harley immediately responded by granting Emily's tongue access. As their tongues brushed against each other's they both let out a soft moan. Harley guided Emily by her hips towards the kitchen bench. The shorter woman's back hit the bench gently. Harley reached down to the backs of Emily's thighs and picked her up to sit her on the benchtop. Never breaking the kiss. She moved in closer to Emily, standing between her legs. Her hands moved to rest on the tops of Emily's thighs. Emily wrapped her arms around Harley's neck and her legs around her waist. One hand slowly moved in to the taller woman's hair. Harley moaned softly again when she felt Emily's hand in her hair. They broke apart for a moment when they needed to breathe. Sucking in deep breaths they kissed again, this time it was with more passion. Harley started snaking a hand up Emily's shirt, she ran her hand up her smooth abs to her bra cladded breast and gave a gentle squeeze. Emily gently moved her hand in Harley's hair as silent encouragement when she felt the doctor's hand start to move up her torso and let out a soft sigh when Harley squeezed her breast.

A loud voice called out "Yeah Hanna, I don't think she in trouble anymore" she chuckled

Both women broke apart and turned towards the voice. Harley pulling her hand out from under Emily's shirt quickly.

"Remember you have guests, who are thirsty?" Spencer said looking between the two.

"Yeah…right…I was getting them…" Harley mumbled and blushed

"Yeah sure. It really looked like it" Spencer rolled her eyes and chuckled

Harley put her hands on Emily's hips picked her up and put her back down on the floor gently.

"We will finish that…later" Emily whispered into Harley's ear running her hand down the taller woman's torso before she moved over to the fridge.

Harley shuddered at Emily's words and touch. "Right drinks" She composed herself slightly and went about pouring drinks out for everyone.

* * *

They all sat back down in the lounge room with their refilled drinks.

"It's your go" Hanna said nodding at Harley

"Never have I ever… had sex at work" Harley shrugged

Aria and Hanna had a sip.

"Never have I ever joined the mile-high club" Aria said

Everyone looked around the group. No one had a drink.

"Hmm…Never have I ever…had a threesome" Hanna shrugged

"Hanna!" Spencer exclaimed shocked

Harley blushed and almost choked, she tried to cover it up with her hand. Hanna smirked at Harley, she was the only one that had noticed the doctor's reaction.

"Looks like someone needs to have a sip of their drink" Hanna teased, winking at the Australian "Who is the naughty girl now?" she teased her again and smirked smugly

Harley blushed even more when all eyes turned on her. She cleared her throat and had a large sip of her drink. Emily gave her a look of surprise and raised an eyebrow.

"You have to give us details" Hanna said smirking, leaning closer and raising an eyebrow

"I was at university, they were both female, we were all single and slightly drunk at a party, it was spontaneous, that's all I am saying" Harley bit her top lip, shrugged and blushed again.

Emily put her hand on Harley's leg and gave a gentle squeeze.

Hanna's eyes were wide.

"Never have I ever kissed my best-friends brother" Spencer said avoiding looking at her cousin.

Aria and Hanna had a sip.

Harley quirked an eyebrow at the blonde in surprise.

Hanna pointed at Aria. "Her brother" she said "a long time ago"

Harley nodded.

"Never have I ever…faked an orgasm" Emily smirked at Hanna

Hanna had a sip, so did Spencer.

Hanna smirked and nodded at Emily. "Just you wait" she said mischievously.

Harley looked between the blonde and her girlfriend puzzled. "Never have I ever…kissed my siblings partner" she looked at Spencer

"Very funny Harley" Spencer said sarcastically before she had a sip of her drink. Harley laughed.

"Never have I ever hmm…" Aria thought a moment "had someone walk in the room while having sex" she raised her eyebrows

Harley groaned "An inquisitive 7 year old, wanting to know what we were doing…" she said running a hand through her hair and blushed at the memory "We were just having an 'afternoon nap' together" she said before she had a drink. Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna laughed.

Hanna smirked at Emily "Never have I ever used a strap-on" she shot a smug look at the tan woman.

Emily blushed and had a sip. Harley shook her head and had a sip. Hanna shot an eyebrow up at the pair and smirked. Emily blushed even more and shook her head. Harley and Emily looked at each other and then looked away slightly embarrassed. Hanna burst out laughing. Aria started chuckling at Hanna's reaction.

Spencer rolled her eyes "Never have I ever slept with my cousin's best-friend" she looked straight at Harley

Harley smiled at Spencer "Touché Spence" she had the rest of her drink. "Anyone else need a refill?" She asked as she stood up.

"Yeah" they all said in unison.

"I am going to the bathroom" Hanna said as she stood up, then went up the hallway

Harley started to pick up the glasses, Emily helped pick up some glasses and they both made their way into the kitchen.

"I am timing you two. 5 minutes. Then I am coming in with a cold bucket of water" Spencer said teasing the couple.

Aria and Spencer started laughing when Harley flipped the bird playfully just before she shut the door to the kitchen.

* * *

"So…" Emily said once they were alone

Harley looked up from pouring the drinks, she raised an eyebrow at Emily.

"You any good?" Emily flirted and raised an eyebrow. The alcohol making her more daring than normal.

"At what?" Harley looked at her puzzled and stopped pouring the drinks.

"Do I really need to spell it out?" She blushed slightly and gave Harley a come-on-think-about-it look.

Harley looked at her again thinking for a moment, then it hit her "Oh…" she said and blushed slightly.

"Yes, oh" Emily said then ran her finger up Harley's arm.

"Well I… um" Harley cleared her throat "I have never had any complaints…" she scratched the back of her neck as she blushed even redder.

Emily gave her a smile "Maybe we can discuss this subject later?" she flirted in a husky tone and pulled Harley down into a searing kiss.

They broke apart when they needed air.

"If that's what you want" Harley panted lightly and grinned

"Yeah…" Emily said looking up, her eyes had darkened

"Okay we will talk about it later. I don't really want to be caught talking about it" Harley blushed slightly and started pouring the drinks again.

"Caught talking about what?" Hanna asked poking her head in the kitchen. She looked between the two, they both blushed and glanced away from her. "Oh" she giggled "You two haven't used…" she waved her hands in front of her "with each other." She picked up her glass and had a sip. "You can thank me later Em" she said smugly over her shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen.

Emily groaned and put her hand over her face.

"Hey" Harley said moving Emily's hand gently "At least she got us talking about it" she gave a half smile

"Yeah I guess so" Emily said "It's just embarrassing…"

"I know, but at least we don't have to fake an orgasm" Harley laughed. Emily started laughing too. "Come on, let's get these drinks out there before Spence comes in here again" Harley handed two cups to Emily and picked up two herself.

* * *

Hanna was smirking smugly at the couple when they sat down. Harley just smiled back at the blonde. Emily tried not to look at her.

"It's your go Em" Hanna prompted

"Never have I ever been engaged" Emily said looking at Hanna finally

Hanna, Aria and Spencer had a sip of their drink.

"Hmm…Never have I ever… had sex on a boat" Harley shrugged

No one had a drink.

"Never have I ever fell out of bed while doing it" Aria said glancing at Spencer

Spencer rolled her eyes and had a sip. Harley had a sip too. They looked at each other, thought about it for a moment and chuckled.

"Ha, you two are funny." Hanna laughed at the cousins "Never have I ever had a one night stand" she said once she stopped laughing.

Aria, Emily and Harley had a sip.

Spencer looked up at the clock on the wall "Are we going to keep playing?"

The rest of the group looked at the time.

"It's up to you guys" Harley shrugged

"I think we have run out of questions for tonight" Aria said before she yawned

"You guys are welcome to stay the night" Harley said "I have a guest room and one of the lounges folds out" she looked at Spencer, Aria and Hanna.

"Thanks that sounds good" Aria said smiling at Harley "Let's just finish these drinks then go to bed"

"Yeah I am going to crash here" Hanna said nodding "I can't be bothered moving" she had some of her drink

"I guess I will stay here too" Spencer said then had a sip of her drink

"Right, well I will go get the spare bedding out" Harley said as she stood up. "Be right back" she walked off down the hall

"Do you think Harley will mind if we borrow something to wear to bed?" Hanna asked Emily

"No. Hold on I will go ask her for something." Emily said smiling at Hanna then walked off after Harley.

Aria, Hanna and Spencer looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

Emily came back down the hall holding 3 sets of pyjamas. "They might be a little big" she said as she handed them to her friends.

Harley walked out carrying some bedding. "So who is sleeping where?" she asked

"I will sleep on the fold out" Spencer said "You two can have the guest room" she looked at Hanna and Aria. They shrugged at each other.

Once they had finished their drinks and talked some more, they all got ready for bed and said goodnight. They all hopped into the bed they were going to sleep in.

* * *

"So…" Emily said when she and Harley got into bed.

Harley rolled over to face her. The bedroom was dimly lit by the streetlight that was shimmering through the cracks in the curtains.

"That was an interesting night" Emily said as she put her hand on Harley's waist

"You could say that" Harley lightly chuckled and wrapped her arm around Emily

"So about what we were talking about before…" Emily quietly said and looked up at Harley

"Yes…?" Harley said looking back at Emily

"I don't know how to ask this" Emily screwed her face up

"Just ask" Harley said and rubbed her back gently

"Do you want to get…?" Emily waved her hand "Maybe?"

"Sure but I umm" Harley cleared her throat "I haven't used one in a while" she said softly

"That's okay" Emily smiled "The umm other thing is…" she made another face "Do you…" she made a gesture with her hand "Or..?"

"Oh, you want to know if I prefer to be the umm giver or the receiver" Harley said slightly awkwardly

"Yeah" Emily said, thankful Harley understood what she was asking.

"Umm…" Harley said "I guess giver but I wouldn't mind being the receiver sometimes, if you wanted to." She shrugged "What about you?"

Emily blushed "I umm… I have only been the receiver" she smiled shyly

"Well I guess that will work out okay then" Harley smiled "We can have a look together for one another day" she ran her finger tips gently down Emily's back

"Yeah okay." Emily smiled and nodded "So…I think we had some other unfinished business…" She ran her finger down Harley's torso.

"You do realise all your best-friends and one of them is my cousin, are still in the house…" Harley quirked an eyebrow

Emily pushed Harley onto her back and moved over the top of the taller woman straddling her waist. She leant down and whispered in her ear "That's half the fun. Think you can be quiet?" she moved back so she could look Harley in the eye.

Harley smirked "I am not the one that is loud… remember?" she said quietly looking up at Emily, running her hands up Emily's thighs.

"It's not my fault you are good at what you do" Emily smirked and raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Well, I will take that as a compliment" Harley said grinning like the cat that got the cream.

Emily shook her head and leant down for a kiss. Harley put her hands on Emily's hips then moved them up taking the shorter woman's top off. They broke apart so the shirt could be removed. Once it was gone they started kissing again. Harley ran her hands down Emily's bare back. Emily moaned into the kiss. Harley felt a jolt travel to her core hearing Emily moan. She moved her hands and started massaging Emily's hip bones with her thumbs. The dull ache in Emily's core started to become stronger. Emily started rocking back and forth, trying to get some friction. Harley gripped Emily's pyjama shorts elastic. Emily moved so Harley could start to remove them, she kicked them the rest of the way off. They panted heavily looking into each other's eyes.

Emily leant down and kissed Harley's neck. "How come I am naked and you aren't?" she asked softly between kisses.

"Because you are sitting on top of me" Harley said quietly as she moved her head to give Emily better access to her neck. Her hands moving to Emily's hips.

Emily laid down on top of the taller woman. Harley rolled them over and pulled her shirt off, tossing it off the bed. She then pulled her pyjama bottoms off. Emily ran her hands over Harley's naked body. Harley kissed down Emily's neck then down to her breast and gently nipped her nipple with her teeth. Emily let out a gasp and brought a hand up to her mouth to cover it. Harley smirked and moved over to the other nipple and sucked on it hard and fast letting it go with a pop. Emily bit down on a knuckle to stop herself from making a loud noise. The sensation of what Harley was doing was sending waves of pleasure straight to her core. Harley looked up at Emily. Emily nodded for her to continue. Harley continued to suck and nip Emily's nipples, alternating between the two. Emily's other hand became tangled in the doctor's hair. Harley moved a hand down Emily's torso gently, stopping just before her folds. Emily took a steadying breath in. Harley moved her hand down the inside of Emily's thigh then back up again, purposely not touching the one place Emily wanted her the most. Emily gave her a slight glare. Harley smiled and removed Emily's hand from her mouth and replaced it with her own mouth. The kiss became heated quickly. Tongues dancing a well-practised dance. Harley dragged one finger through Emily's moist centre and started circling her aching bundle of nerves. Emily accidently bit Harley's tongue, she pulled back from the kiss not wanting to hurt her girlfriend or make a loud noise.

Harley stilled her hand "Use my shoulder" she whispered.

"Are you sure?" Emily whispered back concerned.

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't" Harley whispered as she looked into Emily's eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you" Emily whispered running a hand down Harley's back

"You won't, its fine, I promise" Harley reassured her

"Okay" Emily said and nodded.

Harley kissed her again then moved so her mouth was next to Emily's ear and her shoulder was near Emily's mouth. She dragged her finger back through Emily's dripping centre then back to circling her sensitive bundle of nerves. Emily let out a shaky breath and latched onto Harley's shoulder lightly with her teeth. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman's back. Harley kept dipping into the wetness and circling Emily's hardened nub with her finger. Emily bit down harder the more the pressure built deep inside of her. Harley lightly groaned at the sensation of Emily biting her.

"Damn, that feels good" Harley whispered into Emily's ear. She kissed her neck.

Emily's legs started twitching, she bit down harder. Harley stopped rubbing her bundle of nerves. Emily groaned softly at the loss of contact. Harley thrust her index and middle fingers inside of Emily in a swift motion. Emily bit down harder on Harley's shoulder and dug her fingernails into the top of Harleys back.

"Fuck" Harley whispered in pleasure next to Emily's ear. Her own arousal was building quickly.

Emily could feel the pressure inside her was about to release with each thrust. She was breathing hard through her nose. She was right on the edge. Harley could feel the shorter woman's internal walls clamping down on her fingers.

"It's ok, you can let go Em" Harley coaxed softly into Emily's ear. Emily on listening to Harley's words fell over the edge. She bit down hard to stop from screaming and dragged her fingernails down Harley's back. The orgasm hit her like a wave. It washed over her from her core up to her head and back again.

Harley turned her face into the pillow and groaned in pleasure when Emily bit down hard and scratched down her shoulder blades. It sent a wave down to her own throbbing core. She kept pumping her fingers helping Emily ride out her orgasm.

Emily let go of Harley's shoulder with her mouth and sucked in a much needed breath. Harley removed her fingers.

"Do you like that?" Emily whispered through laboured breaths and bit Harley's neck lightly.

Harley moaned into the pillow and nodded. She was so close to the edge herself she didn't care about being embarrassed about this quirk. Emily slid out from under Harley and nudged apart the taller woman's legs with her knee. She laid down, half on top of Harley's back her mouth near her neck. Emily bit the back of Harley's neck. Harley shuddered, another wave of pleasure from the bite shooting straight to her core. Emily smirked she ran a hand up the inside of Harley's thigh.

"You do like that" Emily whispered surprised into her girlfriend's ear when her fingers met Harley's dripping centre.

Harley turned her face off the pillow to suck in a breath. "You have no idea" she panted quietly.

Emily slipped two fingers into Harley's centre, she started pumping them quickly.

Harley turned her face back into the pillow. "Shit" she hissed muffled by the pillow.

Emily moved Harley's hair out of the way and bit her harder where her shoulder joins her neck. Harley let out a guttural moan. Emily bit the other side of Harley's neck. She felt internal walls start to spasm.

"You really like this" Emily whispered and bit her neck near her ear "Don't you?" She felt her own arousal start to increase again having so much control over Harley's pleasure.

Harley just nodded into the pillow she was right on the edge. Emily bit her hard on the shoulder and thrust her fingers deep. Harley let out a strangled groan as she came undone, it was muffled by the pillow. The orgasm hit her like a bolt of lightning, every nerve had a massive pulse of pleasure shoot through it, radiating from her core and where Emily had bitten her. She felt light headed due to a lack of oxygen. Emily felt Harley's internal walls clamp down hard on her fingers, she kept pumping them till the taller woman's muscles relaxed.

Harley turned her face off the pillow and sucked in some much needed breaths. Emily sat back and looked at Harley's shoulders. She traced the two obvious bite marks with her finger. Harley shuddered then rolled onto her back. She looked up into Emily's eyes and smiled. She felt like her bones had turned into jelly. Emily smiled then laid down on her stomach next to Harley.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked that?" Emily whispered running her hand over Harley's shoulder.

"What?" Harley whispered back trying to get her breathing under control.

Emily poked the bite mark. "Being bitten" she whispered

"I don't know" Harley whispered "It's kind of awkward and embarrassing to bring up" she shrugged

"Well…" Emily whispered she grabbed Harley by the wrist and moved her hand down between her own legs "I enjoyed doing it…" she said as she guided Harley's hand over her own centre.

Harley felt how wet Emily had become and let out a whimper. She started circling Emily's hardened bundle of nerves. Emily sighed at the sensation. Harley had finally regained some strength back after her intense orgasm and rolled Emily over gently. She moved her hand back between Emily's legs and kissed her passionately. The kiss became sloppy the tighter the coil was winding at the base of Emily's spine. They broke apart. Emily bit her lip to stop from crying out. Harley moved her shoulder for Emily to bite down on. Emily latched onto a different spot than before. Her own arousal increasing knowing that biting Harley was causing her pleasure. Emily moved one of her hands down to Harley's centre. Harley ground down onto Emily's hand.

"Fuck, that feels good" Harley whispered into Emily's ear. The pressure inside her quickly building up again. Emily started rubbing a finger against Harley's sensitive nub.

Emily bit down harder as the coil wound tighter and tighter. Harley whimpered softly into her ear. She stopped circling her hardened nub and thrust two fingers into Emily. She added a third without breaking the steady rhythm she had started. Emily shut her eyes and concentrated on not making any noise. She breathed deep through her nose. Her whole body started to shake as she got closer to the edge.

Harley was panting hard in Emily's ear. "So…close" She whispered out. Emily bit down harder. Harley moaned softly in her ear. Then used her thumb to rub against Emily's sensitive nub. Emily was right on the edge, one small push and the coil will snap. Harley could feel Emily's internal walls spasming.

"I'm…" Harley started whispering then turned her head quickly into the pillow and let out a strangled moan. Emily came hard when Harley had started talking, they fell over the edge together. Emily felt another wave wash over her this one stronger than the last. Harley tried to keep her hand pumping as long as she could but with her own intense orgasm pulsating through her she fell out of rhythm. She pulled her fingers out when Emily let go of her shoulder.

"Fuck" Emily whispered when she let go of Harley's shoulder.

"Yep" Harley agreed quietly.

They both were breathing heavy.

Harley tried to move off Emily, she only managed to move enough to be able to look her in the eye. "I can't move" She lightly chuckled.

"Good" Emily lightly chuckled and brought her arms up to cuddle Harley.

Harley kissed Emily on the lips then moved back slightly. She had known she really truly felt that way for a little while but still had a wall up, it suddenly came tumbling down in that moment.

"I love you" Harley confessed honestly looking Emily in the eye.

Emily smiled leaned forward and kissed Harley. She tried to put whatever energy she had left into the kiss.

Harley pushed herself up with her arms, moving back after the kiss had broken to look at Emily's face properly. "You don't have to say it back, if you are not ready. I don't expect you to say it just because I said it. I just thought you should know, I do love you" she said quietly, as she still laid on top of the shorter woman.

Emily looked up at her and smiled. "I love you too" she said truthfully. She was scared about saying it first and not having her feelings returned but listening to Harley's honest confession, then concern made all her fears about it disappear.

Harley smiled, she lowered herself down on Emily and kissed her. Emily's hands came up and rubbed gently up and down Harley's back. They kissed deeply, expressing their feelings with their tongues and lips, for a long while before they broke apart. Harley moved off the shorter woman and laid on her side facing Emily. Emily rolled onto her side looking at Harley. They gazed into each other's eyes and smiled lovingly. Tracing random patterns down each other's sides gently with their fingertips.

"I have wanted to say that for a little while" Harley whispered breaking the silence "I love you" she smiled

"I love you." Emily whispered back "I wanted to say it for a little while too" she smiled

Harley rolled onto her back and Emily moved to rest her head on the taller woman's chest, Harley wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Emily listened to the steady beat of Harley's heart.

"It's all yours, you know" Harley whispered honestly and kissed the top of Emily's head.

"Hmm?" Emily looked up

"My heart" Harley said quietly and smiled

Emily placed a tender kiss over Harley's heart before laying her head down again. She then moved and gently placed her hand around Harley's wrist. She bought Harley's hand over her own heart. She looked at Harley and smiled. Harley moved her hand flat over Emily's chest so she could feel her heartbeat.

"It's yours" Emily said truthfully

"Thank you, I promise I will cherish it" Harley whispered sincerely before she leant in and kissed her softly on the lips.

They settled back down comfortably, entwined around each other.

"I love you Harley" Emily said before she drifted off to sleep

"I love you Emily" Harley replied before she too drifted off into a restful sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

They both woke up in the morning when they heard the toilet flush and someone padding back down the hall. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Love you" Harley smiled and kissed Emily

"Love you too" Emily smiled when they broke apart 'It wasn't just a dream' she thought to herself

"I had better get up and be a good host" Harley kissed her again

"Yeah" Emily said and kissed Harley

Harley untangled herself from Emily and sat up on the edge of the bed looking for her shirt. Emily looked over the paler woman's back, there was a few bruises on her shoulders and scratch marks down both her shoulder blades. Emily reached up and touched one of the now bruised bite marks gently.

"Do they hurt?" She asked

"In a good way" Harley turned and smiled. She pulled her t-shirt over her head.

Emily bit her lip.

"Can you still see them?" Harley asked looking at Emily

"Just the one on the back of your neck" Emily said sheepishly

"I will leave my hair down then" Harley winked and ran her hand through her hair to tame it down "Would you like a coffee?" she smiled and stood up

"Yeah, I will be out in a minute" Emily said smiling

"Do you know where my boxer shorts ended up?" Harley asked quietly looking round the floor "Here is your top" she handed it to Emily.

"No" Emily said looking round the room as she was still sitting in the bed

"Never mind, I will just get another pair out" She walked over to the draw and pulled another pair on, they stopped just below her mid-thigh.

Emily looked at the shorts "I am not a gynaecologist, but I'll take a look" she read out what was written on the shorts and raised an eyebrow

Harley smirked "Only at you beautiful" she winked playfully

"I would hope so" Emily smirked back

There was a soft knock on the door. Harley looked over at Emily who quickly pulled her shirt over her head and held the blanket over her waist. Harley opened the door.

"Do you have any coffee?" Hanna poked her head in the room.

"Yeah, I was just about to come out and make it" Harley said smiling

"Good." Hanna said smiling "Em your shirt is on inside out by the way" she chuckled

Emily looked down at her shirt. It was on the right way. She looked back up at the blonde and gave a puzzled look.

"Got you." Hanna said smirking smugly at her friend. "You going to get out of bed?" she grinned

"When you leave the room" Emily raised an eyebrow

Harley blushed slightly when she saw Emily's pyjama pants peeking out from under the bedspread at the end of the bed.

Hanna looked at Harley and laughed.

"So…umm coffee" Harley said moving past the blonde and down the hallway.

Emily moved her foot slightly and felt Harley's shorts in the bed, she pulled them up her legs for herself to wear.

"I take it you had a good night last night?" Hanna winked and moved into the room.

"Yeah" Emily grinned "She told me she loves me" she said dreamily

Hanna sat down on the end of the bed and paused a moment.

"That's big" Hanna finally said looking at Emily

"I know" Emily smiled

"Did you say it back?" Hanna asked

"Yeah I did." Emily nodded "She told me I didn't have to say it, if I wasn't ready" she said meeting Hanna's gaze

"Okay" Hanna said nodding. "So when are you two going to move in together?"

"I don't know we haven't talked about it" Emily said honestly

"Well that's probably the next step" Hanna said

"I guess" Emily slightly nodded "So you umm…didn't hear anything did you?" She asked slightly nervously

"When?" Hanna smirked

Emily blushed and looked down then back up at Hanna.

"Last night?" Hanna asked knowing full well that was what Emily was asking.

Emily nodded slightly embarrassed.

"No, I didn't hear anything" Hanna laughed "But you have sex-hair" she winked

Emily blushed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Coffee is ready ladies" Harley poked her head into the room

Emily pulled back the blanket and stood up revealing she was now wearing Harley's shorts. Harley smiled and shook her head. She went back down the hall to the lounge room.

"Trust me, I'm a Pathologist" Hanna smirked at Emily when she read out what was written on the boxer shorts.

"Yep" Emily winked as she smirked back and they both went down the hall.

* * *

Spencer and Aria were already sitting down in the lounge room with Harley when Emily and Hanna entered the room.

Hanna came up behind Harley and grabbed her on the shoulders playfully then lent down to talk in her ear "Thanks for the coffee" she said cheerfully

Harley tried not to but winced slightly at Hanna's touch "No problem." Emily sat next to her and put a hand on Harley's thigh and smirked knowingly at her girlfriend.

Harley blushed and had a sip of her drink trying to cover it. Spencer looked at her cousin then looked away shaking her head.

"So when are you two going to move in together? Shouldn't you have u-hauled by now?" Hanna asked slightly jokingly, looking between Harley and Emily over her coffee mug.

Harley froze in shock, she looked slightly panicked. Emily saw the emotion wash across Harley's face. She squeezed the taller woman's leg. Harley snapped out of her daze and looked at Emily, her eyes still wide.

"I think that is something that we need to discuss without an audience" Emily smiled at Harley then turned to Hanna.

Harley let out the breath she had been holding. She gave a small smile to Emily. Emily, Hanna and Aria started a conversation.

Spencer looked at her cousin puzzled at her strange reaction. She locked eyes with her cousin and raised an eyebrow in silent question. She knew Harley had been hurt in the past but she also knew Emily wouldn't do anything like what Stephanie had done to her. Harley gave her an expression Spencer couldn't figure out, but she knew she was definitely hiding something. Harley averted Spencer's gaze and nodded along with the conversation. Spencer kept observing her cousin's body language, trying to figure out what the look Harley had given her was.

Harley stood up "Does anyone want breakfast, I can make bacon and eggs on toast, or pancakes? Or both?" she looked around the four younger women.

"Do you want some help babe?" Emily asked looking up

"No you stay there, I can manage thanks gorgeous" Harley smiled

"Can I have pancakes?" Hanna asked

"Sure" Harley smiled

"I will have pancakes too thanks" Aria smiled

"Okay" Harley nodded and smiled.

Emily ran her hand up Harley's leg gently, following the stem on her flower tattoo.

"Do you want both?" Harley looked down and grinned. Emily smiled up at her and battered her eyelashes. "I take that as a yes" she chuckled and smiled

"You have her well trained" Hanna smirked and raised an eyebrow at the couple

"She came pre-trained" Emily chuckled

"I am still in the room you do realise" Harley looked down again

"I know, but you will still make me whatever I want" Emily said light-heartedly and battered her eyelashes again up at Harley

Harley leant down grinning "It's because I love you" she said and kissed her chaste on the lips.

"Love you too" Emily grinned smugly

"What would you like Spence?" Harley asked looking over at her cousin

"I will have both as well please" Spencer smirked

"Lucky I love you too cuz" Harley laughed and walked in to the kitchen.

"So who dropped the 'L' word first?" Aria asked raising an eyebrow at Emily

"Harley did last night, after we all went to bed" Emily smiled warmly at the petite brunette

"Must have been because of the good s…" Hanna started talking with a mischievous grin across her face

Emily threw a scatter cushion at her to cut her off.

"Hey!" Hanna said mock offended "Don't throw things at me"

Harley stuck her head out the kitchen door "Do I need to send you children to your rooms?" She said in a very mum sounding voice but she had a huge smile on her face.

"She started it" Emily said childishly and pointed at Hanna

"I did not" Hanna defended then pointed at Emily "She threw a cushion at me when I was just saying it must have been because of the good s…" she started again

Spencer threw a cushion at Hanna cutting her off.

"GOOD SEX LAST NIGHT!" Hanna yelled quickly. Then had three cushions thrown at her from Emily, Spencer and Aria. She held her hands up trying to block them from hitting her laughing.

Harley looked at the group and shook her head and laughed then turned back to look in the kitchen "Shit!" She ran over to the stove to stop the pan from burning. "Just don't break anything please" She yelled good-naturedly over her shoulder.

"I am going to get another coffee anyone else want one?" Spencer asked after they stopped laughing

"Sure" Hanna held her mug up "That was a really nice coffee"

Emily battered her eyelashes at Spencer and held her mug up.

"Wrong cousin" Spencer said rolling her eyes "That doesn't work on me." She cocked an eyebrow "It works on her because you have her whipped" she said smirking, loud enough she knew Harley would be able to hear everything she was saying from the kitchen.

Harley poked her head out the door and looked at Spencer. She grinned smugly as she walked over and took Emily's mug and went back into the kitchen.

"Where can I find one of those?" Hanna laughed

"I don't know." Emily replied "Ask Spence if she has anymore single relations" she said glancing at the taller brunette then at Aria and winked "But remember she is _all_ mine" she said smugly, grinning proudly and she pointed in Harley's direction.

Hanna laughed and looked at Spencer.

Spencer rolled her eyes again shaking her head and chuckling.

"I will have another cup too please Spence" Aria said giggling

Spencer took Aria's mug and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"That smells good" Spencer said to Harley after she gently closed the kitchen door.

"Thanks" Harley said as she was flipping a pancake "Does everyone want another cuppa?" she turned and looked at Spencer

"Yeah that is really nice coffee" Spencer said "Where did you get it from?"

"Tiffany sent me a care package. She found a little coffee shop near her university." Harley smiled "I will ask her to send some more over" she turned back to the stove.

"That would be good" Spencer said "So… you dropped the 'L' word last night?"

"Yep" Harley said and poured another pancake into the pan.

"So why the strange reaction with the moving in together question?" Spencer asked slightly puzzled

Harley turned around to look at her cousin "I don't want to… complicate things just yet" she said vaguely

"Complicate how? She practically lives here anyway…" Spencer said confused

Harley gave her a bewildered look.

Spencer held up a hand and started counting things on her fingers "There are 2 toothbrushes on the countertop in the bathroom, Emily's brand of shampoo in the shower, her clothes are hanging on the clothes rack, she wears your clothes, her favourite breakfast cereal is on the bench right there" she pointed at it, then went and opened the fridge "that's her favourite yogurt and there are 2 different types of milk in here that are both open" she shut the fridge "And how many nights a week does she stay here? I know it is more than half" she gave her a come-on-you-can't-be-that-oblivious look and raised an eyebrow at her cousin

Harley thought about it for a moment. Her eyes widened as the realisation hit her. She stared blinking dumbfounded at Spencer.

Spencer crossed her arms and stared blankly at Harley waiting for her to say something.

"I can't explain it…" Harley said slightly frustrated, turning back to the stove.

"You know she isn't like Stephanie…" Spencer said thinking that might be the problem

Harley turned back around "I know that" she exhaled loudly

"Then what is it?" Spencer asked gently

"Why are you so interested?" Harley asked puzzled

Spencer quirked an eyebrow "Because I am your cousin, and I thought if you talked to me about whatever has you perturbed it would make you feel better. Before you have to talk to Emily." She said bluntly

Harley nodded relieved and gave a small smile "Thanks Spence…" then turned to the stove before making the coffee.

Spencer leaned on the kitchen bench waiting for Harley to say something.

"When you bring money into a relationship, it… complicates things…" Harley finally said as she was finishing making the coffee

"I know" Spencer agreed

"Not that I think that about Emily. She is not like that at all." Harley added quickly, turning around to look her cousin in the eye

"I know" Spencer agreed again

Harley let out another breath "Let's take this coffee out… then I will tell you"

"Okay" Spencer said

They took the coffee out. "It's almost ready" Harley smiled at the 3 women in the lounge room

Spencer and Harley went back into the kitchen.

"Can you keep a secret?" Harley asked biting her lip

Spencer raised an eyebrow "What kind of secret?"

"One that I don't want Emily to know about… just yet… Promise me" Harley said seriously

"Okay" Spencer nodded. 'What is she hiding?' she thought to herself

Harley opened a cupboard above her and pulled out an envelope from the back. She handed it to Spencer. "Here. Read this. It will explain it." she went back to making breakfast.

Spencer looked puzzled but pulled out the letter. She read down the letter, her eyes went wide.

"A new job. With a large salary, and wow good benefits" Spencer said surprised

"Shh…" Harley shushed turning around "The head of department where I used to work, sent some recommendation letters out to different places, a big company is interested" she said quietly "but look where it is based…" she added

"Seattle" Spencer read

"Yeah, the other side of the country, am I right?" Harley slumped her shoulders

"Yeah it is" Spencer said "So what are you going to do?" she handed the envelope back

"Turn it down…" Harley said shrugging. She put the envelope back in the cupboard.

"Why would you do that?" Spencer said surprised

"Because I moved over here to be closer to family and you guys all live over this side of the country and I love Emily and I can't ask her to move away from her mum and her job, just for me." Harley said honestly "I don't want to tell Emily just yet because I don't want her to blame herself for my decision" she explained

Spencer shook her head in disbelief "I can't believe you would turn down an opportunity like that. Are you 100 percent sure? You are going to end up resenting Emily if you're not." She said quietly but seriously "How much more is that income than what you are on now?" she asked concerned

Harley let out a breath 'it's time to be truthful' she thought as she looked up at the ceiling "It's not the first job opportunity I have turned down…" she said softly looking at her cousin

Spencer's eyes went wide "How many have you turned down?" she asked clipped

"Four. Two were back in Australia, another was in San Francisco I can't remember where the other one was. Apparently there is a shortage of doctors that have my qualifications" Harley shrugged "Just please don't say anything to Emily. I will tell her when I am ready to" she had a pleading look on her face

Spencer shook her head "I won't say anything but you need to tell her. You can't keep turning down job opportunities over her." she said firmly "She will feel guilty that you are self-sabotaging your career"

"It's not just Emily, it's you, Aunt Veronica, and Melissa too. I like being able to talk to you in person. I only have you guys for family. I don't resent you guys for staying here." Harley said as she plated up the breakfast.

Spencer thought about what Harley had just said "Why don't you want her to move in officially then?" she asked confused

"Because she will see the mail. And…I" Harley paused and blinked "I haven't lived with anyone… for a few years…" she said deflated

Spencer put a hand on Harley's shoulder "It's okay to say you are scared Harley. You don't have to be strong all the time" she said gently

"Thanks Spencer" Harley smiled "I guess I am so used to being on my own, the thought is kind of scary" she nodded

"Just tell Emily the truth" Spencer said "She will understand, she is probably scared too."

Harley smiled "Thank you, I do feel better now"

Spencer smiled "Good"

* * *

After Spencer had left the lounge room with the coffee mugs.

Hanna waited until the door to the kitchen shut then turned to Emily "Harley had a strange reaction to what I said about you two moving in together"

Emily nodded and chewed her lip.

"It is a big step" Aria said "I mean you only just have admitted you love each other" she smiled warmly at Emily

"Yeah… I guess so…" Emily looked down

Hanna and Aria looked at each other concerned.

"Do you want to move in together Em?" Aria asked gently

Emily looked up at the short brunette and thought about it "I don't want to push Harley into doing something she doesn't want to do" she looked back down

Aria and Hanna exchanged glances again.

Hanna took a breath "What do _you_ want Emily?" she asked bluntly

Emily looked up at the blonde after she had thought about it "I want…"

The kitchen door opened, cutting Emily off, Harley and Spencer brought out the coffee.

"It's almost ready" Harley smiled

Spencer gave Aria an I-am-working-on-it look.

Aria nodded in understanding and gave Spencer a so-are-we look back.

Spencer gave a small good-luck smile before closing the kitchen door.

"Well?" Hanna said when the door closed

Emily had a sip of her coffee "Of course I want to move in together but I don't know…" she had another sip she looked between her friends "Harley hasn't lived with anyone since she broke up with Tiffany's mother…"

"So?" Hanna said

Emily looked away again "I haven't lived with a partner since…" she trailed off

Hanna and Aria glanced at each other.

"Plus how much do you think Harley earns?" Emily said quietly "She is a specialist doctor, I am only a swim instructor and bartender… How am I supposed to help contribute to…anything…" she said trailing off

"Em, Harley doesn't care about that, she loves you" Aria said truthfully

"Yeah, you didn't even know what she did when we first met her" Hanna said "And she didn't know what you did either. You guys were both just being all googly eyed at each other" she said waving her hands at the end of her sentence.

Emily gave a small smile.

"You don't have to move in together tomorrow" Hanna said bluntly

"Yeah" Aria added "Just think about it then talk to Harley" she gave a small smile

"Thanks guys" Emily said smiling between the two, she got up and went to the bathroom.

Hanna turned to Aria when Emily had left the room "Alison is still making her doubt herself"

"Yeah" Aria nodded "She confronted Emily about her intentions with Harley. Accusing her of only going after Harley's money because she is a Hastings"

"But Harley isn't a Hastings. And Emily is not like that at all" Hanna shook her head "Alison is such a bitch" she said frustrated

Aria nodded "I know, but she is also my sister-in-law" she said deflated

"Sorry" Hanna said sheepishly

"It's okay" Aria gave a small smile

Hanna paused a moment "If Emily and Harley get married, Em will be Spencer's cousin-in-law" she said thoughtfully

Aria smiled "Yeah, we will both be related to Spencer through marriage"

Hanna laughed "I will get to be Em's maid of honour"

"Well Em will be yours" Aria said giggling

"Of course" Hanna said "Whose side do you think Spence will stand on? Em's or Harley's" she pondered

Aria paused to think "I don't know"

"What don't you know?" Spencer said coming out of the kitchen with two plates of breakfast

Aria bit her lip "Umm…" she blushed

Hanna laughed "Whose side you would stand on when Harley and Em get married" she said bluntly

Spencer turned to make sure Harley was still in the kitchen "They don't even live together. Why are you talking about their marriage?" she asked quietly

"Who's marriage?" Emily asked coming down the hall

Hanna went to say something, Aria and Spencer shook their heads at the blonde "Umm…?"

Emily cocked an eyebrow at the trio.

Harley walked out of the kitchen with three plates and almost into the back of Spencer "What are you doing cuz?" she said stepping around her "Put them on the table. Let's eat"

Spencer walked over to the table behind Harley and put the plates down.

* * *

"Em was right" Aria said after swallowing a mouthful of her breakfast "You do make the best pancakes" she smiled at the Australian

Harley blushed "Thank you Aria" she gave a small smile back

"Your secret is out now babe" Emily smirked and rubbed her on the thigh

"I might start coming here instead of The Brew for breakfast" Hanna winked as she pulled her fork out of her mouth

Harley laughed "Thanks Han"

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully then tried some of her own pancakes, she chewed it thoughtfully, and she gave her cousin a look after she swallowed it.

"You're welcome" Harley said looking at Spencer "I did put that in yours just for you" she nodded

Spencer smiled, nodded and ate some more.

Hanna looked between the pair "How did you know what she was thinking?" she asked the pathologist inquisitively

Harley tapped her nose twice with her index finger "It's a family secret" she smirked and winked at the blonde.

"Yep" Spencer nodded and smirked, tapping her own nose twice, winking at the blonde when Hanna looked at her.

Hanna looked at Aria and cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't ask me, I only married into the family" Aria said shrugging before having some more of her pancakes

Emily laughed and shook her head at the blonde when Hanna looked at her.

Hanna looked between the cousins "Are you telepathic or something?" she narrowed her eyes

"Or something" the cousins said in unison nodding at the blonde, then glancing at each other and giving a nod and winking.

Hanna shook her head and went back to eating her breakfast glancing between the two, trying to figure it out. 'How did they do it?' she thought to herself as she studied them closely.

"You should try punching one and see if the other one can feel it" Emily suggested to Hanna smirking at the cousins "Maybe they are secret identical twins" she raised an eyebrow at the blonde

Hanna smirked and playfully punched Harley in the shoulder.

"Ow" Spencer said convincingly and started rubbing her arm, reacting synchronised with Harley's reaction to the punch.

Hanna's eyes widened in surprise.

Spencer started laughing at Hanna's reaction.

Harley started laughing at the same time "We are just pulling your leg Han." She said still laughing "We aren't secret identical twins" she said shaking her head

"Yeah she is older than me. I am still not 30 yet" Spencer shook her head and smirked at Harley

Harley rolled her eyes and shook her head at Spencer.

"That was funny" Aria laughed, Emily joining in.

"We should do that as a party trick" Spencer said to Harley

"It's alright for you. I would be the one getting punched in the arm" Harley said after she swallowed some food

Spencer shrugged "I think it would fool a few people"

"Well David couldn't tell you apart…" Aria smirked looking between the pair

"Yeah, what did happen there?" Hanna asked "Did he really kiss you?" she looked at the doctor

Aria started laughing "Yes" she nodded as she laughed

"Yeah he did" Harley nodded at Hanna "It was too much testosterone and tongue for my liking" she shook her head and smirked at Spencer

Spencer raised an eyebrow at Harley "So, he did use his tongue…"

Emily raised an eyebrow at Harley too "You didn't tell me that…"

Harley looked between them "Umm…?" she blushed

Aria started laughing harder "I thought he did"

Hanna joined in laughing at Harley.

Harley shrugged and put a large fork full of food in her mouth to stop herself from saying anything else self-incriminating.

Emily and Spencer looked at each other then started laughing too.

* * *

They continued eating their breakfast. Once they were finished they sat back down for a little while in the lounge room.

"So Jason and I were thinking, that before the weather turns too cold, would everyone be interested in coming out to the DiLaurentis's lake house for the weekend? And have a barbeque, swim and sit around the fire-pit when it gets dark?" Aria said looking around the group "You can bring Travis" she smiled at Hanna "It has 4 bedrooms, so every couple will have their own room" she added

Harley looked at Emily "Do you want to go?" she smiled "We have a weekend off" she glanced at Spencer and smirked

"Yes okay, I told you the wrong date for the ball, it was six weeks not four" Spencer rolled her eyes at Harley "David and I will come" she smiled at Aria "He will be home for the next few weekends" she nodded

"Yeah" Emily said smiling at Harley "Count us in Aria" she said smiling at the short brunette and held Harley's hand

Everyone looked at Hanna who was chewing her lip "I will have to ask Travis if he will come"

Everyone exchanged glances smiling.

"Are there trails around the place?" Harley asked Aria

"Yeah, Jason goes trail bike riding around there" Aria nodded and smiled when she realised what Harley was hinting at.

"Tell Travis to bring the bikes out and we can go for a ride." Harley said smiling at the blonde "I am sure he will come if you tell him that" she nodded

Hanna smiled "Yeah okay" she nodded at Aria

"Okay I will let Jason know" Aria smiled "A fortnight's time"

* * *

"Thanks for having us over Harley" Aria said as they were leaving "It was fun" she smiled

"Yeah, who knew Spence would have such a naughty relative" Hanna teased them both playfully and smiled

Harley blushed slightly "You are welcome, I look forward to hanging-out with you guys again at the lake" she smiled warmly

"They will work out you are a nerd too" Spencer teased her cousin and glanced at Hanna

"Oh, I know she is a nerd" Emily laughed and wrapped her arms around Harley's waist

"Yeah…" Harley said smiling and wrapping an arm around Emily and kissing her on the head.


	23. Chapter 23

"So…" Emily said looking at her hands after the others had left as they sat on the lounge.

Harley turned and looked at Emily "Yeah…?"

"Hanna was joking about us living together…" Emily said quietly

"Sorry, I must have looked really shocked, when she did say it" Harley said honestly "I just don't want to rush anything. And ruin this" she gestured between them

"Me either" Emily smiled relieved

Harley nodded and smiled "I do want to one day, just not right now" she said honestly and lifted her arm

Emily smiled "Good, me too" she snuggled into Harley's side

Harley started playing with Emily's hair running her fingers through it.

Emily let out a contented sigh.

"Do you like having your hair played with?" Harley asked softly as she kept playing with it

"Only when you do it" Emily said honestly and smiled.

Harley smiled and kept playing with it.

* * *

Emily moved uncomfortably after a few moments of them sitting together on the lounge.

Harley looked closely at her "Do you need a hot water bottle baby?" she asked gently

Emily gave her a funny look "How did you know I am…?" she asked trailing off

"Because I am a woman, mother of teenaged daughter and Doctor" Harley answered "And I suffer from dysmenorrhea" she smiled sympathetically, she stood up "Do you need anything else?" she asked understandingly

Emily nodded "Do you have any..?" she trailed off a little embarrassed

"Feminine hygiene products?" Harley offered

"Yeah" Emily nodded

"Bottom draw in the bathroom vanity" Harley said "If I don't have what you use tell me, I will go get them for you" she said

Emily smiled "You are sweet" she stood up and kissed Harley's cheek

"Do you need anything else for the pain?" Harley asked sympathetically

"Yeah, that would be good" Emily said nodding

Harley thought a moment "They are in the kitchen, I will get them for you while I fill up the hot water bottle" she smiled "Are you on any medication, allergic to anything or is there a chance you could be pregnant?" she asked with a straight face, smirking slightly when she said the last part.

Emily smiled "No, no and definitely not" she chuckled and shook her head

"I am just checking" Harley said innocently

"Can I borrow some sweatpants too?" Emily asked before she went up the hall

"Sure, just help yourself" Harley smiled and nodded "You know where they are don't you?"

"Yeah" Emily nodded and smiled

* * *

"Thank you" Emily said after she sat back on the lounge "And you had what I needed" she said shyly as she tucked her legs under her.

"Good" Harley smiled "I think normally the doctor comes to you when they make a house call" she joked as handed Emily the hot water bottle "Not the patient coming to the doctor's residence" she gave her the painkillers and a glass of water.

Emily smiled when she thought about it "I have my own personal physician" she bounced her eyebrows

"Just wait till I send you my bill" Harley said and smiled when she sat down "I am a specialist and it is Sunday" she quipped smirking

Emily cocked an eyebrow "Really?" she said smirking

"Yep" Harley nodded "It is going to cost you" she said trying to be serious

"How much is the bill?" Emily asked playfully

"Hmm" Harley paused pretending to think seriously about it "You are going to have to pick what we watch while we snuggle on the lounge today, let me give you a soothing back massage, tell me what you are craving so I can go get it for you, and you will have to go out on another date with me when you are feeling better" She said with a poker face then grinned smugly

Emily laughed "You are the biggest teddy bear" she poked Harley in the stomach playfully

Harley glanced around as if they were surrounded by people "Shh" she held a finger up to her lips "You will ruin my bad-arse biker reputation" she stage whispered

"I don't know who thinks you are a badass" Emily shook her head chuckling "but it is definitely not me" she poked her in the abs "You are just my teddy bear" she smiled warmly

Harley smiled and fell more in love with Emily "I love you"

"I love you too" Emily smiled as they locked eyes, then she smirked after a moment "I believe you said you would get me some chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream, while we watch Grey's Anatomy all day, after you give me a back massage" she said playfully and raised an eyebrow.

"Your wish is my command" Harley grinned and kissed her lips, she stood up and grabbed her leather jacket of the hook "You can stay here and rest" she pulled it on "What brand is your favourite?" she asked as she picked up her wallet and keys.

"You are really going?" Emily said surprised

"Yeah, of course" Harley nodded as she tucked her wallet in her back pocket "What other goodies do you want?" she asked as she picked up her helmet

"Goodies?" Emily chuckled

"What do you call them?" Harley asked

"Treats I guess" Emily said shrugging

"Okay. What treats would you like?" Harley asked "Anything at all that your cravings desire" she smiled

"Babe you don't have to…" Emily said slightly embarrassed

"I know, I want to" Harley smiled and kissed her "I found if I eat sleeves of chocolate bikkies, bags of potato chips, mounds of cheeseburgers and blocks of plain chocolate it helps me" she said honestly

"Okay, I don't have a favourite brand of ice-cream" Emily smiled "And can you get some jelly doughnuts too please babe?" she asked a little sheepishly

"Certainly beautiful" Harley grinned and kissed her again "You can make us a nest out of blankets on the lounge" she smiled "But please don't start watching the show without me" she said seriously

Emily laughed "So much for you not liking or watching medical dramas" she teased playfully

Harley smiled and blushed slightly "I like the characters storylines" she said bashfully as she picked up her backpack

"Yeah okay" Emily teased and laughed

"Won't be long" Harley smiled, winked and blew her a kiss.

* * *

"Honey I'm home" Harley said cheerfully and smiled at Emily as she opened the door to her flat. She unzipped her backpack and pulled out a plastic shopping bag and then knelt in front of her bag as she pulled something else out and held it behind her back quickly as she turned back to Emily.

Emily raised an eyebrow "What is behind your back?" she asked curious

"Something for you" Harley smiled and pulled her hand from around her back "She is bear-y cute" she quipped and bounced her eyebrows as she handed Emily a teddy bear that was wearing black sunglasses, a purple bandana tied around its head, black leather jacket, with a white tee-shirt under it, blue jeans and a pair of black leather boots.

Emily laughed "Is this supposed to be you?" she asked as she looked at it more closely and held it up comparing it with what Harley was wearing "Thank you, she is cute" she looked up and smiled.

"You are bear-y welcome, I couldn't _bear_ to leave her in the shop" Harley smiled "I love you bear-y much" she grinned and started giggling

"You keep making terrible bear puns and you will be bear-y lonely tonight" Emily chuckled "Because I will go home and sleep next to your replacement instead of you" she sat the bear next to her on the lounge and raised an eyebrow at Harley.

"That would be un-bear-able" Harley said seriously "I will bear-ly sleep, _fur_ sure" she put the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically "I find it im-paw-sible to sleep without you since I lost my own teddy bear" she said dramatically then burst out laughing.

Emily burst out laughing at her "You are pushing your luck with the terrible puns" she said wiping her eyes after she had stopped laughing.

"Okay, bear with me" Harley said "I will bear-have" she then giggled as she handed Emily the doughnuts "I will go get you a spoon and then Panda to your every need" she giggled again "And then we can spend some Koala-ty time together" she said trying not to giggle

"Did you spend the whole ride home thinking up bear puns?" Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head trying not to laugh

Harley looked her in the eye "Maybe…" she said smirking before going into the kitchen to get a spoon.

"You are bear-y silly" Emily said when Harley came back with a spoon "But I love you" she smiled

Harley smiled and kissed her on the lips "I love you too"

* * *

"So do you feel any better gorgeous?" Harley asked as they were snuggled spooning on the lounge watching the TV, after she had given Emily a back massage and they had eaten most of the ice-cream and doughnuts.

"Yeah thanks" Emily said rubbing Harley's arm

"Good" Harley kissed the back of Emily's neck gently.

Emily sighed and snuggled further into Harley.

Harley smiled and kissed her again gently on the back of the neck and then again moving slowly up towards her ear.

"Babe you know I am…" Emily paused and sighed again as Harley kissed her.

Harley paused from kissing Emily's neck "You have never done anything while you are menstruating before?" she asked leaning over Emily slightly

"No" Emily said looking up at her over her shoulder

"Huh…" Harley said surprised

Emily pulled a face "Babe?" she said a little repulsed

"I am a doctor" Harley said as she was looking her in the eye "Nothing about the human body scares me." she said honestly "Okay, except serial killers minds, nothing scares me" she added "And an orgasm is one way to help with the pain" she said shrugging nonchalantly

Emily gave her a funny look again "Are you serious?" she asked sceptically

"Yeah" Harley reached over and picked up her phone and held it where Emily could see it then looked up 'period pain treatment at home' when the list came up she said "See it is a suggestion"

Emily read the list "Okay, I didn't know that" she said surprised

"I am not saying you have to do anything." Harley said gently "If you are not comfortable with it then that is okay" she said as she put her phone back on the table "It really doesn't bother me is all I am saying, it is a natural part of being an adult female with xx chromosomes" she wrapped her arm back around Emily and went back to watching the TV.

Emily thought about it for a little while "Is it…different?" she asked rubbing Harley's arm

Harley paused and thought "It can be more intense because your nerves down there are already sensitive" she explained

Emily nodded "But what about the…?" she trailed off

"You can do it in the shower" Harley shrugged "Or put something down, like a towel" she kissed the back of her neck again and went back to watching the show.

* * *

Emily thought about it some more and then rolled over to face Harley.

"Hello" Harley said raising an eyebrow and smiling, once Emily had stopped moving.

"Hi" Emily said shyly

Harley leant forwards the short distances and kissed Emily softly on the lips then moved back.

"Can we just…" Emily paused "make out?" she said softly

Harley smiled "Sure" she said and kissed her again gently

Emily wrapped her arms around Harley and deepened the kiss, it started getting steamy after a while.

Harley pulled back and panted "You are an amazing kisser" she said honestly looking Emily in the eye "But I am going to need a cold shower if we keep going…" she said blushing slightly

Emily smirked "Really?"

Harley nodded "Really"

"You're not…" Emily said as she kissed Harley's neck

"No, I am not but I do like to 'return the favour' so to speak" Harley said as Emily kissed down her neck.

Emily stopped and looked up "So you are happy for nothing to happen…?"

Harley nodded "I don't mind nothing happening" she said honestly as she brushed a strand of hair from Emily's face gently "I am happy just spending time with you" she smiled warmly.

"Okay" Emily smiled

Harley leant forwards and they started kissing again keeping it a lot tamer than before.

* * *

Harley's phone started ringing after a few minutes "So much for alone time" Harley said after she pulled back from the kiss, she leant over Emily giving her another kiss as she picked it up. She looked puzzled at the screen for a moment before answering "Hello Stephanie?" she answered confused

"Don't you Hello Stephanie me" Stephanie's irate voice came through the phone loud enough that Emily could hear everything she was saying "What is this rubbish of _you_ taking _MY_ daughter out of the country?" she said clipped

"I take it _our_ daughter has been in-contact with you" Harley responded calmly

"She is _MY Daughter_ " Stephanie said clipped

"I have a piece of paper that says different" Harley replied taking a breath and rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"I should have never agreed to that" Stephanie said frustrated

"Did you ring me at…?" Harley looked at the time and did a quick calculation in her head "four am your time, just to yell at me about something that happened over ten years ago Stephanie?" she asked trying to remain calm

"Do you want a coffee babe?" Emily asked softly as she sat up

Harley sat up too "That would be lovely" she said softly to Emily "Thanks" she gave a small smile

"Who is that?" Stephanie asked lowering her voice slightly

Harley raised an eyebrow at Emily in question. Emily shrugged as she stood up.

"My gorgeous girlfriend" Harley said smiling and winking at Emily

Emily blushed slightly and smiled back before going into the kitchen.

"Oh, I didn't know you were seeing anyone…" Stephanie said changing the tone of her voice

"Yeah I am" Harley replied nonchalantly as she stood up and started moving towards the kitchen "Like you seeing Jessica, it is a surprise" she said impassively

"Tiff told you then?" Stephanie asked slightly deflated

"Yes she did" Harley replied honestly as she stepped into the kitchen

"What is your girlfriend's name?" Stephanie asked with a little more bubbliness to her tone

Emily could no longer hear Stephanie's side of the conversation.

"Hold on a minute, I need to do something" Harley put the phone on mute "Are you okay if Stephanie knows your name?" she asked Emily

"Yeah" Emily smiled

"You can say no" Harley said honestly "It's okay"

"It's fine babe" Emily said nodding "I don't mind" she smiled again

"Okay" Harley smiled at Emily "You there?" she asked Stephanie after taking the phone off mute

"Yes" Stephanie replied

"Emily" Harley said "My girlfriend's name is Emily" she smiled warmly at her girlfriend

"Hmm…" Stephanie said as she thought about Harley's tone of voice "Is it serious?" she asked inquisitively

"Is your relationship serious?" Harley responded, leaning on the kitchen bench.

"I miss you… Lolly" Stephanie said softly after a short pause

"Lolly?" Harley said as she pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it puzzled for a moment before putting it back to her ear "Are you drunk?" she asked perplexed

"Maybe a little…" Stephanie admitted "I really do miss you…" she said softly

Harley scratched her head "Did you break up with Jessica?" she asked gently

Emily glanced over at Harley as she was making the coffee, listening closely to what Harley was saying.

"Yes" Stephanie said "She cheated on me…" she sobbed "And Jessica left me… for her…"

Harley pinched the bridge of her nose "So you rang me at four am drunk?" she asked calmly

"Yes" Stephanie sobbed "I shouldn't have ever let you go…We were so good together. Remember?...You are the most kind-hearted person I know…I am so sorry for breaking your heart Lolly…" she snivelled "I really do love you…" she said softly

Harley let out a breath and looked over at Emily "I have moved on Stephanie, you really should too" she said gently

Emily smiled to herself as she was making the coffee.

Stephanie went quiet.

"Are you still there Steph?" Harley asked concerned

"Yeah…" Stephanie replied deflated

"Look, I will ring you when it is a better time for you and we can discuss the details of Tiffany's visit to America, okay?" Harley said kindly

"Okay…" Stephanie agreed

"Go and get into bed Steph and get some sleep" Harley said soothingly "I will ring you sometime this week"

"Okay" Stephanie said "I love you Harley…" she said softly

"Goodnight Stephanie" Harley said and hung up the phone, she let out a long breath and ran a hand through her hair.

Emily handed her the coffee and smiled.

"Thanks beautiful" Harley said before she kissed Emily and had a sip

"So why did she ring you?" Emily asked slightly puzzled

Harley let out another breath and ran a hand through her hair again "Since we have been broken up anytime she breaks up with her partner she rings me and tries to pick a fight" she explained "Only this time because I actually have a partner she started crying and telling me she is still in love with me" she shook her head "I should have realised" she had another sip

Emily nodded.

"I will have to talk to her about Tiffany's visit but not while she is drunk" Harley said having another sip

Emily smiled "So did you adopt Tiffany?" she asked before sipping her own drink and then they started moving back to the lounge room.

"Yeah, legally she is my daughter as much as she is Stephanie's" Harley nodded as they sat down together "Just in case anything ever happened to Stephanie, I could still look after Tiffany with no questions asked" she explained

"That was a good idea" Emily said

"Yeah well it made sense at the time" Harley nodded.

Emily bit her lip "Did she call you lolly?" she asked curious

Harley nodded "Yeah a lolly is Australian for what you call a candy"

Emily smiled "Because you are sweet" she raised an eyebrow

"Yeah" Harley blushed and nodded

"Well I am not going to call you candy then" Emily said snuggling into Harley's side

"I would have asked you nicely not to call me that because of that reason" Harley said honestly as she wrapped her arm around Emily

"Do you mind I call you babe?" Emily asked after she thought about it and turned to look at Harley

"No I like it" Harley said truthfully and kissed Emily on the lips "No one has ever called me that before"

"Really?" Emily said surprised

"Yeah" Harley nodded "Do you care I call you gorgeous?" she asked

"I like it" Emily said "And you call me beautiful and baby I like them too." She said honestly "I wonder what name you are going to come out with" she smiled

Harley grinned "I love you Emily" she said warmly

"I love you Harley" Emily smiled and leant up for a kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

Harley pulled up out the front of the Fields house. She straightened her clothes out and made her way to the front door, knocking on it.

Mrs Fields opened the door and smiled "Hello Harley"

"Hello Mrs Fields" Harley said "These are for you" she smiled and pulled a hand from around her back and handed her a bouquet of multi-coloured flowers.

"Thank you Harley" Mrs Fields said sincerely as she took the flowers "You are very thoughtful" she genuinely smiled

"You are very welcome ma'am" Harley replied politely and smiling

"Come in, Emily is still up in her room" Mrs Fields said stepping aside

"Thank you" Harley said stepping into the house "How have you been Mrs Fields?" she asked genuinely interested

"I have been well, thank you" Mrs Fields said "And yourself?"

"Busy with work and practising for this dance competition with Emily" Harley said honestly

"Emily, Harley is here" Mrs Fields called out up the stairs "I am going to put these in some water" she said motioning the flowers

Harley nodded "I will wait here" she smiled as she held her other hand behind her back

"Okay" Mrs Fields smiled to herself when she saw what Harley was holding behind her back

Emily came to the top of the stairs. Harley's heart skipped a beat when she saw her and they locked eyes. The butterflies going crazy in both their stomachs.

"For you" Harley grinned when Emily got to the bottom of the stairs and pulled her hand from behind her back holding out a large bouquet of roses.

"Thank you" Emily smiled surprised "What does red mean?" she raised an eyebrow

"I love you" Harley said honestly, looking her in the eye.

Emily nodded and then counted them "And 24 of them?" she asked

"You are on my mind 24 hours a day and I'm yours" Harley explained smiling

Emily smiled lovingly.

Mrs Fields moved over to the couple and looked at the roses closely "And they are thornless, which means love at first sight" she smiled warmly at her daughter before turning and winking at Harley, who blushed.

Emily blinked surprised "Really?" she looked Harley in the eye

Harley nodded shyly "Yes" she said softly

Emily grinned and kissed Harley's cheek "I love you too" she beamed

Mrs Fields smiled "Would you like me to put them in a vase for you Emmy?" she asked cheerfully

"Please" Emily smelled them "They smell so good" she then handed them to her mother "Thanks Mom"

"You're welcome honey" Mrs Fields said taking the flowers

"Are you ready to go gorgeous?" Harley asked

"Yeah, I just need my car keys" Emily said checking in her handbag for them

"It's okay, you don't need them beautiful" Harley said smiling

Emily raised an eyebrow puzzled "Are we going on your bike?"

"No" Harley said smiling

Emily's brow furrowed.

Harley tucked a strand of stray raven hair behind her ear gently "I have it covered" she winked at her

Mrs Fields came back with the roses in a vase "I am putting these in the lounge room, they smell lovely"

"Okay" Emily nodded at her mother

"Shall we go?" Harley asked holding an elbow out

Emily smiled "Bye Mom" she said taking Harley's offered elbow

"Bye Emmy and Harley" Mrs Fields said "Have a nice time on your date"

"Thank you, goodbye Mrs Fields" Harley said politely and smiling at the older Fields woman, then started walking Emily outside

* * *

Emily smiled when she saw the familiar car "This looks familiar" she turned to Harley "Although last time you were underneath it" she smiled

Harley opened the passenger door on the convertible "I may have called in a favour" she said as she held the door open

Emily kissed her cheek "You're a sweetheart" she sat down in the car

Harley closed the door gently "Anything for you" she said honestly before she made her way around the car and she got in the driver's seat

Emily placed a hand on her thigh "So are you thinking of getting a flash car like this?" she asked playfully

"No, this has no back seat" Harley said honestly as she started driving

"Why do you need a back seat?" Emily smirked knowingly

Harley turned and bounced her eyebrows suggestively.

Emily squeezed her knee "We aren't teenagers" she said chuckling

"Why should they get all the fun?" Harley smirked

"It is not fun fumbling around in the back seat" Emily laughed

"I don't fumble" Harley smirked "I know what I am doing" she flirted confidently

Emily looked at her and smirked "Do you?" she flirted

Harley pulled up at a red traffic light and turned to Emily "Want me to prove it?" she said in a husky tone and raised an eyebrow in playful challenge.

Emily thought about it a moment "Not in this car" she flirted back

Harley smirked mischievously "They wouldn't know" she playfully flirted and bounced her eyebrows

Emily chuckled "No, we are not doing it in this car, there isn't enough room for one and two it's not either of our cars" she squeezed Harley's leg

"You have no sense of adventure" Harley said teasingly as she started moving again when the light turned green.

"Really?" Emily scoffed "Where is the most adventurous place you have done it?" she challenged playfully

Harley chuckled "On the headmaster's desk and chair, while at high school" she turned and smirked at her girlfriend

"Really?" Emily said surprised

"Yep with Nat" Harley said nodding

"Was she a boarding student too?" Emily asked intrigued

"Yeah, we umm managed to work it so we could be roommates, by getting our roommates we had to agree to the swap" Harley smiled slightly smugly and blushed at the memory

Emily quirked an eyebrow "You sneaky things"

"It helped that Natasha was the school captain and I was the boarding house captain. It made a good persuasive argument that because we both had prefect duties we stay in the same room" Harley smiled

"So you guys used your positions of power to your own advantage" Emily said slightly impressed

"Yeah, we had to use it to some advantage. Being a prefect made you get a lot of shitty jobs off the headmaster or from the boarding house mistress" Harley shrugged "It is how I swiped the key to the office" she smirked

Emily laughed "You not only did it on his desk but you both were captains and prefects"

"Yeah" Harley said while she nodded

"How long were you together?" Emily asked rubbing Harley's leg

"About 14 months" Harley said "It was awkward when we would have a fight about something because we still had to share a room. We couldn't say to our other friends exactly why we would be pissed at each other or we would let our secret out" she said honestly

"So you didn't come out at high school?" Emily asked

"We eventually came out quietly to some close friends after about 6 months. Natasha outed us at the end of one of her captain's speeches at a school assembly about anti-bullying towards the end of the school year.

She called all the prefects onto the stage during her speech, grabbed me by my tie and kissed me in front of the whole school. She pulled back after the kiss and said 'if anyone bullies anyone for being gay I will personally put them on detention. Anyone that is scared to come out of the closet do it because you should be able to express who you love.' Then kissed me again. The look on the headmaster's and the archbishop's, who had made a surprise appearance, faces was priceless." Harley chuckled "We ended up getting a standing ovation from the whole school." She smiled at the memory

"Did you know she was going to do that?" Emily asked surprised

"I knew she was really pissed off about the bullying problem at school. She asked the headmaster if she could make the speech about it. She kept getting really frustrated writing her speech, I jokingly said to her that we should just make out at the assembly, that would shut everyone up if they knew their school captain was gay, as I was doing my own homework." Harley said honestly as she pulled into a carpark.

"So you were surprised then?" Emily smiled as they faced each other siting in the car.

"I figured out what she was doing towards the end of the speech, she glanced at me smiling and winking before she said 'I am upset about the bullying because I am gay and I have a girlfriend' that is when she grabbed me by my tie" Harley chuckled

"We got special permission off the headmaster to take each other to our graduation ball. Thank God my mother couldn't make it, I told her we were going together because we were good friends. She thought we were being model students not wasting our time with boy's while in year 12." Harley scoffed and rolled her eyes "Dad worked it out pretty quickly that Nat and I were more than just good friends. He asked me how long we had been together while we were dancing. He was impressed that I had such a smart and lovely girlfriend. He also said he was proud of me for being true to myself." Harley's voice cracked at the end and she had tears start to form in her eyes

Emily gave a sympathetic smile, leant over and wrapped her in hug. Rubbing Harley's back gently.

"Thanks" Harley said softly returning the hug.

"How did you and Natasha work out that you were both gay?" Emily asked gently as the hug broke

Harley laughed "The school appointed prefects in fourth term of year 11. We had prefect meetings and we would sometimes butt heads over things. One day we were arguing about something stupid, all the other prefects got bored with us and left the room. She told me to shut up she is the school captain so what she said went. I said make me. She grabbed me by the tie and pulled me close, I grabbed her tie and pulled her closer, we kept our eyes locked. It was like we were playing a game of chicken, pulling each other closer by the tie, next thing we were kissing like crazy. When we stopped, she straightened herself out then left the room without saying anything. We avoided speaking to each other till the next meeting"

"So you were butting heads because it was unresolved sexual tension?" Emily laughed

"Pretty much" Harley chuckled "I goaded her into an argument at the next meeting to see if it would happen again"

"I can see you doing that" Emily smiled "I take it, it worked"

Harley smiled "Yeah, then she did it to me the meeting after, I snuck into her room after dinner when her roommate was away for the weekend and asked her what we were doing, when she got back into the room. We agreed to keep the relationship a secret. Both of us had a really conservative parent. I had the highest marks in the school and was dux and she had the second highest. We would compete against each other playfully. We broke up because we went to different universities after we graduated high school, even though we both became doctors. She is a paediatrician"

Emily nodded.

"So where is the most adventurous place you have done it?" Harley asked raising an eyebrow

Emily blushed "In the pool at school, then in the locker room, with Paige" she said smirking slightly at the memory

Harley nodded "Yeah, schools have all sorts of places to do things" she smirked then started chuckling "So do university campuses come to think of it…" she stopped chuckling and started blushing bright red to her ears

Emily raised an eyebrow "You have to tell me what is causing you to blush that much"

Harley swallowed "Remember I went to med school and doctors have a wrapped sense of humour" she explained slowly

Emily nodded "Go on" she said smirking

"So it is like a rite of passage…" Harley bit her lip "to do it in the anatomy lab, with some cadavers in the room…" she said sheepishly "We got caught coming out of the room by a professor" she said still blushing "Then he informed us that there was security cameras in the room because of students going into the room out of tutorial time" she added, she took a breath "One of the campus security guards used to high five me every time he saw me, calling me a Tassie devil" she said embarrassed "To put it in perspective, a 'Map Of Tassie' is an Australian colloquialism for a woman's pubic hair. The shape of the island of Tasmania looks a lot like it" she said as even her chest was staring to blush with embarrassment

Emily burst out laughing "Oh that is funny babe" she said as she wiped her eyes "And you jump in horror movies" she said after she had stopped laughing so much and shook her head

"I know" Harley agreed and nodded "Let me get your door beautiful" she smiled

"I hope you don't get scared in this movie" Emily teased as she got out of the car

"Why do you think I asked you to come with me?" Harley quipped back offering Emily her elbow

"So I have to keep you safe?" Emily asked as they started walking towards the cinema

"No just tell me when it is okay to open my eyes again." Harley joked "I will keep you safe if the characters jump off the screen and start attacking us" she said honestly

"My hero" Emily mock swooned playfully then started giggling.

Harley laughed "Now who is being silly" she kissed Emily's cheek "What do you want from the concession stand?" she asked

"Aren't we going out to dinner after?" Emily asked

"Yeah, you can have a snack too, if you want one" Harley shrugged

"No, we are trying that new Chinese restaurant" Emily said "We need to leave room for some fried ice-cream" she poked Harley in the abs playfully

"I haven't had Chinese for ages" Harley grinned then kissed Emily's cheek

* * *

"Good evening ladies, how may I help you?" A teenaged male cashier greeted them cheerfully

"Hi. Two tickets please" Harley said to the young cashier

"Would you like a drink or some popcorn?" the young cashier asked politely

"No thank you, we are saving room for dinner" Emily replied smiling at him

Harley smiled when the cashier looked at her "She is the boss" she said honestly and handed him some money

"Okay" The young cashier smiled back "Here are your tickets and change, I hope you enjoy the movie ladies" he said politely and genuinely cheerfully

"Keep the change mate" Harley winked when he went to give it to her "You are doing a good job" she smiled and just took the tickets

"Thank you very much, ma'am" he said cheerfully and grinning ear to ear

"You just made his day babe" Emily said as they were looking for seats

"He needs it more than I do" Harley shrugged "And he should be rewarded for being a polite young man" she said honestly

* * *

"I can't believe you jumped so high" Emily laughed after the movie had finished and Harley and Emily were making their way out of the movie theatre

"I can't believe you tricked me into opening my eyes…" Harley chuckled kissing Emily's cheek

"I am really sorry sir, but those are the rules" the young cahier said politely to a customer

"Fuck you, you snot nosed kid, I am the customer, you do what I fucking say" An irate middle aged man replied

"Wait here baby" Harley said softly to Emily, turning to look at the concession stand.

"Okay" Emily replied as she stood back from the scene but could hear and see everything.

"I am sorry sir" the young man replied trying to remain calm, his voice wavering slightly.

"Where the fuck do you get off…?" the man started ranting again, pointing angrily at the young man

"Hey mate!" Harley cut the older man off firmly "Leave him alone, he is just doing his job" she said standing taller

The man looked Harley up and down "Who are you? His mommy?" he said condescendingly

Harley raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the man then turned to the young man behind the counter "Go and get your manager mate, I will watch him for you" she said gently and smiled

The young man smiled relieved "Thank you, I won't be long" he said softly to Harley

The man stood taller over Harley and glared at her "Fuck you, bitch" he spat

Harley kept her face neutral and just blinked at him "Do you feel like a big man when you threaten adolescents that are doing their job?" she asked him bluntly

"Do you like getting in other people's business?" He sneered as he stepped closer to her

"No" Harley said "I don't like adults that should know better, threating and swearing at teenagers and I won't put up with it" she said frankly, crossing her arms and remaining firm.

"Sir, what seems to be the problem?" A man in his late 20's with a manager's badge appeared at the counter.

The manager gave Harley a small I-agree-with-you smile. Harley gave him a small good-luck nod.

The irate man started talking to the manager.

Harley noticed the younger man standing off to the side she walked over to him "Are you okay?" she asked him understandingly

"Yeah…" the young man said deflated, running a hand through his hair "Thank you for that…" he gave a weak small smile

Harley glanced around, making sure no small children were near them "Don't let one dickhead ruin your fantastic work ethic" she said softly and smiled, looking him in the eye "You are doing a good job and you are a lovely young man, remember that" she said firmly but kindly and nodded at him

"Thank you" the young man genuinely smiled "That means a lot" he said honestly

Harley held a hand out "You're welcome mate" she said. He smiled warmly and shook her hand.

Harley walked back over to Emily smiling. Emily noticed the young man looking at his hand. Harley held her elbow out for Emily when she got close. Emily held on to it and they walked out together.

"You just jumped in a movie" Emily said "And you didn't even bat an eye at that man, that could have done anything to you" she said part puzzled, part proud.

Harley smiled "I told you I would keep you safe if the characters jumped off the screen" she said honestly

"Well you are definitely that young man's hero" Emily smiled "And mine" she kissed Harley's cheek

Harley scratched the back of her neck "Thanks Em" she said sincerely as she opened the car door for Emily.

"So, how much did you tip him again?" Emily asked placing her hand on Harley's thigh, when Harley had started driving again.

Harley glanced at Emily out the corner of her eye and smiled "What is the one with Andrew Jackson on it worth?" she asked, knowing she had been caught.

"Twenty dollars" Emily said and smiled

"Then I gave him forty dollars" Harley said truthfully

Emily rubbed her leg "You are a real sweetheart" she said with fondness in her tone

"He earned it" Harley shrugged "I have been in his position, customers are not always right, especially when they are being rude and obnoxious like that" she said honestly

"Yeah you are right" Emily agreed and squeezed Harley's leg.

* * *

"So are you taking me back to your flat?" Emily asked after they had finished their dinner

"If you want to come over" Harley said smiling, opening the car door for Emily.

"Oh I want to" Emily flirted suggestively

"Okay" Harley leant down grinning and kissed her

* * *

"Do you want a tea babe?" Emily asked when they got to Harley's flat "I will make it" she smiled

"Sure, thanks beautiful" Harley smiled and kissed her quickly "I will be back in a minute" she winked and went down the hall

Emily kicked off her shoes near the front door then went into the kitchen, filled and put the electric kettle on. She was looking for the tea bags.

"Can you please help me with something beautiful?" Harley called out

"Sure babe" Emily called back and walked into the lounge room.

"Surprise…" Harley flirted and winked from the hallway

Emily's jaw dropped as her mouth started watering, she stood stunned as her mind went completely blank.

Harley raised an eyebrow "I believe you have an appointment with me…" she said in a husky voice, she was wearing her doctors coat unbuttoned, with only a black bra on underneath it, a pair of scrub pants, with her hair pulled back in a neat bun, a stethoscope draped around her neck and had her reading glasses on.

Emily just blinked surprised at the doctor, then a small smile started to form.

"Like what you see?" Harley flirted as she pulled her glasses off and put one arm of them in her mouth then winked seductively at her.

Emily nodded "Yeah…" she managed to get out 'Holy shit, that is so hot' she thought to herself

Harley strolled over, smirking smugly at the effect "So what seems to be the problem today Miss Fields?" she asked running a hand over Emily's shoulders gently as she walked around her

Emily swallowed hard "I…Umm…?" she spluttered out

"Hmm…?" Harley said putting her glasses back on "I think I am just going to have to examine you thoroughly…" she flirted giving a wink and smirking, she took Emily's hand gently and guided her over to the lounge chair

Emily sat down on the chair, looked up at Harley and grinned.

Harley grinned back "Can you take off your shirt for me please?" she asked "I need to listen your heart" she pulled the stethoscope from around her neck and knelt down in front of Emily

Emily pulled her shirt off quickly and threw it across the room.

"Someone is eager for their physical" Harley flirted as she put the earpieces in her ears before taking the end and placing it over Emily's heart.

Emily gasped when Harley placed the chest piece on her chest.

"Sorry it is cold…" Harley said sheepishly "I haven't used this for a few years" she said smiling as she listened "Your heart rate seems a little high Miss Fields" she said pulling out the earpieces "Do you know what might have caused that?" she flirted as she put the stethoscope down on the coffee table with her glasses.

Emily smirked "Yeah, a hot doctor caused it" she flirted back leaning closer to the doctor

Harley blushed slightly "And who is this doctor?" she flirted

Emily leaned closer and gently ran her hands up the edges of the doctor's coat, pulling Harley close to her "You" she said before she kissed Harley, still pulling her by the collar.

Harley straddled Emily's lap.

Emily looked up at her with hooded eyes and pushed the coat off her shoulders and undid her bra with a flick of her wrist.

"Who is giving whom the examination?" Harley asked as she was shirt less

Emily raised an eyebrow and took one of Harley's nipples between her lips and sucked hard as she locked eyes with the doctor and ran her hands up Harley's back.

Harley's back arched and a hand became tangled in soft raven locks "Oh…" she moaned "I love you Em" she said in a breathy voice

Emily let go of her nipple with a pop "I love you too…" she smiled "Doctor Harley…" she husked before moving to the other nipple, she still had her darkened brown eyes locked on Harley's.

Harley gave Emily a seductive smile and moved her other hand to her own hair and pulled her bun loose then shook her hair out, keeping eye contact with Emily.

Emily let go of her nipple and whimpered at the sight, as she felt more moisture pool between her legs.

Harley raised a pleased eyebrow and leant down and kissed Emily on the lips. Undoing Emily's bra with a flick of her wrist. They broke apart when they needed to breathe.

Harley gently removed Emily's bra "Have you had a breast exam recently Miss Fields?" she asked as she gently cupped Emily's breast.

Emily smiled up at Harley and shook her head.

Harley smiled and flatted her hand and started sort of doing an exam "Hmm…?" she said as she kept feeling Emily's breast then started rolling her nipple between her fingers

Emily arched into her gentle touch "Are you sure that is how you do a breast exam?" she asked in a breathy voice as they locked eyes again

Harley smirked "Are you doubting my technique Miss Fields?" she raised an eyebrow as she slowly moved off Emily's lap kneeling on the floor again and took a nipple between her lips

Emily let out a soft moan "I am pretty sure you are not supposed to use your mouth doctor" she said breathy as she put a hand into the doctor's hair as encouragement

Harley let go of her nipple "I am just being meticulous Miss Fields" she quipped as she moved to Emily's other breast, moving her hand to the one she had just moved her mouth off

"Is that what you are doing?" Emily chuckled then moaned again at the sensation

Harley let go of the nipple with a pop "They seem to be perfectly healthy, although I might need to check them again later just to be sure" she winked

Emily laughed

Harley smirked "I think I need to move you to my examination table for this next part of your physical Miss Fields" she said in a husky tone

Emily raised an eyebrow "Your examination table?" she said slightly puzzled

"Also known as, my bed" Harley winked and scooped Emily up easily with one hand under her knees the other around her back. Emily wrapped her arms around Harley's neck and let out a giggle. Harley carried her to the bedroom and gently placed her down on the bed.

"What are you going to examine now doctor?" Emily asked with hooded eyes

Harley smiled and ran her hands up Emily's legs "How long has it been since a doctor has given you a pelvic exam Miss Fields?" she flirted as she moved closer to Emily

Emily smirked "The last time was over a week ago" she flirted back, as the ache in her core increased the further Harley's hands moved up her legs.

Harley tapped a finger to her chin "Really, maybe you should get a second opinion" she winked and leant down to kiss her passionately before moving back after the kiss had broken.

Emily undid her pants, pulled them off and threw them at Harley playfully. Harley pulled them off her face and her jaw dropped.

"See anything you like doctor?" Emily raised an eyebrow suggestively as she sat with her legs spread wide completely naked.

"I do Miss Fields" Harley grinned from ear to ear as she nodded then kissed up the inside of a tanned leg and she took a long slow lick through moist folds.

"Okay, I know am not a doctor, but I am pretty sure you don't use your tongue, to do a pelvic exam…" Emily said breathy as she tangled both hands in Harley's hair and they locked eyes again.

Harley cocked an eyebrow, her blue eyes glinting with playful mischief, then she started using her fingers as well as her tongue.

Emily's head rolled back "Oh fuck…" she groaned "Don't stop babe…" she panted as she pulled Harley's hair, pulling the doctor closer to her centre.

Harley started pistoning her fingers hitting Emily's g-spot with each thrust, as she sucked and rolled her sensitive nub with her tongue and lips.

"Fuck…yes" Emily hissed in pleasure, as the coil at the base of her spine wound tighter and tighter. Her toes started curling and her hips started bucking into Harley. Harley brought her free arm up and held Emily's hips down, as she kept using her mouth and fingers on Emily.

"Harley…" Emily cried out as she fell over the edge, her back arced high off the bed and her fingers dug into Harley's scalp holding her in place. The pleasure pulsing through her whole body.

Harley kept going until Emily's back went limp. She crawled up over the top of Emily kissing up smooth tan skin as she went. "I love you Emily" she said just before she kissed her on the lips.

Emily kissed her passionately, then flipped their positions abruptly, pinning the doctor to the bed, her eyes darkened with desire.

Harley looked up surprised at her girlfriend's sudden display of dominance but also really aroused by it, her own eyes dilating.

"That was so fucking hot" Emily said as she kissed down Harley's neck sucking and biting as she went

Harley whimpered when Emily got to her collarbone. Emily sucked hard as her hand moved down and yanked Harley's scrub pants down, a loud tearing noise was heard.

"Fuck it" Harley said and lifted her hips, so Emily yanked them the rest of the way off another ripping sound coming from the fabric. Emily kissed down Harley's torso till she got to the doctor's slick centre, she licked and sucked roughly, like she had an unquenchable thirst.

"Oh fuck… Em…" Harley panted as a hand became tangled in raven locks the other gripping the bed sheet.

Harley's hips started bucking involuntarily. Emily grabbed both her hips and held her still as she kept swirling her wicked tongue expertly around Harley's sensitive area.

Harley held on tight to the bed sheet as the pressure deep within her increased rapidly, her heart was pounding against her ribs, and her back started slowly arching off the bed. "Emily…" she groaned out as she came undone around her tongue. The pleasure radiating though her whole body.

Emily didn't stop what she was doing, if anything listening to Harley come undone only invigorated her to make it happen again and again.

"Ple…ca…no…mo…Em?" Harley babbled as she panted, she was reduced to a quivering mess, she had lost count of the orgasms after the fifth one, her brain was just mush and she was pretty sure her body had become one with the bed.

Emily grinned smugly as she lifted her head up and wiped her chin then licked her fingers clean looking into Harley's glazed and unfocused eyes. Harley blinked at her and had a dopy smile form.

"I love you Harley" Emily said and leant down to kiss her. It was a sloppy kiss because Harley couldn't get her mouth to work properly.

Emily chuckled and wrapped Harley in a hug.

Harley rolled her head slightly to look at Emily "I…lo...u" she babbled again

Emily chuckled again and kissed Harley's cheek "What is wrong babe?" she asked innocently

Harley just gave her another dopy smile and blinked slowly at her.

Emily picked up Harley's arm and then let go of it, it just flopped back down onto the bed. She laughed.

Harley just let out a small weak laugh "No can mo…ve" she said slowly

"You no can talk either" Emily said and laughed

Harley shook her head slightly and smiled lazily.

"I think I really ripped your scrubs when I pulled them off" Emily said slightly sheepishly

Harley shrugged one shoulder slightly "I no care…" she said still with a blissed-out look on her face

Emily laughed again then moved to find the pants, she picked them up and bit her lip when she saw the long tear in the fabric, and she showed them to Harley. "Sorry…" she said meekly

Harley just laughed "Its okay Em…" she started to be able to move her arms again she held them up slightly "Hug?" she asked

Emily smiled and dropped the pants back on the floor and crawled up the bed to cuddled Harley.

They laid in the embrace for a few minutes before Harley finally could move properly, she rolled on top of Emily "You are amazing" she kissed Emily on the lips briefly "and I just remembered I need to do something" she said with a poker face  
Emily raised an eyebrow "What?" she asked puzzled

"This" Harley kissed her on the lips again passionately as she ran a hand down to Emily's core. It was dripping wet from listening to Harley come undone over and over again. Harley circled Emily's bundle of sensitive nerves.

Emily threw her head back on the pillow breaking the kiss "Holy shit" she hissed, she hadn't realised how worked up she was.

Harley swiftly moved her fingers inside of Emily and started to pump them as she kissed up Emily's neck "I love you" she said softly into her ear

Emily groaned in pleasure as the coil wound up tighter and tighter. Wrapping her arms around Harley.

"You are beautiful" Harley said softly in her ear, Emily's internal walls started to pulsate as Harley spoke, "I am all yours Em" she said softly, Emily's legs started to twitch as she got closer to the edge "Open your eyes" Harley said quietly as she moved to look at Emily's face.

Emily opened her eyes and looked up into Harley's eyes. She started panting hard as her head started getting that spinning feeling again, only this time she embraced it. She held onto Harley tight. The coil deep within her was wound right up, one more small turn and it would snap. She sucked in a sharp breath.

"I love you Emily" Harley said as they gazed in to each other's eyes and she pressed down with her thumb on Emily's sensitive bundle of nerves

Emily let out a loud guttural moan as the dam finally burst, her back arched off the bed, pushing her front into Harley and a hard gush was realised. Her body and mind separating. The only thing keeping her tethered to the earth was Harley's body on top of her own. They kept their eyes locked on each other. Harley stopping her hand once Emily's muscled relaxed.

"I got you, baby" Harley said softly as she held Emily and kissed along her jaw.

"I love you" Emily panted

"I love you" Harley smiled then pulled the blankets over them and wrapped Emily up in her arms

Emily rolled facing Harley "You did say that might happen again" she said with a lazy smile

"Yep, I did" Harley said smiling

"When you said as you wish?" Emily asked not quite down from her high yet

"Yes, I meant I love you" Harley nodded "As you wish, slipped out" she said truthfully

Emily kissed Harley.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want to scare you off" Harley said honestly "Thinking it was is too soon to say it and you might have thought I didn't really mean it"

Emily smiled "You wouldn't have scared me off" she rubbed Harley's abs "So do you really feel it was love at first sight?" she asked a little shyly

"Yes" Harley confessed "When we looked into each other's eyes that first time, I felt a strong connection to you" she said truthfully, moving a strand of hair off Emily's face gently "I was really glad when we met again and I found out that you were interested in me too" she smiled

Emily grinned "I feel the same way"

Harley grinned "You do?"

"Yeah" Emily nodded and leant up for a kiss "I think that is why we could both fully let go because we already were in love with each other" she said honestly once the kiss broke

Harley nodded "Yeah you are right" she smiled

Emily leant up and they started kissing again.

"Goodnight Harley, I love you" Emily said once the kiss broke and rested her head on the doctor's chest

"Goodnight Emily, I love you too" Harley said wrapping her arms around the shorter woman.

They both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey guys" Aria answered the door to the DiLaurentis's lake house smiling warmly.

"Hey Aria" Hanna replied smiling

"Hi" Travis said shyly

"I think Emily and Harley just arrived" Hanna said noticing a car pulling up

"Jason is out the back Travis" Aria said "He is starting up the barbeque for lunch" she smiled welcomingly at him

"Thanks" Travis said relaxing slightly "I am going to go help him" He kissed Hanna's cheek before he left. Following the path Aria had pointed out to him.

"Hi guys" Aria smiled, as her and Hanna were standing just inside the front door.

"Hi Aria and Hanna" Harley responded smiling at the pair

"Hey guys" Emily said cheerfully to her friends

"The boys are out the back" Aria said to Harley with a knowing smile and pointed in the direction to get out the back of the house.

Harley glanced at Emily and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Go on" Emily gave a small smile and nodded

"Thanks" Harley kissed her cheek "I love you beautiful" she said quietly in Emily's ear before heading out the back.

Emily had a warm smile spread across her face as she watched Harley go.

"I think you are just as smitten as Harley is Em" Hanna chuckled and elbowed Emily lightly

"Yeah…" Emily agreed slightly dreamily

"Hey guys" Spencer said poking her head in the open door

"Hey" the three women replied in unison smiling at their friend

"Hi. The guys are out the back" Aria said spotting David coming in behind the brunette

"Hey" David said "I am going out with them" he said to Spencer

"Okay" Spencer replied nonchalantly

He left to head out the back.

"Let's make the most of this beautiful sunshine" Aria said "Since the guys are taking care of the cooking" she smiled

* * *

The four women went out the back then down to the small wooden jetty and sat down together.

"So how are things going with Travis?" Emily asked the blonde

"Good" Hanna replied shrugging

The three other women all glanced at each other.

"Good?" Emily asked turning back to Hanna "Come on, we need more than that Han"

"Yeah" Aria nodded in agreement

Hanna smiled coyly "He wants to do things properly. So he has been taking me out on dates" she shrugged nonchalantly

"We need details?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow

"We have gone out to dinner, a movie" Hanna tapped her chin "He took me on a picnic and we went wine tasting" she smiled warmly

"Maybe he could give David some tips…" Spencer said deflated, looking over the water

"He still hasn't taken you out on a date?" Aria asked surprised

"Well we did go out to a restaurant but he spent the whole time on his phone, doing things for work" Spencer said flicking a leaf into the water and watching it float off

Aria nodded then glanced at Emily and Hanna.

"I think Jason and Harley are sorting him out" Emily smiled as she noticed them interacting near the back of the house. The other women turned to watch, unable to hear what was being said between the group barbequing.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't need to take her out on a date anymore?" Harley said in disbelief shaking her head and throwing her hands up in the air

"We are engaged now" David said shrugging at her

"That means you need to take her out more" Jason said waving the tongs he was holding at him "Not less" he pointed the tongs firmly at David.

"What? Why?" David asked puzzled looking between the pair.

"Because, for some reason she loves you and has agreed to marry your dumb-arse and you want her to go through with it" Harley rolled her eyes and lightly clipped him up the back of the head as she said it "Long-term relationships require more than a ring on her finger to make them work. You still need to show you love her by spending time with her" she explained

Travis nodded in agreement "Yeah man, you should take her out somewhere nice" he turned a sausage on the grill plate "So she knows you still care about her" he looked up at David

"Oh…" David ran a hand through his hair, rubbing the spot where Harley had hit him on the back of the head "Really?" he asked surprised "I suppose she could come on a business trip with me and stay in the hotel, that's nice" he said thoughtfully

Jason and Harley looked at each other and nodded before they looked at Travis who nodded too.

* * *

"I think we should move" Aria said getting up when she noticed the looks exchanged between the guys, Emily and Hanna stood up too.

"Why?" Spencer asked puzzled as they moved off the jetty

"You'll see in a minute" Aria said still watching the guys near the barbeque.

* * *

"Can you swim David?" Jason asked innocently moving to one side of David leaving the tongs next to the barbeque.

"Yeah. Why?" David asked confused

"That's good" Harley said smiling innocently from the other side of him

"Yep, real good" Travis said smiling when he had made his way around to the front of David

David looked around the trio confused. Jason, Harley and Travis all nodded then grabbed David, picking him up easily then started running with him towards the water.

"What are you doing?!" David cried out when they moved to grabbed him "No! Wait! My phone is in my pocket!" he said when he realised where they were headed with him.

Harley slipped her hand into his pocket on his board-shorts and grabbed his phone out. As they went past Spencer, she handed it safely to her cousin smiling mischievously.

The three of them swung David back before they threw him off the end of the jetty, dumping him on his back into the water before turning and heading back up to the barbeque.

"Very funny guys" David called out after he had resurfaced and finished spitting out water.

The four women all walked back onto the jetty and looked down at a now drenched David.

"Why did they do that?" Spencer asked crossing her arms and cocking an eyebrow at him as he swam back to the jetty

"I don't know why but they all called me a dumb-ass" David said pulling himself out of the water

The three other women all giggled to themselves.

"Where did Harley put my phone?" David asked wringing his tee-shirt out over the edge of the jetty

"She gave it to me" Spencer held it up "So it didn't get wet"

"Maybe you should hold on to it…" David said sheepishly as he looked up to where Jason, Harley and Travis were watching him closely as they barbequed "So it is safe…" he added as he was putting his thong sandals back on, that the guys had pulled off his feet and dropped on the jetty.

"Really?" Spencer said before she strode purposefully up to the guys at the barbeque.

"They are all in trouble now" Hanna whispered to Aria and Emily

"I don't know… let's just watch" Aria whispered back

* * *

"Why did you guys throw him in the water?" Spencer asked cocking and eyebrow as she looked between the trio, focusing her attention mainly on her brother and cousin and crossing her arms.

"So he will start looking after you properly" Jason said honestly and shrugging at his sister

Harley nodded "If he doesn't come up with a good date idea, he is going back in" she said truthfully and shrugged at her cousin

Travis nodded in agreement and shrugged at the brunette when she looked at him.

"Did you guys tell him that?" Spencer asked trying not to smile at the trio, uncrossing her arms.

"Maybe not exactly in those words…" Harley said looking down then bit her lip.

Jason looked away then back "It's more fun for us for him to figure it out for himself…" he gave a small shrug.

"Yeah…" Travis said nodding sheepishly as he fiddled with the tongs in his hand.

"I will keep hold of his phone then" Spencer smiled at them "We are going to sit at the end of the jetty. So throw him off the side next time" she said over her shoulder as she started walking back down to the jetty.

* * *

"Are they going to do it again?" David asked Spencer when she got close

"Maybe…" Spencer shrugged "That depends on you" she said flippantly

David walked back up to the guys.

"So…?" Aria asked Spencer when David was out of earshot

Spencer smiled "He needs to come up with a good date idea or he is going back in. I told them we are staying at the end of the jetty, so we don't have to move next time" she said sitting down

"Told you they were sorting him out" Emily chuckled as she sat down next to the brunette

"How many times do you think they will throw him in?" Hanna asked trying not to smile at the brunette

"Probably a few" Spencer said dangling her feet off the end of the jetty

"Is he that bad at coming up with date ideas?" Emily asked gently

They heard a loud splash and turned to see David's head bobbing back up out of the water.

"Yep" Spencer popped the p as she swung her legs

"Do you know why they keep throwing me in?" David asked Spencer "Are they hazing me?" he asked as he pulled himself out

Spencer shrugged "Why don't you ask them?" she smiled at him

David smiled and walked back up to the barbeque after he found his shoes.

"At least they are not throwing us in" Hanna said stretching out on the jetty

"I don't think any of them are game enough to" Aria chuckled as she stretched out

Emily looked thoughtfully up at Harley, Harley noticed and they locked eyes for a few moments smiling lovingly at each other.

* * *

"Should we push our partners in now?" David asked chuckling when he got back to the guys turning to look at the women on the jetty

"Do you want to be in the doghouse for the rest of the year?" Harley asked turning from looking at Emily and cocking an eyebrow at him

"Yeah man, there is no way am I throwing Hanna in." Travis said firmly "She spent ages before we came doing her hair" he shook his head

"I like sleeping next to my wife in our comfortable bed" Jason said frankly "Not on the couch by myself" he turned a vegetarian burger patty on the grill

"What if we threw each other's partners in?" David asked "Then we wouldn't be in the doghouse at home" he smiled at them

They all gave him an you-really-think-that-is-a-better-idea? expression.

"Okay, so that is a no…" David said "Well, why I am the only one getting wet?" he asked confused

"Think about it" Harley patted him on the shoulder and looked him in the eye

"Because we are buddies" David smiled "And you guys are hazing me into the family" he looked between Jason and Harley.

Jason and Harley looked at each other then back at David. Travis shook his head in disbelief.

"We aren't technically related" Jason said shaking his head and pointing between himself and Harley

"You aren't cousins too?" David asked puzzled "But you are Spencer's brother and you are Spencer's cousin" he said as he pointed at them

"Do you listen when Spencer talks to you?" Harley asked perplexed, scratching her head "I am her cousin on her mother's side of the family. Jason is her brother from her father's side." She explained slowly

"Tomato, tomahto" David shrugged smiling

* * *

The women turned from their conversation when they heard a loud splash near them again.

"Hey, watch it!" Hanna snapped at the guys "You got us all wet" she cocked an unimpressed eyebrow at them as she made a point of brushing a few droplets of water off her arm.

"Sorry…" Travis said sheepishly

"Sorry ladies…" Harley said bashfully

"Yeah, sorry, next time we will be more careful" Jason said sincerely "The food is almost ready if you ladies want to make your way up soon for lunch" he smiled and leant down to give Aria a kiss

"What did he do this time?" Spencer asked as she stood up watching David swim back to the shore instead of the jetty

"He called us tomatoes" Harley said pointing between herself and Jason

Jason and Travis nodded in agreement when Spencer glanced at them.

Spencer rolled her eyes at her cousin and shook her head.

Hanna and Aria stood up and made their way to their respective partners.

Emily stood up and wrapped her arms around Harley "How long are you going to keep throwing him in the water?" she asked quietly

Harley glanced over at Spencer who looked a little distant "Okay, maybe once more then we will stop" she replied quietly "For Spence" she added

"Do you have your phone on you babe?" Emily asked gazing into Harley's eyes and putting her hands on the taller woman's chest.

"No, I left it in the house, next to your handbag" Harley replied gazing back into Emily's eyes

"Good" Emily grinned mischievously and pushed Harley towards the water

Harley stumbled backwards, tripping out of her thong sandals, when she got to the edge of the jetty she twisted her body as she started to fall and ended up diving into the water. She bobbed back up smiling at Emily.

"Well I would say that dive was a 5.5" Emily said looking down at her "You lost points for your clumsy approach" she teased affectionately and laughed

The rest of the group laughed with Emily, including David that had made his way out of the water and back onto the jetty.

Harley raised an eyebrow as she was treading water "Come on then, _little miss swimming instructor_ , show all of us how it is done properly" she goaded playfully

"Who are you calling a _little miss_?" Emily cocked an eyebrow at Harley and crossed her arms, pretending to be offended by the comment.

"What are you going to do about it from up there?" Harley teased playfully

"Probably leave your annoying smart-ass here at the lake" Spencer teased and chuckled at her cousin

Harley stuck her tongue out childishly at her cousin. Spencer stuck the tip of her thumb on the end of her nose with her fingers spread out, then wiggled her fingers, while looking at Harley. Harley laughed at her cousin and stuck her tongue out at Spencer again.

"Hey, that's a great idea Spence" Emily said smiling at the brunette "You want to walk home babe?" she smirked at her girlfriend

"Not really, but it's not that far" Harley said swimming towards the jetty "Do you have your phone on you gorgeous?" she raised an eyebrow as she reached up to the jetty

Emily started walking backwards away from her "No" she said smiling

Harley pulled herself out of the water and made her way towards Emily smirking with a glint of playful mischief in her blue eyes.

"No, don't" Emily said still backing up and holding her hands up in front of her "Harley!" she tried to sound serious but failed by giggling.

"Yes, beautiful?" Harley smiled mischievously as she continued to move towards her girlfriend.

Emily turned to run away, she made it just off the jetty but Harley caught up to her easily, running past her girlfriend and blocking the escape path.

"Want a hug Emily?" Harley asked grinning, holding her arms out as water dripped off her.

"No" Emily giggled and shook her head

"Do you think Harley will throw Emily in?" David asked out loud

"No" Everyone else responded at the same time as they watched the couple interacting

"Harley is too whipped" Spencer said chuckling

"She will get Emily in the water, without throwing her in" Jason said turning to the younger man, he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist as he stood behind her.

"How?" David asked him

"Watch and learn" Jason said quietly. Aria nodded at David in agreement with her husband.

"Please?" Harley fake pouted at Emily as she held her arms out.

"Not going to work babe" Emily laughed shaking her head

"Okay." Harley smiled "Well you score this dive then" She peeled her wet tee-shirt off, dropping it to the ground, leaving her in her bikini top and board-shorts, she winked playfully at Emily before running along the jetty, past the other couples, doing a cartwheel just before she got to the end then jumping high off the end and diving gracefully into the water. When she bobbed back up everyone was staring surprised at her.

"Show-off" Spencer teased her affectionately

"Okay, so that was better, say an 8 maybe 8.5" Emily called out shrugging nonchalantly

"Well you show me a perfect ten" Harley called out as she was treading water

Emily smirked as she kicked her shoes off, then pulled her tank-top off, leaving her in a bikini top and board-shorts too, she ran along the jetty jumping high off the end, somersaulting in the air before stretching out and diving gracefully into the water next to Harley. She popped back up smiling at her girlfriend.

"Okay, that was a really impressive 11" Harley said genuinely astounded, then smiled warmly at her girlfriend before giving her a chaste kiss.

"See" Jason turned to David smiling "I am going back up to finish cooking lunch" he kissed Aria before he unwrapped his arms from around her

"Okay, I will come with you" Aria smiled at him and held his hand as they made their way back to the house

David turned to Spencer "Want to go for a swim?" he asked playfully

"No" Spencer said raising an unimpressed eyebrow at him

"You sure honey?" David smiled hopefully

"Yes" Spencer said curtly, she rolled her eyes at him then walked off towards the house.

Travis chuckled at David, patting him on the shoulder as he and Hanna walked past him arm in arm "You will get there man" he said understandingly

David started to walk up to the house by himself scratching his head.

Emily and Harley got out of the water and walked up to the barbeque hand in hand, grinning at each other and laughing.

* * *

David whispered to Harley when she got close "How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?" Harley whispered back

"Get Emily to get in the water with you?" David whispered

"Follow me" Harley whispered back and winked at him before she moved around the side of the house, away from the rest of the group.

"So how did you do it?" David asked Harley again when they were alone

"First, Emily wasn't pissed at me to start with" Harley said counting on her fingers "Second she pushed me in first, third we were laughing about it, fourth I gave her the choice to get in I didn't make her, fifth I complimented her after she did" she explained

David nodded slowly.

"This is why you need to come up with a good idea for a date with Spencer" Harley said placing a hand on his shoulder "That is one reason why she is so pissed at you at the moment" she said truthfully and squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Why is Emily never pissed at you?" David asked

"Because I try hard not to do anything to piss her off in the first place" Harley said honestly "So come up with a good date for Spence and ask her out." she said bluntly looking him in the eye before she went back around to the table out the back.

David paused and thought about what Harley had said to him for a moment before coming back around to join the group.

* * *

"I brought out my new and old bike on the back of my pick-up truck" Travis said, when they were all sitting around the table eating lunch "And a spare helmet it should fit you David" he looked over at him

"Cool" Jason smiled "My dirt bike is here too" he nodded

"Harley you can ride my old one" Travis offered "I made sure I serviced it" he smiled at her

"Thanks, I brought out my dirt-bike helmet and gear and a jerry-can of petrol" Harley smiled at Travis

"I brought my jerry-can out too" David added as he smiled and nodded

"We will go out after lunch" Jason said looking around at the other three smiling.

"Look at you guys, sharing your toys with each other nicely" Hanna looked between them all and giggled when she finished talking.

Emily, Spencer and Aria giggled too.

Harley, Jason, Travis and David all smiled warmly at the blonde and shook their heads slightly.


	26. Chapter 26

"Have you ridden before?" Harley asked David as they were getting ready to start riding

"Not on a dirt bike" David said honestly "Only sports bikes"

"Want me to take him?" Harley asked the other two men.

"Yeah, well you have the most experience" Jason said nodding

"Yeah" Travis nodded in agreement

"Alright, let me get used to the bike for minute David" Harley said and pulled on her helmet. She swung a leg over the bike and kick started it, revving it a few times before she took off.

The four women watched her go around the yard a few times, then she went over a small log safely.

"If I hadn't ridden with her I would be worried" Emily said out loud

"She seems confident on it" Aria commented

"Well she should be, she has been riding since she was 4" Emily said turning slightly towards the petite brunette

"4?" Aria said surprised

"Yeah, her dad got her a little pink motorbike for her birthday. It even had training wheels" Emily said nodding

"That sounds cute" Hanna said smiling at the thought

"He was motorcycle enthusiast apparently" Spencer added thoughtfully "Hence her name"

Aria and Hanna looked surprised between the pair who both nodded.

Harley pulled up next to David and he got on the back. Harley went around the yard slowly a few times before pulling up next to Jason and Travis. They both started their bikes, Jason rode off first followed by Travis then Harley with David on the back.

"That should keep them occupied for a while" Aria said smiling thoughtfully once they all left

"So David asked me out on a date" Spencer smiled excitedly

"Where is he taking you?" Aria asked smiling

"We are going to a movie and dinner" Spencer said pleased "He apologised for being a dumb-ass too" she added

"Good" Emily said smiling

"Yeah" Aria agreed

"Where should I take Harley on another date?" Emily pondered looking around the group

"She doesn't take you?" Hanna asked surprised

"We take it in turns to choose and organise, it is my turn again" Emily responded

"Jason and I do that, sometimes I choose" Aria nodded in agreement

Spencer was deep in thought.

"Spence?" Emily waved a hand in front of her face

"I am thinking of a good idea for you" Spencer replied seriously

Hanna laughed "You are probably going to say take her to the museum" she said jokingly

Spencer turned to the blonde "Yeah. That is a great idea Han" she smiled wide and her eyes lit up

Emily chuckled "If this uptight-nerd likes the idea, my nerd will" she said with fondness in her tone

Aria smiled "Your nerd" she teased affectionately

Hanna laughed again.

"Hey" Spencer said "Why doesn't Harley have 'uptight' added too?" she said a little indignantly

"Because she rides a motorbike and has tattoos" Hanna answered "She has that whole, naughty librarian thing going on" she explained

Spencer pulled a face at the blonde and shook her head at the thought.

"You know… She looks innocent and is smart but once her glasses come off, she lets her hair down out of the bun and takes off her doctor's coat, she is really a smokin' hot bad girl underneath it all" Hanna added, winking and smirking at the brunette

Spencer groaned and put a hand over her face "I didn't need that mental image of my cousin Hanna…"

Emily and Aria burst out laughing.

"You're welcome Spence" Hanna grinned smugly at her "I bet that is what gets Em's motor running" she winked playfully at her tan friend.

Emily blushed and glanced away from the blonde.

Hanna raised an eyebrow in surprise "You are into it…" she said intrigued "Do you get Harley to wear her doctor's coat for you at home?" she asked curious

Emily blushed more and bit her lip coyly at the memory. Aria looked surprised at Emily then smirked knowingly. Hanna's jaw dropped before a huge grin spread across her face.

"Do you get Travis to wear his overalls?" Spencer shot back, trying to put the thought of her cousin in that context out of her mind.

"Yeah, but only if they are clean" Hanna said honestly "It's hot" she said nodding

"I thought you were taking things slow?" Emily said raising an eyebrow at the blonde

"Yeah and doing things properly…" Aria added

Hanna blushed "Umm…?" she looked between the three women

"He is who you slept with on a first date" Emily said realising the connection

Hanna blushed even redder.

Aria, Spencer and Emily chuckled.

* * *

"What do you think the girls are talking about?" David said when they had stopped for a short rest.

The men all turned to look at Harley.

Harley looked between them "I am out riding dirt bikes with you blokes" she said "Probably about shoes or makeup or something. I don't know" she shrugged

Jason chuckled "Probably about us"

"Probably" Travis nodded in agreement

"I asked Spencer to dinner and a movie" David said smiling

The three others looked at each other and smiled.

"Do you think she would want to see that new action movie that just came out?" David tapped his chin with a finger

They all gave him a look.

"I am joking guys" David held his hands up "She can choose the movie" he smiled

"You are learning" Harley chuckled as she elbowed him

"Maybe get her some flowers too" Travis suggested

"Yeah, if she isn't pissed at me, she might actually be more willing to _you know_ " David smiled and winked knowingly at the trio

"Dude!" Jason exclaimed "That is my _little_ sister you are talking about" he shook his head

"Ugh!" Harley grimaced at the same time, covering her face with a hand "And my _younger_ cousin" she added after Jason had spoken.

Travis shook his head chuckling to himself.

"Oh, yeah…" David said "Sorry…" he said sheepishly

"Come on, let's keep going" Harley said picking up her helmet and pulling it on

"Yeah" Jason pulled his own on

"Lucky they aren't leaving you here man" Travis said to David before he pulled his helmet on

David pulled his helmet on and jumped on the back of the bike Harley was riding 'My bad' he thought to himself as they set off.

* * *

"What do you think the guys are talking about?" Hanna pondered as they enjoyed the sun "Probably comparing sex stories" she chuckled

"I doubt it is about anything to do with sex" Spencer said turning to the blonde

"Why do you think that?" Hanna asked puzzled

"Well, one of them is my big brother, another is my older cousin, Travis is new to the group and he is shy, and fourth is my fiancé. I don't think the first two would want to know anything about mine and David's sex life" Spencer explained and shook her head

Hanna chuckled at the thought "Imagine if David did bring it up with them" she glanced around the group still chuckling

"He might have to walk back" Aria chuckled

Emily chuckled "That would be an awkward topic for that group" she agreed "It is probably the only thing they don't talk about" she added still chuckling

Spencer started laughing "It is like an unwritten rule in their 'bro-code'"

All four women burst out laughing.

* * *

"I bet you can't do it. You are probably just all talk and no game" David goaded after he pulled his helmet off when they had got back to the house.

Harley rolled her eyes "I said I haven't done it for a while and this isn't my bike" she said after she had pulled her own helmet off

"I don't mind" Travis said smiling "I can't do one with the clutch, show me how" he nodded

"Yeah me either" Jason nodded in agreement

Harley looked between them all "Are one of you going to give me a lift home if Emily gets the shits at me and leaves me here?" she raised an eyebrow

"Sure" Travis smiled and nodded at the Australian

"Alright" Harley pulled her helmet back on "I am holding you to that T-man" she said slightly muffled through the helmet to Travis

* * *

"The guys are back" Aria said to the other women as they were sitting around the table

The four women turned to watch them.

"Why is Harley putting her helmet back on?" Hanna asked puzzled

Harley rode over to them "Can you ladies please stay here?" she asked slightly muffled

"Sure. Why?" Emily asked

"So I know where you are" Harley replied "Remember I love you Em" she said looking into Emily's eyes before she rode off

"What is she doing?" Spencer asked as they turned to watch her

"I don't' know" Emily said confused

Harley rode to one side of the yard and stopped. She started going along standing up as she rode the bike before accelerating, then she pulled the clutch, pulling the bike up onto its rear tire, remaining standing.

"She is doing a clutch wheelie" Spencer said watching Harley going across the yard on one wheel before putting the front of the bike back down smoothly. Harley went back the other way on two wheels and then bunny hopped the bike after she pulled the front wheel up slightly.

The men clapped at her.

"Do it again" David called out

Harley nodded and did it again bunny hopping then coming back across the yard on one wheel. She pulled up near the guys "Can I do a stoppie?" she asked Travis

Travis nodded "Yeah man, go for it" he smiled

Harley rode slightly faster across the yard then lifted the back tire off the ground as she stopped hovering for minute before dropping the bike back down smoothly. She turned around and repeated the action when she got to the other end and riding the short distance to the guys then turning the bike off.

"That was so cool" David said impressed, after she had pulled her helmet off

"See she is a bad girl under her doctor's coat" Hanna said elbowing Spencer

"She is a show-off" Spencer rolled her eyes

"That is why she said she loves you before she did it Em" Aria chuckled

"That was pretty impressive" Emily said surprised

"Make her think she is in trouble Em" Spencer said smirking mischievously

"Yeah, teach her for showing-off" Hanna nodded grinning

Emily nodded at the pair and made an unimpressed expression before striding over to where the guys were.

* * *

"Heads-up H" Travis said discreetly, noticing Emily approaching quickly

Harley turned around "Hey Em" she smiled at her girlfriend

"What was that?" Emily said pointing across the yard

"2 wheelies, 2 bunny hops and 2 stoppies" Harley said innocently

"That was dangerous" Emily said crossing her arms

* * *

"Look at Harley's face" Hanna giggled

"Yeah" Spencer laughed

"You guys are mean" Aria said shaking her head

* * *

"That's why I asked you to stay where you were" Harley said truthfully "I am really sorry for worrying you Emily" she said sincerely

"It was also very impressive babe" Emily smirked, unable to keep up the facade any longer

Harley let out a breath and smiled relieved. The men smiled at Harley.

"What else can you do?" Emily asked wrapping her arms around Harley's waist

"Am I going to get into trouble if I show you?" Harley asked raising an eyebrow

"No" Emily smiled

Harley smiled at Emily and gave her a chaste kiss "Who wants to go first?" She looked between Jason and Travis

"You go first man" Travis patted Jason's shoulder

Jason pulled his helmet back on. Harley doing the same.

* * *

"Now what are they doing?" Spencer asked as Jason got on the back of the bike with Harley.

Harley and Jason went past them on the rear tire, then back. Then Jason and Travis swapped places.

Hanna crossed her arms "Emily is just encouraging it now" she said as she watched Harley and Travis go past on one wheel

"Yeah" Spencer agreed crossing her arms

Aria laughed at the pair "You were the ones that wanted Em to go over there"

* * *

Harley pulled up "Do you want a go David?" she asked when Travis got off the back

David looked over at Spencer "Sure" he said pulling his helmet on

* * *

"Is she really going to do that with…" Spencer said watching

Harley lifted the front tire up with David on the back.

"…Him?" Spencer said finishing the sentence

The bike started wobbling.

"Oh no" Spencer held her breath

Harley brought the wobble under control and lowered the front tire down safely.

"I hope Harley doesn't do that again" Spencer said relieved

* * *

David patted Harley's leg so she stopped the bike.

"I will walk back over, it's okay" David said a little shaken up, getting off the back

"Okay" Harley started going back across, standing up but then taking one foot off the foot peg, as she went back across on the back tire. She dropped the front down and then did a stoppie when she made it back to the guys.

"Okay now you are showing-off" Emily chuckled at her

Harley pulled her helmet off and grinned "Yeah okay that was showing-off" she nodded and got of the bike then wrapped an arm around Emily "What are you going to do with the bike?" she asked Travis

"I was thinking of selling it" Travis said honestly

Harley glanced at Emily, Emily gave her a small smile and nod. Harley then looked back to Travis "How much do you want for it?" she raised an eyebrow

Travis smiled and made his way closer "I was going to put 4 on it, but for you… 3 and a half"

Harley looked at the bike then back to Travis and she held a hand out "Deal" she smiled

Travis shook her hand "Pleasure doing business with you" he smiled

"Now what are you doing?" Hanna asked when she Spencer and Aria joined the group

"Selling the bike" Travis said smiling at the blonde

Hanna turned to Harley "Why do you need two bikes?" she said puzzled

"Same reason you probably have a hundred pairs of shoes, because I get enjoyment out of them and I can" Harley shrugged

Everyone laughed good-naturedly.

"Well when you put it like that" Hanna smiled "I fully understand" she winked playfully

"Any of you ladies like a ride on my new bike?" Harley quipped bouncing her eyebrows

"Does that pick-up line really work?" Spencer replied smirking and cocking an eyebrow at her cousin

"I plead the fifth" Harley responded, blushing slightly when all eyes turned to her.

Emily wrapped her arms around Harley's waist "I will go with you babe" she smiled

"Okay" Harley grinned and kissed her, she smugly smirked as she gave a does-that-answer-your-question? wink to Spencer, before giving her helmet to Emily.

Hanna and Aria laughed as Spencer shook her head chuckling. The men chuckling to themselves.

"What about you?" Emily asked

"That one will fit you better" Harley replied "Can I borrow a helmet?" she asked Travis. He smiled and handed it to her, she pulled it on then checked Emily's. "This is a bit different to my other bike but I am not doing any tricks okay" she said honestly

"I trust you" Emily said getting on the back

They set off going around the yard a few times before coming back to the group. Jason had put his helmet on.

"Can I use your helmet?" Aria asked the Australian smiling

"Sure" Harley smiled and Emily handed it to Aria

Jason and Aria went around the yard a few times.

"Do you want a go Han?" Travis asked giving the blonde a smile

Hanna chewed her lip thinking.

"It is fun" Emily said as they watched the other couple going around the yard

"Okay" Hanna said nodding "But no tricks" she warned

"I wouldn't dream of it" Travis said honestly

When Aria and Jason came back to the group Hanna borrowed Harley's helmet.

"I am going to have the worst helmet hair" Hanna said before she pulled the helmet on. Travis gave her a small smile as he checked it was done up properly. Then the couple set off slowly around the yard. Hanna holding on to Travis tightly.

"Do you think he can breathe properly?" Harley pondered glancing at Jason, as she was standing behind Emily with her arms around the shorter woman's waist

"She is holding onto him fairly tight" Jason agreed as they watched on. He was standing behind his wife with his arms around her waist.

Hanna loosened her grip slightly when she became more comfortable, Travis did a few more laps before going back to the group.

"So how was it Han?" Emily asked when Hanna had hopped off the bike and pulled the helmet off

"You were right it is fun" Hanna said grinning at her friend, then kissed Travis's cheek when he removed his helmet

"Can you drive a motorbike?" Harley asked David

"I have ridden a sports bike" David nodded

Harley glanced at Spencer then back to him "Do you want a go driving my bike?" she offered

David hesitated "I think I will stick to the road bikes thanks" he smiled at the Australian

"Okay" Harley shrugged "You want a turn riding pillion Spence?" she asked. Emily rubbed Harley's arm.

"Sure why not" Spencer smiled and pulled a helmet on. "Pop a wheelie cuz" she said to Harley when she got on the back of the bike.

"You sure cuz?" Harley asked surprised over her shoulder before she moved the bike

"Yep, I am" Spencer said confidently

"Alright, hold on" Harley said before moving off

Harley let Spencer get used to riding for a lap "Ready cuz?" she said over her shoulder

"Do it cuz" Spencer said and gave a slight squeeze around her cousin's waist.

Harley lifted the front wheel and the cousins went across the yard together on the rear tire. Then back again.

"Who is the 'uptight-nerd' now?" Spencer said smugly turning to the three women, after she pulled her helmet off when Harley stopped the bike.

"Still you" Emily said and smirked

"Yep" Hanna agreed smirking

"Sorry Spence…" Aria tried not to smirk and nodded

"Huh?" Harley said confused looking between the trio and her cousin as she got off the bike.

Spencer rolled her eyes "Unbelievable" she threw her hands up and started walking away

Harley put the kickstand down quickly and followed after her cousin "Spence?" she grabbed her cousin's arm gently "Hold up. What is wrong?" she asked concerned when Spencer stopped walking

"They all think I am an uptight-nerd and you are a bad girl" Spencer said slightly disheartened, letting out a breath "Even though you are a bigger nerd than I am" she said looking at her cousin

Harley bit her lip to stop herself from smiling "Since when did Spencer 'Hard-Arse' Hastings give a shit about playground-names?" she said firmly looking into her cousin's eyes

Spencer raised an eyebrow "You just called me a hard-ass" she gave a small smile

"Yeah" Harley nodded "You don't have to get any tattoos to be a hard-arse" she added smiling

"Okay" Spencer smiled "You are still a way bigger nerd than me" she smirked at Harley and elbowed her playfully

"Shh don't tell anyone, it will ruin my reputation as a bad girl" Harley winked and held a finger over her lips

"They will work it out soon enough…" Spencer smirked knowingly and raised an eyebrow

Harley rolled her eyes playfully and smiled.

"You are forgiven" Spencer said to the women after she moved back to the group

"Well done babe" Emily whispered to Harley when she got close

"Just pray Spence doesn't look up what hard-arse means for me" Harley whispered back winking

"You didn't" Emily playfully slapped Harley on the arm

"Yep" Harley whispered "It was the first thing that popped up in my head" she admitted


	27. Chapter 27

"So are we going to go for a swim?" Jason asked pulling his shirt off, once they had changed out of the bike riding gear.

Travis smiled and pulled his off.

"Watch this" Hanna said getting the attention of the other 3 women and pointing at the guys

Jason, Harley, Travis and David were all lined up near the back of the house, looking like they were going to have a running race.

"Can you judge us?" Jason called out

"Yeah okay" Aria called back

"Go" Jason said nodding

David took off running then jumped doing a cannonball off the end of the jetty.

Travis was next to run and go cannonballing into the water his splash going higher than David's.

"How old are they?" Spencer said chuckling and rolling her eyes

"At least they are all playing in the water nicely together now" Aria giggled

Jason ran and jumped high in the air before making the biggest splash.

Harley chewed her lip thinking.

"Come on Harley" Jason called out

"Yeah come on jump" Travis called out

Harley looked over at Emily and winked playfully before taking off and leaping the highest into the air off the end of the jetty before landing in the water but not quite making as big a splash as Jason had.

Emily pulled her shirt off "We can do better than them" she said confidently as she turned to the other women

"Yeah, of course we can" Spencer agreed and pulled her own shirt off

The guys in the water started cheering loudly as encouragement when they saw the women taking their shirts off "Jump, jump, jump…" they started chanting in unison

Spencer smiled as she ran down towards the jetty, jumping almost as high as Harley had before making a huge splash when she hit the water.

"I am not getting my hair wet" Hanna said crossing her arms "It's bad enough I have helmet hair"

"Your loss" Emily said shrugging before running and jumping into the water

The guys in the water cheered when both women hit the water.

"Yeah" Aria said pulling her shirt off and took off on the same path Emily and Spencer had taken, getting a loud cheer when she hit the water

"Hanna, Hanna, Hanna…" everyone started chanting in the water, after Aria had joined them.

Hanna walked calmly down to the jetty "I am not getting my hair wet" she repeated "It took me too long to do it" she crossed her arms

"Good for you not giving into peer pressure Hanna" Harley called out as she swam around one side of the jetty

"So who had the biggest splash Hanna?" Jason asked as he swam down the other side to Harley

"I mean it" Hanna warned them both "If you two throw me in I will kill you, then turn your corpses into… zombies and kill you again…" she pointed firmly at them

Spencer, Aria and Emily had started swimming towards Hanna as Harley and Jason were distracting her.

"I am not doing anything" Harley said innocently as she got closer to the blonde

"Me either, just swimming" Jason said innocently as he got closer

"Bullshit" Hanna said clipped, crossing her arms again and looking between the pair.

Emily, Spencer and Aria climbed quietly out of the water unnoticed by Hanna.

"She is going to be so pissed if they push her in" Travis said quietly to David as they were treading water watching on.

"How do you make a zombie Hanna?" Harley asked looking up at the blonde

"That's a good question" Jason said looking up at Hanna from the other side of the jetty

"Pull, push, throw me in the water and you will find out the hard way" Hanna said looking down between the two in the water either side of her

"Get her!" Spencer called out before she, Emily and Aria started running at the blonde down the jetty

"Wait!" Hanna screamed and held her hands up "Let me take this shirt off first" she said calmly then slowly pulled her shirt off

"Jump in yourself Han" Travis called out smiling warmly at her.

Hanna turned and looked at her friends smirking before taking the few steps to the end and cannonballing into the water. She swam over to Travis and kissed him.

Harley and Jason pulled themselves out of the water onto the jetty.

Jason scooped Aria up by the waist before he kissed her and then jumped off the end into the water with her wrapped in his arms.

"Who is going in?" Harley looked between Spencer and Emily grinning and bouncing her eyebrows.

Spencer and Emily glanced at each other "You" they said in unison before rushing Harley and pushing her in, but as she was falling she managed to grab onto both Emily's and Spencer's wrists so they all fell in together.

"That was definitely the biggest splash" Hanna said laughing when the three heads resurfaced

Spencer splashed Harley in the face smiling "Idiot" she said good-naturedly

David swum up behind Harley and dunked her underwater "Got her for you honey" he said proudly

Harley dived deeper underwater

"Where did she go?" David asked looking around him

Harley then grabbed David's leg underwater, he let out a squeal before she pulled him underwater.

Spencer smirked when Harley popped back up.

David popped back up surprised.

"You squealed like a little bitch David" Hanna called out and laughed

Everyone chuckled.

They swam around enjoying the cool water on the warm afternoon, occasionally splashing each other playfully.

* * *

Harley found a spot she could stand "We should practise that lift for the competition" she smiled at Emily

"Alright" Emily smiled back

"I can't believe you did and still do ballroom dancing Harley" David said shaking his head as the couple set up "I wouldn't have been caught dead doing that as a _sport_ as a teenager" he scoffed

"Let me guess" Harley raised an eyebrow at him "Did you play 'gridiron' as a teen?" she made air quotes as she said it

"Yeah I played football, a real man's sport" David responded proudly "Why?"

"So while you were out groping other _guys_ , sticking your face near their backsides, landing on top of them or patting them on the arse as congratulations and doing God-knows-what in the change rooms with them" Harley said cocking an eyebrow smirking "I got to hang-out with the hot _girls_ , that were wearing some very revealing dresses, as we got up close and personal" she winked knowingly at him "You tell me who played the more 'red-blooded' or 'macho' sport?" she shot back, making air quotes again

The others chuckled at Harley's comments.

"She got you there man" Travis said chuckling

David's jaw dropped for a moment when he thought about it but had no comeback so he shut his mouth.

"Babe" Emily chided softly as she hit Harley in the shoulder playfully before she started giggling.

Harley gave a nod and lifted her above her head, Emily over balanced once she held her arms out and dove into the water the other side of Harley.

"How hard can that be?" David teased

"I would suggest you try it, but I don't want you to drop and hurt my cousin" Harley raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him

"You do it with Spencer first then?" David called out "If you can do it then I can do it" he goaded

Spencer crossed her arms "I do have a mind of my own you know" she said glancing at David.

Jason was watching on curious "Is there a trick to do the lift?" he asked genuinely interested

"You have to lift with your legs and keep your back straight and don't actually grab onto her by the waist or you will hurt her with your thumbs digging into her" Harley explained

"Em?" Aria glanced at Emily and raised a questioning eyebrow

"You have to keep your core tight and be able to balance when they get you above their head" Emily said

Jason and Aria came over to the other couple. Harley and Emily stood either side of Jason as spotters.

"My apologies for my hand placements" Harley said to Aria before she held on to her

"That's okay" Aria smiled

"When you are ready Jase" Harley said nodding

"1, 2, 3, go" Jason said then lifted Aria who got to about his head height before he dropped her back down in front of him "That is a lot harder than you make it look" he said honestly as he turned to Harley

"Yeah Em, you made it look easy" Aria agreed

"We have been practising" Emily said smiling, Harley nodded in agreement.

Jason and Aria set up again. He lifted her slightly higher before she came back down in front of him.

"Show us again how you do it" Jason said

Harley and Emily set up to do the lift again. Harley getting Emily above her head, the couple managed to hold the pose for a longer moment before Emily went diving in over Harley again.

They smiled at each other when Emily resurfaced.

"Good job beautiful" Harley said honestly "We almost had it"

"That looked almost like the movie pose" Hanna called out and clapped "Nobody puts Baby in the corner" she quoted in a silly tone then chuckled

Harley and Emily smiled at the blonde.

Spencer came over to the group "Do you think you could get me above your head?" she asked her cousin, curiosity getting the better of her

Harley looked at her cousin thoughtfully for a moment "Yeah, I will give it a try" she nodded "Em you going to be spotter?" she smiled

"Sure" Emily nodded

"If you can do that with Spencer, I will go to your dance competition" David called out smirking

Harley and Spencer exchanged a look and smirked knowingly. Emily nodded smiling at her girlfriend.

"Okay give me three attempts" Harley called back

"Okay, you have three attempts to do it" David agreed

"I think you are going to watch Harley and Emily at their dance competition" Hanna said smugly to David

"Yeah man" Travis agreed with Hanna

David looked at Jason, Aria and Emily.

Jason nodded at the younger man "You should have made him promise to bring his pom-poms" he said to Harley and Spencer chuckling

Aria giggled at Jason's comment "I think they will do it"

"Of course Harley and Spencer can do it" Emily shot back at David

"Remember to keep your core tight" Emily said softly to Spencer "And trust her"

Spencer nodded at Emily then looked at her cousin holding on to Harley's wrists.

"The first go don't let go of my wrists unless you start to fall, just try hold your body in position to get used to it" Harley said quietly as she positioned her hands on her cousin

"You can do it guys" Hanna encouraged and clapped

Harley nodded and lifted Spencer clean out of the water and above her head. Spencer held on to Harley's wrists and pointed her legs, wobbling slightly before she fell over her cousin's head, Harley ducking Spencer's foot as it came past her face.

"Go Spencer" Hanna called out smiling when the brunette resurfaced

They set up again, Harley lifted Spencer out of the water and held her in position, Spencer let go of Harley's wrists trying to hold her arms out but wobbled again and fell into the water.

"One more attempt left" David called out smugly

"Come on guys" Hanna clapped encouragingly

"Yeah you can do it" Aria said clapping along with the blonde

Emily was giving tips quietly to Spencer as the other's called out words of encouragement.

Harley rolled her shoulders and smiled at her cousin, Spencer smiled back and nodded when she was ready. Harley lifted her above her head and held the position, Spencer let go of her cousin's wrists and they held the pose for a moment.

"Look they did it" Hanna called out excitedly

Spencer went diving over her cousin's head just after Hanna finished talking.

"Do you want front row seats David?" Emily asked smugly, cocking an eyebrow at him

The others clapped when Spencer resurfaced. Harley and Spencer high fived each other grinning.

"Come on Em, let's get this thing down pat" Harley said confidently

Emily got into position and Harley lifted her clean out of the water above her head holding the position solidly as Emily held out her arms gracefully, they held the pose for 20 seconds before Harley gently lowered Emily down in front of her.

"Woohoo" Hanna called out clapping as they held the pose

"Wow guys" Aria clapped after they had finished

"That looked amazing" Jason commented as he joined in clapping

"Good work" Travis nodded as he clapped

"Nice" Spencer said clapping

"We did it" Emily threw her arms around Harley's neck grinning. Harley picked her up twirling her around "I know" she grinned back and kissed Emily quickly on the lips.

Jason and Aria set up to do the lift again, Harley and Emily giving them both tips. The couple tried a few times before Aria managed to hold her arms out gracefully and they held pose steady for a moment, when Harley and Emily let go of the petite woman, before Aria dived over her husband's head.

"Good job" Harley said smiling

"Thanks. That is really hard to do without your arms wobbling" Jason said honestly

Hanna clapped "Go Aria" she smiled

They went back to swimming around together.

* * *

"No Ethan!" a woman a short distance away cried out alarmed, a small splash was heard

Every one turned to where the sound had come from.

"Help! My baby is in the water!" the woman cried out again

Emily, Jason, Travis and Harley immediately started swimming as fast as they could in the direction of the woman. Emily making it there first.

"He just… went straight down" the woman said panicked to Emily, pointing to where he had disappeared, near a small beach ball that was floating on top of the water.

Emily sucked in a breath then dived down. Jason, Travis and Harley making it soon after, they all sucked in a huge breath before diving down to help Emily. Emily came back up with the small child in her arms. Harley, Travis and Jason resurfaced soon after her.

"He is not breathing" Emily said worried looking at Harley

"You and Travis get him to the jetty" Harley replied with cool-headedness, "Jason come with me" she said swimming to it and pulling herself up quickly, Jason following close behind her.

Emily and Travis held the child up carefully in the water as Harley and Jason leant over and lifted him safely up on to the jetty.

"Oh my baby boy" the mother wailed trying to get to the child

"It's okay ma'am, I am a doctor" Harley stoically stated as she started checking over the young boy, switching her brain and demeanour into her doctor mode with practised ease. She started blowing breaths into the child "Call an ambulance" she said calmly to Jason between blowing, Travis and Emily pulled themselves out of the water onto the jetty.

"Do you have a phone ma'am?" Jason asked the woman, taking in Harley's calm composure.

She was still in shock and trying to get to the child around Harley.

"Let her look after him, she is a doctor" Emily said calmly, holding the woman's shoulders "Do you have a phone?" she said clearly as she looked into the woman's eyes "We need to call an ambulance for your son" she said firmly and gave a slight squeeze to the woman's shoulders.

"Yes" the woman said snapping out of her panic for a moment, pulling it out of her pocket and holding it out

"On it" Jason took the phone and started calling 911 moving slightly away "How old is he ma'am?" he asked turning to the mother

"He is only 3 and a half" the mother said to Jason, then looked back to her unconscious son, the anxiety washing back over her.

Emily held the mother comfortingly as Harley kept up mouth-to-mouth-and-nose resuscitation on the child.

"The paramedics should be here soon. Apparently they are already close by" Jason said as he watched on, coming to stand next to Travis

"I will go stand up on the edge of the road and flag them down" Travis said to Jason before he moved off

Jason nodded at the other man.

Spencer, David, Hanna and Aria appeared. They had walked over. Aria went to Jason wrapping her arms around him as they watched on. All saying silent prayers that the little boy would be okay.

"Come on little buddy" Harley urged quietly, not realising the other's had joined them she was so focused, her mind flashing to the child she had to autopsy, she shook the thought, 'not on my watch' she vowed to herself, she kept blowing small breaths into him, making sure she kept up her stoic expression on the outside.

"Please save my baby…" the mother pleaded at the doctor and held on to Emily. Hanna moved over and rubbed the mother's back supportively. Spencer hugged David.

"She is doing her absolute best" Emily said honestly as she comforted the mother

The boy finally started coughing. Every one let out a relieved breath. Harley rolled him on his side gently as he spat out water, after he had sucked in some breaths he cried "Mommy?" he sobbed out

"Oh thank God" the mother said relieved but still anxious.

"It's okay little buddy, your mummy is right there" Harley soothed, rubbing his back encouragingly as he spewed up some water

"Ethan I am here" the mother said coming to hold his hand "Mommy isn't going anywhere" she borrowed some strength from Harley's calm demeanour about the situation.

"Good boy, get all the yucky water out" Harley coaxed soothingly, as he coughed up some more

"You're okay Ethan" the mother comforted him "Good boy, listen to the nice doctor" she encouraged, as her anxiety decreased again slightly

The ambulance arrived shortly after he had started coughing.

"What is happening doctor?" a paramedic asked Harley

"He was unconscious and not breathing when pulled from the lake, he responded to mouth-to-mouth-and-nose resuscitation, he has aspirated water and swallowed it as well." Harley stated matter-of-factly as she helped lift the young boy carefully onto the stretcher. "He has been coughing and vomiting it up. He has remained conscious since he started breathing again. There seems to be no other obvious signs of injuries" she added

"Okay, thank you doctor, we will pass all that information onto the doctors at the hospital" One paramedic said jotting it down in a notebook, as the other paramedic put an oxygen mask on the child and checked him over, then they started heading to the back of the waiting ambulance.

"Thank you, you guys are true heroes" the mother said to the quartet before she got into the back of the ambulance "How can I ever repay you?" she paused as she looked between the four rescuers

"You can get your son swimming lessons and let him have an ice-cream after the lesson if he does a good job" Harley said switching out of her stoic-doctor mode, nodding firmly then smiling warmly at the mother

"Yeah, there are lessons held at the local pool, he can start when he is feeling better" Emily nodded wrapping her arms around Harley's waist "So he can save himself if he ever accidently falls in the water again" she smiled at the mother

"Yes ma'am." Travis agreed nodding "Let him get some sprinkles on top of his ice-cream too, if he tries really hard in his swimming lessons" He added smiling warmly

"That would be the best way you could ever reward us, for us to know it won't happen again" Jason nodded in agreement "And give him some extra-special hugs tonight from all of us" he said winking and grinning

They all were smiling at the woman and nodding in agreement with each other's sentiments.

The mother smiled back "Thank you all, I will do that" she said honestly just before the back of the ambulance was closed and then pulled away from the group.

Harley ran a hand through her hair and let out a shaky breath as she let some of the emotions she had bottled up out "How are you guys?" she looked between Emily, Jason and Travis, she then finally realised that everyone was there, blinking at her in silent awe.

"That was impressive Harley" Spencer said honestly, as she was hugging David around the waist "You were so calm and confident the whole time" she smiled proudly at her cousin

Emily looked up at Harley "He is going to make it. You saved him" she hugged the taller woman's waist emphasising the point.

"We all helped save him" Harley said truthfully looking into Emily's eyes then over to Jason and Travis genuinely smiling

"I think that we have all earned a beer" Travis said wrapping his arm around Hanna and smiling

"Have we got anything stronger?" Harley chuckled looking around the group as she wrapped an arm around Emily

"Sure do" Jason smiled and patted Harley on the shoulder "Let's go get the fire-pit going first, and then we can have that well-deserved drink" he held Aria's hand as they started moving off together

The couples started walking back to the lake house together, everyone holding their respective partners hand or arm.

"Are you okay babe?" Emily asked Harley quietly, when the others were out of earshot

"Yeah, I just hope she really does get him lessons." Harley said quietly and smiled "And I am really glad he is going to the emergency department and not the medical examiner" she said truthfully

"You thought about that other little boy didn't you?" Emily asked gently

"Yeah…" Harley nodded "Thank goodness we could stop it from happening again" she smiled

"Well you are defiantly my hero" Emily said honestly "I love you" she smiled

"You're my hero too" Harley said sincerely and smiling "I love you" she leant down and kissed Emily on the lips


	28. Chapter 28

They all sat around the fire-pit next to their partners as they ate their dinner. When they had finished Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily all leant against their respective partners, enjoying the embrace.

"Do we have the ingredients to make s'mores?" Hanna asked, as she stared hypnotically into the flames

"What are s'mores?" Harley asked the blonde who was around the other side of the fire to her.

"You have never had a s'more babe?" Emily looked up surprised

"No…" Harley said "Should I have?" she questioned

"Yes" Hanna said firmly "It is like the best part of camping or having a camp-fire" she explained

"We should have everything we need" Aria said nodding at Hanna "You have to try them" she smiled at the Australian

Harley looked around at everyone's face "It isn't a trick American thing… like when an Aussie says to try Vegemite surprise?" she asked sceptically as she raised an eyebrow

"What is Vegemite surprise?" Jason asked curious

"It is a prank you pull on people that have never tried Vegemite. You put way too much on the bread, so when they try it they get a huge mouthful of it. It is really, really salty, meaty and a bit bitter." Harley explained "I think people do it so they won't go back for more" she chuckled

"No, s'mores are an awesome traditional camping dessert" Hanna said getting up "You need to be educated properly, in your American heritage cuisines" she said seriously

"Educate away Hanna" Harley replied smiling warmly at the blonde "I put myself in your capable hands" she added

Everyone else chuckled.

Hanna grinned at Harley. Aria got up to go help gather the ingredients. When they returned with the ingredients Hanna sat next to Harley. Everyone else started making their own.

"So you know how to roast a marshmallow in the fire?" Hanna asked as she handed Harley a stick and marshmallow

"Yes" Harley nodded and pushed the marshmallow onto the stick then held it over the flames

"Don't burn it" Hanna said as she put her own into the flames "Just till it is golden brown" she instructed

Harley glanced at Emily.

"Listen to the s'more queen babe" Emily said nodding firmly at Hanna, trying not to smirk.

Spencer smirked at her from the other side of the fire pit. Aria was trying not to smirk too.

"Watch out, you are going to burn it" Hanna said getting Harley's attention "You will wreck the whole thing it if it is burnt" she said seriously

Harley pulled the marshmallow out of the flames and looked it over "Does it pass quality control?" she asked Hanna, moving the stick so the blonde could see it.

Travis, Jason, Spencer and David chuckled from the other side of the fire-pit at the comment.

"This is serious, I am teaching her about her heritage" Hanna shot them a look before she examined the marshmallow on Harley's stick

"Yes" Harley said firmly in agreement "I have been deprived of this traditional cuisine my whole life and she is helping me fix this great injustice" she said seriously "Continue with the heritage education Hanna" she smiled warmly at the blonde "You have my full attention" she said honestly

They all laughed harder, Aria and Emily joining in.

"Ignore them" Harley said to Hanna, when the blonde started to look pissed off.

"It needs a bit longer, till it is gooey in the centre" Hanna said ignoring the others

Harley put it back into the flames, making sure she didn't burn it, she pulled it out again "Like that?" she asked

"Yes" Hanna said pulling her own out "Now you get a cracker" she handed one to Harley and kept one for herself "Put some chocolate on one half of the cracker" she said as she did the action, Harley copying her, "Then you put the marshmallow on the chocolate then the other half of your cracker on top of that" she explained as she was doing the actions

"Like this?" Harley asked optimistically, holding it up to show the blonde

"Yes" Hanna said proudly "Now eat it" she bit into her own

Harley bit into her creation, chewing thoughtfully.

Hanna was watching Harley intently "What do you think? She asked after she had swallowed her own mouthful

"I truly have been deprived" Harley said amazed and smiling "This is awesome Han" she said enthusiastically and put the rest into her mouth and nodded at the blonde.

Hanna grinned pleased and ate the rest of her own.

"So if you didn't have s'mores to make, what did you do around a camp-fire?" Hanna asked as they put another marshmallow into the flames

Harley was watching the marshmallow on end of her stick, as she was pulling up happy memories of the times she went camping with her family, when she was a child "Roasted marshmallows, sang songs, told jokes, poked sticks in the flames till they caught fire and then swirled them in the air to make shapes" She smiled "Told ghost stories, Dad would teach me dirty pick-up lines when I got older and then I would teach him some" she chuckled and turned to look at the blonde

Hanna smiled "Just no s'mores is the only difference then" she said looking at the Australian

Harley smiled "I guess so" she nodded

"What songs do you know?" Aria asked intrigued

Harley shrugged "Lots of different ones I guess" she smiled at the petite woman

Aria smiled "Can you play the guitar?" she asked looking at the Australian

"Yes. Of course she can" Spencer said smirking smugly before Harley could answer "She just hasn't told any of you guys, she was in a cover band when she was in high school" she raised an eyebrow "As well as the school orchestra and the church choir" she added smirking at her cousin

Emily raised an eyebrow "I knew you were a good singer but the church choir babe?" she teased affectionately "You are a nerd"

Harley blushed slightly "It was compulsory to join for school. Hence the cover band, to balance my image" she explained

"It was only compulsory when you were in year 7, not the rest of high school" Spencer teased raising an eyebrow at her cousin

Harley blushed more "Yeah okay, I am a music nerd too…" she admitted nodding

"My old guitar is here, as well as yours" Jason said to Aria "I will go get them after s'mores" he smiled

"You weren't in glee club too?" Hanna asked raising an eyebrow at Harley

"No" Harley shook her head as she made another s'more

"Only because they don't have glee club in Australia…" Spencer teased and smirked at Harley

"You want me to spill your secrets Spence?" Harley asked smirking at her cousin

"I don't have any" Spencer said smugly and smirked

Harley cocked an eyebrow at her "Really?" she smirked knowingly

Spencer thought a moment then shook her head "Don't Harley, I will stop" she said wide eyed

Harley held her cousins gaze, as everyone else looked back and forward between them, Harley nodded "Okay I won't, but remember I know things too Spence" she smirked smugly before she bit into her s'more

Aria smiled "Who did you cover?"

"Lots of different bands" Harley said honestly

Spencer smirked "Please let me show them the videos, it's the last time, I promise" she playfully begged

Emily cocked an eyebrow "You been holding out on me?" she looked at her girlfriend

Harley rolled her eyes playfully "Go on Spence, last one…" she nodded

Spencer ran up to the house and came back with her tablet and looked up the video.

"Is it on YouTube?" Jason asked

Harley nodded "I didn't put it on there the school did, a few years after I had left, as part of their music education promotion" she explained

Jason nodded back and smiled.

Spencer looked over her shoulder "Can everyone see?" once she had the video ready to play

"Yeah" they all said as they looked over her shoulder

There were four musicians on stage, all in their school uniforms, one boy on the drums, another boy on guitar and microphone, a girl on keyboard and Harley on guitar and microphone. They all had loosened their school ties slightly. Harley turned and nodded at the drummer and he counted them in.

"Remember that was a long time ago" Harley said as she toasted a marshmallow from the other side of the fire-pit.

They all started playing their instruments, then a teenaged Harley started singing "She said it's cold outside and she hands me my raincoat." Her voice had a slight smokiness to it "She's always worried about things like that." She sang

Emily looked up smiling after watching for a little while "Babe why didn't you tell me you were in a band?"

"I don't know…" Harley said sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck and then ate her s'more.

"She says baby. It's 3am I must be lonely" Harley sang in the video, with the boy providing some backing vocals.

The song finished, the audience of students in the video clapped and cheered rowdily "One more, one more, one more…" the students started chanting in unison. A teacher nodded at Harley, so she turned to other band members and gave a firm nod, the band started playing another song. The students started clapping before going quiet again.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you. 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow…" Harley in the video sang as she played her guitar.

"You are good" Jason said honestly and smiled at Harley

"Thanks Jase" Harley blushed and scratched the back of her neck

They listened to the rest of the performance. "Oh look there is more on here. Want to watch another one?" Spencer clicked on the video before anyone said anything, the next one started playing.

"Oh, God. Why is that on there?" Harley put a hand over her face when she heard the music intro, blushing bright red to her ears and wishing the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want" Harley in the video sang enthusiastically, as she started dancing energetically in a well-choreographed routine on the stage, with 4 other girls all dressed in the appropriate clothing for each singer.

Hanna burst out laughing "You girls had that dance memorized and you are all doing the right parts of the song" she smirked at Harley

"Spice Girls babe?" Emily teased and laughed

Harley blushed more and put her other hand over face "It was for a singing competition…" she said slightly muffled behind her hands

"You were so cool until that man" Travis shook his head chuckling

Spencer started laughing "Why are you Scary Spice Harley?" she asked when she worked it out.

Harley slid both her hands down her face slowly and looked sheepishly at her cousin.

"So here's the story from A to Z. You want to get with me, you gotta listen carefully." Harley in the video started singing quickly

"Because she can get sing" Aria giggled "Look at you go, in your leopard print pants, midriff-top, and teased hair. It is so 90's" she lightly teased

The girls in the video finished the song then repositioned themselves then started singing the next song and started dancing together again.

"Oh this just keeps going" Spencer giggled at Harley

Harley just shook her head and rolled her eyes at Spencer.

"Stop right now, thank you very much, I need somebody with a human touch. Hey you, always on the run, gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun" the 5 girls sang in harmony as they did the actions synchronized in the video.

Hanna started doing the actions, copying the girls in the video, Aria giggled and joined in, then Emily started doing them too, smiling at Harley.

Harley laughed at them and then got up and started doing them herself around the other side of the fire-pit.

"You don't even have to watch the video. You still remember them, you big nerd" Spencer teased and laughed "How many hours did you practice for?"

"Way too many but we did win the competition" Harley said laughing as she was still doing the actions

Everyone laughed again.

"You girls could all be a Spice Girl, there is 5 of you too" David said glancing at Spencer

Spencer smiled and handed him the tablet to hold. She started doing the actions with the other women, Harley came over to the group and they all lined up like the girls in the video, doing the actions and lip-syncing enthusiastically along with the music.

The three men laughed good-naturedly and clapped as they watched on.

"Okay I think that is enough torture for today Spence" Harley said when the music finished her cheeks slightly pink "And I thought I grew up before all the embarrassing stuff that you did as a teenager ended up on the net" she shook her head

Everyone laughed good-naturedly

"Send me the link to that Spence" Emily said smirking at Harley "I want to see the other ones"

Harley rolled her eyes playfully at her girlfriend.

Jason went into the house and brought back the two guitars. Aria took one and Harley picked up the other one. Harley started humming as she was strumming and she started tuning it in. Aria whispered to Harley who nodded and smiled then they both started playing a familiar tune.

"Just a small town girl" Aria sang

"Livin' in a lonely world" Harley sang the next line

"She took the midnight train" Spencer sang smiling at the pair

"Goin' anywhere" the three women harmonised

"Just a city boy" Jason sang

"Born and raised in South Detroit" Travis joined in

"He took the midnight train" David sang smiling

"Goin' anywhere" the three men harmonised

Harley and Aria smiled at each other as they kept playing the guitars. They both kept singing and the others would join in singing a line with them every now and then. Everyone singing together for the well-known parts. Once the song was finished everyone clapped. Harley whispered in Aria's ear and they started playing another familiar tune.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining" Harley sang locking eyes with Emily "Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying" she sang winking at Emily "She's so beautiful. And I tell her everyday" putting her feelings into the words as she sang, she smiled still looking at Emily.

Emily blushed and smiled shyly as Harley kept serenading her. Falling more in love with Harley.

Aria started singing with Harley.

Spencer snuggled into David. Hanna doing the same to Travis. Jason was watching Aria with a loving smile.

"And when you smile... The whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girl, you're amazing, just the way you are… Yeah…" Harley sang smiling lovingly to Emily.

Emily got up and kissed Harley when she had finished the song "You are amazing too" she whispered "I love you" she said quietly before she went back to her seat.

Hanna whispered in Aria's ear when they had finished. Aria smiled then whispered in Harley's ear. Harley smiled and winked at Hanna. Aria gave a nod and the pair started playing looking at Travis.

"Well, you done done me and you I bet I felt it." Aria and Harley harmonised "I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted." Jason joined in harmonising with Aria and Harley. They both smiled at Jason as they all kept singing towards Travis.

Travis looked at Hanna with a puzzled look.

"But I won't hesitate. No more, no more. It cannot wait," Aria, Harley, Jason and Hanna all sang together

"I'm yours" Hanna sang to him by herself as Aria and Harley kept playing the guitars

Travis smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

Aria, Jason and Harley kept singing the song. Aria and Jason winking at each other when they sung 'I'm yours'. Harley winked at Emily when she sang 'I'm yours' Emily winked back smiling.

Travis smiled and kissed Hanna when the song finished.

Harley started absentmindedly picking out a tune and humming to herself.

"No way. You know that?" Jason said surprised and smiled as he recognised the tune.

Harley looked up, smiled and nodded at him as she kept picking out the tune.

Aria passed her guitar to him smiling. "He has wanted me to learn that song for ages" Aria smiled at Harley

Jason started playing along with Harley.

"There's a lady who's sure. All that glitters is gold. And she's buying a stairway to heaven" Jason and Harley sang together

As they continued playing they stood up to do the long guitar section of the song, standing facing each other smiling as they played the tune.

Everyone started swaying to the music.

"Do you know any Metallica?" David asked the pair when they had finished

Harley smirked and started a riff "Do you know this one?" she asked as she picked the tune out looking at Jason.

Jason smirked and started playing along. They both started rocking out on the guitars.

"Yeah" David pumped a fist then started pretending to play the drums "Say your prayers little one" he sang standing up near them

"Don't forget my son, to include everyone" Harley joined in singing along with David.

David, Jason and Harley continued singing enthusiastically. Spencer rolled her eyes smiling at the trio, glad they had finally found something in common.

Travis smiled and stood up with Harley, Jason and David "Sleep with one eye open… Gripping your pillow tight… Exit light, enter night, take my hand, we're off to never-never land" they all sang together grinning

Their partners started clapping and cheering them on.

Harley started doing the complex solo part as Jason kept up the tune. The pair playing the guitars were starting to sweat from the effort and standing close to the fire-pit.

The four women clapped when they finished the song.

"Pass me that" Spencer smirked and held out her hand for the guitar her cousin had.

Aria getting the one Jason had.

Spencer whispered to Aria and they started playing.

Harley raised an eyebrow surprised "Go Spence" she smiled warmly

Spencer gave Harley a facial expression as she was playing.

Harley nodded in understanding and started slapping her thigh keeping rhythm for the pair.

"They are doing that weird mind reading thing again" Hanna said to Emily

"I know" Emily said smiling back and wrapping her arm around Harley's waist. Harley kissed Emily on the head.

"I'm gonna fight 'em off. A seven nation army couldn't hold me back" Spencer and Aria sang

Harley kept up the rhythm for the pair and encouraging them, as she had her arm around Emily.

"Do you know and AC/DC songs H?" Travis whispered to Harley just after Spencer and Aria finished

"Am I Australian?" Harley whispered back smirking "What song do you want?"

Travis smiled and whispered his song choice to her.

Harley nodded "Can I have the guitar back please? I have a very special request" she asked Spencer smiling

Spencer handed her the guitar raising an eyebrow.

Harley started strumming out a tune "She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean, She was the best damn woman I had ever seen" she sang looking at Hanna and Travis, she glanced at Emily when she sang "Knockin' me out with those American thighs" she winked, Emily blushed and smirked back.

Travis wrapped his arm around Hanna smiling. Jason cuddling Aria. David wrapped his arms around Spencer. Emily was looking at Harley smiling.

"Yeah you, shook me all night long…" Harley kept singing and playing the guitar as the others joined in singing the chorus.

"Okay you get let off for the Spice Girls dancing earlier H. You know AC/DC, Metallica and Led Zeppelin" Jason chuckled

"Thanks Jase" Harley smiled

Jason smiled when he had a thought and whispered in Harley and Aria's ear. Harley and Aria whispered together as they held a guitar each.

"Okay everyone needs to join in with this next song" Jason said to the rest of the group as the two women were discussing the song "Emily, Hanna and Spencer can you move over near Aria" he asked "David, T-man, and I will stay near Harley" he smiled.

Everyone moved in to two groups around the fire-pit.

Harley and Aria nodded and they started playing together. Everyone smiled when they realised what the song was.

"Don't go breaking my heart" Jason, Harley, Travis and David sang together smiling

"I couldn't if I tried" Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer replied singing together

"Honey if I get restless" Jason, Harley, Travis and David harmonised

"Baby you're not that kind" Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer sang harmonised

Once the song was finished they all clapped.

"Hey, does everyone know Grease?" Harley asked as she looked around at everyone

Everyone nodded and smiled. Aria and Harley worked out the music together.

"I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control. 'Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyn'" Harley, Jason, Travis and David sang together. Travis and David started moving towards their respective partners.

"You better shape up, 'cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you. You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true" Emily, Aria, Hanna and Spencer sang together.

Hanna and Spencer started dancing with their respective partners. Jason looked at Emily and raised an eyebrow, she shrugged and they started dancing together too. Aria and Harley moved and stood together watching everyone as they kept playing the guitars. Everyone kept singing and dancing along to the song.

* * *

"So what is your best dirty Australian pick-up line?" David asked after they had enough of singing.

Harley smirked mischievously as she thought of one, then looked at Emily "Forgive my rudeness, I require your assistance" she raised an eyebrow

"Go on, try to pick me up" Emily said in playful challenge, nodded and smiled. They turned slightly so they were facing each other.

"This should be interesting" Spencer said watching her cousin

Everyone turned to watch the couple.

"Can I give you an Australian-kiss?" Harley asked smoothly, Emily raised a questioning eyebrow "It is the same as a French-kiss, only it's given down under" Harley winked suggestively and had a sip of her drink casually.

"Harley!" Emily exclaimed shocked, blushing and pushing her girlfriends shoulder. Harley burst out laughing, Emily hid her embarrassed face in Harley's chest and started giggling. Harley wrapped her arm around Emily.

"You're smooth" Hanna said winking at the Australian "That's funny" she said chuckling

Travis and Jason shook their heads chuckling. Aria started laughing at Emily and Hanna's reactions.

"Of course you would go there" Spencer shook her head and rolled her eyes but started chuckling.

"Later you can babe" Emily whispered discreetly to Harley, her face still hidden, as everyone was laughing. Harley gave her a gentle squeeze in acknowledgment.

David had his brow furrowed thinking about it.

Harley raised an eyebrow at him "Think about it mate…" she said "Down under" she said again slowly, then pointed down, sticking her tongue out slightly.

The others started laughing at him.

"Oh…" David said when he realised what she was alluding to, then started laughing "That is dirty. Does the line work for you?" he raised an eyebrow

"I am not that crass" Harley said, then had a sip of her drink. Emily slowly turned her face out of her girlfriend's chest.

"So you didn't text Emily that pick-up line at the party?" Hanna teased

"No" Harley said chuckling "Emily is a lady, one must use great finesse"

"What did you text her to lure her away from us?" Hanna asked curious

Harley glanced down at Emily, who was still in her arm leaning on her chest. Emily gave her a small shrug. "I made her an offer she couldn't refuse" Harley replied cryptically and winked at Hanna

Hanna narrowed her eyes slightly and leant forward "What did she say Em?" she cocked an eyebrow

Emily chuckled "Does it matter now Han?" she asked snuggling further into Harley

"Yes, because I want to know" Hanna said leaning back on Travis, he wrapped an arm around her.

"It was a compliment and a reward" Harley responded smirking at the blonde

"What was the reward?" David asked curious

"Probably her" Spencer said chuckling and raising an eyebrow at her cousin "Am I right?"

Emily started giggling.

"See, I was right" Spencer said smugly

"It worked" Harley blushed slightly and shrugged a shoulder.

"Okay, I have one" Jason smirked

Aria turned to him "Okay pick me up"

"Let's play titanic" Jason said, Aria raised an eyebrow "You be the iceberg and I will go down" he bounced his eyebrows

Aria shook her head smiling at him and giggling.

Harley burst out laughing "Good one Jase" she held a hand up, they high fived each other.

Spencer rolled her eyes and shook her head chuckling.

Everyone else started laughing too.

Travis bit his lip when he thought of one.

"Go on T-man, what have you got?" Harley asked nodding at him, when she noticed from the other side of the fire-pit.

Hanna turned to him "Pick me up"

"Are you an elevator?" Travis asked, Hanna gave him a puzzled look "Cause I want to go down on you" Travis said smirking

Hanna burst out laughing. So did Harley "Nice T-man" she gave him a thumbs up to him.

Everyone else laughed too.

Harley, Travis and Jason all looked at David.

"Come on David, what is yours?" Jason asked him

David scratched his head "Okay, I have one" he smiled

Spencer turned to him raising an eyebrow.

"Are you a light switch?" David asked, Spencer furrowed her brow "'Cause you turn me on" He smiled and winked at her

Spencer smiled at him and chuckled.

Everyone chuckled.

* * *

They all started to hypnotically stare into the fire as the conversation died down.

"I am going to go to bed before I fall asleep out here" Jason said after he yawned

A few others yawned as well

"Sounds like a good idea" Harley said blinking a few times

"Yeah" Spencer agreed then yawned

They all said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

* * *

Once they were in bed Emily rested her head on Harley's chest.

"I love you" Harley said quietly, running her fingers through Emily's hair

"I love you too" Emily said snuggling further in to Harley's side

They both looked at each other when they heard a bed start to rhythmically squeak.

"Is that?" Emily whispered pointing at the shared wall of Hanna and Travis's room

Harley turned her head slightly to hear better "Yep" she whispered back

Then they heard another bed start squeaking from the other side. They quietly giggled as Emily pointed at the shared wall of Spencer and David's room.

"Who do you think will finish first?" Harley whispered rubbing down Emily's back

Emily bit her lip "I don't know" she whispered back "But why should they be having all the fun?" she rolled on top of the taller woman and started kissing down Harley's neck

"Well I don't think they will hear us" Harley whispered "They are preoccupied" she started running her hands under Emily's shirt

A fainter squeaking started and a soft muffled moan was heard through a wall.

"I don't want to know who that was" Harley whispered shaking her head after she removed Emily's shirt

Emily giggled quietly "I think that came from across the hall" she whispered

"There must be something in the water here" Harley whispered and rolled them over

Emily moved her hands up under Harley's shirt and pulled it over her head "About that Australian-kiss?" she said in a soft husky tone into Harley's ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe.

"Yes, I do believe you agreed for me to give you one" Harley whispered as she started to kiss down Emily's torso then under the blanket "You don't require your pants on for this" she whispered playfully

Emily giggled quietly as Harley removed her pyjama pants. She let out a soft moan when Harley started using her tongue. Her hands tangling in mousey brown locks. "Oh, don't stop Harley" Emily whispered "That feels so good" she whispered as her toes started curling.

Harley came back up from under the covers with a cat-that-got-the-cream grin, after bringing Emily to multiple orgasm. Emily was still panting when Harley leaned in for a kiss. Emily opened her mouth tasted herself on Harley's tongue, she let out another soft moan.

"Fuck babe" Emily whispered when the kiss broke

"I love you" Harley whispered into Emily's ear

"I love you too" Emily whispered nibbling on Harley's neck and started moving a hand down to her girlfriend's centre.


	29. Chapter 29

Harley woke up first and made her way into the kitchen of the lake house, she put the kettle on.

"Good morning" Aria said cheerfully, coming into the kitchen behind her

"Good morning" Harley replied smiling "Would you mind if I made everyone pancakes for breakfast?"

"That would be great" Aria smiled and nodded "I will help you find all the stuff you need"

"Cool, thanks" Harley smiled, the pair went about making breakfast together.

"That smells so good" Jason said coming into the kitchen then wrapped his arms around his wife's waist

"Wait till you taste them" Aria said smiling "They are really good pancakes"

"Oh, are these the ones you were telling me about?" Jason asked eagerly then kissed Aria's cheek.

"Yep, Harley makes the best pancakes" Aria said nodding

"Thanks Aria" Harley smiled at the petite brunette "I hope they live up to your expectations" she said to Jason

Jason chuckled "Going by the smell, I would say yes they will" he nodded

Everyone sat down around the table outside to eat their breakfast.

Aria, Hanna and Spencer all looked at their respective partners as they started eating their pancakes.

"Wow" Jason said nodding and putting more in his mouth smiling as he chewed.

"These are good H" Travis nodded and had some more

David was chewing thoughtfully "Definitely better than any shop" he said smiling

"Thanks guys" Harley said scratching the back of her neck

The four other women smiled at her. Emily put a hand on Harley's thigh and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I rang the hospital this morning" Harley said to the group when she remembered "I spoke to a colleague, they said little Ethan is doing really well and will have no lasting problems from yesterday's events" she smiled

"That's really good to know that" Jason said smiling

"Yeah" Hanna said "I am glad he is okay" she smiled

Everyone else nodded and smiled at the doctor.

* * *

After breakfast they decided to go for a swim. The guys all looked hesitant to remove their shirts near the edge of the water. David shrugged and pulled his off revealing an obvious one hand scratch mark at top of his back. Travis pulled his off revealing two hands worth of scratches on his shoulder blades. Jason and Harley looked at each other and chewed their bottom lips.

The four other women were sitting around the table watching the guys getting ready to go for a swim, as they finished their coffees.

"I can't believe you did that to Travis's back Han" Spencer said surprised

Hanna shrugged "You left your mark on David too" she pointed out

Aria and Emily looked at each other over their coffee cups then back to their respective partners.

Jason and Harley swallowed and pulled their shirts off as they were facing each other.

"Oh My God, you thought I was bad" Hanna said surprised, looking at Jason's back which had 4 obvious hand scratch marks across it, then at Aria.

Aria shrugged, blushed and kept sipping her drink, glancing at Emily again.

Emily sank down in her seat slightly as Harley turned revealing her back that was scratched with numerous crisscrossed scratch marks over her shoulder blades, and two hands the whole length, as well as her obviously bite marked shoulders.

"What did you do to her?" Aria raised a surprised eyebrow at Emily who blushed like crazy.

Emily shrugged as she kept blushing and sipping her drink.

"More like, what did Harley do to Em to cause that?" Hanna said giggling "No wonder you are so relaxed this morning" she smirked knowingly at the tan woman.

"Okay, so Em definitely wins" Spencer said as she looked at her cousin's back then back at Emily shaking her head

* * *

The three men looked at Harley's back and all raised an eyebrow surprised.

"So are we going swimming or what?" Harley asked blushing slightly and jumped into the water off the end of the jetty.

"Wow" David said impressed to the other men "Do you think she would give me some tips?"

"Do you really want your back to look like that?" Jason asked and jumped in the water

Travis laughed "That would be so sore today" he said before he jumped in

David shrugged then jumped in.

* * *

"So does your back look like that too or just Harley's?" Hanna asked raising an eyebrow at Emily

Emily shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't want to know" Spencer said shaking her head

"Well we got to listen to everyone's squeaking beds from all sides" Emily said glancing at all of them

"So you guys joined in" Hanna smirked

"We know who finished first and who finished last" Emily said smirking smugly

They all looked at each other then back at Emily.

"So who was it?" Hanna asked intrigued

"They were last" Spencer said before sipping her drink "The sound travels both ways through a wall you know" she raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired woman

Emily blushed and nodded "Yes okay, so we got a bit carried away…"

"A bit?" Hanna said astounded "What do you do to Harley if you don't have to be quiet?" she asked intrigued

"It is bad enough I heard the bed squeaking last night" Spencer put her hands over her ears "I don't want to know any more details"

Emily smirked and blushed slightly "Harley likes it" she said making sure Spencer would be able to read her lips clearly.

Spencer shook her head at Emily pulling a face. Hanna and Aria both laughed.

* * *

"So do you have any tips?" David asked Harley quietly as they were swimming around in the lake

Harley raised an eyebrow "About?" she asked puzzled

David rolled his eyes "Your back"

"Two words" Harley said clearly "Multiple orgasms" she smirked smugly

"Wait that is not a myth?" David said surprised

Harley paused and looked at him, thinking about whether or not she should give him some helpful advice "I am going to pretend you are not going to do these things to my cousin, otherwise I won't be able to tell you any of them, okay my young Padawan listen carefully" she said then started whispering into David's ear.

"Yes, master Jedi" David nodded and his eyes widened as he listened intently to what Harley was whispering to him.

Travis got Jason's attention and pointed at Harley whispering into David's ear.

"What do you think she is telling him?" Travis asked quietly

Jason laughed when David's jaw dropped "She probably telling him that sex lasts longer than ten minutes" he said quietly as they kept watching David's face

Travis laughed "I don't think he could last as long as she can" he said quietly

Jason chuckled "No, I don't think he can either"

* * *

The four women finished their coffee and made their way down to the water. Spencer, Aria and Hanna pulled off their shirts and glanced at Emily. Emily shrugged and pulled off her shirt.

Hanna smirked "She got you too" she said poking a dark hickey on Emily's chest

Emily smirked at the blonde and jumped into the water swimming over to Harley "Sorry about your back babe" she said quietly

Harley smiled "I wear it as a badge-of-honour" she bounced her eyebrows

Emily blushed "I didn't realise how much I had scratched it, it looks pretty bad" she said quietly biting her lip.

"I didn't mind at the time or now" Harley said quietly and kissed her

"I won't do that again till after the ball" Emily said softly "I don't think it will be a good look with your dress" she said softly and sheepishly

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea" Harley said quietly nodded "Spencer would kill us"

Emily smirked "After the ball, I can do it again…" she husked softly in the doctor's ear and lightly dragged her nails down Harley's back

Harley shuddered as goose bumps appeared down her back "You're such a tease baby" she softly flirted as she wrapped an arm around Emily and started rubbing up and down her side underwater.

"You love it…" Emily whispered in her ear and nibbled Harley's earlobe, dragging her nails lightly up Harley's back.

"You got me there…" Harley whispered back and started kissing Emily behind the ear.

Emily giggled "Why are you doing that?" she whispered slightly breathy "Babe you know what that does to me…" she moved her head slightly giving Harley better access to her neck.

"What does it do?" Harley whispered smirking as she kept gently kissing the spots that she knew turned her girlfriend on.

"Hey!" Spencer chided splashing the couple, most of the water hitting her cousin "Cut it out you two!" she cocked an eyebrow at them.

Harley wiped the water out of her eyes "Cut what out?" she cocked an eyebrow back at her cousin

"You know what" Spencer gave Harley an I-heard-enough-last-night-I-don't-need-to-see-it look.

Emily blushed slightly and giggled softly.

Harley smirked then swam the short distance over to her cousin "You can thank me later Spence" she whispered and then winked as she nodded in David's direction.

Spencer looked to where Harley had nodded then back at her cousin slightly puzzled "Huh?"

"Told a Padawan a few Jedi tricks" Harley said cryptically and winked knowingly before she swum back to Emily, kissing her girlfriend on the lips quickly.

Spencer paused and thought about it, her eyes widened when she realised what Harley had alluded to. She raised an did-you-really? eyebrow at her cousin.

Harley nodded as she smirked. Spencer nodded back and swum away from the couple.

"What did you say to Spencer?" Emily asked when she noticed the look Spencer gave Harley

"Just told her I gave David a few tips" Harley said quietly "He thought multiple orgasms were a myth, I felt really bad for Spence, and so I helped him out for her"

"Poor Spence" Emily bit her lip "Hopefully he remembers what you told him" she softly chuckled

"Yeah, much as I don't want to know if he does, I hope he does too" Harley kissed Emily again.

* * *

"Want to play some basketball?" Jason asked everyone after they had finished swimming. There was a half court around the side of the house.

Everyone nodded at him.

Jason looked around the group "Harley you played competitively, didn't you?"

"Yep, I did" Harley nodded

"I did too, so if we be the captains of the teams then it is fairer" Jason said "You pick first" he smiled at the Australian

Harley looked around the group, Hanna was looking down at the ground instead of at her "Hanna" she said firmly

Hanna looked up puzzled at the Australian.

Harley smiled at the blonde "I want you on my team" she waved her over

"I was always picked last for sport" Hanna said surprised as she made her way over to her.

Harley high fived Hanna when she got close enough "You just got picked first" she smiled

Emily smiled warmly at Harley and winked. Harley winked back.

Jason looked around the group "Emily" he said smiling.

Emily high fived him as she made her way to his team.

Harley raised an eyebrow at Jason "Who should we pick now?" she asked Hanna

"Get Aria" Hanna whispered "Then she can distract Jason"

"Aria" Harley said, high fiving the short brunette when she got close "You are our secret weapon" she whispered

"Okay" Aria giggled

"David" Jason said nodding and smirking at Harley

Harley turned to Hanna and Aria "Okay, T-man or Spence?" she asked quietly

"Trick Jason and tell him to pick last" Aria said quietly and smirked

"Yeah" Hanna nodded.

"You pick last Jase" Harley said "We can't choose, they are both good" she shrugged

Jason turned to his team "Who should we pick?"

"Get Spencer, she will want to beat Harley" Emily said smirking "They are super competitive against each other"

David nodded in agreement.

"Spencer" Jason said, high fiving his sister when she got close

"Travis knows how to play" Hanna said giggling

"T-man" Harley smiled and high fived Travis when he got near enough.

"Okay team" Jason said "We can beat them, if we work together" he said enthusiastically putting a hand in

"Yeah" Spencer said putting a hand on her brother's

"Go team" Emily said putting her hand on Spencer's

"Win" David said putting a hand in

"Aria you distract Jason" Harley said "With him distracted the team will be lost" she smirked "Then the rest of us can run rings around the other's"

Aria giggled "Okay that's easy" she said nodding

Hanna looked over at the other team then back "They might get Emily to do that to you Harley"

"I am immune to her charms" Harley said

They all raised an eyebrow at her and burst out laughing good-naturedly.

"You are wrapped round her little finger" Hanna laughed shaking her head

"Okay… I will try my best to not get distracted by her…" Harley said sheepishly and nodding

"That's all you can do H" Travis chuckled and patted her on the shoulder

"Han is captain if it happens okay" Harley said smiling at the blonde

"Okay" They all nodded at her.

Spencer and Hanna went in the jump ball to start the game. Hanna managed to hit it in Travis's direction.

Aria went over close to Jason "Hi handsome" she flirted smiling at him

"Hi" Jason said slightly confused

Travis ran past him because he was distracted and scored.

"Good work team" Harley called out and clapped

Spencer looked at Harley slightly annoyed, she got the ball and started heading towards her cousin, who was now guarding the basket. "What you got old lady?" Spencer taunted bouncing the ball

"You really going to sledge me?" Harley chuckled "Spring chicken…" she playfully taunted

"It is called taunting in basketball" Spencer smirked "Old maid…"

"What is that behind your ears Spence?" Harley said looking puzzled as she moved closer to her cousin

"Huh?" Spencer said confused

"Oh, it's just because you are still wet behind there" Harley said stealing the ball and running down the court with it.

"Hey!" Spencer said chasing after her cousin.

Hanna, Aria and Travis laughed. As Harley ran back the other way and then scored, she smirked smugly at her cousin.

Spencer got her team together "They are playing dirty" she said seriously, after Harley's team had scored a few more baskets than her team.

Emily smirked "Two can play that game" she looked over at Harley "I can distract her" she said confidently.

Jason nodded "Okay, you do that Em" he smiled at her

Spencer got the ball again and started going towards the basket.

"Hey babe" Emily flirted at Harley

"Hey beautiful" Harley smiled

"If you let me score… I will let you _score_ " Emily whispered in a sultry tone into Harley's ear

Harley turned to her and grinned "Very clever" she nodded

David scored while Harley was distracted.

Harley grabbed Emily's wrist and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman "I have you trapped now gorgeous" she said softly in Emily's ear from behind her.

"Maybe that was my plan all along…" Emily flirted kissing Harley's cheek

"Okay, I am getting a bucket of cold water" Spencer said watching the couple

"Emily is distracting Harley like she said she would" David said "So is Aria" he said noticing the other couple.

Spencer turned, Jason had his arms around Aria too, over the other side of the court to Harley and Emily "I can't believe I am related to you guys" she shook her head in disbelief at her brother and cousin "I need two buckets of cold water, just to get you to play the game" she crossed her arms.

Jason and Harley laughed at Spencer's comments then let go of their respective partners.

"Okay, I am stopping" Harley said holding her hands up

"Me too" Jason held his hands up

Aria and Emily chuckled. So did Travis and Hanna.

They started playing the game properly.

Harley had the ball bouncing it, David tried to steal it off her, she spun around facing her back to him he stood his ground and they collided gently as he tried to reach around her to get the ball she passed it to Hanna and moved away from him. Hanna passed it to Aria who passed it to Travis and he scored.

"Good job team" Harley clapped

As David and Harley jumped for the ball to start again, they bumped into each other, Harley fell over backwards, David fell forwards, landing face down on top of her.

"Sorry…" David said as they were almost nose to nose

Harley gave a small smile "It's okay" she said slightly breathy from being winded

David gazed into her eyes then his gaze flicked to her lips and he leant slightly down closer to her.

"You want to get off my girlfriend now?" Emily asked as she was standing next to the pair laying on the ground

David blinked a few times then rolled off Harley "Sorry…" he looked up at Emily

Harley sat up and glanced at David before looking up and smiling at Emily, taking her offered hand and standing up giving her girlfriend a quick kiss. 'That was weird' Harley thought to herself.

Harley had the ball and was close to the basket she faked shooting then passed it to Hanna who caught it. "Shoot" Harley smiled and nodded at the blonde

Hanna threw it and it went in "I got it" she said surprised

Harley, Travis and Aria all high fived her saying good job.

"Come on, don't break a hip" Spencer playfully taunted Harley as she started to move towards her

Harley laughed "Isn't it your nap time Spence?" she teased "I will get you a blankie and teddy to keep you company" she bounced the ball closer to the brunette.

"I think it is time to take you back to the home Harley" Spencer teased "It is almost your dinner time" she said stealing the ball.

Harley chased after her "It's pretty bad when an 'old timer' can keep up with you, you young whippersnapper" she said as she was running next to Spencer, trying to get the ball back off her cousin.

Jason was holding his sides laughing at the pair.

"I told you they are super competitive, even at taunting" Emily said laughing

Spencer scored a basket and smirked smugly at Harley "Looks like you lost the race, you old fuddy-duddy" she teased playfully

"Rug-rat" Harley teased affectionately as she rolled her eyes playfully.

Emily had the ball bouncing it towards Harley.

"Is that earlier offer still valid?" Harley asked playfully, bouncing her eyebrow.

Emily smirked knowingly "Yep" she nodded

"Okay" Harley grinned and moved out of the way letting Emily score a basket. Emily kissed Harley's cheek after it went in.

Aria had the ball bouncing it toward Jason. He grinned and scooped her up by the waist lifting her up closer to the basket. Aria threw it, it rebounded off the backboard to Hanna who caught it and threw it back at the basket, it rolled around the hoop twice then dropped in.

"Yes" Hanna said enthusiastically and high fived her whole team with a huge grin.

Once they had had enough of playing, Harley the winning captain moved in front of the group. "I would just like to thank my most valuable player for the teams win, Hanna" she smiled warmly and started clapping.

Everyone clapped and agreed. After Hanna had scored once, she kept scoring baskets for the team.

* * *

"Ow!" David said jumping as they were just about to start getting lunch ready.

Everyone turned to look at him confused.

"Ow" David said again pulling the back of his shorts away from his backside.

Jason looked down at the ground "Red pavement ants" he looked back up at David

"Did you get stung?" Harley asked

"Yes. Ow, I think it is still in there" David said pulling his shorts away from his skin, shaking them frantically.

"Spence, check if they are still in there" Harley said turning to her cousin

Spencer raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am sure David doesn't really want me looking at his backside, unless I have to" Harley said raising an eyebrow back

Spencer nodded and rolled her eyes. She looked down the back of his shorts "No ants are in here anymore" she pulled a face when she saw his skin "Umm…?" she looked up at Harley

Harley nodded in understanding "You must have sensitive skin David" she rolled her eyes "Okay, let's go into the bathroom, come on Spence" she pulled David along towards the house by a hand "Do you have…?" she looked up at Jason and Aria

"I will come with you to get it" Jason said nodding

* * *

Once the four were in the bathroom Jason pulled out everything and left it on the counter top. "Okay I am going to go and help make lunch now" Jason said "I don't need to see the stings, I am sure you ladies can manage" he said slightly awkwardly and left the room.

David looked sheepish at Harley.

"Would it make you feel more comfortable if I told you that this is not the first time I have seen a man's bare backside?" Harley asked raising an eyebrow

"Huh?" David looked puzzled at her.

"Just show her where they stung you David" Spencer said bluntly "She is a doctor" she shook her head

David slowly pulled his shorts down and showed Harley.

"Okay, that is a nasty rash" Harley said as she was looking at it "Am I treating this or are you?" she asked her cousin

"It's all yours doctor" Spencer said smirking and left the room.

"Thanks, lobbyist…" Harley called out sarcastically. She heard Spencer laugh through the door.

"Okay, David why don't you tell me about your favourite sport team" Harley said as she pulled some latex gloves on, trying to make it less awkward for the both of them.

"What sport?" David asked puzzled looking over his shoulder at her.

"I don't know, what sport do you watch?" Harley asked looking up at him then back down as she started treating the rash

"I watch baseball and football" David said turning to face forwards again

"So who are the teams you go for?" Harley asked as she kept treating the rash

"Baseball I follow the Philadelphia Phillies" David said "Football the Philadelphia Eagles. Do you watch sport?" he asked, becoming more comfortable as he was distracted.

"Yeah, I watch rugby league football, I follow the Canterbury-Bankstown Bulldogs, I watch soccer if it is on and all forms of cricket, so in test I follow New South Wales, one day I follow New South Wales Blues and in the Big Bash League, Sydney Sixers both men's and women's teams" Harley said "And any time Australia plays in any form of cricket or football I go for the team" she added

"I didn't know there were so many forms of cricket" David said surprised

"They first shorted it from 5 days to one day, then shorted the one day to 20 overs for each team, so it only goes for about two and a half hours instead." Harley explained "Do you watch any other sport?" she asked as she was almost finished

"Sometimes I watch hockey" David said shrugging

"Ice hockey, yeah?" Harley asked

"Yeah ice hockey" David said nodding

"Okay, I am done David" Harley said pulling the gloves off and standing up

"Oh, that didn't take long" David said pulling his shorts back up

"I have some antihistamines in my bag" Harley said "It will help reduce the reaction" she smiled.

"Okay, thank you" David said softly as he nodded, his gaze flicked to her lips then up to her eyes.

"So umm I am going to go get them…" Harley said slightly awkwardly and opened the door.

"Did you have fun?" Spencer chuckled at her cousin when she came out of the bathroom.

"Barrels of it" Harley deadpanned before going to the room and getting the medication out.

Everyone chuckled at the comment.

* * *

They had lunch together before packing up to return home.

"This was a really fun weekend" Emily said smiling

"Yeah" Hanna agreed "We should do something like this again"

"Yeah" Aria said "We can come out here again or go somewhere else"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I will drop your bike off on the way home H" Travis said to Harley as they were getting ready to go

"Thanks" Harley said "I will give you the money for it after I go into the bank on Monday"

"Okay, cool" Travis said smiling

* * *

"So how bad was David's rash?" Emily asked as the couple were driving back to Rosewood

"Pretty bad, he definitely has sensitive skin" Harley said nodding "It was a bit… weird with him after I had finished…" she said slightly confused

"Weird?" Emily asked puzzled

"Yeah… I don't know" Harley said "It was almost like…?" she paused trying to find the right word

"Like during the basketball game?" Emily asked "It looked like he was thinking about kissing you"

"Yeah…" Harley said puzzled "Weird…" she shook her head still trying to work it out.

"Maybe he just got confused again, with you and Spence" Emily said chuckling

"Maybe…" Harley chuckled and put a hand on Emily's thigh.

Emily turned and smiled warmly "I sure won't get you two mixed up" she put her hand on top of Harley's

"Yeah, I know" Harley grinned at her girlfriend.

"I had fun this weekend" Harley said thoughtfully after a few moments "We should go away for a weekend or overnight, just the two of us" she squeezed Emily's hand gently.

"Yeah" Emily nodded "I would like that too" she said as she squeezed Harley's hand gently.


	30. Chapter 30

"What am I going to do Hanna? The ball is next weekend you said you would help me find a dress" Emily said flustered into the phone, running a hand through her hair.

"You are going to open your front door, because I am standing at it" Hanna replied

Emily hung up the phone and raced down the stairs and opened the door.

Hanna was grinning as she stood on the porch holding up a dress sized garment bag "You need to try this on to see if it needs any alterations"

"Thanks Han" Emily smiled and led the blonde up to her room. When Hanna opened the garment bag Emily let out a gasp "Hanna this is beautiful"

Hanna couldn't hold in the secret any longer "And it is yours to keep" she said excitedly

"I can't expect you to just give me this dress" Emily said slightly embarrassed

"I am not giving it to you" Hanna said "But it is all yours to keep" she said cryptically

Emily gave her a puzzled look "Huh?"

Hanna rolled her eyes "Can you please try on your dress? I need to see if I need to make any alterations"

Emily was still puzzled but put the dress on like she was asked.

Hanna smiled proudly "It is a perfect fit" she said pleased

"It is" Emily looked at herself in the mirror "But I need to give you something for it"

"The bill has already been paid" Hanna said slightly cryptically

Emily cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, Harley asked me to custom-design and make you a dress" Hanna said unable to not tell her best-friend about it any longer "As well as helping her pick one out for herself"

Emily looked back into the mirror "So you made this just for me?" she caught the blonde's eye through the mirror

"Yes, just for you" Hanna nodded "It is the only one I made, but you can't say anything to Harley, she asked me to keep it a surprise" she smiled warmly

"Well it definitely is a surprise, thank you Hanna" Emily said smiling as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You're welcome Em" Hanna said grinning

* * *

"So I was thinking…" Emily said slipping her hand under Harley's shirt and rubbing her toned abs, as they were watching T.V in Harley's lounge room one night.

Harley raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Emily.

"Since we are going to Philadelphia, do you want to look for a toy while we are there?" Emily asked softly

Harley nodded "Okay, sounds good" she smiled and kissed Emily, she unwarped her arms from around the shorter woman.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked puzzled

"Getting my laptop" Harley said as she got up, she came back and sat back down on the lounge, put the laptop on the coffee table and opened it.

"What are you looking up?" Emily asked wrapping her arms back around Harley

"Shops" Harley said as she looked up 'Sex shops in Philadelphia'

Emily leant forwards to see the screen clearer "Okay, there are more shops than what I thought there was in Philadelphia" she said surprised

"Yeah" Harley nodded in agreement.

They looked through each shops product list and decided which shop to visit while they were in Philadelphia.

"I booked us a hotel room for the night" Harley said caressing Emily's side as they laid in bed together.

"Do you want some money for it?" Emily asked caressing Harley's abs

"No it's okay, I asked you to come with me and we are going in your car" Harley said kissing her on the lips "I will pay for the petrol too" she smiled

"Okay" Emily smiled "By the way we call it gas here" she leant up and kissed Harley again.

* * *

"Have you got everything babe?" Emily asked as Harley put the suitcases in the car Saturday morning of the ball.

"Yep" Harley smiled "Have you gorgeous?"

"No, I forgot something important" Emily said with a poker face

"What?" Harley asked puzzled coming around to Emily

"This" Emily said seriously and leant up for a kiss "Now I have everything" she gave a cheeky smile

Harley chuckled and leant down for another kiss, dipping Emily in her arms playfully.

"If we don't get moving, we a going to miss out on the date I have planned after shopping" Emily said smiling between kisses

"Okay" Harley said grinning, giving her one more kiss before opening the car door.

* * *

"How may I help you?" A middle aged woman smiled at the couple when they entered the sex shop in Philadelphia

"Umm…We…ar… We were looking for…?" Harley stumbled over her words and blushed because she was caught off guard by the woman.

"You were looking for something to use together?" the woman asked smiling between the couple

"Yes, a strap-on" Harley said slightly relieved, glancing at Emily who was also blushing.

"Right this way" the woman smiled warmly and led the couple over to the section "Have you used a strap-on before?" she asked gently, trying to ease the couples slight embarrassment.

"Yes, I have but it has been a while…" Harley said slightly sheepishly

"Same" Emily said and nodded

"What type were you thinking of getting?" the woman asked

Harley looked around at the display "I don't know, there is a lot more to choose from now than the last time I bought one" she said slightly confused "What do you recommend?"

The woman nodded and picked up a package "This kit one is one of our best sellers" she handed it to Harley "It is designed for the wears comfort and control, it is a double strap" she said

Harley turned the package over and read the back of it. Emily read down the box too.

"What about the…?" Emily asked and blushed slightly

"The harness comes with 2 different size dildos, in two different types, one has realistic looking dildo's, the other isn't" the woman explained "They are made from silicone and they are boilable" she said "You can interchange the different sizes and get another one in the future if you want to" she added

Harley glanced at Emily "We will go with the other type" she smiled at the woman

"Okay. I will leave you a moment to work out what you want and to have a look. If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask" the woman said then left the couple

"What do you think?" Harley asked handing the package to Emily

Emily read the back "Do you mind if we look for another extra size?" she asked sheepishly

"No, that is a good idea while we are in here" Harley nodded and smiled "And we will know it will be the right size to fit the harness"

The couple made their selection of the harness kit, an extra dildo and some lubricant.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you some money for it babe?" Emily asked before they went to the counter

Harley smiled "I don't mind getting this for us beautiful" she said honestly

"Okay" Emily smiled, she spotted something else in a different section "You get that, I found something else I want to look at" she smirked at Harley before going to another display

Harley took the items over to the woman "This will fit the harness won't it?" she asked motioning the extra dildo

"Yes, it will" the woman nodded and rang up the sale "Is that all?" she asked when she noticed Emily holding something else

"You can put it on here" Harley said smiling at Emily

"No, it's okay" Emily smiled "Go wait over there when you are finished" she pointed away from the counter

"Okay" Harley said shrugging and paid for their selection then moved over to the side like Emily asked

Emily put her selection down on the counter.

The woman smiled "That is a very good choice. It is designed to be comfortable" she winked at Emily

Harley tried to see what it was but gave up when the woman put it into a bag and rang up the item.

Emily linked onto Harley's arm and the couple walked out of the shop after they had thanked the woman.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Harley asked as she opened Emily's car door

"Not yet" Emily smirked as she sat down in the car

Harley chuckled as she shut Emily's door gently.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going for our date?" Harley asked pulling her seat belt on

"No, it's a surprise" Emily smiled

"Okay" Harley shrugged and smiled

* * *

Emily glanced at Harley when she was close to the destination for their date.

Harley's eyes lit up when she spotted the sign "Are we going to The Franklin Institute?" she asked excitedly

Emily chuckled "Yes, I am taking you to a museum" she nodded

"Not just any museum, a science museum" Harley said enthusiastically "I have wanted to come here since I moved over here" she said grinning

"You are such a nerd" Emily giggled

"Yep, I am" Harley said proudly "and you love me" she teased affectionately

Emily turned and smiled after she had parked the car "Yes I do"

"Let me get your door" Harley said grinning, she energetically skipped around the front of the car to Emily's door.

Emily shook her head giggling at her girlfriend.

Harley held Emily's hand intertwining their fingers as they made their way into the museum.

"So what are we looking at first?" Harley asked smiling at Emily

"You have to walk through the giant heart" Emily smiled "It is a rite of passage"

Harley smiled "You want me to give you a personal tour?"

"Do I have a choice?" Emily giggled

"Yes you do" Harley kissed her cheek "I am not going to bore you to sleep" she said honestly

Emily smiled "Okay, you can tell me about it" she nodded

Harley explained what the different parts of the heart were and what there functions were as they walked through it.

They spotted an open heart surgical theatre. Emily looked at Harley "Have you seen open heart surgery?" she asked curious

"Yep" Harley nodded as she looked at the interactive display "It looks a lot like this" she said truthfully

"What about what you do?" Emily asked softly and squeezed Harley's hand

"The tools I use are slightly different to these, the scalpel I use has a longer handle and blade, it makes it easier to reach deeper into the cavities" Harley said quietly "And the Hagedorn needle I use to sew them back up is bigger, it is also known as a sailmaker's needle. The twine is coarser than when you have a regular suture" she explained quietly

Emily nodded "That makes sense"

Harley smiled.

Emily smiled watching Harley explain things around the exhibit with her whole face lit up.

They walked around the other sections of the museum, Harley was just as happy looking at all the other exhibits as much as the heart section. Emily was enjoying herself too. Emily explained something's to Harley who listened eagerly.

"Oh wow a brain section" Harley smiled when they got to it she glanced at Emily

"Educate away doctor" Emily kissed Harley's cheek

Harley explained different things to Emily as they made their way through the exhibit. The couple were standing near the brain scanner interactive display.

"But why does it do that Mom?" A girl of around 10 years old asked inquisitively as she was using the display

"I don't know why" the mother said somewhat frustrated

Harley smiled at the mother and child "What is it you want to know? I am a pathologist, maybe I can answer your question" she offered

The mother smiled relieved at Harley "Ask her all your questions she is a doctor" she said to the girl

Harley explained to the young girl all about the brain in terms the child would understand. The young girl's eyes were wide as Harley answered all her questions.

"Wow, you are so cool" the girl said impressed "You know a lot of things" she smiled at Harley

Harley chuckled "Thank you, I did have to spend a long time studying to know what I do" she said truthfully

"How long did you have to study for?" the girl asked

"13 years to become fully qualified and I still have to learn new things regularly to keep up-to-date with the new techniques to do things" Harley said

The girl's jaw dropped "13 years" she said shocked

"Yep" Harley nodded "You have a good mind for science, keep up your interest, we need more women scientists in the future" she smiled

The mother and daughter smiled at Harley.

"Thank you doctor" the girl said as they were about to move off

"You are very welcome" Harley smiled

"You are the most patient person" Emily said kissing Harley's cheek after the mother and child left them

"I had to learn it quickly when I had a sudden 6-year old daughter to deal with" Harley chuckled

"So you weren't always as calm as you are now?" Emily asked intrigued

"I wasn't impatient but it was still a steep learning curve to get to now" Harley said honestly

The couple finished looking around the museum. Harley spotted the gift shop and smiled "Come on, let's go check it out" she led Emily over to it.

Harley picked up a plush heart toy.

"What are you doing with that?" Emily asked puzzled

"Just replacing the one you stole from me" Harley replied casually as she tucked it under her arm.

Emily smirked "You are smooth" she poked Harley in the abs playfully

"I keep telling you, I prefer charming" Harley said with a cheeky smile

Emily laughed.

"You keep pulling my chordae tendineae when you laugh like that gorgeous" Harley said smiling

Emily paused and thought "Pulling your heartstrings" she laughed again

"You are an excellent listener" Harley kissed her cheek

"You are interesting to listen to" Emily said smiling.

"Okay, stop giving me premature ventricular contractions" Harley said smirking

Emily looked at her puzzled "Something to do with the heart…?" she shrugged

"Yes" Harley nodded "Making my heart skip a beat" she smiled warmly.

Emily laughed and kissed Harley chastely "You do that to me too" she whispered in the doctor's ear. As both their hearts skipped a beat.

"Thank you for bringing me here" Harley said as they walked back to the car.

"You're welcome, it was fun" Emily said smiling.

* * *

"Okay, now are you going to tell me what you bought earlier?" Harley asked when they were in the hotel room

"Sit on the bed, hold your hands out and close your eyes" Emily said smirking

Harley did as she was asked then opened one eye cheekily when she heard Emily in front of her.

"No peeking" Emily said tapping Harley on the nose gently

Harley shut her eyes then felt something around her wrists.

"Okay, you can open your eyes" Emily said

Harley opened her eyes and looked at her wrists that now had black leather cuffs around them joined by a small metal chain. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at Emily smirking "Interesting choice"

Emily giggled "You said you would let me tie you up"

Harley stood up and looped her arms over Emily "I did say that" she nodded and then leant down kissed her "We appear to be stuck together now" she said before she kissed her again

"Do we?" Emily asked and kissed Harley "That is terrible" she kissed her again

"I know, it's awful" Harley said grinning and kissed her "I don't think these will go with my dress" she pulled at the chain lightly.

Emily chuckled "You want me to let you out?" she raised an eyebrow

"Not really…" Harley smirked, she glanced at the clock "But we are expected to meet Spencer at this ball soon… and I really want to see you in your dress" she gently rubbed her hands up and down Emily's back

Emily smirked "Are you more into bondage than you let on?" she raised an eyebrow

"No" Harley blushed slightly "I just like the idea of you tying me up" she said honestly

Emily smiled "Only me?" she asked curious

"Only you Emily" Harley said without missing a beat and nodded "I don't know why but yes, only you" she said truthfully

Emily smiled leant up and kiss her "Okay, I had better let you out" she said before turning in Harley's arms and started undoing the cuffs.

"Would you let me use them on you?" Harley asked kissing her behind the ear, as Emily was undoing them.

Emily paused and thought about it "Yes, I trust you" she said as she took them off Harley's wrists.

Harley smiled "Okay"

Emily smiled and kissed her again before putting the cuffs away.

"You go first in the shower gorgeous" Harley said kissing Emily's cheek

"Okay" Emily had a shower and came back into the room, she got into her dress while Harley was in the shower, and she pulled the bathrobe over the top of it.

Harley came out of the bathroom "I love your accessory wrap" she joked

Emily smiled and winked at her "I thought you would" she went back into the bathroom to do her makeup and hair.

Harley quickly put her black, figure-hugging V-neck dress on. It was almost floor length. She fixed her hair into an updo, with a small braid across the front and messy bun at the base of her neck, then she put on a bit of eyeshadow, mascara and some lipstick. She was just putting her shoes on when Emily emerged from the bathroom.

Harley looked up, her throat went dry, as her heart skipped two beats.

"Well, what do you think?" Emily asked as she did a small twirl in the two-tone blue, plunging neckline sleeveless dress. It was almost floor length, with a mid-thigh-high slit up one side. Her makeup done to perfection and hair out and loosely curled.

Harley stood up and grinned "You look absolutely amazing Emily" she said truthfully

Emily grinned "I love you"

"I love you too." Harley smiled "You are still missing one thing to complete your outfit" she said thoughtfully

Emily gave her a puzzled look.

Harley moved over to her suitcase and pulled out a flat, velvet covered jewellery box. She moved back over and opened it showing Emily "This will complete it, don't you think?" she said warmly

"Babe?" Emily said surprised when she looked at what was in the box. It was a silver love heart with a dolphin jumping through it with a small blue gemstone for its eye pendant, attached to a dainty silver necklace.

"May I?" Harley asked smiling and pulling it out of the box then undoing the clasp.

"Thank you" Emily smiled and turned around moving her hair out of the way, as Harley draped it around her neck and refastened it.

"Do you like it?" Harley asked when she stepped back and admired how it looked with Emily's dress.

"I love it" Emily said honestly then stepped forwards and kissed Harley "What is the gemstone?" she asked looking at it

"It is an Australian natural sapphire, which is why it is so dark" Harley smiled

"So it has a bit of both of us in it" Emily smiled warmly "The dolphin for me and an Australian sapphire for you and your blue eyes"

Harley nodded "Yep, all surrounded by a love heart" she kissed Emily again "I chose it especially for you for all those reasons" she smiled again

Emily smiled "It is perfect, thank you Harley" she said sincerely

"My pleasure" Harley smiled


	31. Chapter 31

"If you didn't spend so much time in the bathroom we would have been here earlier" David's frustrated voice said

Harley and Emily glanced at each other then looked up to see Spencer and David walking in together. Spencer in a deep purple strapless almost floor length dress with her hair curled and swept over one shoulder and her makeup making her best features standout. David in a black tuxedo, crisp white shirt, matching to Spencer's dress colour bowtie and cummerbund set.

"Hey Spencer, you look really elegant" Harley smiled warmly at her cousin

"Hey Harley, thank you" Spencer said quietly

"Hi Spence" Emily said smiling

"Hi Em" Spencer replied giving a small smile

Harley looked up and down at David "You clean up alright" she said, he flashed a smile at her.

"I hate these things" David said frustrated as he was fiddling with his bowtie

Harley rolled her eyes "What type of knot is that supposed to be?" she asked looking at him with a furrowed brow

"I don't know" David said still fiddling, making it look even worse.

"Leave it" Harley batted his hands away, undid it and retied neatly "There that looks better" she said as she stepped back.

"How do you know how to do that?" David asked surprised

"All those ballroom dancing competitions as a teen" Harley replied "Your cummerbund…" She said when she noticed it was in the wrong position "Needs to be here" she said pulling it into the correct position on his waist "And your pocket square…" she let out a disappointed sigh shaking her head, she pulled it out of his pocket, refolded it neatly before putting back in his pocket and smoothing it down. She looked him up and down "Okay, now you are dressed properly and won't embarrass poor Spence" she said giving a firm nod of approval.

"Thanks." David said looking down at himself "Want to get something to drink?" He put his hand on Harley's shoulder

"Sure" Harley looked over at Emily and Spencer who were talking "Shouldn't we walk in with our partners?" She asked when he started moving towards the door into the ballroom.

"Hurry up Spencer" David said clipped over his shoulder

Harley shot him an unimpressed look and walked over to the two women and offered them both an elbow smiling.

They walked in together.

Spencer put on a game face for work as they entered the room fully. David went straight to the bar.

"So Spence, what's the game plan?" Harley gave her a warm smile as they made their way to find their seats.

Spencer looked around the room. "There are 5 people here that I know I need your assistance with to convince them of the bill. I want to start with Mr Johnson first because he always leaves early from events"

"Okay Spence, I will do my very best to assist you" Harley said honestly and smiled, she pulled both Spencer's and Emily's chair out for them as they sat down.

There was another slightly younger couple at the table when they got there.

"Hello I am Spencer, this is my cousin Harley and her partner Emily" Spencer introduced them

"Hi I am Fred and this my wife Mary" the dark brown haired man introduced himself and the dark blonde haired woman

David came to the table with a drink and sat down.

"This is my fiancé David" Spencer introduced him

David and Spencer spoke with the other couple.

"Does Spencer seem different to you?" Harley whispered to Emily

Emily nodded "She seems tired" she whispered

"Hopefully by getting everyone to agree to her bill, she will feel better" Harley whispered back

"I am sure that will help" Emily whispered and nodded

"Would you like a drink gorgeous?" Harley asked smiling after a short while

"Yes please babe" Emily smiled

Harley smiled and kissed her cheek

"I will come with you Harley" David said downing the rest of his drink

* * *

David was ogling a young woman as they were waiting in line at the bar "I would tap that, would you?" he asked quietly lightly elbowing Harley

Harley raised an eyebrow at him "You are engaged remember?" she said "To my cousin" she added

"Doesn't mean I can't look" David said looking at another woman "What about her?" he asked quietly

Harley turned and glanced at the blonde woman "No" she said turning back around

"Not your type?" David laughed "Prefer brunettes?"

"I don't have a preference for hair colour" Harley shrugged

"Cool, you keep your options open" David said nodding "What about the red-head over there?" He asked quietly looking the woman up and down

Harley gave him an are-you-serious-right-now? look "I am in love with Emily" she said bluntly

"Doesn't mean you can't look" David raised an eyebrow "I bet you have tapped a few women" he smirked

"Tapped?" Harley rolled her eyes "Really?"

"Scissored is that better?" David said quietly "Or do you prefer growled-out?" he whispered "Fucked?" he whispered raising an eyebrow in question

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Harley asked crossing her arms as they stepped closer to the bar

"Yeah and your cousin" David chuckled "And you once, remember" he lightly elbowed her

Harley rolled her eyes again shaking her head.

"So what is your number?" David asked quietly

"My what?" Harley looked at him puzzled

"How many women have you banged?" David smirked

Harley cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Come on we are bros" David nudged her with his elbow "I will tell you mine"

"If you hadn't noticed, I am wearing a dress" Harley stated and gestured herself

"Yeah, but you only are because Spencer told you to. I bet if you had a choice you would have worn a tux" David said

"Spencer didn't tell me to" Harley said honestly "I chose to wear a dress" she shrugged

"You still didn't answer my question" David said

"And why are you so interested anyway?" Harley asked puzzled

"32 is my number" David said proudly "And I want to know because we are buddies"

Harley smirked "So it's really more like 11?" she teased

David looked taken aback for a moment "No, okay so it is really 23" he said honestly

Harley just nodded.

"So…?" David said raising an eyebrow

"I hope you have had an STI test" Harley replied matter-of-factly

"So I have had more women than you" David smirked "I knew it" he said pleased

"I didn't say anything" Harley replied nonchalantly, shrugging one shoulder.

"No way" David's eyes widened "How many?"

"It's our turn" Harley said and ordered Emily and herself a drink "You had better remember to buy your _incredible_ _fiancé_ a drink this time" she said loud enough for the bartender to hear as she turned to David with a serious expression on her face.

"Okay" David said slightly embarrassed and ordered two drinks

As they were making their way back to the table David asked her again "So how many?"

"That is something only me and the person I am currently sleeping with needs to know" Harley replied

"Have you told her?" David asked

Harley bit her lip "Not yet"

David chuckled "You embarrassed she will know you are a…?"

Harley shot him a look cutting him off, she hated that word.

"I was going to say Casanova, not that" David said smirking "Lez-bro" he winked

Harley rolled her eyes shaking her head at him.

* * *

"Here is your drink beautiful" Harley smiled at Emily when she got back to the table

"Thanks babe" Emily smiled

Harley sat quietly thinking about it 'We probably should talk about how many partners we have both had' she thought 'I know I have been tested for STI's' she glanced at Emily 'We probably should have talked before we did sleep together too' she chewed her lip as she was thinking

"What are you thinking about?" Emily whispered breaking her train of thought

Harley blushed slightly "Umm…something we probably should talk about, but not here…" she whispered back

Emily smirked "Having dirty thoughts are we?" she whispered

Harley blushed more "No" she whispered

Emily placed a hand on Harley's thigh "You say no but your face says yes" she whispered then squeezed Harley's thigh

Harley had a sip of her drink to hide her blush.

* * *

"Alright Harley, I think we should go and talk to Mr Johnson before dinner so we catch him" Spencer said when she spotted him

"Okay" Harley nodded "Are you going to be okay here?" she asked Emily

"I will keep her company for you" Mary smiled warmly at the Australian

"Thank you Mary" Harley smiled back, picked up her drink and kissed Emily's cheek before going with Spencer.

* * *

"He is sexist and conservative" Spencer whispered to Harley as they got nearer to the older man

Spencer was talking to him about the proposed bill. He had a slightly disinterested look on his face but Harley could tell he was actually listening to Spencer.

"This is my cousin Harley, I was talking to you about" Spencer said turning and introducing her cousin

"Miss, what is it you do in the hospital?" Mr Johnson asked with a condescending tone

"It's Doctor actually" Harley corrected as she smiled at him

"Oh" He said slightly surprised "Do you have a specialty or are you just a regular doctor?" he asked with the same condescending tone

"I am a double board certified pathologist, in anatomic and clinical pathology. I examine tissue for surgeons and make the final diagnosis or I examine blood and make final diagnosis for other doctors, as well as performing clinical autopsies" Harley replied casually and had a sip of her drink

The old man looked impressed "Well then doctor, what do you think about this proposed bill?" he asked genuinely interested in Harley's opinion

Spencer smirked knowingly at Harley.

"My opinion is it will make the health system run a lot smoother, it will cut patient waiting times to see specialists and that will save people's lives in the long run" Harley said honestly

"Well Spencer" the man said "You both have convinced me. I will put my full support behind the bill" he shook Spencer's hand then Harley's

"Thank you" Spencer smiled

"You did it. You changed his mind" Spencer said quietly to Harley as they made their way back to the table

"You did all the work Spence, I just backed up what you were saying, don't sell yourself short" Harley replied truthfully

Spencer smiled "Thanks Harley"

* * *

"Would you like the chicken or the beef?" Harley asked Emily when the alternate dinner was served to them

Emily looked at her plate then at Harley's "Can I have the chicken?" she smiled

"Of course beautiful" Harley grinned and swapped their plates

"Thank you" Emily kissed her cheek

"How is the beef?" Emily asked once they had started eating

"It is really tasty and moist" Harley smiled and cut a piece then held her fork up for Emily "Try it"

Emily smiled and opened her mouth slightly. Harley moved her fork into Emily's mouth.

"It is good" Emily agreed after she had chewed and swallowed it. She cut some chicken and held her fork up for Harley "Try the chicken" she smiled

Harley opened her mouth and let Emily feed her the chicken. "That is nice too" Harley nodded

"You two are cute" Mary said smiling at the couple

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully at the couple.

* * *

"Are you going to ask me to dance?" Emily asked noticing a few couples dancing on the dance floor after dinner

Harley stood up "Could I offer you a dance gorgeous?" she held a hand out smiling

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully "You are so whipped Harley" she shook her head

Emily shot Spencer a look but it had no malice to it. Harley smiled warmly at her cousin.

David chuckled as the couple left to go to the dance floor.

* * *

"You really do look amazing tonight" Harley said gazing into Emily's eyes as they started to dance together.

Emily felt butterflies start in her stomach "Thanks to you" she smiled

"I don't know what you are talking about" Harley obviously lied

Emily smirked "Hanna told me you asked her for her help for tonight" she cocked an eyebrow

"Busted" Harley said and gave a slightly guilty look "Well she isn't very good at keeping my secrets" she chuckled and twirled Emily

"You look stunning tonight" Emily said honestly when she was back in front of Harley

Harley blushed "Thank you" she replied sincerely and kissed her chastely

"Did you really ask Hanna to custom-make this dress especially for me?" Emily asked

"Yes" Harley said "I didn't want you being embarrassed showing up in something someone else was wearing" she said honestly "That way I knew you are the only lady in the whole world wearing that dress"

Emily grinned "You are the most thoughtful partner I have ever had" she leant up and kissed Harley

Harley smiled back "You deserve to be treated like a queen Emily" she said truthfully

Emily felt her heart skip a beat "I love you"

"I love you too" Harley gazed into Emily's eyes

* * *

Spencer sat watching her cousin and best-friend dancing and gazing into each other's eyes. David had disappeared to the bar again.

"You can tell they really love each other" Mary commented watching the couple dancing

Spencer smiled "Yeah, they really do" she said honestly, she could tell by the way they moved in sync, acted like the only two people on the dance floor, never taking their eyes off each other and smiling lovingly the whole time.

"So how many years have they been together for?" Mary asked

Spencer turned and looked at the younger woman "Actually they have only been together for just over two months"

Mary looked at Spencer then back at the couple then back to Spencer "Really? Well don't be surprised if your cousin asks you to go ring shopping with her before the end of the year"

Spencer chuckled "You think so?"

"Yeah, that look on Harley's face, says she knows she has found the one person she wants to spend the rest of her life loving and doing anything she can to make Emily happy" Mary said smiling

Spencer looked more closely at Harley's expression, then at Emily "They don't even live together yet" she said surprised "Do you think Emily would even say yes?" she pondered

Mary smiled "Well judging by the look on Emily's face, yes she would say yes, she is just waiting for Harley to ask her" she nodded

"How can you know all that about them?" Spencer asked puzzled

"I study micro-expressions and body language" Mary responded honestly

Spencer studied the couple's faces trying to see what Mary had observed.

* * *

The couple came back to the table Harley pulled Emily's chair out for her.

"You two dance well together" Mary said honestly

"Thank you" the couple said in unison, then smiled at each other

"What would you like beautiful?" Harley asked Emily when the dessert was served

Emily looked between the two desserts "Want to have half each?" she asked smiling

"Sure" Harley cut the sticky date pudding in half as Emily cut the apple pie in half then they swapped halves.

Spencer glanced at Mary and they smiled at each other.

* * *

"Harley lets go talk to Mrs Bailey before she gets too drunk and leaves" Spencer said after they had finished dessert

"Sure" Harley smiled she turned to Emily

"I will keep Mary company, its okay" Emily smiled before Harley said anything

"Okay" Harley said kissing her quickly before she and Spencer left to find the woman.

"Is this is what being a partner of a lobbyist is always like?" Emily asked Mary after a short while

"Yeah, but once Fred is done convincing them of his bill, I will have his full attention" Mary said smiling

Emily nodded.

"So is Harley a lobbyist like Spencer?" Mary asked puzzled

"No, she is a doctor" Emily smiled "Spencer's bill has something to do with the health care system. She is just helping her out"

Mary smiled "I didn't think she was. She is too relaxed"

Emily nodded "Yeah, she is laid-back" she smiled

* * *

"I can't believe we got her support that quick" Spencer said as the cousins came back to the table "Who knew you just had to diagnose a mole to get support?" she chuckled

Harley rolled her eyes "You didn't have to see what I did" she lightly chuckled and shook her head "I hope her support is worth it Spence"

"Well I am not the doctor in the family" Spencer teased and smirked back

Emily and Mary looked between the two.

Harley smiled at the pair "She couldn't get into a specialist to get her own mole checked, I casually mentioned that this is why the bill was needed as I checked it for her" she shrugged

"Okay where was it?" Emily asked smirking

"Take a guess" Harley raised an eyebrow playfully

"On her butt?" Emily asked giggling

"Yes but she told Harley it was on her lower back" Spencer laughed as Harley nodded her head. Mary chuckled.

Fred came back to the table handing Mary a drink "I love you" he said kissing her quickly before he left again.

"Would you ladies like another drink?" Harley asked Spencer and Emily

"Yes please" Emily replied

"Thanks" Spencer smiled

"No worries" Harley smiled and headed to the bar

"I will be back in a minute" Mary said smiling before leaving the table.

"Is that new Em?" Spencer asked looking at Emily while they were both sitting at the table alone

Emily touched the pendant "This?" she asked

"Yeah" Spencer nodded as she looked at it

"Yes" Emily said moving closer for Spencer to be able to see it clearer "Harley gave it to me just before we left the hotel"

Spencer raised an impressed eyebrow "Harley has good taste" she said as she looked closely at it as she held in her fingers.

"Yeah, I really like it" Emily said smiling and nodding "The gemstone is an Australian natural sapphire"

Spencer turned the pendant over "You realise this is 18-carat white gold, not silver" she said looking up at Emily smiling

"Really?" Emily looked surprised at the brunette

"Yep" Spencer nodded as she turned the pendant back over and let it go "Harley has very good taste" she smiled warmly at her best-friend

Emily smiled and touched the pendant fondly.

* * *

"You still here?" Harley said to David when she got to the bar

"Yep" David said before he had a sip of his drink "I am thinking of getting a motorbike" he said randomly

Harley raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"You ride one and bought a second one" David said "You should know" he raised an eyebrow

"Because they are cheap transportation" Harley responded "And I have owned one since I was 4"

"No because they are fun and are total babe magnets" David said then bit his lip. The alcohol making his tongue loose.

"Why do you need a babe magnet when you are _engaged_?" Harley asked emphasising the word engaged

"Spencer would love it, might spice things up" David replied "Like you haven't got laid because you own a motorbike" he elbowed her lightly

Harley shrugged and tried to keep her face neutral.

David studied her expression closely "You have too" he smirked knowingly "How many times did it work? I bet all you had to do was walk into a bar with your jacket on and helmet under your arm, to get some interest" he raised an eyebrow

Harley couldn't hold back the smirk at the memory "Okay, yeah that helped, a few times…" she agreed nodding

"See" David elbowed her again smiling

* * *

"Here are your drinks ladies" Harley said when she got back to the table

"Thank you" Spencer said taking the drink and having a sip

"Thanks Harley" Emily took the drink and smiled lovingly at her girlfriend

"Harley that third person we need to talk to…" Spencer said turning her head "I just spotted them"

Harley nodded, placed her own drink on the table and kissed Emily's cheek before helping Spencer to her feet and leaving with her.

"I am glad I got at least one dance in" Emily said to Mary after she sipped her drink

Mary smiled "You and Harley really do dance exceptionally well together"

"Thanks. We actually have been going to lessons and practising on our own for a ballroom competition" Emily said honestly

Mary nodded "Well your lessons and practise have sure paid off" she said truthfully and smiled again "It is nice you have a shared interest"

"Yeah, it is" Emily nodded "Do you have one with Fred?" she asked

"We go horseback riding together" Mary replied cheerfully

* * *

"Harley why didn't you want to look at his itchy rash" Spencer teased, when the cousins returned to the table again a short while later "I wouldn't of had to give him the whole spiel" she giggled as she sat down

Harley cocked an eyebrow at her cousin "You know exactly why I didn't want to look at his itchy rash Spencer" she said clipped as she sat down then picked up her drink, had a large gulp of it and sat the glass back down on the table firmly.

Emily and Mary both looked at Harley surprised and raised an eyebrow in question at the now somewhat vexed doctor.

Spencer burst out laughing at her cousin "He had an itchy crotch" she said to the other women.

Emily and Mary covered their giggles behind a hand.

Harley gave an unimpressed look at her cousin "His G.P can look at it for him, in their private office, then send him to an urologist. Not me, at a dining table, while at a charity ball" she said picking up her glass again "I have a line of what I will diagnose while I am not actually at work" she had another large gulp "And that was well and truly over it" she put the glass back down on the table.

Emily put her hand on Harley's thigh "Was he really going to…?" she asked surprised

"Whip his 'old fella' out while sitting at the dining table to show me?" Harley asked calming down from Emily's touch.

Emily nodded and bit her lip, trying not to smile.

"Yes" Harley said letting out a breath "He was starting to pull down his fly" she shook her head in disbelief

Spencer laughed at Harley again.

"It wouldn't have been funny if he did Spencer, you would have seen it too" Harley said seriously as she was looking at her cousin "You should be thanking me for stopping him"

Spencer paused and thought about it, she cringed and shook her head at the thought "Thank you Harley" she said sincerely

Emily and Mary giggled at Spencer's reaction.

"You're welcome Spence" Harley said smirking slightly at her cousin then having a sip out of drink.

* * *

"Oh good" Spencer said noticing another person she had to talk to

Harley turned and smiled at Emily "I promise, I will have another dance with you beautiful" she gave a quick kiss before leaving with Spencer

"If he is another flasher, I say we both turn and run" Harley whispered to Spencer as they approached the mid-to-late-forties politician

"I agree, that was so indecent" Spencer whispered back nodding

The tall, silver-fox smiled at the pair "I believe both you ravishing ladies, are going to try and convince me to support the proposed health care bill?" he asked smoothly

"Yes, that is correct" Spencer smiled and nodded

"I will put my full support behind the bill if…" He said "You will dance with me?" He took Harley's hand gently and kissed the back of it "You look like an elegant dancer" he said smiling as he still was holding her hand

"Sure" Harley smiled at him "Your full support, for a dance" she nodded in agreement

"Wonderful" He grinned pleased, he started leading Harley to the dance floor by the hand.

Harley gave Spencer an you-owe-me-big-time-for-this look over her shoulder. Spencer grinned a have-a-great-time-dancing-with-him and waved back at her cousin.

Harley and the politician started dancing together.

* * *

"Where is Harley?" Emily asked Spencer when she came back to the table by herself

"She is dancing with the politician, so he will support the bill" Spencer smirked

Emily glanced at the dance floor and spotted them "He better not get handsy with her" she raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Spencer

"Harley won't put up with that" Spencer reassured her friend

"Yeah, you are right" Emily agreed and smiled relieved

"So where did you get your dress from Em?" Spencer asked as they watched the pair dancing

"Hanna designed and made it for me" Emily said "Harley asked her to"

"Hanna did a really nice job" Spencer smiled "It really suits you" she said honestly

"Thanks Spence" Emily smiled

* * *

"You are very light on your feet" the politician complimented Harley, after a short while of them dancing together

"Thank you" Harley smiled "You are not so bad yourself" she said honestly

"It is hard to find someone as young as you, that actually knows how to ballroom dance properly" He said raising an impressed eyebrow

"I know what you mean" Harley agreed "I competed in ballroom as a teen and have been having lessons again recently" she said truthfully and smiled

"That explains a lot" He smiled warmly then twirled her under his arm "Your dragon tattoo is exquisite" he said when she was back in front of him

"Thanks" Harley said "Do you have any tattoos?"

"Yes, I have two" He said nodding "A samurai warrior on my right shoulder blade and a koi fish on my chest" he explained "Do you have any more?"

Harley nodded "I have two more, on both my thighs, flowers and a phoenix" she said truthfully

He smiled as the pair kept dancing together.

"You wouldn't like to maybe go somewhere quieter?" He asked raising an eyebrow

Harley looked at him slightly puzzled.

He leant slightly closer to her "Maybe we could go get some air?" he asked "It is quite warm in here" he raised an eyebrow in question

"Oh okay, sure" Harley said nodding in agreement

He grinned and led them off the dance floor and started heading towards the courtyard.

* * *

"Harley what are you doing?" Spencer said out loud as she smacked her hand lightly to her forehead and shook her head. Watching her cousin and the politician making their way off the dance floor together.

Emily looked puzzled at Spencer "What is she doing?"

"I think he just asked her to 'go outside to get some air' you know?" Spencer said giving an you-know-code-for-something-else look at Emily

"Go and stop them, before _she_ does something that loses all _your_ support from him" Emily said cocking an you-had-better-be-quick-about-it eyebrow at Spencer

Spencer's eyes widened at the realisation, she got up quickly and headed the pair off near the courtyard door "I am so sorry" she said apologetically "I need her again" she said taking Harley's arm and guiding her slightly away from him "Thank you for your support" she smiled at him

"Sorry, you will have to get some air by yourself, thank you for the dance and support" Harley said shrugging at the man as she was pulled along by Spencer

"No problem, maybe another time then" He said then winked at Harley

"Do you realise he was asking you to make out with him?" Spencer whispered to Harley as she kept pulling her back to the table

"Huh?" Harley said confused "He said he needed to cool down" she said as Spencer kept pulling her along

Spencer shook her head in disbelief "He was trying to get you alone, so he could kiss you" she said bluntly, she glanced over her shoulder "He is going back to his table, not outside" she said shaking her head again

Harley stopped walking and turned to look for him, spotting him heading towards his table "See this is exactly why I became a doctor and not a politician or lawyer" she said slightly irritated as she offered her elbow to her cousin and started walking with Spencer again.

"Are we even now?" Spencer asked as she took Harley's elbow "I saved you from getting kissed by a prince that was really a toad" she looked up at her cousin and giggled

"I saved you from seeing a blotchy red trouser snake" Harley said looking at Spencer giggling "Okay we are even." she nodded "Please tell me this last politician is a normal person…" she rolled her eyes

Spencer nodded "I saved the best till last" she smiled

* * *

The cousins met and spoke to the last politician on Spencer's list then headed back to the table.

"Why couldn't they all have been like him?" Harley asked as they sat back down

"I told you I save the best till last" Spencer smiled

"So no diagnosing or dancing or kissing to get support?" Emily chuckled

"No, just talking" Spencer smiled. Harley smiled and nodded in agreement.


	32. Chapter 32

"I am going to ask Spence to dance, is that okay with you?" Harley whispered to Emily

Emily smiled "Of course" she replied kissing Harley's cheek

Harley stood up and held a hand out to her cousin "Would you like to dance?" she smiled

Spencer smiled "Sure" she took her cousin's hand and they made their way to the dance floor

"You really do look elegant tonight Spence" Harley said as they started to dance

"I bet you say that to all the ladies" Spencer replied raising an eyebrow playfully

Harley chuckled "I only say it to the ones that really are" she raised an eyebrow in reply

Spencer smiled "Thank you for helping me tonight" she said honestly "It really means a lot to me"

"It was my pleasure Spence, that's what family is for" Harley said warmly before she twirled her then brought Spencer back facing her "Thank you for letting me bring Emily with me" she smiled

Someone tapped Harley on the shoulder "May I cut in?" A sandy blonde haired man asked politely

Harley glanced at Spencer giving her is-that-okay-with-you? look, Spencer nodded. "Of course" Harley stepped back letting the man dance with Spencer then headed back to the table.

"Michael" The man said smiling as they started dancing

"Spencer" she replied smiling

"I saw you sitting over there earlier" Michael said shyly "I didn't know if you would be interested in dancing"

Spencer smiled "I was just waiting for someone to ask me"

"So is she your sister?" Michael asked

"No, she is my cousin" Spencer said

Michael nodded "You really look stunning" he said shyly blushing slightly "That colour really suits you" he said honestly

"Thank you" Spencer blushed slightly

* * *

David came back to the table "Where did Spencer go?" he asked Harley

"She is dancing" Harley said nodding in her direction "We are at a ball"

"Who is she dancing with?" David asked

Harley shrugged nonchalantly "I don't know, he asked to cut in"

David looked slightly pissed when he spotted Spencer with the man then he looked back at Harley.

"Well you didn't ask her to dance, so I did" Harley raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms

"Oh, okay" David said calming down slightly "Do you want to dance Emily?" he asked

Emily looked at Harley, Harley smiled and shrugged "Okay" Emily said and followed David to the dance floor

"Do you know how to dance?" Emily asked David as he fumbled with his hand placement

"Yeah, it has just been a while" David said slightly sheepishly

Emily placed his hands in the correct position and started dancing with David.

* * *

"You did that on purpose" Mary smirked at Harley when Emily and David left

"Of course I did" Harley smiled back "David should have asked Spencer way before now"

"Yeah" Mary smiled and nodded in agreement

"Where did Fred go?" Harley asked

"He is doing similar work to Spencer so he is off talking to politicians" Mary said looking at the dance floor

"Would you like to dance Mary?" Harley asked smiling warmly

"Thank you Harley" Mary said getting up and taking Harley's hand

Harley held Mary in the correct position once they were on the dance floor.

"I am not very good at dancing" Mary said shyly

"It doesn't matter how you dance, as long as you are having a good time" Harley smiled warmly

Mary smiled relieved "So Emily was telling me you are a doctor, what is your speciality?" she asked curious as they started dancing.

"I am a pathologist" Harley replied "What do you do?" she asked

"I study micro-expressions and body language" Mary said

"That must be really fascinating" Harley said honestly and twirled Mary

"Yes, it is" Mary smiled when she was back facing the taller woman "It is how I know you asked Spencer to dance on purpose"

Harley grinned "A bit of jealously shows he cares"

Mary smiled back.

Harley glanced over at Emily and David dancing then back to Mary.

"You are still unsure of him aren't you?" Mary asked after a little while

"Yeah, I can't help it" Harley replied "I am really protective of the people I love" she said honestly

"That is not a bad thing, to be protective" Mary smiled

Fred tapped Harley's shoulder "May I cut in?" he grinned

"Of course" Harley smiled back

"Thank you for keeping her company for me" Fred said before Harley left

"No worries, it was my pleasure" Harley smiled

* * *

Harley tapped David shoulder "May I cut in?" she asked

"Yeah sure…" David said stepping back

"You _should_ ask to cut in on Spence" Harley said raising an eyebrow at him as she held Emily

David chewed his lip "Okay" he nodded and started moving over to Spencer

"I forgot what is like to dance with someone that doesn't know how" Emily said as they started dancing

"How many times did he step on your toes?" Harley asked sympathetically

"I lost count" Emily chuckled

"I will give you a foot rub before we go to bed then" Harley smiled

"Is it bed time yet?" Emily flirted

Harley smirked "I will make sure it will be worth it" she winked

Emily smirked "It better be" she raised an eyebrow

"Oh don't worry it will" Harley flirted then dipped Emily in her arms

* * *

David tapped Michael on the shoulder "May I cut in?" he said firmly

Michael looked to Spencer for guidance

"It's okay, he is my fiancé" Spencer smiled reassuringly

"Oh" Michael said surprised "You are a very lucky man" he said honestly as he stepped back

David gave him a tight lipped smile "Thanks" he placed his hands on Spencer like Emily had shown him

"I am almost finished with work" Spencer said as her and David started dancing together

"That's good" David smiled

* * *

Harley glanced over at Spencer "Good, David is actually dancing with Spence" she said as they continued dancing

Emily smiled "Poor Spencer's toes"

Harley smiled "Hopefully he doesn't get them too many times" she said "Did he take Spence out on that date?" she asked

"Yeah, she told me she had a nice time" Emily nodded "They went in the convertible and he even bought her some roses too" she smiled

"Good" Harley said nodding

Emily thought about it "He stole your idea, from the last date you took me on"

Harley paused "He did too" she agreed "Well at least Spencer had a nice time" she said as she started leading Emily closer to the other couple slowly.

"Yeah" Emily smiled

"Harley I know I said I only needed your help with 5 people…" Spencer said as the couples were near each other on the dance floor

Harley smiled at her cousin "Of course I will help you Spence" she said honestly, she looked at Emily "I will have another dance with you too gorgeous" she leant in and kissed her chastely

Emily smiled "Good, I enjoy dancing with you"

Both couples left the dance floor, Spencer and Harley left to find the politician, Emily sat back down at the table, and David headed to the bar again.

* * *

Spencer was trying to convince the man about the bill, he kept rebutting everything she was saying and she was starting to get really frustrated. Harley gently placed a hand on Spencer's forearm and gave her a knowing look. Spencer calmed down slightly and gave a nod to her cousin.

"Sir, do you have children?" Harley asked him

"Yes" he said curtly "I don't see…" he started

"And would you do anything in your power to prevent them suffering from something terrible?" Harley asked cutting him off

"Of course I would" he said clipped

"You have the power to help them right now" Harley said firmly, holding his gaze "If you put your support behind this bill, the health care system will run smoothly and next time your _own_ children are sick they will be able to receive the very best medical care immediately and not be placed on a waiting list" she said

"But the cost…" the man started rebutting her

"I have had to autopsy _children_ , that could have survived if they had of been able to see a specialist earlier" Harley said bluntly, cutting him off again " _You_ can prevent children dying unnecessarily." She said "Think about _your own_ children, if you are happy to gamble with their lives over a few dollars savings then don't support the bill" she said looking him in the eye "If you want your children to have the very best chance of survival, support the damn bill" she said frankly and crossed her arms.

He blinked surprised at her "You have autopsied children?" he asked stunned

Spencer gave her cousin a small smile.

"Yes, from tiny babies to adolescents, from both higher socioeconomic backgrounds and lower socioeconomic backgrounds. Disease and illness doesn't discriminate. A lot of them died because they didn't see a specialist early enough" Harley said uncrossing her arms "They could have easily been _your_ children." She said pointing at him "Will you be able to sleep at night, knowing that you could have done something to prevent the deaths of innocent children?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He paused and thought about it.

Harley and Spencer quietly waited for him to say something.

"Okay…" He said nodding "My conscience won't be clear, knowing I can do something to help save children" he said honestly "Spencer I put my full support behind the bill" he shook her hand "Thank you doctor, keep up your good work" he said sincerely, shaking Harley's hand.

"You did it Harley. You got through to him" Spencer said happily as they made their way back to the table

"Thanks Spence" Harley scratched the back of her neck

"Are you sure you don't want to have a career change?" Spencer elbowed her cousin lightly "You can be very persuasive when you want to be"

Harley turned and looked smiling at her cousin "I wouldn't want to take all the limelight from you cuz" she elbowed her back "I am happy hiding in the hospital basement and only being brought out for special occasions"

Spencer laughed "You wish" she teased

Harley chuckled.

* * *

"Babe could you get me another drink please?" Emily asked when they were sitting back at the table

"Sure, you want one too Spence?" Harley smiled

"Thanks" Spencer said nodding

Harley kissed Emily's cheek and went straight to the bar

"Emily has you whipped" David sniggered when she got to the bar

Harley turned and looked at him unimpressed "It's called being a caring partner" she said bluntly. Spencer was allowed to tease her about it. David was not.

"Whatever. You are pussy-whipped" he smirked

Harley raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him "I beg your pardon?"

"You would do anything for her just to get…"

"Don't finish that sentence" Harley warned

"Some." David smirked smugly at her "It's true."

"What Emily and I do is none of your business" Harley retorted

"So you aren't getting it regularly" David smirked again "Lesbian bed death is a real thing" he chuckled

Harley rolled her eyes "I know who isn't getting any regularly" she laughed

"I get it, don't you worry" David said in a tone that caused Harley's stomach to start to knot

Harley slightly glared at him "Off unsuspecting women on your 'business trips'?" she retaliated

David looked taken aback for a moment "No, Spencer and I have a healthy sex life. Seems to be just you not getting any, it's probably why you are so snappy" he looked down at her "Maybe you just need a good hard fuck"

Harley scowled at him "You need to shut your mouth"

"Or what?" He taunted with a hint of a slur.

"I will shut it for you" Harley warned " _Permanently_ " she added

"Have you ever been fucked by a man?" He asked crassly, ignoring her comment and having another mouthful of his drink

"That is definitely none of your business" Harley crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You have." David smirked "That is good to know…" he winked at her

Harley just blinked at him with a neutral expression on her face. 'Where is he going with this?' she thought to herself as her stomach tightened slightly more.

"I have thought about you since our kiss, you have been flirting with me since then." David flirted with a hint of a slur, moving closer to her "They would never have to know. It could be our little secret…" he said quietly "It would be so hot… you look like her but are not…" He ran his fingertips across her forearm gently.

Harley forced a smile at him "I will keep that in mind" she said slightly flirtatiously and winked, even though her skin was crawling. 'Take the bait ignoramus' she thought to herself. She wanted to see if her gut feeling was correct.

"Want to go to the bathroom now?" David said with a hint of a slur again, rubbing her upper arm gently "I remember all those tips you gave me" he said as he lustfully looked down her cleavage, he leant down "I can get you off in minutes" he husked softly in her ear, moving even closer to her.

'Got you, hook line and sinker' Harley thought, she softly chuckled "Is that all you can last?" she said mockingly. 'Now keep digging yourself into an even deeper hole, you complete and utter moron' she thought to herself.

"Come with me now and you can find out for yourself…" David flirted in her ear, not picking up she was mocking him "I will be able to see if you pull the same face Spencer does when I use them on her" he flirted quietly, breathing down her neck.

"No thanks" Harley said moving slightly away from him. She felt the knot in her stomach tighten into a ball 'The stupid fuckwit is completely fine with cheating on poor Spencer' she thought, she started subconsciously clenching her hand into a fist 'Don't do it Harley. Remember you are here for Spence' she thought to herself, she let out a small breath and relaxed her hand then ordered the drinks.

"Maybe another time then?" he winked suggestively and smiled at her.

She forced another smile, picked up the 3 drinks and left him at the bar.

* * *

"Here are your drinks ladies" Harley smiled at Emily and Spencer, when she got back to the table.

"Thanks babe" Emily smiled

"Thank you Harley" Spencer smiled "I need to talk to someone, I will be right back"

Harley watched her cousin go "I do not like David" she said bluntly and quietly to Emily once Spencer was well away from the table.

Emily looked surprised "I thought you were getting along with him?" she said quietly back

"Peoples real personalities come out when they drink" Harley said glancing at him still at the bar

"What did he say to you?" Emily asked confused

"Something vulgar" Harley said shivering slightly and wiping at her neck where he had breathed on her.

"Harley are you okay?" Emily asked worried, watching the colour drain from Harley's face.

Harley looked at Emily "You want to come outside to get some air?" she asked softly

"Sure" Emily gave a small smile

* * *

When they were somewhere quiet outside Harley said "He made some rude remarks about us and lesbian bed death…"

Emily gave a concerned look and nodded for her to continue.

"He thinks I have been flirting with him… And…" Harley let out a breath "He also just asked me if I wanted to fuck him in the bathroom here" she said bitterly then clenched her jaw.

Emily's eyes widened "What the hell?" she snapped

"The fuckwit is _really_ lucky I am here for Spencer and didn't want to embarrass her by causing a scene or I would have punched him square in the jaw." Harley said furious, clenching then unclenching a fist "Spencer is my cousin, I am in a committed relationship with you and I am gay. It is disgraceful to all of us and so unethical" she said trying to calm herself down by taking a few deep breaths after she spoke.

Emily rubbed her hand down Harley's arm "What are you going to say to Spencer?" she asked gently, not wanting to cause her girlfriend anymore tension.

"I have been in her situation" Harley let out a long breath "I am going to have to say something to her about it but not tonight, she is doing important things for her job. It's not fair on her to be told while she is working and in public…" She said dejected, looking up into Emily's eyes.

Emily nodded in agreement "Yeah, she needs to know what he said to you, but not tonight" she gave Harley a hug

"I love you" Harley said softly returning the hug, as most of the tension left her body.

"I love you too" Emily said and kissed Harley chastely

"Come on, I promised you I would dance with you again" Harley said taking Emily's hand

"Yes, you did" Emily gave a small smile as they made their way back to the dance floor

* * *

"I am really glad you agreed to come with me tonight" Harley said as the couple started slow waltzing together

"I have had a good time" Emily said "And got to see you in a dress" she smirked

"Which do you prefer me in, a dress or a suit?" Harley asked curious

"I like that you have an element of surprise" Emily said after she thought about it, she leant closer to Harley "They both end up on the floor at the end of the night the same" she whispered in her ear

Harley softly chuckled "I guess they do" she smiled and nodded "If this dress hits the floor Hanna will kill me, it needs to be hung up" she said slightly fearfully after she thought about it

Emily giggled "What did she threaten you with?"

"A very slow and painful death" Harley said seriously "I would have to spend a whole day trying on new dresses that she chooses for me without complaint and give her very detailed and honest feedback on _all_ the items she chooses for herself"

Emily laughed.

* * *

"Do you want me to sit next to him babe?" Emily said quietly to Harley when she noticed David sitting back at the table as they were on their way back to sit down.

"No, it's okay. I don't want him anywhere near you Emily" Harley replied softly

Emily gave a small smile "If you are sure" she squeezed Harley's elbow gently

Harley nodded and gave her a quick kiss "He won't do anything with Spencer there" she said softly

"So how did your date go today?" Spencer asked Harley and Emily when they came back to the table

Harley glanced at David out the corner of her eye as she sat down "Really well" she smiled at her cousin across the table "It was very interesting" she said honestly

Emily put her hand on Harley's thigh "I had my own personal tour guide through the heart and brain" she smiled at her best-friend

"You didn't bore poor Em to sleep did you?" Spencer teased her cousin

"No, I didn't bore her" Harley rolled her eyes playfully "Did I gorgeous?" she smiled at her girlfriend

"No you didn't babe" Emily smiled back

"See" Harley said smugly to Spencer "How long since you have been there Spence?"

Spencer paused and thought about it "About 6 months ago"

"Did you know you can get a membership to the museum?" Harley asked Spencer

David was slyly gazing at Harley out the corner of his eye as the cousins spoke together. Emily noticed and raised an eyebrow at him when he finally realised she was watching him and they locked eyes. David blinked surprised and quickly flicked his gaze onto Spencer instead.

'He is still doing it, right in front of Spence. Asshole' Emily thought to herself, she clenched her jaw slightly as she rubbed Harley's leg gently with her thumb.

* * *

"Hey, you know I was only joking before at the bar." David said to Harley after he had cornered her as they were leaving, he had stopped drinking alcohol and switched to water, so he wasn't as inebriated as before.

"It didn't seem like a joke" Harley said unimpressed and crossing her arms

"I was just confused, being drunk, you both look similar" David said quietly

"I don't think so" Harley said shaking her head

David glanced at Spencer who was talking to Emily, then back to Harley "I will tell Spencer you came onto me, if you tell her about it" he said quietly "Who do you think she is going to believe?" he asked

Harley cocked an eyebrow at him "Are you threating me David?" she asked in a low tone

"No" David replied "I am just making sure you know, _you_ are going to be the one that loses her trust" he said placing a hand on the wall behind Harley right next to her head, leaning slightly over her. "Don't make a mountain out of a molehill"

Harley clenched her jaw "She will find out about it" she said honestly, glaring him in the eye, completely undaunted by his menacing action.

David smiled "I will tell her when we get in the taxi, that it was all you Harley. You threw yourself at me while I was tipsy, and I turned you down" he shrugged

Harley shook her head slowly "Big mistake mate" she cautioned "Don't try and drive a wedge between us" she said in a low tone

"I am the love of her life, the man she is going to marry" David said moving his hand off the wall "You are just her long lost cousin, who she only has just met" he said smugly

"Alright, I won't say anything to her." Harley let out a breath after she thought about it, she didn't want to lose Spencer "I will put it down to you being intoxicated" she said, she knew which battles to pick. "You had better not say anything either" she cocked an eyebrow at him

"Good" David said "I won't say anything" he said as he nodded and held a hand out for her to shake

Harley grasped his hand with a vice-like grip and pulled him down closer to her "If it _ever_ happens again, all bets are off" she said in an icy-cold tone in his ear and gave his hand a firm warning squeeze before she let it go.

David shook and flexed his hand wincing after Harley let it go. Harley turned and gave him a cold shoulder.

"Bye Spence" Harley said warmly, giving her cousin a hug, when Emily and Spencer came over to the pair.

"Thank you for tonight" Spencer said returning the hug "I will see you later" she smiled and held David's hand as they walked over to a taxi.

Harley gave David a frosty look when they locked eyes just before he got into the taxi.

"What did you and David talk about?" Emily asked concerned as they waited for another taxi, after Spencer and David had just left.

"He tried to tell me it was only a joke and warned if I say anything to Spencer, he is going to tell her I threw myself at him" Harley said looking at Emily

"I can't believe the nerve of him" Emily shook her head

"He also said he is the love of her life and I am only her long lost cousin. She will believe him over me" Harley added "I can't say anything to her… I don't want to lose the only family I do have…" she said disheartened

"I believe you Harley" Emily said honestly

"Thank you Emily" Harley said sincerely and kissed her cheek

* * *

"Can you undo my necklace please babe?" Emily asked when they got back to their hotel room.

"Sure" Harley unclasped it and refastened it

"Where is the box?" Emily asked "I want to keep it in it"

"Here beautiful" Harley said passing it to her

Emily put it back in its box and put it safely in her suitcase "Thank you for getting it for me" she kissed Harley's cheek "I really love it" she said honestly

"You are welcome. Sit down, I promised you a foot rub" Harley said smiling

Emily smiled as she sat down on the bed, Harley knelt down and took Emily's shoes off gently.

"Oh, that feels better" Emily said relieved

Harley smiled and started gently massaging one of Emily's feet.

Emily paused and thought "So what were you thinking about that made you blush when I asked you?"

Harley chewed her lip as she thought how to phrase it "David asked me how many women I had slept with…"

Emily gave her puzzled look but nodded for her to continue.

"I told him that the only people that needed to know were me and the person I am currently sleeping with…" Harley explained further as she continued to massage

Emily nodded.

Harley bit her lip "Then I thought, we probably should have talked about it before now…"

Emily paused and thought "Yeah…" she nodded

Harley nodded and let out a breath.

Emily looked down "You probably think my number is high…" she said sheepishly

Harley shook her head "No judgement Emily, I promise" she said truthfully

"I have slept with…" Emily let out a breath "Twelve including you…" she said softly

Harley nodded "Okay" she bit her lip and continued to massage

"It is high, I know…" Emily said embarrassed

Harley shook her head "No, it's not Em" she said honestly

Emily raised an eyebrow "How many have you slept with?" she asked curious

Harley thought a moment and swallowed hard "Forty eight… including you…" she said honestly and slightly ashamed.

Emily's eyes widened and jaw dropped "What?" she said shocked

"Not including the three guys in high school" Harley said truthfully "I have had regular STI tests" she added

Emily blinked at her surprised.

Harley let a breath out "After I broke up with Stephanie I… I was hurting…" she ran a hand through her hair "I stupidly looked for validation from other people to prove that someone did still want me, it just left me feeling empty and worse about myself, it is why I stopped…" she said honestly as looked Emily in the eye

"You have slept with over fifty people" Emily said still stunned

"Yes" Harley nodded

Emily shook her head, still trying to wrap her mind around it "That is…" she trailed off

"I know, a lot of people…" Harley said deflated

"Yeah, it is" Emily said bluntly, she stared at Harley thinking for a moment "So you had a lot more than the 'odd one-night stand' like you told me?" she said clipped and crossed her arms

"Yes" Harley let a breath out "I had a lot of one-night stands." she nodded "I am not proud of it. That is why I said that." she said honestly "I am really sorry for misleading you about it Emily" she said sincerely "I had some casual flings too" she added openly, running a hand through her hair.

"How many people did you sleep with before her?" Emily asked looking Harley in the eye

Harley paused thinking about it "Fourteen, including the guys" she replied honestly, looking Emily in the eye.

Emily nodded and uncrossed her arms, calming down slightly.

"I have only ever told three people I love them romantically…" Harley said softly "Nat, Stephanie and you Emily" she said truthfully

"Really?" Emily said surprised, calming down some more.

Harley nodded "Really" she said honestly

Emily looked down at her "I have told Maya, Paige, Alison and you" she said truthfully

Harley nodded "Thank you for being honest" she smiled

They stared at each other for a few moments, looking into each other's eyes. Emily moved and cupped Harley's face gently before leaning in for a kiss. It started off gentle, it deepened when Emily swiped her tongue across Harley's bottom lip. They slowly stood up and unzipped each other's dresses as they were sill kissing. They carefully removed their dresses, draping them over the back of a chair.

"Do you want to use…?" Emily asked panting slightly and raising an eyebrow as she rubbed down the taller woman's back

Harley smiled "If you want to…" her blue eyes had darkened.

Emily bit her lip bottom and nodded, her own brown eyes darkened with desire.

Harley moved over to the bag from the sex shop, bringing it back over to the bed. "You choose which attachment to use" she said before kissing Emily again quickly, she opened the package and started working out the straps.

Emily looked into the bag and picked the medium size one, she washed it in the bathroom, pulled out the lubricant, sat it on the bedside table, then started kissing down Harley's neck and undid her girlfriend's bra and gently removed it. Cupping the taller woman's breast as she sat behind her.

"You are not making this easy…" Harley said breathing slightly ragged, she arched into her touch, the dull ache in her core increasing, as she finished fixing the straps and attached the toy Emily had chosen to it.

"Just keeping you interested…" Emily husked pinching Harley's nipples lightly and nibbled her neck.

"Trust me, I am interested" Harley flirted confidently, she stood up, she slipped off her underwear and pulled the straps up over her hips and legs and tightened them. Emily removed her own underwear. She smirked seductively and moved further up the bed.

"You are beautiful inside and out" Harley said in a husky tone, she locked eyes with Emily as she crawled over the top of her, kissing up tan skin as she went, she swirled her tongue around Emily's nipples as she made her way to her lips. Emily felt more moisture pool between her legs listening to Harley's words and a jolt travelled to her core when the doctor sucked her nipples. They started kissing again. Emily rubbed up and down Harley's back. Harley ran a hand down smooth bronzed skin to Emily's core. She dragged a finger through her moist folds and started circling Emily's sensitive bundle of nerves. Emily dropped her head back onto the pillow and they gazed into each other's eyes. Harley slipped a finger into Emily's core then added a second and started to piston them. Emily started panting heavily as the pressure increased the longer Harley pumped her fingers.

"I love you" Harley said softly and smiled when she felt Emily's internal walls spasming.

"I love you too" Emily panted just before she fell over the edge, letting out a moan.

Harley kept going till the shorter woman's muscles relaxed, she leant down and kissed Emily on the lips, swiping her tongue across her bottom lip. Emily opened her mouth allowing Harley's tongue access. They both let out a soft moan as they explored each other's mouths.

Harley picked up the lubricant once the kiss broke and put a small amount in her hand, rubbed it over the toy and Emily's sensitive area. Harley positioned the tip of the toy to Emily's entrance and gently pushed her hips forwards, pushing into Emily. Emily let out a groan.

Harley stopped "I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked concerned

"No, keep going" Emily panted as she smiled and ran her hands up Harley's back

Harley pushed her hips forwards again gently then pulled back. She lightly rocked her hips back and forwards starting a slow gentle rhythm.

Emily looked up into Harley's eyes, she started to move her hips to meet Harley's gentle thrusts, opening her legs slightly wider. The dull ache in Harley's core slowly turned into a throb as the base of the toy rubbed against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"You can go faster" Emily lightly panted, the gentle rhythm was just getting her to start building pressure but wasn't going to get her much further

"I just don't want to…" Harley started concerned

"Babe, I will tell you if it is uncomfortable, don't worry" Emily said gently, cutting her off "It's not really…" she raised an eyebrow and rubbed down Harley's back

"Oh" Harley said and nodded in understanding and thrust her hips slightly harder

"Yes, like that" Emily nodded "Harder" she panted opening her legs slightly wider and bending her knees, drawing them slightly up towards her chest.

Harley thrust slightly harder, pushing deeper into Emily, setting a quicker rhythm than before.

Emily's head rolled back as the pressure increased "Fuck yes" she said as Harley was finally rubbing across her g-spot, her fingers dug into muscular shoulders.

Harley moaned before she kissed down Emily's neck as she kept up the rhythm, the coil inside her was winding tighter and tighter as the base of the toy rubbed more firmly against her sensitive nerves and Emily's nails dug into her shoulders.

"Shit…" Emily hissed as she got closer to the edge, her legs started to twitch.

Harley pivoted her hips slightly, causing her to rub over Emily's hardened nub with each thrust. Emily sucked in a sharp breath when Harley started rubbing across her sensitive bundle of nerves, the pressure deep inside her increased rapidly. They both were panting heavily. Harley kept kissing up and down her girlfriend's neck.

"Babe…" Emily moaned out when the pressure released, the pleasurable sensation radiating from her core to her extremities and back again. She dragged her nails down Harley's back.

Harley grunted as the coil unexpectedly snapped, caused by listening to Emily coming undone and dragging her nails down her back. She kept thrusting her hips, helping them both prolong the orgasms washing over them before collapsing down on top of Emily.

Emily wrapped her arms around Harley "Don't move yet…" she panted as her internal walls continued to pulsate around the toy.

Harley moved her head to kiss Emily on the lips. Their tongues having a playful battle for dominance. Emily rolled them over and started to rock her hips as she straddled Harley. Harley gently thrust up to meet Emily bearing down. Emily moaned into the kiss as she continued to rock her hips. They broke apart when they need to breathe. Emily leant back, placing her hands on pale shoulders and started to slide up and down on the toy. Harley ran her hands up to tan breasts, slowly moving to her nipples and gently rolling them between her fingers. She kept thrusting her hips up, keeping in rhythm with Emily. They locked eyes as they panted heavily.

"Fuck babe" Emily panted as the pressure quickly built up again from Harley playing with her nipples and the silicone rubbing against her bumpy ridge. She sucked in a few sharp breaths. "Harley…" she moaned as she fell over the edge around the toy and collapsed down on her girlfriend. Her heart beating hard against her ribs as the wave of pleasure washed over her.

"I love you" Harley said softly as she gently kissed her girlfriend's neck as Emily came down from her high.

Emily moved off Harley once she had regained some strength, lying next to the taller woman. She ran a hand up a pale toned thigh to her wet centre and slipped two fingers into Harley's core and started pistoning them rapidly.

Harley's head rolled back as the coil wound tighter and tighter "Fuck Em…" she panted. Her back started slowly arching off the bed and she widened her legs slightly. Emily found the bumpy ridge, grazing it with each thrust, adding a third finger. Harley sucked in a quick breath.

"I love you" Emily said softly into Harley's ear as she felt internal walls start to grip her fingers

"Em…" Harley strangled out as the coil snapped hard when Emily spoke, sending pleasure pulsing throughout her entire body. Emily kept pistoning her fingers until Harley's back went limp.

"I love you Emily" Harley said through heavy breathing wrapping an arm around her girlfriend

Emily smiled and leant in for a kiss.

* * *

Harley removed the harness and placed it back in the bag once she had regained her strength back. Emily pulled down the blanket and got into bed sliding over to Harley when she got into the bed.

"So what do you think of the new toy?" Harley asked caressing Emily's side

"I think we need some more practise" Emily smirked

Harley chuckled "Practise makes perfect"

"We need to try all the sizes too" Emily said caressing Harley's abs

"Okay" Harley nodded "Was that the medium?"

"Yeah" Emily said, she yawned and snuggled further into Harley's side.

Harley smiled "I love you" she wrapped her arm more securely around Emily.

"I love you too" Emily said sleepily.

Emily drifted off to sleep with the comforting sound of Harley's steady heartbeat.

Harley laid awake thinking about the interaction with David. 'I am going to have to tell Spence' she thought 'I can't not tell her. She has a right to know' she let out a breath 'I can't lose her either…' she chewed her lip 'Fuck he is a cunning fuckwit, doing it tonight' she let out another breath 'I am going to have to outsmart him but not stoop to his level' she looked at the bedside clock as it clicked over a new number and let out another breath 'Who would she believe?' she chewed her lip 'Great, Spence is just as stubborn and headstrong as you are. Shit. It is going to be like pushing a boulder up a cliff, with a… feather' she thought 'Spence is more than worth the effort. She deserves better than that. Do it for Spence. Figure it out for her.' she eventually fell into a restless night's sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

"So do you want to live together or not?" Emily asked clipped crossing her arms.

What had started out as a calm discussion, a few evenings after the ball, was quickly turning into a very heated argument.

"Yes, I just don't want to rush into it…" Harley said slightly irritated, looking Emily in the eye then away

"If you really loved me as much as you say you do, you wouldn't lie to me Harley" Emily said angrily standing up from the lounge in Harley's lounge room

"I do. I just need more time" Harley said frustrated "I am not lying" she glanced at Emily then away again.

Emily threw her hands up "Tell me the truth" she said curtly and tried to look into Harley's eyes

Harley stood up "I am" she said letting out a sharp breath, glancing into Emily's eyes then away

"You won't even look me in the eye" Emily said exasperated "How am I supposed to believe you?"

Harley let out a breath looking down at the floor.

"You know what, you want to keep lying to me, obviously you really don't care about my feelings at all" Emily said infuriated "Don't bother calling or sending me flowers or coming round, I am sick of you lying to me, we are done" she said pointing angrily

Harley had looked up when Emily started talking again "I love you Emily…" a tear slipped down her cheek

Emily let out a breath "Goodbye Harley" she said softly, she picked up her handbag and left the flat.

Harley sat down on the lounge and started sobbing loudly as her heart felt like it had been torn from her chest and crushed in front of her.

Emily sat in her car and stared at the door of the flat for a few moments before driving home, curling up in her bed and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Harley woke up in a daze, the sunlight streaming through the window causing her to squint and rub her eyes. She tripped on something on the bedroom floor next to the bed before stumbling into the bathroom. 'I need an aspirin' she thought as her head throbbed 'Why did I drink so much last night? I am so hungover right now' she thought as she rummaged through the cabinet 'I can't even remember how I got home' she took the aspirin and closed the cabinet door. She looked at herself in the mirror "What the?" she said out loud when she noticed a row of dark hickey's along her neck then trailing down her chest. 'Where the hell did they come from?' She thought as she walked back into her bedroom. She froze in the doorway when she realised there was someone asleep in her bed. And the thing she had tripped over was the strap-on. 'Shit.' she thought 'Shit, Shit, Shit. Fuck. What have I done?' she ran a hand through her hair

* * *

The afternoon before…

"You are coming out with us" Dr Smith said to Harley as they headed out of the hospital "No options" he smiled

"Yep, come on you need a drink" Dr Jones patted Harley on the shoulder "It's not every day that we can say we had a fantastic day. We need to celebrate it" he added

"Yeah" Dr Black nodded in agreement "Come out with us, it will be fun" he smiled at the pathologist

"Okay fine" Harley said rolling her eyes "One drink" she gave a small smile

The four doctors walked into the bar. Harley spotted Emily behind the bar, her heart sank.

"It's alright" Dr Jones said quietly as he noticed Harley's expression "I will get your drinks. Go find us a seat" he smiled. Harley had told him quietly her girlfriend didn't want Harley to contact her, so she had been giving Emily some space for a few days, when he noticed she wasn't as smiley as she was normally.

The men came to the table with a jug of beer and 4 tequila shots.

"Really guys?" Harley said raising an eyebrow

"Doctor's orders" Dr Smith said as he placed a shot in front of Harley and winked at her

"Last one to finish the shot then beer chaser buys the next round that the winner chooses" Dr Black said as he poured out the beer into mugs.

"Alright, I am game" Harley shrugged nonchalantly

"So when you buy, I would like top-shelf whisky" Dr Black smirked at Harley

Dr Smith rolled his eyes "One, two, three go" he said

Seconds later Harley put her empty beer mug down on the table first.

Dr Black stopped drinking and blinked amazed at the Australian.

Harley smirked at him "You were the one who decided to have a drinking competition against an Aussie" she shrugged as she quietly burped into her hand

Dr Jones and Dr Smith placed their now empty mugs down.

"Looks like you are buying" Dr Jones laughed at Dr Black

"Yep, what are we having Doctor Harley?" Dr Smith asked raising an eyebrow at the Australian

"Top-shelf whisky sounds good, thanks" Harley winked at Dr Black

He grumbled to himself and went to the bar. The two remaining men laughed.

"He never buys any other round but the first" Dr Smith said chuckling

* * *

The other bartender lightly elbowed Emily "You think they would know better being doctors" He said quietly, shaking his head "Although they seem to have brought a new drinking buddy with them tonight" he craned his neck to see clearer.

Emily glanced over at the regular trio noticing a new member.

"Do you think she is a nurse?" he pondered

Emily turned to him "No. She is a doctor too…" she said deflated

"How do you know?" he asked puzzled

"It's Harley…" Emily said quietly

"Oh" He said surprised "I didn't know she was a doctor"

Emily shrugged nonchalantly and went to serve a new customer.

* * *

"So" Dr Jones said when Dr Black got back to the table "I think we should toast to our excellent work" he raised his glass

"Here, here" Dr Smith said raising his own glass

"It is not every day we can say we cured the incurable" Dr Black nodded and held up his glass

"Yeah…" Harley agreed, although she was stealing glances at Emily.

They all had a sip of their drinks.

"Come on, let's go play some darts" Dr Jones said noticing Harley glazing longingly at Emily

After about an hour of drinking, playing darts and talking Harley said "I really should get going before I turn into a party pooper"

"No, you are already out." Dr Jones said cheerily "And that foxy blonde over there has been eyeing you the whole time we have been here" he said nodding in the woman's direction

"Go ask her to dance" Dr Black said slurring slightly

"No, I really…" Harley started

"Chicken" Dr Black smirked cutting her off

Harley raised an eyebrow at him, the alcohol she had drank bringing out her competitive side

"I will buy you drinks for the rest of the night, if you can get her to dance with you" Dr Black raised an eyebrow in challenge back at her.

Harley glanced over at the blonde woman, they locked eyes for a moment before the blonde looked away coyly and blushed slightly "I just have to get her to dance with me?" she asked turning back to look at Dr Black

"I don't think you will do it" Dr Black goaded "Bet you have no game" he smirked smugly

* * *

Emily looked over at the dancefloor, Harley and an attractive blonde woman were dancing together. She clenched her jaw and turned away as her heart sank and felt the pang of jealousy in her stomach.

"Don't worry about the blonde" the other bartender said quietly to Emily

"My girlfriend…Well ex… I don't know, is dancing with her" Emily said annoyed

"Not any more she isn't" he said giving a small smile

Emily turned back to look, Harley wasn't on the dancefloor, she spotted her making her way back to the booth that the other doctors were still sitting at.

* * *

"So okay, I will stay a bit longer" Harley said nodding "Since you are buying" she smirked smugly at Dr Black.

Dr Black chewed his lip looking contemplatively at Harley for a few moments then got up and went to the bar.

"You should come out with us more often" Dr Jones said to Harley when she sat down

"Yeah, you are a great drinking buddy" Dr Smith said

Dr Black came back to the table with 4 shots of tequila each, as well as a jug of beer each for him and Harley "Come on Aussie, we are going to see how much of a drinker you really are" he goaded

Harley looked at Dr Jones "You going to hold his hair back for him and rub his back when he vomits?" she teased

Dr Jones smirked "Sure" he chuckled

Dr Smith laughed.

Dr Black scoffed "You are the one that is going to have their hair held. Princess" he teased

"We'll see about that. Lightweight" Harley challenged before she threw a shot back

After the 4 shots with the beer chasers and then a large quantity of more beer…

"You sure showed him…" Dr Smith slurred pointing at Dr Black who was passed out in the booth snoring "And him…" he pointed at Dr Jones who was also asleep, getting drooled on the shoulder by Dr Black.

"Yeah, but I still feel like shit…" Harley slurred back and run a hand through her hair

Dr Black's phone started ringing. Harley and Dr Smith looked at each other, Harley reached over and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello, Doctor Black's phone" Harley answered it sounding a lot more sober than she was

"Who are you? And where is my husband?" a woman asked clipped on the other end

"I am Doctor Harley and your husband is currently passed out at the bar" Harley answered looking at the man in question

"Oh…" his wife said "The usual bar?" she asked

"Is this the usual bar Doctor Smith?" Harley asked

"Yes, tell Beth we will help put him in the car…" Dr Smith replied trying to sound sober

"I heard Doctor Smith…" Beth said unimpressed into the phone "I will be there soon…" she said sighing

"Okay, see you soon" Harley said and hung up the phone

"He is going to be in so much trouble…" Dr Smith slurred then started giggling

Harley shrugged as she put his phone back in his pocket "He should have thought of that before he started the drinking competition" she replied

Harley and Dr Smith were still in the booth drinking after Dr Black's and Dr Jones's wives had picked them up.

"I don't want to go home to an empty bed…" Harley slurred and ran her hand through her hair, she rested her forehead on her folded arms on the table.

"You should take that… hot blonde home and… get your brains fucked out…" Dr Smith suggested slurring

Harley couldn't think straight but it wasn't what she had meant by the comment. The large quantity of alcohol she had consumed was seriously clouding her judgement "You think she would?" She slurred sitting up looking back and forwards between the remaining doctor and the blonde woman.

"Yeah, she is practi…practiko…She is… fucking you… with her eyes now…" Dr Smith slurred and pointed at the blonde

The blonde in question approached the table and sat down on Harley's lap "So are you ready to stop teasing me yet doctor?" she purred into Harley's ear

Harley gave her a puzzled look, blinking slowly "Huh?" she slurred

"I want you to take me home and fuck me" the blonde said and nibbled Harley's earlobe then kissed down her neck

* * *

Harley swallowed as she moved further into her bedroom 'please let it not be her' she thought as some memories of the afternoon and night before came back to her. She had flashes of bits of hazy memories but it was jumbled. _Her head was thrown back in ecstasy as someone made her fall over the edge. Clothes being pulled off as they entered the flat. Her name being groaned out as encouragement as she pounded her hips into them repeatedly_. She ran a hand through her hair again 'I need to know who the hell is in my bed, get them out, then apologise to Emily before I find and dismember my colleagues'. She pulled on some pyjamas quietly then approached the head of the bed nervously.

"Good morning… lover…" a husky female voice said

Harley blinked in surprise.

"Are you going to get back in here with me?" the voice asked lifting the covers

Harley smiled "Oh thank God" she said relieved as she removed her pyjamas and got back into bed

Emily smirked and wrapped her arms around Harley "You don't remember last night do you?"

Harley blushed slightly "I remember, I am not drinking with my colleagues again that is for sure"

Emily rolled on top of Harley "I know now why you don't drink beer" she raised an eyebrow smirking

"Yeah, I don't think the tequila shots helped either" Harley said blushing more and rubbing her hands down Emily's back.

* * *

Emily noticed Harley drinking heavily with the other doctors and still looking miserable.

"I think she is missing you like crazy and is trying to drink it away" the other bartender said to Emily noticing Emily's gaze "She has drunk two of them under the table and is still going. It won't be long and she will have that third one under the table too" he said slightly impressed

Emily turned to him "What would you do if you were me?"

"I would have a few shots and then go get my girl back" He shrugged "Before she needs a new liver" he added seriously

Emily thought about what he had said for a long while. She looked back over at Harley, the blonde woman she had been dancing with earlier was now sitting on her lap whispering in Harley's ear then started kissing down her neck. Emily grabbed a bottle of spirits and poured herself a shot then threw it back.

"I just need my purse" the blonde kissed down Harley's neck "I will be right back doctor" she flirted before she got up off Harley's lap and went back to her table

Emily's shift finished, she grabbed a beer for herself and a water for Harley. She made her way to where Harley was still sitting.

"Is this seat taken?" Emily sat down on Harley's lap and had a sip of her beer before Harley could reply

"She is… even hotter…" Dr Smith slurred as he tried to whisper to Harley, he winked and nodded before giving her a thumbs up.

Harley looked up at Emily puzzled then had a dopey grin spread across her face when she realised who it was "Only by you beautiful" she replied slurring slightly and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist possessively

"Who are you?" the blonde looked Emily up and down when she came back to the table

Emily cocked an eyebrow at her "Who are you?" she shot back

Harley looked between the two women confused.

"The good doctor was just about to take me home" the blonde said crossing her arms "So you need to get off her so she can" she said clipped and raised an eyebrow

"Is that right?" Emily said then turned to look at Harley

Harley shook her head "I didn't agree to… or say that" she slurred as she leant in and kissed Emily

Emily responded by kissing her back, making sure it was a passionate display, then she turned to the blonde "Looks like you will have to find another ride" she said smugly, she raised an eyebrow and smirked

"Bitch" The blonde left in a huff.

* * *

"So what do you remember?" Emily asked Harley as she was laying on top of her

"Not much" Harley said truthfully "I think I was taken advantage of in my drunken state" she smirked and raised an eyebrow

Emily blushed slightly "Maybe…" she said coyly

"I really don't mind" Harley said as she rubbed down Emily's back

Emily gave a small smile

"I love you Emily" Harley said honestly

Emily bit her lip.

Harley let out a breath "Yes, I got way too drunk last night but I still managed to wake up with you"

"Would you have taken that blonde home, if I hadn't stepped in?" Emily asked looking into Harley's eyes

"I don't know. I was really drunk" Harley said honestly "But I would have told you if I did sleep with her and begged you for forgiveness"

Emily nodded slowly.

"So… what are we?" Harley asked nervously

Emily thought for a moment "I don't know…" she said honestly

Harley nodded "Okay"

"Do you want me to go?" Emily asked softly

"No… please stay Em" Harley said softly and honestly

Emily looked into her eyes she could see Harley was being honest "Let's just not worry about anything until we get out of bed" she leant down and kissed her.

"Sounds good…" Harley said panting slightly after the kiss broke and Emily started kissing down her neck.

Half an hour later both their heads hit the pillows as they were panting hard.

Emily turned to Harley "I think this was just a…"

"One-night stand?" Harley asked sheepishly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Emily nodded then got out of bed and got dressed

"Okay…" Harley said slightly deflated as she pulled some clothes on

"So… I guess I will see you round?" Harley asked when she was letting Emily out "Maybe we could do this again… when I am more sober?" she asked nervously

Emily bit her lip "Yeah, maybe…" she said vaguely and nodded

Harley nodded "I love y…I would really love it if it did" she corrected when she saw Emily's reaction

"Okay" Emily nodded "maybe…you could text me…" she said as she stepped out of the flat "Bye Harley" she waved

"Okay, Bye Em" Harley waved then shut the door, she leant her back against it then slid down the door because her knees gave out and she started sobbing into her thighs as the pain in her chest tightened.

Emily stared, chewing her lip at the door of the flat for a moment from her car before driving home.

* * *

"I am sure you and Emily will work out the disagreement" Melissa smiled warmly at her cousin as they were sitting together in the back of The Brew a few days later "She probably just needs some more time to think" she said reassuringly

"Yeah…" Harley gave a small smile and nodded. She had downplayed what had really happened, hoping she would be able to work it out with Emily before everyone knew they had actually broken up.

"Hey Melissa and Spencer" a male voice drew their attention from each other

"Hey William" Melissa said "This is my cousin Harley" she corrected politely and gestured her cousin

"Oh sorry, you look like Spencer" He apologised

"Its fine, I am used to it now" Harley smiled at him

"Well I came over to ask if you would like to come to a house party tomorrow night, you are welcome to come Harley" He said smiling

Melissa looked at her cousin "Come on, you need to get out and meet people" she said "other than the people you work with" she added before Harley could say anything

"Okay" Harley shrugged

"Great, I will see you both there" William smiled before he left

Harley turned the coffee mug in her hands and let out a breath.

"You can talk to me about anything you know?" Melissa said gently, noticing there was more on her cousin's mind.

Harley looked up and gave a small smile "Thanks Mel" she had a sip of her drink

Melissa waited quietly.

"Something happened at the ball…" Harley said slightly vaguely

Melissa looked surprised "Spence said it went really well"

"Yeah, that part did go well" Harley nodded "We convinced everyone Spencer had on her list and it looks like she will get her bill passed, no problem"

Melissa gave a puzzled look to her cousin.

Harley chewed her lip "What are your thoughts on Spencer's fiancé David?" she asked, curious of her cousin's opinion before she said anything to her.

Melissa paused "I haven't really had a lot to do with him. He seems to always be away working. So I am still undecided if I like him or not" she said honestly "What do you think of him? You have had more to do with him recently" she asked curious why Harley had asked that.

Harley bit her lip "I haven't told Spence about this…" she said seriously

Melissa nodded "Okay, I won't say anything to her about it, if you don't want me to." She said truthfully

Harley let out a breath "David propositioned me at the ball…" She said looking her cousin in the eye

Melissa clenched her jaw slightly and nodded for Harley to continue.

"I of course turned him down. Then he tried to tell me it was a joke and then it was because he was drunk and got Spence and I mixed up. I told him I know that is not what happened and I am going to tell Spence about it, so he then threatened me if I tell her about it, he will tell her I threw myself at him and he turned me down." Harley said honestly "And thinks Spence will believe him over me…" she said deflated

"I don't like him" Melissa said annoyed "He is a slimy little bastard" she said bitterly "Finding that out about him has just made my mind up" she said firmly and nodding

Harley smiled at her cousin "I used more colourful language than that but I agree with you" she said nodding "I don't know how to go about telling Spence, without losing her over it." she said honestly "And if she would believe me over him" she said bewildered as she scratched her head.

"I believe you Harley" Melissa said truthfully, taking her cousin's hand across the table "I know you love Emily and Spencer too. You wouldn't do that" she said looking Harley in the eye "And you are gay. Why the hell would you want him?" she said giving Harley's hand a gentle squeeze

"Thank you Melissa, that really puts my mind at ease knowing I am not going to lose you over this" Harley said sincerely "That is my all my arguments about it too" she said nodding. Her chest aching again at the mention of Emily, she pushed the feeling down.

"Blood is thicker than water" Melissa said firmly "You are just as important to me as I am to you" she said sincerely

"Thanks cuz" Harley smiled relieved "Spence needs to know or it is going to become weird and strained between us." She said slightly pained

Melissa thought hard for a few moments "I don't see why Spence wouldn't believe you… but…"

"She is stubborn…" the cousins said in unison, then smiled at each other.

* * *

"What is wrong Em?" Aria asked gently when she noticed Emily seemed distracted, as they were having lunch together along with Spencer in The Grille the same day.

Emily let out a breath "I had a… slip" she said cryptically

Aria looked puzzled "A slip?"

"I had a… one-night stand…" Emily said deflated

Spencer and Aria looked at each other surprised then back at Emily.

"Does Harley know?" Spencer asked concerned

"We are… not together…" Emily said "And… it was with her…" she trailed off

"What? Why aren't you together?" Spencer asked confused

"I don't know if Harley really does love me…" Emily said softly, looking down at the table.

Spencer bit her lip "What makes you say that?"

Emily looked up "She still won't give me a straight answer why she doesn't want to move in together. She just says she isn't ready but I can tell she is lying to me" she looked back down at the table

Spencer let out a breath and shook her head "Frickin idiotic, stubborn, self-sabotaging cousin" she muttered

Emily looked up "What did you say?" she asked as soon as Spencer stopped muttering.

Spencer froze for a moment.

"Spencer tell me what you know" Emily pleaded

"Okay" Spencer said 'Harley obviously isn't going to do it, so I will do it for her' she thought to herself "Harley… turned down a job for you" she said honestly to Emily

"What?" Both Aria and Emily said surprised in unison.

"That morning after we stayed at Harley's flat, she showed me the job offer." Spencer said "She said she was going to tell you."

Emily looked down at the table again "Why did she turn it down for me?" she asked softly

"It was in Seattle and she didn't want you to have to look for another job and move away from your mom" Spencer said honestly

Emily looked up "Really?"

Spencer nodded "Really" she said truthfully

Emily thought about it 'Of course she would put my happiness above everything' she thought to herself 'But why didn't she tell me?' she thought puzzled to herself.

"Do you think that is all she was lying about?" Aria pondered

Spencer nodded "Yeah, she hates lying"


	34. Chapter 34

Harley and Melissa arrived together to the party. Melissa introduced Harley to a few people as they walked around together.

"Do you think I should just tell people I really am Spencer?" Harley asked Melissa after the sixth person had mistaken the cousins for sisters "It might be easier to assume her identity for the night"

"Maybe" Melissa chuckled "Funny how Spence suddenly changed height, gained muscle, changed her hair and eye colour as well as getting a tattoo, that is already well and truly healed" she said slightly sarcastically, shaking her head.

"I know right" Harley shook her head "You forgot now has a flawless Australian accent, has come out of the closet, and aged 4 years suddenly too" she said slightly sarcastically.

Melissa and Harley laughed.

Harley spotted Alison and a well-built man arguing, the man was trying to grab Alison's arm. Harley started paying attention to the interaction.

"No, I will not go with you" Alison said firmly to him

"You are coming with me" He grabbed her arm and pulled.

"Be right back cuz" Harley said to Melissa

"Okay" Melissa nodded

"Hey mate! She said no" Harley firmly said to the man when she got closer to the pair

"And who the fuck are you?" the man said still holding Alison's wrist, looking Harley up and down condescendingly "This is none of your business" he snapped

"Let go of me" Alison said trying to pull her arm out of his grip

Harley stepped closer to him "Back off mate, she doesn't want to go with you" she said in a warning tone

"What are you going to do dingo-fucker?" He sneered down at her. He was over half a foot taller than Harley.

"Good one" Harley smirked and nodded "But you are as useless as an ashtray on a motorbike, you yobbo" she retaliated

He let go of Alison's wrist and made a fist "What the fuck did you call me?" he said angrily

Harley pulled Alison quickly and gently behind her, making sure she was between the pair "What a yobbo?" she cocked an eyebrow at him

"Yeah" He sneered getting in Harley's face.

"Ignorant person, so it fits right?" Harley said smirking and turning to look at Alison over her shoulder.

Alison smirked back.

"She is coming with me dingo-fucker" He said irate, getting in Harley's face again

"No I am not! So fuck off" Alison said firmly, from behind Harley

"You heard the lady" Harley said cocking an eyebrow at him "No she is not" she said firmly

"You want to fight me for her?" He threatened "You fucking-dyke" He spat with venom

Harley stood up taller, unintimidated, staring him down, she raised an eyebrow.

He made a fist by his side, flexing his muscles, as he stared back clenching his jaw.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Harley warned seriously

"What are you going to do dingo-fucker?" He menaced, moving his footing to brace himself for a fight.

"Repetitive much?" Harley scoffed "Dickhead"

He swung a fist at Harley's face. Harley dodged it, grabbed his arm, twisted it up behind his back and swiftly kicked him hard in the back of the knee, causing it to buckle. He dropped down onto his knees, seconds after throwing the punch at Harley.

"Fuck" He cried out in pain, as Harley kept a hold of his arm keeping him easily restrained, giving his arm slightly more pressure as warning, when he made an attempt to stand up.

Alison slapped him hard across the face "Leave me alone" she snapped

"Fucking pair of BITCHES" He yelled at them, still restrained on his knees

"What's going on?" Jason appeared out of the crowd of people that had started to form around them

"He is trying to force me to go with him" Alison said pointing at the man "She stepped in to stop him" she pointed at Harley

Harley nodded in agreement.

"Leave my sister alone" Jason said firmly to the guy, as he took the arm Harley was still holding and another man nearby grabbed the guy's other arm "Thanks Harley" he said over his shoulder as they dragged him out of the party

"No worries Jase" Harley replied

"Thanks…" Alison said sheepishly to Harley "Not many people would have done that…" she said "Especially for me…" she said softly

"No worries" Harley shrugged "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am" Alison replied nodding

"Good. Well, I had better get back to Melissa" Harley said a little awkwardly

"Thank you Harley" Alison said sincerely

"You're welcome Alison" Harley gave a small smile and went back to her cousin.

* * *

"I am going to the bathroom" Harley said to Melissa after a few drinks

"Alright, I will stay here" Melissa said nodding

Harley made her way down a corridor to the line for the bathroom.

"I never would have thought you would get a tattoo Spence" a female voice came from behind her, as she started touching her on the upper arm

Harley turned around "That's because I am not Spencer" she said raising an eyebrow

"Oh, sorry" the woman apologised "Cool tattoo" she smiled

Harley noticed a Celtic cross tattoo on the woman's upper arm "Yours too" she nodded and smiled

"McCullers" the woman held a hand out

"Harley" Harley shook her hand

"I am surprised you didn't say Hastings" Paige chuckled

"They are my cousins" Harley smiled "I am from Mrs Hastings side of the family"

Paige smiled and nodded "So do you have any other tattoos?" she flirted

Harley smirked "Yeah a few, you?"

"I do" Paige said "But I will only show them if you show me yours first" she raised an eyebrow

Harley thought about it "Mine are in a place that I don't want everyone to see"

"Lucky we are in the bathroom line then" Paige said smirking "Mine are too"

Harley chuckled as the line got closer to the bathroom door.

"So did you come here with Spencer?" Paige asked

"No, Melissa" Harley said leaning on the wall

"I saw Spencer here before" Paige said "You know you two are almost dressed the same, except for your combat boots" She said eyeing Harley up and down

Harley nodded "I didn't know Spencer was here" she shrugged "I like your boots" she said looking down

"Thanks" Paige smiled "Looks like it's our turn" she winked when the person came out of the bathroom

Harley blushed slightly "I don't know if we know each other well enough to use the bathroom together" she smirked

"Oh come on, I just want to see your ink" Paige said smirking back and pushing Harley's shoulder

"Alright" Harley said chuckling

They shut the door and looked at each other awkwardly. Harley blushed slightly as she undid the top button on her jeans.

Paige raised an eyebrow in surprise "I didn't know I was going to get a full show"

"Well I did say I didn't want everyone seeing them" Harley shot back playfully as she pulled down her fly then pulled her tank-top down a bit, she pulled one side of her jeans down showing only the flower tattoo.

"Wow, that is impressive" Paige said looking at it

"Thanks" Harley said and pulled her jeans back up "So…?" she raised an eyebrow

Paige smirked and lifted her shirt up pulling it over her head reviling a small dolphin tattoo on her left hip, then turned showing an angel on her shoulder.

"Nice ink" Harley said honestly

Paige pulled her shirt back over her head "Thanks, well I will leave you to it" she smirked and winked before she left the room

"Okay" Harley winked back

Paige blushed.

"Hey Paige" Emily said as she left the room.

"Hey Em" Paige responded grinning, her face was flushed slightly.

Emily went to open the bathroom door.

"No wait, someone is still in there" Paige said rushed, taking Emily's hand and fixing her own shirt with the other hand

Emily raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh it wasn't like that" Paige said quickly "We were just comparing tattoos" she smiled

Harley finished and opened the door. Emily was talking to Paige. Harley and Emily looked at each other, Emily looked away clenching her jaw and shaking her head.

Paige noticed and nodded at Harley as she made her way into the bathroom.

"Hi Emily" Harley said "I didn't know you would be here" she said slightly awkwardly

Emily crossed her arms "So, do you always take strangers into the bathroom to show off your tattoos at parties when you think I am not around?" she said clipped and cocked an eyebrow

Harley looked her in the eye "No" she said honestly

"Whatever" Emily shook her head and clenched her jaw.

Harley let out a breath "Well, I had better go find Melissa, if you would like to talk, I will be with her" She said "I only showed her the flower tattoo, I really do love you Em…" she said softly before moving off

Emily leant on the wall and then looked down at her shoes. 'I believe her…' she thought 'I am such an idiot…'

Paige finished and came out of the bathroom "I will wait here for you, okay?" she said softly, noticing the hurt look on Emily's face.

Emily nodded.

* * *

Harley returned to Melissa with a strong drink and sat down quietly next to her cousin who was talking with someone. She sipped her drink as she listened to the conversation.

Melissa introduced Harley to the woman she was talking to before the woman left.

"Are you trying to get me drunk too?" Melissa chuckled at Harley

Harley gave her a puzzled look

"I can smell that from here" Melissa said pointing at Harley's cup

"Sorry…" Harley said giving a half smile and let out a breath

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked concerned

"Yeah, I just ran into Emily. Apparently Spencer is here too somewhere…" Harley said vaguely before having the rest of her drink

"Really?" Melissa said surprised

"Hey guys" Aria said smiling, joining the two women

"Hey" the cousins said and smiled at the short brunette

"Have you guys seen Spence?" Aria asked looking between the two older women.

"Umm…?" Melissa looked up and saw Emily talking to Paige closely

Harley followed her cousin's line of sight when she realised Melissa was distracted. Aria doing the same.

Paige was cuddling Emily then they broke apart slightly, Emily turned and made brief eye contact with Harley before looking back at Paige. Paige leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Harley turned around and looked at her cousin wide eyed "I need some air" she managed to get out before she started moving on autopilot towards the kitchen. She picked up a bottle of clear sprits as she walked out the back door.

"I will go after her" Aria said giving a weak smile to her sister-in-law

"Thanks" Melissa said sincerely "Come get me if you need me, when you find her." She said to Aria before turning back to watch Emily and Paige.

* * *

Harley moved down to a quiet corner of the backyard and took a large swig out of the bottle. She coughed "Yuck" she said to herself as she looked at the label as she sat down.

"You look like you could do with a friend" Aria said kindly

Harley looked up and she patted the seat next to her "Thanks Aria" she had another large swig out of the bottle coughing again. "You want some?" She asked tipping the bottle towards Aria

"I have my own, thanks" Aria said holding up her own cup

Harley had another swig "So McCullers is Paige" she said out loud looking sideways at Aria

"Yeah" Aria nodded

Harley nodded "They have matching tattoos…" she said to her shoes before having another swig

"Really?" Aria said surprised "How do…?"

"Paige showed me before, only I didn't know she was Paige at the time" Harley explained before Aria could finish

Aria nodded again.

"Feelings suck" Harley said having another large swig, trying to dull the ache in her chest.

Aria softly chuckled "Yeah…"

Emily came outside and stood close enough to overhear the conversation between Harley and Aria.

"You ever feel like a stupid mouse running on a wheel?" Harley said thoughtfully "And no matter how hard or fast you run you never seem to get anywhere else…" she turned to look at the petite brunette

Aria gave her a puzzled look.

"I caught Stephanie, Tiffany's mother, kissing another woman…" Harley said before turning her head to look at the ground "I think the stupid wheel is just going round again, like déjà vu or some sort of fucked-up karma" she had a large swig and coughed "Only this time it hurts more…" she said her voice strained from the alcohol burning her throat

"Why does it hurt more?" Aria asked curious

Harley looked forward. Emily moved closer to hear what was being said clearer. Aria caught sight of Emily but didn't say anything.

"Because when I fell in love with Stephanie it was through rose-coloured glasses" Harley said kicking some dirt then having another sip "In the moment I caught her it was the glasses coming off and I didn't really love the real her, just the version of her through the glasses" she looked at Aria from the corner of her eye

Aria nodded in understanding.

"With Emily there was no rose-coloured glasses, I saw her flaws and all." Harley said kicking the dirt again "I love the real Emily more than I have anyone. She lets me see the whole of her, the good bits, the bad bits and everything in-between…" she had a tear roll down her cheek "That is why it hurts more…" her voice cracked

"Do you really mean that?" Emily asked tears rolling down her own cheeks, stepping closer.

Harley turned and looked up at her "Yes" she said honestly

"I will go tell Melissa where you are" Aria said standing up "You two need to talk alone" she gave a small smile

"Thank you Aria…" Harley gave her a weak smile

Emily smiled at Aria before she left.

"Can I sit here?" Emily asked wiping her cheeks

"Yeah…" Harley shrugged, she tipped the bottle towards Emily "Want some?" she asked

Emily took the bottle and read the label "Why are you drinking peach schnapps? You hate peach flavouring" she had a swig and coughed

Harley forced a chuckle "I wasn't exactly thinking clearly when I grabbed it…" she looked sideways at Emily before looking forward again

Emily handed the bottle back.

Harley had a swig "Do you love her?" she asked looking at the bottle in her hands. Not able to look at Emily as the pain in her chest increased.

Emily took the bottle out of Harley's hands and had a swig "I would be lying to you if I said I didn't love her…"

Harley nodded and silent tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"But I am not in love with her" Emily said handing the bottle back.

Harley turned and looked at Emily giving her a slightly puzzled look.

"We were together for a while, helped each other through some rough times, a part of me will always love her for that. But that is all in the past not my future" Emily said wiping away a tear off Harley's cheek with her thumb "I am in love with you. I love all of you the good and the bad and everything in-between"

Harley bit her lip "You kissed her…"

"She kissed me" Emily said "You had already left before I slapped her and told her I am in love with you and what the hell did she think she was doing" She said honestly

Harley chewed her lip "Really?"

"Really. You can ask Melissa" Emily said nodding "She stopped me from slapping her again and told me to go find where you had gone instead…" she said slightly embarrassed

Harley nodded and gave a small smile "Why didn't you tell me you had a matching tattoo with Paige?" she asked looking her in the eye

Emily let out a breath "Would you really have wanted to know that?"

"Yes" Harley said honestly "I told you about the cover up"

"You didn't tell me about the job you turned down for me" Emily said seriously "Spencer told me, after I have been upset and confused about your attitude. Why didn't you tell me?"

Harley let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair "I…"

"Harley there you are" Spencer said cutting her off

They both looked up at the brunette.

"Oh, you two are actually talking" Spencer said noticing Emily was sitting next to her cousin

Harley cocked an eyebrow at her cousin.

"Yes, I told Emily about you, because you weren't going to and I am not just going to stand by and watch you sabotage yourself anymore" Spencer crossed her arms and cocked her own eyebrow back at her cousin

Harley gave her another expression.

"You do deserve to be happy Harley" Spencer said honestly

Emily looked between the two "Can you read each other's mind?" she asked confused

"No" they said in unison

"It is easy to tell what someone is thinking when they make the same faces you do" Spencer shrugged

Harley shrugged "It's like looking in an uncanny mirror some days"

Emily chuckled. 'So that's how they do it' she thought to herself

"Well I am going back inside" Spencer said "Work it out. You both love each other too much to be apart" she said bluntly looking and pointing between the couple before she left.

Emily put her hand on Harley's thigh "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" she asked softly

"I didn't want you to blame yourself for my decision" Harley said moving to hold Emily's hand

"So you let me be upset with you instead" Emily said intertwining their fingers

"I do love you more than I have anyone and I haven't lived with a partner for over 4 years" Harley said looking her in the eye "I am used to being on my own. And… I am great at self-sabotage…" she trailed off

Emily nodded and leant into kiss Harley. Harley returned the kiss. The pain in her chest finally easing.

Alison came out into the backyard and saw the couple kissing.

Harley and Emily broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you" Emily said smiling lovingly

"I love you too" Harley said the same smile on her face

Harley stood up and held a hand out to help Emily up. They noticed Alison watching them. Alison smiled and started walking towards the couple.

Emily let out a breath "Great… just what we need…" she said quietly

"Give her a chance" Harley said softly, squeezing Emily's hand gently

Emily gave her a puzzled look "Babe how much did you drink? It's Alison" she said concerned

"Let her have a chance gorgeous" Harley said softly

"Can we start over? From when you stepped in to save me from that…" Alison said pausing "Dickhead" she smirked and held a hand out

Harley smiled "Hi I am Harley. Spencer and Melissa's cousin, nice to meet you" she shook Alison's hand

"Hi I am Alison. Jason's little sister and the Hastings's old next-door neighbour, it's nice to meet you too" Alison replied smiling

"Wait?" Emily looked between the two confused "That was you that took down that huge guy in the front room earlier?" she looked up at Harley shocked

"Yeah…" Harley nodded as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Yes, I thought she was going to get a punch in the face for a moment for her efforts, until he ended up on his knees" Alison said smirking

"Since when did you know how to do that?" Emily asked puzzled

"Since I studied the human body and know where the weak spots are" Harley responded

Emily smiled up at Harley "My own personal white knight"

Harley chuckled and squeezed Emily's hand gently.

"Well it was nice to meet you Harley, I am just about to leave and wanted to thank you again" Alison said smiling

"No worries Alison" Harley said smiling

"Bye" Alison said

"Bye" the couple said in unison to the blonde before she left

"Do you want to get out of here?" Emily asked looking up

Harley smiled and nodded "Yeah, there are three things I need to do before we can leave"

"Say goodbye to your two cousins and Aria?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow

Harley nodded "You don't mind?"

"Of course not" Emily smiled

Harley and Emily found Melissa, Spencer and Aria and said a big thank you and goodbye to all of them before leaving the party together.

* * *

"I am going to be really busy with work, starting next week, for a little while…" Harley said, caressing Emily's side as they laid in Harley's bed "Can we discuss living arrangements properly, when I am not as busy?" she asked

"Yeah okay, that is fair" Emily nodded "Just don't hide things from me again" she rubbed Harley's abs

"Okay" Harley said

"If you get anymore job offers you need to tell me about them" Emily said turning to look at Harley properly "I understand if you choose to turn them down but I want you to tell me about it first" she said seriously

"Okay, I promise I will Emily" Harley said honestly and nodded

Emily looked her in the eye "Good" she leant down and kissed her

"I love you" Harley said once the kiss broke

"I love you too" Emily said resting her head on Harley's chest

They fell into the first restful sleep they had, had since the last time they slept in the bed together.


	35. Chapter 35

Hanna was in Philadelphia the following week, she spotted Harley walking along the footpath on the opposite side of the street, with a brunette woman, who was wearing sunglasses and a broad brim sun hat. She couldn't see the woman's face. The brunette was holding onto Harley's elbow. Harley was smiling fondly as she spoke to the woman. Harley opened a café door and let the brunette in before her.

Hanna watched the pair closely as she sat in her car parked on the other side of the road to the café. The brunette took her hat off but had her back to Hanna.

Hanna pulled out her phone and rang Emily.

"Hey Hanna. What's up?" Emily said as she answered the phone

"Hey Em. Do you know where Harley is?" Hanna asked still watching the pair

"Yeah, she said she had to do something work related today in Philadelphia. Why?" Emily said puzzled

"Oh, I just thought I saw her that's all." Hanna said "I am in Philadelphia too"

"Oh okay" Emily said

"You want to grab a coffee when I get back?" Hanna asked. Harley laughed at something the brunette had said smiling warmly at her.

"Sure, why not" Emily said cheerfully

"See you then" Hanna said

"Bye Han" Emily hung up the phone

Hanna was pissed, 'How dare she have a secret date with someone else and tell Emily she is at work' she thought as she got her phone out and took some photos of the pair. Hanna went and finished what she had to do in Philadelphia.

* * *

On the way back to Rosewood she rang Aria

"Hi Hanna" Aria answered the call

"Aria I think Harley is cheating on Emily" Hanna said bluntly

"What? Why?" Aria said surprised

"She told Emily she was doing something work related today but I saw her with a brunette at a café. They looked pretty friendly" Hanna said annoyed

"It could be work related. I really don't think Harley would do that to Em" Aria tried to remain calm

"I don't know" Hanna said sceptically "I am going to meet up with Emily after I get back"

"Don't say anything to Em please. Just wait and ask Harley if you are so worried" Aria said calmly again

"Okay, but if I see Harley with her again I am telling her" Hanna somewhat calmed down

"Okay, bye Han" Aria said

"Bye Aria" Hanna hung up the phone

* * *

"So are you seeing Harley tonight?" Hanna asked Emily as they sat down with their coffees

"No, she is busy with work all this week" Emily replied "We are just going to catch up when she is free"

"That's too bad" Hanna said as she felt a knot form in her stomach

"She is a doctor it comes with the job" Emily shrugged

"So when are you two going to move in together?" Hanna asked

"I don't know, Harley is really busy with work at the moment, we will talk about it when she isn't as busy" Emily said honestly

Hanna nodded slowly.

The women continued talking about other topics.

* * *

Hanna went into the hospital the next day in her lunch break.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The nurse behind the desk asked her cheerfully

"Hi, I was wondering if Doctor Harley is in today" Hanna asked smiling

The nurse gave her a puzzled look "The Australian Pathologist?" she asked curious

"Yeah, that's her" Hanna nodded

The nurse gave her another strange look but started looking it up on the computer "No, she isn't rostered on for today or tonight"

Hanna furrowed her brow "Oh okay, thank you for your help" she smiled as the knot in her stomach tightened

"You're welcome" the nurse said smiling. Once Hanna left the nurse scratched her head 'I am sure her girlfriend had dark hair' she thought to herself. She shrugged and went back to what she was doing.

* * *

Hanna went past Harley's apartment after she had finished work in the afternoon. Harley and the brunette were getting out of a taxi. Hanna pulled her phone out and took some more pictures of the pair. Harley picked up an overnight bag out of the trunk and placed a hand on the shorter woman's lower back tenderly as she guided the brunette into her flat. Hanna still didn't see the brunettes face.

She rang Aria "She is cheating" she said as soon as Aria answered the call.

"What?" Aria said confused

"Harley, she told Emily she was at work today and she wasn't and she just let the mystery brunette into her apartment with a bag" Hanna said fuming

"Maybe you should ring Spencer…" Aria said worried and really confused

"I am going to" Hanna said bluntly

"Okay, well if you need anything just ring okay" Aria said

"Okay Bye Aria" Hanna said and hung up the phone.

"Hey Han" Spencer said cheerfully as she answered the phone

"Your cousin is cheating on Emily" Hanna said bluntly down the phone

"What?" Spencer said stunned

"I saw Harley with a brunette yesterday in Philadelphia on a date, then I saw the same brunette going into her apartment this afternoon and she told Emily she was at work today but she wasn't, I checked" Hanna explained annoyed

"Where are you?" Spencer asked trying to process the information

"Outside her apartment now" Hanna said "I already told Aria. I took pictures too" she clenched her jaw

"Have you told Emily?" Spencer asked concerned

"No" Hanna replied

"Right I am coming over, stay there. Text Aria to meet us too" Spencer said as she picked up her car keys

Spencer arrived 10 mins later and hopped into Hanna's car

"Show me the photos" Spencer said uneasy

Hanna pulled her phone out and showed her best-friend

"This doesn't look good" Spencer said looking over the pictures. She was really confused at why her cousin would be doing this to Emily.

Aria hopped in the back of Hanna's car.

"So what are we doing?" Aria asked looking over Spencer's shoulder at the pictures on Hanna's phone.

"We are going to go find out _who_ Harley is cheating on Emily with" Hanna said glaring at the flat door

Hanna got out of her car and stormed over to the door, Spencer and Aria trailing behind. She bashed on it hard.

Harley opened the door and was pulling a robe around herself.

SLAP. The sound of Hanna's hand hitting Harley's cheek echoed off the nearby buildings.

"Ouch" Harley said stunned

"You BITCH! You told me you wouldn't hurt her!" Hanna exclaimed enraged, pushing past Harley into the flat

"Please come in…" Harley said confused, her cheek turning a bright shade of red as she stepped aside

Spencer and Aria stepped into the flat. Spencer had a concerned look on her face. Aria looked slightly sheepish.

"Who's is this?" Hanna asked clipped, picking up a shirt on the back of the lounge waving it at Harley

"Emily's, she left it here?" Harley was still confused. Her cheek started to sting.

"Well these aren't Emily's or your shoes" Hanna said curtly pointing at a pair of small shoes

"No" Harley said honestly

"Who is she?" Hanna said angrily, as she got up in Harley's face

Harley backed up to the hall blocking the way. "I can't tell you." She looked at Hanna then looked pleadingly at her cousin.

Spencer gave her a disappointed look. "Can't or won't?" she asked crossing her arms

"Move!" Hanna barked, getting in Harley's face again.

"No" Harley said looking at Hanna "and I can't" she said looking past Hanna at Spencer

THUMP. Hanna punched Harley hard in the nose, hitting her mouth as well. Harley bought her hand up to her face. Her nose started bleeding. Scarlett drops started hitting the shirt she had on under her robe that had opened. "I can't" Harley said firmly, her eyes watering from the pain in her nose, still looking at Spencer.

"You want me to hit you again? Who is she?" Hanna demanded

"If you have to, but I can't tell you." Harley remained firm, moving her hand back down to look at the blood on it. She looked back up at Hanna, meeting the blonde's piercing gaze.

Hanna went to punch Harley again when a muffled female voice called out "Harley its okay…"

"Work huh? That's what you told Emily. Yeah right." Hanna bitterly huffed

"It is not what you think… Give me 5 minutes" Harley pleaded "Just go wait in the lounge room. Please." She said calmly

"I am calling Emily" Hanna pulled her phone out, spinning around to walk back into the lounge room.

"Spencer get an icepack out of the freezer for Hanna's hand, it's starting to bruise" Harley looked at her cousin. Spencer nodded.

Harley turned and walked down the hall towards where the voice had come from.

* * *

Emily's knuckles were white wrapped around the steering wheel on the drive over to Harley's flat. 'How could this be happening?' went through her mind.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Harley asked the brunette as she closed the door

"Look at your face" the brunette said stunned

"I've had worse" Harley shrugged as she grabbed a tissue and held it up to her nose to stop the blood going everywhere

"I can't let this happen to you anymore. It's time to tell them" the brunette smiled warmly

"Okay" Harley said "Thanks" she said relieved

* * *

Harley walked back down the hall carrying the brunette wrapped in a blanket like one would a child, one arm under her knees the other around her back. The brunette had her arms wrapped around Harley's neck, so the three other women couldn't see her face. Harley placed her gently onto the arm chair, she stepped back.

"It's me" Melissa said quietly. A drip was hanging out of her arm, the bag was on her lap.

"I will be right back" Harley smiled at her older cousin

"What?" Hanna said stunned still holding the icepack over her knuckles

Spencer and Aria's mouths dropped.

Harley came back into the room with a drip stand and attached the bag to it. Checking the rest of the line. She had a bandage in her pocket and took Hanna's hand gently and started to wrap it. She put the icepack back on after it was wrapped. The blonde stood stunned.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Spencer asked looking at her cousin astounded

"She couldn't" Melissa said coming to Harley's defence

"Why not?" Spencer said confused and upset looking at Harley "And what is wrong with you?" she looked at Melissa "And why didn't I get told?" she looked between her cousin and her sister, with a wounded expression.

"Sit down Spence." Melissa said softly, she nodded and gave a small smile to Aria

Spencer sat down slowly and ran a hand through her hair. Aria sat next to her, putting a hand on Spencer's thigh for support.

"I found a lump in my breast. I asked Harley about it a while ago. She convinced me to get it checked out after what happened with Mom. She has been coming to every appointment with me. Harley is also on the team of doctors that is helping me fight the cancer. I asked her not to tell anyone about it." Melissa looked at her cousin then back to her sister "I had a specialist appointment yesterday in Philadelphia, then I had my first treatment today at the local hospital. Harley offered to look after me so I didn't have to stay in hospital." She smiled sadly at her sister

Harley gave a half smile "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't say anything. I am bound by doctor patient confidentiality and Melissa asked me not to, so I wouldn't." she looked at the three younger women

"Sorry…" Hanna said looking at Harley

"No hard feelings." Harley gave her a weak smile "I need to go get cleaned up" She looked down at her bloodied top and walked off to the bathroom.

They heard a knock at the door. Aria got up and opened it. Emily was standing there with tear tracks down her cheeks. Emily looked in the lounge room and saw Melissa sitting there with the drip. She turned confused to the blonde.

"It was a misunderstanding…" Hanna said sheepishly, trying to hide her bandaged hand "Sorry about your girlfriend's face…" She said shyly as she looked down at the floor.

Emily's eyes went wide "Where is she?" her voice full of concern

"Bathroom" Melissa said pointing down the hall giving her a sympathetic look.

* * *

Emily opened the bathroom door. Harley was standing there in her bra and was starting to wash her shirt out in the sink. She looked up at Emily. She was starting to get two black eyes, her bottom lip was swollen and split and she had a distinct red hand print across her left cheek that was also starting to bruise.

Emily stepped forward and gently put her hand up to the non-bruised side of Harley's face.

"Remind me not to piss Hanna off ever again" Harley said leaning into Emily's gentle touch.

"Tell me what happened" Emily asked gently. She lightly brushed her thumb over Harley's cheek.

"Melissa has breast cancer, I have been going to all the appointments with her, I am on the team of doctors helping her fight it, I couldn't say anything because she is technically a patient and she asked me not to, so I was doing work yesterday and today, she is staying with me instead of the hospital after her first treatment and I love you" Harley smiled then winced when her lip split more.

"I love you too." Emily smiled "Why didn't you stop Hanna from hitting you?" her gaze flicking over Harley's face

"Well the first one was a surprise, I had just opened the door, and the next one I was looking at Spencer not her" Harley shrugged and looked sheepish. She bought her own hand up and brushed the tear tracks on Emily's face away with the pad of her thumb. "I'm really sorry, I made you upset Emily." She said sincerely

"It's okay" Emily leant in to Harley's hand as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Aria poked her head in the door "I found a bag of peas in the freezer" she handed it to Emily

"Thanks Aria" Harley said looking around Emily at the short brunette "I am okay" she gave a half smile

Emily pressed the peas against Harley's cheek.

"I need to talk to Jason, so I am going to go…" Aria said

"Are you going to be okay telling him? I can do it for you if you like?" Harley asked concerned "If you guys have any questions too…"

"Yeah I will be okay, we will call you if we do have any questions, thank you" Aria smiled "And you can call us if you need anything, bye guys"

"Thanks" Emily smiled "Bye"

"Okay" Harley nodded "Bye"

Aria gave a small smile and left.

"Can you please get me a clean shirt out?" Harley asked looking at Emily then down

"Okay" Emily said "I won't be long" she said looking over Harley's face

Emily walked out of the bathroom and down the hall "Hanna" she called out

Hanna walked tentatively over to Emily. Spencer and Melissa looked up at Emily. Emily gave them a small smile.

"Hanna we are going to have a talk, come on" She took the blondes hand and led her to Harley's bedroom.

"I am really sorry" Hanna looked up at Emily "I thought…"

"I know Han." Emily said cutting her off looking her in the eye "Stay here, I am going to get a shirt out for Harley"

Hanna nodded and sat down on the end of the bed. Emily pulled a tee-shirt out and walked out.

Harley had washed her shirt out and hung it over the towel rail. Emily handed the clean shirt to Harley.

"Come on" Emily took Harley's hand after she put the shirt on and led her to the bedroom.

Hanna looked up at the doctor. Her eyes went wide when she saw the bruises that had started to form on Harley's face.

"I am so sorry. I thought you were cheating on Emily" Hanna said looking Harley in the eye

"It's okay. I can see why you thought that." Harley looked the blonde in the eye "How is your hand?" she asked concerned

"It's sore…" Hanna said sheepishly

"Hanna you know I love you" Emily looked at the blonde and sat down next to her. Hanna nodded. "I trust Harley" She looked up at Harley "and she trusts me." Emily said as Harley smiled back.

"I shouldn't have…" Hanna started

"Hey, it's okay you were protecting your friend." Harley cut her off gently and knelt down in front of the blonde looking her in the eye. "Don't ever apologise for being a good friend. I really am okay. I have the rest of the week off work to look after Melissa." She said honestly

"I feel so stupid" Hanna shook her head "You really are a good person. I can't believe I thought that about you…"

Harley gave a half smile and took the blonde's bandaged hand "Let me look at this properly"

Hanna nodded. Harley gently unwarped Hanna's hand.

"Can you open it?" Harley asked showing Hanna what she wanted her to do with her own hand.

Hanna opened it.

"Okay make a fist" Harley asked

Hanna winced slightly.

"Push against my hand"

Hanna pushed hard.

"Does it hurt?" Harley asked

"A little" Hanna said nodding

"Well I don't think it's broken. Getting the ice on it straight away helped with the bruising. I will wrap it back up." Harley rebandaged Hanna's hand "I will go get you something for the pain" she got up and walked out of the room.

"She is so kind" Hanna said looking up at Emily "She asked Spencer to get the icepack out straight away"

"She seems to always put other's before herself" Emily smiled and nodded

"Are we okay?" Hanna asked nervously

"Of course we are" Emily hugged Hanna "I know you were only looking out for me and so does Harley."

"Thanks Em" Hanna said returning the hug

"Okay" Harley said as she entered the room "I forgot to ask, are you allergic to anything and are you on any medication?" She had some painkillers and a glass of water in her hands.

Hanna shook her head.

"Em can you go see if Melissa is okay? We will be out soon" Harley asked looking at her girlfriend

"Sure" Emily kissed her on the cheek on the way out of the room.

"I have to ask this… Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" the doctor asked gently

Hanna pulled a face "I'm about month late…" she said softly "I haven't told anyone…not even Travis…"

Harley gave a slight smile "I won't say anything to anyone." She said truthfully, she looked at the painkiller packets and picked up one "This one is safe to take if you are." She handed them to Hanna "I think you should do a test so you know for sure" she suggested gently

Hanna nodded "Thank you…"

"I can go and get a test for you if you like." Harley offered

"No it's okay, I will get one" Hanna smiled after she had swallowed the painkillers

"If it comes back positive come and see me, I can do a blood test to make sure." Harley gave a small smile "Have you been taking folate?"

Hanna shook her head.

"Alright well if you are pregnant, it's a good idea to." Harley said "Come on" she held out her hand "Let's go back out there"

Hanna took Harley's offered hand and stood up. She stepped forwards and hugged the taller woman "Thank you for being so nice to me, even after I accused you of cheating and hit you…"

"You're more than welcome Hanna. You are a true friend." Harley said sincerely as she returned the hug "We can blame it on hormones, okay?" she said softly

Hanna chuckled slightly "Okay. I will come and see you if it's positive…"

"Good. Come on I need to check on Melissa" Harley said and took the blondes hand and led her back down to the lounge room.

* * *

Harley went over and crouched down next to Melissa. "How are you feeling? And don't try to put on a front…" she said softly.

Melissa smiled weakly "I am tired" she nodded

"Alright I am going to put you back into bed so you can rest, okay" Harley said. She removed the drip from the stand and placed the bag on her cousin's lap.

"I will see you later" Melissa said to the group before Harley picked her up and carried her back down to the guest room. Harley came back and got the stand and went back to Melissa.

"Are you okay Spence?" Emily asked concerned

"Yeah I just… Melissa is sick and I can't believe she didn't tell me…" Spencer said still slightly confused and in shock

Emily nodded in understanding.

"I can't believe Harley didn't say anything. Did she tell you?" Spencer said still trying to process what she had found out.

"No, she only just told me when I went into the bathroom." Emily said honestly

Harley came back into the lounge room "Does anyone want a cuppa? Tea, coffee?"

"Sure, tea please babe" Emily smiled

"Coffee thanks" Spencer said

"Tea please" Hanna said

Harley pointed at Spencer "Black?" Spencer nodded "How do you have your tea Hanna?" She asked

"Milk and 2 sugar, thanks" Hanna responded

"Okay, won't be long" Harley walked into the kitchen

"How are you Emily?" Spencer asked remembering the reason they were there in the first place.

"I know Harley stretched the truth…" Emily let out a breath "But I also understand why she did. She is a doctor, she can't tell me things about her patients"

Hanna looked down at her hand that was bandaged "I need to take a pregnancy test. I am a month late…" she said softly

Emily and Spencer looked surprised at the blonde.

"I am telling you so Harley doesn't have to lie to you. Again…" Hanna said looking between them "She asked me so I could take painkillers that were safe, just in case. And offered to do the blood test to confirm it" she said honestly "I haven't even told Travis yet…"

Emily smiled at Hanna "Thank you Han" she said sincerely

Spencer smiled too.

"I don't know what I am going to do if I am…" Hanna said worried and chewed her lip.

"Take the test first Han" Spencer said "I have been late before" she smiled reassuringly

"That is one thing I don't have to worry about" Emily said then paused "Until we… umm I want to have kids" she hoped they missed her slip

Hanna smiled "You and Harley have talked about having kids?" she raised an eyebrow

"Kind of…" Emily said vaguely

Hanna and Spencer looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

"How do you kind of talk about it?" Spencer asked curious

"Well we know that we both want to have kids one day" Emily explained

"So who would carry it?" Hanna asked smiling at the tan woman.

"We haven't talked that much about it" Emily blushed

"But you have thought about having kids together with Harley?" Spencer asked intrigued

"Yeah" Emily smiled and blushed as she nodded.

Harley came back out and placed the mugs down in front of the younger women. Harley looked at Emily puzzled. Emily blushed more.

Hanna smiled at the couple, as she imagined them as parents.

"I am really sorry you found out this way Spencer" Harley said sincerely when she sat down

"Why didn't she want to tell anyone?" Spencer asked puzzled

"I think she didn't want anyone worrying about her. I did suggest that she should at least tell you and your Mum and Dad." Harley shrugged "Is there anything you wanted to ask me?" she looked her younger cousin in the eye

Spencer thought about it "I know you don't know everything… but is she going to be okay?" she asked concerned

Harley nodded "It was caught early enough that she has a good chance for a full recovery." She said honestly

Spencer nodded "Thank you" she smiled

Harley gave a half smile.

Hanna and Spencer finished their drinks and said goodbye to the couple.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Harley asked her girlfriend

"Sure. Do you need any help with Melissa?" Emily asked

"I should be okay thanks" Harley smiled "I would just like your company" she said honestly

Emily leant up and gave Harley a kiss.

* * *

"I really do want us to move in together" Harley said when she and Emily got into bed "I had already offered for Melissa to stay with me and she didn't want anyone knowing. I didn't want to put you in an awkward situation." She said honestly "That's if you still want to?" she said timidly

Emily smiled "Of course I want to move in with you. I thought you didn't want to"

Harley let out a breath "Do you want to look for a place together?" she wrapped an arm around Emily

"Don't you have a lease on this place?" Emily asked

"Yes but I thought you might like to get a place that is ours" Harley said brushing a strand of hair out of Emily's face gently.

Emily smiled again "You have thought about this haven't you?"

Harley nodded "I have"

"How long have you got left on your lease?" Emily rubbed her hand over Harley's abs

"A couple of months. Why?" Harley asked

"What if I move in here?" Emily asked "We can look together for a place when your lease expires"

"Okay, if that's what you want" Harley smiled then winced because of her split lip.

Emily run her thumb gently over Harley's lip "Does it hurt still?"

"Only when I move it." Harley kissed her thumb "You could kiss it better for me" she said playfully

Emily kissed her cheek "Better?" she smirked

"You missed a bit" Harley said pointing to her lip

Emily smiled then kissed her lip. Harley moved her hand up quickly to the back of Emily's head and kissed her back. Emily sighed into the kiss as it deepened. She moved so she was laying on top of Harley then kissed her again. Harley ran her hands down Emily's back and then up again. It was a loving kiss, both women conveying what they meant to each other with their lips and tongues.

"I love you" Harley said when it broke

"I love you too" Emily kissed her again "Does it feel better now?"

"Much" Harley gave a half smile as to not to spilt her lip again

"Good" Emily grinned and moved off her

"Harley?" Melissa called out

"I will be right back" Harley kissed Emily "Coming Mel" she called out and got out of bed.

* * *

She opened the door on the guest room.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Melissa said slightly embarrassed

"It's okay I won't stay in the room, if you don't want me to" Harley said as she removed the drip bag from its stand

"Thanks" Melissa said

Harley scooped her up and took her into the bathroom "Are you okay to stand?"

Melissa nodded and stood. Harley made sure she was steady on her feet before letting her go.

"I will be okay" Melissa said nodding

"Alright I will be right outside. If you need me please let me know. I don't want you to have a fall okay?"

"Okay, thanks" Melissa said nodding

Harley waited outside the door.

"I'm finished" Melissa called out

Harley walked back in, Melissa was holding on to the sink. Harley scooped her up again and carried her into the spare room.

"Thank you so much for this. I didn't realise how much the treatment would make me weak." Melissa said once she was settled back into bed

"That is why I suggested that I look after you" Harley smiled "Do you need anything else?"

"No, I am okay" Melissa smiled "Are you and Emily okay?" she asked concerned

"Yeah we are, she is still here" Harley said honestly "Just call me if you need anything, goodnight Mel" she gave a half smile

"Thanks, goodnight Harley" Melissa smiled

* * *

"Melissa okay?" Emily asked when Harley came back into the room.

"Yep" Harley said as she hopped into bed

"So you have this week off?" Emily asked as she wrapped her arms around Harley

"I have to look after Melissa but yes I don't have to go into work why?" Harley asked

Emily looked away then back "You want to move in together this week?"

"Okay, if you are sure" Harley said looking her in the eye

"I am sure" Emily smiled

"Okay." Harley said and kissed her

"So why were you blushing earlier?" Harley asked once the kiss broke

Emily smiled "Hanna told us she needs to take a pregnancy test…"

Harley nodded for her to continue.

"Then I said I don't need to worry about it, until we want kids" Emily blushed again

"That's true" Harley smiled

"They asked me if I had thought about having kids with you" Emily blushed

Harley smiled again "I take it you said yes?"

Emily nodded.

"Have you ever thought about having kids with anyone else?" Harley asked brushing a strand of hair out of Emily's face gently

Emily paused and thought about it "Not really. Have you?"

Harley looked at Emily "No. I was too busy trying to become fully qualified when I was with Stephanie to think about it properly and I had Tiff" she said honestly

"Really" Emily smiled.

Harley gave a crocked smiled "I would make an honest woman out of you first, or your mother will not be very impressed with us" she chuckled "We can't exactly say it was an accident"

Emily felt her heart skip a beat "Did you just say you will marry me before we have kids?" she asked grinning

Harley smiled back "Yeah, I guess I did" she nodded

Emily leant up for a kiss "I am going to hold you to that" she said just before their lips met

Harley felt butterflies going crazy as they kissed. The thought of marrying Emily making her feel completely happy and contented. Emily moved over the top of the taller woman having the exact same feelings about marrying Harley.

"I love you" Harley panted once the kiss broke

"I love you too" Emily panted then leant down to kiss Harley again slipping a leg between the taller woman's legs and lightly ground down on Harley's leg.

Harley broke the kiss "Do you want to…?" she panted softly looking up into Emily's eyes

Emily nodded "Yes" she panted

Harley kissed her again and rolled them over removing her own pyjamas, Emily rolled them back over and pulled her own off. Harley widened her legs. Emily slipped between them as they were kissing. Emily started rocking back and forward, rubbing her core against Harley's. Harley bent her knees drawing them up towards her chest as she ran her hands to tan hips, pulling Emily down firmly onto herself. Emily let out a moan into the kiss as she kept rocking back and forward, the new angle causing both their sensitive bundles of nerves to grind against each other. The pressure inside both women increasing rapidly. The kiss broke as they both drew in sharp breaths.

"Fuck Em" Harley whispered as the pleasurable throb between her legs intensified.

Emily moaned again and latched her teeth onto a pale shoulder biting down as the pressure increased, as she continued to grind her hips into Harley.

Harley moved a hand over her mouth to stop from making a noise as she got closer to the edge.

Harley's legs started twitching. Emily pushed her hips slightly harder into the taller woman, they fell over the edge together, the pleasure radiating through their whole bodies. Emily bit down hard on a muscular shoulder to stop from making a loud noise. Harley bit her hand, panting heavily.

Emily ran a hand down to Harley's core once she came down from her high, slipping two fingers into the doctor and started to piston them slow and deeply.

"Shit" Harley hissed quietly. She ran a hand down to Emily's core slipping two fingers into the shorter woman, pumping them slightly faster than Emily was doing to her.

"Fuck… Harley" Emily said softly before she crashed their lips together for a searing kiss.

The coil at the base of both their spines winding up tighter and tighter as they kept pistoning into each other. They both let out moans into the kiss. Harley's back started arching slowly off the bed. Emily's toes started curling. The kiss broke as they sucked in quick breaths gazing into each other's eyes. Harley surged forwards capturing Emily's lips a moment before the coil snapped hard, Emily moaned into the kiss as she came undone around Harley's fingers, both keeping them moving for as long as they could helping prolong their orgasms washing over them, stopping when both their backs went limp. They both were breathing hard.

Harley blinked as her ears pricked to a familiar but slightly worrying noise. Emily moved off the taller woman noticing the concerned look on the doctor's face.

"I love you" Harley said before kissing Emily, she grabbed her pyjamas and quickly pulled them on, she stood up still a little weak-kneed and moved out of the bedroom.

* * *

Melissa looked up when Harley entered the room "Sorry…" she said weakly but sincerely

"It's okay Mel" Harley said honestly "It is all my fault. I should have left the bucket closer to you." she gave a half smile "Is it on you or just the floor?" she asked

Melissa looked "It is on the bed and the floor" she said slightly embarrassed

Harley nodded "It is not a problem, I will clean it all up" she tenderly touched her cousin's forehead "How do you feel?" she asked concerned

"I still feel nauseous…" Melissa said and swallowed hard, Harley grabbed the bucket quickly and held it up for her cousin, soothingly rubbing Melissa's back as she was sick into it. "Sorry…" Melissa said weakly

"Mel you have nothing to be sorry for" Harley said gently "I love and care about you that is why I am doing this. I knew exactly what I was getting myself into when I offered to look after you. I promised you I would hold your hand through every step of this battle we are fighting together and I meant it" she said honestly

"Thanks Harley, I love you too" Melissa said giving a weak smile "I think I need a shower…" she said noticing her top

"Okay, we can do that" Harley nodded "No worries"

"Do you two need some help?" Emily asked as she poked her head in the room

The two cousins looked up at her and both gave a weak smile.

"I will strip and remake the bed while you do the shower" Emily said looking at the mess then back at Harley

"Thank you Emily…" Melissa said sincerely

"No problem, Melissa" Emily replied honestly and smiling

* * *

Once they had helped Melissa and cleaned up all the mess they got back into bed together.

"You can't really leave her can you?" Emily asked wrapping her arms around her girlfriend

"No, she will need me all week" Harley said honestly

Emily nodded.

Harley reached behind the framed picture of the couple on her bedside table and picked up a small gift box. "I was going to give this to you after Melissa is okay to go home by herself" she said handing the box to Emily "But I want you to have it now"

Emily gave a puzzled look but opened the box and smiled, it was a key on a round metal keyring "I love my pathologist" she read out what was written on one side of the keyring, she turned it over and there was a picture of a human heart on the other side "That is sweet" she kissed Harley's cheek and placed it on the bedside table.

Harley gave a half smile "I was going to tell you, it is your key so you can come round whenever you want to, but now it's your key to our flat" she said truthfully "When Melissa feels better, we will go into the real estate and you can co-sign the lease so it is officially as well"

Emily smiled "I would like that"

"Good" Harley said "Don't worry about any of the bills either, we can work that after you move in fully okay?" she said then yawned

"Okay. You need some sleep" Emily said giving her a quick kiss "I love you"

"Love you too" Harley said sleepily as she wrapped her arms around Emily and drifted to sleep.

Emily rested her head on Harley's chest 'I am going to be able to do this every night' she thought to herself 'I am so lucky' she let out a contented sigh and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's note: Big thank you to Fender18 for being my sounding board for this chapter, and mention to aussiephoenix7 for a few helpful ideas. Thank you to everyone leaving reviews, I really appreciate them :)**

"What did you do to your hand?" Travis asked concerned, when he spotted the bandage on the blonde's hand.

Hanna blushed and looked sheepish "I…I thought Harley was cheating on Emily…" she said as she let Travis into her house.

Travis nodded for her to continue, still puzzled, as they sat down together in Hanna's lounge room.

"I punched Harley in the nose…" Hanna said honestly and sheepishly "She wasn't, it was a misunderstanding. It was Melissa in her apartment. Harley wrapped it up for me…" she explained

Travis shook his head "You punched poor H in the nose?" he said surprised "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she is okay" Hanna nodded "I also slapped her pretty hard too…" she added

Travis's eyes widened.

"But that's not why I asked you to come over" Hanna said, focusing her thoughts, she swallowed hard "Harley asked me if…" she took a breath "If there was a chance I could be pregnant before she gave me some painkillers…"

Travis took Hanna's hand "Are you telling me you are pregnant?" he asked calmly, looking her in the eye. His heart rate increasing with slight mixed-emotional nerves.

"I don't know…" Hanna said honestly looking him in the eye "I am a month late and I bought a home test to do, on the way home but I wanted you to be here with me when I do it" she explained.

"Okay" Travis nodded and calmed slightly internally "Thank you Han" he said sincerely

"What are we going to do if I am?" Hanna asked nervously, unsure of Travis's thoughts and feelings, as they waited the for the results to show up on the test

Travis chewed his lip thinking "We are going to be parents" he turned and smiled at Hanna

"Really?" Hanna smiled, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Hanna I love you and I am going to stand by you" Travis said honestly "And it might be a little out of order of how to do things but I will love our baby too" he said looking in her eye

Hanna hugged him "I love you too" she glanced at the time "Do we want to look?" she asked nervously

Travis nodded and picked it up "What does two lines mean?" he asked looking at the window then back up at the blonde

Hanna's jaw dropped "I am…" she said stunned

"Okay…" Travis said shocked and put his hand on Hanna's thigh as they sat next to each other looking at the two lines in the window on the test.

They looked at each other blinking surprised then smiled and hugged each other.

"So we are really going to do this?" Hanna asked still stunned "Be parents?"

"Yes, I want to do this with you" Travis said honestly "I am 30, you are 29, a lot of people already have kids at our age"

"Okay" Hanna said, her mind still reeling "Harley asked me to come see her if it was positive and she will do the blood test to confirm it"

"Okay" Travis nodded, his own mind reeling "When do we want to see her?"

Hanna chewed her lip "Next week, she is busy this week" she said nodding

"Okay, we will see her next week" Travis nodded and smiled before giving Hanna a kiss.

* * *

Harley woke up, kissed Emily good morning and went in to check on Melissa.

"Good morning" Harley smiled "How did you sleep?" she asked her cousin

"Morning" Melissa said giving a small smile "I was okay after we all went back to bed" she said honestly

"Good. You don't require this drip anymore" Harley said "Do you feel like a cuppa?" she asked as she started going about removing the drip and packing it all away.

Melissa thought "Yeah, a coffee would be nice" she nodded

"Okay no worries" Harley said "Now, would you like to get dressed or are we both going to have a pyjama day today?" she asked cheerfully

"You are going to stay in your pyjamas with me?" Melissa said slightly puzzled

"Yeah of course" Harley grinned "I have my special boxers on today, just for you" she turned so Melissa could read one side of them

"It's going tibia okay" Melissa read out what was printed over a picture of a shin bone, Harley turned and showed her the other side, "I've got your back" she read out the words printed over a picture of a spine. She started softly chucking "They are terrible puns"

"I found them 'humerus'…" Harley smirked

Melissa laughed "Okay, pyjama day it is" she nodded

"Sure" Harley smiled "Do you need a pit stop before going to the lounge room?"

"Thanks" Melissa nodded "Your face looks better today, just faint bruises under your eyes and a cut lip" she said as Harley was getting ready to lift her out of bed

"I didn't even check, I am glad it looks better" Harley said as she lifted her cousin.

By the time Harley carried Melissa down into the lounge room, Emily had put the coffee machine on.

"Good morning" Emily smiled at Melissa "Feeling better today?"

"Good morning" Melissa replied "Yes, thank you"

Harley made coffee for everyone and the three women sat down in the lounge room.

"I have asked Emily to move in here" Harley said to her cousin "I thought you should know, since you are going to be here for a little while"

"Okay, that is good" Melissa smiled at her cousin "I am sorry Emily, I am the reason you had a disagreement" she apologised sincerely

Emily turned to Harley and raised an eyebrow "A disagreement?"

Harley sipped her coffee with a sheepish expression, looking anywhere but at the two other women.

"What really happened Emily?" Melissa asked raising an eyebrow at her cousin then turning to Emily

Emily put her hand on Harley's thigh "We broke up" she said honestly

"Why didn't you tell me Harley?" Melissa asked shocked

"Because you didn't need to worry about me Mel, you had enough on your plate" Harley said honestly "And it is water under the bridge, we are a couple and moving in together" she put her hand on Emily's thigh

"What did she tell you had happened Melissa?" Emily asked curious

"That you wanted some space" Melissa said to Emily then looked at her cousin "You are really lucky I can't get up or I would clip you up the back of the head for being an idiot. I am your cousin, I care just as much about your feelings as you do mine, no matter what is going on in my own life. Don't do that again Harley" she said seriously

Emily clipped Harley up the back of the head "That is from the both of us" she chastised

"Thanks Em" Melissa smirked at her cousin

Harley rubbed the back of her head where Emily had got her "Okay, no more stretching the truth with either of you" she said honestly "You gang up on me…" she said sheepishly

Emily and Melissa laughed.

"I really hope David is being supportive of Spencer through this" Melissa said after she thought a moment.

"You mean Douche bag" Harley scoffed "Better yet, D-bag. With a capital D" she added seriously

Melissa and Emily looked at each other then back at Harley and burst out laughing.

Harley smiled "From now on, in this house, and between the three of us, I dub him D-bag. All those in favour say aye" she said in a serious voice and raised a hand

"Aye" Melissa said chuckling and raising a hand

"Aye" Emily giggled and raised a hand

"The vote is unanimous" Harley said poker faced "From this time forward he shall forever be known as D-bag" she gave a firm nod of approval before bursting out laughing along with the other women.

Emily wiped her eyes "So Harley told you about what happened at the ball?" she asked the brunette

"Yes" Melissa said wiping tears of laughter out of her own eyes "I don't know how you didn't say something to him Emily" she said

"I caught 'D-bag'…" Emily smirked "Checking Harley out, right in front of Spencer too" she said slightly irritated at the memory

Harley turned surprised to her girlfriend "You didn't tell me that"

"You were pissed off enough on the night" Emily said rubbing Harley's thigh

"Yeah, I was" Harley nodded "Probably a really good thing you didn't say anything" she said truthfully. "I would have thumped him when we got outside right in front of Spencer" Her phone started chiming "Oh, it is time for your medication Mel" she said after she checked the phone, she got up and retrieved it before sitting back down on the lounge.

"There is a few" Emily commented

"Yeah there is" Melissa agreed

"Damn it" Harley said annoyed as she was looking through Melissa's medication on the coffee table

"What is wrong babe?" Emily asked rubbing her girlfriends back

"They have forgotten to put in one of your prescriptions for you Melissa" Harley said running a hand through her hair "I should have double checked it yesterday"

"I will be here with Melissa while you go get it" Emily said smiling "I don't have any swimming lessons this morning"

"Yeah I am okay at the moment, Emily and I can manage" Melissa nodded

"It might take 45 minutes to get it from the pharmacy at the hospital" Harley said looking between the two

"We will be fine for that long" Melissa said "I need it don't I?"

"Yes you do." Harley nodded "And you need to have it soon" she said slightly worried

"Go get it babe" Emily said nodding

"Before I am sick again" Melissa added

"Okay, thanks beautiful" Harley kissed Emily, went and got changed into clothes before leaving and walking the short distance to hospital.

* * *

"I need to get my bag for work out of my car, will you be okay for 2 minutes?" Emily asked after she remembered a while after Harley had left "I can wait, Harley shouldn't be too much longer" she added

"I am fine Emily" Melissa said nodding "Go get it"

"Okay" Emily smiled, she went out to her car to get her swim instructors bag out of the car

"Hello" the mailman said to Emily just after she had grabbed her bag

"Hi" Emily said cheerfully

"I will just give you these, I know you live here" the mailman winked as he handed over a small bundle letters

"Thank you" Emily smiled as she took it from him

Emily walked back into the flat, she glanced at the letter on top, something on the letter caught her attention 'That must be a cruel prank' she thought when she saw whom it was addressed to.

"See, I am still fine" Melissa smiled when Emily closed the door

"Good" Emily smiled "I think someone is playing a practical joke on Harley" she said as she moved back into the lounge room to sit down.

Melissa looked puzzled "Why do you think that?"

"I just was handed some letters off the mailman and the one on top is addressed to a fictitious doctor" Emily explained putting the small bundle on the coffee table

Melissa nodded then smirked "She didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what?" Emily asked puzzled

"Her last name" Melissa had a slightly mischievous grin

"It is Macadam" Emily said shrugging "Your mom's maiden name, I already knew that" she said honestly

Melissa shook her head "No it isn't, Harley's dad changed his last name when he moved to Australia at 18, so my grandparents couldn't find him and he could start a new life" she explained

Emily looked puzzled at the brunette.

"Check to whom it is addressed on all of the letters" Melissa said smirking

Emily flicked through looking at the name on all the letters "Really?" she looked up smirking

"Yes, Harley's legal name is Doctor H. Lecter" Melissa said truthfully as she nodded

Emily burst out laughing.

"My uncle was a big fan of Thomas Harris and changed it officially to Lecter" Melissa laughed

Harley opened the door "Hey ladies, I am back" she smiled warmly at the pair

Emily and Melissa burst out laughing.

"Okay, did I miss something?" Harley asked puzzled looking between them

"Emily received your mail for you off the mailman" Melissa teased "Why didn't you tell her?"

Harley blushed bright red when she realised "It really isn't a great opener, hi I am Doctor Lecter" she said embarrassed then sat down next to her girlfriend on the lounge.

"And you work in the morgue" Emily started laughing again "Is that why you are just called Doctor Harley at the hospital?" she asked

"Yes, 'Doctor Lecter, pathology, please report to the morgue,' coming over the P.A system throughout the entire hospital is not funny" Harley said shaking her head

Melissa and Emily burst out laughing again at the thought.

"Okay, so it is a little funny…" Harley said and nodded in agreement "Only the chief physician knows my last name and kindly accommodated me to keep it unknown and if anyone asks what it is, he tells them it is too hard to pronounce, everyone else just thinks I am really laid-back because I tell them to just call me Harley, they put the doctor on out of respect."

"Why did you become a doctor of all things?" Emily asked chuckling

"At high school I said to my friends, I should become a doctor then my name will officially be Doctor H. Lecter it will be really funny" Harley said "It isn't anymore, but that isn't the only reason I became a doctor, I do actually care about making people well and furthering medical knowledge" she explained

"Why did your parents give you a name starting with H?" Emily wiped her eyes "It just made it worse"

Melissa started chuckling again "You didn't tell Emily?" she raised an eyebrow at her cousin

Emily looked puzzled and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

Harley blushed red to her ears "Dad had two different names picked out Harley Veronica or…" she sighed and let out a breath "Hanna…" she shook her head and sighed again "Belle…Mum put her foot down thank goodness and said 'no way on God's green earth is our daughter being called Hanna Belle Lecter'. So Harley Veronica Lecter it is" she said honestly letting out another breath

Emily burst out laughing again "So what were you going to say to me at the real estate office when we co-sign the lease?" she asked wiping her eyes after she had stopped laughing.

"I have no idea. I guess I was just thinking it would have been too late for you to back out" Harley smirked and kissed Emily's cheek "I found out after Dad passed away that he had changed it from Macadam to Lecter, when I finally managed to get a copy of his birth certificate. It is why it took me so long to track his family down" she explained

"Poor Harley had to try explain all this to Spencer" Melissa added "Spence thought Harley was a ridiculously bad imposter with an obviously fictitious name, until Harley changed her name on Facebook to Harley Macadam" she said truthfully

"I have been thinking I will get it changed legally to Macadam" Harley said honestly "Now I am accepted into the family with open arms, I should have the correct last name to reflect that"

Melissa smiled "I can help you do that, if you really want to Harley" she offered

"Thank you Mel, I think I will take you up on that offer." Harley smiled "33 years of being H. Lecter is long enough." she said firmly "Bloody Dad the shit" she said shaking her head

"Who knew Emily, you have been dating Doctor H. Lecter all this time?" Melissa lightly teased

"Can I please tell Hanna and Aria that babe?" Emily chuckled

Harley smiled warmly "Only because I know how much you love horror movies beautiful and it is funny sometimes when people find out" She kissed Emily chastely "I will have to be there to show my licence or they won't believe you" she added lightly chuckling

"How often do you get asked to prove that is your real name?" Emily asked after she thought about it

"Almost every single time without fail…" Harley sighed "Very few people don't catch on straight away, and then there are all the movie quotes" she rolled her eyes "'Clarice…' 'A census taker once tried to test me. I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti.' 'Closer, please. Clo-ser...' I have heard them all…" she sighed

Emily rubbed her girlfriends back "I won't say anymore to you then" she said "But we are having a Hannibal movie marathon when I bring the movies over here" she smirked and kissed Harley's cheek.

"Okay gorgeous" Harley smiled "I actually enjoy watching the movies and the TV show" she said honestly

Emily and Melissa chuckled.

* * *

"Harley will you help me tell Mom and Dad about this?" Melissa asked part nervous part scared as she sat in Harley's lounge room after Emily had gone to work. "I need to tell them so they don't find out off someone else"

"Of course Melissa, I will be right by your side the whole time" Harley smiled warmly "How much do you want to tell them? If you know that, we can work out what we are going to say to them" she asked gently

"Maybe we should just start at the start…" Melissa said after she thought about it "Until now, so they know everything…"

"Okay" Harley nodded "Do you want me to invite them over for a coffee?" she suggested

Melissa paused "Yeah that would be good, I think tell them I am here too, so it isn't a huge surprise for them"

Harley smiled "It is going to be okay Mel, if they have any questions I can answer them if you can't or don't want to"

"Thank you Harley" Melissa said sincerely

Harley leant down kissed her cousin on the forehead "That's what family is for" she smiled and got her phone out and she called her aunt.

"What did Mom say?" Melissa asked when Harley finished

"They will both be over soon" Harley said "Do we want to get out of our pyjamas or stay in them?" she asked smiling

"Can you help me put some sweat pants on and a sweater?" Melissa asked after she thought

"No worries" Harley said "Tracky dacks and sloppy joes is what you want to wear, then that's what it is we are wearing" she smiled warmly

Melissa giggled.

* * *

"What do you think Harley and Melissa want to talk to us about?" Mr Hastings asked his wife as they were in the car driving on their way to their niece's flat

Mrs Hastings had a bad gut feeling what it might be but was silently praying it was good news "I don't know…" she replied before letting out a breath

* * *

Harley opened the door and hugged her Aunt and Uncle, she pointed them over to the lounge room. Melissa was sitting in the arm chair. Mrs Hastings looked at her older daughter and she felt her heart grow heavy, she kissed Melissa before sitting down next to her husband. Harley brought out the coffee for everybody.

Harley nodded at her cousin and gave a small encouraging smile.

Melissa swallowed "Mom, Dad…" she let out a shaky breath then looked at her cousin.

Harley moved over and held her cousin's hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

Melissa composed herself "I have breast cancer, Harley has been looking after me and coming to every appointment with me, she is also on the team of doctors helping me fight it, I have just started the treatment for it…"

Mrs Hastings nodded "How long have you known about this Melissa?" she asked concerned, her fear being confirmed.

"Why didn't you tell us before now?" Mr Hastings asked confused and worried for his daughter

"I am going to start at the start…" Melissa said honestly looking at her parents

 ** _Flashback_**

"Dad do you know where Harley is?" Melissa asked her father at the party at the Hastings residence "I can't find her anywhere"

"Yes, your mother asked her to go in her office to speak to your grandmother with Spencer" Mr Hastings replied

"Oh okay, I will wait until she is finished with Grandma" Melissa smiled at her father

"Okay" Mr Hastings smiled back

"Hey Harley" Melissa said spotting her cousin and sister leaving her mother's office

"Hey Melissa" Harley smiled "What's up?"

"Umm can I borrow you for a moment?" Melissa asked hesitantly

Harley looked at Spencer who shrugged

"I am all yours" Harley smiled at Melissa

"Great" Melissa smiled

"I will come find you after" Harley turned to Spencer "Tell Emily I haven't been kicked out of the party" she winked and smirked

"Okay" Spencer chuckled

Melissa linked on to Harley's elbow "Emily? Hmm…Let's go somewhere quiet"

"Okay" Harley said and nodded

Melissa and Harley went up the stairs into Melissa's old bedroom and sat down next to each other on the bed.

Melissa started chewing her lip thinking and looking worried.

"Are you okay Mel?" Harley asked concerned

Melissa let out a shaky breath

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Harley said taking her older cousin's hand gently

"Thank you Harley" Melissa said sincerely "I umm… I don't know how to… say this…"

Harley waited quietly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze for encouragement.

"I found a lump in my breast…" Melissa said softly "Mom had breast cancer, so I have been checking my own just in case…" she said deflated

Harley nodded "Have you seen a doctor about it?" she asked gently

"No…" Melissa said quietly

Harley bit her lip thinking "I can check it for you if you would like and then if you need to see another doctor I will go with you to the appointment." She offered "If you are uncomfortable with me doing it that's okay too, I can recommend a doctor to do it for you" she added

Melissa thought "Yeah, can you check it and then if it isn't bad I will feel better" she nodded

"Sure" Harley smiled

As Harley did the exam, she found it hard to be just a doctor with her feelings when she felt the tell-tale sign.

"I am sorry Melissa but you need to go in and see a doctor to be referred to a specialist" Harley said honestly and gently

Melissa nodded "Please don't say anything to anyone" she looked her cousin in the eye

"I promise you I won't say a word to anyone without your permission" Harley said truthfully looking in her cousin's eye "I will come with you to the appointment, you need someone to be with you Melissa, let me hold your hand through this" she said sincerely as she held her cousin's hand again

Melissa paused and thought "Thank you Harley, please come with me, I will feel better having you there, you can ask the right questions and help me understand what is going on" She squeezed Harley's hand

Harley leant forwards and hugged her cousin "You are not alone Melissa, I promise I will be by your side every step of the way" she said honestly

"Thanks" Melissa said returning the hug. The cousins broke apart and there was a moment of reflective silence.

Melissa smirked "So you are into Emily huh?" she elbowed her cousin, breaking the silence.

Harley blushed "Yeah, remember I told you about those ladies I helped change their car tire yesterday, Emily and Hanna were the ladies"

"Wow, that is a big coincidence" Melissa said surprised and smiled

"Yeah" Harley nodded "Spence said I should ask her out"

"Emily is a lovely person" Melissa nodded in agreement

Harley chewed her lip "Do you think Spence would give me her phone number so I can surprise her with a text? I was going to ask her before Grandma asked to meet me"

"You can only ask" Melissa shrugged

Harley pulled her phone out and sent a text to Spencer. Spencer replied with the contact information.

"Did Spence send it to you?" Melissa asked when Harley's phone chimed

Harley nodded "Now what do I do?" she looked up at Melissa puzzled

"Send her your best pick-up line" Melissa said smiling

Harley scratched her head "Okay, what do you think of this? 'Hi, I was wondering if you knew where the most beautiful woman at this party was hiding? She goes by the name Emily. From Guess Who.' Then a wink face" she looked up at her cousin

Melissa nodded "Yeah, go on send it" she smiled

Harley hit send. The phone chimed a few minutes later. "If I tell you that what do I get in return? From You Know Who. And a wink face" Harley read out the text

"She must like you too" Melissa smiled

"How about what was going to happen before we got interrupted? From Guess Who" Harley read out what she was writing and wiped her sweaty palm on her jeans before she hit send.

"You are nervous" Melissa giggled "I have never seen you so unsettled"

"What if she tells me to leave her alone?" Harley asked worried

"Just keep trying" Melissa bumped Harley's shoulder "I don't think she will" she reassured her cousin

Harley's phone chimed "I am sitting with my friends. You really going to kiss me in front of everyone? From You Know Who" she read out the text and bit her lip as she looked at Melissa.

"Go out to the gazebo" Melissa suggested "No one is out there, it will be romantic if you turn the fairy lights on" she nodded "The switch is on one of the poles closest to the house"

"Great idea, thanks Mel" Harley smiled as the butterflies went crazy in her stomach

"You had better be in there before she gets there" Melissa said standing up

"Yeah" Harley stood up and both women started heading back down stairs "How about you meet me in the gazebo then? From Guess Who" Harley read out what she was typing

"Good luck _Romeo_ " Melissa teased affectionately before the cousins separated.

"Thanks, I will see you later cuz" Harley blushed and started making her way to the gazebo after she hit send. 'I hope she comes out here' she thought to herself.

* * *

"So… how did it go?" Melissa asked Harley quietly when it was only the people staying at the house left at the Hastings house.

"Really well, she agreed to go on two dates with me" Harley said grinning from ear to ear

"Told you she likes you too" Melissa said chuckling "That's great news Harley"

"Can you come shopping with me and help me pick out a nice shirt for the date? I have no idea" Harley asked seriously "I don't want to ask Spence, she might tell Emily"

"Of course, I will help you" Melissa smiled

* * *

"Are you sure purple is my colour?" Harley asked Melissa, taking the shirt off her cousin as they were shopping together, Sunday afternoon before Harley and Emily's first date.

Melissa raised an eyebrow "Do you want my help?"

Harley nodded "Please" she said sincerely

"Well try the shirt on then come out and show me" Melissa said crossing her arms

"Okay" Harley said before going into the change room, she put the shirt on and came out of the change room.

Melissa tilted her head slightly "Yes, that is the one" she gave a firm nod of approval "You are getting that one Harley" she smiled

Harley looked down at herself and then in the mirror at herself "I'll take your word for it cuz" she smiled warmly at Melissa "I haven't been on an actual date for well over 18 months" she said slightly nervously as she went back into the change room.

"I am sure you will be fine" Melissa reassured her "Just be yourself and open with Emily, she is a really sweet girl"

"Thanks" Harley said "And thanks so much for helping me Mel" she sincerely when she came back out of the change room with the shirt.

Melissa thought a moment "Who helped you pick out your clothes before?" she raised an eyebrow

"Tiffany" Harley said sheepishly "She would be forever throwing things out of my wardrobe that…" she said and paused "Mum you are not wearing that or that. What were you thinking when you bought it?" she imitated Tiffany's higher and tone of voice "I just gave up buying clothes on my own, it was cheaper to just take her with me, even though she _had_ to have this top or that dress or these shoes _Mum_ " she chuckled.

Melissa laughed.

"I am going to book a doctor's appointment tomorrow" Melissa said as she drove Harley back to her flat "You said Thursday morning suited you didn't you?"

"Yep" Harley nodded "I start at 4, so any time before 3 be fine" she smiled

* * *

"Melissa Hastings?" A female mid-forties doctor called out into the waiting room Thursday morning.

Melissa and Harley stood up and followed the woman into her office.

"Which one of you is Melissa?" the doctor asked looking between the cousins

"I am" Melissa smiled

"It is nice your sister has decided to come with you" the doctor smiled at Melissa

"I am actually her cousin" Harley smiled at the doctor

"And she is a pathologist too" Melissa added looking at her cousin then back at the doctor

"Oh, so you are the new Australian doctor at the hospital" the doctor made the connection

"Yes" Harley nodded "My reputation apparently precedes me" she blushed slightly

The doctor smirked "It is only good things that I have heard about you" she said to the Australian "So what is the problem today Melissa?" she asked

The doctor checked her lump and agreed with Harley's opinion that it needed to be checked out further. She sent Melissa for some blood tests and referred her to an oncologist.

"So what does that mean now?" Melissa asked her cousin after they had left the doctor

"The blood test is to see if your body is fighting back, I can take it for you if you like today, my colleague and I can look at it together and the oncologist will be able to help work out what treatment is the best option is right for you. I work with him as well" Harley explained

Melissa nodded "Are you good at taking blood?" she asked slightly nervously

Harley smiled "I can do fine needle aspirations, I am gentle and accurate with drawing blood" she reassured her cousin.

"Okay you can do it, let's just do it today and get it over with" Melissa agreed

"Sure" Harley smiled

"So how did your date go on Tuesday?" Melissa asked

"Great, Emily and I got on really well" Harley said honestly "Do you know Alison?"

Melissa nodded and narrowed her eyes "What did that little bitch do?"

"She tried to flirt with Emily while we were on our date, I kind of brushed her off" Harley said and shrugged

"Good" Melissa laughed

* * *

"Hi guys" Melissa said as they got to the table in the country club for the lunch with Grandma

"Hi" Spencer and Emily said

Harley leant down to give Melissa a hug "You okay?" she whispered in her ear

Melissa smiled and nodded at Harley when she moved back.

Harley sat down next to Melissa. Emily next to Harley and Spencer next to Emily.

"So Mom and Grandma want Harley to join the club" Spencer said to Melissa

"Really?" Melissa asked raising an eyebrow at her cousin

"Yeah. I am not sure" Harley said chewing her lip.

"It would be good for your career" Melissa said "Want me to give you a quick tour before lunch?"

"Sure." Harley said "Are you going to stay here with Spencer?" she turned and asked Emily

"Yeah, you go" Emily smiled

Harley kissed Emily on the lips then got up and left with Melissa. Melissa holding Harley's elbow.

"So how are you really?" Harley asked when they had left the dining room

"Worried" Melissa said honestly

Harley nodded "It will be okay Mel" she reassured her "Let's just wait to see the oncologist and what they say about it"

"Thanks" Melissa said "So… how did your date with Emily go last night?"

Harley smiled "Really well, I am so happy with Emily. I asked her on another date"

"So where are you taking your princess?" Melissa smiled "Sir Cargo shorts" she lightly teased

Harley rolled her eyes "Spencer told you" she shook her head "I am making her some Australian food at home" she said honestly

"Going to impress her with your culinary skills?" Melissa asked smirking

"Yes, I am" Harley said confidently "How did you go in court the other day?"

Melissa smiled "I defended an innocent man and won"

"Excellent work Mel" Harley smiled warmly

* * *

"How did you date with Emily go the other night?" Melissa asked as the cousins met outside the hospital "Did you impress her with your Aussie food?" she raised an eyebrow

"Really well, Tiffany skyped me in the middle of cooking and so she met Emily" Harley said cheerfully "She stayed over last night too" she smirked

"Is that why you are just on time instead of early like you normally are?" Melissa chuckled

Harley blushed "I just gave her a coffee and a rose after her morning swimming lessons finished" she shrugged nonchalantly.

Melissa raised an eyebrow "A rose huh?" she lightly elbowed her cousin

Harley nodded "Yeah, a pink rose" she said honestly

"And the coffee because you kept her up all night?" Melissa teased raising an eyebrow at her cousin

Harley blushed again and nodded sheepishly.

"Come on, let's go see the oncologist" Melissa said chuckling as she linked onto Harley's arm

"Doctor Harley, a pleasure as always" Dr Greg smiled and shook her hand, after the cousins had sat down in Dr Greg's office.

"Likewise, I just wish it was different circumstances that I was introducing my cousin Melissa to you Doctor Greg" Harley replied shaking his hand and turning to her cousin

"Hello Melissa, I am Doctor Greg Morris, please call me Doctor Greg" Dr Greg smiled as he introduced himself and shook her hand

"Thank you Doctor Greg" Melissa smiled as she shook his hand

Dr Greg examined the lump and looked over the blood test results "I would like to get a fine needle aspiration biopsy of the lump then go over the results to find out exactly what we are dealing with before I proceed with any treatment options" he explained

"I can do that for you" Harley said turning to her cousin

"How soon can you do it Doctor Harley?" Dr Greg asked

"If I take it today I can have the results back early next week" Harley said

Melissa chewed her lip "Okay, I trust you Harley"

"Do you want to do it now Melissa?" Dr Greg asked "I have all the equipment for Doctor Harley to do it in my office"

Melissa nodded "No time like the present" she lightly joked

"It's okay Mel, I promise I will be as gentle as I can" Harley said looking her cousin in the eye

"Well you did an excellent job with drawing the blood" Melissa smiled

* * *

"Melissa's lump is cancerous" Harley said deflated to Dr Greg after she had examined the sample she had taken, the following week.

Dr Greg nodded "What do you want to do Doctor Harley?" he asked gently

"I want to tell Melissa. I diagnosed it and I promised I will hold her hand the whole way through this" Harley said "I need to be the one to do it"

"Okay" Dr Greg said "I will be there for you and help explain what we are going to do now"

Melissa sat down in Dr Greg's office, Harley sat next to her cousin.

"Melissa I have examined your biopsy" Harley said holding her cousin's hand, she swallowed the large lump in her throat "I am really sorry the lump is cancerous…" she said trying to blink the tears away

Melissa nodded and silent tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Harley leant forward and wrapped Melissa in a hug "It is okay Mel we will fight it together, it won't beat us" she said softly as she rubbed her back "You can stay with me, I will look after you so you don't have to stay in hospital" she offered

Melissa nodded "Thanks Harley, I would like that"

"I want to refer you to a colleague in Philadelphia, he is the leading oncologist in the state" Dr Greg said kindly "He will be able to gather the best team of doctors to help you fight this, Doctor Harley and I will be on the team and anyone else he recommends" he explained

"Okay" Melissa nodded "Thank you Doctor Greg" she said sincerely

Harley walked Melissa out of Dr Greg's office after they had finished the appointment

"I am going to a dinner party at Spencer's on Friday night, to finally meet David" Harley said trying to talk about something other than the cancer, as they made their way to the exit of the hospital.

"Oh, that sounds nice" Melissa forced a smile

Harley nodded "I will finally get to meet Mr Invisible" she lightly joked

Melissa chuckled "You will have to tell me how it goes" she smiled

"I will Mel" Harley said and hugged her cousin at the exit

"Thank you Harley" Melissa said sincerely

"See you soon cuz" Harley smiled and waved

"See you soon cuz" Melissa replied and waved before leaving the hospital

Harley made her way back to Dr Greg's office to help explain another patient's cancer diagnoses to them.

"Doctor Harley, pathology, please report to the chief physician" an announcement came over the hospital P.A system just after she had finished with the patient "Doctor Harley, please report to the chief physician" it repeated

"Now what? I have had one coffee today, Sarah kindly gave it to me, and I drank it between the lab and operating rooms. I am due back there soon. There is an outbreak of a new gastroenteritis strain" Harley said scratching her head "I guess I am not having lunch today" she sighed "I hope I am not in trouble" she said concerned

"I hope you aren't too" Dr Greg said "Good luck"

Harley made her way straight to the chief physician's office.

The chief's secretary gave Harley a forced smile "I will let him know you are here" she said politely as she buzzed his office.

The door opened a moment later "Doctor Harley please come in" the chief physician said with a solemn expression

Harley walked into his office, there was a middle aged woman and older couple in the office all with red puffy eyes sitting on one side of the chief's desk.

Harley stood next to the chief physician quietly with a stoic expression.

"This is our new pathologist, Doctor Harley" the chief introduced her to the family "She has the necessary qualifications to do the autopsy on your husband and son, which you have kindly agreed to allow" he said explained gently

Harley held a hand out "I am sorry for your loss" she said as she shook their hands

"Thank you" the older man replied

"Doctor Harley, I want you to be thorough in your investigation on Mr Williams" the chief said

"Of course Doctor Stevens" Harley replied honestly "I have one more surgery to diagnose then I will be able to start the procedure" her pager went off, she looked down at it "Sorry, I am required in surgery" she apologised

The chief physician nodded "You can go now Doctor Harley"

"Thank you, I will take great care in my work on your husband and son" Harley said to the family before she left the office.

 ** _End flashback_**

"So you received the diagnosis the week before Spencer was engaged?" Mrs Hastings asked

Harley looked at Melissa who was chewing her lip "Yes Aunt Veronica, I gave her the results after I had made the diagnosis in that week before Spencer was engaged" Harley answered honestly looking at her aunt and gently squeezed her cousin's hand

"So what did the specialist in Philadelphia have to say?" Mr Hastings asked concerned

"How about I make us some more coffee?" Harley offered "Before we tell you more"

"Okay" Mr and Mrs Hastings said in unison


	37. Chapter 37

Harley brought Mrs Hastings, Mr Hastings, Melissa and herself a new coffee out of the kitchen.

"So what happened after Harley told you your results?" Mrs Hastings asked concerned then sipping her coffee.

Harley looked at Melissa who sipped her coffee and gave Harley a look.

"I made sure I kept Melissa company as much as I could Aunt Veronica…" Harley said honestly answering for her cousin "So she wasn't alone"

 ** _Flashback_**

Harley knocked on her cousin's front door the Friday after Spencer's dinner party.

"Hey Harley" Melissa smiled when she opened the door

"Hey Mel" Harley smiled "I brought all the essentials" she held up 2 saddle bags and her backpack

"What have you got in there?" Melissa asked curious as she stepped aside to let her cousin in

Harley grinned mischievously "Everything you could possibly want" she said cryptically

Melissa chuckled as she led her cousin to her lounge room "So are you going to tell me?"

Harley smirked as she opened a bag "Okay so I have a surprise, I found…Tim Tams" she pulled the biscuits out of her bag "They are a must try" she said seriously, putting them on the coffee table.

Melissa picked the packet up "These are the Australian chocolate biscuits you have been telling me about"

"Yep" Harley nodded "I have cheese and crackers" she pulled them out and put them on the table "And of course wine" she smiled

"How many bottles did you bring?" Melissa chuckled when Harley pulled the fourth bottle out

"Only four, they are all Australian" Harley said "A little bird told me you like French cuisine, so I have the ingredients to make a Quiche Lorraine with crêpes for dessert and I have a selection of movies"

Melissa smiled "You thought of everything"

"I try my best" Harley smiled

* * *

"So have you thought about telling your mum, dad and Spencer?" Harley asked gently as she was making the pair dinner

"I don't want them worrying about me" Melissa replied shrugging

"Okay" Harley smiled "Could you please pass me the cheese?" she asked as she was pouring the mixture into the pastry

"Sure" Melissa handed it to her cousin "That looks so good, I can't believe you are making this all from scratch" she said looking at it

"I just hope it tastes alright" Harley said "I haven't made one for years"

* * *

Harley's phone chimed as they were watching a movie after they had eaten dinner and dessert, she pulled it out of her pocket and a warm smile spread across her face when she realised it was from Emily.

"I know that look" Melissa smirked looking at her cousin "It is a new look too"

"What look?" Harley replied puzzled looking up at her cousin

"You are in love" Melissa lightly teased

Harley blushed "I don't know what you are talking about…" she said unconvincingly then sipped her wine

"Something has made you realise you are in love with her" Melissa raised an eyebrow in question

Harley sipped her wine again "Huh…?" she said attempting vagueness

"Have you told her?" Melissa asked ignoring Harley's attempts to be vague

"Told her what?" Harley feigning ignorance

"Don't play dumb, you are definitely not" Melissa chuckled "Just tell Emily you love her" she sipped her wine and shot her cousin a smug look

"You don't think it is too soon?" Harley asked, realising she wasn't going to get away with pulling the wool over her cousin's eyes.

"Not if it is how you really feel" Melissa replied honestly and shrugged

Harley nodded then thoughtfully looked into her wine glass and swirled it.

Melissa smiled warmly "So how did the dinner at Spencer's go?" she asked changing the subject.

"Good. I am having a dinner and drinks with Aria, Hanna and Spence next weekend, I didn't really get to talk to them at Spencer's dinner party properly." Harley said "Just before we started dinner David proposed, after dinner we had a game of 'how well do you know your partner' then they all started talking about wedding dresses, so I went out with Jason and started fixing David's convertible"

"Yeah, it was a bit of a surprise Spence getting engaged" Melissa nodded

"I am still not sure about David" Harley said honestly "I know he definitely knows nothing about cars and he didn't do too well on the game either, Em and I beat Spence and him"

"Really?" Melissa said surprised "You and Emily beat them"

"Yeah, I don't know if it was because he was away for a month" Harley said nodding "And he is a pharmaceutical rep, I am a doctor, we naturally don't see eye to eye. Professionally I refuse to see pharmaceutical reps." She said honestly "I rather read the results from the clinical trials performed and observed by other doctors or scientists. I am not listening to someone who has no idea about how the human body works or how it is affected by the illness or disease the drug is targeting, tell me how wonderful a new drug is, when the only thing they do know is how to sell things" she said openly

"I understand that" Melissa nodded "I wouldn't want to listen to someone who has no idea about law quote things at me" she agreed

"Exactly. I wouldn't read a law book then tell you what the best way is to defend your client" Harley said "Like you wouldn't read a medical text then tell me what is wrong with a patient and how to treat it"

"Yeah" Melissa nodded

"So…since you want to ask me questions about my love life, how is yours going?" Harley asked raising and eyebrow before sipping her wine

"Well the last date I went on was terrible, he was more interested in my money than me…" Melissa said deflated "I haven't been on a date since" she turned to face her cousin

"Yeah" Harley nodded "I understand that, I have had the same problem before, they found out I am a specialist doctor and suddenly I am even more attractive to them. I had one woman ask me flat out how much I earned because she had looked up pathologists ranking on a specialists income list, I politely ended the date early and never contacted her again." She said shaking her head at the memory "Emily isn't like that at all, I know she is with me for me, and it is a really good feeling" she said honestly

"Yeah, Emily is a good person" Melissa smiled "I just think all the good men are gone…" she said then sipped her wine "I will just be alone forever…" she sighed

"You just haven't found Mr Right yet Mel" Harley reassured "He will walk into your life at the most unexpected moment, just like Emily did to me" she smiled at her cousin

"Emily is the one is she?" Melissa smirked "Your Mrs Right?" she raised an eyebrow

Harley blushed "Umm…I…ar…I think so…?" she spluttered out

"You think so?" Melissa said surprised

Harley nodded shyly

"You should definitely tell her you love her then" Melissa said kindly "She might even feel the same way"

Harley smiled at her cousin.

* * *

"Thanks for staying over" Melissa said sincerely as she let her cousin out in the morning "It was nice to have some company"

"No worries, I enjoyed it too" Harley smiled "I am sorry I couldn't stay today as well but I have a dance lesson with Emily and then work tonight."

"It's okay" Melissa said "I am glad you took the time to hang-out with me" she said honestly

"I always will make time for you Mel. No matter how busy I am. I love having you in my life now and want to do everything in my power to keep it that way" Harley said honestly

"I love having you in my life too" Melissa smiled and hugged her cousin "I don't know how I would be getting through this without all your support"

"It is what cousins are for" Harley said as she returned the hug "Remember we have another appointment with Doctor Greg this week too" she added after the hug broke

"Yep, I will see you then" Melissa said smiling and nodding

"See you then" Harley smiled as she waved goodbye.

* * *

"I think you should consider freezing some of your eggs before you start your treatment Melissa" Dr Greg said gently "Have a think about it"

Melissa looked at Harley, who gave her a small smile "Okay, I will think about it" she turned back to the man

"I know it is a big decision but it is better if you can make it sooner rather than later" Dr Greg added kindly

"Thank you Doctor Greg" Melissa gave him a small smile

"Can I tell you something?" Melissa asked Harley quietly after they left the oncologist's office

"Sure" Harley nodded and led them somewhere quiet

"I have had two miscarriages…" Melissa said softly "I don't know how I feel about freezing my eggs…"

"Because of losing them?" Harley asked gently

Melissa nodded "I know you probably can't imagine what that is like…" she said letting out a breath "But what would you do if you were me?" she asked looking Harley in the eye "As just my cousin, not a doctor"

Harley bit her bottom lip, she swallowed hard "I have had a miscarriage…" she confessed softly

"Really?" Melissa looked surprised

"Yeah…" Harley nodded "I was only 16 and absolutely terrified when I realised I was late, after I had slept with a guy. I prayed for it to just go away, the longer I was late the harder I prayed, then it came away, I felt incredibly guilty and relieved at the same time. I have never told anyone about it…" she said truthfully

"So no one else knows?" Melissa asked gently

"Me and you that is it." Harley said "I still feel guilty about it" she said honestly "So as your cousin, if I was you, I would freeze some eggs. You can always chose not to have kids down the track and donate them if you want. Like Doctor Greg said the treatment shouldn't make you infertile but it would be a good idea just in case it does, you will still have the choice to have a biological baby" she said openly

Melissa paused and thought about it "Yeah, I want to still have the choice" she agreed

Harley nodded "You want to grab a coffee together?" she asked giving a small smile

"Yeah okay" Melissa nodded

"Great" Harley offered her elbow to her cousin and led them to the hospital breakroom

* * *

"So I said to the client…" Melissa trailed off when she noticed a tall, late 30's, athletic built man enter the hospital breakroom, as the cousins were sitting down having a coffee.

Harley followed her cousin's line of sight and smiled "You into Doctor Winter Mel?" she lightly teased

"I am sorry, what?" Melissa asked glancing at her cousin then back to the other doctor

Harley smirked "You need a refill cuz?" she pointed at Melissa's mug

"Umm…yeah thanks" Melissa said still distracted and nodding

Harley got up and walked over to the coffee machine where Dr Winter was getting himself a coffee.

"Doctor Skippy" Dr Winter said in his British accent, nodding to Harley

"That's a good one" Harley chuckled "Doctor Pommy" she replied

"Touché" Dr Winter chuckled "Did you watch the rugby union?" he teased before rubbing the dark stubble beard on his chin

"No but I saw the results" Harley said letting out a breath and shaking her head "Go on rub it in, they beat the Wallabies…" she nodded

"I don't think I need to add insult to injury with how much we walloped them by" Dr Winter joked chuckling "So Doctor Convict are you going to finally tell me your last name?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"And have you stop coming up with clever alternative names Doctor Frosty?" Harley said with mock offence

"I know you think you are Madonna" Dr Winter said "Doctor Davidson…" he said smirking

Harley laughed "Not even close, Doctor Triumph"

"I will find it out…" Dr Winter trailed off when he spotted Melissa, they locked eyes for a moment

Harley followed his line of sight "You want to talk to that 'smashing' _available_ lady you are going to have to go through me" she said elbowing him lightly

"Do you know her?" Dr Winter asked quietly running a hand through his medium length dark hair

Harley smiled smugly and shrugged nonchalantly at him then walked back over to her cousin.

"What did you say to him?" Melissa asked when Harley sat down

Harley smiled "Not much…"

"Why does he keep looking over here?" Melissa asked quietly

"Probably because he is interested in you" Harley shrugged "I know he isn't interested in me" she smirked

Melissa gave a puzzled look to her cousin.

"You should talk to him, get back on the horse" Harley suggested "He is an allergist and immunologist" she added "So he is actually smart as well as being ruggedly handsome" she smiled

Melissa let out a breath "I probably have no chance…" she said deflated

"You don't give yourself enough credit Mel" Harley said kindly and truthfully "He is also British" she bounced her eyebrows playfully "And single…"

Melissa shook her head.

Harley had an idea when she spotted another doctor she knew sitting nearby Dr Winter "Come and I will introduce you to a friend then" she said picking up her coffee

" _You_ made a friend?" Melissa teased picking up her own coffee and standing up

"Well okay, I have been out for a drink with her a couple times and we have conversations about more than just work related things" Harley said honestly as she started to move toward the table

Melissa chuckled and followed her cousin.

"This is Doctor Jennifer Wong, she is an obstetrician" Harley introduced the shorter, raven-haired woman "This is my cousin Melissa Hastings" she introduced her cousin

"So you actually managed to drag my workaholic, hermit of a cousin out for a drink" Melissa smiled as she shook the obstetrician's hand and then sat down

"Yes, it was easy actually" Dr Wong chuckled "I told Doctor Harley I didn't want to go out alone to the bar in case guys got the wrong idea about me" she said smirking at the pathologist

"Yeah okay" Harley said in agreement "What can I say? I am a sucker for a damsel in distress" she said shrugging

Melissa and Dr Wong chuckled.

Harley watched Dr Winter stealing glances at Melissa and Melissa stealing glances at him.

Dr Wong's pager went off "Excuse me ladies, duty calls, babies have their own schedule to enter the world" she said looking at it "It was nice to meet you Melissa" she smiled at the brunette as she stood up

"Nice to meet you too Doctor Wong" Melissa smiled back and the obstetrician left

Harley noticed Dr Winter get up from his table and started moving towards them "Doctor Winter" she said getting the man's attention when he was close "This is my cousin Melissa" she said gesturing her cousin "She had something she wanted to say to you" she turned to Melissa and smiled mischievously

Melissa blushed and held a hand out towards the man "Hi…" she managed to get out 'I am going to kill Harley' she thought to herself

Dr Winter shook her hand "Hello…" he blushed 'Melissa is her cousin, I will be sure to thank Dr Harley later' he thought to himself as he felt butterflies start in his stomach.

"I have to get going" Harley said looking at her watch "Saddle up cuz" she whispered to Melissa when she hugged her goodbye "See you both later" she said winking at the pair before leaving

Melissa and Dr Winter looked at each other and chuckled at the Australian's actions.

"Could I interest you in another cup of terrible coffee Melissa?" Dr Winter asked slightly nervously

Melissa checked the time "Yes, I still have time before I need to be back at work. That would be nice Doctor Winter" she smiled shyly as she felt butterflies start as she looked into his intoxicating blue eyes

"Brenton please…" Dr Winter said smiling and getting lost gazing into her alluring dark brown eyes

"So Brenton, Harley told me you are an Allergist and Immunologist" Melissa said when they sat down together

"Yes, I studied internal medicine and followed into allergy and immunology" Brenton said nodding "What is it you do?"

"I am a criminal defence lawyer" Melissa said then had a sip of her coffee

"Really?" Brenton smiled "Are you working on any interesting cases at the moment?" he asked genuinely interested

"Not really at the moment, I have just been defending misdemeanours" Melissa said honestly

Brenton's pager went off he looked down at it "I am terribly sorry, a patient has just come in suffering an asthma attack, I am required in the emergency department" He said apologetically

"It is okay, I understand" Melissa smiled

"I know this is incredibly forward of me but would I be able to get your phone number and possibly use it to organise taking you out on a date?" Brenton asked slightly nervously and blushed slightly before he left

Melissa smiled and reached into her handbag pulling out a business card and a pen. She wrote her personal phone number on the back of it "I look forward to hearing from you Brenton" she flirted handing it to him

"I will talk to you soon Melissa" Brenton flirted smiling, slipping the card in his top pocket on his doctors coat before leaving

* * *

Melissa made her way to the pathology lab door and knocked on it.

"Hi" Sarah said answering the door "You must be related to Doctor Harley. One of her cousins?" she said smiling cheerfully

"Yes, I am her cousin" Melissa nodded "Is she in here?"

"Yes" Sarah said she glanced at Harley, who was concentrating looking down the microscope "Maybe you should come in here to talk to her, you need to put this on" she handed Melissa a lab coat

"Thanks" Melissa smiled and put the lab coat on. She entered the laboratory and sat down quietly next to her cousin.

"Did you ask him out?" Harley asked still looking through the microscope

"No…" Melissa said a little surprised her cousin had noticed her

"Really…?" Harley said disappointed "I gave you the perfect opening cuz…" she said looking up from the microscope to her cousin.

"Really…" Melissa nodded and kept her face neutral " _He_ asked me for _my_ number to call and organise a date" she smirked smugly when she finished talking

"Good" Harley grinned "I don't have to use the excuse I came up with to page him down here, to do it for you" she said smirking mischievously

"You would too" Melissa chuckled "Thanks Harley" she said sincerely

"I am just glad you are getting back on the horse Mel" Harley said "You can thank me after the date" she smiled

"I had better get back to work" Melissa said "Just wanted to tell you I am not going to kill you for the stunt you pulled" she said smirking and stood up

Harley chuckled and stood up "I will let you out"

* * *

"Doctor Harley, Doctor… Cap-in-hand…? Is here to see you…" Sarah said confused to Harley, after answering the lab door later that day

Harley chuckled "Tell him Doctor Goodwill will be out soon" she said smirking

Sarah shook her head puzzled "She said Doctor Goodwill will be out soon…?" she said to Dr Winter who smiled and nodded.

Harley made her way out of the lab "Let's talk in here, it's quiet" she said to Brenton pushing open the door on the morgue and holding it open for the man. "So you are actually going to call my beloved cousin to organise a date, aren't you?" she asked cocking an eyebrow and placing both her hands on the autopsy table between them and drumming her fingers loudly

Brenton glanced down at Harley's fingers then back up at her "Of course" he said looking her in the eye "It is why I came to talk to you, I want to take Melissa somewhere she will really enjoy for our first of hopefully many dates" he said honestly "I would really appreciate any helpful ideas you might have" he said genuinely humbled

Harley held his gaze for a few moments "Alright I will give you some ideas, on the condition you promise to look after my cousin and treat her with the utmost respect she deserves" she held her right hand out over the table

"Nothing less, I promise" Brenton said honestly without missing a beat as shook Harley's hand firmly "I have no intentions of hurting her or treating her anything less than a lady" he added openly

"Good, I would hate to have to explain to the hospital's chief physician, why the chief physician of the immunology department suddenly 'left' to head back across the pond" Harley said pleased "Melissa likes French cuisine and tulips over roses"

Brenton smiled "Thank you" he said sincerely "I owe you one"

"You show Melissa what a true gentleman is as my repayment" Harley said smiling

"I shall" Brenton nodded and smiled.

* * *

Harley knocked on Melissa's door after work a few days after the dinner and drinks at her flat.

"Hi Harley" Melissa smiled surprised as she opened her door

"Hey Mel…" Harley said as she looked at what her cousin was wearing, Melissa had a classy burgundy dress on and her hair loosely curled. "You are going out on a date" Harley smiled "You look lovely Melissa" she said honestly

"Thanks Harley, Brenton will be here soon to pick me up" Melissa said nervously

"You will be fine, just be yourself with Brenton and relax" Harley said reassuringly "I just popped round to tell you I told Emily I love her and to see if you were busy, now I can see you already have plans, I will say good luck tonight and have fun" she smiled and winked

"Wait you actually told Emily how you feel?" Melissa said slightly shocked

"Yes I did" Harley said proudly "And you were right she does feel the same way" she said grinning from ear to ear

Melissa grinned "That is great news Harley"

Harley nodded pleased

"Ahem" Brenton cleared his throat from behind Harley and stepped forwards "Hello Melissa, these are for you" he said slightly shyly, pulling a hand from round his back and handing her a bouquet of multi-coloured tulips

Melissa blushed as she took them "Hello Brenton, thank you they are beautiful" she said giving a small shy smile as they locked eyes

"I was just leaving" Harley said smiling between the pair "Have a fantastic evening" she said waving as she walked away before pulling her helmet on, swinging a leg over her bike and leaving the couple.

"Shall we?" Brenton asked offering Melissa an elbow after she had placed the flowers down and picked up her clutch bag

"Thank you" Melissa smiled and linked on to his arm as the butterflies went crazy in her stomach.

* * *

"Hello Mel" Harley said cheerfully answering her phone the next day

"Hi Harley" Melissa replied

"So, how did your date go last night?" Harley asked 'I really hope it went well for her' she thought to herself

"I am calling to thank you" Melissa said with bubbliness to her tone "And to tell you Brenton and I are going to organise second date soon"

"That is fantastic news Melissa" Harley said excited

"Yes, I had the best first date I have ever had" Melissa said truthfully and with similar excitement as her cousin "We got on really well, he has a great sense of humour, he was so courteous and you were right, he is intelligent as well as being ruggedly handsome" she said slightly dreamily

"I am really happy for you Mel" Harley said honestly

 ** _End Flashback_**

"So you have been dating a man as well?" Mr Hastings said slightly shocked "That you haven't introduced us to Melissa" he said running a hand through his hair looking at his daughter

Melissa cocked an eyebrow at her cousin and gave her a did-you-really-have-to-tell-them-about-that? look.

Harley gave a I-am-sorry-it-slipped-out look back to her cousin "Doctor Brenton Winter is a leading physician in both his specialties Uncle Peter" she said turning to Mr Hastings, trying to smooth over the revelation "And a really top bloke" she added giving her uncle a small smile

"Have you got anything stronger than coffee?" Mr Hastings asked raising an eyebrow at his niece

"Whiskey, scotch, rum or a port?" Harley asked standing up

"Scotch" the three Hastings said in unison

"One double scotch, coming right up" Harley said smiling at the trio.


	38. Chapter 38

Mr Hastings sipped his scotch "This is really smooth" he said surprised looking at his niece

"Life is too short to drink bad scotch" Harley chuckled and smiled at her uncle

"So after you froze some eggs then what happened?" Mrs Hastings asked Melissa

Melissa smiled at Harley and took a breath "This is what happened…"

 ** _Flashback_**

"I have looked over your case, Melissa you have stage 1B invasive cancer." The oncologist in Philadelphia said at Melissa's first appointment with him.

Harley nodded at the oncologist.

"What does that mean?" Melissa asked her cousin concerned

"You have the 1.8cm tumour in your breast and there are small groups of cancer cells in your lymph nodes" Harley explained holding her cousin's hand "It's okay it is very treatable" she reassured when Melissa had the colour drain from her face slightly

"I think the best plan of treatment will be to have a lumpectomy, it is breast-conserving it is unnecessary to have a mastectomy and have lymph node removal" the oncologist said "Then once the pathology results are back you will have radiation therapy, I would like to try a newer treatment for you" he explained

"Are you thinking multi-catheter internal radiation, using high-dose radioactive seeds?" Harley asked as soon as he said it

"Yes" The oncologist smiled at the pathologist "Have you seen that treatment before Doctor Hastings?"

Harley didn't correct the oncologist "Yes, I have seen it done a few times and it was a lot better for the patient, two treatments a day for one week instead of seven weeks" she said honestly

Melissa was listening quietly as the doctors were discussing her treatment plan.

"Doctor Morris has been studying the new technique and I would like to send my top radiation oncologist fellow over to Rosewood to assist him with the treatment" the oncologist explained

Harley nodded "I didn't realise Doctor Greg was qualified to do it" she said surprised

"Well I guess Rosewood hospital is lucky to have the both of you on their staff" the oncologist said "How lucky for you Melissa that your cousin not only is a double board-certified anatomic and clinical pathologist but also has subspecialties of surgical pathology and has received board-certification in cytopathology" he smiled at Melissa

"So cytopathology is diagnosing on the cellular level, the fine-needle aspiration" Melissa said thinking "What else are you board-certified in?" she raised an eyebrow at her cousin

Harley blushed and scratched the back of her neck "Chemical pathology and paediatric pathology" she said honestly

Melissa smiled "Of course you have more than one subspecialty board-certification" she said "So what is multi-catheter internal radiation?" she looked between the two doctors

"You can explain it if you would like" the oncologist said to the pathologist

"Okay" Harley nodded and turned to her cousin "In multi-catheter internal radiation, tiny tubes or catheters are sewn under the skin in the area where the cancer was. The ends of the tubes stick out through little holes in the skin. Tiny stitches hold the tubes in place. Doctor Greg will place radioactive seeds into the tubes just long enough to deliver the prescribed dose because high-dose radioactive seeds are going to be used, each seed might be left in for up to 10 minutes. The seeds are then removed and you are free to leave the hospital. You do not remain radioactive after the seeds are removed. Once the course of treatment is done, the tubes are removed. The course of internal radiation treatment is usually 1 week, 5 days, with 2 treatments each day" she explained

The oncologist smiled "I couldn't have explained it better myself doctor"

"Okay" Melissa said nodding slowly "So when does that happen?"

"After your surgery to remove the tumour and lymph nodes and your results are back in, I will check them over myself, just to make sure it is the best treatment option for you" the oncologist said "Was there anything else you wanted to discuss Melissa?"

"No, I think you both have covered everything I wanted to know" Melissa said

"I will see you again after your surgery, before your treatment starts" the oncologist said giving a small smile

"Thank you doctor" Harley said shaking his hand

"Yes, thank you doctor" Melissa shook his hand

"So you want to do some shopping while we are in Philly?" Harley asked as they got out of the doctor's office

Melissa smirked "You want to go shopping?" she raised an eyebrow at her cousin

"Yeah" Harley said honestly and nodded

"Okay, let's go" Melissa said linking onto Harley's arm

* * *

"So how are things going with Doctor Brenton?" Harley asked as they walked through a shopping centre

"Really good" Melissa said smiling

"Glad to hear that" Harley grinned "What did you do for your second date?"

"While you were at the DiLaurentis's lake house, we went out horseback trail riding and had a picnic" Melissa said "It was amazing" she said dreamily

Harley chuckled "So while I was out riding dirt bikes with your brother, you were riding horses"

"Yes, it is something Brenton and I have as a shared interest" Melissa said

"Well that's nice you have found an activity that you both enjoy and can do together" Harley said

"Have you ridden a horse before?" Melissa asked curious

"Yeah, just not since high school" Harley said "My first real girlfriend Natasha was in the school equestrian team, she had her horse in the school stables"

"Real girlfriend?" Melissa asked raising an eyebrow

Harley blushed slightly "Yeah…I had a relationship before her" she said sheepishly

Melissa chuckled "You have to tell me about your first unofficial girlfriend, I am sure there is an interesting story behind her"

Harley smirked slightly "I guess enough time has passed, I can come clean about it now"

Melissa raised an eyebrow in surprise "Was it scandalous?"

"Well it was forbidden" Harley said honestly "But isn't that the best tasting fruit?" she smirked and raised an eyebrow

"Harley Veronica Lecter are you telling me that you were involved in an illegal relationship?" Melissa said surprised

"Oh come on, you're not really going to squeal on me?" Harley said "Aren't you bound by attorney client privilege?" She asked

"That is only applicable if you are my client" Melissa smirked

"Fine, well I will hire you on retainer" Harley said

"I am a criminal defence attorney-at-law" Melissa chuckled "What could you possibly need me for?"

"Hmm…" Harley thought "You can write wills can't you?"

"Yes, I can" Melissa said nodding

"Good, I need to update mine, your hired" Harley smirked smugly "Now you can't squeal on me" she bounced her eyebrows

"Okay, I won't say anything" Melissa giggled "Not that I was going to anyway. Tell me about your first girlfriend"

"So firstly I want to say it really wasn't that bad but I can see why it was forbidden, I was 16 she was 18" Harley said candidly

"Corruption of a minor" Melissa said shaking her head

"No, in New South Wales it is 16 as age of consent and no restrictions" Harley said "Well, apart from if they are in a supervisory role and you are 16 or 17…" she trailed off slightly

Melissa gave her cousin a puzzled look

"Skyla was a Gap student from the Netherlands, she had finished high school and had a year off before going to university. She was a teaching assistant in the junior school, elementary to you, her other duties were helping in a boarding house and coaching a sporting team" Harley explained

"I can see why that was forbidden Harley" Melissa said looking up at her cousin

"Yeah…" Harley nodded "The thing is she wasn't ever directly responsible for me. The only contact we had was through soccer, she was only another player on the team, she coached the under 14's team. Skyla was lodging in the school's other girl's boarding house and assistant teaching in the junior school. I was in year 11, some of the students in year 12 were older than her or the same age, so if she wasn't actually employed by the school and was just an exchange student it wouldn't have been forbidden, it would have been a regular high school romance" she added

Melissa nodded "I can see your point, she wasn't a much older teacher taking advantage of a student, you were peers in age, only her position at the school was why it was not allowed" she paused "So how did you two start your relationship?"

Harley smiled "Well as you know I tried to be straight…" she lightly chuckled "Skyla found me running laps around the oval in the rain one afternoon near the start of the school year, she just quietly joined me and waited for me to be ready to talk. When we stopped running I told her I didn't understand what my friends were talking about that they felt closer to a guy after they had slept with him. She said she understood that herself and told me it was because she was gay. I finally admitted to myself that I was gay and came out to her first that day, she was really supportive. We became close friends, running on the afternoons that we didn't have any commitments, and then through the soccer team when the season started. I was over in the other boarding house looking for my text book that my friend had borrowed but she was away for the weekend, Skyla asked what I was doing in the room, I told her so she helped me search for it. When we finally found it in the bottom of the wardrobe we were both laughing about it, I made the first move and kissed her, she pulled back said 'we can't' and left the room. I was so annoyed at myself for ruining our friendship. The next afternoon, our normal running day, I was certain that she wasn't going to show so started running by myself, she quietly joined me. She asked if we could talk somewhere private, we found a secluded spot and she told me that we couldn't because she was in a position of power over me at the school but would always be my friend. Me being stubborn, told her that I didn't take that as a good enough excuse because she wasn't directly responsible for me and I didn't see her like that, she was a close friend not in a position of power over me, she was no different to a prefect and I could be in a relationship with them no problem. I moved a hand into her hair and kissed her again, this time she actually kissed me back. I finally understood what my friends were talking about when they would go on about feeling euphoria when you were kissing." She smiled at the memory

Melissa smiled "So you were the chaser"

"Have you seen Dutch women?" Harley asked "Skyla was confident, tall, blonde, blue eyes, and smart"

"So she was like you" Melissa started giggling "You were a blonde before your hair got darker" she bumped her cousin's shoulder

Harley paused and thought "I was in a relationship with a Dutch version of myself…" she shook her head at the realisation

They looked at each other and started laughing.

* * *

"So what are you looking to buy for Emily?" Melissa asked when she noticed Harley looking in the jewellery shop windows as they walked past them

Harley smiled "A necklace to go with her dress for the ball"

"Is that why you wanted me to come shopping with you?" Melissa chuckled and squeezed Harley's elbow

"I know what I want to get her" Harley said "I just need your help modelling it to make sure the chain is the correct length" she said guiding the pair into the shop she was looking for

"Good afternoon ladies" a female shop assistant smiled at the pair when they entered "How can I help you today?"

"I ordered a custom-made pendant through your website" Harley said "I was told it would be ready to pick up, and I would like to select a necklace to go with it"

"You didn't tell me you had already ordered it" Melissa said surprised

The shop assistant winked at Harley "Is it a surprise for your partner?" she turned and looked at Melissa raising an eyebrow

Harley winked knowingly at Melissa "Yes but I needed to know what length necklace to go with it, so I had to bring her in to model it" she wrapped her arm around her cousin's waist

The shop assistant grinned at Melissa

"You are always spoiling me" Melissa played along with Harley wrapping her arms around her cousin's torso

"What name was the pendent under?" the shop assistant asked cheerfully

"H. Lecter" Harley said clearly

The shop assistant looked at her bewildered "H. Lecter?"

"Yes…" Harley let out a small breath and slipped her wallet out of her back pocket then pulled out her driver's licence handing it to the woman

"Oh okay, I will look for it now" the shop assistant said handing the licence back and giving a small smile before going to the store room

"That happens often doesn't it?" Melissa asked sympathetically, as Harley put her licence away

"Yeah…" Harley nodded

The shop assistant reappeared and showed Harley the dolphin pendant before helping with selecting a necklace.

"You truly are thoughtful, having this specially made, just for your partner" the shop assistant said as she placed it into a flat velvet covered jewellery box at Harley's request "You are a lucky lady" she smiled at Melissa

Harley smiled at Melissa and winked "Nothing less for my queen" she kissed her cousin's cheek

"You are so sweet, my charming knight" Melissa said smiling

"Oh, you two are adorable" the shop assistant smiled "It won't be long and you will be back in to look at buying something else" she pointed to her ring finger on her left hand

Harley blushed slightly "I think we still have a while before that happens…" she glanced at Melissa as she finalised the payment

Melissa smirked "I don't think it is as far away as she thinks" she winked at the shop assistant

They thanked the assistant and walked out of the shop were they both burst out laughing once out of earshot of the assistant.

"She is going to be so confused if you ever take Emily in there" Melissa said wiping her eyes

"She is going to be more confused if you go in there with Brenton" Harley wiped her eyes

"Well looks like we will just have to stick together then" Melissa said linking back on to her cousin's elbow

"I can live with that" Harley smiled warmly

* * *

"It is nice to see that you all made it to a family lunch" Mrs Hastings said looking around the table at the county club

"I think so too" Mr Hastings agreed "It doesn't happen often that we are all here"

"It's only because we all chose time demanding professions" Melissa said before having a bite of her lunch

"Yeah, careers in law, politics and medicine" Spencer smiled warmly at her cousin

Harley smiled back

"So where is Emily?" Spencer asked puzzled

"She is busy today" Harley said before having a mouthful of her lunch 'Emily hasn't told Spencer that she broke it off with me, I still have a chance to work it out with her before everyone knows' she thought to herself.

"Where is David?" Melissa asked her sister

"Away for work again…" Spencer said sighing

"Well I guess he is in sales" Melissa said "If he doesn't go out and sell he doesn't get paid" she shrugged

"He is in medicine too, like Harley" Spencer corrected and looked at her cousin for support

Harley looked between her cousins "He sells pharmaceuticals, on behalf of his company" she stated matter-of-factly

"Now there is a future diplomat in the making" Mrs Hastings smiled warmly at her niece

"Good luck with that Mom" Spencer chuckled "I already tried, Harley said, let me quote 'I am happy hiding in the hospital basement' when I asked if she wanted a career change"

"You forgot 'only being brought out for special occasions' Spence" Harley smiled "I love my job, I wouldn't have spent so much time and effort on my training if I didn't" she said truthfully

"That's good to know you don't mind being brought out for special occasions" Mrs Hastings said with a contemplative look on her face

Spencer and Melissa glanced at each other and smiled knowingly. Harley looked between the pair slightly puzzled and raised an eyebrow in question.

"You just volunteered to help with your aunt's re-election bid" Melissa smirked at her cousin

"If you think I will be helpful to your campaign Aunt Veronica, I don't mind" Harley smiled warmly at her aunt "That's what family is for"

"Thank you Harley" Mrs Hastings said sincerely "Why don't you two volunteer as willingly as your cousin?" she asked looking between her daughters

"Because this isn't our first rodeo" Spencer replied, Melissa nodded in agreement.

"How did you two go convincing politicians of your bill Spence?" Mr Hastings asked looking between the pair, changing the topic.

"It went really well" Spencer said smiling

Harley's phone started ringing, she pulled it out of her pocket glancing at the screen "Sorry, it is work" she apologised before answering it and moving away from the table

* * *

"So Mrs Bailey tells Harley, 'I have this mole on my lower back doctor, I am really worried about it', Harley agreed to check it for her, they went off to the restroom together…" Spencer said giggling

"And I find out it wasn't on her back at all, it was on her backside" Harley finished the story, when she came back to the table after finishing the phone call "I got her full support though" she chuckled as she sat down

Mr Hastings, Mrs Hastings, Spencer and Melissa all laughed

Melissa's phone rang, she pulled it out of her handbag "Sorry, work" she glanced at Harley before moving away from the table

"How have you been Mr Hastings? I haven't seen you for a while" Harley asked politely

"You are family Harley, call me Uncle Peter or just Peter, whatever you are comfortable with" Mr Hastings smiled warmly at his niece

Harley smiled back "Thank you Uncle Peter" she said cheerfully

* * *

"You got the call about my surgery this week didn't you?" Melissa asked her cousin as they left the country club together in Melissa's car

"Yeah, it was the chief physician, they normally don't let doctors be the doctor directly responsible for family members, but due to my qualifications Doctor Stevens has made an exception and wants me to be the pathologist for your surgery" Harley said honestly

"I am really glad he made an exception, so I get the very best team of doctors for my treatment" Melissa said honestly

"I asked Doctor Stevens too if I could work a half day that day" Harley said "After your surgery I will be all yours for the rest of the day"

"I honestly don't know what I would do without your support" Melissa said truthfully

Harley smiled "I told you that you are not alone in this fight and I meant it"

* * *

"It will be fine Mel" Harley said holding her cousin's hand as Melissa was wheeled towards the operating theatre on a bed "I will be in the room the whole time" she said reassuringly "And will be right by your side when you when you wake up"

"Thanks Harley" Melissa said trying to be strong, she held tighter onto her cousins hand

"Bat Girl, Wonder Woman and Super Girl have never let anyone down" Harley said pointing to her scrub cap, which had all three characters on it in bright colours.

Melissa nervously chuckled but relaxed slightly.

Harley squeezed her cousin's hand "Cancer messed…" she said confidently looking Melissa in the eye

"With the wrong women" Melissa replied with more confidence to her voice

Harley smiled down at her cousin "Just getting into a surgical gown" she said letting go of her cousin's hand and moving away

"Alright can you tell me your full name, birthday and what you are having done today please?" a nurse asked just as Melissa was wheeled to the operating doors

"Melissa Josephine Hastings, November 23rd, Lumpectomy from my right breast and lymph node removal"

"Thank you Melissa" the nurse said checking the notes

Harley came back over to her cousin, dressed ready to enter the operating room "Let's do this" she winked at Melissa over her surgical mask

"You promise you are going to be with me the whole time?" Melissa asked uneasy as the anaesthetist put a cannula in the back of her hand on the operating table

"I promise Melissa" Harley said nodding and looking down at her cousin "Every step, right by your side" she put her hand on her cousin's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze

Melissa nodded and let out a breath, relaxing at the comforting touch

"Alright Melissa, can you count backwards from 10 for me please?" the anaesthetist asked

Harley stayed with her hand on Melissa's shoulder and looking down into her cousin's eyes until she was unconscious. Harley put her demeanour into her stoic doctor mode as she watched her cousin being operated on, paying close attention to everything the surgeon was doing.

* * *

"Hey cuz" Harley said softly when she noticed her cousin's eyes start to flutter

Melissa turned her head slightly and looked at her cousin, then felt Harley was holding her left hand, she squeezed it.

"Would you like a sip of water?" Harley asked gently

Melissa nodded, feeling her mouth and throat was dry.

Harley held a cup up with a straw in it to her cousin's lips "I put some lip balm on your lips after they moved the mask off you" she said before she sat back down after Melissa had finished

"You are here…" Melissa said lazily smiling, still affected from the anaesthetic "I thought you went to London…"

Harley chuckled slightly "Why would I go to London?" she asked amused by her cousin's comment

"To be knighted by The Queen" Melissa said with a serious expression

"Really?" Harley said trying not to giggle "What would I be knighted for?" she asked curiously

"For… being the best cousin to me, holding my hand through this like you said you were going to and offering to look after me so I don't have to stay in hospital, and to Spence helping her out with talking to _stuffy_ politicians at that ball so her bill will pass, you saved that little boy from drowning and because you are a fantastic person…" Melissa said then smiled

Harley smiled and scratched the back of her neck "Thank you Melissa" she said sincerely

"They should make a superhero scrub cap with your picture on it" Melissa said "You are a real life superhero Harley"

"I think that is the anaesthetic talking" Harley said as she gently brushed a stray strand of hair behind Melissa's ear "But thanks cuz" she smiled warmly

* * *

"Melissa everything went well during the operation, as long as the pathology report is okay and the specialist in Philly is happy, I will start the radiation treatment soon" Dr Greg said after Melissa was not as affected by the anaesthetic "I am just filling your paperwork now so you can be discharged from hospital. Do you have someone that can drive you home and will stay with you just in case something happens?"

"You are staying with me tonight aren't you?" Melissa asked turning to her cousin

"Of course I am" Harley replied without missing a beat

"Well I am sure I don't need to tell you what warning signs to look out for Doctor Harley" Dr Greg smiled at his colleague

"No, I think I have a pretty good understanding of the signs if Melissa needs to come back to hospital Doctor Greg" Harley chuckled

"I would hope so" Melissa chuckled

* * *

"Melissa I have read over your pathology report and I am happy for you to have the multi-catheter internal radiation" The oncologist in Philadelphia said, the day Hanna was also there.

"So when will the catheters be put in place?" Melissa asked

"Tomorrow morning, then you will have your first treatment straight afterwards" He said "Once your course of treatment is complete, you will have to have another blood test and see Doctor Morris again to get your pathology results, if everything is clear, he will explain when you will need a checkup appointment in the future, if it isn't clear, I would like to see you again to discuss a new treatment plan" he explained

"Okay" Melissa nodded

"Did you have any further questions?" The oncologist asked

"No, you have covered everything thoroughly, thank you doctor" Melissa said shaking his hand "And I mean this in the nicest possible way but I hope I don't see you again"

"That is my hope too Melissa" He smiled as he shook her hand "I look forward to working with you again Doctor Harley" he held his hand out for the pathologist

"Thank you" Harley shook his hand "I look forward to working with you again too" she smiled

"So tomorrow the treatment starts…" Melissa said pensively, once they were outside of the doctor's office, she put her broad brim sun hat on.

"Yep" Harley nodded "Come on Mel, we are going to go have a nice lunch to celebrate our last visit together to that office" she pointed over her shoulder "It's my treat, so no arguments" she held out her elbow "Cancer messed…" she grinned

Melissa grinned, feeling instantly better from her cousin's optimistic attitude "With the wrong women" she said confidently as she took Harley's elbow

 ** _End flashback_**

"So you still have 3 days of treatment to do?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"Yes, once it is done I will be fine to go back to my house shortly after and rest for about a week before returning to work" Melissa replied

"Harley" Mr Hastings said getting her attention "Would I be able to see that bottle of that scotch?"

"Sure Uncle Peter, it's in the kitchen" Harley said standing up, Mr Hastings stood up and followed his niece into her kitchen "I take it you want to ask me something more than just about the scotch?" she said after she had gently closed the door

"Was it that obvious?" Mr Hastings asked rubbing his forehead

Harley nodded and smiled understandingly

"Is she going to be okay?" Mr Hastings asked looking into his niece's eyes

"It was caught early enough that she has a good chance for a full recovery" Harley said holding his gaze

"You as the doctor that diagnosed it thinks that?" He asked narrowing his eyes slightly

"Yes me as the doctor thinks that, also as her cousin I think that" She said honestly

"Thank you" Mr Hastings said relieved

"No worries" Harley gave a small smile

"Do you like watching sports?" Mr Hastings asked thoughtfully

"Am I an Aussie?" Harley chuckled

"I have premium seat season tickets to watch the Flyers" Mr Hastings said

"Flyers is ice hockey, right?" Harley asked

"Yes, ice hockey" Mr Hastings nodded "In Philadelphia. Would you like to come watch a game with me sometime?" He smiled

"I would love to Uncle Peter" Harley smiled warmly "I watched 'The Mighty Ducks' as a kid and it got me interested in ice hockey. I have never been to a live game, it isn't a very common sport played in Australia"

"Great, I will look into when they will be playing and let you know so we can work out a game to go to" Mr Hastings said

* * *

"I am glad you decided to tell us about this Melissa" Mrs Hastings said, when Mr Hastings and Harley returned into the lounge room

"Yeah, well poor Harley already endured the wrath of Hanna yesterday, I didn't want you to find out off anyone else" Melissa said

"Is that how you got the split lip?" Mrs Hastings asked

"Yeah, Hanna spotted us together but didn't realise it was Mel, she thought I was cheating on Emily. Hanna is a good friend looking out for Emily like that" Harley said honestly

Mr and Mrs Hastings asked Melissa and Harley a few more questions before leaving.

* * *

"So how are you feeling?" Harley asked Melissa after they had left

Melissa thought a moment "I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off me, now everyone knows" she said letting out a breath and relaxing

Harley nodded then paused and thought "Have you told Brenton?"

"No…" Melissa said shaking her head

"Do you want to tell him?" Harley asked "I don't mind if he comes over here to see you"

Melissa chewed her lip "What would you do in my shoes?"

"Well that depends" Harley said "How serious are you guys now?"

Melissa blushed slightly "Well we umm have had sleepovers…" she said sheepishly

Harley smiled "I am not judging you Mel, Emily and I had a sleepover after our first date." She said honestly "I am only asking because he is a doctor, he will notice the surgery marks and have a fairly good idea of why you now have them"

"I should tell him then" Melissa said "I will tomorrow" she yawned

"Come on cuz, you have had a big evening and need some sleep" Harley said before picking her up

"Thank you for everything Harley" Melissa said once she was settled in bed

"You are more than welcome Mel" Harley leant down and kissed Melissa's forehead tenderly "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Melissa smiled

* * *

"Hey babe" Emily smiled surprised, after she let herself in with her new key "What are you still doing up?" she asked just before kissing Harley

"Aunt Veronica and Uncle Peter left not long ago and I only put Melissa into bed about ten minutes ago" Harley replied after they broke apart "Would you like a cuppa gorgeous? I just boiled the kettle to make myself one"

"Yes please, that sounds wonderful" Emily said kicking off her shoes

"Emily" Harley said when they were both in the kitchen "I don't want to hide anything from you…"

"Okay…?" Emily said puzzled and nodded for Harley to continue

"I wasn't 100 percent honest with you when I told you about who I have told that I love" Harley confessed "I have said it to another girl too" she looked Emily in the eye

Emily crossed her arms "Why did you not tell me everything?"

Harley let out a breath "Because I haven't ever told anyone about her except Melissa"

"Why?" Emily asked curious "And when was it?"

"Well you know how I said Natasha was my first real girlfriend?" Harley asked

"Yeah…" Emily nodded

"I had a relationship before her" Harley said honestly

"So she wasn't a real girlfriend?" Emily asked puzzled

"Well she was but no one knew we were together and we never went on any dates" Harley explained

"Because you were both in the closet" Emily nodded in understanding

"I was but she wasn't to people close to her" Harley said "It was because she would have been fired and had criminal charges against her"

"She was a teacher?" Emily said surprised "Harley what were you doing with a teacher? How old where you?"

Harley explained to Emily about Skyla being a Gap student, the same as she had with Melissa.

"Okay, I can see why you kept it so secret then, it wasn't really that bad but it would have been for her if people knew about it" Emily said uncrossing her arms

"Yeah" Harley nodded

Emily chewed her lip "So we are both each other's number four then…"

"Yeah we are" Harley said before leaning down to kiss Emily.

Emily put her arms around the taller woman's neck as they were kissing, Harley wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's lower back.

"You know that you are my number one all-time best kisser" Harley said truthfully after they had stopped kissing but still holding each other in the embrace

"Really?" Emily said surprised

"Yes really" Harley nodded

Emily smiled "You are my number one too" she said before leaning up for another kiss

* * *

"Can I share something with you?" Harley asked softly when Emily got into bed with her

Emily looked puzzled "You aren't thinking about us not living together yet babe?" she asked worried

"Oh no, it's not what it is" Harley shook her head "I definitely want that beautiful" she said honestly and kissed Emily "I feel I need to tell you this…" she bit her lip and let out a breath

Emily rubbed Harley's arm as silent encouragement, curious as to what else her girlfriend was going to share with her.

"I had a miscarriage when I was 16" Harley revealed "I have only told Melissa and now you about it"

"Okay…" Emily said nodding as she let the revelation sink in "Why did you feel the need to tell me tonight?" she asked gently

"When Melissa and I were talking to Aunt Veronica and Uncle Peter, we mentioned discussing Melissa freezing her eggs. I thought I should tell you about it. I didn't want a baby at the time, I was terrified. If my mother had of found out I was pregnant…" Harley shook her head at the thought "I would have been sent away and had to of put it up for adoption when it was born then been sent to a strict all-girls school or been made to marry the guy straight away because he was 18 or she would have disowned me then and I would have been homeless and a single teen-mum" She explained "I prayed that it would just go away and when it did I felt both guilty and relieved" she said softly "I still feel guilty about it now… I could have a 16 year old child…" she had tears start to form in her eyes

Emily hugged her girlfriend "It is okay" she soothed "It wasn't your fault that it happened Harley" she rubbed Harley's back "Can I tell you something?" she asked softly after Harley had relaxed slightly

"Yeah" Harley nodded

"I owed a college debt and I tried to sell some of my eggs to cover it" Emily said honestly

Harley nodded "So you could have biological children out there?" she asked gently

"No… the couple no longer wanted them and they were destroyed accidently before I could donate them" Emily said and let out a breath

"That is a shame" Harley said slightly disappointed

Emily bit her lip nervously

"You are still paying off the debt aren't you?" Harley asked

Emily nodded "Yeah…I have been paying it but I still owe some money" she said embarrassed and worried what Harley would think of her

"It's okay Emily" Harley said straight away picking up her girlfriend's feelings "I understand it can take a long time to pay a debt like that off, it is nothing to be embarrassed about. I was lucky that I received a scholarship for university, it is the only reason I don't have a huge debt hanging over my head" she said honestly

Emily let out a relieved breath "You don't mind that I owe a debt?"

"No, I don't mind" Harley said truthfully "You were honest about it and like I said we will worry about bills when you move in properly, but that can be included in the expenditures"

"How did I get so lucky?" Emily asked looking into blue eyes

Harley smiled as she looked into brown eyes "I truly think that I am the lucky one…" she said just before leaning in for a kiss

They kissed slowly and deeply, all tension leaving their bodies as they were comforted by the fact they had revealed a little more about themselves and had been accepted unconditionally.

"Goodnight, I love you" Emily said resting her head on Harley's chest

"Goodnight, I love you too" Harley said wrapping her arms around Emily, before they both drifted off into a restful sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Harley woke up a few minutes before her alarm was due to start, she reached over and turned it off and wrapped her arm back around Emily, who was still sound asleep on her chest. Her mind wandered to their revelations from the night before, 'If I had of had a child at 16, I wouldn't be where I am now' she thought to herself 'I wouldn't have become a doctor, I wouldn't have met Stephanie so wouldn't have my daughter Tiffany in my life at all. I wouldn't have been able to move over to America and meet Dad's family, and never have met this magnificent lady in my arms' she let out a breath 'I would have had to drop out of school, marry that drop-kick Justin, who was so slow he couldn't catch a cold, just so the child wasn't born out-of-wedlock. Had to be just like my mother wanted me to be 'a good Christian wife' and had more children. Been totally miserable with him living a lie, until we eventually divorced because I couldn't stand being his trapped at home housewife, while he went and got drunk at the pub every afternoon after his 8 hour work day any longer and still been shunned' she gently brushed a strand of hair out of Emily's face. She had the prickle of tears start behind her eyes 'How could I pray that the innocent baby would just go away? I am a terrible person for feeling relieved when it did' the tears started silently rolling down her cheeks.

"You're staring again…" Emily said her voice slightly raspy and her eyes still closed

Harley wiped the tears away quickly, surprised that she hadn't noticed Emily was actually awake "Sorry beautiful…" she said softly

Emily opened her eyes and turned to look up at Harley "Hey?" she said concerned, when she saw the tears "Babe, what's wrong?"

Harley bit her bottom lip and took a breath "I prayed an innocent child to go away…" she said her voice cracking "What kind of person does that?" she asked wiping away more tears

Emily looked Harley in the eye "Harley you were 16 and terrified, if you had a baby then, you wouldn't have been able to become a pathologist and _saved_ God knows how many countless lives, including your own cousin's just down the hall" she said frankly "And you are a doctor, statistically how many pregnancies end in miscarriage?" she cocked an eyebrow

"Approximately 1 in 4" Harley said without having to think "80 percent of those occurring before 12 weeks" she wiped her eyes as the tears slowed

"You are not a bad or selfish person, you are kind, caring and generous. If you were a selfish person you wouldn't be looking after your cousin" Emily said holding her gaze

Harley crookedly smiled "How do you know just what to say to make me feel better?" she leant forwards and captured Emily's lips with her own 'She truly is magnificent' she thought to herself as they kissed "I love you" she said after they broke apart

"I love you too" Emily smiled

Harley rubbed her hands up Emily's back "I made room for you to put your clothes in the wardrobe and put away all the ones that were already here"

Emily smirked "I really don't have to train you at all do I?"

Harley chuckled "I might need to train you"

"Oh, do you just?" Emily raised an eyebrow

"Yeah" Harley nodded "Train you, how to train me, to keep you happy" she smirked

"You're lucky you have a silver tongue" Emily said before she leant in for another kiss

"Would you like me to make you breakfast?" Harley asked after the kiss broke

"Can I choose what you make?" Emily asked giving Harley puppy-dog eyes

Harley chuckled "Yes, I will make you blueberry and banana crêpes, drizzled with homemade chocolate sauce and an Americano coffee"

"How did you know that was exactly what I wanted?" Emily asked furrowing her brow

"Because you made that face after the first time I made it for you, when you asked if I will make it for you again" Harley said before rolling them over "And every time since" she smiled then leant down and kissed Emily on the end of her nose

Emily giggled "You finally figured it out"

"I finally told you, I have figured it out" Harley smirked

"I really don't have to train you" Emily said rubbing her hands up Harley's back "I am happy with you just the way you are" she smiled. Harley smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

Harley walked up behind Emily in the kitchen, as she was washing up after breakfast "I was just about to do that gorgeous" she kissed Emily's neck and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman's waist

Emily leant back into Harley, enjoying the embrace "You cooked babe, so it is only fair I do the dishes" she put the plate she had finished cleaning in the drying rack "I do live here too now"

Harley smiled "Yes, you do" she kissed the other side of Emily's neck. She heard a new but familiar song start playing on the radio, which was quietly going on the bench, she turned up the sound "Been running around for so long. Now I caught you, I won't let you go…" she sang along with the singer, as she started slowly and sensually dancing behind Emily.

Emily dropped the dishwashing brush in the sink and put her hand up on Harley's neck and started dancing with her "And you got a heart full of gold. And that's really turning me on" she sang along with the singer. Emily turned around to face Harley, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck. Harley moved her right hip to be flush with Emily's right hip, placing her right leg between the shorter woman's legs and placing her hands on her girlfriend's hips.

"You are, you are, you are, you are, you are…Making my life much greener, yeah yes" the couple sang in harmony as they were dirty dancing together

"All I can say is I adore you" Harley sang smiling lovingly at Emily as she dipped her by bending over

"Hold me cause baby, I'm yours" Emily sang gazing into blue eyes, a warm smile across her lips

"Oh, I can't wait until we get home" the couple sang as they both stood up and started dancing closely together again.

The couple were gazing amorously at each other, listening to the music as it continued playing around them. Emily leant up and captured Harley's lips with her own.

"Just say you feel the way that I feel. I'm feeling sexual, so we should be sexual" the singer sang

Harley spun Emily out fast then brought her back close, Emily's back facing Harley's front, and the couple started swaying together in time with music. Harley snaked her right hand around to Emily's front, her left arm out stretched holding Emily's left hand. Emily moved her right hand over Harley's forearm caressing it gently. Harley lightly ran her left hand along Emily's arm towards them, Emily wrapped her left arm around the doctor's neck, her hand tangling in mousey brown hair.

"I don't know what you done, but I can't get enough. 'Cause you give me that rush, I don't want it to stop" the singer sang

Harley kissed the shorter woman's neck as she gently ran her left hand down Emily's side to her thigh. Emily moved the couple's right hands up to her breast, and let out a soft moan when Harley softly squeezed it.

"Just say you feel the way that I feel. I'm feeling sexual, so we should be sexual" the singer sang the chorus again

Harley moved her hands to Emily's hips. Emily placed her hand's on her own thighs and started to grind her backside into Harley's groin

"Okay, wow" Melissa said surprised, from the doorway of the kitchen "Is this what you guys are doing at your dance lessons?" she chuckled

"Umm…" Harley said, feeling her cheeks heat up, moving her hands up to wrap around Emily's waist "I was going to do the washing up"

"I was actually washing the dishes before Harley came in here" Emily said her own cheeks heating up, moving her hands onto Harley's forearms.

"Hey, it's your apartment, what you do or don't do in your kitchen doesn't bother me" Melissa said "I was just coming in to get another cup of coffee" she moved over to the coffee machine "It's nice that you have a shared interest"

"Do you have one with Doctor Bren…?" Emily asked then looked up at Harley over her shoulder

"Brenton" Harley said smiling

"Yes, we both enjoy horseback trail riding" Melissa smiled "You told Emily about Brenton but not Spencer?" she raised an eyebrow at her cousin

Harley shrugged

"Because you had given her the courage to tell me her true feelings, she wanted you to find someone special too" Emily explained "She was happy that she had played matchmaker so well and had to tell someone" she smiled at Melissa then looked at Harley over her shoulder "You great big teddy bear" she said affectionately

"She did do well" Melissa agreed "That reminds me, I want to tell him today"

"He doesn't know?" Emily said surprised

"Nobody but Harley knew" Melissa said honestly

"Be back in a moment" Harley said noticing the time then giving Emily a kiss on the cheek "You need your medication" she said to her cousin before leaving the room

"Do you think Brenton will be able to stay with you here for maybe 2 hours?" Emily asked Melissa after Harley had left the room "I want to do something for Harley"

"I can ask him" Melissa nodded "What are you doing?" she asked intrigued

Emily took a breath in "Well I was thinking…"

"That is a really thoughtful Em" Melissa smiled encouragingly and nodded after Emily had finished talking

"What is thoughtful?" Harley asked coming into the kitchen

"I told Melissa I will come over to the hospital today with you guys, as extra support, since I am not working this morning" Emily said without missing a beat

"That is very thoughtful" Harley smiled and gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss

Emily and Melissa shared a small knowing look.

* * *

"Are you sure Melissa?" Harley asked concerned, as they were in the hospital

"Yes, I am sure" Melissa nodded "Go and find Brenton while I am having my morning treatment. Doctor Greg will keep me company, I would rather you miss being here for one treatment instead of him finding out about it from someone else" she reassured her cousin

"Okay, we won't be too long" Harley smiled as she kissed her cousin on the forehead before she stepped back and interlaced her fingers with Emily's

"I know that you are both here for me, even though you are not physically in the room" Melissa said giving a small smile

"Cancer messed…" Harley said looking Melissa in the eye

"With the wrong women" Melissa said confidently

"I will take very good care of Melissa" Dr Greg said sincerely

"Thanks Doctor Greg" Harley said giving a smile before the couple left

* * *

"Hey Julia" Harley said cheerfully to the nurse behind the reception desk

"Hi Doctor Harley" Julia smiled at the pathologist then looked at Emily

"I believe you know my better half Emily" Harley turned and grinned at her girlfriend

Emily smiled as she blushed slightly and squeezed Harley's hand that she was holding

"Yes, she has come in here a few times" Julia smiled and winked

"Could you tell me if Doctor Winter is on today please?" Harley asked

Julia checked on the computer "Yes, he should be up in the paediatric ward"

"Thank you Julia" Harley smiled

"You are welcome Doctor Harley" Julia said "Nice to have a name to the face Emily" she smiled

"See you next time Julia" Emily replied

"See you later" Harley said giving a small wave to the nurse

* * *

"So what is Brenton like?" Emily asked as the couple made their way to the ward

"He is a funny guy, British and Australian humour is similar, so we get on really well" Harley chuckled "He is dead-set on figuring out my surname, he said he will keep coming up with alternative names until he finds it out"

Emily giggled "He is going to tease you so much when he knows what it is babe" she said as they entered the elevator

"Yes, I am aware of that." Harley said "Just like you have been" she kissed Emily's cheek

"You love me" Emily teased affectionately "Doctor Lecter" she whispered into Harley's ear

"Yes I do" Harley grinned and squeezed Emily's hand

"Lucky me" Emily grinned and bounced her eyebrows

Harley looked into the rooms once they were in the paediatric ward, she heard soft voices in the staff room so knocked on the door

"Oh, hello Doctor Crocodile Dundee" Brenton said after opening the door

"Hi, Doctor Bear Grylls" Harley chuckled "Just the man I was looking for" she smiled "This is my partner Emily, Emily this Melissa's boyfriend Doctor Brenton Winter" she introduced the pair

"Well Emily, I can see you are definitely the better half" Brenton said extending a hand to Emily

"I agree" Harley smiled and winked at Emily

Emily giggled and shook his hand "Thank you Doctor Winter"

"Brenton is fine" he said smiling warmly at Emily

"If that is who I think it is, let them in" a male voice from inside the staff room called out "We could use the help"

Brenton smiled as he stepped back into the office to let both women in

"Doctor Harley, perfect timing" a short, mid 30's, brunette man turned from looking at a whiteboard in the room and smiled

"Doctor Clarke" Harley smiled "This is my girlfriend Emily" she said gesturing her "Emily, Doctor Jarrad Clarke, Chief physician of Paediatrics and Doctor Jennifer Wong, obstetrics"

"Nice to meet you Emily" Dr Clarke extended a hand

Emily shook the two other doctor's hands before stepping back next to Harley

Harley looked around the group "This is like one of those corny jokes, a paediatrician, an obstetrician and an allergist-immunologist walk into a bar…" she lightly chuckled

Brenton chuckled

"What are you all working on?" Harley asked noticing writing on the whiteboard

Dr Clarke pulled his glasses off and started cleaning a lens "We have an interesting case…" he picked up a pile of paper and passed it to Harley

Harley started reading through the patient's notes

"Is it okay for me to be in here?" Emily asked concerned

"Yes, we won't mention the patient's name" Dr Clarke smiled reassuringly

"The patient has severe intractable diarrhoea, bloated stomach and irritability, nothing we have tried so far has changed the symptoms" Dr Wong explained

"We are concerned about dehydration and electrolyte losses, they are only 3 days old" Brenton added scratching his dark stubble beard on his chin

"These are all the things we have already ruled out" Dr Clarke said putting his glasses back on and gesturing the board that had a long list of illnesses on it

Harley was looking at the whiteboard with a contemplative expression "I know it is extremely rare…" she picked up the phone and dialled as she was reading the file "Hi Sarah, it is Doctor Harley, can you ask Doctor James a question for me…? Yes I know I am not supposed to be working, tell him I am up in paediatrics" she paused a moment "Yes that is the patient, can you tell me what the lactase levels are?" she chewed her lip as she was told the results "Congenital lactose intolerance" she said firmly

The three other doctors looked at each other surprised, back at the list on the board then at the pathologist

"Thank you Sarah" Harley said cheerfully then hung up the phone "Sometimes it is the simplest answer, the lactose in the breastmilk is not agreeing with the baby's digestive system, and they have Finnish heritage, where it affects approximately 1 in 60,000 newborns." she said handing the notes back to the shorter man, stepping back and interlacing her fingers with Emily's. Emily gave a slight squeeze to her girlfriend's hand.

Dr Clarke nodded at the obstetrician "We will go start the infant on lactose-free formula right now, thank you Doctor Harley" the paediatrician said sincerely

"No worries" Harley said giving him a smile before he and Dr Wong left the office

"So Doctor Harley what are you doing here on your week off?" Brenton asked

"I just thought I would come see the man who has made my cousin smile again" Harley said "Are you busy now?" she asked

"No, I am not busy now you have diagnosed the patient's problem" Brenton said smiling

"Good, let's go get a terrible cup of hospital coffee" Harley said, the trio started walking towards the elevator

"Is Doctor Wallaby that tight with her money she is bringing you here for a coffee date Emily?" Brenton asked teasing the Australian

Emily chuckled "No, Doctor Le…Harley is not" she corrected when she realised she almost said Harley's surname

Brenton smirked "What is her last name?" he asked the raven haired woman

"None of your beeswax Doctor Hedgehog" Harley said with a hint of playfulness to her tone "Emily was going to say something we only say in _private_ " she said raising an eyebrow at him "So don't hassle her"

"Okay, I won't pester your girlfriend for information" Brenton said "I will find it out" he said as he bumped Harley's shoulder lightly

Harley chuckled and bumped him back "You keep telling yourself that"

* * *

"Melissa?" Brenton said slightly confused as he spotted the brunette sitting outside of the cafeteria

"Hi Brenton" Melissa said giving a small smile

Brenton moved over and gave her a kiss "Not that I don't enjoy seeing you but what are you doing here?" he sat down next to her

"I…ar…I…umm" Melissa stumbled over her words then looked at her cousin

"Are you sure?" Harley asked concerned looking at Melissa

Melissa nodded at her cousin then looked at her boyfriend.

"Melissa has stage 1B invasive breast cancer, she has already had a lumpectomy and lymph node removal. She is currently having multi-catheter internal radiation, using high-dose radioactive seeds." Harley said to Brenton then gave a small smile to Melissa

Brenton studied Harley's expression closely "You diagnosed it, didn't you?" he asked sympathetically

Harley nodded "Yes, I did" she said honestly "Melissa is staying with us, if you would like to come over to see her you are more than welcome Brenton" she said giving him a small smile and winking at her cousin

Brenton looked at his girlfriend "I am taking the rest of the day off and spending it with you" he took Melissa's hand gently in his own

"You don't have…" Melissa started

"Nonsense" Brenton cut her off "Melissa I love you, I want to be here for you during this battle in any way I can" he said as he gazed into her brown eyes

Melissa smiled "You love me?" she felt her heart flutter and she gazed into his blue eyes

Brenton smiled "Yes, I do love you" he said honestly as he lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand tenderly

"I love you too" Melissa said honestly

Harley and Emily exchanged a knowing look and smiled at each other before turning back to the other couple

"Well that settles it" Brenton said grinning "Harley I hope you have decent coffee, I am coming round for the rest of the day to spend it with the woman I love" he said proudly

"Of course I have decent coffee" Harley chuckled "Aussies know how to make it properly"

"Harley gets her daughter to send the roasted beans all the way from Sydney" Emily said "Spencer is addicted to it, I think between the pair of them they have bought enough to be co-owners of the coffee shop" she chuckled

"I know someone else who is addicted to it too" Harley said smirking at Emily

"Yes okay, I am too" Emily nodded in agreement "It is really good"

* * *

"Come on, Melissa and Brenton want to be alone for a bit" Emily said taking Harley's hand and winking at Melissa who was sitting on the lounge in their flat "You need to come with me"

"But I have to…" Harley started as she looked between the two women

"Go with your girlfriend, while I stay here with my boyfriend who is also a _specialist_ _doctor_ " Melissa cut her off and waved her cousin away

"I would listen to the two ladies you are currently living with" Brenton suggested in agreement

"Okay" Harley said "Don't break my cousin while I am gone" she warned the Englishman

Melissa chuckled "What exactly do you think is going to happen?" she raised an eyebrow

"Just be careful" Harley smirked knowingly at her cousin "If she gets broken, I will break you" she pointed at the other doctor

"Come on ' _badass_ ', let's leave them alone" Emily pulled Harley out the door "I will message you when we are heading home" she winked at the couple before shutting the door

"You need to get in the passenger seat" Emily said as they got near her car

"As you wish" Harley opened the driver's door for Emily, Emily smiled and kissed Harley's cheek

"We are going for a drive" Emily said as Harley got into the passenger's seat before she could ask

"Okay" Harley said resting her hand on Emily's thigh

* * *

Emily pulled up in Ravenswood, Harley looked around puzzled but got out and opened Emily's door for her.

"What are we doing?" Harley asked intrigued

"Something I think you need to do" Emily reached down taking Harley's hand and intertwined their fingers once she had locked the car and started walking down the footpath

"Where are we going?" Harley asked curious

"Do you trust me?" Emily asked

"Yes. Of course" Harley said not missing a beat

"Good, you will see soon enough" Emily said giving Harley's hand a gentle squeeze before turning round a corner 'I really hope I am doing the right thing…' she thought to herself

"Why did we come to Ravenswood to go to a church?" Harley asked confused, as they walked up the path towards the entrance

"Because Rosewood's church isn't an Anglican church like this one is" Emily said "I know you were brought up with that faith"

"How did you know that?" Harley asked surprised

"I looked up the high school you went to, and saw it was an Anglican school" Emily gave a small smile before the couple entered the church.

"I haven't been to church for years, apart from going to christenings, weddings or funerals" Harley said introspectively

Emily walked them over to the votive candle stand "You need to let yourself grieve your loss babe…" she said gently and nodded towards the stand

Harley looked reflectively at her girlfriend 'She really is amazing' she thought to herself, she gave a small reassuring smile to Emily, Emily let out a relieved breath. Harley picked up an already lit candle, she could feel the prickle of tears start again that day, she took a deep breath before letting it out slowly to steady herself "May you rest in peace, sweet angel baby…" she said softly as she lit an unlit candle with it, "I miss you Dad…" she said her voice wavering as she lit another candle, the tears started freely rolling down her cheeks, before she put the candle back down.

Emily rubbed Harley's back supportively, she picked up a lit candle "Dad, I love you and miss you every day…" she said softly as she lit another candle then put it back down.

Harley watched the small flame flicker as she finally let out the tears she hadn't allowed herself to all those years ago. Emily continued to rub Harley's back supportively.

"Do you want to sit down for a while?" Emily asked after Harley had stopped crying, handing her a tissue

"Yeah" Harley nodded as she wiped her eyes, the couple moved and sat down on a pew "You know how I told you about Skyla finding me running in the rain?" she said turning to look at Emily

"Yeah, you were thinking about why you didn't feel closer to a guy after you had slept with him" Emily nodded

Harley chewed her lip and let out a breath "I also realised my period was late that day, by 2 weeks and I still didn't feel any closer to the guy, Justin" she confessed softly

Emily nodded then thought "Harley your birthday is in March and the Australian school year starts at the end of January early February"

"Yeah…" Harley nodded

"That means you were only 15…" Emily said figuring out the time frame

Harley nodded "Yeah, I was only 15 when I lost my virginity, he was too, the year before. I slept with Justin after school went back in February, at a party after cricket presentation and it was the start of March when I realised I was late" she explained "It came away at the start of April"

Emily nodded "It's why you said you were 16"

"Yeah I was just 16 when I lost it, they would have been born in November and turning 17 this year" Harley said and then looked up at the large stained glass window behind the altar "Mackenzie for a girl or Dustin for a boy…" she shared openly then turned to look at Emily "I have thought that I might have called them that…"

Emily nodded "They are nice names" she gave a small smile

Harley took Emily's hand and interlaced their fingers, they both sat in comfortable reflective silence.

"Thank you Emily" Harley said sincerely, breaking the silence "I actually feel…lighter"

"You are more than welcome" Emily said "I am really glad that you didn't hate my idea" she said relieved

"No, you are really thoughtful" Harley said then paused "This is what you were talking to Melissa about this morning"

"Yes it was" Emily said honestly and nodded

"Well I really appreciate it" Harley said truthfully

"Good" Emily leant over and kissed Harley chaste on the lips

* * *

"Can I drive back to Rosewood?" Harley asked when they go back to the car

"Sure" Emily handed Harley the car keys, Harley opened the door for Emily and then closed it gently once she was inside

"Where are we going?" Emily asked once Harley was settled behind the wheel

"Do you trust me?" Harley asked

"Yes" Emily said confidently

"Good" Harley said placing her hand on Emily's thigh as she started driving

* * *

"What are we doing?" Emily asked puzzled after Harley pulled up in Rosewood

"Emily I really love you and I want to show you just how much you mean to me" Harley said "I know I said we would wait until Melissa went home but we have time now to do it"

"We are going to be officially cohabitating" Emily said smiling

"Yes, if you really are ready, I would like you to co-sign the lease on our flat" Harley said smiling and nodded

"I am ready" Emily smiled as her heart skipped a beat

Harley smiled warmly "Let me get your door beautiful"

* * *

Harley and Emily arrived back to their flat, they noticed Melissa and Brenton were not in the living areas. They placed the few boxes of Emily's things they had grabbed from Mrs Fields's house before they came home down in the corner of the lounge room.

"Oh there is note on the coffee table" Harley said when she noticed, she picked it up "Dear Doctor Lamington and Emily, we have gone for a kip before Melissa's next treatment, from Doctor Eccles and Melissa" she read out the note

"Lamington, kip and Eccles?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow in question

"Lamington is an Australian cake, it is a sponge cake dipped in chocolate sauce then rolled in desiccated coconut" Harley explained "Kip is a British slang word for a nap, and an Eccles cake is a British round flat cake of sweetened flaky pastry filled with currants"

"So when are you making me lamingtons to try?" Emily asked smirking and stepping closer to the doctor

Harley checked the time "How about tonight for dessert?" she asked wrapping her arms around the shorter woman's waist

"Sounds good" Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck

"If we want them to be ready for then, I will have to start cooking the sponge cake now" Harley said "Would you like to help gorgeous?"

"Sure" Emily said "But no flour fight, or coconut throwing babe" she cocked an eyebrow

Harley gave a look of mock offence "I would do no such thing" she said trying to keep a straight face

"Yeah right" Emily chuckled "The only reason is we have visitors in our flat" she smirked and leant up for a kiss

Harley hummed into the kiss.

* * *

"Well Harley, who knew that you are just as skilled in the kitchen as you are at medicine" Brenton said after they had eaten dinner and were sitting with their respective partners in the lounge room

"She is pretty amazing" Emily said smiling

"Thank you" Harley blushed and scratched the back of her neck "Did everyone enjoy their lamingtons?" she asked looking around the room

"Yes" Melissa nodded "It is actually the first thing I have been able to eat without feeling nauseous afterwards" she said honestly

"Maybe you need to eat more Australian food" Harley said looking at her cousin

"Don't trust her with trying 'Vegemite surprise,' it is a bad surprise" Brenton said shaking his head and then started chuckling

Emily turned and looked at Harley over her shoulder "Did you do that prank to poor Brenton?" she smirked

"No" Harley said "Remember those 3 doctors I went out drinking with?"

"The regulars to the bar that you drank under the table" Emily nodded and rubbed Harley's arm that was around her waist

"Yes, Doctor Black, Doctor Smith and Doctor Jones" Harley said "I may have suggested to them that Vegemite surprise was a great Australian 'cure' for a bad hangover" she said smirking "I put it on nice and thick that day"

"It was hilarious" Brenton said "The whole cafeteria was watching them trying to eat it, as their faces screwed up in revulsion" he laughed "Harley kept saying 'it won't work unless you eat whole thing gentlemen'"

"They deserved that" Emily said giggling and snuggling further into Harley

"I got them when I first came out here a few years ago with Marmite, I told them it was a British sweet and to have a spoonful" Brenton said chuckling "You think they would have learned" he shook his head

Melissa chuckled "Vegemite is actually not too bad when you have it on warm toast with melted butter and thinly spread" she said smiling at her cousin

"Yes I made it properly for both you and Emily" Harley said first smiling at her cousin then at her girlfriend

"Thank you both for allowing me to stay the night with Melissa" Brenton said sincerely to the couple

"Yes thank you Harley and Emily" Melissa said "I feel better now everyone knows" she said letting out a relieved breath

"No worries" Harley smiled "It is nice to see you smiling Mel"

"It is nice to have company over" Emily said "Next time it can be for a happier reason" she smiled at the other couple

"That would be lovely" Brenton said smiling

* * *

"Babe…" Emily said softly when the couple got into their bedroom

"Hmm…?" Harley said as she started to get changed into pyjamas

"I am sorry I overreacted" Emily said sincerely

Harley looked at Emily puzzled 'What is she talking about?' she thought to herself, then she realised "It really is okay Emily, I shouldn't have lied to you about why I didn't want us to live together just yet, you knew I was lying to you and called me out on it" she said honestly

"You aren't worried that I may do that again?" Emily asked slightly nervously

"No" Harley said without missing a beat and smiled, Emily gave her a puzzled look, Harley moved over and gently tucked a strand of loose hair behind Emily's ear "If you do storm off, I am going to chase after you, because I don't want to ever lose you again" she said earnestly

Emily smiled "I don't want to lose you either" she said truthfully

"Good" Harley grinned then picked Emily up bridal style, Emily giggled as she wrapped her arms around Harley's neck "I was going to do this when we first got back to now officially _our_ flat, but didn't think Melissa and Brenton would have wanted to see it" Harley said smirking slightly

"See what?" Emily asked slightly puzzled

Harley moved over to the bed and knelt on it before placing Emily down gently, then laid down over the top of the shorter woman "This…" she leant down for a kiss

"Babe we have company over…" Emily said after the kiss broke and Harley started kissing down her neck. Harley stopped kissing, pulled back and looked down at Emily confused. Emily held Harley's gaze before abruptly flipping the taller woman onto her back then grinned down at her from their switched positions "So you had better be quiet in _our_ flat…" she said smugly, Harley grinned as she tangled a hand in raven hair and pulled Emily down for a searing kiss.


	40. Chapter 40

"Well Melissa that was your last treatment, I just need to remove the catheters" Dr Greg said giving the brunette a smile

"I am so glad that the treatment only lasted a week and not any longer" Melissa said slightly relieved

"Would you like me to leave the room?" Brenton asked gently

"I am sure you have seen them before…" Harley said raising an eyebrow at the Brit

Brenton blushed slightly

"Harley is right" Melissa chuckled "You have seen them before. So you can stay if you want to" she shrugged

Dr Greg looked at the allergist-immunologist "Are you staying Doctor Winter?"

"Yep, he is going to hold her other hand" Harley said pulling a chair over next to her cousin, she sat down one side and held Melissa's hand, looked up at the taller man and nodded to the empty chair on other side

Brenton smiled and sat down next to Melissa, taking her hand gently "You can squeeze my hand if it hurts darling" he said affectionately

"Thank you cowboy" Melissa smiled lovingly at her boyfriend and gave his hand a gentle squeeze

Harley turned and raised an eyebrow in question at Melissa

"He is a good horse rider" Melissa shrugged

Harley nodded and smiled

"You really are an amazingly strong lady mon amour" Brenton said after all the catheters had been removed and they were getting ready to leave the hospital

"I think having both of you for support today made it easier for me" Melissa said honestly

Harley smiled and winked at Brenton

"I know that you said that you would look after me through all this…" Melissa said looking at Harley "But I have a better offer" she smiled up at Brenton, who smiled back

Harley smiled "I am glad someone who loves you is looking after you while you recover" she said truthfully

"I will see you soon" Melissa said before giving Harley a hug "Love you" she said softly

"Love you too" Harley said softly before they broke apart "Take it easy remember. If you need me just call, I will be there straight away" she said looking Melissa in the eye

"I will if I need to" Melissa said giving a thankful smile before she interlaced her fingers with her boyfriend's

"See you later Doctor Targaryen" Brenton said smirking

"Fire and Blood. Very clever for a pathologist" Harley nodded, she smirked mischievously "See you Doctor Stark…" she started chuckling

Brenton paused looking at the pathologist slightly wide-eyed

"Oh, 'Winter will be coming' alright" Melissa said smirking and winking knowingly at her cousin

Harley burst out laughing when Brenton blushed red to his ears "I will drop your bag round this evening" she wiped her eyes "I will you call first" she winked at Melissa

"Make sure that you do…" Melissa winked again "Come on handsome, take me home" she squeezed Brenton's hand and the couple left the hospital.

* * *

Emily pulled her car up in her mother's driveway the following day.

"Let me get your door beautiful" Harley smiled

"I will pop the trunk, can you open it on your way past please babe?" Emily asked

"I don't know, I think I will have to charge extra for that…" Harley said trying to sound serious

Emily leant over and kissed Harley on the lips "You will get the rest of your payment on the completion of the job" she quipped smirking, after she had moved back.

Harley grinned and stole another kiss before getting out of the car, Emily chuckled.

"Lucky you have large suitcases" Emily said opening the front door

"Moving internationally I needed them" Harley said stepping into the house with one in each hand "I learnt how to pack to fit as much as I could into suitcases or boxes"

"And I thought moving across the country was bad" Emily said as they started walking upstairs

* * *

"So what are we getting this trip gorgeous?" Harley asked as they were standing in Emily's bedroom

"I was thinking I need to get all my clothes" Emily said "I keep looking for things but can't remember what place they are at" she opened her wardrobe

Harley looked at what was still in there "Lucky the flat has a big wardrobe…"

"Are you saying I have a lot of clothes?" Emily raised an eyebrow and smirked

"No, of course not" Harley said trying to look and sound innocent

Emily chuckled "Nice try" she poked Harley in the abs playfully

Harley blushed slightly and chuckled

"Hi girls" Mrs Fields said poking her head in the bedroom

"Hi Mom" Emily said and walked over to give her a kiss

"Hello Mrs Fields" Harley said politely and smiled

"Thank you for the lovely flowers Harley" Mrs Fields smiled "I saw them in the lounge room as I came in"

"My pleasure ma'am" Harley grinned

"Getting some more of your things Emmy?" Mrs Fields said glancing at the suitcases

"Yeah, I can't find my clothes" Emily said "Babe can you please grab me that suitcase?" she pointed

"Sure beautiful" Harley reached out for it, her left tee-shirt sleeve pulled up

"Oh, I didn't realise you had a tattoo Harley" Mrs Fields said surprised when she spotted Harley's dragon tattoo on her upper arm

Harley glanced at Emily, who shrugged, she turned back to look at the older Fields woman "Yes ma'am, I have a couple actually" she said honestly, then handed Emily the suitcase

"Really?" Mrs Fields said slightly shocked "Do they have meanings to you?" she asked curious

"Yeah this…" Harley pulled her left sleeve up, turning to show Mrs Fields "I had done when I was in university, it is a reminder with wisdom and strength, the dragon, you need to have balance and harmony, the yin yang."

"That is a nice meaning behind it, it is quiet big" Mrs Fields said looking at it "What about the other one?"

Harley's eyes flicked to Emily again, who glanced at her left leg "I have 2 more actually" she pulled the waist band on her shorts down slightly on her left hip "I had one flower done every time I finished a step to become a pathologist. Starting with after I finished high school" she pointed to the one near her hip then pulled her shorts back up, she pulled up the leg on her left side shorts "Medical school, internship, residency" she indicated each one as she said it "and my fellowship. Its stamen is actually the Rod of Asclepius, wielded by the Greek god of healing and medicine, Asclepius"

Emily looked closer at the flower Harley was pointing at. She saw a serpent coiled around staff in the middle of the flower "How have I never noticed that before…?" she wondered out loud

"I didn't realise there was so many steps to become a pathologist" Mrs Fields said "The flowers are quiet pretty"

"Yes, there are more than people realise" Harley agreed "Thank you, I thought it was a good symbol to represent me blossoming into a specialist"

"And what about the other one?" Mrs Fields asked

Harley looked at Emily then back at Mrs Fields "Only Emily has seen it properly ma'am and I made a promise to her that she would be the only person to see it all" she said truthfully

Mrs Fields turned surprised to her daughter

"Harley offered to do that for me" Emily said and moved her hand on to Harley's right thigh. She pulled the leg of Harley's shorts up slightly, revealing the pile of ash and tail of the colourful phoenix

"Is it a phoenix?" Mrs Fields asked

"Yes" Harley said giving a smile "I had it done because I can relate to having to regenerate after you have been burnt to a pile of ash."

Mrs Fields nodded "You seem to have put some thought into your tattoos, not just gone out to get them to impress someone" she said as Emily let Harley's short leg down

Harley glanced at Emily "Yeah…" she said slightly vaguely

Emily smirked at her girlfriend before turning to her mother "Harley is too smart to do something like that Mom" she said and gently touched Harley's left hip where she had the cover up

Harley rolled her eyes playfully at Emily

Mrs Fields gave a puzzled look to her daughter

"Don't worry about it Mom, it is just an inside joke between Harley and I" Emily said smiling

"Okay. Well I will leave you to keep packing" Mrs Fields gave a small smile before moving off

* * *

"Do you want to start down there, with my shoes please babe?" Emily said pointing in her wardrobe

"Sure gorgeous" Harley said "What am I putting them in?"

"This" Emily handed her a bag from the top of her wardrobe "I will start with shirts" she put a suitcase on the window seat

"Oh, I didn't know you had a pair of…" Harley said trailing off, she looked up at Emily "Were these my burgundy Doc Martens?" she raised an eyebrow as she held up the boots in question

"Don't you mean _are they_ yours?" Emily said smirking slightly

Harley chuckled "I thought I had lost them in the move over here, so I replaced them" she said putting them in the bag "They are yours now" she reached in the wardrobe to get another pair of shoes out.

"I might see which pair is better" Emily teased

"As long as I still have a pair to wear" Harley replied unfazed, she held up a pair of high top sneakers "These look familiar too…" she chuckled

"Yeah, they really are comfortable" Emily said nonchalantly "I have worn them a few times since you lent them to me" she smirked at her girlfriend

"Well next time I can't find a pair of my shoes, I will check your side of our wardrobe" Harley said turning to look at Emily "What are you smiling at?" she asked puzzled

Emily smirked and leant down close to Harley's face "I am just thinking how many pairs of shoes I will have now" she said cheekily

Harley leant slightly closer to Emily "Is that right?" she raised an eyebrow

"Uh-huh" Emily nodded and leant slightly closer

Harley moved in until her mouth was hovering just near Emily's "You forgot about all the rest of the clothes" she closed the distance and kissed her

Emily pulled the fedora hat Harley was wearing off her head and put it on her own head as they kissed. Harley smiled breaking the kiss "Don't think I didn't notice that this…" she gently grabbed Emily's shirt "was mine too…" she kissed Emily again. Emily hummed into the kiss. Once it broke they went back to packing.

"That is all your shoes from in here" Harley said checking the back of the wardrobe "You don't have any more shoes anywhere else around the house?"

"Umm?" Emily paused from pulling the hanging clothes "Could you check near the front and back doors please?"

"No worries" Harley smiled and kissed her before leaving the room

Emily pulled out a red jacket with white sleeves "Oh…" she said softly looking closer at it, she sat down on the window seat and looked nostalgically across at her bed

 ** _Flashback_**

"Yes" Emily nodded

"Yes?"

"I want to go. I want to be with you" Emily said grinning

"Oh, yes!" Paige said excitedly

"I really love you" Emily said sincerely

"Oh, come here" Paige said pulling Emily closer to her when she was near enough, they kissed "I love you too" she said grinning when they broke apart

 ** _End flashback_**

Harley came back into the bedroom and looked over at Emily, who was lost in her thoughts as she was staring into space 'Stanford University' she read the name on the varsity jacket Emily was still holding, and sat down quietly next to Emily.

Emily slowly turned her head in Harley's direction, she blinked surprised when she realised Harley was sitting next to her "How long have you been sitting there?" she asked slightly startled

"About a minute" Harley gave a small smile "Are you okay Emily?" she asked concerned

"Yeah…" Emily said subdued

"Is that from your college?" Harley asked pointing at the jacket

"Yeah, Stanford University…" Emily said running her finger over the embroidered lettering

"What were you thinking about?" Harley asked gently

Emily let out a long breath and looked at Harley "Paige…" she said honestly

Harley nodded "Anything in particular about her?"

"I was thinking about how different my life is from what I thought it was going to be…" Emily said looking at the jacket "We were in senior year when Paige received a scholarship for swimming at Stanford" she took a breath "I didn't get one because my shoulder was too injured to swim competitively" she bit her lip "I moved over to California and we lived together while we were at college, just liked we planned to"

Harley nodded for Emily to continue

"When Dad died I didn't see the point to anything and we broke up" Emily looked up at Harley "I moved back over to Rosewood after a while. Three years later and we met up as we were applying for the same job at Rosewood high school, to be swim coach"

Harley nodded again

"She got the job, we started talking, then got together again for 4 years, until now over 12 months ago when we broke up again and I moved back home with Mom" Emily said letting out a breath

"Why did you guys break up?" Harley asked curious "If you don't want to share that is okay"

Emily looked up into Harley's eyes "You really want to know that?"

"Only if you want to tell me" Harley said honestly and nodded

"Alright…" Emily said nodding

 ** _Flashback_**

"What do you mean Ali needed you?" Paige said frustrated in the couple's living area

"She is having a rough time" Emily defended

"Alison is using you like a puppet again and you are happy for her to keep pulling your strings" Paige said irritated

"That is not fair" Emily said indignantly "She needed me…" she started

"She is pissed because you chose me over her" Paige cut her off "She can't stand to see you happy with anyone but her, but once she has you all to herself she casts you aside like a toddler's toy. She only wants what she can't have or what someone else has"

Emily clenched her jaw "Seriously Paige?"

"You put her above me" Paige said throwing her hands up "And more importantly above yourself" she pointed at Emily

"She needed me and I am being a good friend" Emily snapped

"No, she doesn't _need_ you" Paige shook her head "She _wants_ to know that she can still use your feelings for her to get whatever she wants out of you"

"Are you that pig-headed that you can't see that I chose _you_?" Emily asked angrily "I am with _you_ not her"

"Are you really?" Paige asked "Because it feels as if Alison is just as much part of this relationship as you and I are"

"Paige…" Emily let out a breath

"I don't want you to drop everything for her again" Paige said cutting Emily off again

"So you want me to be someone I am not?" Emily asked crossing her arms

"No, I want to know when I come home from work that you are going to be here, not at her house" Paige said crossing her arms, mirroring her girlfriend's stance

"You don't trust me, is what that says to me" Emily shook her head in disbelief "You know what Paige, we aren't teenagers in high school any more but you are acting exactly like one"

"I am acting like a teen?" Paige said shocked "You are the one still pining over your high school _straight_ best-friend Emily" she blurted resentfully

Emily's mouth fell open slightly and she let out a small breath "Fine. I am staying at Mom's tonight because obviously I am not welcome here" she said very calmly before walking into their bedroom to get some clothes

"Em…" Paige said softly watching Emily gathering her things

"I thought I made it clear the day that I told you that 'I choose you Paige,' I chose you over Alison" Emily pointed at Paige "I told you that I will always be friends with her and part of that is me being a good friend by being there for her when she needs me, it doesn't mean that I am still in love with her"

Paige's shoulders slumped "That wasn't what I meant…" she said weakly

"It is exactly what you meant" Emily said picking up her bag

"Please don't go…" Paige pleaded softly as Emily was at the front door

"I have to…" Emily replied before leaving

 ** _End flashback_**

Harley held Emily's hand in both of her own and soothingly rubbed circles on the tanner woman's palm with her fingertip as Emily recounted what had happened.

Emily was watching Harley's finger going round and round "She also wanted to move back to California in a few years. I want to stay here. I missed Mom, Spencer, Hanna and Aria while I was over there" she added

Harley nodded then bit her lip

"Ask your question babe" Emily said giving a small reassuring smile

"Why are you no longer friends with Alison?" Harley asked

Emily let out a breath "Paige was right…" she said softly "Not that I broke up with Paige to start a relationship with Alison." she looked straight into gentle blue eyes "After Paige and I broke up Alison would make excuses why she couldn't talk or see me, suddenly all her problems were easy fixed by her"

Harley nodded "So you feel that Alison wanted you to be at her beck and call while you were with Paige?"

"Yeah…" Emily nodded "You know how Stephanie calls you when she breaks up with someone?"

"Yeah" Harley nodded

"Well Alison…" Emily paused "Has always wanted what she can't have but once she has it…" she trailed off looking for the right words

"She is only interested in the thrill of the chase. Once she has it, it isn't fun for her anymore" Harley finished her sentence, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, that is it" Emily agreed "I decided that she had caused enough problems in my life. I stopped jumping every time she would say jump and cut ties with her." She said honestly

Harley nodded in understanding

"It was why I was relieved that she didn't turn you off me" Emily said truthfully

Harley leant forward and kissed Emily gently "I love you" she said just after they broke apart

Emily smiled "I love you too" she looked at the jacket 'What do I do with this?' she thought to herself

"I think you should keep it" Harley said softly

"How did you know?" Emily looked up puzzled "Why?"

"Because it wasn't all bad while you were at Stanford and it is part of your past." Harley said "Without your past you wouldn't be the amazing person you are today Emily" she gave a crooked smile

Emily smiled and kissed Harley again.

* * *

"Hi we umm have an appointment with Doctor Harley, the pathologist" Hanna said to Julia, the nurse behind the reception desk at the hospital before turning to Travis

Julia smiled "You are Emily's friends" she looked between the couple

"Yes" Hanna smiled

"Doctor Harley told me that you guys would be coming in today. I will page her now" Julia said she moved over to the computer "She shouldn't be too long. If you would like to have a seat" she said moving back towards the couple and pointed to some chairs nearby

"Thank you" Hanna smiled

"You are welcome" Julia smiled

Hanna was looking around eagerly as they sat waiting for Harley

Travis put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar "Here" he said holding it out for his girlfriend "I know you are nervous" he said gently

"Thanks Travis" Hanna said sincerely as she took it

"Hello Hanna and Travis" Harley said pulling a hand out of the pocket on her doctor's coat and extending it towards the couple once she was near them

"Hi H" Travis said smiling and shaking her hand

"Hey Harley" Hanna smiled

"Come with me" Harley smiled and the couple followed her into an examination room "So the at-home test was positive?"

"Yes, it was" Hanna nodded

Harley logged into the computer in the room "Hanna Olivia Marin?" she asked when the notes loaded on the screen

"Yeah" Hanna said nodding

Harley read her file "Umm, it says here…" she cleared her throat and glanced at Travis before turning back to the blonde "You have had…" she started saying gently

"Travis knows I had a miscarriage…" Hanna cut the doctor off and turned to her boyfriend giving a small smile, which he returned.

Harley gave an empathic look to Hanna. Hanna gave a slightly surprised look at the doctor then nodded in understanding.

"Well Miss Marin, would you like a seat on the throne" Harley said gesturing the phlebotomy chair

"Okay…" Hanna said with worry to her tone

"It will be okay" Travis said encouragingly

Hanna nervously sat down in the blood drawing chair

Harley smiled reassuringly "I will be as gentle as I can be Hanna"

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Travis asked the blonde

"Is it okay if he does?" Hanna asked the doctor

"Of course" Harley said nodding as she pulled on gloves

Travis held Hanna's hand. Hanna held on to it tightly.

Harley made sure that she could feel exactly where she needed to put the needle "Small sting" she said as she poked the needle in "All done" she said after she had collected the blood and removed the needle "Hold this on the sight" she handed the blonde a cotton ball

"That didn't hurt much at all" Hanna said relieved

"I told you I would be gentle" Harley winked "Can you please confirm the correct name and date of birth?" She asked showing the information on the blood filled tube to Hanna

"Yes that is correct" Hanna said

"Excellent" Harley said "I will put an adhesive dressing over that and you guys are right to go"

"So in a few days you will have the results?" Travis asked as they were just about to exit the room

"Yep" Harley nodded "I will call you when I have them for you to come in for an appointment"

"Thank you so much Harley" Hanna said sincerely

"My pleasure guys" Harley smiled

* * *

Harley opened the door to the flat in the afternoon. Emily was going through a box of her things in the lounge room.

"This I can get used to" Harley said before kissing Emily

Emily gave her a puzzled look after the kiss broke.

"Coming home to you every day gorgeous" Harley smiled

Emily smiled as her heart skipped a beat "Do you mind if I put some ornaments on the shelf?"

"I told you treat this like your home, put things wherever you want, I don't mind" Harley said as she cupped Emily's face with her hands

Emily smiled and kissed Harley "Thank you"

"I am going to get out of these scrubs then I am making us dinner" Harley said bouncing her eyebrows

"I should have done it, since I have been home all day" Emily said slightly embarrassed

"You have work tonight and I can see you have been busy all day" Harley said placing a strand of hair behind Emily's ear before kissing her again.

"I love you" Emily said after Harley moved back

"I love you too" Harley said grinning

* * *

After dinner Emily got dressed for work at the bar. Harley was sitting on the lounge flicking through Netflix. Emily sat down next to Harley to put her shoes on.

"So have you ever been to Paris?" Harley asked looking at the ornaments now on the shelf

"No but I have always wanted to" Emily said honestly

"What stopped you?" Harley asked intrigued

Emily let out a small sigh "Money…"

Harley nodded "So if you won the lottery tomorrow, would it be the first place you would go?"

Emily smiled "Yeah I would. What about you?"

Harley smiled "I hope you would take me with you, wherever you wanted to go"

Emily bumped shoulders with Harley "Of course I would" she chuckled

"Oh, I went and filled your car up with fuel while you were getting ready" Harley said pulling the keys out of her pocket

"You didn't have to do that" Emily blushed slightly "Thank you"

"I know, I wanted to" Harley said "And then I know you can come back home after your shift"

"I don't get paid till next week. I will pay you back then" Emily said standing up

Harley stood up "Don't worry about it beautiful" she kissed Emily

"I don't expect you to cover all the bills babe" Emily said truthfully

"I know but now you don't have as many swimming lessons, I don't mind getting your fuel. You do drive me around too" Harley said honestly

Emily nodded "Can we talk about this when I get home?"

"Sure" Harley said "I love you, have a good shift" she smiled

"I love you too" Emily said and kissed her before leaving.

* * *

Emily was thinking at work as she was wiping the bar.

"I think it is clean" The other bartender said

Emily snapped out of her daze and smiled sheepishly

"What's on your mind?" He asked smiling

Emily chewed her lip "Harley and I have just moved in together"

"You wondering if it is too soon?" He asked

"No"

"Got cold feet?"

Emily smiled "No"

He raised an eyebrow "Money?"

Emily nodded "Do you know how much your girlfriend earns?"

"Yeah but we earn about the same amount" He said honestly

Emily nodded "I know Harley earns more than me but I don't want her paying for everything"

He raised an eyebrow in question

"She filled my car up with gas, while I was getting ready for work tonight" Emily explained

He smiled "She did it because she loves you"

Emily smiled warmly "Yeah" she said and paused "Do you think it is rude to ask about money?"

"Well from what you have told me about Harley, I don't think she will mind if you ask her" He said honestly

"Thanks" Emily said sincerely after she thought a moment about what he had said

"That is what a bartender is for" He smiled and winked before he went to serve a customer.

* * *

When Emily got home from work Harley was still awake watching a documentary about ancient Egypt, she kissed her girlfriend as she sat down next to her.

"Have a good day at work beautiful?" Harley asked

"Yeah, it wasn't very busy tonight though" Emily said as she took her shoes off

Harley nodded and went back to watching the TV, lifting an arm for Emily to snuggle into her side. Emily tried to focus on the TV but was trying to work out how to bring up the subject of money.

Harley paused the show and turned her full attention on Emily "You want to ask me something?" she asked gently

"Yeah…" Emily said and swallowed hard

Harley smiled and leant forward picking up a piece of paper that was face down on the coffee table "Here is my fortnightly budget, including income and expenditure" she handed it to Emily

Emily took the paper "Are you sure you want me to know all this?" she asked concerned

"Yes, we live together now" Harley said honestly without missing a beat.

Emily looked over the paper, her eyes widened slightly at Harley's income. She let out a breath "You make more in a month than my income from bartending in a year…" she said deflated

Harley took Emily's hand gently "I didn't always earn that much" she said honestly "I really don't care about money. I am with you because I love you, not because of what you earn Emily"

Emily smiled slightly relieved "I love you"

Harley kissed her chastely

"I want to contribute to the bills too though" Emily said looking over the budget

"Okay, why don't we do it by percentage then?" Harley suggested

Emily raised an eyebrow in question

"Well as you can see I have tried to make the bills as small as possible" Harley explained

Emily nodded

"So if you contribute" Harley did a quick calculation in her head "12 percent of you income to the combined bills a fortnight, I will put" she did another calculation "25 percent of my income to them then they will be covered"

Emily chewed her lip "Are you sure?" she looked over the paper

Harley smiled "Well I haven't included your cars running costs on here but it should be covered too if I have approximated correctly and I am sure" she nodded

Emily looked over the budget "You really know how to budget"

"I learned at uni, when I was working 2 jobs as well as studying" Harley shrugged

Emily smiled "What jobs did you do?"

"While uni was in session I was a waitress or a dish-pig washing up in restaurants. When I was on break I worked in the mines with Dad as a labourer until I started my residency" Harley said honestly

Emily nodded

"Do you feel better now?" Harley asked concerned

"Yes, thank you" Emily said nodding. Harley smiled then turned back to watch the TV, Emily put her head on Harley's chest contented.

* * *

A few days later Emily and Harley went around to Aria and Jason's house for dinner. Jason asked Harley to help him fix something on his car.

Emily and Aria were together in the kitchen. Aria looked over at her best-friend as she was cooking "What are you over thinking?"

Emily looked up sheepishly "Nothing"

"It's not nothing" Aria said raising an eyebrow "I can hear your brain working from here"

Emily bit her lip "How do you feel about the fact Jason came from more money than you?" she asked contemplatively

Aria smiled "I take it you and Harley have been discussing money?" she cocked an eyebrow

"Yeah…" Emily said nodding

"Does Harley come from money?" Aria asked

"No, not really" Emily said shaking her head

"But she earns more than you. Is that what you are worried about?" Aria asked gently

Emily nodded "She makes more in one month than I do in a year from bartending…" she said deflated

"What is it you are worried about?" Aria asked, hoping that she would be able to put her best-friend's mind at ease

"What is she gets sick of covering all the bills?" Emily said looking Aria in the eye

Aria smiled "What did you and her work out?"

"That I put 12 percent of my income in and she puts 25 percent in to cover the bills" Emily explained

"That sounds fair" Aria said honestly "Actually that is a really good way to do it"

"Really?" Emily asked

"Yeah" Aria nodded

"I just feel guilty…" Emily said

"Why because you actually have some money to play with?" Aria asked

Emily nodded

"Start a savings account. That is what I did when Jason and I started living together" Aria said honestly

"Thanks" Emily said sincerely

Aria smiled and went back to making the dinner. She started smiling to herself after a while.

"What are you smiling at?" Emily asked puzzled

"Just think, you are going to get a stunning ring when she pops the question" Aria grinned

Emily gave a puzzled look

"Oh come on, like she is not going to ask you at some point" Aria said smirking

Emily blushed slightly and looked away

"Or has she already?" Aria asked intrigued and cocking an eyebrow at her best-friend

"Well…not officially… but she has said she would marry me before we have kids…" Emily said shyly "Why do you think it will be a stunning ring?" she asked interested

Aria grinned "See, I knew it" she said pleased "Because even if she only saves a month's worth of income for it, that will get a stunning ring" she explained

Emily looked shocked "I hope she doesn't spend that much"

"Maybe you should tell her before she does then" Aria suggested

"How?" Emily asked "Babe please don't spend a month's worth of income on a ring?" she said slightly sarcastically

Aria bit her lip "Tell Spence or Melissa, then they can tell her" she recommended

Emily slowly nodded as she thought about it "Yeah that would work…"

Aria grinned.

* * *

Jason was chewing his lip as he and Harley were working on the car.

Harley looked over at him "Melissa is going to be okay Jason" she said gently

"Was it that obvious?" Jason chuckled

Harley smiled and nodded "I know you care about all your sisters"

"Why didn't she say anything?" Jason asked concerned "She wouldn't have had to do it with just you for support" he said slightly hurt

"Melissa is independent and hates having to rely on anyone" Harley said "It was hard for her to accept even my help"

Jason nodded in understanding then paused in thought "Thanks for being there for her" he said sincerely

"I wouldn't have been anywhere else" Harley said honestly

"I am glad my sisters have you for a cousin" Jason said "It is good to know that someone else is looking out for them too" he smiled

"Well they are lucky to have you as their brother" Harley smiled

Jason grinned before turning his attention back on the vehicle.

* * *

"Thanks for having us over guys" Emily said as she and Harley were just about to leave "We will have to do this more often"

"Yeah, it was nice" Harley agreed "Next time we can host"

"That sounds good" Jason said smiling "Thanks for your help too H"

"No worries" Harley smiled

"See you later" Aria smiled

"Bye" the couple said in unison

* * *

"Hey babe" Emily said opening the door to their flat the following afternoon, she had heard Harley outside

"Hey sexy" Harley said then kissed her surprised girlfriend, picking her up by the waist, Emily draped her arms around Harley's shoulders, and wrapped her legs around the taller woman's waist. Harley closed the door and moved her hands under Emily's thighs for support as they continued kissing.

"Sexy?" Emily said once the kiss broke raising an eyebrow as she looked down at Harley

Harley grinned up into brown eyes "I could smell you have been cooking today from outside" she patted Emily on the backside "Nothing sexier" she bounced her eyebrows playfully

"Nothing?" Emily smirked and raised an eyebrow

Harley paused to think "You in nothing but an apron and heels while cooking…" she smirked

Emily smirked "Have you been talking to Hanna?"

Harley raised an eyebrow in question

"Her suggestion for surprising a partner is, _have on 5 inch heels and nothing else when they walk through the door._ " Emily said chuckling

Harley grinned "I certainly would like that surprise" she leant up slightly and Emily closed the distance between them

"I need to check on dinner" Emily said breaking the kiss after hearing the timer go off

Harley looked up with puppy-dog eyes

"You go get out of your scrubs, while I deal with dinner" Emily said bopping Harley on the nose gently with her index finger

"Okay" Harley said putting her down. Emily stole a quick kiss before going into the kitchen.

* * *

"Oh, a parcel came for you today babe" Emily said coming into the bedroom with it, she raised an eyebrow when she looked at Harley "Now this I can get used to…" she smirked

Harley turned and placed her hands on her hips as she stood in just her scrub pants, she smirked when Emily couldn't help but look at her breasts "Like what you see?"

Emily moved closer to the doctor "Yeah, I do…" she said seductively

"Do you?" Harley said moving closer to Emily

"Yep" Emily popped the p, as she smiled and started toying with the doctor's waistband "But I made dinner and I want to eat it while it is still warm." She let go of the waistband "You will have to wait until we go to bed" she winked at Harley and handed her the parcel

"You are a tease" Harley feigned grumbling, taking the parcel

"You love me" Emily sing-songed and turned around to leave the room

"Yep, I do" Harley lightly smacked Emily on the backside

Emily turned around surprised "Not going to work babe" she smirked

"Was worth a shot" Harley said giving a cheeky grin and winked. Emily chuckled and shook her head.

* * *

"So what is in the parcel?" Emily asked as the couple were lying in bed later that evening

Harley smiled and leaned over to get it off the bedside table "It is for you actually"

"Me?" Emily asked confused

"Uh-huh" Harley said and opened it, she pulled out a jacket and held it up for Emily

"S.U" Emily read the white letters on the navy varsity style jacket "Sydney University?"

"Yes, Sydney University" Harley nodded "You said before that your goals and dreams used to revolve around Stanford…" she swallowed slightly nervously "I was hoping that…"

"They will now be with you" Emily finished the sentence and smiled "You are really sweet" she kissed Harley and took the jacket "I like that it has aqua sleeves" she held it up

"I know I am not at university…" Harley said slightly shyly

"Babe, I understand the symbol behind it" Emily said reassuringly "I love it, it is perfect" she smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" Harley said smiling, relieved that Emily liked her gift.

Emily got out of bed and put the jacket on a clothes hanger and hung it on the door handle of the wardrobe "Now I think there was something we were going to do when we went to bed…" she said tapping her chin with her index finger, as she moved closer to Harley

"Come here sexy…" Harley grinned and pulled Emily onto the bed when she was close enough.

Emily laughed as Harley rolled them over and started kissing down her neck "I will have to cook more often..."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: My apologies for the wait between postings, hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter up in a shorter time frame.**

 **Thank you to Fender18 and aussiephoenix7 for keeping me smiling and offering words of encouragement. I wouldn't have been able to keep writing without all your support and treasured friendship. :)**

 **Also thank you to all the people following the story, it really means a lot that you want to keep reading it. The show may have come to an end but I still have a lot more ideas planned for My Bestfriends Cousin. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. xAGx :)  
**

'Hmm…' Harley thought to herself as she looked at the results of Hanna's blood test 'That wasn't what I was expecting…' she chewed her lip

"What are you thinking about?" Sarah asked, noticing the doctor concentrating on the computer screen

"This result" Harley said turning the screen for the assistant to see "It wasn't what I was expecting" she removed her glasses and put the arm of them in her mouth

Sarah read over the screen "Did you want to run the test again?" she looked up at the pathologist

"Yeah I will, just to make sure" Harley nodded as she put her glasses back on then started preparing to run the blood sample again

"Still saying the same thing Doctor Harley?" Sarah asked as Harley checked the results of the second test

"Yes it still is the same result" Harley said nodding "I ran a different test too, so I can give them more information"

Sarah smiled "You are always two steps ahead"

"I try to be" Harley said giving a small smile "I guess I will give them a ring and make an appointment"

"Good luck" Sarah smiled and gave a wink.

* * *

"So I have your test results" Harley said to the couple when they came in for their appointment

Travis held Hanna's hand, the couple's hearts were beating fast from excited nerves.

"It has come back negative" Harley said gently "I checked it twice just to make sure"

"Oh…" Hanna said with disappointment in her tone, she turned to Travis, he gave her a sad smile "Did I have a…?" she trailed off as she looked up into Harley's eyes, searching for the answer

Harley moved a hand onto Hanna's forearm reassuringly "No Hanna, you weren't pregnant. I ran a separate test to check for that because of your previous miscarriage" she explained kindly

Hanna nodded relieved "So what happened?"

Harley took a breath "My guess is that it was a faulty test" she said honestly

"What about my period being late?" Hanna asked puzzled

"I ran another test and you have hypothalamic amenorrhea" Harley said gently

Hanna's eyes widened and she started to look pale, Travis wrapped an arm around the blonde supportively.

"It is just a fancy way of saying that your hypothalamus in your brain isn't producing a hormone called GnRH. GnRH signals the production of the hormones which are needed for the egg to mature and for ovulation. The lack of GnRH reduces the amount of other hormones produced so your ovulation and menstruation or period has stopped, a.k.a. amenorrhea" Harley explained further

"Is it something we should be worried about?" Travis asked concerned "How do you treat it?"

"It isn't something that is a big concern right now unless you are planning on becoming pregnant soon" Harley said reassuringly "And it is treatable"

"What caused it?" Hanna asked worried

"I was just about to ask you that" Harley replied "Have you been stressed lately? With work or something happening in your personal life?" she asked gently

Hanna glanced at Travis and swallowed "I have been getting harassed by my ex…" she confessed sheepishly to the doctor, unable to look at Travis as she was speaking. She turned and looked at her boyfriend after a moment of silence.

Travis clenched his jaw then let out a breath "What has Caleb been doing and saying to you?" he asked calmly

Hanna glanced at Harley before looking into Travis's blue eyes "He wants his stuff back that he left at my house…" she said softly

"So he has not wanted any of it for well over 6 months. Suddenly it is important?" Travis said annoyed "He should have taken it all when he walked out on you"

Harley bit her lip and looked away from the couple, feeling like she was intruding on something private. 'I don't know how G.P's do this regularly…' she thought to herself.

"Can we talk about this later?" Hanna asked raising an eyebrow at Travis and nodding towards the pathologist subtly

Travis glanced at Harley who was looking away from the couple "Yes, okay" he agreed

"So how do I get my hippocampus working properly again?" Hanna asked

"Close, hypothalamus" Harley said giving a small smile to the blonde "The hippocampus is in your brain. It regulates emotions and is associated with memory" she explained "I recommend that you try to reduce your stress levels. If you still don't get your period after you have reduced your stress level come back and I will run some more tests. It is good that this has been diagnosed early. It means something can be done about it now"

"Okay" Hanna nodded "Reduce my stress, I can do that" she smiled at Harley

"Thanks H" Travis said sincerely

"My pleasure" Harley said "I am just sorry that it wasn't happier news I was telling you"

"That's okay Harley, you worked out what happened. I have an answer, and a solution to fix the problem" Hanna said honestly

"I am glad you see it that way" Harley smiled "Unfortunately not every patient does"

"We really do appreciate you taking the time to see us H" Travis said extending a hand to the doctor

"You are more than welcome. I am happy to any time guys" Harley said shaking his hand then shaking Hanna's hand "I will see you both later" she smiled

"Bye" The couple said in unison before leaving the examination room

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Travis asked turning to Hanna, once they were in the car together before he started driving

"I am okay…" Hanna said deflated "How are you feeling?"

"I will be honest Hanna, I was looking forward to becoming a father" Travis said truthfully "I was disappointed when Harley said it was negative…"

Hanna smiled at him "I was disappointed too…" she said honestly "I know it is doing things out of order… but would you like to actively try to have a baby?" she asked slightly nervous of what Travis might think

Travis grinned "I would love to make a baby on purpose because we decided to rather than have the child be made by accident." He said happily

"Yeah?" Hanna grinned

"Yes. I love you Hanna" Travis leant over and kissed her "I am going to do my very best to help you reduce your stress levels so that it can happen" he said wholeheartedly, looking her in the eye after he had moved back slightly

"I love you too Travis" Hanna leant over and kissed him again.

* * *

"Back again girls" Mrs Fields said opening her front door after hearing Emily and Harley outside

"Hello Mrs Fields" Harley said politely

"Hi Mom" Emily smiled "Yes. Apparently I had slightly more clothes than I thought…" she said slightly sheepishly

Harley just smiled knowingly at Mrs Fields when Mrs Fields turned to look at her

Mrs Fields returned the Australian's smile "I put some more away in your room after I laundered them for you" she said stepping aside to let them in.

"Thanks Mom" Emily kissed her mother's cheek before the couple started moving towards the stairs

"Hopefully I have _finally_ got them all…" Mrs Fields teased as the younger women walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Oh good, I was looking for this…" Emily said pulling a shirt out of her wardrobe, she pulled the shirt she was wearing up over head

"Emmy you have…" Mrs Fields said trailing off from the bedroom doorway "A tattoo!" she exclaimed shocked, she dropped the small bundle of mail she was holding.

Emily pulled the new shirt over her head and looked at her mother wide-eyed.

"Emily Catherine Fields, you know how I feel about them!" Mrs Fields said sternly "Why would you go and do that to your body?" she snapped as she pointed at Emily's right hip

"It is only small…" Emily defended

"Was this because of you?" Mrs Fields pointed at Harley, Harley put her hands up in defence "You have them and encouraged my daughter to get it" Mrs Fields accused as she stepped towards the taller woman.

"No Mom" Emily said firmly, stepping in between Harley and her mother "I got the tattoo while I was at college, just before Dad passed away" she said honestly as she looked her mother in the eye

Mrs Fields crossed her arms "You got it when you were living with Paige in California" she said bluntly

"Yes" Emily let out a breath "It is also matching with hers…"

"Why did you think it was a good idea to get a matching tattoo with Paige?" Mrs Fields asked clipped

"Because we were young, happy, in love and we thought we were going to last forever…" Emily said candidly

Harley looked down at the floor and put her hands in her pockets, 'Remember Emily loves you' she thought to herself as it stung to hear.

Emily saw Harley's movement in the reflection of the mirror "Harley has never encouraged me to do anything but be the best version of myself" she said affectionately and turned to look at Harley, who gave her a small smile, she turned back to her mother "I think you owe Harley an apology Mom" she crossed her arms

Mrs Fields swallowed guiltily and looked up at Harley "I am really sorry for misjudging you Harley" she said sincerely

"Thank you Mrs Fields" Harley replied, extending a hand to the older Fields woman, Mrs Fields shook her hand "I can empathise where you were coming from as a mother" Harley said kindly and gave a small smile

"Let me make you dinner tonight" Mrs Fields said "It is the least I can do"

Harley glanced at Emily, Emily smiled and nodded. "That sounds lovely Mrs Fields" she genuinely smiled at the older woman

"Good. Well I am going to go start preparing it now" Mrs Fields said giving a smile before moving off

"Thank you Emily" Harley said sincerely and leant down for a kiss. She went to pull away but Emily tangled a hand in the taller woman's hair and pressed her lips harder against her girlfriend's preventing the kiss breaking. Harley let out a soft contented sigh when Emily brushed her tongue across her bottom lip. Harley parted her lips allowing Emily's tongue access to her mouth. She moved her hands to the shorter woman's hips, gently pulling her in closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel Emily's heart beating next to her own.

"I love you Harley" Emily said as they were gazing into each other's eyes once the kiss broke, still in an embrace "I will always defend you from anyone who tries to wrongly accuse you of anything, including my own mother"

Harley smiled lovingly "I love you Emily" she carefully brushed a stray strand of raven hair off Emily's face and tucked it behind her ear "You know that I will always do the same for you, protect you from anything"

Emily grinned "You are my very own knight in shining cargo shorts" she flirted as she slipped her hand into the back pocket of Harley's shorts.

Harley raised an eyebrow when Emily squeezed her backside "Is my queen Trooping the Colour?" she playfully flirted

Emily quirked an eyebrow in question

"Inspecting the troops" Harley said smirking

"I already did thoroughly this morning" Emily smirked "A few times…"

Harley flashed a mischievous grin as she slid both her hands round to Emily's backside and squeezed. Emily gasped as she lurched forward in surprise. Harley captured her girlfriend's lips for a brief kiss.

"So tell me my queen, do I pass muster?" Harley asked playfully

"Hmm…" Emily said pretending to contemplate the question seriously "I think I will have to have another inspection later…" she flirted

"Sounds like I will have to try harder…" Harley flirted "I need to keep my beautiful queen happy" she winked

Emily smiled as she felt her heart melt because of Harley's words "You do make me very happy babe" she said contentedly

"Good" Harley smiled "You make me very happy too gorgeous"

Emily's smile turned into a smirk "Well… if my brave knight would like another _Trooping the Colour…_ " she said seductively as she ran her index finger down Harley's torso "I suggest she helps pack my garments…" she tapped Harley on the end of her nose with her finger

"Yes ma'… my queen" Harley corrected herself and grinned before going back to packing

Emily let out a laugh, picked up the shirt she had taken off and threw it at Harley.

* * *

"This smells amazing Mrs Fields" Harley said as she pulled out Emily's chair for her at the dining table

"Thank you Harley" Mrs Fields said as Harley helped her be seated too

"You are more than welcome ma'am" Harley replied cheerfully

"So how is Tiffany?" Mrs Fields asked after Harley had taken her seat

"She is doing well, thank you for asking" Harley smiled "She received 2 distinctions and a credit for her exam and assignments"

"That is wonderful" Mrs Fields said impressed

"I think she really wants you to give her lots of spending money when she comes out here" Emily chuckled "Tiffany hasn't received anything less than a credit since Harley told her if she does well she will throw in some spending money" she said turning to her mother

"Really?" Mrs Fields said surprised

"I knew that she wasn't doing as well as she could be with her course" Harley said "I thought some incentive would help"

"It definitely motivated her" Emily agreed

"When is she coming for her visit?" Mrs Fields asked

"She is going to come out after she has spent some time with her mother first" Harley said "Stephanie is taking Tiffany to see her grandparents in Adelaide"

Mrs Fields glanced at her daughter before turning to Harley "I would really like to meet her when she comes out here Harley" she said honestly

"Of course Mrs Fields" Harley smiled at the older woman "We can work something out closer to when she will be here"

"Good" Mrs Fields smiled pleased

Emily smiled at her mother.

* * *

"I will have to make you dinner sometime Mrs Fields" Harley said thoughtfully after a short while "Let you have the night off from cooking" she smiled

"Yeah, you can come over to our apartment" Emily agreed "Harley is an amazing cook and really good at making desserts" she turned and smiled at her girlfriend

"That would be really nice, thank you girls" Mrs Fields said nodding

"I have an idea too" Harley said "I just hope you ladies are okay with it"

"What is your idea babe?" Emily asked curious

"I was thinking of making something Filipino" Harley said looking between the two women

"You know how to cook Filipino food?" Mrs Fields asked surprised

"Yes ma'am. The housemistress of my boarding house's husband was Filipino. She taught me how to make chicken adobo, which she learnt from her mother-in-law. I haven't made it for a while" Harley said with a slightly nervous look on her face

"I like that you are encouraging Emily to embrace her heritage" Mrs Fields said honestly and smiled reassuringly

"Mom has been trying to teach me to make kaldereta since I was a child" Emily said slightly sheepishly

"Do you use goat when you make the stew Mrs Fields?" Harley asked interested

Mrs Fields smiled "Yes, I try to. Otherwise I use beef"

"It's so much better with goat" Harley said

"Yes, it is" Mrs Fields agreed then looked at her daughter

"Fine…" Emily rolled her eyes playfully "I still prefer himagas"

"You will turn into a _dessert_ Miss Emily" Harley lightly teased

"Why do you think I agreed to move in with you Doctor Harley?" Emily shot back smirking "Wasn't for your smooth lines"

Harley went to say something but remembered that Mrs Fields was sitting with them "So it was only for my culinary skills?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Yep" Emily quipped with a cheeky grin

"Emily" Mrs Fields gently chided

"Harley knows I love her" Emily said looking at Harley and reaching across the table to hold her hand before turning to her mother "Why else would I be living there when she can't even make biko?" she teased and squeezed her girlfriend's hand

"I have been trying to make biko since Mrs Garcia started to teach me to cook as an 11 year old" Harley said "No matter what I try, it just doesn't turn out right" she shook her head

"I thought we would have to throw that pan out, when you tried to cook the rice on the stove" Emily chuckled as she looked at Harley

"I did tell you that would happen…" Harley said slightly embarrassed that Mrs Fields was listening

"It was well and truly burnt" Emily said "It took Harley a whole week of soaking and scrubbing to get the pan clean again" she giggled

"I could show you a few tricks I learnt from my mother and grandmother Harley" Mrs Fields offered kindly

"That would be very much appreciated Mrs Fields" Harley said honestly

"Maybe you should pass Lola's recipes on to Harley Mom" Emily suggested

Harley glanced between the Fields women "I am sure your mother would like you to know your grandmother's recipes beautiful" she said looking at Emily before giving a small smile to Mrs Fields

"Yes, I would like _you_ to learn them Emmy" Mrs Fields agreed "But if you would like to learn them too Harley I don't mind" she smiled at Harley "It might give Emily some incentive to learn them"

Emily looked between her mother and girlfriend "You are both going to nag me until I learn them, aren't you?"

Harley and Mrs Fields exchanged a look before looking back at Emily

"Gentle persuasion" Harley said giving Emily's hand a soft squeeze

"You are going to be thirty this year Emily." Mrs Fields said "Don't you think you should know a few of them by now?" she asked gently

"Okay…" Emily said nodding, after a short moment to think "I will try to learn one recipe before I turn thirty"

"How about Lola's famous maruya recipe?" Mrs Fields suggested

"Yeah, that is one of my favourites" Emily nodded in agreement

Harley paused to think "That is banana fritters isn't it ma'am?" she asked looking at Mrs Fields

"Yes, you do know Filipino cuisines" Mrs Fields said impressed

"Mrs Garcia wanted her children to know both sides of their heritage so would often make Filipino dishes" Harley shared openly "Although I haven't made maruya before"

"I am glad that Harley will be learning too" Emily said giving a small relieved smile

"It will be fun" Harley said flashing her girlfriend a smile

"You are lucky I love you both" Emily said reaching over to hold her mother's hand then giving both Harley's and Mrs Fields's hand a squeeze

"We are lucky and we both love you too" Harley said smiling at Emily then turning to Mrs Fields who smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Harley…" Mrs Fields said getting her attention while Emily was out of the room after they had finished dinner

"Yes ma'am?" Harley turned around to look at Mrs Fields

"I really am sorry for my actions earlier" Mrs Fields said sincerely "I can see how happy Emily is with you in her life"

"Thank you Mrs Fields. I really do understand where you are coming from. I hold no resentment towards you at all" Harley said honestly "I have been guilty of similar things myself with Tiffany"

Mrs Fields gave an intrigued look to the taller woman

"It is hard to take that step back and let them make their own decisions in life" Harley said "I thought Tiffany was hanging around the wrong crowd in high school. I caught her and her friends wagging school in a shopping centre, I accused her friends of being a bad influence on her. It turned out that she was the ringleader of the group. Tiff had suggested and convinced them all to join her a few times. I apologised to her friends when I found out the truth."

"I received a phone call when Emily decided to truant with Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Alison" Mrs Fields said "Alison was the ringleader and a bad influence on the group" she said unimpressed

"Emily will always be your daughter, who you will do anything to protect." Harley said "No matter how old she is"

"That's true" Mrs Fields nodded in agreement

Emily paused in the hallway, out of sight of the two other women when she heard them talking and listened closely to the conversation.

"You know that they know how to make good decisions but they don't always choose to, it is why you end up frustrated" Harley said giving a small smile "Emily is a fantastic person, you should be really proud that you and your late husband have raised such an amazing lady"

Mrs Fields grinned "Thank you Harley" she said genuinely pleased "I am really glad that Emily has finally found someone who actually encourages and supports her wholeheartedly" she said honestly

"Thank you ma'am. That really means a lot" Harley said truthfully and smiled

Emily smiled to herself before re-entering the room "Telling stories about me?" she said jokingly

"No, we are hatching a plan to improve your cooking skills" Mrs Fields quipped and winked at Harley

Harley shot her hand up to cover her mouth, trying to hide a laugh when Emily's jaw dropped in surprise

"It really isn't that hard Emmy" Mrs Fields teased good-naturedly

"Bu…I…I cooked dinner the other day for you" Emily said still slightly stunned, turning to Harley

"Yes you did and I really enjoyed it" Harley replied without missing a beat

"Did you heat up a jar of sauce to put over packet pasta?" Mrs Fields asked raising an eyebrow at her daughter

Emily gave a slightly sheepish look

"She cooked chicken and vegetables to go into the dish ma'am" Harley answered quickly "It came out really tasty" she said before looking at her girlfriend "Nothing wrong with adding things to a pre-prepared sauce to make it your own dish" she smiled and winked at Emily, Emily returned the smile "Wouldn't you agree ma'am?" she turned to the older woman and raised an eyebrow in question

"Of course" Mrs Fields nodded "That certainly is an improvement Emmy" she said pleasantly surprised

Emily moved closer to her girlfriend and held Harley's hand "Told you Harley only encourages me to do better" she said with a hint of smugness to her tone, Harley gave Emily's hand a supportive squeeze

"I can see that" Mrs Fields agreed "It is nice to see you truly happy Emmy" she smiled looking her daughter in the eye before turning and winking at Harley

"It is great to be happy" Emily said contented as she leant on Harley

* * *

"Has your mum dated anyone since your dad's passing?" Harley asked as the couple were in the car on the way back to their flat

"Yes, she has gone on a few dates" Emily nodded "I think Dad really was the love of her life and she had imagined them growing old together, so anyone else just doesn't…" she trailed off, absentmindedly tapping the steering wheel lightly with her index finger in thought

"Measure up?" Harley suggested turning to look at Emily and placing a gentle hand on her girlfriend's thigh

"Yeah…" Emily gave a sad smile before looking back out the windscreen

Harley chewed her lip and rubbed her thumb back and forwards as she started thinking.

* * *

"What do you say I help you put some clothes away tonight? So you and your mum can do something together tomorrow" Harley suggested after they had brought the last bag in from the car

"Like what?" Emily asked slightly puzzled

"Oh, I don't know…" Harley slipped her phone out of her pocket and opened it "Perhaps you can take her out for a nice lunch…" she turned her phone around to show Emily

Emily stepped forwards and took a closer look at the screen "You already booked a table, at that new place in Ravenswood she was talking about wanting to try" she looked up at Harley surprised "How did you…?" she trailed off in astonishment

"I may know a guy..." Harley gave a small smile as she shrugged nonchalantly, she pulled a card out of her wallet "Here gorgeous" she handed it to Emily "so I don't forget"

"Babe?" Emily asked shocked when she realised it was Harley's credit card

"Yep." Harley said nodding "Take your mum out for a nice lunch don't worry about the cost" she wrapped her arms around Emily's lower back "Just enjoy yourselves"

Emily smiled up at Harley as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck "How did I get so lucky?"

Harley grinned "I am the lucky one beautiful" she leant down and kissed Emily. Both women feeling like electricity was flowing through them when their lips met, reminiscent of their first kiss.


End file.
